Rebel
by atiketook
Summary: Earth has been taken over; it was now ruled by them. I don't remember in details how it happened; I was too young. Shortly after, an Arbitrator took me in, bringing me back on Yautja Prime where many humans resided as pets, servants or slaves. But humans had not said their last words. Rating 'M' for adult situations and language.16 yrs old or more.
1. Chapter 1

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Chapter 1 :

North East of United States, 2019.

'' Do not move, child.''

The panic in my father's voice was putting me on edge. Only seconds ago, we were relaxing in the large field behind our house, waiting for the sun to set.

I was very young; I did not know what was going on.

He was so tall and strong, what could frighten him so much? Weren't we safe in our lands as He told me we were? Dad seemed to be listening for something, his head slowly going from right to left.

Then he paled and swiftly took me in his arms, walking us toward the forest surrounding the field and the long, golden grass.

'' Lyna, I want you to listen to me; it's important. ''

I quickly nodded.

'' You will stay here and hide, okay? For as long as it takes them to leave. You will remain hidden, NO MATTER what! Understood? '' He ordered me.

My father indicated the bush where I should be dissimulated. His sudden behavior was making me nervous… He hugged me tightly to him and told me that he loved me before jogging back to the middle of the meadow.

That's when I saw it; shimmers in the air…all around him. That's also when I really understood. My father has been way faster than me to perceive THEM. The monsters. The things that had reduced our species to crawl before them for the last 4 years.

One appeared out of the blue, followed by his colleagues. They were…huge. Each one of them at least one foot over my father… and he was a big man. Worry tore at my inside: were they going to hurt my dad? Or just interrogate him? Talk?

But then…. The reddish one back handed him, sending my father to the ground. He hadn't even tried to dodge…nor was he fighting back. Two monsters seized him by the arms and my poor dad received another hit to the face. The red one looked like he was speaking to him, but my father was quiet…And his silence seemed to anger the beast. It continued for some time… then I noticed one of them coming toward my dad with what looked like a long stick. I knew it was one of their weapons. They were going to hurt him badly this time.

I couldn't take it anymore and my 6 years old self began to run toward the group. They appeared surprised to see me, one even jumped as I threw myself in my father's chest, hugging his neck with all my might.

Being closer, I could now hear them; they were trilling, clicking and growling. Beasts. Monsters. They were not humans. I hid my face in the crook of his neck even though my dad could not hold me back as his arms were still in the grasp of his captors.

'' I told you to stay hidden, Lyna….''

He was not scolding me; his tone was sad, resigned. These words had been whispered. I didn't know why.

I heard one of them coming toward us and I turned abruptly to face the stranger: ''Don't touch my daddy! '' I growled, trying to be threatening.

Their shoulders began to jump rapidly; they were laughing at me. They trilled and clicked for a few seconds, then what I assumed to be their leader made a quick movement with his hand. Rapidly, I was grabbed by the waist by one of them; he was all black and very tall. I struggled, bucked and tried to bite, but he was cradling me tightly to his chest. Only the top of my head was poking over his shoulder. He started to walk away and most of the group followed him

As soon as I was taken by the black one, my dad began to fight and roar; I had never seen him in this state.

'' LYNA! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH MY DAUGHTER! RELEASE HER! SHE HAS DONE NOTHING! '' He yelled.

'' DAD! '' I panicked.

'' LYNA! DON'T TAKE HER!''

He was thrashing wildly now. The monster on his right made a sharp move on his arm and my father let out a pained shout.

I whimpered pitifully, unable to do anything. Then, my blood ran cold; the red one was walking slowly toward him, releasing the wicked blades at his wrist. I attempted to free myself again, redoubling my efforts. My captor tightened his arms around me; I could barely breathe now.

'' My dad….'' I softly said.

Everything went into slow motion after that. Each step their leader took seemed to shake my world, every sound around me turned silent… Even the clinking of rings in my captor's thick hair.

I realized they were not going to let my father go. My dad was going to die. The red one was going to kill him. So slowly, ever so slowly to my eyes, I saw the long blades being raised in the air. I saw the reflection of the setting sun in the shiny weapon. Worst of all, I saw these blades descending toward my father's neck… and go through it like butter. My pale, icy blue eyes widened.

I screamed, a tearing little roar: '' DDAAAADDDD!''

Tears were now freely running down my cheeks and I began to sob, incapable to take my eyes elsewhere but the terrible scene in front of me. The black monster holding me shifted his grip so my face was now pressed to his chest. But it was too late.

I had seen them decapitate my father.

I was too shocked to register what was going on around me, but next thing I knew, we were climbing in their spaceship. They all separated and my captor brought me to an empty room all of metal. He released me: I went as far as I could go from him and sat on the floor hugging my knees, still crying.

The beast looked confused about what to do with me; He took a step in my direction then stopped, paced a bit and left, the metal door closing behind him.

I've been alone for a long time after that. Sometimes, I could hear or see one of them outside the door; probably observing me. I think it was at least a full day before the black monster brought me something to eat and a bucket to release my natural needs.

He arrived with some kind of raw meat and… a fruit, maybe. I didn't know what it was. He crouched beside me and put it in my face; I turned my head and moved away from him. The monster tried again and he received the same reaction; he growled, annoyed.

My captor deposed the food beside my feet, rose and left without a word.

Two days later, the ship stopped; our journey was coming to an end. My jailer, who had not come once after his failed attempt to feed me, arrived, took my arm in an iron grip and made me follow him. I didn't care. I could not fight him anyway; I was starving and tired. I just wanted this to end and sleep for a long, long time.

When the beast realized I was not going to give him difficulties, his hold on my biceps lessened.

We walked through the vessel and then we reached what appeared to be a smaller ship. Us and a few others entered it and as soon as we were installed, it started moving. I was unaware of where we were going and what was to become of me. I could not think properly; I was scared and my dad was dead. I was alone.

The other monsters were looking at me, curious. I shifted closer to my captor, he being the one I ''knew'' the most. He growled something in their language and all their gazes were removed from my little person.

Afterward, maybe 15 minutes later, I felt the machine landing and I knew my life was about to change drastically. I was grabbed and walked through his world. Their world. To me, it looked like a city; like one might I've looked back on Earth a century ago... Only with advanced technologies here and there. There were kiosks, people of different species, animals of all kinds….and that, just in the streets. Their houses were all made of rock and stones, in various shades of brown and grey and all very big.

Many were watching us, some were even following; children mostly. What surprised me above all, at the time, was the number of humans here. I watched them closely; they were lightly dressed…bikini like clothing, probably made of animal skins. Some were in chains, some didn't. They were all accompanied by a monster and…they were all wearing a form of collar around their necks.

Immediately, this fact put me on edge. Pets and animals wore collars; not humans.

We traveled the streets, going left and right, never halting. I was exhausted, my feet were barely obeying me anymore. And the heat…. It was a lot more humid and warmer than on Earth.

The black monster turned to face me, clicked and growled something in his tongue then shook his huge head before taking me in his arms. Being held by him was not making me particularly content, but it was better than walking by myself.

Lulled by his steps, I almost fell asleep, but fought the temptation; I needed to stay aware of my surrounding.

Finally, we arrived to his…whatever he called his house; it was huge. It was located in the outskirt of the town, but still near enough, it was practically a mansion. He was not even on the porch that the door opened.

A weird humanoid appeared; it had a pale green skin, long pointed ears, small horns on its forehead, its head was covered by long orange was obviously female with her breast and soft traits. She was all smiles until she saw me; then astonishment quickly replaced it.

And all of sudden, words and words in my captor's language began to pour out of her mouth like a waterfall. She extended her arms toward me and the black alien conceded me willingly.

Immediately, this stranger began to gently pet my hair from front to back and I felt safe in her arms. She was not going to harm me.

The huge beast in front of us was bowing his head under her words; she seemed to be scolding him about something. She turned and went inside, still speaking, my captor on her heels.

The house was impressive; the ceiling was high, everything was clean and spacious, all the furniture was wide and covered with pelts. Furs of animals I had never seen or knew about.

Our little troop strolled through the mansion until we reached a dining room. There was an immense table with benches on the sides and two big chairs at each end. The lady sat on the bench with me in her lap and made me look at her before speaking, this time, to me.

She was using a human tongue, I knew, but I could not understand. She tried again, in English this time:

'' Can you understand me? '' She asked in a soft voice.

I nodded.

The female beamed and smiled, said a few words to the tall alien standing beside us and returned to me.

'' I'm called Uria. Are you okay? Are you wounded somewhere? ''

I shook my head, indicating that I had no injuries.

Uria took my face in her hands, raising my chin and began inspecting me herself. She started to scold Big black again, pointing at me. The female entwined her fingers in my hair and slowly pulled them from my face, doing the action a few times.

'' What is your name? ''

I did not answer. I was tired and afraid.

'' You don't want to talk to me? '' She said using a maternal tone while hugging me tighter.

I shook my head again and buried my face in the crook of her neck.

Uria breathed deeply then spoke to the beast again; I could feel it, the matter was serious this time.

They talked for a minute and they went completely silent. The alien female rose with me and we all moved to the second floor and we stopped in front of a door.

What was behind this door? My cell? A torture chamber or something like that… Another human perhaps?

My captor knocked a few times. No answer. He did it again, but this time he spoke as well. There was a soft growl coming from the other side; I had barely heard it. Big black said something and Uria deposed me to the floor and left.

The tall alien opened the door and gently pushed me in. I looked around; it was obviously a bedroom. The room was maybe trice the size my own bedroom back on Earth. There was a bed and a few shelves, all filled with books.

And a child. One of _them_ and maybe not a child either; more like a preteen. His thick hair was just reaching his shoulders and he was shorter than my captor. Probably around 5,9 or 5,10 and a lot paler too. His coloring was a pale grayish blue and he was covered in darker stripes and spots… He was sitting on the window edge, looking outside with a dejected air. Even I, a young kid who knew nothing about this race, could see that something was wrong with this boy.

I had seen children of their species before; even young they were muscular and broad shouldered. This one, he was….well, he was _thin_. Like really thin for one of them. Borderline unhealthy.

After a few seconds, He decided to grace us with his gaze; his eyes…they were dull. Empty. But all of sudden, He appeared to see me and there was some light back into them.

The boy started to speak with Big black; they both chattered and the younger one rose abruptly, going straight to one of his shelves. He took some paper and a pen. Well, I thought it was a pen. He then came toward me and did a brief inspection around my person. Surprisingly, he sat on the floor in front of me and started to write on the paper, before presenting me the sheet. He was lucky my dad had taught me how to read and write last year.

I looked at the paper: - HELLO

Okay….

I took the offered pen: - HI.

He seemed excited, all the while we were observed by Big black.

WHAT YOU NAME?

Hum. His writing was about as good as mine. Very child-like and basic.

LYNA. YOU?

He read then tried to pronounce my name. '' Le-ly-…lyna.''

I nodded and pointed him. He tapped his chest: '' Ari'dan.''

it was then my turn to try to pronounce his name. '' Harrydan? ''

He repeated and I tried again: '' Aree. Dan.''

Ari'dan trilled and nodded.

HOW YEARS DO YOU HAVE?

I guessed he was asking me how old I was.

SIX.

His eyes widened and Ari'dan looked like he just got something.

YOU A BABY.

She frowned.

IM NOT A BABY.

She saw him chuckle and realized her captor was gone. Lyna yawned; the weight of her journey well upon her. Ari'dan probably knew the human gesture because he immediately wrote:

YOU WANT SLEEP?

The young girl nodded and rose, copying him. The boy went to his bed, puffed the pillows and pulled on the furs there, before coming back to her.

YOU CAN SLEEP MY BED. CAN ME SLEEP WITH YOU?

She didn't mind; Lyna was too exhausted to care and the bed was rather large. It was a bit high so Ari'dan helped her climb into it and followed. As soon as her head touched the mat, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Chapter 2 :

Lyna woke up to a pair of yellow eyes staring at her. The child recoiled a bit in surprise until she saw the piece of paper in his hands.

-YOU NO EAT. WANT FOOD?

-YES

My stomach was hurting; in 3 days, the only thing I had was a fruit and water. Right away, he took a tray that must had been beside the bed and put it on the mat before sitting himself behind it. So, we were having breakfast together.

There was a lot to eat on that tray; fruits (that I didn't know of), a kind of porridge, raw meat again and water.

When I seemed to hesitate, Ari'dan wrote: - SAFE EAT. GOOD FOR YOU.

Slowly, I reached for a blue fruit and the meal started. We ate in silent, observing each other. When we finished, the boy took the paper back.

-SORRY FOR BROTHER. YOU NO SLEEP, YOU NO EAT.

-NOT YOUR FAULT.

Ari'dan smiled or what I assumed to be a smile. So Big black was his brother… in the beginning, I had thought he was his father. The young alien studied me once more; pulling at my clothes and my raven hair, making comments in his language.

HOW YOU HERE?

The second I read these words, everything came back to me and I hugged my knees as fat tears rolled on my cheeks. My host looked like he was panicking for a while, then wrote:

WHY YOU SAD?

So, he knew what tears meant for humans. I didn't want to talk about it, but I remembered him yesterday and grabbed the sheet.

WHY ARE YOU SAD?

He was hesitating, a forlorn air on his weird face.

I TELL IF YOU TELL.

Fair deal. I wrote even though it was difficult for me.

THEY KILLED MY DAD.

Ari'dan looked at the paper then back at me, understanding. He knew who ''they'' were. I nudged his knee, reminding him of our bargain.

ME TOO.

It downed on me; they were sentient beings… They were not just '' aliens'', ''monsters'' or ''beasts''. They had feelings, like humans. They were people, well…not exactly, but close enough to it. Ari'dan was probably as sad as me and for the same reason too.

I reached for his hand and squeezed it. For a moment, the boy was surprised then he squeezed back.

From this moment, I knew we would become friends. And we did more than that; we became inseparable.

We were each other's shadow, one never too far from the other. I learned how Ari'dan knew human writing; he was passionate by my species. My friend had studied and read so much about us! He had immediately known I was female, a child and that I was tired. He knew about the tears too.

For the next year, we taught each other all we knew about our own race. We spent hours writing and exchanging information. Both our writing improved. Ari'dan had an English dictionary containing translation for his language and we both learned new words in my tongue. After a year, I could understand their language and Ari'dan mine. Last month, he began to show me his writing. It was easy enough and soon I would be able to read yautjan too. Speaking it was another matter; some sounds were hard to make for me. My friend had few difficulties with English.

He told me they were called Yautja. That his brother's name was Dena'ee. Honored, Arbitrator Dena'ee. Quite serious and intimidating this guy, I must say. He was obviously not so fond of humans; more tolerating me than appreciating my presence whenever I was around.

Ari'dan was doing fine now; he had gained weight and he was taller too. When I asked Uria about it, she told me he had scarcely been eating or going outside after his Sire's death. But since I was there, we were always having our meals together and I had insisted to go outside so he went too.

Even though my friend started to feed himself correctly and play in the backyard with me, I could see he was naturally smaller and thinner than the other children. To be honest, he was more intellectual material. Even in the yautja society, these kids were picked on. It was even worse since they were supposed to be hunters and warriors. Ari'dan had no friends. Not a single one.

I was young and my seven years old self wanted to explore; so I asked him to go in the streets. Ari'dan was reluctant and would not answer me when I asked why. It took me two days to convince him.

That day, I've learned why he was so hesitant.

We walked in the public place for a few minutes, then other kids and preteens came to us. Immediately, I felt my friend tense. Out of the blue, a tall boy appeared in front of us, crossing his arms on his chest and giving us a nasty glare.

'' **So the rumors are true; your brother really brought back a human pup here last year**.''

I didn't know this guy, but I knew I didn't like him.

'' **He did**. '' Ari'dan answered coldly.

'' **It looks weak and pathetic, like you. The arbitrator made a good match.** ''

I growled at the comment and my friend's antagonist looked surprised.

'' **It understands us?!**''

'' I**t's a ''she'' her name is Lyna, not ''it''. Yes, she understands; **_**she**_** is not stupid.** '' He snorted, clearly saying to his enemy he was an idiot.

Bad decision.

'' **Watch it, bum.**'' He growled, puffing his chest and coming closer to Ari'dan.

He was scary and well over 6 feet; all muscles. Future hunter this one. He raised a hand and violently pushed my friend's shoulder. I knew what it meant; he was challenging him to a fight. Ari'dan stumbled a few steps back and didn't move; he just lowered his head.

Big And Mean laughed: '' **Scared? You're just a weak coward!** ''

He took a step toward us and my first reflex was to put myself between them. He stopped for a moment then continued; I refused to budge.

'' **He declines your challenge and shows you are his superior. Stop**.'' I said, trying to look brave. The top of my head was just a bit higher than his navel.

Big And Mean cocked his head: '' **It talks our language and it's protecting you. Well that's cute.** ''

He looked down, addressing me this time: '' **You are lucky I don't hit females, even humans. Remember this: you belong to a no-good and weak yautja**. ''

On these words, he left, bringing with him a few youngsters. I felt a hand on my shoulder as we walked back to the house:

'' **What you did was stupid**. ''

'' And you? I thought you were all warriors! Don't you know how to fight?''

'' **Dena'ee tried to teach me after our sire died. He's not a patient teacher. Anyway, it's not the first time it happens; I've been beaten by Chulonte before. I cannot defeat him.**''

'' Have you tried?''

'' **Of course I tried! He's bigger than me and he fights better.** '' He groaned.

'' I think you should start training with your brother again.''

Ari'dan remained quiet.

We entered the house, going straight to his bedroom and flopping on the bed. I always slept with him; Dena'ee protested, but his little brother would have it no other way.

'' What will you do? You need to pass your chiva in a few years. '' I demanded, staring at the ceiling.

'' **I know.**''

'' Will you go to Dena'ee?'' I turned to face him.

'' **I don't want to.**''

Their relationship was not the best, but still. Of what I understood, Dena'ee had been left in charge of the household and his little brother since both of their parents were dead. He had just been named Arbitrator 5 years ago. He was always in his office, working on papers or gone on a mission. So not easy for him too.

'' Okay. But you can't be bullied for the rest of your life!''

'' **That's why I stay here and read**.'' He grumbled, half serious.

'' Ari'dan! '' I protested.

He laughed as I jumped on his chest, taking hold of his upper mandibles.

'' You will need to hunt and bring back trophies and skulls! You will be the greatest warrior because you're the most intelligent! And then they will all want to be your friend! '' I exclaimed in a childish way.

He chuckled and hugged me: '' **I already have a friend.** ''

'' Well… you're my only friend, but you are my best friend. '' I confirmed, hugging him back, a gesture I had shown him.

Knocks on the door immediately drew our attention.

'' **Time to eat, both of you! '**' Uria said on the other side of the door.

We parted and went straight to the dining room; Dena'ee was already there, at the table's end, waiting. Ari'dan and I took our usual places; him at his brother's left and me at his side.

Uria and a couple of servants came, bringing our meal, side dishes and drinks. As soon as Dena'ee grabbed his fork, we all started to eat. As usual, Uria, who was dining with us, was making small talks to everyone, trying to fill the silence. Until I spoke:

'' **Honored ****arbitrator**, '' I began formally, as he instructed me to call him. Dena'ee looked at me.

'' **Ari'dan has something to ask you**.''

Ari'dan's head turned sharply toward me, glaring.

'' **If my little brother wants to ask me something, he always can.**'' He said, waiting for my friend's demand.

He remained quiet until I poked him in the ribs.

'' **Hum…I…If you don't mind… I would like to start training again. With you. As my teacher. If you still have the time, I mean.** ''

Not bad.

I could see Dena'ee trying to suppress a smile; which was rare.

'' **I've been trying to convince you for over a year; what has changed?** ''

'' **I just…think it is important to develop my….hum, fighting skills if I want to pass my chiva and hunt later…** ''

The arbitrator shifted his gaze to me; he was not fooled, he knew it was me.

'' **Well, I'm glad you changed your mind…** **And I will train you. Be ready; I'll wake you tomorrow morning.** '' He said, staring at me.

I just looked down and continued feeding myself.

Xxxxxx

I was allowed to watch; nothing more. So I was sitting cross-legged on the kehrite mats and watching. Ari'dan was getting beaten; very bad. He really needed these lessons. I knew he would learn fast though; my friend was a genius. I had total faith into him. After the sparring, came the weapons handling; combisticks, throwing disks and shurikens, long and short swords and finally, their famous wrist blades.

I was amazed, truly. Dena'ee was moving with grace, speed and strength at the same time. It was like watching a panther or another feline of the kind. I knew then, why he was an honored arbitrator at his young age; he was particularly skilled. Better than the others. He was the sports prodigy of the family while Ari'dan was the intellectual.

And their weapons…they fascinated me; so sharp and shiny…deadly. I was utterly captivated and so this moment of the day became one I was eagerly waiting for. My friend was less enthusiastic; I had to drag him there, all the while telling him how good it was for him and his future. How necessary.

Dena'ee would not train me, nor was I allowed to manipulate the weapons, but I was permitted to practice the sparring moves with Ari'dan. For him of course, so he could practice when his brother was in mission or too busy. It did me good; I put on some muscles and it taught me basic fighting skills while Ari'dan could review his moves without fears of bruises. I was fast; always dodging his attacks and hitting him even though my tiny fists only made him laugh.

So, together, we both became slowly more and more skilled and transformed.

One morning, after our sparring, I was picking up the shurikens and the throwing disks; that was apparently my job for watching Dena'ee's lessons. I was done and about to go, but when I turned, Dena'ee was standing in the door frame, his arms crossed.

Nervousness invaded me right away; had I done something wrong today? I quickly tried to remember something, anything, but could not think of any offense. We just stared at one other for what seemed to me a longer than necessary.

'' **I know it was your idea, Pup** '' He finally spoke, using the only name he employed for me. Pup. And I knew of what idea he was talking about.

'' **Hum. Not really.** ''

He frowned and came closer; I tensed.

'' **We both know Ari'dan would not have asked me. We both know he still doesn't like to come here. Yet, he comes every morning. What have you told him that I, his brother did not?**''

We probably told him the same things… I shrugged, not knowing what to tell him. Dena'ee walked closer and I stilled. Would he kill me if I didn't give him an answer? The young arbitrator did not; he just placed his huge hand on my head:

'' **Well, you can tell me later. I would have preferred that my little brother came to me of his own, but the results will be the same. I must thank you for that.** '' He said ruffling my hair.

I blushed and looked down, not used to receive affection or praise from Dena'ee. He trilled and chuckled at my reaction:

'' **Go now, Ari'dan will soon come looking for his shadow if you don't go to him**. ''

I nodded and quickly left to find my friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Chapter 3 :

6 years later.

I was now a teenager. Albeit a young one, but one nonetheless. A lot of stuff has happened since. Ari'dan was mostly an adult now and well in his 7 feet. I'd say 7'1. More on the short side for them and very tall for me. I myself was quite tall for a girl of my age or so Uria says. We're at the same height now; around 5'5.

So, we both grew up a bit. I now wear a collar; don't get me wrong…not a slave or servant collar. A tiny one. Braided leather no larger than one of my fingers. I had to wear one. Rules. Meh. Well it was fitting with the rest of my outfit: black and grey loincloth going down pass my knees over my boy shorts and a top covering my breast; not that I had much to hide. My black hair were now reaching my waist; Ari'dan had strictly refused to let me cut them. He said he liked my ''mane'' as he called it. So no cutting.

We were still training and improving daily. Ari'dan was still reluctant and I was still hauling him by his dreadlocks to the kehrite every morning.

Our relationship with Dena'ee was better now; I could call him by his name since last year! We even _talked _sometimes. Communication is the key.

I got a new friend: Megan (or Amaru as her master calls her) She's two years younger than I, but we get along fine! Her master, Sit'gin, is a merchant; I guess he needed help around his leather shop. Apparently, Sit'gin adopted her; Megan was an orphan back on Earth. He was there for business, he found her, asked her if she wanted to come with him and Megan said yes. As simple as this. She was often sitting on Sit'gin's right shoulder, the two of them strolling around. Amaru was one of the few humans who was actually here willingly. It showed in her comportment; she was always happy and smiling, not even bothered to wear the cute collar Sit'gin had made for her. The girl taught me how to made bracelets by braiding strings together in different patterns. Immediately, I made one for Ari'dan and myself. To be honest, she was adorable with her big green eyes, her blonde hair and gentle nature. That's why I liked her so much.

Anything else…? Hum. Yes. I had the displeasure to meet one of our arbitrator's friend. More exactly, his _pet_. His fucking pet. Whom he was dragging with him everywhere he went. Well just like me and Ari'dan; but I am fairly certain I'm not that annoying. The said pet, Alec, who was human too, was a real pain in the ass. Three years older than me, the boy was taking it personally to make my days _hell_.

We met when I was 10… 3 years ago and he hadn't changed a bit. And since Halkrath was on of Dena'ee best friends, we were seeing him a lot. Like, really too much. Dena'ee, Uria and sadly Ari'dan were all thinking it was a good idea and that I should have a human friend.

Nope. Really not. Our first meeting was disastrous; I broke Alec's nose and he gave me a few bruises. He was so annoying and cocky. And recently, since he was older than me, he had gained a few inches on me and muscle weight. And the bastard took full advantage of it. The only asset was my fighting skills and it could not always save me.

Today, I had just given him a black eye; Alec was not really happy about it. Being hit by a girl and all. So he had tackled me to the ground and was now sitting on my hips, holding my arms down.

'' Lyna, Lyna, Lyna… what am I going to do with you? '' He said in a mocking voice.

That was quite humiliating; we were in the backyard and the yautjas were calmly sitting at the garden table, conversing… and probably watching.

I struggled: '' You get off of me! NOW! ''

I heard Ari'dan say: '' **Ho look they are playing together.**''

The jerk. He very well knew we were not playing! I knew that tone; he was so proud of himself at this moment…

Ok. I deserved it; 2 days ago I've refused to let him apply decorative paints on me and I might have put some on his face. A day after, I learn Halkrath was invited here. Coincidence? I think not.

'' WE ARE SO NOT PLAYING! '' I shouted at him.

'' **What did she say?** '' Asked Halkrath.

My friend put on a big fake smile: '' **She's having fun.** ''

I looked back at Alec: '' Okay. Okay. You win. This time. Let me up. What do you want?'' I said, stopping my struggle.

He was delighted by his victory. '' I don't know. What can I ask? ''

I rolled my eyes: '' If you did not notice, we are in the same situation; I don't have much. Maybe you want a skirt made of skin? A bra? ''

'' . hum let me think…''

The idiot still hadn't let me up and was now thinking too hard for his poor brain. Suddenly, his eyes lightened.

'' I want a kiss. '' Alec told me, smug.

'' Are you crazy? I won't kiss you! I've never kissed anyone anyway. ''

Teenage boys and their hormones.

'' I kissed a servant girl once and someone'else pet the other day; I can teach you. ''

'' Liar! I will not kiss you, s'yuitde zabin!'' I growled.

He frowned at the insult: '' Then, you will just remain there, on the ground… Maybe I will do this!'' he said as he let a trickle of saliva hanging down toward my face.

I tried to wriggle free once more: '' eeww! You're disgusting! Stop! ''

His drool was about to touch my face : '' FINE! Fine! Okay. Just a kiss and you will let me up.'' I conceded.

Alec wiped his mouth and grinned: '' I knew you would.''

'' Be done with it.'' I grumbled.

He released my wrists to take hold of my face and leaned toward me. When one centimeter separated our mouths I flipped us, using my recently freed arms and bolted toward a tree, swiftly climbing into it. Alec might have been taller and stronger, but I would always be the best climber. There was no branches at the bottom of this tree; you had to grip the trunk and pull yourself up. Which, he was incapable of.

The teenager was raging: '' YOU TINY LYING COCKROACH! GET DOWN NOW! '' He roared from the ground beneath me.

Ho ho ho… I had bested him and he was not happy about it.

'' Hum I don't think so.'' I said smugly as I made myself comfortable on a higher branch.

He growled; I pulled my tongue out.

'' …And I'm not a liar; you did not let me up, I freed myself. So, no kiss for you.''

'' I will climb and get you myself if you don't come! '' Alec threatened.

'' I know you can't climb; you know you can't climb. End of it.'' I smirked.

The boy roared again. Ho my… I was better not go down; I would receive the beating of a life time. But then: ''** Lyna! Alec! Come; Halkrath's leaving**.''

Alec grinned: ''You have no choice but to climb down now! ''

'' _Your_ master is leaving; not mine. Go now, lapdog! '' I snarled.

With reluctance, he recoiled walking back to Halkrath, all the while watching me over his shoulder. I saw Ari'dan coming and stopping below the tree, looking up at me:

'' **You're not saying goodbye?**''

'' Very funny… That was a low shot. ''

He extended a hand for me to take; I did, jumping to the ground.

'' You know I don't like him and that we always fight! '' I complained.

'' **I think we can find an arrangement, so Halkrath is not invited here so often**. ''

Ho cunning Ari'dan.

'' I think we can.'' I groaned.

And that's how, the next week I got covered in black symbols and stupid motifs.

Xxxxxx

What else? Dena'ee found out I could write in yautjan and put the knowledge to good use. I was now his…script? Anyway, I was redacting his missions' reports, my handwriting neater and prettier than his, I being a human girl. So at least 3 times a week, I was sitting in his office, writing as he dictated me what to put on paper.

I was transcribing old reports when I began to pay attention to their contents; problems on Earth… Rebels, protestations. Some humans were still fighting. Some had still enough will and courage to fight. There was bombs and ambushes everywhere. Small armies and gangs…

'' **I see that you've finally **_**read**_** my reports**.''

Dena'ee's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. He rose from the seat on his side of the huge wooden desk to come near me.

'' **You realize, that most of my missions are on Earth, did you?** ''

I shook my head.

'' **I hunt and find rebels, I protect important yautjas on Earth, I secure public places and events for them.** '' the arbitrator explained as he sat in front of me on the desk.

That was…troubling. Dena'ee was hunting my species…it reminded me of our first meeting:

'' …**is that why they killed my sire?**'' I asked in a soft voice.

Dena'ee cocked his head: '' **Do you even remember him?** ''

'' **not much…his voice… his face; people were always telling me that I looked like him, safe for my eyes... I got them from my mother.** ''

'' **And her? She wasn't there.** '' He recalled.

'' **I don't really remember her… She disappeared when I was 2.** '' I said in a sad voice.

'' **To answer your question; your sire was an important member in a group of rebels. That's why he was executed.** ''

I looked away; bad memories coming to me. '' **I miss him sometimes**.'' I whispered.

'' **I am sorry, Pup**. '' he said as he patted my head.

After that, I tried to pay no mind to his reports.

Xxxxxx

And the most important event this year; He agreed to train Ari'dan_ and_ I after an unfortunate incident.

My friend and I were in the market, buying fruits and vegetables as Uria asked us to when, once again, we faced Chulonte. But the odds had changed this time; both Ari'dan and I were trained now and older. I admit it, me alone or my intellectual friend could not win against him, but together…

We had been raised together. We were each other's shadow; we knew each other's thoughts: we were a team. Together, we were invincible. Well, we felt that way.

Ari'dan and I were covering each other and attacking as one; we were fast and synchronized. I was using his body as leverage and He, was using me as a distraction to make his attacks.

Chulonte was getting it good when; '' **ENOUGH! **''

That would be Dena'ee, roaring at us to stop. Ari'dan still had a fist in the air while I was about to kick Chulonte's leg.

'' **I have been here since the beginning of this fight; Chulonte, once again you have challenged my brother uselessly and he responded in kind. Go**. ''

He didn't need to be told twice.

The arbitrator turned to us: '**'And both of you; take your things and go home, right now.**'' He growled.

I shot a worried glance at Ari'dan; he was sending me the same look. We were in trouble.

Xxxxxx

'' **I am very proud of you two**.''

Standing in Dena'ee's office, we exchanged a confused look.

'' **Not of the fact that you fought in the middle of the street with another teenager that should be your friend, but that you held your ground and applied what I taught you.** ''

Ok. That was weird. My friend and I were both sure that we were about to receive the scolding of our life and a punishment in extra.

The arbitrator entwined his hands: '' **I realized that you're a strong, but together you're a force to reckon with. I should have trained you both as fighting partners from the beginning.** ''

And that's what happened.

Xxxxxx

'' You know why now you need the yank me here!? '' Ari'dan asked me in English, making sure Dena'ee could not understand.

'' I think I have an idea.'' I groaned.

We were both held by the nape of our necks; our heads almost bumping. Dena'ee was a sadist, definitively.

'' **You almost had me there, but that was this belief that lead you in this actual position. **'' Dena'ee lectured us.

He released us and we attacked again; trying everything and surpassing ourselves to beat him. There was nothing to do.

The arbitrator had just sent Ari'dan into a wall that I followed soon after, landing on him.

'' Tell me why I didn't listen to you?! You are always right anyway. ''

'' Told you.''

''**SILENCE! You move well together, but I want you to move **_**perfectly.**_** Again**! '' He ordered.

And that was how most of practice went from this on.

The arbitrator insisted on teaching me how to use a spear; since my reach was shorter than them I needed a weapon to compensate. So the spear and the throwing disk became my weapons of choice. I got personal training; which was not as bad as sparring with him.

Xxxxxx

3 years later.

'' please don't do this Ari'dan! '' I pleaded.

'' **I have made my decision Lyna.** ''

We sat cross-legged in front of each other on his bed.

'' But why now? You could wait at least another year or two! ''

'' **No; I am already seen as weak and a no good. I need to prove myself and this is the best way to do it!** '' he hissed.

'' Hear me my brother; passing your Chiva will be enough! You don't need to be the youngest of your bunch! This is dangerous! You could die! ''

''**I very well know I could die stubborn human! I am of age now; I can legally pass my Chiva and I will do it in the next month.** ''

'' _You_ are stubborn! Listen to me, you overgrown lizard! '' I growled.

'' **Soft meat! You don't understand; I want to be a healer and do research! I can easily pass the intellectual test, but I need my three hunting rings; the Kainde Amedha ring, and two others belonging to big predators! And I can't hunt without my Chiva ring! Otherwise, I won't be accepted as an apprentice and I never will be a healer.** ''

I put a hand on his knee: '' Believe me, I understand that and I will do anything to help you achieve your goals. I will go hunting with you if you allow me. But you're not forced to pass your Chiva this year! ''

'' **I must make a name for myself; to gain a reputation! This is the easiest and quickest way!** ''

Ari'dan was really determined about this; it was rare I could not change his mind. I looked down, worry about the future. I felt my friend's hands around my face, lifting it:

'' **My sister… I know you worry and you are arguing thinking of my well being. But it will happen one day; this month or in two years it won't change anything. I've been training with Dena'ee for 9 years now. There is not much he can show me anymore.** ''

Xxxxxx

We were all eating like nothing was about to happen. Like Ari'dan was not gonna risk his life in less than a week; like everything was normal. For the last few days I have been trying to change my friend's mind and there was nothing to do about it.

I could not take it anymore; I rose and violently slammed my hands on the table:

'' **Are you not gonna say anything? DO ANYTHING!?** '' I growled.

'' **Lyna…please**.'' Said Ari'dan, tired of having this discussion.

'' **Pup: calm yourself. It is my brother's choice; not ours. He is of age; I could not prevent it anyway; so I can only support him.** '' Dena'ee spoke, quietly continuing his meal.

I turned to our governess: '' Uria? ''

'' **I would prefer that he waits too, but like Dena'ee said; it's his choice darling.** ''

I shook my head and stormed out of the room. Stupid yautjas and their honor and their trophies…Argn. My words didn't seem to have any weight right now…nor my actions. There was nothing I could do and I felt powerless.

I paced in the back yard like a wild animal in cage, not knowing what to do.

Xxxxxx

*on the ship transporting the yautjas about to be initiated.*

'' **I have chosen you to fasten my armor, sister. But I would understand if you refuse**. ''

It was tradition for the yautja about to be tested to pick someone close to him or her to help with the preparations. It would normally have been a family member and Ari'dan was now choosing me. I was still not agreeing to this, but he was honoring me by doing so.

'' I would be honored, brother. '' I said softly.

My friend was standing in front of me, only wearing his codpiece. First came his shoulders; I grabbed the heavy piece and climbed on the ship's small cabin bed to put it on him. I was careful to not touch his dreadlocks, delicately placing it over his head. I got down to tie the latches on his back and chest. I then installed his thighs and shins armor.

He presented me his left arm so I could place his forearm guard and device. Then secondly his right arm where would be his wrist blades. I minutely tied them, making sure they were tight enough yet not uncomfortable.

As I turned to retrieve his weapons, tears started to run down my cheeks. I could not hold them anymore. I gave him his combistick and a throwing disk, not looking at him. Ari'dan quickly installed them at his belt and sought my gaze.

'' **Sister… Lyna. I am sorry my decision troubles you so, but it is the right choice.** '' he said, trying to comfort me.

I threw myself at him, circling his waist with my arms and pressing my face to his chest. Hugging him with all I had, taking in his cedar scent. His arms encircled me:

'' promise me you won't take any stupid risks and that you will survive. ''

'' **I can promise the former. For the latter, I'll do my best**. '' He swore, patting my back.

I detached myself from him, rubbing my eyes: '' Go; they will wait for you. ''

Ari'dan brought a fist to his chest and bowed to me before leaving. I was left alone in the tiny cabin, like a lost puppy.

Xxxxxx

2 days later.

I was pacing in front of one of the ship's window; watching the hunting planet below us. They had to survive three days and kill at least a Kainde amedha. I had barely slept or eaten; I could just not. I was just going completely insane with worry and tired of waiting.

I did not even noticed there was someone behind me until two huge hands landed on my shoulders, stopping my crazy walk.

'' **When was the last time you slept or fed yourself, Pup?** ''

I sighed: '' **I don't know; I don't care**.''

A thick, rich purr invaded the air and I immediately calmed. Ari'dan had often purred for me when I was younger, but Dena'ee's purr was different. It was a lot deeper and richer; more adult and male like.

'' **You surprise me little one**. '' He said, still holding me in front of him.

I looked up: '' **Why?** ''

'' **You always supported my little brother in anything he did or wanted to do; encouraging him and taking his side at any moments. You always had faith into him; why stop now?** ''

'' **I didn't stop having faith into him…** '' I grumbled.

'' **Then why do you act like he won't come back? **''

'' **I am worry Dena'ee and rightfully so. This is not training, this is not a game. It is real. He could get hurt, maimed or worse: he could die! Am I the only one who see that?!**''

'' **You care for my brother**. '' The arbitrator stated.

'' **Of course I care for him: he is my brother too! Hell, he could be my twin. He is my twin… we are just from different species I guess.** ''

Dena'ee pulled me back against his chest, the purr working more efficiently that way.

'' **He feels the same about you; he told me so. You know, I was not really fond of humans…**'' He started.

'' **No kidding…**'' I mumbled, well aware of that fact.

'' **My little brother was depressed since our Sire's death. He hardly ate, or went outside…And he never had any friend. I tried to haul him out of it: there was nothing to do. I tried being gentle with him, harsh, indifferent… Even Uria was doing her possible. Ari'dan was just… empty. Then, even though I didn't like the idea of having a human in my home, I brought you there. And you know what? A human pup, barely more than a baby successfully draw the light and interest back into his eyes in less than an hour. And in a year, you gave him back his full health. Ari'dan talked more to you in that year than he did with me in his entire life.** ''

I was totally silent.

'' **You were always together and I could see the bond you were sharing. I thought it impossible. A human and a yautja? And then I was worry; you were his first friend and confident. One of the few people he trusted. What if sometimes you decided to turn your back on him? It is known that humans are sly and tricky creatures; not to be trusted. And yet, you proved your loyalty to him. You never faltered; you defended him and his ideas. You got him to train again. When all were trying to deter him, members of his own race, you had his back, you the human. You succeeded where I failed**. ''

Dena'ee had never spoken so much.

He gently squeezed my shoulders: '' **You are loyal, honest and brave: you made me see the humans differently. They are not all the same. I thank you for that. Now; stop acting like my brother will fail; it has never been your attitude about him. Standing in front of this window will change nothing; you are tired and starving. Come**.'' The black yautja ordered me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Chapter 4:

The second I saw him on this stretcher like bed, I ran to him in the infirmary, dodging easily all the yautjas trying to stop me.

'' **No human or pet in the recovery zone!** '' yelled one of the healers.

I was already on the bed with Ari'dan, inspecting him.

'' **I think you will make an exception**. '' Said Dena'ee.

'' **But, Arbitrator**—''

One glare from Dena'ee was enough to shut him up. Man… my brother was in a bad state: his waist and left thigh was bandaged and multiple scratches covered his arms. He was unconscious. I delicately moved his right arm and lay beside him; I would wait a hole week there if need be.

In the end, Ari'dan woke up in the middle of the night the day after. I heard a light thrill coming from his chest; he was looking at me.

'' Ari'dan! '' I beamed, hugging his neck.

He weakly hugged me back with his right arm. '' **Sister…**''

I was so happy he was okay and awake.

'' **Tell me everything in details. **''

'' **He has the rest of his life to tell you about his Chiva; let him sleep, Pup**. '' The arbitrator scolded me.

He rose from his chair beside de bed and came closer to squeeze Ari'dan'shoulder: '**' I am proud of you brother. Rest now. **''

I grumbled but settled back against my friend's chest. Ari'dan chuckled softly and went back to sleep.

Xxxxxx

'' **You are driving me crazy!** ''

'' I can't help myself! ''

'' **well, go do something else!** ''

'' I always do something else with you! Now I can't! ''

'' **I am recovering; I can't heal faster; be patient**. **Anyway; you must wait for your armor to be done too; you can't hunt without one.** ''

'' I know that! But I'm not patient! '' I complained walking around him in the grass outside, before sitting down.

'' **Calm yourself or I tell Uria to invite Halkrath here**. ''

I turned sharply toward him: ''You wouldn't dare.''

Ari'dan leaned back on the ground, crossing his arms under his head: '' **I would.** ''

'' Alec is even more an ass with each passing year! ''

'' **He is maturing and is now an adult; it is normal that he wishes to mate with you**. '' My brother said as if it was nothing.

I choke on the thought and Ari'dan chuckled.

'' **What? You know it's true. And I don't know why it's such a big deal for you. You always said that if you were to take a mate it would be a human. And you know Alec, he is a healthy male….**'' He trailed off.

I jumped to my feet: '' YOU ARE CRAZY! Even if we were the last two living humans I would never choose him as my mate! '' I shouted.

My friend was now laughing is ass off; the bastard has been playing with me all along.

'' And what about you? I bet you only wanted to pass your Chiva to have the right to mate! '' I taunted.

He snorted: '' **I told you before; I am not taking a yautja female as a mate. First, I think it is stupid to fight for one and secondly who would want a companion who tries to kill you every time you want to have sex?!** ''

That was something in Yautja society: they were really open-minded about inter species relations. Yautjas didn't see other races as weird or ugly. They found beauty in every kind of being. I guess as long as the other species was compatible with them it didn't matter. More, Yautja females were quite aggressive… And they represented 30 % of the population, which meant some males were not getting any.

And when the time came to have children it was all to their advantage: their genes were dominants. Even though they were mating with another race, their offspring would mostly look like them. Minus a few details. Their colors sometimes. Their eyes. Stuff like that.

'' Then it's decided: I let Alec to you! '' I joked.

It was his turn to strangle himself.

'' See? It's no fun to be matched with Alec.''

We laughed, but then, Ari'dan put on his yautja serious face, deep in thoughts.

'' What is it? '' I asked, confused as I sat beside him.

''**If I can, I would like to take a human mate**.''

'' Yeah, so? ''

He sighed and looked away: '**' I am realist Lyna; humans are repulsed by our appearance. They are either scared of us or bitter toward our race. And I understand that; we invaded their planet. How could a human female could possibly willingly become my mate? For I will not force one to be mine.** ''

I was saddened by his speech: ''Brother; you are kind and intelligent; thoughtful and patient. You are not like most yautja. That's all a human female needs. Or so I heard. They won't care for trophies or kills and stuff like that. Just show who you really are; The Yautjas around say all the time that they are screaming and crying; scared when they bring them here. But who wouldn't be?! These women are kidnapped and forced to live here and they can't do anything about it. Your race is much stronger than ours. It is a fearful experience, believe me. That's why they are scared…your appearance is a minor factor. You are awesome; most females don't deserve you. ''

'' **You're sure?** '' He demanded hesitantly.

'' Ari'dan; if you were not my brother I could not resist you! '' I said laughing.

He smiled and nudged me gently. '' **You know how to lift my mood.**''

They were silent for a moment, just looking at the sky of Yautja Prime.

'' What are the plans after you recovered? ''

My friend looked at me: '' **We hunt.**''

And that's what we did.

As soon as Ari'dan was completely healed and I had my armor, we departed for a hunting planet. My friend didn't want to start with the five Kainde amedha and I could understand him. So we went for the first predator. We chose a dragon like creature; big winged lizard thing. We knew it would be our fist prey; it was big and intimidating. The beast was at least 3 meters high and 10 meters long and weighting well over 1000 lb. After we saw it for the first time, it took us a week to find it back. Then another one for observation; trying to learn a weakness, anything about it. It was an aquatic animal; always near a river or a lake swimming around. Definitively carnivore and diurnal. His wings were not really wings; they were more a swimming apparatus.

I think we picked more than we could chew. It almost killed us two times; but Ari'dan was well decided to have it as his first trophy. It took us three days to settle a trap big enough for the creature. And it only wounded him. For 5 days we tracked the dragon again, we almost died, _again _and then we slayed it. I may be exaggerating about the dying part, but it was really dangerous. And it was hard; we had been quite resourceful.

But that beast's skull was worth it. And we sincerely deserved it; nearly a month to get it! A freaking month. We came back home victorious and in bad shape.

Next target we agreed to go for the Kainde amedha. We did and even though these animals are sly and fast, it was way easier than the dragon. In fact, we both agreed to never try to kill a beast like that again. Never.

I turned seventeen shortly after that. Ari'dan was undecided and hesitant about our next target and his last trial. We traveled a lot, for over nine months until my friend found what he was looking for.

It was a beast he had seen in one of his books; a bear like creature with long fangs. Their pelts were renowned and expensive because of how hard they were to kill.

Bad decision, really. Because this time, it was _I_ who got injured. That stupid bear slashed the small of my back pretty awfully. We were circling it, attacking the animal and exhausting it when suddenly, it charged Ari'dan. My first instinct; jump on its back.

Wow.

I don't remember after that. I woke up on the hunting ship while my friend was tending to my wound.

'' We got it? '' I asked in a hoarse voice as I raised my face from the mat.

'' **More like it got you, insane human. Yes, I killed it.**''

My head fell back on the bed I was on: '' Thanks Paya.''

He then started to reprimand me for like, ever. I didn't listen; I was just in so much pain.

The results so far:

Our year long hunt was coming at an end.

Ari'dan would have all his required rings.

I got three huge claw scars on my back.

I'm 18 and very proud of it in all my 5'11'' glory. My black hair were now reaching past my backside and full of braids and silver beads to match Ari'dan's.

We were coming back home.

Xxxxxx

My brother and I were actually deep in another galaxy, very far from our home. It took us two months and a half to go back. I was totally healed by then (well sometimes it was a bit tender) and very happy about our situation; Ari'dan's dream was about to become true. I was on Yautja prime again; by the gods I think I even miss Alec.

Present days.

We were walking in the city streets: I had the bear immaculate white pelt rolled on my shoulder while Ari'dan was carrying the dragon's head on his back. My friend and I were both wearing necklaces made of Xenomorph's claws. We also kept the bear's fangs; one each other.

Every Yautja, slave and servant were looking at us as we passed and for once I was not embarrassed. Ari'dan put a hand on my shoulder indicating my statue; which was not one of a servant or a slave. He considered me his equal.

I smiled at him, appreciating his gesture.

We directly walked to our house; eager to be there. We talked by computer communication to Uria and Dena'ee; but it has been at least a month since. In front of the door, Ari'dan looked at me and smiled before knocking.

After a few seconds, they heard Uria: '' **I am coming, but master arbitrator Dena'ee is presently absent therefor I-'' **

She stopped when she opened the door. '' **MY CHILDREN ARE BACK!**''

Uria threw herself at us, hugging us both tightly. Then, our governess saw our trophies:

'' **ho by Cetanu! This is…this is wonderful.** ''

Uria took a closer look at us: '' **Wait a minute; none of you were wounded?!** ''

'' **I was**. '' I said, turning to show my back.

I heard her gasp and felt her touch my scars. '' **I thought I told you to be careful….**''

I shrugged my shoulders. '' **Stuff happened**.''

The servant just stared at Ari'dan and I for a moment, love pouring out of her eyes before she let us inside.

Xxxxxx

'' I missed my bed…'' Lyna sighed as she let herself fall onto the mat.

'' **It is **_**my**_** bed**. ''

'' It had not been yours for the past twelve years. '' She stated honestly.

'' **You are right about that. It has been a miracle in the beginning that my brother let us sleep together in it**. '' He said, recalling their first nights.

The girl sat up: '' Talking about the big guy, where is he, again? Mission? ''

'' **Political affair in another town.** ''

'' Hum. ''

They both helped each other out of their armors before going downstairs to eat something.

'' I want the stuff we traded over that planet near Earth. '' The teen said, rummaging through the food.

'' **Nope; it's not good for you. It contains too much sugar and fat and no proteins. Why would you eat this?** ''

'' Because it was delicious! What was its name again? ''

'' **Chocolate… And I won't get you any.** '' He decided.

She was dismayed. '' But I can't live without it, now! ''

'' **I don't see how it could affect your health to a point where it could kill you.**''

'' It's an expression and I really want chocolate Ari'dan! '' She pleaded while making her 'Sad pup face' as Ari'dan called it.

Her friend huffed and looked away: '' **Maybe…sometime.**''

Lyna smiled triumphantly while they ate under his bitter glare: '**'don't go thinking you can manipulate me all you want when you do that with your pretty blue eyes**. ''

'' How could I? '' She grinned.

Her brother pushed her head, almost sending her to the floor, but she just laughed and shoved him back.

'' **I see that you two haven't changed.** ''

'' **Brother!** '' Ari'dan exclaimed while walking to Dena'ee and clasping his shoulders in greeting.

Lyna rose too and calmly went to stand beside her friend: '' **Arbitrator Dena'ee**.'' She said half joking with a nod of her head. He looked at her:

'' **Pup, you've grown.** ''

She smiled: '' **Then maybe ''pup'' is not appropriated anymore.** ''

The tall yautja chuckled. '' **Still full of spirit I see...You will always be small to me. I'm glad you are both safe and healthy; Uria told me you brought your required trophies too; I am eager to see them. **'' He said with an approving tone.

'' **Yes; I'm going to collect my rings in two days. Then I'll send a message to the Academy; I wish to start as soon as possible.** '' Ari'dan informed him.

'' **Good. Now…I would like to see at which fighting level you both stand.** ''

Lyna and Ari'dan exchanged a glance; perfect.

Xxxxxx

At the last minute, the arbitrator blocked Ari'dan's attack to his head with both hands on his spear; he looked at his left: Lyna wasn't there anymore.

Appearing between the two yautjas, the teen's armored fist shot toward the ceiling, hitting him square in the chin. He stumbled back, surprised and couldn't dodge her friend's next move; Dena'ee got slashed by Ari'dan's combistick.

They didn't stop there; no time for that. They kept attacking again and again: the tall yautja wouldn't win today… Or any other time when they were together. The black yautja was strong and experienced, so it took them some time to get him to surrender, but it happened eventually.

The three of them were panting in the kerhite, tired and sweaty.

'' **Well… I am quite surprised. Agreeably so; you didn't stop your training while you were away.** ''

Of course they hadn't. Lyna was glad they did; they couldn't have beaten him otherwise. Arbitrator Dena'ee was an impressive adversary. She was certain Ari'dan could not defeat him alone, nor she. Her brother was now 7'3 feet tall and the black yautja was still almost a foot taller than him, being 8 feet.

They bowed to each other and began to clean up the kerhite.

'' **What are we doing this evening, sister?** '' Ari'dan asked Lyna as they were getting out.

'' I want to see Amaru! I miss her…''

'' **It's a great idea! I wanted new leather to put under my armor; mine is all used and thin now.**''

'' Yeah. Let's go! ''

'' **I have work to do; enjoy your evening**.'' Said Dena'ee, leaving us promptly.

Xxxxxx

The teen practically ran there with Ari'dan in tow.

'' Amaru! Girl! We are back! '' Shouted Lyna as they arrived in front of the shop.

They faced Sit'gin instead: '**' Hello friends. I heard your hunt went well? You've been gone for a long time!** ''

'' **yes, everything is fine: we arrived this morning**. '' Ari'dan informed him.

The merchant turned to shout behind him: '' **Amaru! Lyna's here!** ''

As the short blond appeared, Lyna's eyes went wide: she was not wearing her leather collar anymore… In its place was a golden chain with a tiny green gem hanging from it.

What? Sit'gin had-had… what?! Amaru noticed her friend staring the necklace and went scarlet. She face palmed herself and walked straight to Lyna, hooking an arm with hers:

'' **I'm going for a stroll with Lyna, master.** ''

'' **You don't need to call me that anymore… I told you**. '' Sit'gin mumbled.

'' **Yes, **_**master**__._ '' She grumbled back.

Lyna and Ari'dan exchanged a confused look, before she was dragged away by Amaru. The two yautjas stayed together as they watched them go.

When they were far enough Lyna asked: '' What the hell, Megan? ''

'' It's him; not me. ''

They walked side by side, Amaru just coming to her shoulder at her 5'1.

'' I don't understand… ''

'' I don't either! He didn't even asked me! He just- he just did! '' Amaru hissed, indignant.

'' So…you're not really happy about it.'' Lyna stated.

'' It's… it's just that… I would have preferred being informed of it: we should have talked about it. Really: I never cared about who would be my mate… Human, Yautja or any other race. I'm open minded about it. Now I feel Sit'gin was just waiting for me to be 16, so he could legally take me as his mate! '' She fumed.

'' Wait a minute; how long has it been…? ''

'' Three weeks now.''

'' Woah. That's real weird. I don't know, you two were like… I don't know. ''Lyna stuttered.

Amaru face palmed her forehead again: '' I KNOW.''

The teen studied her friend more closely: ''You're upset, but it's more than that: what is it? ''

The tiny teen looked away: '' I—It's the way it happened; that's all. ''

'' …and how did it happen? ''

'' Sit'gin came to my room one evening and just…he just took me. '' She whispered.

'' You can't be serious…''

She nodded a few times: '' He ordered me to take my clothes off; I didn't know what to do Lyna, I was freaking out. ''

A seven feet tall yautja ordering you _that_ is enough to make anyone freak out.

'' I was not moving so Sit'gin came to me and he started to remove my clothes himself.''

That was some scary shit… And what could Amaru have done!? She's tiny and so gentle.

'' When I tried to ask him what he was doing, master told me to not be afraid, that he would be gentle…''

'' And!? '' Lyna was on edge.

'' I kind of panicked and began to struggle. ''

'' Like any girl would have in your situation.'' She said patting her back, trying to comfort her.

'' It did not serve me; Sit'gin had had no troubles to subdue me… And well. You know the rest.''

'' Was it so bad? '' Lyna demanded, curious.

'' It hurt. I was really sore in the morning… But Sit'gin didn't wake me up. He let me sleep and didn't bother me all day. Now… it's not so bad. But I sleep in his bed now…''

''So… Sit'gin is correct with you? ''

She waved her off: '' Yeah yeah; the guy would never harm me. I'm just pissed about the situation. Seriously, it's worse for him… He's trying and I've been a real bitch since to punish him. '' She said laughing.

'' You, a bitch? What? You don't make his breakfast anymore? ''

Amaru pulled her tongue out at her.

'' I've been horrible and now I feel bad. I've given him the silent treatment for like 3 days after, I glared at him, I ate alone… Ho my…I'm a monster. ''

'' Yeah. Those are pretty terrible crimes.''

'' No seriously; Sit'gin even visited Arbitrator Dena'ee, seeking his advise.''

'' What!? Dena'ee!? Ho that big black… He didn't even tell us about that! '' She exclaimed.

'' Well maybe he forgot.''

'' Pff! That guy doesn't '' forget''. Anyway, it's probably Uria who ended up giving help to Sit'gin.''

They turned around a corner, dodging a few people.

'' You're probably right about that. '' Amaru agreed.

Xxxxxx

*with Ari'dan and Sit'gin*

''… **That was quite..**. **well, it was lame**. '' commented honestly Ari'dan.

Both yautja were sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of c'ntlip.

Sit'gin planted his face on the table in front of him: '' **I know… But I was sure she would refuse and then it would have been really awkward. I like her so much: she is so kind and gentle all the time… And now I have wounded her, my companion. After I mated with her, she ignored me for like 3 or 4 days! Always glaring at me and letting me eat alone… And the worse is she continued to work and help, smiling at every client. I feel like a monster**. ''

'' **I don't think it's the fact that she's now your mate… It's probably the way it happened, don't worry. You tell me you are kind and fair to her; Amaru won't hold grudge. Just be patient**. ''

'' **You're sure?** ''

'' **Yes; I know humans; Lyna at least. It is a female human thing you know. They are always more upset about the ''how'' than the ''what''. If I try to hide something from her, she is angry about it, not the fact that she doesn't know what I'm hiding. Amaru is upset because you did not discuss it with her. You chose for you both without asking her… And maybe the fact that you just appeared in her bedroom, ordering her to remove her clothes like some barbarian**. ''

Sit'gin raised his head, insulted: '' **I didn't know what to do! I thought going straight for it would be the best solution!** ''

Ari'dan took a sip of his beverage: '' **Believe me: you scared the life out of her when you did that**.''

He sighed: '' **I knew she was scared idiot! Her eyes were wide and she could not even move anymore. Amaru was shaking while I took her clothes off and I was about to stop, but then I saw her beautiful body… And I lost it.** ''

'' **You…lost it?** ''

Sit'gin looked away: '' **I went mad with lust for her… And I took her, at least I had the decency to be careful. I knew she had never mated with anyone.** ''

Ari'dan heard the girls coming back and rose, patting Sit'gin's shoulder: '' **be patient and kind, time will resolve your problem.'**'

He nodded and rose himself to say goodbye.

Xxxxxx

Lyna and her brother were walking back to the house, strolling idly.

'' Well, this was quite a story.''

'' **I am not surprised, Lyna.**'' Her friend said seriously.

She cocked her head: '' No?''

'' **You know the relation yautja-human. I'm sorry to tell you this, but what surrounds you is not representative of it.** ''

She looked down: '' I know…''

'' **If a yautja wishes to take his human pet or servant as a mate, he easily can as long as the female is over 16. Worse, if a master wants to mate a female human he can whenever it pleases him… And it happens often, all the time. It angers me Lyna; I see you as my equal and there is no reason to see you any other way. Humans are intelligent and sentient beings! If this was to happen to our females, it would be a scandal! I can't figure out why others don't understand that! ** '' He growled as he banged his fist on a wall.

'' Hey, it's ok… You are doing what is right. What others do is not your problem. It is just sad for the humans. Ari; there is not much we can do, but show the example.'' She said as she stroked his back to calm him.

'' **You are quite accepting; I would not be if I were you.**'' He confessed.

'' It angers me too, brother… but mostly, it sadden me. ''

'' **You know I would never let anyone harm you, right? You know I will never mistreat you either? You can count on me Lyna. I will never betray you!** ''

She laughed: '' I know that since I first landed my eyes on you. I never doubted you. ''

Ari'dan put an arm around her shoulders and draw her into his side. '' **Sorry to tell you this, but the human male who's gonna have you will have to be up to my norms.** ''

'' Who said a human male was gonna have me? _I_ will have a human male and he sure will be up to your standards! ''

Her friend ruffled her hair: '' **That's the attitude**.''

Without another word, they went back home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Chapter 5:

'' **You may come forth and present us your trophies, Ari'dan son of Kar'dan.** ''

Completely armored and all clean up, Lyna and her brother advanced, their arms full of pelts, claws, fangs and the skull. They walked through the spacious marble floored room until there was only a few meters separating them. They all presented themselves. The Elders were surprised with the bear's fur and the ''dragon'' skull. They glanced several times between the trophies and us.

'' **This is impressive… And you were also the youngest of your group during the Chiva?**''

Ari'dan nodded.

The high ranked yautjas looked at each others with approval, then talked for some time.

The siblings stood there unsure of themselves, waiting for their decision.

They turned toward them again: '' **the council agreed to give you the three rings; you deserve them. The evidences of your success are impressive; few presented those before us.** ''

One of the council member came forward: '' **I would like to see the delicious creature standing at your side closer. **''

'_Guess I am the 'delicious creature'_ ' She thought as she stepped forth.

The dark green Yautja circled her, observing her; the teenager didn't like it one bit. Lyna could feel it didn't please Ari'dan either. He quickly extended a hand to take hold of her chin, but she promptly dodged, stepping out of the way under his arm.

'' **I see; you are a fighter.** '' He chuckled.

She appeared calm; but she had been on her guard all the time.

Ari'dan protectively placed himself between them: '' **Lyna doesn't like to be touched by strangers, sorry.**''

'' **I can also see that **_**you**_** don't like it either; I only wanted to see those beautiful blue eyes. **'' He drawled.

'' **Doten, enough. It is Honored Arbitrator Dena'ee's brother; he told us about these two**. **This human is not a pet or a servant; the female is Ari'dan's fighting partner** **and she is family to him**. '' Explained one of the elders with a kind voice; his dreadlocks were almost completely grey and covered by rings. Al'tan, if she remembered well.

'' **How touching.** '' Doten said as he regained his place.

Three servants arrived by a side door and respectfully bowed to the council.

'' **Ari'dan you may go with them; they will give and install your hunting rings**.''

Lyna made a move to follow her friend, but Doten talked: '' **No, you stay here. Humans aren't allowed to see the ring ceremony.** ''

The old yautja confirmed: ''**sadly it is true; you may wait here until your friend is done**.''

The girl nodded and stood there, under their scrutinizing gazes. After a few minutes of silence, Al'tan spoke:

'' **Tell me young Lyna; you've helped Ari'dan since the beginning or so I've been told by your master, the Arbitrator. Is it true?** ''

She nodded.

'' **You may speak; none will take offense.**''

'' **Yes, it is true Elder**.''

'' **Could I ask why?** ''

Lyna thought for a second before answering:

'' **Ari'dan is my brother; he is the person who counts the most for me. I would do anything for him should he ask. His dreams are my dreams, his goals are my goals: it is natural that I offer all the help I can provide**. ''

This created a few whispers among the council. The old yautja only smiled:

'' **He is lucky to have a friend like you.** ''

'' **He is, indeed.** '' Trilled Doten.

What a jerk.

Another member began to talk: '' **How long have you been on our planet?** ''

'' **Almost thirteen years…**''

Another wave of whispers.

'' **How did you get the scars in your back? **'' Asked a visibly younger yautja.

'' **I have been clawed when we killed the bear.**''

It went on and on until Ari'dan came back, three new rings adorning his dreadlocks.

He trotted to her and clasped their forearms together: '' Congratulation, brother!''

Ari'dan placed a hand behind her head and pulled it to his own as he crouched lower: '' **It could not have been possible without you.** ''

She beamed a smile.

'' **If all human-yautja relations would be like yours; we would not have problems! You can take your trophies young one and I hope to see you both again**. '' The old yautja said.

Doten rose from his seat: '' **Don't leave so fast; I would like to invite you both in my domain. I wish to present one of my slaves to your pet.** ''

Lyna whispered to Ari'dan in English: '' Bad idea; I really don't feel it well. ''

'' I agree.''

The slender yautja turned toward Doten: '' **I am honored, But I must respectfully decline: we are both very taken these times.**''

They gathered their things and they took the road back home.

Xxxxxx

'' Man… that guy was a creep.'' Lyna confessed as she ate a fruit, sitting on the counter.

Ari'dan agreed as he sought his collation too. '' **I share your opinion; I didn't like the way he was looking at you.** ''

'' **Who was looking at her how?** '' A deep voice asked.

Dena'ee and his subtle entries during their conversations…

Lyna's brother snorted: '' **A council member, Doten. He was looking at her like she was his next meal or something… He invited us to his home, but I politely declined.**''

The arbitrator growled and came directly in front of her, before taking hold of her face. The black yautja began to inspect her; how un-Dena'ee-like…

Lyna planted her feet on his abdomen trying to push him away: '' **I'm alright, I'm alright! Release me!** ''

He let go of her face, but remained there: '' **Refusing his invitation was the right thing to do.** **Doten is not to be taken lightly; he is dangerous and he treats his servants like objects. He has no respect for anything else than yautjas. **''

The teenager crawled around on the counter trying to get down: '**'It doesn't matter: we won't go there for a while**. '' She said as she jumped to the floor.

But she never landed; Dena'ee caught her around her middle.

'' **Dena'ee**! '' She growled as she struggled.

'' **It is a serious matter, Pup.**'' He hold her by the waist in front of him, like she was a doll. '' **I forbid you to ever go there again.** ''

'' **HEY! But in two years Ari'dan will get his healing ring! I'm gonna be there!** ''

'' **Yes: she's gonna be there brother**. '' He confirmed.

The black yautja deposed her on the ground and she glared at him, going at her friend's side.

'' **Maybe, but I will be there as well.** '' Dena'ee said sternly.

'' **you will come if you wanna come…**'' Ari'dan said with a shrug, not caring about what his brother decides to do.

'' **Anyway; it's only in two years: Ari'dan will be at the Academy and I will be with him for that time. We won't cross path again; he'll forget about us.** ''

The arbitrator looked down and was about to argue when: '' **What are you two doing in the kitchen again! Supper is coming in less than 2 hours! You both act as if you were never fed! **''

Uria was coming toward them with THE spoon; they got hit often enough to know how that huge wooden spoon hurt. Lyna was already running out of the room; it did not take long for Ari'dan to arrive beside her. Dena'ee was left behind, stunned.

'' **Run, you fool!** '' Shouted his brother as they turned the corner.

'' **Wha**—'' A vicious spoon attack got him directly on the knuckles.

'' **Ouch.**''

Another hit on the head.

'' **I hope none of you were sitting on the counter again! I prepare the food there!** ''

The black yautja was starting to recoil under the repeated attacks, a confused look on his face.

Xxxxxx

2 days later.

'' **You will both come; it is not even disputable.** '' Announced Dena'ee.

Lyna was sprawled on the big sofa, head toward the floor: '' **Why? Those events are boring**.''

Ari'dan nudged her in the ribs from his side of the couch: '' **Don't be so crude about it**.''

'' **I'm honest.**''

The black yautja was getting annoyed with them: '' **I am an honored arbitrator and I am politically involved in many affairs. People know I have a little brother, one that just received three rings. People also know that I have a human and guess what? Not a single yautja have ever seen one of you to those events!** **Because you never came! '**'

'' **Well? They know we exist; they don't need to see us**.'' The girl confessed, uninterested.

Her brother was trying hard to not laugh beside her.

'' **Arrogant human. I am almost seen as not caring for never bringing you there!** ''

Ari'dan found his composure: '' **We will go brother; there is no need to worry.** ''

Lyna raised her head: '' '**we' as in you and I? Or you and your brother?** ''

Her friend gave her a stern glare: '' **You and I foolish creature… And I'm gonna dress you finely for the occasion**.''

'' **What!? No! I didn't even want to go from the start!** '' She complained.

'' **It is an excellent idea. Pup, you will do as my brother says… And I will be the one to draw the symbols on you.** ''

'' **But**—''

'' **No 'buts'. You will do as I say. I don't understand why you complain; most females like to be all dressed up and enjoyed these kind of things.**''

She crossed her arms and growled at him.

Xxxxxx

Surprisingly enough, Ari'dan enjoyed the hell out of primping her. Every time he could get a chance to do it, it was taking hours to readying her. Choosing her clothes himself, every single piece of jewelry or trinket.

He loved it.

And the worse: her hair. Ari'dan would pass so much time on it… Braiding, attaching, putting bands in it. For the Yautjas, their pets' appearance was important and her brother took pride into it.

Lyna was standing, grumpy, as Ari'dan installed her clothes as he saw fit. He had put on her a kind of skirt, but it wasn't: it was held by a thread hanging low around the waist. It was attached in her back and at her front, revealing the sides of her hips. The pale grey material was about a foot long, covering her rear and her private parts. She felt naked; she was only wearing a thong under this flimsy clothing!

Kneeling, he was now joining the sides of this skirt at the bottom with a silver string, so it would stay down.

Ari'dan rose and looked her over with a critical glance, before fetching the black loincloth and placing it at her front and back. The teen wriggled a bit, annoyed.

'' **Stop moving so much; it will only take more time.**''

'' I don't understand what's all the fuss about! ''

'' **You will look great; therefore we are showing how important our family is.** '' The yautja explained as he picked up her top.

This time, the top was both color; grey and black. It was a long piece of tissue that Ari'dan crossed under her arm pits and over her breasts several times before tying it in the back.

'' **Time for the jewels**! '' He exclaimed, excited.

She groaned.

He put a few silver chains around her ankles and large metallic bands as wrists-protector.

'' **You want something around your biceps?** ''

She pouted: '' No.''

'' **Okay then; you are choosing the collar.** ''

'' Fantastic.''

'' **Be grateful**.'' He reproached her as he retrieved them.

Ari'dan came back with three collars: one a dark brown made of leather, complexly braided. The second one was black, still made of leather with a pearl embedded at its front. The last one was a silver band full of artistic carvings.

Definitively not the brown one.

She already wore metallic bands…so not the silver one.

'' The black one Ari.'' She pointed.

'' **Nice choice!** ''

Her friend removed her previous collar and clasped the new one around her neck in a comfortable fit.

'' **You are gorgeous! Magnificent creature!** '' He half joked knowing his sister didn't like those sessions.

'' Well. Maybe. '' She mumbled.

'' **I can't wait to do your hair, but now Dena'ee is gonna put some symbols on you.**''

Not the paints…

'' **Brother! You can come in!** '' the grey yautja said as he left the room, being replaced by Dena'ee instead.

With a bowl full of black paint, he entered and deposed it on the table near her. The tall yautja told her to come closer and to tie her mane on her head.

'' **I will start with your legs then I'll do your upper body.** ''

'' **Is it necessary?** ''

'' **It is important for us and I never had the chance to draw on you even though your my human as well.** '' He explained.

She hated that expression. My human. At least he didn't say 'pet'.

'' **I'm not a propriety.** '' she muttered.

He chuckled: '' **Don't be angry; you know what I meant.** ''

The black yautja knelt and began to draw on her thigh with his fingers. It was not as bad as she thought it would be; shockingly enough, Dena'ee was gentle and finical in his work. In fact, it was relaxing.

He was carefully applying the paint and using his claws to make the smaller patterns. The arbitrator did the outside of her thighs and then drew some lines on her shins. Dena'ee turned to face her and made a circle around her navel, surrounded by small dots and two vertical lines.

'' **Sit before me**. ''

She sat facing him as he began again on her collarbones and shoulders. Afterward, the yautja grabbed her left arm and draw on it from shoulder to hand, before doing the same to her right arm.

''**Turn**.''

He did her back, just a few symbols here and there and ordered her to face him again. Dena'ee dipped his finger in the black substance and started to apply it on her face.

He drew a line coming from her forehead to the tip of her nose first. Then, the male painted vertical lines on her chin and jaw before adding a symbol on her right cheek.

The black yautja took a step back, looking her over.

'' **Close your eyes**. ''

She did and he gently put some paint on her eyelids, spreading it so it would not be so thick and dark.

'' **What was that for? I've never seen any paint there.**'' Lyna asked.

''**On Earth, many human females are doing this with different colors and I find it quite suiting. It accentuates their eyes. Since your eyes are such a vibrant blue, I thought it would be a good idea**.''

She looked away, embarrassed by her lack of knowledge about her own specie. '' **Ho…**''

'' **Well I am done; I'm bringing you back to Ari'dan.** ''

He walked her out of the room and as soon as her friend saw her, his eyes went wide:

'' **You look great! Dena'ee; I didn't know you had an artistic side. I like what you did on her eyes**. ''

'' **I feel like a walking mosaic.** ''

Ari'dan lightly cuffed her on the head.

'' **You stop complaining; he did an excellent job with you; better than I've ever done. Now your hair**.''

Xxxxxx

One hour and a half later, her hair were braided, banded, beaded, twisted and tied back. Some braids and strands of hair were hanging on the sides of her face… According to Ari'dan, it was more 'elegant'.

Lyna then helped her brother to put his armor on, tying his wrists guards. She scrubbed a few mud stains and oiled it before they were ready.

Dena'ee was wearing his black armor, all clean and gleaming… He was being his awesome self, as usual.

'' **So we're ready?** '' Lyna demanded, tired of all these preparations.

'' **Yes, we are going now**. ''

Xxxxxx

It was exactly as Ari'dan had described it: pretty, well organized and full of arrogant Yautjas with their arrogant pets. The event was held in a huge place; half outside and inside. There were fountains, tables full of food, servants…it was all well decorated. Classy as hell.

Dena'ee seemed comfortable enough, making small talks to different people, walking idly among the crowd. She and Ari'dan were standing awkwardly, feeling out of place.

'' What are we doing here? ''

'' **I sincerely don't know**.'' He answered.

They saw the arbitrator coming their way: '' **You two, just don't stand there; many are curious about you. Come with me, I will present you**.''

Reluctantly, the siblings followed them, stopping every time a yautja was asking about them.

'' **You took your time bringing your brother and your human to us! They are quite charming together.** '' said a tall female.

Another female arrived, accompanied by her mate: '' **This human female is beautiful! I like her long mane. So black…**'' She exclaimed as she reached for the tip of a braid.

Lyna let her do it without complaining, even leaning in to make it easier. Ari'dan was stiff beside her but Dena'ee gave her an approving look. Her mate spoke:

'' **I heard, young Ari'dan, that you killed a Raiku Lizard and a bear from planet X34. Is that true**? ''

He nodded: '' **It is**.''

'' **I was told that the Raiku lizards are hard to killed and that the bear from X34 were quite rare. Congratulation.** ''

'' **Thank you.** '' he said shyly.

The male looked at her: '**' And she helped you? Arbitrator Dena'ee once told me she was your hunting and fighting partner**.''

''**Yes. We are stronger together.** ''

Dena'ee spoke: '' **They defeated me in the kerhite, the other day.** ''

'' **impressing. Well, I hope to see you both more often!** '' Said the female as the couple departed.

The evening went on like this for the most part; meeting new people, saluting politely others, and idle talks.

Boring. Well, until...

She was by the fountains, while Ari'dan and his brother were talking to some high ranked council members and yautjas from the Academy, when she got brutally pushed to the side on the shoulder. Lyna stumbled two or three steps back, glaring at whoever dared shove her without reason.

A tall man, probably late twenties was staring at her. He was obviously someone's pet, judging by his clothes. And not just any pet; he was wearing a leather armor and many scars covered him… So a hunting partner too. The guy had a rough look; the sides of his head were shaved, the top hair falling lighty into his eyes while he had a short ponytail behind his head. He wore protect wrists and she could see he had permanent tattoos. Tall, dark and scary also had a few days beard, as well as a scar crossing his left brow.

'' What's your problem?! ''

He advanced on her, trying to intimidate her: '' **I don't speak human, female**.''

'' **Well, what's your damn problem?! I have not even seen you before**! '' She growled.

He grinned: '' **I am Kiba, my master is the honorable hunter Hor'jin**.''

'' **Never heard of you both. Go away.** '' The teen said, trying to walk around him.

His arm shot out and Kiba pushed her again; this scenario happened two more times and Lyna had had enough.

She frowned: '' **Stop that! I haven't done anything to you**.''

''**No**.'' He said, still grinning.

Tired of this little game, she used her speed and fighting experience to get pass the man, quickly moving behind him. Lyna showed him her winning face and continued her walk.

_3…2…1_… She thought.

The girl dodged him a second time, lightly stepping out of his way.

She blocked his reaching hand, unbalancing him and making the man stumble a bit.

Again and once more.

'' **You move fast and well**. '' He said in a tone full of approval as he moved toward her.

'' **Leave me be.**''

Every time he was taking a step, she was taking one back. They danced like that around for a bit:

'' **Don't be shy**.'' Kiba drawled.

The teenager halted completely and asked, exasperated: '' **what do you want?** ''

'' **I've challenged you; showed you interest and you ignored it and dismissed me.** ''

He had challenged her? Then she remembered him shoving her shoulder… Well, it was the _Yautja_ sign for a challenge. They were humans.

'' **We're humans idiot; pushing someone is just rude. Why did you challenge me anyway?** ''

Kiba came closer and she let him: '' **What is your name female?** ''

'' **I'll tell you so you can stop calling me 'female'. I'm Lyna**.'' She said flatly.

The man made a please sound and reached for a braid, but the girl batted his arm away.

'' **Don't touch me and leave me alone**.''

'' **Such a feisty creature; I like that**.''

'' **You won't like it any longer if you don't quit bothering me. '**' Lyna growled, trying to be threatening.

The rough looking man laughed: '' **I was hoping you'd say something like that.**''

Without warning, he launched himself at her; she barely dodged that he was attacking again.

That guy was fast.

She side stepped and deviated his hits; finding a way to avoid his superior strength. Kiba obviously knew how to fight and had some experiences…

They stood facing each other: Lyna frowning and him grinning.

Fighting with him was not a very tempting option, then she recalled the gardens… she could try and escape him there. The teenager abruptly turned and bolted toward the vegetation.

Kiba remained there a second or two, dumbfounded, before coming after her.

'' **Hey! Stop trying to fly away from me female!** '' He shouted while running.

Lyna looked over her shoulder: '' **Catch me if you can, idiot!** ''

They ran for a few minutes between the threes, bushes and flowers; she was getting tired and she knew she had to do something soon.

Nimbly, she jumped on a bench, then a fountain structure, she ran on a branch to finally land lightly on the wall surrounding the place. It seemed that heights were gonna save her once more against a human male. She walked arrogantly and with elegance, smiling triumphantly.

Kiba had a foot on the said bench, looking up at her. '' **That was impressive. But I think it is coward. Come back down and face me. **''

She ignored him and continued her stroll on the wall, surveying the party.

The man snarled: '' **I'm talking to you!** ''

'' **I hope; there is only plants around us**.'' She mocked him.

'' **Fine. You got it coming for you.** '' He warned.

What was he gonna do? The wall was at over three meters high. Then she gulped; Kiba had started to climb in the three.

Crap.

Lyna began to run on the wall, getting as far from him as she could. The girl glanced behind her; he was now on the wall!

Kiba was running faster than her and soon there was only a couple of meters separating them.

_Time to jump_… She sighed mentally.

The female pulled her knees closer to her chest and rolled on the ground since the wall was just too high to land on her feet.

Kiba didn't hesitate and went down the same way; he raised his head and smirked.

Man! Would he ever give up!? He was restless and she was starting to be out of breath. Well to bad: she sprinted again, the hunter on her heels.

Lyna avoided the threes, jumped over the bushes, bowed under the branches, pushed herself faster: there was nothing to do!

'' **You can't run away from me!** ''

Halting, she turned around, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

'' **Finally.** ''

She glared at him; he too was breathing hard a little bit, his necklace made of claws moving in time with his inspirations. The man stood straighter before speaking again:

'' **Well, do you find me worthy enough now to bestow me your attention? '**' He asked, puffing his chest.

That guy was weird.

'' **You speak in riddles! I don't know why you're attacking and chasing me like this! **'' Lyna hissed.

'' **I want you.**'' Kiba answered simply.

What. The. Hell.

She stared at him with a raised brow: '**' Man, you are not well in your head; I think it's clear that I'm not interested by now. If you're looking for a mating, I'm fairly certain there is a few willing human maids around. Well goodbye.**''

Lyna turned on herself and walked toward the reception, deciding that staying alone with this man was not a good idea. Maybe giving him her back was even worst: in a matter of seconds, she was on the ground, Kiba above her.

Struggling, she tried to move her wrists out of his grip: '' **Let go of me!** ''

'' **later**.''

He leaned on her, nuzzling her hair and rubbing his cheek against her temple.

'' **You smell so good and you feel so soft**…''

Now she was angry: she extended a leg and kneed him in the balls. He groaned and released her wrists. As he did so, Lyna elbowed him in the face and punched him off of her.

They were both quickly on their feet after that, in a fighting stance. The brute licked the blood at his lip's corner.

They jumped on each other at the same time; starting a battle.

He was strong, she was fast and they both had experiences. The humans were on equal ground, but deeply, Lyna knew that if it was going on and on she would loose. He had more stamina than her.

They were not trying to damage each other, just temporary incapacitate their opponent. But the girl was seeing her end coming toward her and she played dirty. With a rapid move, she hit him in the throat with the side of her hand and then punched him in the solar plexus. Efficiently stopping his breathing at two places.

He had started it while she was peacefully standing by a fountain! It was his fault anyway. Lyna gave him a haughty glare, raising her chin and trotted back to Ari'dan and Dena'ee.

They were still conversing; just not with the same people.

As soon as her brother saw her, he knew something was up: '' **what happened? Your face is red and you look a bit…dirtier.** ''

'' Nothing… just been chased by an idiot. '' She grumbled.

He faced her, surprised to hear that: '' **What do you mean 'chased'?** ''

'' Well, I was standing by the fountain relaxing when that guy, Kiba, just shoved me, nearly sending me to the ground. Then, when I tried to go away, he blocked my path several times, even trying to grab me. I was pissed, so I ran into the garden and managed to get on the wall. That moron clamb too, we ran for a while, we jumped down, he chased me again… We fought, but he was not really trying to hurt me. However, I got annoyed and hit him in the throat and in the diaphragm and I walked here. '' She resumed quickly.

'' **I am sad that you don't try harder to get human friends**…''

'' WHAT!? I just told you that I've been chased, attacked, hunted and that's your answer? And I have human friends: Amaru is my friend. ''

'' **She's your only human friend**.''

Lyna pushed him, pissed: '' I'm serious Ari'dan: that man was scary! He was covered in scars, he was at least 6 inches taller than I and full of muscles! That guy was no house pet; he knew how to fight as well as he was fast and tough.''

'' **What is it, Pup?** '' Dena'ee asked, finally realizing she was there and tormented.

Ari'dan answered as they strolled away: '' **She got harassed by someone else's pet.** ''

'' **Harassed!? I'm fairly certain he wanted to eat my liver and keep my bones as trophies!**'' She hissed.

'' **Are you not over reacting, sister?** ''

She shook her head with energy.

'' **I believe her; human males are often leaded by their hormones and instincts. I have seen it more than once on Earth. Lyna is a young and healthy female, it is natural**. '' Dena'ee grunted in an indifferent tone, patting her back.

Lyna gave a pointed look at Ari'dan: '' **See!?** ''

'' **Honored Arbitrator Dena'ee. Enjoying boring events, I'm surprised, disagreeably so**.'' Said a deep voice behind them.

They all turned to see a gruff looking yautja; he was as tall as Dena'ee if not more. The new comer was green and brown, covered in black spots and scars. He had skulls on him, claws, fangs and his armor was all used and scratched. Over 30 rings adorned his dreadlocks.

The black yautja slightly bowed to him: '' **Honorable hunter Hor'jin, it has been a long time.**''

…Hor'jin?.. It was ringing some bells.

'' **Well, I was hunting and this city is full of uppity yautjas and council members; not a place for me.** '' He grunted.

Dena'ee chuckled lightly: '' **I am certain. Let me introduce you to my little brother Ari'dan and our human, Lyna, his hunting partner.**''

The girl frowned; these two knew each other; the arbitrator's tone was informal and friendly. Well, as friendly as Dena'ee could make it.

'' **Let me have a look at your rings pup!** '' Hor'jin spoke to Ari'dan.

The hunter checked them: '' **That's a good start! Those are not beasts easily killed. She helped you?** ''

'' **It would not have been possible without her. Lyna knows how to fight.** '' Ari'dan said, squeezing her shoulder.

'' **This is rare to see human females involved in fighting and hunting. I am glad to hear this; I also have human companion.** ''

'' **Ho? Well maybe Lyna and your human could get to know each other.** '' Said Dena'ee.

'' **Sure. I am wondering where he is. Probably rutting a female or fighting with another pet, he is quite restless. I'll call him.** ''

Lyna was already trying to get away, but Ari'dan caught her arm, understanding immediately what was going on.

Hor'jin made a loud whistle and after a minute or two, the teenager saw Kiba trotting toward them. Lyna hid herself as much as she could behind her brother.

'' **You called?** ''

His master eyed him; he was bruised and there was still a little blood around his mouth.

'' **This is Kiba. Kiba this is an old friend; Honored Arbitrator Dena'ee, his brother Ari'dan and their human Lyna.** ''

'' **Lyna, eh? Stop hiding, female!** '' He snarled trying to get a better look around for her.

The girl got out from behind Ari'dan's back: '' **Please to meet you, Kiba**. '' She told the lie with a strained voice and a fake smile.

He made a threatening step toward her: ''**Don't play coy with me, my gorgeous creature.** '' He drawled.

Dena'ee probably understood by now, but Hor'jin was quite confused about his pet's behavior.

'' **Try to be polite for once Kiba, the female has greeted you respectfully even though she was probably frightened by your appearance. You are a lot bigger than her and she looks young**.'' His master reproached him.

'' **This girl isn't afraid of me at all; we already met**.'' He said indignantly.

'' **Is that so? You two don't even look surprised…**'' Pointed the hunter, talking about the other yautjas.

Dena'ee talked: '' **no; we heard about their… acquaintance**. **We didn't know it was your pet, though**.''

''…**And how was this acquaintance?** ''

Kiba explained: '' **I showed her my interest and challenged her; she didn't even respond to me and ignored me! She ran away from me…Then we fought.** ''

''… **And you lost if I remember well. And your view of the story is missing parts**. '' pointed the girl.

He gave her a warning gaze.

'' **So it's Lyna who put you in this state?** ''

He looked away and groaned a barely audible 'yes'.

Hor'jin started to laugh: '' **You did a good job Dena'ee! Kiba has never been defeated by another human.**''

Lyna pulled her tongue out at him. Payback time idiot. The man growled dangerously.

'' **she played dirty and I didn't want to hurt her!** ''

Hor'jin lectured him: '' **You're bigger and way stronger than her; you should have been able to subdue her without harming her**. ''

Kiba tried to grab her again, but she escaped him easily.

'' **I will have you, wayward female**.''

'' **Never!** '' She exclaimed.

Dena'ee and Ari'dan were watching the exchange quietly, while Hor'jin was surveying the two humans dancing around each other.

'' **Well, Kiba is almost 29 years old now…and I've never seen him infatuated like this**.''

'' **He is… infatuated? Looks more like he wants to tear her to pieces**.'' Commented Ari'dan.

Dena'ee remained silent.

The hunter waved a hand dismissively: '' **Believe me, I know him; I have him since he is a suckling. Kiba doesn't know anything about human ways. He is aggressive; battling with other males and mating with any females he wishes to take. It's his way; it's our way. Human females are usually cowering before him and your Lyna stands up for herself; it probably gets him hot.**''

While they were conversing, Lyna avoided Kiba once more and ran behind Dena'ee, poking her head just under his right armpit.

Kiba went to Hor'jin's side, breathing hard: '' **You little house pet! You can't run and hide behind your master forever. **''

'' **Yeah? Watch me idiot!** '' The girl taunted, wich was easier to do when she was shielded by Dena'ee's body.

He looked up at Hor'jin:

'' **I desire her Master; she's a fighter! I wish to take her as my mate. My pups would be strong and healthy. Would it be o.k. if she lives with us?** ''

Ho the cocky son of a bitch…

'' **Don't act as if you already own me! It will never happen! **'' She yelled in anger, brandishing a fist wildly.

Ari'dan was trying hard to stifle his laughter, while Dena'ee stood placid as a calm lake.

'' **yeah I like her; she has some sparks!** '' Declared Hor'jin.

She face palmed herself: was he encouraging his idiotic pet!?

'' **I knew you would like her;** **though I don't think my bed is large en**\- ''

That was a sentence too much and it destroyed her remaining patience. Rapidly, Lyna advanced and with a cat-like suppleness, she kicked Kiba's chin with all her strength. The man went to the ground, dizzy.

Bending over him and grabbing the front of his armor she shook him and shouted in his face:

'' **Dumb idiot! Are you deaf too!? I WILL NEVER BE YOUR FUCKING MATE! If you ever try something on me I will beat you so hard you will stay in the medical bay for a month!** ''

Hor'jin was holding his ribs, trying to breathe through his laughs. Ari'dan was shocked by her behavior and Dena'ee was smiling slightly.

Lyna released him and he fell on his back again as she walked angrily back to her yautjas.

'' **I'm leaving.**''

Ari'dan quickly followed her: '' **I'm leaving too!** ''

The hunter moved to stand by his pet's head and looked down: '' **I think you've taken more than you could chew.**''

Kiba glanced up: '' **She hits me so hard… She's the one and I will pursue her whenever I got the chance until she gives in. **''

Hor'jin thrilled, satisfied: '' **That's my boy.**''

The arbitrator gazed at them: '' **Well, it was a pleasure to see you again Hor'jin.** ''

'' **It was, but it has been too quick; what do you say if I'd visit you this week?** ''

Dena'ee frowned then sighed: '' **Well if your **_**human male**_** can control himself around my Lyna and they don't destroy the house, I don't see why not**.''

'' **you heard that boy? You won't destroy the arbitrator's house eh?**''

'' **Not at all.**'' He grinned.

As Dena'ee turned, the hunters punched each other's fist.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Thank you for those who reviewed, followed and Favorited. And sorry for any grammar mistake, English is not my first language, I speak French.

Chapter 6:

4 days later, after their first meeting with Hor'jin.

Lyna was trying to sneak into the kitchen to snatch something to eat, unfortunately, Uria was there, cooking. The girl frowned: '' Are you already preparing supper Uria? ''

'' Yes; we are receiving tonight! ''

'' Not Halkrath I hope? ''

'' no, no! Some friend of Dena'ee.''

'' Great, as long as Alec is not coming here.''

'' You can be so mean at the times.'' She scolded her.

The teen snorted, Alec deserved her temper and nastiness for being so annoying.

She crossed her arms behind her head and started to walk out of the room: '' Well, I'll see you at supper.''

She strolled through the house, bored; Ari'dan was out for the day, writing the knowledge test to be a healer in the designated place for it. Forbidden place for humans.

Sighing, she went outside and plopped on her back beside the pond at the end of the backyard. The teenager extended an arm, letting her hand float in the cool water. She hoped everything was going fine for Ari'dan, that he would be accepted in the Academy. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply, relaxing under the shades of trees surrounding her.

The teen was half asleep when something appeared above her, blocking the sun rays passing through the branches. She lazily lifted an eyelid;

'' **Hello my sleeping beauty.**'' Said a deep voice who belonged to the man bending over her.

Both her eyes shot wide open and she frenetically recoiled on her rear, horror all over her face: '**' What are you doing here!?** ''

Kiba quickly cornered her, making sure the water was at her back. '**'My master has been invited to spend the afternoon here; so I'm there as well.**''

That was Hell; she'd take Alec any times over him! Lyna stepped back only to find herself one foot in the water. This was so unfair; damn, she was in her home… wasn't she supposed to be safe here?! At least he was not wearing his armor; instead he had casual male clothes. The rough looking male was wearing a short brown kilt and a green loincloth was hanging between his legs. His claws necklace, leather sandals coming up to his calf and wrists guards were still on though.

'' **You live in a wonderful place, the Arbitrator gave us a tour of the house; it's real nice. No wonder you act like such a house pet.**''

Rising to her feet she grunted: '' **I'm not a house pet and you know it very well!**''

Kiba was gaining ground on her and she backed into the pond, the water coming to her knees. He too stepped into the water.

'' **You're a guest, you're in **_**my**_** home; stop trying to-to… bully me**. '' She said lifting her chin.

'' **I just wanted to talk to you**.''

That was such a bad lie.

'' **Well, you sure have a strange way to show it!** ''

He frowned: '' **You won't acknowledge me. You won't give me respect..**. ''

'' **The first thing you did was to push me so hard I almost fell! Then you chased and attacked me when my back was turned; I won't give you respect just because you think you deserve it!** '' She hissed as she stomped around him and toward the house.

The man rapidly jogged after her to block her path and puffed his chest.

' **You owe me respect; I am older than you. I've been on more hunts than you: my master has so much trophies that your house couldn't contain them all. Ari'dan is young and you're almost still seen as a pup. More, for us humans, males are dominant! And I'm clearly stronger than you**.'' He said smugly.

The teen showed her teeth and snarled dangerously: '**' I owe you nothing! And I don't care that you're a male or older!** ''

He snarled back, the sound way deeper and scarier than hers.

After some times with the Yautjas, you learn that physical expressions get your point across faster. Showing teeth or snarling is clearly indicating anger or imminent attack. Any specie can see that easily. Yautjas always choose actions over words to show their feelings or intentions. Puffing your chest: pride or trying to appear bigger. Lowered eyes: submission. Etc.

They were now nose to nose, snarling like angry dogs. Lyna was not going to back down nor was he. Suddenly, he turned his head, pushing hers aside and quickly bit her right ear before releasing it.

She yipped and clutched her now bleeding ear. '' **Are you fucking crazy?! **'' The girl glanced at the blood covering her fingers: '' **Ouch**.''

'' **See? Just a little blood and you're whining over it**.'' He drawled.

'' **shut up! You're just a dumb animal!**'' she shouted.

'' …**And you're just a spoiled pet**.''

'' **Dena'ee and Ari'dan are taking care of me! They don't spoil me**. '' She objected.

'' **I could take care of you too**.'' He purred.

She choked.

'' **I told you that it would never happen!** ''

'' **You know…I just said my master had many trophies, he is renowned and even though he is a commoner, Hor'jin is rich**. ''

Lyna frowned, not knowing where he was going with this.

'' **So…?**''

Kiba took an indifferent air**: '' He could buy you.** ''

Enraged, the teen tackled him to the ground: '' **They would never sell me, moron! And certainly not the the likes of you! **'' She yelled in his face, sitting on his abdomen.

The man became angry: '' **The likes of me?!**''

'' **Yeah! Stupid brutes, without education who can only use their muscles to speak!**''

Kiba grabbed her arm and turned them, placing a hand around her throat as a warning:

'' **You think because your master is an Arbitrator, you're better than me? Both my master and I have worked hard to get what we own today! We hunted restlessly, we traveled and we traded. It took years and now he is the greatest hunter and I am his companion. So stop treating me like I am mere dirt under your feet and stop looking down upon me!** '' he spoke, growling lowly.

Ho. Well. She felt guilty now. Lyna looked away.

'' **I'm sorry… I didn't mean to insult or demean you**.''

Kiba lost his scowled and the hand around her neck loosened.

''… **But you don't respect me either and I won't belong to you! '**' She said, struggling to get her arm free of his grasp.

He brought his face closer: '' **If I want a female a take her, that's it. If you don't want me, fight me, I understand that. But in the end I always win. That's what I've always done.** ''

'' **You're insane!** ''

'' **It's the way of things. That's what Hor'jin showed me. He told me since I was little that if I can fight and subdue a female, I have the right to mate her.**'' He explained.

'' **That's the YAUTJA WAY!** '' She shouted indignantly.

Ho my god. How many girls and women had supported his unwanted attentions!? How much have been tackled and held to the ground!?

''…**And we are on Yautja Prime**. ''

Letting out a screech of rage, she tried to wriggle free, all the while showering him with insults. With the thumb at her jaw, he turned Lyna's head, checking her wounded ear.

'' **hum… It's really bleeding**.'' He declared, touching the trail of blood on her face's side.

'' **No shit; you bit me! **''

''**I don't know why your fussing over it: I've seen the scars on your back, what happened?** ''

'' **Ari and I were on X34 to kill a bear. I jumped on it to save him; it did not go well for me.** ''

Kiba was all smile and his eyes were alight: '' **You jumped on a bear from planet X34? This is amazing!** ''

'' **This is not amazing; It was a stupid thing to do. I got a huge scar for my stupidity. And by judging by your number of scars… you must be pretty idiotic.**'' She said nastily.

'' **I have many scars because I am brave and because I went on many hunts!**''

He was unfocused, it was time.

Lyna shoved him, flipping the man off of her and freed her arm before sprinting inside. She heard his roar and she ran faster through the house. The teen locked herself in the water room and cleaned her injury and the blood. Taking a deep calming breath, she went out of the room and began to walk silently toward the kitchen.

She made it there and rolled behind the counter, poking her head out.

'' What are you doing young lady? ''

Uria.

'' You should've told me it was hunter Hor'jin coming here! ''

'' Why's that? '' She asked, cutting vegetables and checking a cooking piece of meat.

'' I would have prepared accordingly and put on my armor and weapons.''

The servant glanced at her, now interested: '' Really? What happened to your ear? ''

'' Kiba happened. '' She said in a low tone, looking around.

Uria turned and brought a bowl of something on the nearby table. '' Ho. You mean the big male with honorable hunter Hor'jin… There are rumors about them.''

'' I'm sure there is.'' She grunted.

'' I heard they were quite…ruthless.''

The teen snorted: '' Ruthless does not even begin to describe th—Ho no.''

She dove back behind the counter at the sight of Kiba walking in the kitchen.

'' **Servant, have you seen the human female around?** '' She heard him ask Uria.

'' **Dear boy, my name is Uria. And if you are talking about Lyna, I have not seen her here. But the girl likes to nap on the sofas in the living room.**'' She lied easily not taking her eyes from her work.

Kiba grunted: '' **I doubt she's napping right now, but I'll go check anyway**. ''

Lyna held her breath for another few seconds after he left then released it. ''Thank you Uria; I'd be dead without you. Why did you send him in the living room? ''

''Ho, simply because Dena'ee and Hor'jin are there.''

''You are wise, Uria.''

'' Well it's normal; I am 233 years old dear. ''

'' I know, I know…'' Lyna waved off.

Uria was still young looking, but she learned that her specie could live over a thousand years. So…

'' When is Ari'dan coming back? Him going away today was such a bad timing**!** ''

'' I agree; this Kiba is rather rough looking and a quite imposing male.''

'' I know.''

'' So, this male wants you.'' She stated.

'' unfortunately.''

Uria became serious: '' Dear, I really think you should consider taking a Yautja as your mate…''

Astonished, Lyna asked: '' Why? ''

'' I simply think it would be best for you.''

'' No... As much as I respect them, I want to have a companion of my own specie and I believe that it is a reasonable demand. It is the natural way of things.''

Uria simply hummed.

'' It's just that you lived here most of your life. You know Yautja culture more than the human one. You've been surrounded by yautjas. I think you and Ari'dan wanted to go on Earth? ''

'' Yes.''

'' Will you adapt to their culture? Will you be able to? It's a complete different lifestyle honey. Everything will change if you go there: your clothing, the way you act, the food, the temperature…''

'' I've been thinking about it Uria; I'm not that naive. We are both ready the face those changes.''

'' I guess I just don't want to see my little girl go.'' She whispered.

'' Aww! Uria! ''

Lyna went to her and hugged her from behind: '' We still have two years together. ''

'' Two years… that's nothing.'' Uria patted her arm: '' Now, now! Let me finish the dinner.''

The teen nodded and walked out of the kitchen, still cautious. She heard the door shut and immediately thought of her brother.

She ran to the entry hall and threw herself at her friend: '' Ari'dan!''

He hugged her back, surprised by her sudden affection after only a few hours of separation.

'' How was it? ''

'' **Ho I've studied well and I think I will pass this test. What's going on**?'' He said noticing her bleeding ear.

'' It's the end of the world Ari! Kiba's here!'' She whined.

'' **That could explain the bleeding…So Hor'jin is here. Staying for supper?** ''

'' I am afraid.''

'' **Let's greet him then.** ''

They started to walk toward the living room: '' So…when will you know if you are accepted or not? ''

''**In two days**. ''

They entered the room where the two yautjas were sitting, Kiba leaning on a wall, looking pissed.

'' **Greeting brother, **Ari'dan bowed a little**, Greeting honorable hunter Hor'jin**.''

Dena'ee and Hor'jin saluted them as well. Kiba walked toward her: '' **There you are my cute little house pet.**''

Just as the man was about to reach her, Ari'dan put a big hand on his head, shoving him aside: ''**Stop teasing her; you will end up hurt.**''

'' **Behave Kiba**.'' Hor'jin said with no real authority behind it.

Lyna turned and pulled her tongue at him, making the male fumes. Ari'dan sat on the sofa and the teen settled safely between the brothers. Dena'ee offered her a quick purr to reassure her.

The older yautjas continued their previous conversation and then Ari'dan joined in. Lyna was starting to feel drowsy between the heat of the males and curled up around her friend. He raised an arm and deposed it on her before stroking her hair. She knew it was something Ari'dan enjoyed and her even more. In a metter of minutes, the girl was sleeping.

'' **Is she always like that?** '' Asked Hor'jin, surprised.

Ari'dan chuckled: '**'No, Last night I was excited about my test and I couldn't sleep; therefore she did not is simply tired; humans need at least 8 hours of sleep a night and since Lyna is still not a fully grown adult, she sleeps a lot. Sometimes she sleeps 12 hours in a row.**''

Hor'jin smiled: '' **Ha yes…I remember Kiba at this time! 12 hours? That's nothing; I've seen this guy sleep off a full day. Not just that; he could eat as much as I was! **''

Kiba grumbled.

Then the hunter frowned: '' **Wait, Lyna sleeps with you?** ''

'' **For the past thirteen years, yes. '**'

''**Believe me I tried to break off this habit at the very beginning and I failed**.'' Muttered Dena'ee.

'' **She was just a little pup brother… She was scared and human children need reassurance and physical contact. I myself was young**.'' Ari'dan protested.

The arbitrator sighed: '' **And now? **''

'' **It's a habit now, too late**.''

Hor'jin was silently laughing and Kiba was staring: '' **You're so lucky…you sleep with this gorgeous female in the same bed...every night…**''

The black yautja growled.

Then Ari'dan said: '' **She's my sister idiot!** ''

Kiba crossed his arms and smirked: '' **Good; so she's not your mate.**''

Hor'jin cuffed him lightly behind the head.

'' **I am definitively not and anyway: Lyna wishes to take a human mate and I'm Yautja.**''

Uria then appeared in the room and bowed to them: '' **the supper is ready master Arbitrator**. ''

Dena'ee rose, the rest of them doing the same as Ari'dan gently woke Lyna up.

Xxxxxx

'' Just, ignore him.'' Said Ari'dan in English.

'' Well, how am I suppose to ignore this!? '' Lyna hissed, glaring at Kiba, who was eating his food in a very suggestive way.

'' That's what he wants; he's teasing you. ''

'' **Both of you, speak Yautjan please.** '' Dena'ee calmly demanded.

They ate silently for a moment then Hor'jin spoke: '**'Ari'dan, you're going to the Academy to become a healer, right?** ''

'' **Yes; if I am accepted.**''

'' **What are you plans after?** ''

'' **I am very interested in humans; I would like to work on Earth after. If not, I would open a medical center for both humans and Yautjas**. ''

''**So… you won't be hunting anymore? **'' The hunter asked.

Where was he going with his questions?

'' **Probably not. I enjoy a good hunt, but killing is just not for me.**''

Hor'jin turned to the black yautja: '' **How much would you ask for Lyna? Ari'dan will obviously don't need her for some time.**''

Both She and Ari'dan looked at each other.

'' **I. . to . Sell!** '' She growled.

''**I think it's up to your master young human.** '' Lightly said Hor'jin.

Kiba was beaming at his side. She was gonna kill him someday.

Dena'ee chuckled: '' **You heard the female; she's not to sell**.''

Thank you Big Guy.

Thanks Paya. I swear, I'll sacrifice something for you.

'' **Everything and everyone have a price.**''

'' **Sorry my friend. If you are looking for a human female I can recommend you a few good markets; but it's all I can do for you.**'' The arbitrator said.

The hunter laughed and patted Kiba's head: '**'Too bad boy! You'll just have to work harder to get her!** ''

Lyna grinned meanly at the man: '' **I told you so. **'' He grumbled and continued his meal in silence.

She turned to Ari'dan and whispered to him in English: '' I am too awesome to be sold.''

Her brother chuckled before pushing her gently.

The meal went on without anymore incident, the rest of the evening was calm, they went in the garden and the yautjas talked while Lyna remained safely around her masters. Soon the time came to accompany their guests at the door, since they were leaving.

'' **I'll be in the city for some time; my ship needs reparations and I've been away from my house for too long. I'm sure the servants are going lazy**.'' Said Hor'jin.

'' **You heard that female? I will be around for a while if you wanna see me**.'' Kiba said wriggling his brows at her.

The teen crossed her arms: '' **My name is Lyna not 'female'. And I'd prefer if you were deep in space away from here!**''

Ari'dan elbowed her: '' **Be kind.** ''

'' **Yeah be kind. Why don't you kiss me goodbye? Like humans do**.''

She remembered the human custom; kissing each others cheeks.

The girl blushed and shook her head retreating behind her brother.

'' **Look at you: all timid…''** He mocked.

It was Hor'jin who intervened: '**'Boy, stop making the female uncomfortable; she's young**. ''

The scarred man huffed, but obeyed nonetheless and went at his master's side.

'' **Well, it was an enjoyable afternoon my friend**.''

'' **It was**. '' Dena'ee agreed.

As they walked outside Hor'jin spoke: ''**If there's anything send a message!** ''

The arbitrator nodded as they watched them go.

Xxxxxx

Xxxxxx

Ari'dan was hugging the life out of her. Literally. Her rib cage could not expend anymore.

''Ari… you're gonna kill me if you continue.'' She gritted out.

He released her and beamed: '' **Sorry… but I'm just so happy!** ''

'' You deserve it; you've worked hard. ''

The grey blueish Yautja circled her shoulders with a thick arm and rammed her into his side. She patted his hard belly and laughed.

Her brother was accepted into the Academy as a healing apprentice. His dream was becoming true. In two weeks, they would be leaving home.

They celebrated that around a big meal with c'ntlip…a few times. That day, the siblings came back home late and blasted, barely making it into their bed.

Xxxxxx

'' That was fun.''

Ari groaned: '' **I don't feel well**.''

'' You drank too much last night.''

'' **Definitively**.''

They were sprawled in bed, Lyna half laying on him. The yautja decided it was time to wake up and went out of bed; she was still tired and chose to sleep more.

Maybe two or three hours later, the teen trotted downstairs to grab some food before going into the gardens to eat.

As she turned she almost got a heart attack, seeing Uria standing behind her, a broom in hand.

'' Ho by Cetanu! You scared me.'' She huffed.

'' Excuse me, Lyna.'' She said softly.

Lyna frowned; something was off about her. '' 'you alright? ''

Uria nodded and continued her tasked.

Weird. Maybe she was angry about her and Ari'dan coming back so late and drunk… The girl shrugged as she walked outside.

After a moment, Ari'dan joined her and the rest of the day was uneventful and calm. They talked about the future, what they wanted to do, where they would go etc…

It was the green servant who called them for supper and they went inside, walking directly to the dining room. Uria and Dena'ee were there and the meal was already served. They nodded to each other and they started eating, again Lyna felt something was off.

'' I think they are angry about our late night fun…'' She whispered in English, leaning on her companion.

Uria was constantly shooting glances at the arbitrator, he, was doing his best to ignore her, Lyna and Ari'Dan were confused. After some time, Uria forcefully coughed, glaring at Dena'ee. The black yautja sighed and deposed his fork as he turned toward the siblings.

'' **I have something important to say to you both.**''

Uncertain and a bit afraid, they nodded and waited.

'' **Ari'dan, I am proud of you and glad you succeeded at the test and that you are going to the Academy in less than two weeks...** ''

'' **Thank you brother.**''

''…**But you will go alone.**'' He finished seriously.

First person POV.

We both started to protest at the same time: '' **What? Why?** '' '' **We've been planning this for years!** '' ''**There is no way I'm staying here without him!**'' '**' Lyna's coming with me!** ''

The arbitrator raised his hand, indicating to calm ourselves. We did, glancing worriedly at each other.

'' **I understand that you are sharing a close bond and being separated will not make you happy…** '' He began.

''It sure as Hell won't.'' I mumbled in human language.

My brother passed a reassuring arm around my shoulders.

''… **You will go alone and Lyna will stay here because I decided to take her as my mate**.'' He declared.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Chapter 7:

''… **You will go alone and Lyna will stay here because I've decided to take her as my mate**.'' He declared.

In a fraction of second, we were on our feet and shouting, outraged:

'' **WHAT!?**''

'' **You can't do this!** ''

'' **You know she wants a human mate!** ''

'' **I won't be parted from Ari!** ''

I saw Uria leaned back and rubbed her forehead: '' **This is going worse than I thought it would…Sit back children; yelling will get us nowhere. '**' She sighed.

My brother and I did, all the while glaring at Dena'ee, who was still sitting and starting to be a bit pissed about our reaction.

'' **I don't see where is the problem besides the fact that you will be separated.**'' He told us.

'' **The problem!? This is so wrong!** '' I exclaimed.

'' **It is wrong… and she wants a human brother**.'' Ari'dan reminded him.

'' … **And I don't want a mate before a few years!**''

'' **I don't think it's wrong; I am a male in his prime and Lyna is of age. I have honor and I am an Arbitrator: you should feel honored to be chosen as my mate**. '' He objected.

I rolled my eyes and leaned on the table to look at him: '' **Believe me, I feel really honored and all, but I won't be your mate**.''

'' **You heard her brother; don't press the matter anymore**.'' Ari'dan said in a cold tone.

'' **She's human, I am Yautja, the master. Therefore, Lyna will do as she is told.**''

Ho no. He did not just say that.

'' **I have the right to choose my mate!** **I am a person**! '' I snarled angrily.

Ari'dan was fuming beside me, his mandibles clicking together.

'' **You are a human. Your status among us is barely above one of a servant. You cannot object me. I would have preferred that this decision pleases you, but if not, I will take you as my mate anyway.** ''

'' **this isn't fair! You could have a Yautja female if you'd want; you're high ranked enough!** '' I complained, not understanding.

'' **yet I'm choosing you, ungrateful pup… And life is not fair**.''

My brother was seething and roared: '' **This is ridiculous! I won't let you have Lyna brother! **''

Dena'ee rose to his full height, all muscles bulged and his mandibles extended wide open: '' **Are you challenging me?**''

That guy was scary…They were not going to fight…right?

I pulled on Ari'dan's arm: '' **don't do this; he will beat the life out of you!** ''

Uria was trying to calm Dena'ee: '' **My boy… your little brother is only protective of his best friend. Clear your minds children; family members don't fight.**''

The arbitrator sat back, taking a deep calming breath. I released Ari'dan who was not pulling anymore.

He addressed Ari: '' **You should be grateful; I wanted to take her a year and a half ago, but you needed a hunting partner. I should have told you back then, both of you would be used to the idea by now**.''

The girl hissed, showing her teeth: '' **There will be no getting used to anything! I won't be your mate. That's all.**''

Dena'ee growled in a warning way: '' **You forget your place**.''

Placing himself in front of her, Ari'dan growled back.

The older yautja stared at them: '**' I will give you a week so you can think. After this delay, if you're still stubborn as you are now, I will fight you for the right to take you as my mate. In a week at this time, if you decide so, I will confront you on the challenge place. **''

Wait; there is not many options here. Be his mate or getting beaten before being his mate.

'' **You would fight her, Dena'ee!?** '' Ari'dan said indignantly.

'' **I do not wish to fight her, but** **it is her right as a female to fight a male if she does not want him.**''

'' **But I can't beat you! That's not fair; you're twice my size and many more times stronger! **'' I pointed out.

'' **Then perhaps you should not fight me and become my mate**.'' He told her lightly.

'' **Like Hell I will!** ''

Uria rose and walked to her: ''**Sweetie, think about it.**''

I looked at her, disbelief filling my eyes: '' **you can't seriously be on his side?!** ''

The governess put a kind hand on my forearm: '' **I'm on no one's side; I want what is best for you. **''

I recalled when she told me I should take a yautja mate…

'' **For how long have you known, Uria?** '' I asked in a cold tone.

'' **Don't be angry Lyna… but for some time. He approached me first with the idea**. ''

Ari'dan and I glared at her.

The black yautja defended her: ''**I asked for her advice; it was my idea**.''

'' **Well, your advice sucks Uria.**''

She closed her eyes and shook her head: '' **Dear, believe I told him you would be upset and all of that. But I still think it's best for you.**''

'' **I can choose myself! It's a personal decision! It was not yours to take**! '' She said addressing both Uria and Dena'ee.

He asked in an honest tone: '' **I've been providing for you, I have offered you a place in my home, I have never mistreated you. Why are you so resolved in your hard hardheadedness? **''

'' **You have been good to me Dena'ee. It's true. I have never needed anything nor have I been hurt. And I am grateful for this. But…it is more than that. What I want or wish don't have any importance to you?** '' I asked in a pleading tone.

But Dena'ee has always been stern. Unmovable.

'' **You are barely more than a pup. Not yet a full adult; I know what's best for you.** ''

I hated being told that. How someone could possibly know what is best for me, better than myself? At my age? Saying this to me was a barely dissimulated insult; he was implying that I was immature, somewhat, foolish or I don't know.

'' **I am old enough to make the best choices for myself. **''

The arbitrator shook his head and spoke with authority: '' **Enough. I won't argue with you both any longer; Lyna will become my mate, that's all.** ''

I was still raging inside, still glaring at Dena'ee with all this rage, but Ari'dan grabbed me gently: '**' Come, we're done here; apparently it was a one sided discussion.**''

Dena'ee rose suddenly: '**' Now that she is my mate to be, it would be inappropriate for her to sleep in your bed**. ''

Ari'dan turned and looked at him coldly: '**' we've been sleeping together for the past 13 years. Another week won't change anything**.''

I felt my insides twist a bit; I've never slept alone since I came here…

'' … **Where am I supposed to sleep anyway?**'' She asked.

The black yautja was quick to answer: '' **You can either start to sleep with me or on the sofas.** ''

'' **I am not sleeping with you! Ever! **''

He shrugged: '' **The couches then**.''

My brother sighed and led me into the living room, making my bed himself, all the while cursing Dena'ee.

My ''bed'' was now ready, I sat there looking down.

''I don't like to sleep alone Ari…'' I said in a meek, childish voice.

Ari'dan started to purr: '' **I know… It's alright; you'll be comfortable here. Dena'ee is just doing that to annoy us; I'm sure of it**. ''

'' **I ordered her to sleep elsewhere because she needs to get use to sleep without you or alone**.''

Where did he come from? I haven't heard him.

'' **She doesn't like that brother**.'' He growled.

Dena'ee replied in a hard tone: '' **she's not a suckling anymore.** ''

I tried to reassure my friend: '' **It's alright; you said so yourself… You can go and rest brother**.''

Ari'dan brought his forehead to hers and let out a light purr before going and sending a warning glance at Dena'ee.

The arbitrator watched me silently for a while then followed his brother.

I slowly lay back, trying to get a good sleeping position. One hour later, she still wasn't asleep.

2 hours.

3 hours.

She just couldn't sleep alone; Lyna liked to have Ari'dan's heat somewhere around her and his form to lean on. Dena'ee would be seething if she'd go to Ari'dan's bedroom… Lyna resigned herself, took one of the blankets and walked to the servant quarters.

Silently, the girl opened the door and entered Uria's room. She went to her bed and crawled onto it over the governess and lie down.

''…Sweetie? … What is it?'' She asked half awake.

The teen confessed in a sheepish voice: '' I can't sleep alone… ''

The servant cradled her and petted her hair to relax her.

'' You're just nervous tonight… and it's not permanent; you will share Dena'ee's bed in a week or so.''

Her insides turned cold: '' I don't want to Uria…''

She buried her face in Uria's neck and hair.

'' Honey…It's normal…Every female passes through this at one point or another. You're not a pup anymore. ''

'' But I want to be with someone of my own specie. I've always said it. Why can't he understand that? Dena'ee doesn't even like humans! I don't understand; he could have anyone he wants and he takes me, who clearly don't want him! Ari'dan and I have plans; he is my best friend… I don't want to be away from him…''

'' Lyna… Dena'ee is a strong male, he is high ranked and he has honor. You'll always be safe, warm and sated. ''

'' I don't care! I don't care about those things; I am not a house pet! '' She objected heatedly.

The green servant stroked her back to calm her: '' you'll be ok and fine after a moment. Dena'ee won't hurt you or be mean to you, you know.''

No matter how kind, awesome or fabulous he was, she wanted a human: '' I don't care.'' She repeated.

Suddenly, Uria chuckled: '' Our arbitrator has been taken by surprise him too. For once, Dena'ee is listening to his heart and not his head. I am stunned myself. ''

'' What do you mean? ''

'' You said so yourself dear; he is not really fond of humans and here is choosing one as his mate. My big boy has been at war with himself, not knowing what to do. Since you were 15, he was questioning himself and when you turned 16, he was almost sure about his feelings. He has been asking me for advises, directions…anything I thought would be best. It's rare to see Dena'ee lacking confidence. '' She explained.

Lyna snorted: '' Confidence…He practically ordered me to become his mate... I'm just his human pet. He doesn't need confidence.''

''I know you feel wronged… But you are more than that to him. You're not just his pet.''

She groaned and pulled at her collar with one finger.

'' You and your stubbornness… sleep now. We'll discuss this another time. ''

Xxxxxx

Since she almost didn't sleep last night, Lyna was napping in the living room, lying on Ari'dan's front, who was purring softly for her. He was almost asleep too, his purr stopping and restarting every once in a while. His right arm was around her while his left was dangling from the sofa.

15 minutes later, they heard footsteps and a deep growl. Lyna mentally rolled her eyes and nuzzled her face under Ari'dan's chin. He tightened his hold on her as they ignored Dena'ee.

He came closer, probably to dislodge her from his brother, but she snarled and showed my teeth in a way the girl had never done to him.

The male took a step back, stunned: '' **How dare you disrespectful pup!** ''

She opened one eye: '' **We are napping as we always do and even more today because we didn't sleep well. We are tired**; **I don't see why you are upset**.''

'' **You are lying on him!** '' He said, indignantly.

Her friend chuckled under her: '' **we often rest like that. That's nothing new**.''

Uria arrived, calm and relax as usual: '**' My boy; it's true. They always sleep like this here. And it is also true that Lyna is tired; she slept with me last night. My bed was conceived for one person only…**''

The Arbitrator growled low in his throat: '' **What?! So you would sleep with Ari'dan and Uria, but not me!?** ''

The teenager stretched and rose from the couch, walking directly in front of him:

'' **Exactly**.'' She said, staring into his eyes.

'' **You're feeling arrogant today, human…'' **

They were glaring at each other until Uria intervened once more: '**'It is enough children. You are both upset and it is not the time to argue. If you can't be in the same room without fighting, then stay separated until things are settled.** ''

''**That's perfect; let's go Ari'dan.** '' Lyna said as she walked out of the living room.

*Uria and Dena'ee*

''…**before, their behavior was annoying me; now it makes me mad**.''

Uria patted his hand: '**' boy, it's probably because now you officially decided to make her your mate. But don't be upset: they were always like that. They are brother and sister, best friends.** ''

'' **I am aware…but I don't know what to do to affirm myself with her; she's angry, my little brother is angry…**''He sighed.

'' **It's normal Dena'ee; she wanted a human mate, she wants to stay with Ari'dan. They are inseparable, they love each other in a way we probably can't understand; they complete each other… Your decision is turning her world upside down; try to understand that**. ''

This time, his voice was firm: '' **I know Uria; they don't like the idea of being parted. But Lyna and Ari'dan know me; I am not cruel, bad or I don't know! She's acting as though as I am her enemy or as if I will harm her! I was always good to her…**''

'' **She is young and unmated boy… It's an unknown subject to her, something new… And everyone is afraid of change.** ''

'' **Well, she is of age. She might be afraid, but there is nothing to fear; I'll take care of her and I'll be a good mate. Ari'dan has cocooned her too much; Lyna needs to grow up. He too; they are cocooning each other. For Paya's sake; he purrs to put her to sleep and she grooms his dreadlocks!** '' The black yautja sighed indignantly.

Uria chuckled: '' **they are what they are Dena'ee and I find it extraordinary to find two beings so close… It was like that on my planet within our families and close friends. Lyna is human and they act that way among their families. I know it doesn't please you, but you'll have to adjust. Humans are sensitive, driven by their emotions and they don't tend to hide them. ** ''

''**And couldn't **_**she**_** adjust?** '' He said crossing his arms.

'' **Didn't she adjust enough? She's living on **_**your**_** planet, she is speaking **_**your**_** language, she is wearing **_**your**_** clothes and mostly living by **_**your**_** ways… Isn't enough? **'' The green female said in a harder tone.

The arbitrator had the decency to look ashamed and the servant putted a comforting hand on his shoulder.

'' **You will have to be patient in this situation**. ''

'' **Have I not been patient enough? I have waited almost 2 years to lay claim on her.** '' Dena'ee asked in a tired voice.

'' **yes, you showed great restraint, but now it will be a different kind of patience. Lyna will be angry, upset, sad… It will take her some time to accept you. She might yell at you, she might insult you, she might ignore you…And you will have to be calm while facing those things**. ''

'' **I am ready to face that.** '' He groaned.

'' **Really? There will be moments where she will cry and look desperate. What will you do knowing you will probably be the cause of this sadness?**''

He stared outside at the window and said softly:

'' **I will do what I can Uria**. ''

Xxxxxx

3 days later

I blocked Ari'dan's hit and rolled away, panting and exhausted after so many hours of training.

'' You will have to do better than this if you hope to beat Dena'ee! ''

'' I know brother… But let's be realist: I can't beat the arbitrator. He's huge and way stronger than me. He was the one to teach us how to fight. Even my speed won't save me this time.''

He took hold of my left shoulder: '' That is why if you lose I'll back you up; I'm challenging him if it happens.''

I shook me head: '' He will be so pissed at you… And I don't want you to be hurt. And what if you win!? ''

He looked sad for a moment: '…If I win…well, nothing will change I guess. I don't want to go without you at the Academy''

I stood straighter angry: '' Than we train harder! '' I snarled as I attacked him.

Xxxxxx

'' Child please: change your mind! This is folly!'' Uria pleaded.

'' I am NOT changing my mind and I will NOT be his mate!'' I growled lowly as I walked by Ari'dan's side to the challenge place.

My brother and I were fully armored and armed, ready for the battle. When we arrived, Dena'ee was already there and a few people too: a handful of curious slaves, servants and yautjas.

The challenge place was just a large sandy platform a meter higher than the ground. A big 50 foot by 50 foot square.

I took the helmet from under my arm and put it on; since humans couldn't own biomasks, we were wearing metal mask protecting the sides of our head and the front of our face. The plates were covering my jaw, forehead, cheeks and nose, but my mouth was uncovered.

I advanced foward to climb on the platform, but my friend stopped me: '' Remember; just do your best, be fast and use your head. I'll be watching with my biomask and if something is wrong, I'll tell you. ''

I nodded and went to face the black yautja; Dena'ee was standing straight, holding his spear by his side.

'' **I do not wish to hurt you. This is ridiculous**. '' He shouted loudly from where he was.

I didn't answer and removed my spear from my back before extending it.

'' **Fine then.**'' He muttered before putting his mask on.

As soon as it was attached to his face, I started running toward him. We exchanged a few hits, nothing serious, just warming up.

For once, we were thinking the same: this is ridiculous. Couldn't he just accept that I don't want him?

Then I played dirty and hit him quite hard in the chin with my elbow. This is when shit got serious.

Ten minutes later, I had a couple of bruises and I was panting. I had barely hit him at all….a few hits here and there and he didn't seem affected by them. Anger started to pour into me.

I avoided his spear once more and shouted: '' **What's your damn problem!? Don't you see that this isn't what I want!?** ''

Our weapons collided violently, rattling my bones and making my muscles scream in protest.

'' **We already had this conversation; I know what's best for you.**'' He said as he pushed me away.

I stumbled a few steps back before receiving a harsh kick to the stomach, sending me flying to the ground.

She heard Ari'dan yelled: '' Lyna!''

I rose slowly, holding my abdomen and trying to breathe again. Now, I was positively livid.

'' **That's all you've got, Pup?** '' Dena'ee taunted me.

I was already on my feet and charging him: '' **You wanted me; you got me!** ''

Only a few meters were separating us now; I planted my spear in the ground and used it to send me in the air. As I flew above his head, I reached for my dagger, turned my body and slashed at his dreadlocks. I landed in a crouch behind him. My move had been calculated.

He faced me again: '' **Impressive, but you di**—''

I smirked when I heard his Arbitrator's ring falling in the hard sand. The crowd gasped. I had slashed his ring to loosen it. Neon green blood was trickling on one of his dreadlock. At least, I was kind enough to not cut it off completely.

The teenager pointed at the ring arrogantly: '' **I will keep this ring as a souvenir**.''

The tall yautja roared; ho crap. She had forgotten that she was missing her spear. The girl dodged his attacks, but he wouldn't let her take her weapon back. She was facing him with a dagger.

'' **Give up, Lyna.**''

'' **Never**.''

I jumped on him, hooking one of my legs around his arm and using my other leg's shin to kick him in the face. With his mask, it barely fazed him. Dena'ee grabbed me shoulders, half turned on himself and slammed me brutally on the platform.

This was really painful; It knocked the air right out of my lungs.

Fortunately, I was now close to my spear and I quickly went for it, picking my weapon back and rolling to me feet.

I shouted to Ari'dan: '' Any idea how I could defeat your crazy brother!? ''

'' Don't get grabbed like you just did; he could easily crush you!''

I didn't have time to answer that Dena'ee was on me again. Doing my best wasn't enough anymore; I was exhausted and hurting. The arbitrator did a full 360 and his spear hit me in the middle, sending me rolling away.

I finally halted, leaving a cloud of dirt in my wake. I couldn't breathe; I knew some of my ribs were broken. I tried to raise myself on my elbows, but the pain had me back on the ground in seconds.

Dena'ee must have been tired of our fight and wanted to be done.

'' Lyna, are you alright?! Two of your ribs are broken and one is cracked! ''

'' Tell me something I don't know Ari! '' I said in a strained voice.

'' Whatever you do next, you must not get hit there! It could damage your left lung! ''

I nodded as I slowly went back to a vertical state, holding my side.

'' **Pup?** '' Said in a worried voice.

How dare he…

He wanted to play serious? Well we would play seriously!

Ignoring my pain, I changed my hold on the spear and began to jog before throwing it at Dena'ee like a javelin. As soon as it left my hand, I grabbed my throwing disk, extended the blades and I launched it with all my strength.

The black yautja avoided my spear, but he never saw the second projectile coming toward his head.

The disk hit him diagonally in the face, making him reel back and slicing his mask open. He must have been dizzy, because he shook his head a few times, before he tore the mask from his face. It would seem the blades went through it; Dena'ee's brow was bleeding.

Ok. If I thought he was angry before, now he was definitively raging. I took my dagger and stood my ground as the yautja roared again, even louder.

All the movements to throw my weapons had been terribly painful for me and my left side was useless. Every breath was torture.

I waited for him and once more I did my best. I was dodging at the last minute or blocking now… It was just too hard to hit back.

I received a brutal blow to the jaw, making me stumbled and Dena'ee wasted no time to punch me in the head, sending me immediately to the ground, dizzy.

Lying on my belly, I couldn't find the strength to fight my suffering anymore or rise. I felt blood dribbling from my nose and mouth, soaking the sand.

My vision was troubled now… I knew it wasn't a good sign. I sighed, letting my head fall on the platform; I guess Dena'ee won.

'' **You lost, Pup.**''

I did not even looked at him: '**'It's not done yet**.'' I whispered.

I'm sure he was confused until we heard: '' **I, Ari'dan, challenge you for the female!**''

I had hoped he wouldn't; he would just end up hurt, like me.

That was the last thing I heard before losing consciousness.

Xxxxxx

Hurt. Hurting. Everything hurts. My limbs, my core, my head…

I whimpered as I tried to move experimentally. There was something on my stomach; I grabbed it. It was Dena'ee's arbitrator ring. I went to sit up, but I felt a big hand landing on my forehead, silently telling me to stay immobile.

'' **Don't move too much, Pup**. ''

As I opened my eyes, I jerked away from him and growled: '' **Don't touch me.**''

'' **I have rights over you now, Pup**.'' He said softly without being mean.

Ho shit; my brother…

'' Ari'dan…'' I breathed, voice full of worry.

'' **He is fine…well, in the same state as you are now. I can't believe he challenged me; he would not even have taken you as his mate. You are both foolish pups!**'' He grunted.

'' **Where is he?** '' I asked as I looked around; I've never been in this room, but I knew I was home.

I was in a bed with furs in a big room. Then it clicked; it was Dena'ee's bedroom. I sat up, moaning in pain. I checked my body; I was covered in bruises, scratches and bandages. My ribs and my head were killing me.

'' **Calm down, Ari'dan is resting in his own room. The**—''

The door suddenly opened and Uria appeared: '' **My poor little girl! You are awake! ho by Cetanu, I don't want to ever see you fight again. I was so worry.** ''

She turned to Dena'ee: '' **And you! ,** She slapped him on the shoulder, **You weren't careful!**''

The arbitrator replied: '**' Her throwing disk could have easily cut off one of my arms or even worse; my head! And she ruined my bio mask**.''

'' **You deserve it! I want to see Ari'dan**. '' I growled.

I tried to leave the bed, in vain; I fell back with a groan of pain.

'' **sweetie… You must remain calm for some time and don't exert yourself**. ''

I glared at the arbitrator: '' **I wonder why…**''

'' **I did not force you to fight me. This, is the consequence of your decision**.''

'' **You didn't leave me any choices! '**' I snarled.

He talked sternly: '' **I won't argue with you again on the matter and certainly not in your condition**. ''

Uria interrupted us: '' **Try to rest some more, Honey.**''

'' **I want Ari'dan.**'' I said in a small voice.

'' **Cocooning**…'' Whispered Dena'ee.

I didn't understand what he meant by that, but Uria rolled her eyes.

'' **He's still unconscious**. ''

I made a sad noise in the back of my throat and decided to lay back, I was feeling light headed.

'' **Can I rest with him?** '' I demanded, hopeful.

Uria closed her eyes and shook her head before saying gently: '' **You are Dena'ee's mate now; this is your room too.**''

I looked down, before pleading with my eyes.

'' **Sugar, don't make your sad pup face.** ''

They seemed on the verge of changing their minds; but Dena'ee spoke, breaking the spell.

'' **Ari'dan was right; it is an effective human weapon. It makes me want to oblige her for no reason.** ''

I felt so tired, suddenly. All of this was just so much and so ridiculous and annoying and I was in pain. I let my eyelids drop and succumbed to sleep.

Xxxxxx

I was standing at the counter, preparing myself a fruit. It had been hard to limp here in my condition and I was hungrier than in the beginning.

I heard Dena'ee's growl and I sighed, ignoring him.

''**What are you doing here? You should be resting, in my bedroom, upstairs! How did you even come here?!** ''

'' **First, I rolled off of the bed and fell on all four. Then I rose, very slowly I must say and walked, no sorry, **_**limped**_** to the door. Afterward I just hauled myself here, very slowly again. All this experience was awfully painful, thanks to you.** '' I said sarcastically, all the while looking at my future lunch.

The black yautja was about to replied, but I talked first: ''…**And for your information; I'm done resting. Particularly in your bedroom… And I was starving.** ''

He would see how annoying I could be. How inconvenient for him I could be.

I took my plate and headed toward the table, where I sat with a relieved sigh.

I listened to his footsteps as he came to a halt behind me.

'' **If you would have asked, I would have brought you anything you wanted.**'' He confessed softly.

'' **I don't need your help.** ''

She heard him rumbled deep in his chest, displeased with her response. The teenager finished her collation in silence. Dena'ee was still standing at her back.

'' **Why must you be so difficult? **''

She turned to him and said out of the blue: '' **Change your mind Dena'ee, please. It's not the best decision**.'' Lyna pleaded.

'' **There is no changing my mind. I have the right to take you as my mate now and I will. Stop denying it; it will happen, Pup**. '' the arbitrator spoke harshly.

'' **But I don't want to…You are imposing this on me**.''

The black yautja puffed his chest and extended his mandibles, showing me his superiority and displeasure.

'' **It does not please me that my decision is making you upset, but it happens to human females all the time. You are just a lucky one; you are not chained in some slaver's ship, you are not shackled on a platform ready to be sold. You won't be mated to some brutal or violent yautja you've never seen, you won't be mistreated. You won't be collared and chained in an unknown place. You are Human and I am Yautja; I should not even discuss this with you. You should not even **_**think**_** about refusing me. Perhaps I have granted you too much liberties. Now, I am done debating this with you; I don't want to hear about it again.**''

His tone had been hard, his words irrevocable. The arbitrator was not one to be disrespected and I have been pushing the limit lately. He was the law in this house, as well as outside. His speech about humans and yautjas had hurt me deeply. I fought tears of frustration and sadness. Dena'ee told me years ago that I had changed his mind about humans… It must have only been partly true; he still saw humans below them. I included. The guy kept reminding me of this, diligently.

I looked away, lowering my eyes and my head as I hunched my shoulders, bowing to his authority. The yautja immediately calmed and came closer, taking my chin in his hand to raise my face, but I refused to meet his gaze.

He let go of my chin with a sigh when he could not find my eyes: '' **You can go to Ari'dan…**''

I was glad he finally allowed me too see my best friend. As quickly as I could, I went to my brother's bedroom and knocked before coming in.

Her friend was in a bad state; same as hers. All bandaged, scratched and bruised. Lyna limped to to bed and crawled onto it, snuggling in Ari'dan's side. Automatically, his right arm rose to make space for her.

'' We are pathetic… '' She sighed.

'' **Very much so… I don't feel like walking again**. **Ever**.''

'' Just wait a few hours; then you will be able to limp… So we could limp together.''

Ari'dan pulled her on top of his chest and hugged her tightly: '' **I am sorry Lyna… I wasn't strong or skilled enough to defeat my brother.** ''

I tucked my head under his chin: '' I wasn't strong or skilled enough too…It's my fault; deeply, I knew we couldn't beat him and I accepted his challenge anyway. We wouldn't be injured if I would have taken the good decision. '' I whispered.

He started to purr.

'' **We had to try sister.** ''

I held him tighter: '' I know.''

We were silent for a moment before He talks again: '' We could take the hunting ship and go to Earth… We could stay there and figure something out. '' He proposed, making sure to speak English.

'' Ari… You wanted to be a Healer all your life and it's happening in a week. You can't just let go of your dream because of me. Your future is at stake: bringing me to Earth without Dena'ee's consent would be a crime. As well as hiding there. Your brother is an arbitrator; he will come after us. And then what? They will see you as a Bad blood and I will probably end up collared and chained somewhere. We can't do that because of me.'' I said sadly.

'' I would do anything for you! It's not just you; I don't want to be away from you! I told you I wouldn't let anyone harm you or mistreat you, how can I keep my words if we are separated? '' He growled.

'' I don't want to be parted from you… I think I would die.''

Just the idea was tightening my heart.

My friend buried his mandibles in my hair: '' It would kill me too. What will we do? For once, I can't think of anything…''

I tried to be positive: '' It's not like you were going on another planet… You will be in the next city; a few hours of shuttle away… ''

'' I won't go without you! '' He said as he attempted to sit up.

I helped him to prop himself on the headboard: '' Ari… think of your future… I'm just a human… but you, you have the possibility to do many things and become an important member of your community. ''

Ari'dan was angry now: '' Just a human!? You and Dena'ee argued again isn't it? You are not _just_ a human! And whatever I accomplished, you helped me with and for whatever I will do, I want you by my side again! ''

I rubbed my cheek against his shoulder: '' My brother, believe me: I've think everything over and over again. There is no exiting this situation that will end up in our favor. Dena'ee brought me here, therefor he had the first rights over me. He has declared to want me as his mate and issued a challenge should I refuse. I fought him, I lost. You fought him, you lost. No one else challenged him; I belong to him now…in every way. I even tried to change his mind…'' I informed him, resigned.

He dragged me in his laps: '' I feel so much anger toward my brother now… He very well knows of our relation. How could he do this to us? I think I hate him Lyna…'' He confessed.

'' He is your brother. I guess we'll forgive him… later, maybe. '' I said half-heartedly, nestling my temple in the crook of his shoulder


	8. Chapter 8

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Chapter 8:

We passed all the remaining time together; trying to enjoy each other's presence as much as we could. We couldn't do much because of our wounds, but it was precious time nonetheless. The atmosphere was a bit tensed when we ate; Ari'dan refused to address his brother in any way.

I don't think I've ever seen him this angry before.

Then, the terrible time of his departure came. I helped him packed, making sure to be as slow as possible.

We all accompanied him to the shuttles station; the Academy was an 8 hours trip away from here. I gave him his things as I sniffled, trying to not burst into tears. He didn't take them and grabbed me instead, engulfing me in his arms.

He purred and rubbed his mandibles in my hair, taking my scent in as I was doing now with him.

'' **I love you, sister. **''

'' I love you too; more than anything. You're my best friend and my brother. ''

'' **Every five months, I can leave the Academy for 3 weeks; I'll immediately come back here**. ''

'' I'll wait for you then.'' I whispered.

He petted my hair backward and gazed in my eyes: '' **I know you will.** ''

I stepped back as I let Uria says her goodbye to Ari'dan. When our governess was done, Dena'ee walked forth, but my friend glared at him in a warning way; the arbitrator knew better than to talk and just came back to his previous spot.

My throat was hurting so much; I was trying hard to not cry as I watched my best friend climb in the shuttle. I surveyed it as it left, going increasingly faster every second until it was out of view.

My chest tightened painfully and I finally turned away with Uria's gentle coaxing.

Xxxxxx

1 day later, afternoon.

'' Honey… My darling; we can talk about it if you want.'' Uria said kindly.

Pouting, I threw a pebble in the pond situated in our backyard: '' There is nothing to talk about; Dena'ee has separated us and he is an idiot. I already miss my brother. This isn't fair.'' I said angrily.

She sat beside me: '' I'm sad to see you so unhappy; what could I do, my sweet?''

I hugged her: '' you're very kind Uria; but the only thing you could do is try to knock some sense into Dena'ee… ''

'' Lyna… he won't change his mind. You spoke to him, Ari'dan spoke to him. I spoke to him… our Master can be stubborn too. ''

The teenager didn't answer and brought her chin to the top of her knees, embracing herself.

The servant rose from the grass covered ground: '' Come; It's time for your grooming. ''

'' Again? So soon? '' She complained, even though it did not really bother her.

Uria shrugged: '' Well, it is once a month and I am doing it a bit earlier because Dena'ee requested it.''

Lyna looked away and breathed out softly: '' He wants to mate with me tonight, isn't it?''

The green alien began to walk toward the house: '' He didn't say, but that would be my assumption. ''

They entered in and Uria asked to wait for her in the huge bathing room. It was one of her favorite places in the house. There was a deep bath at floor level, more like a pool truly, an open shower and there was a long counter with many sinks and shelves. This room was strictly use for washing and grooming; the toilets were elsewhere in smaller rooms.

Lyna sat on a bench alongside a wall and waited for Uria; it didn't take long before the governess came in with the 'special bag'. Which was full of grooming instruments; scissors, nail files, pumices, oils, tweezers, hair glue…

'' Strip and get in the water.'' She waved toward the bath as she prepared her things.

Lyna huffed, but obeyed nonetheless, not in the mood to argue. She descended into the water and sat on the bench under the surface.

Uria stripped as well and came with her in the bath and started to remove every metal bands in her hair and unmake every braids.

After, she began to wash her black hair and poured some scented oil in her hand and rubbed it over her dark mane.

'' Sweetie, there is some…things we need to talk about.''

Lyna relaxed as she let her clean her hair: '' Hum…go on. ''

The servant rinsed her head: '' You know what is mating right? ''

The teenager choked and rose to her full height: '' What!? I'm not discussing that with you! ''

'' Sit back down...'' She ordered and the girl did.

'' …Yes, we will. '' Uria said her tone harder.

'' But I don't want to mate with Dena'ee…''

'' He has the right to mate with you whether you want it or not and I don't think it will stop him. So now you will listen.''

The blue eyed teenager shut up.

'' Do you know what mating is, yes or no? ''

'' Hum…It's when the heat season comes and the yaut hounds males climb onto their females' backs? '' She said unsure.

'' Ok. You got that this was mating, anything else? ''

'' After that they have pups…'' She finished lamely.

'' That's all? ''

Was there more to tell?

'' You told me that I was bleeding every month because I was not carrying any pups… So I think it is related to mating.''

'' Good deduction… And this is all you can tell me? ''

She tried to think about something else.

'' Yeah.''

The servant sighed: '' We have much to talk about then…''

Lyna was surprised: '' there is more to say? ''

The green female chuckled then got her out of water and dried her. '' I'll take care of your mane and you will listen to me. ''

She sat the girl on a chair in front of her and spoke: '' Well to start you know that males and females have a need to mate, right? ''

Lyna nodded.

'' Therefor, we mate because we have a biological need to produce offspring, but mostly, we do because of a physical need. For the pleasure of it. ''

'' Okay… So mating is…pleasurable? ''

'' Well… It's supposed to be, but not all the time. Like rape or a too violent male on a female. That's why I'm saying all this to you: since you are unmated, the first time will most likely hurt you. ''

'' So it's not pleasurable… make up your mind Uria.'' The girl huffed.

'' It will be pleasant after a few times-''

Lyna interrupted her: ''-So not only the first time will be painful?''

'' Well it won't hurt as much as the first time; it might be uncomfortable, but your body will adjust.''

'' Adjust to what? My body is fine.''

Uria coughed a bit.

'' Maybe not your body…but your lady-place.''

The teen blushed: ' Ho… ''

'' Males are mating by putting their…manhoods in the females' lady-place... And then you know the rest; they move until they are done. ''

The girl winced at the thought: '' But it's sensitive there… It must hurt like hell! I've seen Ari'dan when he was…well…his manhood in the morning; there is no way I would want that _there_.''

'' Well that's part of mating. If your partner is gentle it should be fine. And there is other ways to pleasure each other. ''

'' I don't think it'd be fine…'' She said doubtful, clearly seeing in her head Ari'dan's 'morning surprises' as he called them.

'' It will after a few times honey. That's why I wanted to speak with you about all that. When you'll mate with Dena'ee for the first time, it will be painful. Maybe even a few more times after since our arbitrator is an imposing yautja and that you're human. I wanted to be honest with you. '' The green female stated while she brushed her hair.

Lyna crossed her arms: '' I don't want to do this mating business. Nope. Sounds too awful and boring and I'm so very angry with him right now. I – It's not alright Uria… It changed all our plans! It's changing my entire life! And not in a good way!''

Uria hummed at her answer as she cut her dried ends and thinned some strands on the sides.

'' I understand you Lyna, but I still think Dena'ee is the best choice of mate for you. ''

'' how could you say that!? '' She said, upset.

The servant continued to tend to her: '' You've never known Kar'Dan; Dena'ee and Ari'dan's father.''

'' No; Ari told me he was killed by Bad Bloods a year before I arrive. ''

'' He was a good yautja; honorable and respected, but he also had a very much yautja mind. If you'd asked him, everything that was not yautja was below them; taking other species as slaves and servants was perfectly acceptable and the way it should be. You know, I never served any other family; Kar'Dan was the one who bought me. I was 74 years old; barely a teenager for my race. I have been kidnapped on my home planet by slavers: I wasn't there willingly. I was always fighting the masters, insulting, defying. He chose me for that exact reason. ''

Lyna was silent, listening attentively.

'' I was dragged here in chains, a heavy metallic collar around my neck. Kar'dan never said a word; he went to the slave market, was warned by the slavers about my comportment and paid for me anyway. I didn't speak yautjan at the time, but he was fluent in my tongue; Kar'dan was well educated. He brought me to the slave quarters and attached one of my wrists to the wall before sitting on the ground just out of my reach. I could tell you I was confused! '' She chuckled at the last part.

'' I fought against the restraints like a wild animal for a few minutes until I exhausted myself, he was still sitting there, observing me. When I was calmed, he spoke: he told me he was honorable, that I was safe here and that he did not beat his servants. Kar'dan said that if I served him well, there would be no problems between us. He even told me he would remove my collar of metal and give me a leather one if I'd behave. And you know what I did? I spat at his feet and shouted at him that I was not a slave and that I would never serve him.''

Lyna was shocked; she couldn't imagined Uria like that.

Her governess started to apply hair glue on her legs and kept speaking, a sticky substance who pulled at the body hairs.

'' He remained silent and left me there for two days without food. Then Kar'dan came back with fruits and I refused to eat until he exited the room. I always stayed silent, I refused to speak with him. Ho the miseries I gave to this male. He was stern and hard; a yautja of few words, but he was fair, patient and honest. After three weeks, I was tired of being in this room; He had removed my chains, but there wasn't so much place in there. Every day the damned yautja came, asked me if I wanted to visit the house. I finally said yes. ''

Uria began to laugh and shook her head: '' The second he brought me in the garden, I bolted. By Paya my reaction when I realized the back yard was surrounded by three meters high walls… I swear if I could have destroy those walls with my fists I would have.''

xxxxxx

_The green female punched the bricks with a scream of pure rage. She heard Kar'dan slowly come behind her. _

'' _Did you really think I would have brought you here if you'd had a chance to leave? '' _

_The red head turned sharply to him and snarled, her long pointed ears bent backward. The big yautja only chuckled at her. _

'' _So fierce and defiant. '' _

_He gently nicked her under the chin and she batted his hand away. Kar'dan laughed again, before speaking seriously: _

'' _What if, by an improbable luck, you would have escaped? What were you gonna do anyway? You would have been in the streets of a yautjan city full of yautjas, wearing a metal collar clearly indicating what you are.'' _

_This…was a good question. She hadn't thought of that and she was now silent. _

'' _I see; you were gonna try to run and didn't know what you would do after. Foolish creature.'' _

'' _I'm not foolish!'' _

_Kar'dan ignored her and began to walk back in: '' Come. '' _

_The girl begrudgingly followed him at a safe distance. _

'' _What can you do; what are your skills?'' _

'' _Many things, but I will do nothing for you.'' She hissed. _

'' _We will see that.'' _

Xxxxxx

'' Wow… you never left? You really seemed…unwilling and stubborn.''

'' Ho my sweet… I tried. ''

Xxxxxx

_The green girl did not even pulled on her shackles, chained to that damned wall. She just looked down, annoyed, tired and hungry. _

_Kar'dan was crouched in front of her: '' Well… It's the…third time now? No sorry, fourth time. The three last times were more amusing, but now I'm impressed with you: 3 days? That's the longest time you've escaped me! More; it never happened that one of my slaves evaded so long. '' he said in a false joyous tone. _

_Uria pulled on her restraints and yelled in his face: '' Does this amuse you? I haven't done anything to you or your race! You came to my planet, you killed, you've taken me against my will and then you buy me and order me to serve you? ARE YOU FUCKING JOKING ME! '' _

'' _I think you have said more now than in the last two months you've been here. ''_

_That stupid yautja did not even listen to her... The red head looked down again, desperate; her stomach suddenly growled. _

'' _How long have you been here? ''_

'' _You know how long I've been here, starving and chained.'' She grunted. _

'' _Humor me.'' _

'' _Three days. '' _

'' _Why three days? '' He drawled. _

'' _Because I've been free for three days.'' Uria said defiantly._

'' _Correction; you've been on the run for three days. '' _

_There was a pause in their discussion. _

'' _Yautja… Let me go. '' _

'' _I like your direct approach and you know my name even if I still don't know yours. But no.'' _

'' _I don't want to be here… I've been here for two months and still haven't done anything here! I've probably caused you more problems since my arrival than you've had in the last 5 years! '' _

'' _True. '' _

_She was so very tired of those four walls, of being attached, of being hungry, of being her. _

'' _I just want my freedom back… I just want to go home.'' She whispered brokenly. _

_Kar'dan slowly lifted her chin: '' Serve me well and gain my trust; I'll give you a leather collar. Servants are allowed to come and go. For your home… If you let me offer you one, I'll give you one. Ask my servants: there is no slaves here and I treat them fairly.'' _

_She shook his hand off of her: '' This is not freedom…'' She muttered. _

_The yautja relieved her of her chains. _

'' _This is the closest thing you'll have to it.'' _

_Uria did not answered, silently telling him to leave the room. _

'' _I'll let you think.'' _

xxxxxx

The green servant stopped her story: '' This is a nasty gash.'' She said as she spared the place of glue.

'' Dena'ee's work. I'm still limping… What happened with Kar'dan after?''

'' Ho, at least I gave in and started to prepare meals and clean some rooms as I am doing now. I was the eldest back on my planet and my parents were busy so I knew how to take care of a house.''

Xxxxxx

'' _**Are you still unhappy?**__ '' He asked her a year and a half after she accepted to serve him. _

_She didn't stop her work, but responded nonetheless: '__**'I'm not hungry, I'm not beaten and the others are good people.**__ '' _

'' _**You did not answer my question**__. '' _

_The green girl took her basket full of vegetables ready to be cooked and walked into the kitchen, followed by her master. _

'' _**What do you want me to say?**__ '' she said flatly. _

'' _**I want an honest response… I don't know what to think with you. You serve me extremely well, it is clear you can manage a household. Your comportment is exemplary, I gave you a leather collar a year ago and you can go outside now. For the last three months you've been in charge of the other servants… Yet, I've never seen one of my servants so…depressed. **__'' _

'' _**I am fine. You're a yautja and I'm your slave; you should not even ask me those questions.**__ '' _

'' _**You're not a slave… Well treated servants and happy servants work and serve better. Plus they don't try to stab you in the back**__. '' _

'' _**If you worry that I'll stab you, I won't; my people is a pacific race. Now, if it would please you Master, I have things to do**__.'' _

_The girl tried to go, but Kar'dan gently took hold of her upper arm: '' __**What I wanted to say was: what could I do to make you happy here?**__ '' _

'' _**Nothing.**__ '' _

Xxxxxx

'' Were you really that sad? '' Lyna asked.

'' I was just feeling nothing: I was ashamed to serve a yautja, to be a servant, to wear a collar. I wanted to go home, I was missing my friends and my family. But deeply, I was ashamed because Kar'dan was right; it was not hard to be here. The work was easy; it was almost idle, the others were friendly. Once our tasks were done we were just enjoying the rest of the day like we wanted. ''

'' Hum…it doesn't sound so bad.''

'' No and the relationship between Kar'dan and I changed after an unfortunate night.''

Xxxxxx

_The green girl woke up with a start; she had heard something. Quietly, she went out of bed and headed toward to living room, hidden by the dark: nothing. She went through half the rooms and she still hadn't seen anything. _

_A loud roar coming from the back yard had her running there: _

_Kar'dan was fighting with two yautjas and another alien of a race she didn't know stood by, watching. Probably some burglars. _

_Slowly, she bent down and grabbed a heavy branch left there by the gardener. Kar'dan had just neutralized the two yautjas thieves that the third alien advanced toward him in his back, a dagger in hand._

_The servant didn't think; she sprang into action, charging with all she had toward the unknown alien. Surprised, he never saw her coming and she hit him hard in the face with her makeshift weapon. She stood between Kar'dan and the now K.O. thief, her stick tightly clenched into her hands. _

'' _**You try to touch him again and I will kill you**__.'' She snarled, high on adrenaline. _

_A hand landed on her shoulder and she abruptly turned, breathing hard. _

'' _**Easy, calm yourself**__.'' _

_Her master's deep voice immediately reassured her and she let go of the branch. He turned and grabbed his down opponents by their dreadlocks before kicking them out of his propriety. Kar'dan came back and disposed of the remaining thief the same way. _

_The green girl was still standing in the middle of the back yard, a bit shocked. _

_Kar'dan carefully walked closer: '' __**You probably saved my life, or at least serious injuries.**__'' _

_Something was wrong with her; she had saved the very same male who had bought her and made her a servant. She was sick in the head. _

_She shrugged at his words and started to walk back inside. _

'' _**I owe you Uria… You did an honorable thing. State what you want and I shall offer it to you as repayment**__. '' _

_The teenager stopped: '' __**What I will ask you will cost nothing nor is it hard to get for you. '' **_

_She could tell Kar'dan was curious now: '' __**Go on**__.'' _

_Uria stared into his eyes: '' __**Give me my freedom back. That's all I demand**__. '' _

'' _**The guts you have sometimes… But tell me, why would I part from my best servant, one who just proved to be loyal by defending me?**__ '' _

'' _**because I asked after saving your life**__. '' She said flatly. _

'' _**I am not freeing you**__.'' _

_Disappointed, the girl returned inside and went back to her bedroom. _

xxxxxx

'' I've saved his life that night, did an honorable thing, proved my loyalty. Kar'dan was now seeing me as more than just a mere servant. The dynamic between us changed; he was less stern with me, more…friendly if you want. We learned to trust each other. ''

'' You did something great Uria... ''

'' Yeah…but my action put me in another light for him. After I reached my maturity—''

'' Wait. Your race can live for like, ever. When did you reach maturity? '' Lyna asked.

Uria tapped the seven centimeters horns on her forehead: '' These. When they come out, it's a sign of adulthood for my race.''

Xxxxxx

'' _Are you alright Uria? All week you've been looking…tired or something.'' Asked another servant, one of her friends at the house. _

_The girl rubbed her temples: '' It's my head… It hurts so much. '' _

'' _Could you be sick? '' _

'' _No… I think it might be my horns.'' _

_Her friend seemed confused: '' What horns? '' _

'' _My people have horns… But we only get them once adult. '' _

_It was about time; she was 103 years old now. She would be considered a late bloomer. _

'' _Really?! That's weird, I mean; I'm eager to see what you will look like with horns on your head! '' _

'' _Yeah… But I don't know why it's that painful. '' She groaned. _

_That night, she sobbed in her knees, holding herself tightly and trying to be silent. Her forehead was hurting so much… _

_Suddenly, her bedroom's door opened and Kar'dan appeared. What was he doing here? It was late… _

'' _**Why didn't you tell me something was wrong**__? '' _

'' _**I- I'm fine…**__'' _

'' _**That's why you've been crying for the past hour… And that you acted out of character all week**__.'' _

_The yautja walked closer and pried her hands from her face, examining the green female. _

'' _**It seems that you're not so little now; your horns are ready to come out**__.'' He stated. _

_Surprised, Uria demanded: '' __**What? You knew about them?**__ '' _

'' _**Of course I did, the day I bought you I immediately consulted books and documents about your race. It is a normal thing to do to get information about your servants; very important I think.**__'' _

_The girl winced in pain again and more tears poured out of her eyes. The Yautja knelt before her: '' __**Do you trust me**__?'' _

_Uria hesitated, but finally nodded. _

'' _**Good. Come with me**__.'' _

_She rose and followed him in the kitchen, where the lights automatically turned on. He indicated her to sit on a chair as he went to retrieve something. _

_Kar'dan came back with a wet cloth and a sharp little knife; Uria shifted anxiously on her chair. _

'' _**Your horns are pushing under your skin and it puts a pressure on your head as well. Probably the reason behind your headaches.**__ '' He explained. _

'' _**If you let me, I'll just make a little incision over them to allow your horns to come out. It'll hurt, but probably less than what you are experiencing now**__. '' _

_The green female wasn't sure about this, but she trusted him. So she agreed. _

_The yautja probed her forehead a few times before cutting the skin above the horns. The girl whimpered, her skin there being oversensitive. But as soon as it was done, she felt her skin relieved of the tension and she sighed. _

_Kar'dan started to purr, trying to reassure her as he gently parted the skin and began to clean the cuts. _

'' _**There… it might bleed from time to time until your horns are fully grown. But you won't have headaches again, nor will it hurt your forehead**__. '' _

_She extended a hand to touch them and smiled; she wasn't a kid anymore! It had been something special in her society; something to celebrate with your family. Barely a centimeters was out and she could already feel the bumpy texture of her horns. The girl couldn't wait to see them fully! _

'' _**congratulation; you're not a pup anymore**__.'' _

_She beamed a smile: '' __**Thank you! It was so painful…I didn't know what to do**__.'' _

_He became more serious: '' __**What you needed to do was to inform me of your condition. I would have given you painkillers and I might have done this sooner.**__ '' _

_Uria looked away: '' __**Sorry… I did not want to disturb you… And I didn't think you would have procured me painkillers**__. '' _

_Kar'dan growled: '' __**You've been in my service for 29 years and you still doubt about those things**__? '' _

'' _**It's just that**__…'' She didn't finish her sentence and her hand reached unconsciously for her collar. _

_His big hand landed on her head: '__**' I know I bought you and that I own servants, that I am Yautja… Because you're not and you're a servant doesn't mean you deserve to endure pain, hunger or any other things. Inferior being or not**__. '' _

_She blushed, ashamed of herself. _

xxxxxx

'' Hum. That was nice of him. Sorry I interrupted you; what were you gonna say?''

'' Well… Once I reached maturity, Kar'dan decided to take me as his…paramour.''

Lyna tensed: '' What!? And you accepted that?''

'' No… not at all. I had never been touched by a male, I didn't want to at the time and it happened anyway. ''

'' He...he what? Kar'dan forced you? ''

'' Yes. It was his right as my master, I was fully grown and I was his. He wanted me and he took me. That's all Lyna. Kar'dan was honorable, respected and fair and he did that to me. He has not harmed me; he has been careful, but still; it is not what I wanted. He never once thought it was wrong or bad. It was the way it worked. ''

The girl now saw why Uria told her all of this. She wanted to prepare her…

'' But- but weren't you angry or I don't know? ''

The governess braided her long hair and lightly rubbed her skin with scented oil:

'' Kar'dan wasn't stupid; he knew I would resent him for some time. It took a while before I forgive him. ''

'' Did you t—''

'' Enough of me now. I'm saying all this to you to make you think and to get you ready. ''

Lyna sighed and nodded; she understood. No matter how much it displeased her, no matter how much it was not what she wanted, she would become Dena'ee's mate. And no one or anything could change that because it was legal and apparently 'Okay'.

'' Is there anything you would like to know? '' Uria asked.

'' No… ''

The green female knelt in front of her: '' Honey, if you have any questions later or you want to talk, I'll be there.''

'' I know… ''

The servant patted her knee and rose: '' I'm done! Time to prepare supper now! Wait here. I'll bring you clean cloths. ''

'' Thanks, Uria. ''


	9. Chapter 9

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Ok. So this is where the 'M' rating starts. This chapter contains sexual scenes, Dub-con., nothing graphic or very explicit. However, those under 16 should not read this.

Chapter 9:

Later, after Lyna's grooming.

Supper was… awkward. Ari'dan was missing at her side and it was really weird; she felt as though she should wait for him before eating even if she very well knew he was not coming. The teenager was just playing with her food, rolling the stuff in her plate around; not really eating. She was in no mood the swallow anything. Nor would she talked; that would mean Dena'ee would most likely enter the conversation, therefor she would have to speak with him. This was not gonna happen any time soon. At least, the redhead was there to discuss with him…

'' **Lyna… It took me over 2 hours to prepare this meal and I know you like it. I even cooked the vegetables the way you prefer it. You did not even try to sneak in the kitchen at all!**'' Complained Uria when she noticed she was not eating.

'' I'm not that hungry; I haven't done anything today… '' She grunted in English.

'' **No human speaking at the table. You know the rule and Uria is right; you should eat.**'' Said the Arbitrator.

She did not acknowledge him and decided to drink some juice since she wasn't taking her meal. She'd go elsewhere, but she couldn't leave the table until Dena'ee was done.

The black yautja often glanced at her and the girl did her best to ignore the male until she could get away. When the supper was done and she could finally leave, Lyna went straight to Ari'dan's bedroom.

She grabbed a book and dropped herself on the bed, inhaling his scent. Two days…And she missed him already. The teenager had no idea how she could wait 5 months… Maybe Dena'ee would let her go there? Depressed, she opened the book and began to read half-halfheartedly.

She wondered what her brother was doing right now.

Xxxxxx

He was done unpacking and sighed sadly when his eyes found the second bed in the room. They had prepared a chamber to accommodate a human pet as well, not that Lyna would have sleep in it. Now this bed was just here to remind him that he was alone.

Ari'dan went out of quarters to explore the place; he didn't want to be late to any of his classes. The yautja walked idly around the place, not really in the mood for anything.

He turned a corner and almost bumped in someone: '' **I'm sorry I didn't s**—''

'' **Ari'dan?** ''

The boy recognized the male standing in front of him and he bowed respectfully: '' **Elder Al'tan, I'm pleased to see you**.''

The older yautja looked at him, confused by his battered state: '' **I am pleased to see you as well young one, where is your loyal companion?** ''

Ari'dan looked away and thrilled forlornly.

'' **Something happened to her?** ''

The grayish yautja growled: '' **My brother happened to her…''** He said, spatting the word 'brother'.

The council member appeared to understand: '' **This would explained your…wounded state. You fought for her.** ''

He nodded: ''… **And I wasn't strong enough**.''

Al'tan thrilled pensively: '' **I am surprised; Dena'ee was never so fond of humans**... '' He observed Ari'dan who was glaring at the ground: '' **It really does bother you doesn't it?**''

He just exploded: '' **She did not even want him as her mate! She is not fully grown and she's unmated. Lyna fought him so bravely and he's just beaten her until she couldn't fight back… Dena'ee separated us even though he very well knew how it would affect us. He took my best friend, my sister and my hunting partner away from me! In thirteen years we've never been parted from one other. I don't know how I did to climb in that shuttle without her… I don't know if I can stay here without her.** ''

He chuckled bitterly: '' **The worse is that she refused to go away. She said I was more important. That coming here was more important.** ''

The Elder placed a compassionate hand on his shoulder: '' **Boy… Your human was right. She told me that this was your dream; concentrate on this. Do your best and don't let your pain distract you. In five months you'll go back home and she'll be there. Maybe she'll visit if your brother let her come. And you should not worry about her; the arbitrator is a good yautja. He always has followed the Code and he is the best at what he does. I can see that your Lyna is special; it's probably that, that changed his mind about humans**.''

They continued to walk: '' **It's just that…they are so not compatible. Lyna obeys to no one but herself; Dena'ee is a rules follower. She's defiant and my brother is not very tolerant or patient… He'll want her to behave in ways she doesn't understand or wish to act. My sister likes to move, run; my human loves adrenaline. She will be sad and unhappy in a house all day…**''

The Elder smiled: '' **You care deeply for her and this little one is completely devoted to you as well. I think it is sad that you are now parted. Now, you need to be focused. Come I'll give you a tour; since I am too old to hunt, I do research here.** ''

'' **Thank you, Elder.** ''

Xxxxxx

Later in the evening, Back at the house.

There was a knock on the door: '' Sweetie… I know you're in there. Dena'ee wishes for you to come to your bedroom. ''

'' It's his bedroom, not mine…'' She muttered as she rose from the bed and walked there.

The teenager stayed for a long time in front of his door; she didn't want to do this… She could maybe… go away and pretend Uria did not find her. Lyna slowly started to step back when the door opened.

'' **How long exactly were you planning to stand in front of this door**? ''

She shrugged: '' **You wanted me for…?** ''

'' **You know why you are here and this is your bedroom as well now**. ''

The girl snorted and they remained quietly standing in front of each other. Dena'ee moved to the side and indicated her to enter the room. She didn't move.

'' **Pup… don't make this difficult**.''

I looked away: '' **Dena'ee… I really don't want to. Please…**''

His voice became hard: '' **Enter this room, immediately**. ''

Not wanting to disobey him, she did, but stayed close to the door as he shut it and sat on his bed.

She stood there, staring at the ground not knowing what to do.

The arbitrator spread his hands before letting them fall between his knees: '' **Pup… Why must you act this way?** ''

'' **this is not what I want… You are forcing me. No one likes to be pushed around**. '' She said softly.

He sighed, exasperated: '' **We talked about it… And forcing you does not make me happy either.** ''

'' **If you want a human so bad, just buy one… Plus I'll have another friend**…''

The black yautja shook his head: '' **Do you hear yourself? You are ridiculous**.''

Well…it was worth a try…

'' **Come here, Lyna**.''

She shook her head: '' **I respect you, but I won't do this.**''

He growled as he rose from the bed: '' **You desire to confront me in your injured state? Three of your ribs are broken and you're still limping!**''

'' **I do not wish to fight with you. But I don't want to be your mate either!** ''

'' **Enough! I am giving you one last chance to come to me, after that, I'll take charge**! ''

The teenager raised her chin and stared in his eyes defiantly, planting her feet firmly on the floor.

'' **As you wish, Pup.** '' Dena'ee said darkly as he walked to her.

She held her ground and batted his hand away when tried to reach for her. Offended, the arbitrator quickly grabbed her and pinned her back to his chest. The girl struggled and snarled, to no avail. She couldn't do much anyway; her left side was too painful.

The male started to purr: '' **Calm, Pup. Calm**.''

Was he really asking her to be calm?

She began to fight like a wild animal: '' **I WON'T BE CALM YOU IDIOT**! ''

Dena'ee growled at the insult and tightened his hold on her, careful to not apply pressure on her broken ribs. She could barely breathe now or move at all.

The girl pulled at the huge forearm just below her throat: '' **Release me!** '' She seethed.

The arm around her waist left her and he started to untie her top and her loincloth. Lyna froze, suddenly very aware of what was going to happen. Furthermore, only Ari'dan and Uria had seen her completely naked…

'' **Stop Dena'ee!** ''

The black yautja let out a warning snarl and kept undressing her. Once she was bare as a new born, he let her go. The teenager turned red, embarrassed and rapidly pulled a fur from the bed to hide her body.

To her horror, the male started to remove his clothing as well, which was not much. A loincloth and his wrist guards.

The only two things she could think once he was naked too was: _How do I get out of this?_ And _don't look down. _

'' **Please… don't do this** …'' She pleaded as she backed away from him.

The yautja gripped the pelt she was clinging to and threw it back on the bed. The poor girl became redder, if it was even possible. Lyna attempted to conceal her breast and privates with her hands, her cheeks burning. This was so humiliating…

'' **Don't hide from me;** **you are beautiful**.'' He said as he looked her up and down and stepped closer.

Once more, she recoiled under his advance until her back hit the wall. She stopped him, placing both of her hands on his abdomen, but he kept pushing and soon her elbows hit the wall as well.

'' **Dena'ee….** '' She complained as she tried to keep him away with all her might.

As he approached his right hand to caress her face, Lyna turned her head and slammed her teeth centimeters from his fingers in warning.

'' **Such a wild creature. Ari'dan never disciplined you or restrained you in anything, didn't he? It shows now**. '' He stated.

The teenager growled: '' **He never needed to!** ''

'' **I am tiring of this game; you will come to the bed at once and we will mate.** ''

She shook her head fervently and began to shove at him again.

Probably having lost all of his remaining patience, the Arbitrator circled her middle and brought her on the bed.

Reflexively, she put a knee between their bodies as the yautja held himself above her. The girl was panicking now, her wrists being trapped under Dena'ee's hands.

His eyes landed on the ugly bruises on her left side and he said:

'' **I am sorry for the injuries I caused you**.''

Seriously? He was about the take her forcefully and he was apologizing about that?

Lyna hit him in the stomach with her knee: '' **I don't care, let me go!**''

The black male grunted at her hit: '' **I see that you are still unwilling and trying to fight me; stop or I will respond accordingly to your behavior.**'' He warned her sternly.

She hit him again… And that was a mistake.

He roared and flipped her before crushing her with his heavy weight, still holding her wrists on both sides of her head.

Lyna felt him on her rear and she tensed, before letting out a whimper. Dena'ee began to rub himself against her in a gentle motion and the teen blushed, burying her face in the furs.

The yautja purred, but it did not relax her in the slightest.

'' **Please Dena'ee…I don't want this…**''

'' **Hush, I've been patient enough with your rebellious comportment and you have had your chance**.'' He said harshly.

On his words, he parted he legs with his knee and installed himself behind her. In a desperate attempt to free herself, she struggled once more and his hold on her wrists tightened, indicating her that she wasn't going anywhere.

Now at her entrance, the male started to slowly thrust in; it was a weird sensation and she didn't like it at all. Only the tip on his member was inside her and it was already unpleasant.

Lyna bucked to dislodge him, but it infuriated the male, who began to push in earnest. Immediately, she stopped any movements. The yautja was panting above her, he halted for a moment before fully thrusting into her. She cried out in pain; the stinging and burning sensation was horrible.

Tears rolled on her cheeks and she began to sob in the furs beneath her. It was even worse when he started to thrust in and out of her. Her breathe caught under every assault on her body and she clenched her teeth to muffle her pain.

Eventually he finished; she felt it when he found his pleasure.

The yautja remained above and within her, breathing hard while she was still clutching the furs underneath her. The second Dena'ee removed himself, she turned away from the male and curled up in a tight ball, her back to him. Her legs felt numb and shaky while her lower half was sore and hurting. Feeling sticky down there, she touched herself and brought her hand to her face: there was blood on her fingers.

'' **I did not harm you; it is normal that you bleed since you had never mated**.''

Lyna didn't answer, she just drew a pelt over her and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand.

He spoke again, reaching for her, his tone more concerned: '' …**Pup? **''

'' **I don't want to talk to you; I hate you**.'' She said in a hoarse voice.

His hand stopped, hovered a bit before he finally relented. She listened to him as he laid back and covered his waist with a fur. The girl let out a breath of relief and settled down.

It took her hours to find sleep; her brain wouldn't quiet, she was hurting and feeling dirty. In the end, it was exhaustion who claimed her.

When Lyna woke up, she was alone in the bed; judging by the light, it was late. The teenager sat up and winced in pain: last night had been real then… the girl looked around for her discarded clothes and found them neatly folded on a table against the wall.

She rose and slowly went there, evaluating her level of soreness; a hot bath would definitively in order. Lyna picked up her shorts and top, quickly putting them on before going straight to the bath chamber.

Once there, the girl shed her covering and went immediately in the warm water. She laid her head on the bath's edge and let her body float.

Lyna remained in the position for over half an hour before she heard someone knock on the door:

'' Honey? Are you alright? You've skipped breakfast. ''

Uria.

'' I'm fine.'' She said promptly.

'' You don't sound 'fine' sweetie…'' The servant said from her side of the door.

'' Well, you were right about the painful part! Where you were wrong is the part about the next few times: there will be no next times! EVER! '' She grunted loudly.

''…It was that bad? ''

'' bad? BAD!? Are you kidding me? It was awful! And Dena'ee can go drown himself in Kainde Amedha's blood for all I care! ''

'' Can I enter? ''

'' Hum.''

The green female quickly came in and sat beside her head: '' Tell me everything hon.''

'' You were right: he didn't listen! Even if I didn't want to and told him so, he mated with me anyway! When I refused to comply that idiot forced me… It was just…bad. He crushed me with his 350 pounds and it really hurt Uria… And I bled! Like tons of blood! '' She whined.

'' Sweetie… I told you he would do it anyway… You should not have defy him like that.''

Lyna closed her eyes again and said in a petulant tone: '' Well, I didn't want to mate with him.''

'' But hon…It will happen again. You'll have to get used to it and eventually, it'll feel good for you too.''

'' I don't think it will ever feel good.''

Xxxxxx

For the rest of the day, she diligently avoided Dena'ee; she spent the afternoon reading in the garden. There wasn't much to do for her now that her friend was gone… And she didn't care to see anyone today. She was about to finished her lecture when she heard:

'' **Pup…**''

No…just…No.

The teenager's eyes remained on her book and her mouth remained shut.

She heard him come closer: '' **Lyna… talk to me**.''

'' **I have nothing to say to you. Go away.**'' She said in a glacial tone.

'' **I know you are angry, but we need to speak. Lyna, I know I've hurt you… But it was inevitable. **''

'' **I don't care. Leave me be.** ''

The big yautja thrilled sadly and tried to touch her; the girl quickly backed away.

Dena'ee straightened himself: '' **I am your mate now; you are hurt, let me take care of you.** ''

Lyna laughed bitterly: '' **I think you've taken care of me enough; you broke three of my ribs, you cut my leg, I'm covered in bruises… And I guess last night was just another gift from you. No thanks;**_** I**_** will take care of myself.** '' She spat with venom.

He seemed to be shocked by her declaration. Lyna slowly rose and went inside.

Xxxxxx

'' **She hates me. She told me so last night.** ''

'' **Lyna is angry, my boy.** '' Uria said as she cleaned the kitchen.

'' **No, I've seen it in her eyes earlier… She pointed out all the injuries I have caused her and said it was my way of caring for her**.''

The green female sighed and repeated: '' **She's angry…**''

The arbitrator grumbled at her answer before saying dramatically: '' **She did not even came for breakfast nor for supper! Have you ever seen that female skip a meal?** ''

'' **The only thing I can advise you for is to be gentle with her and patient. Ho and don't mate with her tonight; she's probably sore**.''

The black yautja said flatly: '' **Did you really think I was gonna take her tonight? I know she's hurting!** ''

'' **I was just making sure.**''

Xxxxxx

Lyna was lying stiffly on her side of the bed at the very far edge. The girl heard Dena'ee sigh before she felt the bed dip toward him as he laid down. All her senses in alert, she tensed when he placed a hand on her waist.

'' **Don't. Touch. Me**.'' She said as she shook him off.

'' **Pup, I know yesterday night wasn't pleasant for you. I know it hurt you. It would have been less painful if you would have complied, but still. You are officially mine now; I will touch you often, we will mate and it would be best if you accept it. **'' He explained in a calm tone.

'' **I won't.**''

'' **Then I will take you as I did last night, that's all. I would prefer if you would come to me willingly; I did not enjoy holding you down. '**'

The teenager stiffened even more when she heard he would just take her again whether she wanted it or not.

'' **I will not take you tonight; it would only further hurt you. But the night after tomorrow I will and I hope you will see reason by then**.''

Her breath caught and she scrunched her eyes close just thinking of it. When Lyna didn't answer, the male tried to come closer, but she stopped him:

'' **Stay away from me.**''

Xxxxxx

Dena'ee was a yautja of his words and well, he hadn't lied about the fact he would take her the day after. The teen had refused him again and he had taken her again as well, exactly like the last time.

It happened the same way for the third and fourth time they mated.

Lyna was tired of it. She was sore, she was feeling powerless and used. Every time she fought him and every time it didn't serve her.

The teenager groaned as she shifted in the bath, trying once more to suit her soreness. The arbitrator was apparently tired of it too; he had been quite rough last night.

She finished her bath, dressed and got downstairs to nap on the sofas after her meal. The girl had curled herself up on one of the huge couches, snuggling deeply into the cushions.

Xxxxxx

Dena'ee's POV

He watched her sleep on the sofa from where he stood in the door frame. Four times he had taken her and four times she had refused him. Every time, he sat on his bed and told her to come to him and every time the human would say no. Lyna fought and struggled and he easily subdued the female, holding her down on his bed.

The arbitrator was always caught between two feelings; anger and guilt.

Anger because a mere human would refuse him and defy him and guilt because he knew it hurt his Pup.

He could always touch and go near her before; she'd smiled and gave him her human hugs. Now she was flinching and giving him distrustful looks.

The male looked at her bruised wrists and thrilled softly; he had been hard on her yesterday. But the wayward female had insulted him and bitten him: he responded brutally to her defiance. She had whimpered under him and sniffled on her side of the bed afterward.

He knew his Lyna had spent the morning in the bath chamber trying to suit her pains in the hot water. The yautja felt bad, but his human female would learn. He was the master and she was supposed to respect him and obey. She wasn't.

Dena'ee had tried to give her comfort and affection and the female was refusing that too. He felt like holding her after mating and she was always turning her back to him and snarling at him to stay away from her. He would have liked to pet and purr…

The male could understand that she wasn't eager to mate since she was new to it and inexperienced. She wasn't used to his touch; her reluctance was understandable… but his affection? His caresses? This was not painful or unpleasant. It was just blatant disrespect and defiance to him.

Right now he could be with her on the sofa, petting, purring and comforting. But no; his stubborn pup would only turn him away and glare at him as if he was some sort of Bad blood. She preferred to be by herself, to be left alone with her pride rather than accept his kindness.

It was frustrating. Even more so since he knew Ari'dan had done all this many times. His little brother could touch, pet, hug and purr for her all he wanted. Lyna never refused it; she even returned his affection. Why was it so different with him?

'' **You seem torn between your feelings boy.**'' The green female said as she saw him.

Dena'ee rumbled quietly: '' **What does he have that I don't? **''

'' **Don't compare yourself to Ari'dan. Their relationship is not the same as yours, nor was it built in a week**. ''

'' **Will she ever accept me and…and like me?** '' He whispered.

Uria patted his arm: '' **She already like you… Lyna has always admired you; you were her model figure. When you were gone in mission longer than the intended time, she was worried. She confessed to me once that she felt safer when you were here. You are tall and strong; your presence reassured her. However, it's difficult for her… she doesn't see you the way you see her.** ''

The male appeared surprised: '**' She really said that? I never realized… But what do you mean she doesn't see me the way I see her?** ''

'' **When she was…ho I think, 10 years old maybe 11, I asked her if everything was alright and if she was happy here**.'' Uria began to say.

'' …**And what did she say?** ''

The servant chuckled and shook her head: '' **That pup smiled at me and said that she loved us all. That I was like her mother, Ari'dan her brother and you…her father. **''

'' **What?** ''

'' **We raised her Dena'ee. She was barely more than a baby; those roles needed to be filled and we filled it well. There is no denying it; I consider her my daughter, Ari called her 'his sister'. And you…You love them, you were always there to teach them, to scold them. You are the authority figure in this house.** '' She said seriously.

The black yautja was silent for a moment, his pale silver eyes looking at the floor pensively. He never saw himself that way… he was there to guide them and disciplined them, yes… but as a sire?

The governess gently pulled him away: '**' Now she misses Ari'dan, she's hurt and blames you for it. It won't be as you would like it for some time. Just be patient and kind as I already told you**. ''

'' **I understand, but she still defies and refuses me!** ''

'' **I know Yautja ways and I know it's your right to take her no matter what now. I know it insults you, but don't take it personally. It is not pleasant to her and I can tell she was not ready to be mated. ** ''

'' **It is plain disrespect. How can I ignore that? She looks me in the eyes, she fights and snarls like a wild feline. She bit me last time! **'' He said indignantly.

'' **Okay. I will admit that Lyna can be… stubborn. **''

Dena'ee snorted: '' **If all humans were half stubborn as she is, the Yautjas would have been unable to take over Earth**.''

Uria laughed: '' **You are probably right about that.** ''


	10. Chapter 10

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

This chapter contains sexual scenes, nothing graphic or very explicit. However, those under 16 should not read this.

Chapter 10:

Lyna breathed deeply as she stood in front the window in Dena'ee's bedroom.

The teenager nervously waited for the arbitrator, until she heard him enter. He was probably surprised to see her there; she usually came to bed as late as possible.

She took another respiration to calm herself as the yautja walked to stand behind her.

'' **You are here early…**'' He pointed out slowly.

She turned to face him: '' **Yes**.'' Might as well get over it sooner.

They stood in front of another; the human staring defiantly and the yautja just taking her in. The male shook his big head, sending his dreads flying.

'' **It is enough. We can't keep going on like this**. ''

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously: was he trying to bribe her again into submitting to him?

The tall yautja growled: ''** It just hurts you, but you would continue to refuse me even if it'd kill you! You are so head strong and proud that you don't know when to stop! **''

She raised her chin and turned her head away haughtily; well HE could stop.

'' **I, being older and definitively the more mature in this situation, am ready to make concessions with you.** '' He said.

Really?

She snorted, already thinking of his kind of concessions…

The arbitrator came closer and she stiffened: '' **But, it needs to be on both side. If I am granting you something, you are granting me something as well. So we can resolve our problematic situation. I am prepared to be patient and make efforts**.'' He said in an narrative tone.

Well. That was something… She remained quiet and waited for his next move.

'' **First, I will ask you to sit on the bed with me so we can talk.** ''

She did and he followed, sitting beside her.

'' **I want to make sure you realized that I will still mate with you; you are my female after all. But I am ready to compromise about it and take things more slowly**. ''

Bowing her head, the teenager grumbled when she heard that. He would still take her… Dena'ee gently nudged her thigh: '' **Say something; I am listening.**''

'' **It doesn't matter.**'' She muttered. There was one thing she wanted; for him to stop mating with her and he just told her he would.

'' **It matters very much to me; my female refuses me all the time, you won't accept my affection in any way… You barely speak to me anymore. I want to know what I have to do for you to comply and be happy, but if you don't tell me it will be difficult**.''

Lyna snorted: '' **Why would I want to mate with you? It is not pleasant and it hurts.** ''

'' **It would not be so if you'd be willing and let me take you properly. What do you have to say for my affection? Why don't you let me hold you or caress you? **''

'' **Every time you want to hold me you've just hurt me minutes ago; I'm angry with you I don't want you touching me. It doesn't feel right. ** ''

The yautja trilled.

'' **Hurting you wasn't my goal, nor it is what I want. **''

'' **But you know it **_**does**_** hurt me! And you keep doing it anyway**! '' She accused.

The black yautja scowled: '' **I have challenged you and you lost: it is my right. You are my mate and you need to learn your place. The first time I mated with you, it was to officially make you mine. I thought that after, you would understand who is in charge and submit to me. You didn't. The other times I saw it in a way to discipline you; I understood you would rather be hurt than give in. So it was useless and now that's why I am discussing with you to find an…accommodation**. ''

She crossed her arms over her chest: '**' I don't want to mate with you. That's all; simple as that.**''

'' **I am trying. I am willing to make efforts, but you clearly don't**. **You are acting like a spoiled pup. **''

True. Lyna sighed: he was right. Again.

'' **Fine. What are we discussing?** ''

'' **What could I do to make our mating more agreeable to you? To make you enjoy it?** ''

'' **You're too rough**.'' She stated plainly.

'' **I would not be if you'd comply. **''

'' **You hold me down, you bruise me and I'm always sore. You are too rough!** '' She repeated.

'' **Then, I will be careful, but as I said; it would not have been this way if you'd let me take you.**''

The teenager huffed, annoyed and embarrassed by this conversation. Dena'ee patiently waited as he looked at her expectantly.

The girl rolled her eyes and asked: '' **What could I do for…whatever?** ''

'' **I would like you to let me touch you and trust me.** ''

'' **That's two things…**'' She pointed out.

The arbitrator gave her a warning glare.

'' **I want you to let me hold you and caress you. And for that I need you to trust me and stop flinching and tensing whenever I am around. I will not harm you! **'' He explained.

'' **I can try, but it's not as if I controlled that! '**'

'' **Just do your best. You will get used to my touch in time. The fact that you are willing to try is satisfactory enough for me.**''

The two of them remained silent until Dena'ee spoke again.

'' **Let's get ready for bed since we have nothing else to ask of each other**.''

Lyna rose and the yautja did the same, taking her hand: '' **Allow me.**''

Unsure, the teenager stood there, watching him.

The tall male brought his arms around her head and slowly unknotted her top. It slid, falling soundlessly on the floor. Immediately, she attempted to cover herself, but the arbitrator stopped her: '' **No, don't; I want to see you. You don't need to be shy: I am your mate. I've already seen all of you anyway.** ''

Red, the girl explained: '' **But… it's embarrassing. It's private**.''

'' **There is nothing embarrassing with your body. You are right, it is private; only for you or me to see. I do not hide my body from your sight.**''

Looking away, Lyna frowned at his explications.

'' **You can remove my loincloth and my wrist guards**.'' He said as he extended his right arm.

Hesitantly, the girl did and unlaced the other one too. However, she let his lower covering untouched. She could tell he was waiting for her to undo it.

'' **You can keep that**.'' She said flatly.

Lyna thought Dena'ee would be angry, but he chuckled: '' **I never realized you were so timid. I will do yours first then.** ''

Without knowing it, she took a step back and the male growled: '' **Trust me, pup.**''

He knelt on one knee and drew her to him again, untied her loincloth and pulled it down as he caressed her from buttock to thigh. He rose again and she shifted nervously when he captured her hands and brought it to his lower back: '' **Mine now**.''

The teenager slid her hands around, trying to find the knot before removing the garment. She kept her eyes elsewhere, making sure to not stare at him. Unhurriedly, the yautja went to his side of the bed and pulled back the pelts before settling himself in.

She knew the bed was concealing her lower half, so she just stood there hesitantly. The big guy was just full of patience tonight, he just laid there, his arms crossed behind his head as he watched her.

Lyna sighed and resigned herself, padding softly to the mat and crawled into the furs. Immediately, Dena'ee moved himself closer and draped an arm around her waist, drawing her straight into his chest.

'' **Don't be so tense; we won't mate tonight. I have been too hard on you yesterday, your body needs rest. I only wish to touch you and keep you close to me, that's all.**''

The teenager let out a low growl of protest, making the yautja at her back tighten his hold on her. The arbitrator started to purr, making her relax; the deep sound lightly shaking her. She had always preferred Dena'ee's purr; it was a lot deeper and more powerful than Ari'dan's. However, right now she'd give anything to hear her brother's purr instead of Dena'ee's.

He began to slowly caress her from waist to thigh, all the while careful to not use his claws. Lyna had to admit that it wasn't so bad; Dena'ee was warm and he was gentle. His mandibles were playing in her hair, taking her scent in and making her shiver.

'' **You like it when someone plays with your mane, don't you?** '' he pointed out.

'' **Yes…It is very agreeable and nothing can relax me more than that**. '' She confessed.

'' **Then I shall do it often.**'' He said solemnly.

The girl rolled her eyes: why was he always so damn serious?

'' **You can touch me as well if it'd please you.**''

She wasn't sure about this so she grabbed his hand and started to trace the lines in his palm. He was so huge… it looks like she was a kid compared to him. If she'd look well, she could see tiny scars everywhere; burns, cuts, bites…

After a while Dena'ee talked: '' **This is not the touch I had imagined, but I like it…** ''

Lyna released his hand and buried her face deeper in her pillow.

'' **See, it's not so bad, isn't it? **'' He rumbled.

'' **Hum**.''

Xxxxxx

Uria was giving them an approving look while she smiled. Dena'ee was holding her left hand, lightly caressing her wrist from time to time as they ate their breakfast. Lyna mentally grumbled; ridiculous. This was her concession, as he called them. In exchange, the yautja would be gentle and take things slowly for their next mating.

After breakfast, the day went by at a turtle pace; she was curious as well as nervous for tonight. Would he keep his words? Would she feel pleasure and enjoy sex for the first time? What would Dena'ee do differently that he hadn't already done to make it pleasurable!?

The teenager was going completely crazy and couldn't wait anymore. They were just done eating and the arbitrator was once more working in his office.

Too bad; he could do reports later.

She went there and knocked before entering: '' **Dena'ee.**''

'' **A minute.**''

She insisted: '' **Dena'ee.**''

'' **Lyna.**'' He said, exasperated while he wrote something, never taking his eyes off the desk.

'' **I want to mate**.''

This, caught his attention.

He raised his head, surprised: '' **What? Right now? **''

She rolled her eyes: '' **Right now**.''

The male rose, leaving his papers and reports: '' **As you wish then**.''

Wait, wait, and wait. He was just quitting his work like that? The girl narrowed her eyes suspiciously; there could be a fire and he wouldn't leave his office! But he would for a mating? It was laughable! Lyna made sure to remember that for future uses.

*in bed*

'' **Relax and trust me**.''

He was above her and has been caressing her for a few minutes, which she didn't understand the point of.

'' **I don't just get why you are touching me like this it doesn—'**'

His hand was now rubbing her…_there_. Woah. This, was creating weird sensations. It made her want him to stop and continue at the same time. Why was he touching her there?

'' **What are you doing?!** '' She panted.

'' **Just feel and stop asking questions.**'' He growled.

He was moving faster and faster and she couldn't control her hips anymore, who were undulating under his hand. She gripped the yautja around his waist, bringing him closer. The teenager didn't know what was happening to her, but she knew she wanted…_more_. Just more. The girl clawed at his back and he started to purr, before removing his hand.

She whined: '' **Don't stop. Why did you st—'**'

The male brought his hips heavily on her, there sexes now in contact. Lyna wanted to feel the friction again. Nothing mattered anymore; just the feeling it was creating. She raised her hips and moved them against him, needing something, wanting anything to bring her relief.

She clutched at Dena'ee, pleading in ragged breathes: '' **I need, I—please**.''

He grabbed her hips and she made a small noise of protest, trying to move.

'' **So eager…** '' He rumbled.

The black yautja started to penetrate her and she tensed.

'' **don't tighten yourself; just let me in. Your body is ready it won't hurt.**''

She took a calming breath and relaxed her muscles, allowing the male in without much resistance. Dena'ee thrusts himself in almost completely, groaning. She whimpered and bit, but only because she felt stretched. There was no burning or stinging sensation like the other times.

'' **shhshh; it's alright, it's alright. It will feel good in a moment.** '' He reassured her.

The arbitrator began to move gently in and out and started to rub her again; the feeling was back… tenfold. Suddenly it was not enough and Lyna grinded her hips against him again, gripping him tightly.

The girl whined at his slow pace, infuriated. '' **Dena'ee!** ''

'' **What is it, pup?** **Am I hurting you?** ''

She grunted and arched her back: '' **I want more!** ''

He appeared to understand and started to pump more vigorously. The girl could feel it; something was coming… her lower belly was feeling… weird. She was on the edge of something great.

Dena'ee's movements became erratic and it was all it took. The teenager muffled her moans in his chest, her thighs clinging to his hips. After a while, he shuddered and let himself fall on her. She panted under him, lightheaded.

So… this was what Uria talked about? The pleasure? It was…great. Awesome. No wonder everyone says they like it. No wonder every male just talked about that all the time!

Why had she been so stupid!?

The black Yautja rolled off of her and brought her on his chest, purring like an engine. Her head was lying directly over his heart and this one was beating fast.

They were both silent for a long time before Lyna raised herself, poking him in the belly.

'' **I want to do it again**.''

Xxxxxx

Dena'ee's POV.

Well… that was an interesting turn of situation; his little mate was insatiable. The human had exhausted him or maybe it was the opposite. Whatever. Lyna had wanted to do it again, again and again. Maybe he should have talked to her sooner.

His pup laid boneless against his side, her head resting in the crook of his armpit. The Yautja moved to curl around her, holding her tightly to his chest. She didn't even stir; the female was truly spent.

When the arbitrator woke up, his human female was still tucked against him and hadn't moved of an inch. She probably would not wake up before sometime, so he let her sleep.

Lyna's POV

She opened her eyes, content and satiated. Sure, the teenager felt tired, but it was in a good way and without the painful soreness this morning. She rolled on her belly and hid her face in the furs underneath her, not feeling like getting up.

The girl closed her eyes and after a few minutes, she was almost asleep again until she felt the bed dip. A deep purr resonated in the air as a hand landed on her back and mandibles in her hair.

He chuckled: '' **You can't just spend the day in bed Pup… And I want to have breakfast with you.**''

She nodded and stretched, before taking the clothes Dena'ee was offering her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story.

This is a bit of a filler chapter, also, I might update less frequently; finals are coming.

Chapter 11:

1 week later:

It was going fairly well, Lyna was settling in and was more accepting of Dena'ee and her own position as his mate until:

…

'' **No.**''

Lyna frowned: '' **What do you mean 'no'?** ''

'' **I mean 'no' as a refusal to your question.**''

'' **I know what the word 'no' means, what I want is for you to explain why you are refusing my simple demand.**''

'' **I am not forced to explain my reasons to you, but I will: I don't want my female alone with another male. Furthermore, travelling alone might not be safe for you.**''

The teen climbed onto him, straddling his waist and grabbed one of his upper mandibles:

'' **I won't be denied the right to see my brother! You can't do that!** '' she protested.

The male rolled them so he was now above her: '' **I can certainly do that. **''

'' **Dena'ee! It's not fair! You know we don't see each other in a romantic way or anything! And nothing will happen on the travelling shuttle. '**'

'' **You don't know that. My decision might change in the future, when I think you really are settled here, but right now I am done talking about it.** '' He said firmly as he rose from the bed to cloth himself.

She followed him: '' **You can't just decide that for me! Well, I am telling you this now: nothing will prevent me from going to see Ari'dan. Nothing.**''

The tall yautja turned to her sharply and growled: ''**…And I am telling you this: don't disobey me. There will be consequences.** ''

Raising her chin the girl snarled: '' **I don't care. **''

He glared at her, serious: '' **You better do, Pup.**''

Xxxxxx

3 days after their argument:

At least, she finally could reached Ari'dan on the communicator; they talked for a long time, but she refused to mention Dena'ee and him too. Her brother was hard to join; he had a communicator in his room, but he wasn't there often. She had to wait for his call.

She was sad: she couldn't see Ari and Amaru and Sit'gin were going to Earth for a month or two to refill their stocks.

The arbitrator left for over a week; mission on Earth, so she passed a lot of time with Amaru before her departure. Then the tiny girl departed and Lyna was left to wonder what to do.

She read, but the teenager knew that soon enough, she would be tired of it or she would read all the books.

Then, the girl got an idea; she could go hunting in the jungle around the city. It wasn't far and there were some animals there. She could run and move. Unfortunately, she had to wait for Dena'ee's return to ask him permission.

Xxxxxx

The yautja had been back for two days now and Lyna was standing in front of his office, uncertain.

_Just go in and ask. Go. It's not hard_. She thought.

The teenager knocked and immediately heard the arbitrator's voice: '' **Come in.**''

She entered and stayed near the door.

'' **Pup, what is it?** ''

The girl fidgeted with her hands for a while before saying: '' **I want to ask you something**.''

The male leaned back on his chair and watched her, indicating that he was listening.

'' **I- I would like to hunt**.''

'' **You know I haven't been on**—''

'' **No, no. Not a hunt on another planet or anything. I'd just like to go in the forest around the city.** '' She explained.

He remained silent; that wasn't a good sign.

'' **Please Dena'ee! It's not far I won't be gone for more than a day, maximum two!** ''

'' **Hum…Maybe, but I want to be there**.''

The teenager protested: '' **Dena'ee! Half the time you aren't here and when you are, you are always busy! It's not dangerous or anything! **''

'' **Pup, anything could happen. I won't send my female alone in the jungle.**''

'' **Come on! I'm not going on a trip on a foreign planet! It's just there, a few kilometers from here! There is no truly dangerous animals and it won't take me long!** **Ari'dan and I went through worse!** ''

The black yautja shook his head: '' **You are still young and I don't like the idea.**''

She was becoming frustrated: '' **You have no real reason!** ''

The arbitrator raised a hand: '' **Enough. You asked me and I answered you.**''

'' **Dena'ee! Amaru's gone, Ari'dan's gone and you won't let me visit him. You won't let me go too far in the city and now this! I'm bored and you-you are imprisoning me here!** '' The teenager raged, walking a few steps toward him.

He rose and growled, both hands on his desk: '' **I said ENOUGH! You are free to come and go, I only restricted you to some areas and I think it's reasonable to keep my mate from going to another male, alone. If you are bored, you can read books. I don't see why you are complaining.**''

'' **You don't let me do anything! Ari'dan is my brother, you know of our relationship! And I can't read books all the time! I am not asking you much!** ''

The male bristled angrily and snarled: '' **You have had my answer and I won't further discuss it with you!** ''

His mandibles were opened and his hair slightly rising, Lyna just looked down, still not believing he would refuse her something so simple.

Disappointed, the girl went out quietly.

Xxxxxx

Ari'dan was reading a medical book, looking for references. A patient came in today with a strange disease and he wanted to be the one to find a solution to it. He has been in the Academy for three weeks now; it was exactly as he imagined it. He was learning, he was doing things who interested him and yet, he wasn't completely happy. The grey yautja missed his sister.

Every night her absence in his bed left him lonely and over thinking. All day he walked in the hallways and couldn't help himself from looking at his side, checking for her. Sometimes, he found himself about to say something just to remember that she wasn't there.

His shadow was gone.

Ari'dan wasn't even reading anymore; he was just staring at the book with a frown.

'' **I wonder why you are glaring at this poor book.** ''

The young male snapped out of it to look at the new comer: '' **Elder Al'tan**.''

The council member was often here and the two of them crossed each other's path a few times a day.

'' **You can stop with the formalities, boy**. '' He smiled gently as he sat in front of him.

The grey-blue yautja nodded and closed his book out of respect: '' **May I help you with something…Al'tan?**''

'' **Why don't you start by telling me what is wrong? You are succeeding well, you started making friends and I believe you like what you are doing here, yet you don't seem so happy**…'' The old yautja pointed out.

Said that way, he sounded ungrateful or spoiled. Ari'dan fidgeted a bit before saying: '' **I am pleased to be here. I am- I just… I miss Lyna. More than anything. She's always in my head.** ''

The Elder chuckled and the apprentice raised his head, a bit offended.

'' **I meant no disrespect; it's because I have seen you walking around. You are always looking behind you and the other day you were speaking alone.**''

Ari'dan glanced down, embarrassed; he didn't even noticed.

Al'tan laughed once more: '' **There is nothing to be ashamed of: you've been with her the past… what, 13 years? It will take some time for you to realize you are not followed anymore.**''

It did nothing to lighten his mood; he remained silent.

The council member became serious again: '' **you still worry about her? Even though you talked with her.** ''

'' **Yes… She was physically alright, but I don't know… her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes were darker, a bit dull. My sister was excited to speak with me, but I could see everything was not perfectly fine. Dena'ee won't let her come here… As if I couldn't be trusted or something.**''

'' **You say he doesn't trust you, but you confessed to me that if Lyna would have agreed, you would have brought her with you on Earth. Do you think the Arbitrator such a fool or paranoiac knowing this about yourself?** ''

Ari'dan was shocked. He never saw it that way. Things were different now; he was in the Academy.

'' **ho? You never thought of this did you?** '' the old yautja said lightly.

'' **It's—It's not the same! I am here now, studying. I'm not going anywhere! I just want to see her and hold her and…and all that stuff.**'' He grunted the end lamely.

The elder smiled: '' **The Arbitrator is a yautja of few words, but he is observant; this is also why he is the best in his line of work and why he was honored so young. I heard rumors around in the council; they want to promote him. Believe me; your brother could tell that you thought about taking Lyna away. That's also probably why he doesn't want her here alone with you, besides the obvious.**''

The boy responded in a hard tone: '' **I would not take her away now; that time had passed, but she doesn't belong to Dena'ee. She never did and never will. '' **

The elder gave him a sad smile: '**' You sound possessive here, boy. And sincerely, even though you are in the Academy, nothing can really stop you from going away with your human.** ''

Ari'dan grumbled a bit before saying: '' **Well, I AM NOT taking her anywhere. I'm just troubled because she has one human friend and this one is now gone for the next months and Lyna has been forbidden to come here. She told me she almost finished every books I had... what will she do?** ''

Xxxxxx

Lyna was laying in the middle of the huge bed, alone and hugging her knees. Her fingers played with the blue gem held by a silver chain around her neck; Dena'ee had given it to her after their first mating. More like he ordered her to wear it…

…And indeed it was a chain; the clear sign that she was shackled. She couldn't go there, couldn't do that, couldn't say this… The teenager was tired of it. Her days were passed in the hope that something might happen, that Dena'ee might change his mind about her restrictions.

All the books were read, she could not see her best friend, Amaru was gone and she could not hunt. She was feeling resentment toward the arbitrator now; even more so since he was gone half the time. Like right now; the yautja had been gone for 9 days… This meant he would arrive soon then.

The girl had once more refused to talk to him after his negative answer about letting her hunt. She was angry with him, but deeply she was sad.

Was that what her life would be like? Idle days passed inside, doing absolutely nothing? Being ordered all the time, never making her own choices? That was a slave life. Sure, she wasn't mistreated and wasn't needing anything, but it was a slave life nonetheless.

A single tear fell on her cheek and Lyna sighed as other tears started to roll on her face. She missed Ari'dan…

Xxxxxx

Dena'ee's POV

Dena'ee sat in the ship, lost in thoughts. Immediately, one of his fellow brothers pointed it out:

'' **What troubles you Arbitrator?** ''

'' **I am eager to go home.**'' He answered.

His companion smiled: '' **Thinking of your new human mate?** ''

'' **Very much so…** '' The black yautja sighed.

'' **Something's wrong?** ''

'' **She did not want to be my mate. It has been hard and complicated. Humans are hard headed.** ''

His colleague chuckled: '' **your female is strong willed then.** ''

'' **Awfully so. She fought me all the way. She was my little brother's hunting partner and best friend and now he hates me for separating them**. **They both are angry at me.**''

'' **I understand. She's coming around?** ''

Dena'ee looked away: '' **My human is not fighting me anymore… But she sure knows how to let me know when she is displeased with me!** ''

The other yautja laughed openly: '**'I have human servants… They say females are submissive; I beg to differ. They know how to put up good arguments and they are more stubborn then the males; they practically bow to those females all the time! If a human female wants something, she will have it. **''

The arbitrator grumbled, knowing that very well. '' **It's just that I want what is best for her and she just doesn't appear to see that! And sometimes I upset her even though it's in her best interest.**''

His colleague gave him a look: '' **Ho no…ho no. You didn't just. I hope for your sake you did not say **_**that **_**to her face. That's where you have a problem Arbitrator; a female always think she knows what's best for her. No matter the age or the mentality.** ''

'' **My female is 18 years old for Paya's sake! She's barely more than a pup; there is some things she can't even comprehend! **''

His companion shook his head and repeated: ''** no matter the age or the mentality.**''

Xxxxxx

He tapped the house code beside the door and entered, trying to be as quiet as possible. Everyone should be asleep; it was the middle of the night. He left his weapons in the hall and went directly to the bath chamber.

He stripped of his armor and walked in the water, immersing himself. The black yautja let out a sigh and relaxed; he was happy to be home. The arbitrator was eager to see his mate even if he knew she was angry with him: his refusal for her to see Ari'dan had not passed well. Lyna was even more seething when he didn't approve of her idea about hunting around the city. The female was ignoring him once more and shutting him out. Again, she was reluctantly letting him touch her.

The male would not admit to himself that he was jealous of his brother; he didn't trust him, that's all. Dena'ee was actually surprised his silly little brother did not try to take Lyna away. He had been ready to pursue him and bring his mate back. It had not been necessary.

He would let her alone with Ari'dan after their first pup. She would be more mature, his little brother as well and a pup would openly assert their relation.

For the hunt, he was simply worry about his female getting hurt. What if she breaks one of her slender human legs in the middle of the jungle? No one would know exactly where she would be! What if she gets lost?

The yautja sighed once more and scrubbed the grime and dirt off of him.

It was tearing at him; often, he was seeing his Lyna in front of the pond, looking miserable. His female would sit there for hours, hugging her knees and throwing from time to time a pebble in the water. When he'd go join her to speak or to try to lighten her mood, she would just say things like: 'it doesn't matter', 'I am fine' and 'I don't care'.

Holy Paya… he soon learned that these sentences were dangerous. If his female was telling him that; there was a big problem somewhere. Their meanings were also complicated.

'_It doesn't matter'_. False. In fact, it really matters to her. But every time she said that, his female just assumed that what matters to her would not matters to him so she stayed quiet about it.

'_I don't care_.' Not as terrible as 'it doesn't matter' or 'I am fine.', but troublesome as well. It was the one she used the most. Often when he asked her something she'd just answer that. As if she wasn't interested. She used it in a way to dismiss all kind of stuff. He hated that damned sentence.

And the last one, the awful and the deadly: '_I am fine_.' This was just a blatant lie to his face. Every. Single. Time. Lyna was so _not_ fine when she said it. His mate would wear a forlorn air, her striking blue eyes shining with unshed tears and she would tell him that. I am fine. She was not and for some reason she didn't want to talk about it with him. Pup would never speak with him about those things!

The black yautja rumbled: his mate almost never complained, never shared her problems nor would she talked about the future with him.

All day, the female was quiet… As much as Uria was trying, she couldn't get more than a few words from her at supper. He could barely make her talk after their mating at night…

Dena'ee knew she wasn't a silent being; she and Ari'dan had been conversing all the time as if they were not always together! It was a wonder for him how the pair could speak for days on. Didn't they run out of things to say?!

Now, the young female was keeping to herself most of the time, alone in her corner reading or just thinking.

The arbitrator did not like that. Uria had warned him before he takes her as his mate; she would be angry, sad, upset sometimes… But for her to act so out of character like this?

It wasn't so bad after she accepted to let him mate with her; the male had shown her pleasure and she was eager after that. Some time she wanted to mate many times in one evening and it was great. But since he had refused her two requests, Lyna was cold to him again.

The yautja got out of water and retrieved a cloth to dry himself. The arbitrator didn't bother to put any loincloth on and walked naked to his bedroom.

The door opened in a soft 'swoosh' of air as he stepped in; Dena'ee could see his mate form on the bed.

The male quietly walked closer; his Pup was curled in the middle of the mat, surrounded by heavy furs. He slowly crawled under the pelts and hauled himself near his female and abruptly stopped.

The pillow around her head was damp… he leaned over her and looked at her face; her cheeks were tears stained. There was still a bit of water in the corner of her eyes. He rumbled softly; his mate had cried herself to sleep, alone in his bed…

The black yautja carefully gathered Lyna in his arms as he propped himself on the headboard. He huddled her against his body just like a parent might do with their offspring. The male gently wiped her cheeks, surprised she still hadn't wake up.

Dena'ee began to purr, trying to pull her kindly from the grasp of sleep. The vibration of his chest and the deep sound were effective and the yautja let her wake at her own rhythm. She seemed confused for a moment, looking to the right, then the left before understanding down in.

'' **You're back**.'' She stated, not sounding particularly overjoyed.

The male shifted his hold on her and settled back: '' **yes… I arrived maybe an hour ago**.''

He caressed her mane and let his hand slide down her back, repeating the action a few times. The arbitrator tucked her head under his chin and tightened his arms around her:

'' **I missed you**.''

She hesitated a bit, but the girl answer nonetheless: '' **I missed you too…**''

'' **Will you tell me why you are so sad, Pup? And don't deny it; the pillow is damp and there was water on your face. I know what it means for humans to produce liquid with their eyes.** ''

His female remained silent; maybe she was looking for the good words? The yautja waited for another minute before coaxing her again:

'' **Don't be afraid to speak of your feelings with me; I know humans see and feel things differently from us. You can always talk to me and I will listen.**'' The male said as he played in her hair with his mandibles.

His pup brought her hands higher and began to play absently with one of his dreadlocks.

She sighed and finally said: '' **You know why I am unhappy; there is no point in discussing it.** ''

Dena'ee let out a deep rumble: he knew, yes. She was most likely sad and angry with him because she couldn't visit Ari'dan and because she couldn't go hunting like she wanted too.

'' **Yes I know, but I have my reasons. I didn't put these restrictions to upset you**. ''

His female buried her face in his shoulder: '' **But I miss Ari**…'' she said in a whining voice.

'' **I will let you visit him whenever it pleases you, wherever he is. But only after our first pup.**''

'' **This isn't fair. I don't want to have children before a few years!** '' Lyna protested.

'' **A few years is not very long**. ''

'' **I am human; a few years really matter to me! It's like an eternity!** **I want to see him now…**'' She complained.

Dena'ee didn't said anything, but started to pet her again.

''…**and you don't answer me…**'' she mumbled.

'' **It is late; we will talk about it another time**.'' He decided.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story.

Chapter 12:

Lyna walked to Dena'ee as he walked in the pathway to the door and squeezed his hand: '' **Congratulation, Elite Arbitrator**.'' She said softly, looking away.

She was still very resentful, but he had earned praises; he had been promoted. Uria had heard rumors and whispers in the market place; the new had traveled quite fast.

He drew her to him and hugged her with one arm to his side: '' **Thank you Pup.** ''

'' **Here; I made this for you…**'' The teenager said as she extended a hand to him: he took the object and look at it.

It was a pale leather bracelet, she had been working on it for some time and now was the right occasion to give it to him. It was braided in different patterns all the strings tightly intertwined.

Dena'ee wasn't saying anything as he stared at the bracelet and she thought he didn't appreciate her gift: '' **it's…It's alright if you don't like it; you're not obligated to wear it…**'' she mumbled looking down.

The male appeared surprised: '' **No, no it's not that; it is simply that this is the first present you ever offered to me. I actually like it and I will wear it everyday**.** Will you help me to put it on?** ''

The girl nodded and tied it loosely to his left wrist, so he could wear his forearm protection under it.

'' **There.**''

'' **I thinks it suits me well.** '' He said as he watched his wrist.

'' **It does… Well, I'm… I am happy for you and I think you deserved this promotion.**'' She confessed honestly.

The black yautja grabbed her hand before pulling her behind him: '' **Come; we'll go for a stroll**.''

Xxxxxx

They have been walking for over half an hour in the streets and Dena'ee was explaining to her what his promotion implied.

''... **A ship will always be at my disposal, I've been granted new rights, I can attend more high ranked events**… ''

She could tell he was excited and happy; it was rare to see Dena'ee in this state, so she let him talk as much as he wanted. The teenager nodded from time to time or hummed.

After a while the girl looked up to him with sad eyes: '' **You'll be gone more often don't you? **'' she stated in a soft voice.

The arbitrator was not one to lie: '' **Yes; more often or for longer period of time**.''

Lyna stared at her feet when she felt her chest tighten; he was supposed to be the constant in her life, the person she could count one. Right now, he was the only one she had left and he was never there…

It surprised herself sometimes; since she was angry at him, the girl was always relieved when the male would leave for a mission. That was for about the 2 or 3 first days. Then she would start to feel lonely and miss him. The large bed was way too big for her alone.

Since she let him mate with her, her body was craving his in a way she didn't understand. Just a glance at his chest or his powerful back was enough to set her in fire. Just his scent or a light touch from him was driving her crazy. It was infuriating; she wanted to roar and yell insults at him for all the changes he brought into her life. The teenager would try to ignore him, but then her body would betray her the second he'd purr or caress her. Lyna talked about it with Uria, believing something was wrong with her or her body. The green female had laughed at her and explained to her that it was normal. That she was all 'hormones' at her age, whatever a 'hormone' is.

When he would come back from his missions, 9 or 10 days later, she just grabbed him and dragged him to their bedroom. Dena'ee found it amusing and would let her do whatever she wanted with him; that was the only thing she controlled over him. The only thing he would bow to her for. And only because it was pleasing him as well.

His voice pulled her out of her thoughts: '' **Don't be sad, Pup…** ''

'' **I am not sad**.'' She said halfheartedly.

Dena'ee was about to say something again, but she interrupted him: '' **It doesn't matter; let's head back home.**''

Xxxxxx

'' …**I don't want to.**'' Lyna grumbled from where she was napping on the sofa.

'' **Well, you are coming anyway.** ''

'' **No**.''

He threw his hands in the air: '' **You complain all the time that you are bored, that you have nothing to do! More, I need to make an appearance with my new mate once in while! It'll do you some good to go outside and socialize. There will be other humans as well.** ''

'' **I don't care. Go alone. I hate those events and the last time I went to one I got chased and I had to fight. The only reason I agreed to go last time was because Ari was going too**.''

She saw Dena'ee frown: '' **And my presence cannot convince you as well? '**'

'' **No. Let me sleep now**.''

The arbitrator growled: '' **You sleep all the time! Sorry to tell you this young female, but you are coming with me. Uria will prepare you. **''

And as usual, she had no say in the matter. It was like talking to a wall.

Xxxxxx

Like the last time, when the girl was all dressed and her hair were done, Dena'ee painted whatever he wanted on me and we left for the evening.

The teenager stood by his side, bored and annoyed as he presented me to what you could consider nobility in yautja society. Elders, renowned hunters and warriors, Elites and council members.

People looked excited as well as confused when they understood she was Dena'ee's mate. There was a lot of hair touching, congratulations and stupid idle talks. There was this female who even asked if she was pregnant or if pups were coming soon.

Lyna turned a deep red.

'' **We want to have pups, but not before a few years; Lyna is too young right now. It will let us time to get use to each other**.'' Dena'ee answered, taking her gently by the shoulders.

'' **Well, you two are lovely together. **'' The tall female said.

Lyna sneered mentally: _Yeah. So lovely duh._

'' **Thank you Elder**.''

Lyna was already walking away and her mate joined her: '' **I know you don't like being here, but you could at least make an effort! You barely said a word since we arrived!** ''

The girl was about the answer when someone approached them: '' **Aren't you generous to grace us with your divine presence Arbitrator.**''

She immediately recognized him: Doten.

Dena'ee grunted: '' **It's **_**Elite**_** Arbitrator now, council member.** ''

'' **Of course… Ho! Look who's there as well? Our little spit fire. Why aren't you with your dear Ari'dan at the Academy?** '' He said in a false intrigued voice as he bent to look at her.

That idiot knew why! She was about to replied something that would most likely put her in trouble when the black yautja stepped a bit in front of her: '' **Because she is now my mate, Doten. You better remember that**. ''

'' **So she is the one our best arbitrator has chosen? I am surprised knowing your distaste of the human race. I think they are better suited as servants and slaves… maybe as stress reliever at best.** ''

Lyna hated him. Now she was positively certain of it; a low growl escaped her and the council member laughed:

'' **Ho ho ho… I see the arbitrator hasn't tamed you yet. I wonder how Ari'dan and you reacted when he has decided to take you for himself.** '' The green yautja taunted.

The girl snarled loudly and was about to throw herself on him, when Dena'ee's big hand landed on her shoulder.

'' **Enough; stop taunting my mate, she has nothing to do with you**. ''

'' **Ho but that's where you are wrong my dear Dena'ee.** '' He drawled.

Both she and her companion were confused.

'' **You see, about 16 years ago, the same year we invaded Earth, I got myself a nice human female. Well, she wasn't so nice; she never obeyed, she fought, she spat and snarled. Ho but I like them that way; all defiance and fire! They give more sport than the cowering ones. Don't worry, after a few years of discipline the female came around; I still have her. Other than her fiery behavior she isn't very special… except for one thing: her eyes. I had never seen such eyes like hers; so blue and pale. Until I met this pup; you have the exact same eyes**.'' He explained slowly.

Could he meant…?

Doten addressed her: '' **I know she has one female pup; I heard her talked with my other servants. Wouldn't it be a coincidence if you were to be her child? I bet you don't even remember your own bearer, but I am sure she would recognize you immediately.**''

'' **You lie! '**' She shouted, making a step in his direction before Dena'ee grabbed her again.

''…**And why would I lie? Lying about that wouldn't give me anything. And you know what? The said female is here tonight; I brought her along to serve me with another one of my servants.** ''

The teenager clenched her teeth. Could it be true? It kind of makes sense; her mother disappeared when she was two years old…sixteen years ago. And it was also true that she has never seen anyone with her eyes.

'' **Doten: I said enough**. '' Growled Dena'ee.

'' **Don't be angry Arbitrator; I was merely curious. I am sure that you two are curious as well now; do you wish for me to call her?** '' He asked in a honeyed voice.

Her mate turned to her: '' **It is your choice Lyna, if you don't want to see this female we go right now.**''

The girl was tormented and curious: what if it was indeed her mother!? She doesn't remember her, but…

'' **Yes; I'd like to meet her.**'' She whispered.

Doten grabbed a passing maid and ordered her to fetch his servants.

Lyna's heart was beating madly and Dena'ee let out a purr for her then a soft trill. They waited for 5 or 6 minutes maybe, than two servants arrived. The teenager immediately knew who the female in question was; her shoulder and back was covered in welted scars. There was a defiant aura around her, maybe she wasn't fire and flames anymore, but there were still embers somewhere. She still couldn't see her eyes; the female was looking down like a respectful slave.

The council member grabbed her biceps and brought her forth: '' **Look at them my sweet**.''

The woman did and Lyna stopped to breath: she was staring at her own eyes. A pair of icy blue orbs was fixing her with a bewildered look.

'' **Impossible…**'' The female said in yautjan, taking a step toward her.

Lyna recoiled; she knew that voice. That voice was bringing unwanted memories back; sounds, pictures, scents…

'' **How…?** '' Her mother asked turning to Doten.

'' **Ho don't look at me that way; I told you and you refused to believe me.**''

'' **I thought you were saying those things to torture me!** '' She hissed.

The council member spoke to them: '' **See? Still not broken.** ''

Lyna looked at the woman; maybe not broken, but not in great shape either. She was really thin, she bore many scars and there was a cold anger in her eyes.

The servant returned her attention to her: '' Lyna? Is that you? '' She demanded in English.

'' Yes, I am called Lyna.''

'' Ho my god… '' the woman gasped as tears started to pour out of her eyes.

It put Lyna on edge as well as uncomfortable: '' Hum…Are you alri—''

She didn't get to finish that the female had thrown herself at her, hugging her tightly. She wasn't short by any mean, but her head barely reached Lyna's lower lip.

'' I thought I'd never see you again, my little girl.''

The teenager patted her back awkwardly.

The servant took her face in her hands: '' You look so much like him… You only got my eyes.'' She looked her up and down. '' You've grown so much; you were barely more than a baby when…''

Dena'ee's hand cradled the back of her head: '' **Would you like a moment alone?** ''

She nodded and the arbitrator went at Doten's side: '' **Doten you and I have some things to discuss**.''

'' **Very well.**''

The two yautja departed, leaving the women by themselves.

'' I imagine that if you are here, Jeremy must be dead.''

Jeremy. Her father. Lyna only knew his first name.

The girl nodded.

Her mother grabbed her arm: '' Come, we'll sit somewhere.''

They found a bench and they sat, her bearer taking her hands in hers.

'' Tell me everything.''

And she did. Lyna told her how Dena'ee brought her here, the death of her husband, how she met Ari'dan and they became like siblings. She recounted how she was trained by the arbitrator to be Ari's hunting partner. She told her in details their hunts, little anecdotes that happened at home. The teenager described Uria and Ari'dan. The teenager told her how they were good people and how she loved them.

Her mother told her, her name: Karin Owens.

So… Her full name was Lyna Owens.

Karin extended a hand to touch the blue gem at her neck: '' The tall black yautja is your mate, the arbitrator.''

Lyna looked away: '' Yeah… Dena'ee. More like I am his than the other way around.''

'' He seemed to treat you well… You didn't say a lot about him.''

'' There is not much to say. '' She grumbled.

The woman smiled sadly: '' It wasn't your choice, wasn't it?''

The girl shook her head: '' No… Ari and I were supposed to stay together. I accepted Dena'ee's challenge; we were both defeated by him.''

'' It hasn't been a long time eh? '' Karin asked.

'' No… we have been mated for barely two months now. I wanted to have a human as my companion. Dena'ee didn't care; what the arbitrator wants, the arbitrator gets.''

'' Well… I would have preferred that you did not hum… marry a yautja, but I am glad you ended in this family and not on someone like Doten.'' She said honestly.

Lyna frowned: '' You tell me what happened to you… You are too thin, you've obviously been whipped... ''

'' That green idiot of a yautja is violent and doesn't tolerate any form of disobedience. He has done… many things to me to try to break me. '' She said softly.

Rage started to fill her being and Lyna growled low in her throat.

'' I was taking a walk in the forest around, in our lands. Your father was with you at home… I always liked to hike and Jeremy knew I needed those outlets. I had been walking for over 2 hours when I began to hear noises. Cracking branches, steps… The forest was quiet and I found it weird. Earth was not yet invaded by them; I had no idea… But next I know a huge man, who was not a man, was standing in front of me. I got chased, I fought even though I had no chance to win. I woke up in a metal room on a space ship and a few days later we landed here, on this planet. Doten speaks English and he explained to me on the ship that I was to be his servant; I yelled and shouted at the guy. It did not end well for me. The rest, it's just years of trying to fight, to get away and being beaten for it. Of being abused by him. Two or three months ago, that snake came back to his home claiming he saw my child; I did not believe him. How could you be here? For once, Doten had been truthful with me… I am so sorry that you are on this damned planet.'' She said the voice tight.

'' I know you wish to return on Earth… But I don't remember much from there; my family is here, you know. Uria and Dena'ee raised me; Ari'dan is my best friend and brother. There is this girl, Amaru, who is also a good friend. I don't even know humans customs…''

Her mother's eyes hardened: '' You have family on Earth; your grand-parents, your aunts and uncles, cousins. You are my daughter, my blood. Those aliens may have raised you; but never forget what they are. Your father has been killed by them, I was mistreated by one of them, and they abducted and killed thousands of humans, Lyna. They are using us like slaves; we wear collars for Jesus' sake! Right now, you are unhappy because of a yautja. Never forget what they are and never forget what you are; a human from Earth. ''

The teenager always refused to think about it; her family was not like that. They were good and kind people… They would not beat someone or chained them… And what is a 'Jesus'?

Karin saw her anguish and quickly spoke again: '' I'm not saying your Ari'dan is like that or the arbitrator, but yautjas are yautjas. ''

'' I understand.'' Lyna said in a low tone.

Her mother changed subject and drew the girl in her arms again: '' I'm so glad to see you and to touch you; I thought I'd never see you again; that I would never see you grown up… I missed you so much, my baby.''

Lyna hugged her back and saw Doten coming toward them.

'' I think it's time to part; Doten must be leaving. '' the girl said.

She hadn't realized it, but it was starting to be dark; they had been talking for over 2 hours.

The green yautja talked: '' **this reunion was quite… adorable, but I am leaving and my servants as well.** ''

They rose and hugged one last time: '' I hope to see you again…Karin.''

She squeezed her hand: '' I hope too… you could call me mom if it'd please you. ''

'' **Enough of this; come female**.''

Reluctantly, Karin let go of her hand and joined her master's side. Lyna felt a lump in her throat; her mother's back was fully exposed to her now. It was criss-crossed with scars; some more recent than others.

Thick leather collar without design, scars, ribs showing and prominent cheekbones…

Lyna's fists clenched at her sides; who deserved this?! The fact that it was her mother just made it worse.

Dena'ee's calm voice pulled her out of her musing.

'' **Come my little mate; it is late.**''

Xxxxxx

*walking back home*

'' **You are silent.''** Dena'ee pointed out.

_Of course I'm fucking silent you big lizard; I just met my mother for the first time in 16 years. My mother who belongs to a monster who beats her! _

Her jaw tighten and she tried to breathe by her nose. The arbitrator stopped and grabbed her by the shoulders; she was shaking with rage.

She had had enough of yautjas lately.

'' **Pup… I am truly sorry for your bearer…** ''

Lyna violently shoved him and snarled: '' **I don't want to hear your excuses!** ''

The teenager was breathing hard, chest going up and down fast, her fists were clenched and there was a burning anger in her eyes.

The arbitrator had a hurt look in his eyes: '' **I understand, Lyna…**''

'' **No, you don't and you can't!** '' She shouted in a pained voice.

He stepped toward her and it was all it took; the girl began to run. She just needed to clean her mind, to make her muscles ache, to breathe the fresh air of the night. Lyna ran for a long time, tears streaming down her face, she ran until her legs were about to give out.

Surprisingly; her mate hadn't followed her. It had been too much; she needed to be alone and the male had probably sensed it.

The girl walked back home all the while dragging her feet, her mood dark and her spirit low.

She absentmindedly entered the code to enter and came in, going straight to the bath chamber.

Dena'ee was there; soaking in the pool; he raised his head when she walked in and trilled in greeting. The teenager removed her clothes and entered in the water, before swimming to her mate. Lyna needed someone to hold her right now and the strong arms of the male were beckoning her.

As soon as she was at arm's reach, the arbitrator picked her up and sat her in his laps.

Hiding her face in his chest, the girl whispered apologetically: '' **I'm sorry for shoving you and yelling at you earlier… I was a bit… upset.**''

The black yautja petted her hair backward:

'' **I know, there is nothing to be sorry for. You had every right to be angry**. '' He rumbled quietly.

She hugged him tightly, pressing her forehead to his pecs: '' **It's just that- that it is so unfair and …and bad! It shouldn't happen! And no one will ever say a thing about it because it's apparently 'okay'! I am so, so furious and I can't do anything… I am powerless.**''

The male just began to purr to console her.

It was just too much: she needed to speak with Ari'dan. Her brother would hear her and understand her; she has many things to say to him.

As soon as Dena'ee was leaving for his next mission; she was going to the Academy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story.

Chapter 13:

Uria was going completely crazy around her, babbling and agitating her hands in every way. Lyna sighed and continued to pack a light bag; just a few clothes and money for the transport.

'' I am telling you Lyna, this is a very, very bad idea! ''

'' Uria, Dena'ee will be absent for at least 8 to 11 days! It might even take longer this time because of his new statue. I'm going today, and I'm coming back in 6 days; if our arbitrator doesn't know, there is no problem. You won't tell, right? ''

The green servant took an offended air: '' Of course not! And you know why? Because if Dena'ee ever learns you went to the Academy to see his little brother, you will be in so much trouble! And believe me; you can't hide things from him for a long time! '' She panicked.

Lyna rolled her eyes: '' He'll never know. Anyway, it's not like I am committing a crime or something; I'm just going to see my brother. End of story. ''

Uria snorted: '' That's what you think you young fool! YOU ARE DISOBEYING HIM! The arbitrator will be furious! ''

'' I just don't see why it's a big deal… I don't even understand why he doesn't want me to go. ''

'' Honey, yautjas are protective and overly possessive with their mates! And the arbitrator is jealous of Ari'dan because of how you always had preferred his little brother to him.''

The teenager closed her back pack and stood: '' He is my brother, not my lover. I don't see why he acts that way; I never had sex with Ari. Dena'ee is the only one. More, I would never betray him; I'm not like that.''

The green woman grabbed her shoulders: '' Ho dear, I know you are not that kind of female, but if, and I say if, Dena'ee comes to learn what you've done…''

Lyna waved her off: '' Yeah he told there would be consequences and all.''

Uria's expression turned to one of fear: '' What? You discussed this!?''

'' Yeah, when I asked him if I could go see Ari, he said no. So I told him that nothing would prevent me from seeing my brother and Dena'ee told me there would be consequences if I'd disobey him.''

The servant placed a hand on her forehead: '' Holy Paya, Dear Cetanu; if the arbitrator personally told you that…''

The girl started to walk to the door and Uria followed her outside.

'' You are over reacting. He'll punish me and after? ''

'' You have no idea… '' Uria whispered.

They moved rapidly in the streets, going straight to the shuttles station.

'' What? You think Dena'ee would beat me? Whip me or chain me in the house? ''

The green servant remained silent.

Lyna sighed, exasperated: '' You are not serious? ''

'' He is a yautja Dear… Never forget that. ''

That was the second time in a week someone told her that and funny thing was that it was both her mothers.

'' Well I need to speak with Ari and I miss him! It's Dena'ee's fault anyway; if he would see reason and let me visit, I would not be disobeying him right now.''

Uria shook her head: '' You have been warned. If anything happens and Dena'ee finds out, I'll take your side. ''

Turning, Lyna hugged her: '' You're the best! Well, see you in a week! ''

Xxxxxx

She paid for her transport with a part of the money Ari'dan left her; he said it might come in handy sometimes and he was right. The yautjas and servants working there didn't ask much questions when they saw the chains at her neck; clearly indicating she was someone's mate.

The ride took long enough; the girl was excited and could not wait to see Ari'dan!

It was late afternoon when she arrived. She got out of the shuttle station and was amazed; this city was great! The girl didn't know where to go exactly so she demanded directions to the first person she encountered, a blue servant with strange traits.

The Academy was huge, so it soon came into view once she was near it.

It was a great and awesome; imposing and beautiful. The grass was neatly cut around the building, there was rocks paths all around, fountains… She almost forgot why she was here in the first place.

They had looked pictures of this place for hours and she couldn't help herself and be amazed anyway.

O.K. Now was the time to find her brother. The human walked closer to the building, going through the gardens surrounding it, then she heard a voice. A familiar one.

Elder Al'tan? What was the council member doing here?

She tip toed closer; he was talking to someone on his wrist communicator. The girl waited for him to be done before showing herself. The old yautja was left speechless at her sight.

She bowed to him: '' **Greetings Elder, do you know where Ari'dan resides?**''

He was still gaping at her, before retaking his composure. '**' Lyna. Don't tell me you came here against the arbitrator's orders.**''

She shrugged: '' **This might be a possibility.**''

'' **Foolish creature… I had my suspicions about you coming here: I just didn't think it would be this soon. Yes, I know where your friend is**.''

'' **Would you tell me where he is? Please**. ''

The grey haired yautja chuckled: '' **Of course. That boy misses you much; I would not keep him from seeing his human**. **All he does is complaining about you not being here.**'' He joked.

'' **Well, that's all I've been doing too.** ''

Al'tan laughed loudly: '' **Come little one; your friend must be taking his supper right now.**''

*First person POV*

We went inside, then we walked through the Academy until we reached a spacious room. It was filled with tables and apprentices. My eyes scanned the place, looking for my brother.

I spotted his grey-blue back covered in darker stripes and began to jog toward him.

'' Ari! ''

As soon as I spoke his name, his head pivoted, immediately recognizing me. My brother rose and ran toward me.

'' **Lyna!** ''

I jumped on him and he received me in his waiting arms, clutching me to his chest. I hid my face in the crook of his shoulders and breathed him in; I've missed his scent and I know he was doing the same right now.

'' **I'm so happy to see you here! But how…?** ''

'' I took a shuttle and Dena'ee be damned. '' I mumbled in his neck, my face half concealed by his hair.

Ari'dan deposed me on the floor: '' **Holy Paya… He'll be mad.** ''

I winked: '' What the Arbitrator doesn't know cannot hurt him.''

My friend chuckled and grabbed me again: '' **You sneaky creature! I missed you so much! **''

He was purring like an engine by now and I realized we had an audience and I blushed.

'' Ari… I think you might want to go elsewhere or just let me down and finish your supper.''

'' **he he… you're right. Come on! I will show you the place**.''

Forgetting his meal, he took hold of my hand and practically dragged me out of the room, under the curious glances of the other students.

We talked and talked as he showed me most of the building, the outside as well. He told me of his studies; I told him about my bearer. It was dark by the time we came back to his room.

My brother let himself fall on his bed and I threw myself on him, rubbing my cheek in his chest. The yautja purred and held her for a long time; neither said a single word.

*Third person*

Ari'dan shifted and stared at her seriously: '' **We spoke about probably everything and we always avoided to talk about my brother. I'm ready now; I want you to tell me the situation, in details**. ''

Lyna wasn't one to hide something from her best friend: '' What do you want to know?''

'' **Everything. Does he treat you well? He hasn't hurt you or-?** ''

'' No… only the first times we… I refused to mate with him, so he forced me. ''

The girl felt his hold tighten on her.

''Dena'ee treats me well; too well that's it. He is so over protective Ari! I can only go to the places he deems safe, I can't hunt… He did not want me to travel… I am bored to tears! I have read all your books, Amaru's not coming back for at least another month… And your brother's never there and when he's home, that big oaf is always working or training in the kerhite… '' She whined.

Ari'dan trilled sadly and petted her.

''… **And otherwise, everything's all right?** ''

'' No it's not! I miss you so much and Dena'ee and Uria said it would pass in time, but it just gets worse… And I have nothing to do all day; I'm just napping and walking around all the time! Like a stupid house pet… And I'm not a house pet.'' She grumbled.

Her brother was quiet for a while, pensive.

'' **you know what we talked about when Dena'ee has declared desiring to take you as his mate? And I am not speaking about going away.** ''

The teenager nodded.

'' **We should have done it.**'' He said in a low tone.

She propped herself on his chest: '' Are you serious? Your brother's fury would have been limitless. ''

'' **I am; you would be with me right now. You wouldn't be bored and unhappy or lonely**.''

The human gave him an incredulous look: '' By Cetanu, he_ is_ serious.''

He sat up; they were both sitting in front of one other, Lyna between his legs.

'' **Yes, think about it; we would have said that we were in fact a mated couple. That we were since our hunt or whatever. Then Dena'ee could not have taken you as his mate.**''

'' Yes, but I was untouched! It easy to verify with your technologies! '' She objected.

'' **They wouldn't have… It would have been easy to believe; we were always together and always sleeping in the same bed.** ''

Lyna shook her head: '' Believe me, your brother is not easily duped; he would have demanded proofs.''

Ari'dan looked down and rubbed the nape of his neck: '' **Well…we-we could have… done…it. You know**. ''

She raised a brow; that meant they would have been _true_ mates.

'' **Don't look at me that way. I can practically hear your thoughts!** ''

'' Dena'ee would have been so so angry! Imagine brother; he would have banished us from home. He would hate us…''

He waved her off: '' **Together, we don't need anyone else. We would have been fine; we could have built ourselves a new home somewhere.** ''

She rolled her eyes: '' I had almost forgotten how optimist you always are.''

His eyes softened: '' **Do you remember when we were pups? People were always saying that we would become mates someday; we were saying it too.** ''

Lyna chuckled: '' I remember.''

Xxxxxx

_*8 years earlier*_

_Lyna was hiding in the gardens, being silent as possible; Ari'dan would find her if not. _

_After a few minutes, she thought it was safe, so she dared take a step out of her cache. As soon as she did, her brother caught her, falling from a tree branch. Careful to not crush her, the young yautja rolled them quickly. _

'' _**Got you.**__ '' He laughed under her. _

'' _Not again! I never win… I only do when you let me.'' She pouted. _

_The young teenager hugged her: '' __**I will always let you win if it's what you wish.**__ '' _

'' _But that's not fair for you! '' She said indignantly. _

'' _**It's only a game.**__ '' He smiled. _

'' _Well…If I was always the winner; I'll let you win too! I'd do anything for you! '' The ten years old exclaimed, gripping his neck tightly. _

'' _**I'd do anything for you too! **__'' _

_She rolled off of him and they chased one other for some time before Lyna let herself fall on her back from exhaustion. A human child could not keep up with a yautja. _

_Ari'dan laid beside her and they watched the clouds. _

'' _**Will you always stay with me, Lyna?**__ '' He asked seriously. _

_The kid turned her head toward him: '' Yes, you are my best friend. '' She said as if it was the most evident thing in the world. _

_The boy leaned on his elbows: '' __**Like…forever? **__'' _

'' _Forever! '' _

'' _**Then would you be my mate… I mean, later?**__'' _

_The little girl frowned: '' What is a 'mate'? '' _

_The young yautja knew she didn't understand the term, so he tried again: '' __**It's…when a female and a male stay together, they live together in a house and they do stuff.**__ '' _

'' _ho! I already thought we were gonna be like that later.'' _

'' _**Really?**__ '' _

_The girl nodded: '' hum, hum.'' _

'' _**So you would be my mate?**__ '' _

'' _Yeah. '' _

_And they kept saying that for years until they grew up. Uria was finding that cute, Dena'ee just grumbled at it. _

xxxxxx

Ari'dan spoke again:

'' **If we would have decided to do it that night, I would have been gentle.** **I would never have forced you, you know. I would have waited years, if need be. I would never have restricted you in anything; you would be completely free. You would have stayed here with me and after I'd be done in the Academy we could've gone anywhere. If you would have wanted pups, we'd have pups. If not, we'd wait.** ''

He looked down forlornly: '' **I'd do anything for you**. ''

What he was saying was almost making her cry. She jumped on him again: '' I'd do anything for you too. Don't say things like that; it's making me regret our decision. ''

'' **I already regret it**.''

The human lowered her eyes: '' It's just that your brother is really trying, you know. He is kind and all that stuff. But Dena'ee is so serious and stern and he thinks I should always obey him without question. I hate that. Plus all his restrictions and stuff like that… WE are both trying, but we just don't fit together. ''

Her friend scowled: '' **Well, he's not trying enough! It would cost him nothing to let you come here or to go hunting!**''

Ari'dan scoffed:

'' **I bet he just talked about his rights, you being a human and stuff like that when you refused to mate with him. That he just held you down on his bed and took you.** '' He growled dangerously.

Lyna blushed a dark red and nodded; there was no point in lying to Ari. Anyway, he appeared to know his brother well.

'' **I would never have done that in a billion years**.''

Yes. She knows. Ari'dan was a gentle soul.

Then, he shook his head, sending his locks flying around.

'' What? ''

'' **It's...It's my fault truly.** ''

The teenager was confused now, she tilted her head on one side: '' What is your fault? ''

''**I … At some point, I had suspicions about Dena'ee's intentions. **''

Lyna's brows shot up: '' What!? How? ''

'' **I don't know! It was just a feeling… After you turned 15, my brother started to look at you differently. It wasn't much. Then I began to notice that he would let out a purr in your presence, from time to time. And it was nothing serious, but Dena'ee had never done something like that before… **''

''…And you didn't tell me?! '' She frowned.

'' **I told you; it wasn't enough. It could have been that Dena'ee was finally warming up to you and being more affectionate with time. Anyway…I did not like it so… Well… Let's say that when we hunted and I said I wasn't sure about where to go and which beast to kill, it was kind of a lie**.'' The male confessed looking away.

'' Are you telling me that we spent a year wandering in the space for…nothing?! '' She growled.

The yautja buried his head in his shoulders, looking like a guilty puppy: '' **technically it was 9 months, you know. And not for nothing; I wanted to let things cool off. To make my brother kind of forget about us.** ''

The let her head drop on his chest and sighed: '' Ari…''

His mandibles were playing with her hair and ears as he made a soft inquisitive trill.

'' **You are not angry with me, are you?** ''

'' No…I'm not. But you should have told me about this! ''

'' **I felt stupid for even having suspicions at the time**! '' He objected.

Lyna mumbled against is skin: '' You are a freaking genius; most of the time you are right and you were. I would not have judged you laughed at you; you know it.''

'' **I know…** ''

They remained quiet for a moment, just enjoying each other's presence before he talked again:

'' **I would have been a good mate.** ''

She nodded: '' The best of the bests; I have no doubts. I already told you before: no female deserves you. ''

'' **You've always seen me so…like I was more than I am**. ''

'' I see you for what you are Ari'dan. Because others were laughing at you and bullying you doesn't mean you are less. I know you; you are a great yautja. Stop demeaning yourself: you are kind, brilliant and compassionate.''

He clung to her: '' **I missed you so much**.''

She laughed: '' Yeah; there was no one to boost your ego! We should bath and sleep now. '' She proposed, changing subject.

They did and after they went to bed; it was like paradise for Lyna to sleep in the arms of her brother again. He purred until she fell asleep and in the morning, she groomed him like their old habit.

He brought her with him in his classes where it was allowed for humans; she even served as a guinea pig and example in some courses. Ari'dan presented her to his new friends; a dark orange female and a brown male. They were kind and friendly and the female had a human too; a girl of twenty years old.

Lyna found her rather…_cool_, as Amaru would say. She had a careless look and acted carefree as well. Eli had light brown hair and many locks were dyed in various shades of orange and red. The woman was also covered un symbols and her ears were pierced: golden rings were decorating them.

To conclude, her outfit was uncommon, but pretty: it was a mix of leather and tissue, fashioned in an original style.

The girls conversed a lot during Lyna's time there. Her mistress Dachande and she were inseparable as well even though Eli had not been raised on Yautja Prime. She arrived here when she was twelve; Dachande was the one to convince her sire to buy her. Eli was grateful for this; she might have been young at the time, but she knew bad things could happen to her if she'd ended with a bad master.

Apparently, Dachande and she connected well from the start; they both liked fashion and dressing themselves up. She was like her mistress's living doll and they were having fun together with that. Looking at them closely, you could see they matched; the colors, the clothes…

So she spent time with Eli when she could not go with Ari'dan.

Xxxxxx

*The evening before her departure on the morrow.''

'' …**Many cells in your body are constantly dividing and then dying.** ''

She sat side way in Ari'dan's lap, her head leaning on his chest. He needed to study, so they had been in the library for some time.

'' You mean, like, they are creating exact copies of themselves and then die? Every cells?'' Lyna asked, looking up.

'' **No, not every cell. Your brain cells don't; that's why human die so early. Your blood cells live around a hundred days. Your skin cells are replaced all the time. Some are fast, some aren't.** '' He explained.

The girl simply hummed; she could tell Ari was passionate by this, but she found that all too complicated. Then, a question came, it had been nagging her in the back of her mind for some time.

'' Ari, can I ask you a question? ''

'' **Yes, always.** ''

The teenager sighed and blushed as she interrogated him: '' Why am I not pregnant by now? I mean… It's been over two months.''

'' **Ho. It's rather simple really. You could be barren, which is highly improbable since you are young and healthy. Dena'ee could be infertile, unlikely as well for the same reasons. You know yautja females mate when they enter in estrus right? Like humans, they bleed, but unlike them it happens only twice a year and the blood is absorbed inside their wombs. The blood activate the sperm of a yautja male. So… estrus blood is necessary to create a baby with a yautja**. '' He said in a professional tone, not at all embarrassed by the subject. Her brother was born to be a Healer.

Lyna thought about it; she and Dena'ee never mated when she was having her menstruation.

'' That makes sense. Thank you for the explanation; you may continue with your cells.'' She told him in a false imperious tone.

He rumbled in amusement and kept talking softly to her about his medical non-sense; well, if it helped him. The girl snuggled more comfortably into him and closed her eyes, listening to him.

Xxxxxx

Hidden by a wall corner, Al'tan was standing quietly and smiled at them. Cohabitation between yautjas and humans was very much possible and proved in many occasions. He thought about all who were friends like this with their masters; it wasn't rare. The elder sighed; it was also current to see mistreated humans…

The situation on Earth was disastrous at some places; bombings, riots and attacks. Rebels and insurgents everywhere; the humans were angry.

He shook his head; but who wouldn't be? They were killing them, enslaving them, family were separated all the time. His race came on Earth for its resources first; there was water, food, ores and animals… It is a rich planet, habitable. There were many yautjas living there permanently now. Humans were kind of a bonus and an inconvenient at the same time. They made could be used as servants and slaves and their females were known to be good mates. More docile and controllable than a yautja female. However, they made war against each other at the beginning and now some were still fighting.

Well, he was there for this reason and it was his main goal now: to establish good relations between their species and facilitate everyone's lives in the process. To create laws concerning humans and their treatments.

Xxxxxx

Dena'ee' s POV

''… **Still working Elite?** '' Asked the same yautja who he had discussed with last time. He learned his name was Tin'drun.

Tin'drun must have been around his age; he was a simple and friendly yautja. He was labeled as weird, strange and different. He might not have been the typical yautja, but Dena'ee found him intelligent.

'' **Yes**.''

'' **you usually don't write your reports here or anything else for that matter.**'' He stated.

'' **Indeed, I usually don't.**''

'' **May I ask why you're doing so then?**''

That guy was curious…

'' **Not long ago, my mate asked me if she could go hunting in the jungle around our city. I said no because I feared for her safety and told her we would go together when I would have the time. The clever little thing pointed out that I was always working or too busy. My female is bored and was rather sad when she heard my answer… So I'm making time for her**. '' The arbitrator explained.

Tin'drun was pensive for a moment then spoke: '' **What has changed your mind? If I remember well, it's been a while since you told me she was angry at you for forbidding her to go hunting. Why not do this sooner**? ''

Dena'ee sighed: his colleague was observant and quick minded.

'' **My mate has had some rough time lately; she misses my little brother, she thinks my rules are some kind of punishment and not long ago we found out that her bearer was on Yautja Prime and belonged to some brute who is not treating correctly. My little mate was… devastate. I felt it was kind of too much you know? That she might do something rash soon. So I'm working here now so we can go hunting later. I hope it will calm and please her.** ''

Tin'drun smiled: '' **They all say you are stern and harsh; that you are ruthless. I see there is a good side to you, a more gentle side.**''

The Elite Arbitrator growled: '' **I am stern and ruthless, but my mate is important to me.** ''

The other yautja began the leave the room chuckling: '' **As you say Elite**…''

Xxxxxx

*Lyna's POV*

'' **Here; it should be enough for you to come back…ho and take this: you'll be hungry, it's a long ride after all.**'' He said, offering her a small package.

She took it: '' thanks Ari.''

They were both waiting for the shuttle to arrive, standing together in a comfortable silence. Then there was an announcement for her departure.

The yautja drew her into his arms: '' **Thank you for coming here Lyna: I know the risks you are taking. **''

'' It's nothing; anyway… Dena'ee will never know.''

'' **Probably, but there is still a possibility and if it was to happen… He'd be furious**.''

She nodded in agreement and they parted, she waving to him as she walked away and He, watching her go.

Xxxxxx

The girl arrived in her town at sunset; she found the ride had been a lot shorter than the previous one.

She walked calmly back home; satisfied by her week spent with Ari'dan. It did her some good and she really needed to speak with him. By the time her house came into view it was dark.

The teenager quietly opened the small portal before walking to the door and entering the code.

Surprisingly, Uria wasn't there to welcome her; she was probably cleaning the kitchen or something.

Lyna deposed her bag on the floor and rummaged into it to grab the book Ari lent to her. As she turned; she almost bump in a large chest and was facing a pair of black pecs.

The girl stopped breathing and rose her head to see a pair of burning silver eyes.

'' Shit.''


	14. Chapter 14

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story. Thanks to the reviewers!

Chapter 14:

His hold on Lyna's nape is painful as the arbitrator made her walk through the house. At some point she's certain her neck will break and she's also certain Dena'ee is tempted to do it.

How? How was he here? The black yautja had only been gone for a week…It never happened before! He wasn't supposed to be back so soon.

All the while his chest was emitting a steady growl; clearly indicating his mood.

That's it; this was the end. She had never seen him so enraged before… The male practically dragged her to their bedroom and shoved her into the room. She stumbled a bit before regaining her footing and facing him.

Xxxxxx

Dena'ee's POV

*A few hours earlier*

The arbitrator walked home in a good mood; all his team was coming back home sooner; the group of Elders they were supposed to protect had cancelled their meeting or whatever activity they were doing.

It was his shortest mission so far.

This meant he could spent more time with Lyna since all his reports and work were done. He would bring her hunting and they could even spend some time in the jungle if she wanted to stay there longer.

His hand was reaching for the portal's door, but it opened on its own, showing Uria behind it. The green female had an expression of utter surprise on her face, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly opened.

Dena'ee chuckled: '**' I know I'm here a bit sooner than I use to, no need to look so startled!** ''

The servant face turned blank: '**' he-hi. Yes. Hum. Hello. Why?** '' She stuttered, looking uncomfortable.

Strange.

The black yautja tilted his head: '' **Are you alright Uria?** ''

'' **Yes, yes; perfectly fine! It's a beautiful day isn't? I was going to the market and you should accompany me right now so I can prepare you a meal of your choice tonight**.'' She answered speaking quickly.

The female didn't let him the time to respond that she was hooking an arm with him and pulling him after her.

'' **Shouldn't I tell Lyna I'm back befo**—''

Uria interrupted him: '' **No! No. she…she is gone for a walk.** ''

He lightened up: '' **Ho! maybe we will cross paths?** ''

'' **I don't think so; she told me...euh...that she was going the other way… in the…south streets, I think.**''

The big male frowned: '' **The south streets? There is nothing there…It's pretty much suburban**.''

'' **Ha teenagers… probably wanted to…think, you know? Get some time for herself**.''

Scoffing, the Elite rumbled: '' **She complains that she is alone all the time!** ''

Uria laughed nervously: '' **As I said; teenagers**. ''

The female was acting quite strangely today… Was it his early return that put her in this state? Something was going on here or it was Uria; nothing and everything was making her nervous or excited.

Dena'ee followed her in the market more or less listening to her rambling. He didn't know she spent so much time here! The green female was looking at every single article of every stand and shop! No wonder Lyna never wanted to accompany her here and chose to nap instead.

They went back home and he looked around: Pup wasn't back yet.

Uria's POV

'' **For how long will she be gone Uria? Did she tell?** '' He asked.

Uria fidgeted with the food as she placed it on the counter; she hoped he would stop soon with his questions!

'' **Ho… She didn't say exactly…but Lyna told me she might come back for supper or after**.''

The male scowled: '' **That long?** **Are you sure she was going in the south streets?** ''

'' **Well… she said she was going there first… after that I don't know.**''

'' **Alright then… It's because I have a surprise for her**.''

Uria wanted to pull her hair: why of all time did he choose to do that now!? He was being in a good mood and Lyna wasn't arrived yet!

_That girl is better to come back soon!_ Uria mentally panicked.

She gave Dena'ee her best fake smile.

'' **Ho really? I'm sure she'll be pleased… May I ask why we have the joy to see you home so soon? '**'

He shrugged and explained nonchalantly: '' **Our mission got cancelled.** ''

Why this once of all times!?

The tall yautja sat himself at the kitchen' small table: '' **What did she do this week? She wasn't too bored or feeling too lonely I hope?** ''

The green female gulped; sooner or later she would make a mistake in her lies and reveal herself!

Uria scratched the back of head: '**' Hum… Not much you know; she has no more books to read and Amaru's absent so… Naps and pond staring for her again**.''

The arbitrator looked sadden by this: '' **She will be happy then: I did all my work on the ship so we could go hunting and spend more time together.**''

Paya… He was being on his best behavior and Lyna went to see Ari'dan. His wrath would be even greater if he learns it!

'' **This is… nice.** **Really nice**.''

The big male rose and began to walk out of the room: '' **Well, I feel tired; I'll go lay down. If Pup comes back before supper, send her upstairs**.''

'' **I will…**''

He has been gone for barely five minutes that she heard him bellow: '' **URIA!** ''

_Holy Gods help me_…

She swallowed with difficulty and dragged herself there.

'' **Yes, Master?** '' the green female asked sweetly.

'' **Do **_**not**_** 'Master' me! Where is my mate!? **'' He growled dangerously.

'' **I don't know what you mean, she went for a walk and**—''

'' **Don't lie to me! Her bag is gone and some of her clothes too! **''

She should have think about this and try to keep him out of his bedroom… Uria remained silent looking at the floor, what to say?

The male took a threatening step toward her: '' **Uria… Where. Is. She**?''

They were in trouble; Dena'ee was using his arbitrator's serious voice now. The servant sighed; there was no point in trying to hide anything anymore; he knew.

'' **She has been absent for the week**.'' The female said softly.

'' **Where is she gone and where is she now**? ''

'' **Don't be angry…**''

'' **WHERE?!** ''

'' **Lyna went to the Academy… And now she must be on her way back. Please don't be too harsh with her.**' '' She pleaded.

The Elite punched the nearest wall, making Uria jumped: '' **That foolish pup was warned! I told her there would be consequences! And you… Have you even tried to stop her? How long were you gonna hide the truth from me!?**''

'' **I told her you wouldn't be happy, but she didn't listen. I-I would have keep the secret: I don't want her to be punished; Lyna is already sad...**''

He found his composure back and wasn't growling anymore and the next time he spoke it was in a cold, hard voice. Uria knew it was bad thing: '' **She disobeyed me and will be punished accordingly.** ''

The green woman bowed her head, already her chest was tightening in fear for Lyna.

''… **And you; you are disappointing me Uria. I was expecting more of you.**''

'' **Please Dena'ee**…''

'' **You will go to your quarters ans stay there until tomorrow at noon. Someone else will prepare the supper. You are dismissed**.''

Xxxxxx

*back to the present Lyna's POV*

She stumbled a bit then faced him, ready for everything. The door closed and she heard him locked it, before turning to face her.

He was breathing hard, although she could tell he was trying to contain it.

'' **Dena'ee, I**—'' She tried.

'' **You will be silent!** '' He ordered in harsh tone.

She hunched her shoulders a bit and waited for him to talk, knowing that right now was not the time to defy him. He walked closer, mane flaring, mandibles wide open… and it was frightening.

'' **You blatantly disobeyed me even though you knew you weren't allowed to go see Ari'dan. You disobeyed me even though I told you there would be consequences**.'' He said in a low, dark voice.

The Arbitrator stood to his full height: '' **For three months, I revoke your every rights your statue as my mate is granting you; Your right to come and go, to give orders to any of the servants. You will remain in this house; you are not allowed to go outside anymore. I revoke your right to communicate with my little brother or to receive any visitors. There will be no more human speaking in this house either**. ''

''**But—'**'

'' **Four months**.''

'' **Dena'ee—'**'

'' **Five months.** ''

Lyna shut up.

He continued his rant: '' **…Your comportment will be exemplary and each time you disobey, I will add a week to your punishment**. .''

The teenager couldn't believe her ears: that was practically a prison sentence! She has been reduced to a statue of a mere slave!

She defiantly stared into his eyes, enraged: '' **You can't do that! I've done nothing wrong! You said it might be dangerous for me to travel, but I went there and came back and nothing happened! I missed Ari; I don't see what is wrong in this!** ''

He yelled: '' **YOU DISOBEYED! **''

The girl yelled back: '' **I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE AND YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS OF ARI!** ''

The Elite was already angry, but now he was livid and the roar he let out was terrifying. She saw the rage in his metallic eyes and knew she had crossed some line. Abruptly, Dena'ee grabbed her and roughly slammed her back into his chest before ripping her top from her left shoulder.

Without letting her the time to understand what was happening, he sank his fangs deeply into her trapezius. Shouting in pain, the teenager tried to wriggle free, but his grasp on her was solid. The male just bit harder when she attempted to move away. She felt one of his lower fangs grind against her left shoulder blade; she nearly passed out. The pain was awful, but feeling and hearing his tooth grate against the bone was horrible.

He released her and she fell on one knee, her left arm dangling uselessly; Lyna felt nauseous.

The black yautja stood behind, red blood dripping from his jaw: '' **I hope for you, you will learn your place**.''

On those words, the Arbitrator left the room.

Lyna was feeling dizzy from the pain; blood was running down her back and dripping on the floor. She was trying to stay calm and slow her breathing even though she knew she would pass out anytime, now.

The teenager dragged herself to the bed and let herself fall face first on it, just as her vision was turning black.

Xxxxxx

When the teenager opened her eyes it wasn't dark anymore; she slept or was unconscious all night.

She tried to get up and immediately whimpered: her left shoulder was a suffering mess. During the night, the blood had caked and dried around the wound and it was making her skin sticky. However, she could tell the rest of her back was clean; it had been washed. Her top was entirely removed and a fur was covering her up to the waist. The teenager didn't remember doing that.

Lyna dropped her head back on the mat with a groan, her heart beating in the injury like a reminder of its presence. As if she needed to be reminded of it. It wasn't something she was about to forget. The young woman felt her heart tighten: she never thought Dena'ee would hurt her like this… Never. He had just done gratuitous violence. The girl had always felt safe here; always thought herself safe. She now realized that she had been wrong.

The arbitrator could hurt her all he wants, without reason and no one would do a thing against it. It would be perfectly legal and 'ok'. He was the law in this house as well as outside… For the first time, fear and doubt crept in her: what if he hurts her again? He very well could.

That bite…

She was humiliated; the girl knew what this kind of biting mark on a mate meant. It openly said that she was a defiant, unruly and untamed human. A creature to be mindful of, not to be trusted. Other yautjas would see her like this now… Like a dumb animal who has yet to be mastered.

She spent another hour musing on this, making herself nervous.

The young woman remained like that for a long time; not trusting herself to rise and walk. What if she faints again?

The decision was taken from her when the bedroom door opened: Lyna stopped her respiration, but released her breathe once she saw it was Uria.

As soon as she noticed her wound, the green female hurried at her side: '' **Ho dear Paya! He maimed you!** ''

Lyna groaned: '' **It's just a bite…**'' She said in Yautjan, recalling Dena'ee's order about it.

'' **Don't try to act all tough with me, girl; you can't see it from my angle.**'' The servant reprimanded.

The teenager noticed Uria already had gauze, bandages and other basic medical stuff. The arbitrator must have told her about her condition…

The woman gently started to wash her wound and the girl hissed in pain.

'' **Poor child…**'' She said apologetically.

They stayed quiet all the time Uria was cleaning her back and then the green female spoke:

'' **I'm sorry Lyna…I have been told about your punishment and some new rules**. ''

'' **I knew he would punish me, but that… He overreacted!** '' She growled.

'' **I share your opinion on this… hum, it is not a mere flesh wound; it's really deep and bleeding again.** '' She informed her.

The girl buried her face in the mat: '' **I know… I don't feel well**.''

''**I'll prepare you meals of red meat for some time… I am done cleaning your injury; I must put disinfectant and scaring gel on it. It will hurt. A lot**.''

The only time she had been this gravely injured and healing gel had been used on her, she was unconscious.

'' **Go on…**''

'' **You know the gel won't heal you completely; it will just activate the healing factors in your blood and it will close your wound faster**. **You'll need to be cautious and don't exert you shoulder or your arm.**''

'' **But it heals almost completely the yautjas!** '' She complained.

'' …**Because it was made to heal **_**yautjas**_**, dear**… **Now I will apply it; brace yourself.** '' She warned.

It stung then it burned. Lyna roared in pain as she attempted to remain immobile.

Uria tried to comfort her: ''** Shh…Shh. It's alright: it will pass in a minute**.''

The teenager moaned in the pillow, trying to be silent.

'' **See? It'll stop bleeding soon.** '' The servant said as she blew air on her shoulder-blade.

After a few minutes, Uria helped her to sit: '' **We need to wrap this; we can't let that uncovered**. ''

She placed a piece of gauze over it then began to wrap the bandages around. Lyna rose to Uria's demand and she started to examine her by asking to make some movements.

The results so far: she could move her arm below to elbow…but anything that implied moving her upper arm or shoulder was too painful. Just letting her left arm hanging was pulling at the wound and it was uncomfortable.

The green female muttered: '' **Well… I guess time will tell us what happens next.** ''

'' **Thank you Uria…I couldn't have taken care of this alone.** ''

She took her face in her hands:

'' **My sweet… you know I love you. I will always take care of you; I will always be there if you need me**.''

Lyna put a hand over hers: '' **I know.**''

''**Right now… you must drink in great quantities! And eat a lot of meat to recuperate of this blood loss! Come!** ''

The teenager was hesitant: '' **Is… Is he downstairs? **''

'' **Don't worry: he is working in his office and after he must go in town for a meeting or whatever. I pity the poor souls who will have to support his temper today**.''

Indeed.

'' **Now, now: I will prepare you something and then you'll rest some more**.''

…And that's what she did. She ate what Uria made for her and she rest in one of the parlors on the second floor. It was quieter there than in the living room downstairs; there was also more sun… And since she couldn't go outside…

She was not feeling nauseous anymore, but her shoulder was constantly throbbing, the pain always present. Uria offered her some painkillers and it helped, but not for a long and it was making her sleepy.

Later, Dena'ee came back and requested her presence for supper, so she went. When she first entered the dining room; her heart was beating madly and nervousness invaded her.

She was afraid of him.

She sat as far from him as she could without it being seen as impolite. Her left arm was laying in her laps, unmoving as she ate. She kept her eyes down and didn't say a word; she could not. Looking at Dena'ee's face was now forbidden as well as talking first. It would be considered a privilege for her to be sitting at the table. It might have been impossible for her to look directly at him now, but she was keeping her attention on him. He taught her once to never lose sight of a threat; he was one, now.

From time to time, Lyna could see him glancing at her, but otherwise he was silent and concentrated on his meal. She could tell he was still very much angry; his non-verbal was speaking for him.

The girl didn't eat much since she had slept all day so she was done before Uria and him. The teenager sat quietly and waited to be dismissed.

That night, he took her… and his anger was clearly showing. She didn't fight him, she could not. The black yautja mated with her roughly, asserting his dominance and punishing her at the same time. She laid face down on the bed, her left arm alongside her body and the other clutching at the furs.

The teenager knew she would be sore in the morning and probably all day.

It was almost like the first week: wake up sore, take a one hour bath, eat something then go to the pond. Well, everything, but not going to the pond; even the gardens were considered 'outside'. The first day she read Ari's book, then she went into the parlor, to take some sun rays.

And the rest was just a repeat of that. Wake up, bath, breakfast, sleep… And repeat. Utter boredom and depressing days. For some reason she felt tired even though she slept all day long, like she had no energy.

Lyna rose her head when she heard Uria entered the parlor.

'' **Honey, it's been 4 days now, you shouldn't be sleeping like that all the time. You should move a bit more.**''

'' **Move where? I'm stuck here, remember… And I don't know; I feel exhausted**.''

'' **You could walk around the house… How many painkillers are you taking?** '' She asked.

The girl grumbled: '' **It's not that: I followed your instructions. Trice a day, every five hours**. ''

The green female hummed: '' **We will check your injury then.**''

The servant walked to her and ordered Lyna to sit up and carefully removed the bandages and the gauze.

'' **Hum…It's a bit red and inflamed, but it's normal**.'' She palpated around the wound. '' **Does it hurt?** ''

'' _**yes**__._'' She ground out.

'' **I will disinfect it again; we better not take risks.**''

The young woman waited for her to come back; it did not take long. Uria cleaned her shoulder again and replaced the gauze, all the while telling her to be careful, to not lie on her back or side, to not wet her wound or expose it to the air…

She rose: '' **There, all done. I'll make you some energizing tea.**''

Xxxxxx

On the sixth day, Dena'ee left and she was glad; she was so very tired of his presence. It was like everyone was sensing his rage in the house, making them all on edge. He was rough with her in bed, he wasn't talking to her (not that she would talk to him anyway) and was making sure she did not even get _close_ to any doors.

She had not realized before that she liked to be outside... Now she knew. She missed swimming in the pond and walking around the trees or just run. Her own house had become a prison.

All day she just walked in house's hallways looking in every windows, attempting to observe what was going on outside.

The house was facing the street, the sides' windows were just showing trees or other houses and the back's windows were facing the backyard.

The girl spent most of her day with her nose glued to the windows, envying the people walking freely in the streets. And sleeping, always napping somewhere in the sun. She was bored and sleeping was an easy way to kill the time. She made herself a bracelet, in fact, she created a good batch of ten. She attempted to draw, maybe drawing could pass the time. The teenager discovered that she had no talents in arts.

She re-read some of her favorite books.

Going to the communicator and sending a message to Ari'dan was tempting, but if by any ill-luck the arbitrator discovered it, she would have support one more week of this torture.

More, her left arm was useless and it was restraining her in some activities.

Lyna talked a lot with Uria, her being her only company there since she never bonded with any other servants. They always were polite and respectful to her, but nothing more. She was also the only human here.

However, Uria had tasks to do and often needed to go in the market to buy food, tissues or any other products.

How long could five months be? And in two months Ari'dan would come for three weeks…

It has been 18 days now that she was confined inside and she learned that the five months would be very, very, long. At least, she got rid of her bandages and gauze. Even though her shoulder was no good and still painful, most of the wound was close and the rest was covered in scabs. Soon, she might be able to sleep on her back again.

Then the girl just resigned herself; her days were demoralizing and gloomy. Looking by the windows wasn't entertaining anymore; it was just making her bitter. She only took her lunch now; doing absolutely nothing wasn't making hungry.

She slept and walked a bit.

Xxxxxx

*Dena'ee's POV*

He came back home after 13 days of absence; a mission he decided to go on to cool his temper off. The male didn't think he had been this angry in his entire life.

The arbitrator was not one to lose his calm easily or do rash actions, but this time had been an exception.

He just could not believe Pup had had the arrogance to disobey him like that! All that to go see his little brother… And Uria had been protecting her all the way. Insulting.

However, the Elite wasn't really upset with the servant: he knew she probably tried to change Lyna's mind, but his young female was just too stubborn for her own good.

For her part, the green servant was indeed very much angry with him. The woman had given him a piece of her mind with rather colorful words. Saying he was a 'tyrant', a 'heartless monster' and a 'scaly control freak', whatever a control freak was. Probably a human expression directly coming from Earth.

She was mostly furious because of the bite. That did it.

Dena'ee had to admit that the bite wasn't planned… It had been a purely reflexive reaction to her temper and words. He'd seen red when she talked back and said he was jealous.

After, she had been cowering before him and it had been satisfying in the beginning to see her submissive. Hearing her cries of pain as Uria tended to her wound, however, was not.

Now he wasn't so sure about himself; he discussed a lot with Tin'drun. He liked him more and more and the two of them were quickly bonding. His new friend seemed to know a lot about humans and Dena'ee learnt why; Tin'drun's mother was a human.

He was surprised at first because it wasn't much showing physically. You had to take a close look to see the little differences. Softer and paler skin, his eyes, his shorter mandibles. But for the rest…It was all yautja. It was on the psychological plan and behavior it showed: Tin'drun was more perceptive to emotions as well as more expressive. His curiosity was a good example of it and it could also explain his human language expressions.

His colleague had a rather interesting life story.

His bearer was taken forcefully as a mate and he was the result of it. His Sire wasn't a terrible yautja, but he was a typical one. He would sometimes hit his mate or mistreat her to some level for her snarky mouth and rebellious behavior. Tin'drun told him he loved both his parents and it was paining him to see his bearer treated this way.

The other yautja recounted to him how his bearer raised him and taught him many human ways.

They spoke a lot because Tin'drun immediately noticed something was wrong when he saw him. After much coaxing, he confessed the situation.

His colleague looked disappointed.

Xxxxxx

_The half breed shook his head at him: _

'' …_**And here I thought you were different.**__'' _

_The Elite frowned: '' __**What do you mean?**__ '' _

'' _**They all called themselves honorable and yet they hurt humans, they hurt their servants, they hurt their own mates… I really believed you weren't like that**__.'' He explained. _

'' _**I am not like that; that foolish pup disobeyed me, she deserved it**__. __**She needs to be taught what respect is**__.'' _

_Tin'drun shook his head again: '' __**That's what I'm talking about: no one deserve to be punished like that. Your young mate only went to see her best friend for a week, you know. She went and came back. Human affection and love can run so deep sometime; they cannot control it**__ '' _

'' _**She disobeyed…**__'' He growled. _

''_**And after? You told me you feared for her safety and didn't like the idea of her alone with another male. She came back safe and sound and you can tell if she bears another one's smell right? **__'' _

_That was true… But it was in the principle of things to inflict punishment to those who defied…Otherwise, he would lose his authority. And he had been angry. _

_Tin'drun continued: '' __**you see, my bearer was human and sometimes my Sire was giving her one of these so 'deserved punishments'. All it did was making her more bitter and fearful toward him, not more respectful or affectionate. All it did was saddening me; seeing my own mother bruised and unhappy. The worse was that it was my Sire doing it.**__''_

_That was…shocking, at best. _

'' _**You see Elite; I believed you were one who would never physically hurt your own mate. I thought you were above that. I can tell you, as your friend, all you achieved with your punishment was to make your female distrustful of you. And as fierce as you described her to be, maybe you even made her afraid of you.**__ '' _

_On this, his colleague patted his shoulder, rose and went somewhere else. _

Xxxxxx

It wasn't late when he came back: Uria was there to open him, a hand on her hips and the other blocking the way.

'' My Boy… I hope someone had had the time to cool his big head off and come back here in a better mood.''

The black yautja nodded and smiled, finding her amusing: '' **Well… will you let me inside **_**my**_** house?** ''

The green female moved aside to let him in.

'' **What have you done during my absence?** ''

'' **Ho you know: house managing, cooking and cleaning…the usual things.**'' She explained as they moved inside.

''… **And Pup?** '' He asked hesitantly.

She shook her head: '' **Dena'ee…I do not approve of this you know.** ''

He grunted in a harder voice: '' **This was not the question and Lyna knew there would be consequences.** ''

The green servant sighed: '' **Well…I thought her wound was healing fine, but then it infected and I had to give her antibiotics…I noticed something was wrong; she felt hot to the touch. The poor thing had a fever. Ho but don't worry after the antibiotic shot, Lyna was fine, simply tired.** ''

The male was a bit concerned now: '' **You are sure?** ''

'' **Yes, yes… I removed her bandages not long ago. However, she still cannot use her arm**.'' She said in an accusing tone.

The arbitrator remained silent.

Her arms began to fly around: ''… **And now she doesn't do much. Not that she could do anything anyway! It is not correct what you've done! Lyna is a young and active female; she was always outside, running somewhere or training in the kerhite. Now her injury is limiting her activities and you caged her in here!** ''

She stepped forward, threatening him with her pointing finger: '' **Believe me, this pup had tried to keep herself occupied as much as she could! I saw her. Now she just sleeps all day, take only one meal and sometimes if you're lucky, you might see her walking. Ho! and I almost forgot her windows sessions…**''

The elite stood there, listening to her ranting:

'' **I was truly expecting more of you and we discussed this! I raised you better than that Boy! Lyna is sad… and depressed. I tried to keep her entertained, but she's not a house pet**.'' The servant finished sadly.

The tall yautja was truly sorry to hear that, but in his opinion, it had been necessary.


	15. Chapter 15

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story. Thanks to the reviewers!

Chapter 15:

*Dena'ee's POV, the same day, during supper time*

'' **Why isn't she here?** '' He asked in an annoyed tone.

Uria finished chewing her bite: '' **I told you: she only take her lunch now**.''

The male grumbled: '' **She could not accompany us?** ''

'' **She's also most likely sleeping right now.**''

'' **She was sleeping two hours ago!** '' Dena'ee protested.

The green female waved her fork at him: '' **That's something too: She usually sleeps until 11 or 12 in the morning, eats, naps for one hour, walks around the house for another one then sleeps the rest of the afternoon. Lyna wakes up…hum, I'd say at 7 or 8? Then wanders around or whatever until late in the night.** ''

The black yautja frowned: '' **Are you telling me my mate is now nocturnal?** ''

'' **More like…half nocturnal.**'' She said lightly.

The servant didn't look much preoccupied by this…

'' **I would like her to be here…**''

The green female gave him a look: '**'Seriously? Lyna would probably just sit there, looking down at the table and be silent. Let's be honest; she wouldn't speak with us. **''

He snorted: '' **No matter what you both think, I care for her and I want what is best for her. I know you are angry at me for biting her, but it wasn't supposed to happen. I lost control in a moment of rage. I never meant to physically hurt her.**''

The servant took a sip of water before answering: '' **Well…you tell her that, because I spent a whole week trying to reassure before you two mated about the fact that you would be a good mate, that you would not hurt her or harm her… and see?! **''

That he didn't know. The arbitrator remained quiet.

'' **Ha. That's what I thought. Now I pass for liar and she doesn't trust you anymore.** ''

He growled lowly and continued his meal before speaking: '' **Okay. I confess it: the bite was too much and it will have consequences. But for the rest… She won't disobey me again after that. I don't see why she finds it so terrible; she wasn't going with you anymore to the market or walking outside during the day anyway**.''

Uria gave him a sad look: '' **There is a reason for it you know…It was not because she did not **_**want**_** to come with me. **''

Really? He was a bit worry and curious about it now.

'' **Why? Why would she not go with you anymore?** '' He asked, as he tilted his head.

'' **Ho you know how our Lyna likes to be outside or go to the market… well she was there often, I guess it was inevitable; it was bound to happen sometime…** '' The green female shook her head: '' **Lyna has been… hum, insulted by another human** **female**.''

The elite felt his muscles tighten: '' **What happened exactly and why didn't she defend herself? **''

'' **She could have defended herself easily, but our pup is not one to purposely harm someone else… And I promised her to not tell you, so you'll just have to ask her.** **But let's say it's the reason why she wasn't accompanying me anymore and why she changed her wandering times. It has hurt her feelings. ** ''

Another human had insulted her? But why? Pup was always friendly to others and respectful… And why his little mate did not tell him if it bothered her so much she wouldn't go anymore to the market during the crowded times…

The male gently wiped clean his mandibles and deposed his napkin in his empty plate.

'' **Why Lyna did not speak to me about it?** ''

The servant rose and gathered their plates before shrugging: '' **I asked her the same question; she was being vague about it. The girl told me she didn't want to bother you, that it wasn't important… That kind of non-sense**. ''

As if it didn't matter… And to bother him?

Dena'ee rose too and thanked Uria for the supper before demanding: '' **Where is she now? **''

'' **The parlor facing the street. There is always sun there and she naps in this room most of the day.**''

The arbitrator nodded and went there; he quietly walked and stood in the door frame.

Pup was lying on her stomach, her right arm cradling a sofa pillow under her head. His little mate was sleeping soundly in the last sun rays of the day.

The black yautja took a single step in the room let out a soft greeting trill.

Immediately, the female woke up; she rose her head from the pillow to look at whoever had disturbed her peaceful nap.

As soon as she saw it was him, she tensed and looked down in a submissive way before letting her head fall back with a groaned sigh.

Walking closer, he talked: '' **I'm back… I- we did not see you at supper…**''

As he came nearer, the male watched her awkwardly get on her feet since she wasn't using one of her arm.

She remained silent, just standing there, looking at the floor with her muscles tight as if she was ready to run at any moment.

Then the Elite recalled her punishment: she could not speak to him without his permission…

'' **It's alright… you can talk.** ''

He was even more disheartened when she didn't utter a single word. Dena'ee advanced and she recoiled; he stopped, resigned. He looked at the arm she was keeping immobile and close to her body.

'' **Well… Uria told me your wound got infected… I hope it's fine now**… ''

The human shook her head lightly and snorted, sending him clear message without even talking. It was hurting him to see her so tensed and acting like that around him. He never wished the situation to lead to this…

She was glaring at the ground again, probably waiting for him to go, which he did.

The male halted before being completely out of the parlor: '**' Anyway…if you need something just come to me…**''

He lingered, hoping she would nod or something… anything. She did not.

Xxxxxx

The girl snorted again, thinking of Dena'ee; he came to her trying to act all normal as if nothing happened. Well, she wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon.

She was walking idly through the house since the sun had set and she knew she would not go to sleep before sometime. Bored with her wandering, the teenager decided to change her activity. She went to a window and deftly jumped on its edge, before comfortably installing herself there.

The girl surveyed the gardens, the trees were moving slightly under the wind, but otherwise nothing moved. The yautja prime's two bluish moons were already in the sky, bathing everything in their soft light.

Lyna gently bumped her forehead against the window and sighed: she wanted out… She wanted to feel the wind again and breathe fresh air.

The teenager did not know how long she remained there, but it was the arbitrator who pulled her out of her reverie.

'' **It is late Pup… Are you coming to bed?** '' He asked, standing a few steps behind her.

She didn't look at him, but responded nonetheless: '' **I ain't tired**.''

He came a bit closer: '' **Perhaps you would be if you hadn't sleep all day.**''

She rolled her eyes; she would not sleep all day if he hadn't trap her here. The girl wished she could tell him that.

The black yautja placed a hand on her bent knee and stroked her leg down to her ankle and up again to her knee.

'' **I missed you… I was angry when I left and it was the reason of my departure. I knew my presence was unpleasant to everyone in the house… The mission did me good; it cleared my head. I am no longer upset and I'm sorry for my harsh actions.**''

He was sorry. She didn't care; he could be sorry all he wanted.

The male waited a bit before speaking again; when he saw she stayed quiet, he said:

'' **I've apologized… I'm truly sorry Lyna**.''

He was annoying her, so she spoke:

'' **There is a human saying I've read somewhere, it says: 'Words are wind'. I've never really understood before: I mean, how could words be so meaningless? If I promise something or if I'm telling the truth, they have some weight no? But now I understand. No matter how many times you say that you are sorry, your excuses won't heal my shoulder. Uria and you both were saying that you would never hurt or harm me: it was false. Actions are silent, but they speak louder… And yours have spoken for yourself.** '' She said in a detached voice as she moved her knee out of his grip.

He trilled sadly; a soft heart breaking sound; it was like a whined purr.

All of sudden, the elite gently gathered her in his arms, cradling her to his chest. The male then took her place on the window's edge. He was still emitting his forlorn noise and his mandibles were caressing her face and hair.

It was useless to even think about getting herself free, so did not struggle.

'' **Pup… please, I never meant to harm you…As I always said: I want what is best for you**.''

'' **keeping me prisoner inside the house all day long is not what is best for me!** '' She complained.

'' **You are right… but it's your punishment. However, I agree that to stay inside is not good for your health. I will allow you to go in the gardens, so you can enjoy fresh air and swim in the pond.** ''

She perked her head: '' **Really?** '' she asked suspiciously.

He nodded: '' …**But it's the only place you can go and if I learn you went elsewhere, you will remain inside.** **Also, you can speak whenever you wish; it annoys me to always have to grant you permission to**. **For the rest, the rules of your punishment stay the same. No communication with my brother, no visitors and no human speaking.** ''

Lyna lowered her head, sad. '' **But Ari'dan is only coming back in two months… And Amaru should be here soon and I know she will come to see me…**''

'' **If you have an important message to tell my brother, I can say it for you. If Amaru comes here, I will inform her of your situation; she should not take offense.**''

This wasn't fair. She kept her eyes down once more, disappointed. Not speaking to Ari for two whole months? And Amaru…She missed her friend and she had waited for her return since she was gone! The teenager was upset again and she removed herself of Dena'ee's grasp and hopped down.

'' **Lyna… **''

'' **No! I don't understand why I have to follow your rules or why I can't do what I want. I don't even understand why you punished me. It does nothing, but make me unhappy. I'm tired of being dictated about everything I do! There is a time to eat, to go to bed, to do this or that: it angers me! I want to be free to choose what or when I eat, to go where I want and to do what I want! '**'

He rose and went after her: '' **You are human…** ''

'' **I don't care! It should not restrain me in any way! I'm a person like you: I think, I feel and I hope! Why are we treated so differently!?** ''

It stopped the Elite, who just stared at her. She glared at him for some time then went away, deciding to spend the night on a couch.

Xxxxxx

Going outside was great and she truly enjoyed it now after being cooped inside for so long. Dena'ee was in town for the day so she would not have to argue again with him until tonight.

She lightly moved her feet in the cool water of the pond, looking at the ripples it created.

All was calm and peaceful, the air around her felt perfect and—

SPLASH!

A wave of water splashed her, soaking her completely. The girl watched the pond's surface trying to see what happened, still astonished.

The teenager groaned when she saw a head poking out of the water.

'' **What, by Paya and Cetanu, are you doing here!?** '' She growled.

The man swam to the shore.

'' **I heard some awful gossips: they said the arbitrator took his human pet as his mate! I had to see for myself…And I see it is true. This is terrible; my beautiful creature has been taken from me…**'' he said as he let himself fall on his back beside her.

'' **I would never have been your mate and I told you so, many times Kiba.**'' She looked away: ''**… And becoming Dena'ee's mate wasn't my choice; I fought him and I lost.**''

For a reason, she did not feel much on edge around him now. Maybe it was because she was mated to the Elite or she was just tired of everything and didn't care anymore? Most likely because he wasn't trying to jump on her as usual, probably aware of what would happen to him if her mate came to learn about it…

He held his head in his hand, leaning casually on his elbow: '' **I must say you don't look so well. You've thinned and it doesn't suit you.**'' The male pointed out.

She knew that…She had lost weight and she was paler than usual.

'' **I was punished and I spent three weeks inside doing absolutely nothing, but sleep and walk. You wouldn't look fine either. In fact, I'm still punished and you should leave; I can't receive any visitors nor can I get out of here…for five fucking months. **'' She said in a flat voice, throwing a pebble in the water angrily.

He let out an impressed whistle: '' **What have you done to receive such sentence?** ''

'' **I disobeyed Dena'ee and went to see Ari: believe me, no one disobey the arbitrator**. **And now he's trying to kill me with boredom.** '' Lyna grumbled.

The hunting partner sat up: '' **That's why you got a bite?** '' he said eyeing her shoulder.

The girl nodded: '' **That too; he crippled me and now I can't use my arm properly.**''

Kiba frowned: '' **When were you injured?** ''

'' **Three weeks ago…**''

He snorted: '**' what a whining female; you should be using it more by now and exercising it.**''

…And she remembered why she found him so annoying.

'' **It hurts dumb ass.**''

'' **Yeah probably: you got bitten by a yautja! But if you don't move it enough you will lose your muscles then it'll just be worst when it's healed**.''

She raised a brow: '' **Because you're an expert now?** ''

He designated himself with a hand: '' **look at me; I'm full of scars! I've been wounded seriously more than once! I know what to do.** ''

Well, that was true; he was bound to have some experiences in healing and rehabilitation.

Lyna remained silent and looked down before asking, putting her pride aside: '' **What are you suggesting I do for it? To help me heal**.''

He looked smug, proud of himself that she demanded: '**' You will move your shoulder every day, exercise it and use it. Not much, just a little; you don't want to further hurt yourself**.''

She hummed, registering what he was saying, before changing the subject: '' **How did you got inside? Those walls are three meters high!...And aren't you with Hor'jin?** ''

The rough looking man grinned: '' **First, no wall could prevent me to see you. There is a tree on the other side near it. Second, Hor'jin has his life and I have mine; sure we spend most of our time together, but we do other stuff too. Separately**.''

She rolled her eyes at his first sentence and then nodded.

They were quiet and Kiba looked around before asking: '' **So what do we do?** ''

She scowled: '' **What do you mean ' what do we do? ' you invited yourself here. You go back to your home.**''

He growled and tackled her to the ground.

'' **Pff! You are still too high and mighty, am I not good enough for you even though you spend your days alone?** ''

The girl was enraged he had pounced on her, but she had to admit he was right.

She lowered her eyes: '' **Okay… that's true. What would you like to do?** ''

The male was all smile again and freed her: '' **We could go in the streets and do stuff!** ''

'' **I am punished Kiba… And there isn't much to see or do around beside the market. Some of our servants will surely notice me if we go there and then I'm dead!** ''

He waved her concerns: '' **I didn't mean in this part of the town full of uppity, snobbish yautjas and pets! I will show you what it's like to have fun! Don't worry; no one of your household will be there. As long as the arbitrator doesn't come back soon, you're good**!''

She could tell he was excited about it and she would be lying if she'd said she wasn't too. She hadn't done anything fun or amusing in some time… But Dena'ee's warning about her punishment was worrying her nonetheless. There was a risk.

Kiba was already on his feet: '' **C'mon! It'll be great and you can't just lie around here all day!** ''

She bit her lower lips: Lyna knew she would regret it: '' **Let's go then.**''

Xxxxxx

'' **I don't think it's a good idea Kiba…**'' she murmured nervously, looking around her.

They had helped each other to climb over the wall and now they were in another part of the town… One Uria and Dena'ee had warned her about. She knew it was true now: the yautjas here were brutish, the streets were dirty and the things sold in the raggedy shops were rather…doubtful looking.

'' **Stop worrying; you're with me.** ''

'' _**That**_**, does not reassure me at all.**'' She hissed.

'' **Loosen up my house pet! I promise you we will have fun!** ''

Surprisingly, it had been true.

Kiba showed her the place, they ate in the local market and even though she had never eaten that kind of food before, it was delicious. They went to a place where people were bartering and gambling over different things. The male brought her to a weaponry, claiming the blacksmith there was making the best kind of blades. Then, they climbed on a roof top; unknown to her, it was possible to travel over the streets. If you knew about it…

The whole day had generally been nice, agreeable. A few frights here and there, but otherwise it was great.

They were returning to her home now and the rough looking man spoke: '' …**And?** ''

'' **It was nice.** ''

He snorted then exclaimed: '' **Nice? Nice!? It was awesome!** ''

She chuckled: '' **Okay, I admit it: it was **_**really**_** nice.**''

He nudged her: '' **That's better. **''

The pair reached the outer walls of the garden and Kiba helped her climb in the tree before doing so himself and getting down the other side.

Lyna was now standing on the wall: '' **Well…I can't jump and roll**...'' She said pointing at her shoulder.

The man extended his arms to her: '' **I'll catch you**.''

'' **Are you crazy? I don't trust you; you'll just let me fall!** ''

He rolled his eyes and sigh, exasperated: ''** I won't, stop being a pussy. Just sat and slide slowly: I'll get you.**''

The girl hesitated, but did so anyway and true to his words, Kiba caught her before deposing her on the ground.

The teenager looked away, feeling awkward: '' **Thanks I guess, for the afternoon and all.**''

He grinned, happy with himself: '' **No problem; you sure seemed pathetic when I arrived and now: look at you! I have this effect on females**.''

Such a Kiba-like answer. She mentally sighed and slapped her forehead.

'' **I doubt that. **'' the girl said flatly.

'' **Tsst. You don't mean it. Well, I should head back! If you want, I can come a few times a week, so you won't get bored.**'' The male proposed.

Well, she never thought she would end up ''friend'' with that idiot. But he had been kind today and it had been fun. Anyway, she couldn't do anything here and she was alone all the time when Dena'ee was gone.

She nodded before saying seriously: '' **yes, but I must warn you; if Dena'ee's here, I can't go with you and you better not get caught! I won't be responsible for you.** ''

He walked back to the wall and she helped him. The male was crouched over it and said: '' **That's fine by me. I'll come around noon; if you're not there I'll just assumed you're busy. If I'm not arrived by noon thirty, I'm not coming**.''

The girl nodded again and shooed him: '' **Go now.** ''

She watched him go: she won't be so bored or lonely after all.


	16. Chapter 16

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story. Thanks to the reviewers!

Chapter 16:

*Three weeks later*

The girl was in a better shape now; she had been exercising her shoulder and now it was mostly fine. It was still painful and she couldn't over use it, but she could move it like she wanted and the teenager was able to sleep on her back again.

Thanks to Kiba for that.

He had come often just to talk with her or play games he invented himself. As soon as Dena'ee left, they went out of the propriety again. The pair sparred a bit, they ran on the roof tops, they raced…

Lyna was glad; she was in a good shape again, eating three meals daily and no longer spending her days sleeping. Uria noticed it too, but was attributing it to the fact that she was going outside again.

However, Kiba told her he would be absent for the next week… So the girl would be bored for the next few days.

The arbitrator had been back for three days now; nothing had changed between them.

The teenage was now training in the kerhite, jumping, flipping and hitting air around her; she has been dormant for too long. Her new friend pointed it out to her when they had sparred for fun, saying she was slower than the last time they confronted each other.

The exercise was doing her good and she was letting out some steam and bad energy. The girl had been there for some time now and was beginning to be tired: she threw her spear at the target on the wall, turned on herself and released her throwing disk. Lyna finished by throwing her last shruikens with a roar.

'' **I am glad to not be this target**.''

She turned abruptly with her fists up, startled; the girl groaned and lowered her arms when she saw him. Dena'ee was leaning against the far wall that had been behind her. How could he always sneak up on her like this? For how long had he been there?

She remained in the center of the room just glaring: the teenager had done a good job at avoiding him until now.

'' **Well…it is nice to see you training again**.''

Lyna put a hand on her hips, leaning on it: '' **Well… I could not until recently**.'' She drawled.

It shut him up and the girl started to clear the place, walking to the target.

She pulled the spear out: ''**… And even though it passes the time, training has become pretty useless for me now**. ''

The teenager angrily detached the shruikens off of the soft wood: ''**… Unless of course, Uria would suddenly become feral and attack me… And I'm afraid the birds in the gardens make poor preys**.'' She said in a false disappointed voice.

Her arms full, she walked to the weapons rack and began to place her things there, her back to the arbitrator.

'' **You won't be punished forever you know.**''

'' **Ho! I'm so grateful for this; you couldn't be more generous. Sounds great really, I can't wait. Because, I was using my skills so much before I got caged here. **''She muttered sarcastically.

The elite growled dangerously: '' **You seem to be in a foul mood. I only came here to spend time with you and converse.**''

She seemed to be in a ''foul mood''? No shit.

The girl grumbled as she headed toward the exit: '' **I'm always in a foul mood and I want to be left in peace for Paya's sake. I'm not asking much**.''

He blocked her way, placing his hand on the door frame: '' **You've been hiding from me for weeks. I spend days without talking to you. We eat together and you don't utter a single word, you don't even spare a glance at me. You don't even care when we mate anymore…**''

The teenager bent under his arm and walked out of the room, the male on her heels.

''**You wanted a submissive pet: you have one now. I follow your every command and your rules. I stay inside or in the gardens. I haven't talked to Ari in almost a month; he must be worried. I haven't seen Amaru even though she came here asking for me. I haven't ordered any servant nor have I asked for anything. I let you take me all you want. Why are you still complaining? you're not the one who had been degraded to a slave status. You even humiliated me with your bite. What more do you want?! I have nothing else to give**. '' She said in a bitter voice.

'' **I just want you to**—'' he began.

'' **You want me to what? Be happy? Content here? Dena'ee: you've trained me to be a fighting and a hunting partner. Playing house pet all day will never, ever suit me. Being separated from Ari'dan will never suit me. I need to move and run and jump and explore! All I do since you decided to take me as your mate is staying here, read, walk and wait for you when you're gone**. ''

She paused.

'' **I'm simply tired of this and it's wearing me out slowly, day by day. I don't want the rest of my life to be like that. It scares me.''** She declared flatly.

The elite was quiet, a sad look on his face, one he was wearing a lot lately. She rarely spoke of her feelings like this to him, because she knew it would be his reaction: silence. She waited a bit, but he never spoke.

'' **As I thought…**'' She murmured, strolling away.

Xxxxxx

*Later that evening*

Lyna was lying on her back, her head to the side as Dena'ee thrust above her. The girl was exhaling softly every time he would push into her, remaining docile under him. For some reason, the arbitrator was particularly gentle tonight; he was moving slowly and purring. It didn't matter to her: she didn't feel like mating with him in the first place.

The black yautja leaned on his right forearm and gently caressed her hip and breast with his free hand. He then grabbed one of hers, who was lying limply at her side and entwined their fingers together before bringing it beside her head.

The male moved into her for a long time and finally climaxed, loudly groaning his pleasure above her. The Elite was remaining there, half crushing her under the weight of his now sweat covered body.

The teenager pulled her hips up, trying to free herself, but Dena'ee placed a hand over her shoulder, blocking her way.

She looked up at him: '' …**Dena'ee?**''

'' **You have not found your pleasure.**'' He stated.

Well…she hadn't in over a month.

The girl shrugged, dismissing it as she crawled under the yautja to her side of the bed and installed her head on the pillow.

The male came closer and his hand reach for her, her private parts more exactly. Lyna jolted and moved away: '' **What are you doing?** ''

'' **As I said; you have not found your pleasure…it's been a while**.''

'' **It doesn't matter Dena'ee…** '' she mumbled, her back to him.

The teenager heard him trill angrily: '' **Why must you act this way?!** ''

'' **What way? Why are you upset? I did nothing**…'' She asked as she turned to him, confused.

'' **Exactly; you did nothing! You do nothing! You lie under me like some sort of lifeless doll…like it was a task… You don't seek my touch anymore**. ''

She stayed quiet. A lifeless doll? That was insulting.

'' **Why?** '' He repeated.

'' **I don't feel like mating, that's all**. ''

He growled: '' **You haven't feel like mating in some time then… You've just refused my touch; a touch to give you pleasure!** ''

Why was he pressing the matter?

'' **I'm tired Dena'ee; I just want to sleep…**'' she said, getting a fur over her as she faced away from him.

The girl felt him rose from the bed and heard him leave the room.

Xxxxxx

*On the morrow.*

Lyna was sitting in the kitchen, pouring her heart out to Uria.

''… **I don't understand what I have done wrong. I'm submitting to him every time and he was angry last night!** ''

The servant was scrubbing some cauldron: '' **Did you ask him why he was upset?** ''

She looked away and muttered: '' **He said that I lay under him like a lifeless doll…** ''

This comment really had hurt her.

Uria appeared to be a bit surprised and answered: '' **He…he's a bit nervous these times… Things on Earth or tensed and Dena'ee got a lot of pressure on him**.'' She said trying to defend him.

''…**However it is not a good reason to say something like that to you**.''

Lyna sighed and shook her head: '' **I don't care Uria**.''

Uria scoffed: '' **You would not say that if you really didn't care. I know his words had hurt you. **''

'' **You are right… But I don't understand him…I do everything he wants… Everything Uria. Why is he still not content? All I ask is to be left in peace and alone. I think it's a very good deal for all he has taken from me. I do not demand much. **''

Continuing her job, the green female kept talking: '' **I know honey… but a relation between mates is not only in the bed. Or outside the bed. It needs to be both**.''

The girl grumbled: '**' I want neither and I am giving him the bed part. I obtain nothing from this you know.** ''

The governess shook her head: '' **You two were good for sometimes… you were happy and it was working**.''

''… **Until that idiot forbade me to go see Ari and punished me by reducing me to a SLAVE status. Ho and that he bit me; you know how other yautjas and pets will look at me now?** '' She whined.

The redhead turned to her: '' **You need to talk together. Not to me. Both of you always come to me; telling **_**me**_** your problems won't solve anything. You must speak together! If he says or does something that make you uncomfortable, you should tell him, not me. If you don't feel like mating, you tell him! That's all**. ''

'' **The only times I told him, that I **_**pleaded**_** with him to not mate, he took me anyway. I don't want to be hurt… Nor do I want him to prolong my punishment**. ''

*Dena'ee's POV*

The black yautja was leaning against the outer wall of the kitchen, listening silently to the females. His chest was aching just to hear Lyna speak like that.

To hear her say that she wanted no part of a relation with him.

To hear her say she was wounded by his words.

To hear her say she was just letting him mate with her out of fear of being hurt or punished for a longer time.

Did she really believed he was like that? That he would add time to her punishment for her not wanting to have sex with him?

The male was tired of her glares, of her hunched shoulders every time he'd passed near. All day, she was avoiding him, making sure to never be in the same room or close to him. The female was never staying long in the same place unless she was napping.

The only time he spent with her, it was in bed and most of the time they were sleeping. If not, Pup was just lying under him, not moving, just letting him do whatever he wants with her. His mate would look away, never meeting his eyes and whimper from time to time if he was too rough.

His female hadn't had her pleasure in a long time and he felt like he was neglecting her.

Yesterday, the arbitrator had tried to be gentle, to take his time and to make her climax, but she remained meek and wouldn't participate.

He was hurt when she refused to be pleasured by him and he was even more hurt when she told him she didn't feel like mating.

The elite bowed his head and sighed; it was time to solve the problem. He had attempted to solve it by himself and he was obliviously unable to.

His mate was unhappy and acting out of character. She was depressed and angry at him.

He needed help.

The yautja growled; there was one person who knew Lyna deeply enough to know what to do. To tell him how to win his female's trust and affection back.

Dena'ee didn't want to ask for help… He knew he had to step on his pride.

Well, it was time to pay a visit to his little brother.

xxxxxx

*2 days later, Ari'dan's POV*

He was working, analyzing datas and graphics about Yautjas and humans blood samples, comparing the two.

It was really interesting: humans had four blood types and yautja only got three… However, their blood was highly similar.

The young yautja was deep in thoughts when a human servant appeared in the library, walking to him and bowing her head: ''** Apprentice healer Ari'dan? **''

'' **Yes?** ''

'' **You have a visitor waiting for you outside, in the gardens.**''

A visitor? Immediately he thought of Lyna. The grey yautja rose, hastily collecting his studies and his pad before walking outside. Could it really be his sister? His best friend hadn't communicated with him in over a month! How could that be?

He had been worried about it; it could only mean two things. The communicator was out of order or Dena'ee found out about her trip here. The young male hoped for the former as he went outside.

Ari'dan jogged there, not wanting to make whoever was visiting him wait.

The future healer stopped abruptly as soon as he saw the said visitor: Dena'ee.

The black yautja turned fully to him: '' **Hello little brother**.''

His mane flared: '' **What are you doing here?**'' he spat.

It only meant one things: he knew.

'' **I merely came to pay visit to my brother, whom I haven't seen in over three months.**''

Ari'dan tried to regain his composure, taking a deep breathe.

'' **I don't want to see you. Leave. **'' he said coldly as he stood straight as a board.

'' **You can't be angry forever Ari'dan… **'' the arbitrator said, walking closer.

'' **We will see. I won't repeat it: leave.** ''

The elder shook his head: ''** I came here for a reason little brother. **''

'' **Why are you here then Elite? **''

'' **I need your advice…about Lyna**.''

The grey bluish yautja frowned, worried: '' **What about my sister? Why isn't she with you? You know we miss each other; why didn't you bring her?** ''

Anguish seeped inside him; his brother was wearing his 'arbitrator's face' now.

'' **She is punished.** '' he answered flatly.

A low growled escaped the younger sibling: '' **Why is she punished?** '' he demanded slowly.

Dena'ee's mane was rising in response to his temper: '' **You know why, foolish little brother.**''

'' **You had no reason to punish her for that… What kind of punishment is it, that she can't accompany you? **''

The elite clasped his hands behind his back: '' **For five months, all her rights are revoked. She is confined to the house and recently, I allowed her to go in the gardens. This is the reason of her absence**.''

The apprentice was fuming: '' **What!? What have you done! Lyna didn't deserve that! She was always obedient and respectful to us! All the time! Not once she ever acted like those wild humans! She never broke a thing in the house, she never raged, she never tried to escape or do something of the kind! She is a part of our family! How dare you!** ''

He was roaring by now, outraged. The arbitrator was standing passively in front of him.

'' **She disobeyed me and was warned about the consequences. I came here to ask for your help, not talk about her punishment**.''

'' **Idiot; I won't help you!** '' He hissed.

'' **By helping me, you are helping her; she's unhappy, sad. For over a month, all she did was sleeping and walking. Then I gave her permission to go in the backyard and she gained some colors back. My mate started to train again this week; I was glad. However, she's angry and short tempered. She barely talk to me and let me mate her out of fear…**''

His heart clenched in his chest. Sleeping and walking for a whole month, Lyna? Then he snarled: '' **…Out of fear what do you mean 'out of fear**'**!?**''

The black yautja spoke: '' **I heard her discuss with Uria… She told her she didn't wish to mate, but was letting me do it because she didn't want to be hurt or for me to prolong her punishment. Which is false. I wouldn't do any of those things if she'd refuse me**.''

Ari'dan walked forward and grabbed the pectoral piece of his brother's armor:'' **My sister doesn't 'fear'. She never feared anything. Something had lead her to this belief of your person. You must have said something or done something… What are you not telling me Dena'ee? And don't you dare lie to me!** ''

The bigger male looked away: '**' I've never landed a hand on her, but… When she came back home and I knew she had been here with you… I…I lost control…and I bit her**.''

Ari'dan's eyes bulged: '' **you- you bit her? YOU MARKED HER!?**''

'' **Ye—'**'

He saw red.

The grey yautja tackled his brother to the ground and started to pound his fists onto him.

'' **How have you dared hurt her! You're a no good, a dishonorable shit that doesn't deserve her!** ''

The arbitrator rolled, turning them and began to hit back: '' _**You**_** are the dishonorable shit! You think I didn't know you wanted to take her away!? You were thinking about stealing my mate! Your own brother!** ''

Ari'dan elbowed him in the diaphragm, cutting his air and pushed him off of him with a punch to the face.

'' **You're as good as a Badblood! She didn't want you and you forced her! She told me how you took her the first times! How could you have done something like that to a member of our family!?**'' He shouted.

Dena'ee kicked him in the stomach before jumping on him again: '' **She was my mate! She is my mate! I was always careful with her!** '' he said as he punched him in his lower back.

The future healer rammed his knee into the elite's ribs: ' **You don't love her! Not like I do! You will never know how to take care of her properly! You've imprisoned her and you wonder why she's unhappy! Stupid Hard Meat!** '' He roared.

The black yautja grunted and swept his legs from under him.

'' **I do love her since she's 15! I love her even though I didn't want to, even though I don't understand why!**''

Ari'dan dodged his brother's fist and grabbed it in an elbow lock. '' **Because she's human? You're just a racist asshole! She always had looked up to you and all you did was ignoring her! And now this!? Others will judge her because of your bite!**''

The younger sibling was starting to be tired; he wasn't training at all here and Dena'ee was stronger and more skilled than him.

Dena'ee avoided his arm and uppercut him in the belly, making him groan before repeatedly punching him there.

Ari'dan fell to his knees, holding his center and coughing in a desperate need for air.

His older brother looked down at him: '' **You can't beat me little brother; this is why she's my mate today**.''

With a yell of rage, he threw himself at him again, not caring if he got beaten unconscious.

As they rolled once more, they were suddenly stopped, two hands grabbing them roughly by the hair and rising them forcefully to their feet.

'' **I cannot believe it: our best student and our best arbitrator. Brothers… Fighting like wild animals in place of knowledge! I am outraged, disappointed!** ''

Elder Al'tan.

The old male was dragging them by the dreadlocks further in the gardens, in a more secluded place.

He shoved them to the ground, glaring at them furiously. Ari'dan looked down, ashamed; Dena'ee glared back to the elder.

'' **Ho pup… you might be an Elite Arbitrator, but I am still your superior**.'' He warned.

His big brother looked down.

'' **I'm sorry Eld—'**' Started the apprentice.

Al'tan raised a hand and cut him off: '' **You will both be silent.** ''

'' **What were you two thinking!? **''

He faced Ari'dan: '**' I know you feel some…resentment toward your brother, but he is your only blood related family left!** ''

The old yautja turned to Dena'ee: ''…**And you? Where is your renowned impassiveness? You are an Arbitrator Dena'ee! You represent the law and the justice!**''

The council member exhaled loudly: '' **I was taking my daily walk calmly, strolling peacefully among the threes and what do I see?! Kar'dan's sons hitting each other like pups battling over a toy!** ''

The elder rubbed his forehead: '' **Ari'dan… you are not a violent being, you dislike fighting. Dena'ee, you were never one to lose your calm. What happened?** ''

The brothers began to shout at the same times, trying to talk over the other.

'' **Quiet! Dena'ee will talk first as he is the elder**.''

Ari'dan gave a hurt look, but remained silent nonetheless.

'' **I came here seeking my little brother's advice. My mate, Lyna, is not so well these times and I thought, since Ari'dan is the one who knows her best, that he could provide useful help.** '' He explained.

'' **I can't see faults in this… however, I fail to see how it could start a fight**. **Ari'dan?**''

The younger yautja scoffed: '' **My brother, because he is an idiot, forgot to tell you why my sister is not so well.** ''

Al'tan rolled his eyes: '' **Arbitrator?**''

'' **I punished Lyna for coming here and disobeying me. A punishment she rightfully deserve. She did not take it so well**.''

The apprentice shouted at Dena'ee:

'' **no one would take a five months imprisonment well ! And you bit her! She is marked now; do you have any idea of the consequences it will have!?**''

The elder raised a brow: '' **Is that true?**''

The black yautja mumbled: '' **yes…**''

'' **Monster**.'' Ari'dan hissed.

'' **It is enough Ari'dan. I think I now understand. Lyna came here without your permission some time ago, you punished her. She's not reacting well to that and now…her comportment or whatever is bothering you. You worry and you don't know what to do so you came here demanding your little brother's help. You told him about the punishment and I guess Ari'dan lost it? Am I wrong?**''

Dena'ee nodded: '' **It looks like it. You are right Elder**.''

'' **I do not approve of this Dena'ee. I met Lyna; she is not a servant nor a slave. Not someone who needs watching. Her family is here, I believe. Most of the time she is joyful and energetic; she is respectful**. '' he said in a hard tone.

'' **Well she is not like that anymore and this is the reason of my presence**.''

'' **I know; you never let things to the hazard or improvise. I think it was wise to come here. Ari'dan is the person you need.**''

'' **By helping your brother you will help Lyna Ari'dan.** '' Al'tan sighed.

The student glanced at Dena'ee, resigned.

'' **I hate you, but I love Lyna so I will help…you need to describe me everything that happened in details. How she acts, what she says and what she does.** ''

Surprisingly, Dena'ee did a very good and realistic report to him, very objective.

Al'tan was now sitting with them and had listened to all of what was said. The future healer brought his hands together under his chin.

'' **Lyna is definitively bored. Her being bored is wrong because she needs to do something that entertains her and that makes her move. My sister can't have more than a few idle days in a row. That would push her to seek some action or to be agitated, which leads to comportments that you don't like, brother. Second, your stupid bite most likely removed all trust she had in you; making her nervous around you or making her avoid you, like you described. The way you told me she doesn't meet your eyes anymore and obey you like a mindless being, she now knows you can hurt her s—'**'

Dena'ee objected: '' **I won't hurt her. I—'**'

'' **You already did dumb ass and you will shut up and listen.**'' He growled.

The elite's mandibles opened widely, but he stayed quiet.

''…**Since she knows you are not above hurting her, she is careful around you; she obeys and doesn't look you in the eyes so you have no doubts that you are in charge. She is angry because of the punishment, sure. She rage because you removed all her rights and forbade her to communicate with me. To conclude, she is sad Dena'ee because you just treated her like a mere slave and I can tell you that you disappointed her. When she came here she was defending you, you know. She said you were trying and all that stuff. Lyna is forever loyal. But place your back to her and she will turn hers too.**''

His brother seemed pensive: ''**what do I do now? What could I do to make her trust me again and to show her it's just a punishment, not something that will last. That I care for her**. ''

Ari'dan looked at him with a smug air: '**' Ho that's simple… Remove her punishment, allow her to come here and let her hunt.**''

The elite snarled: '' **You dishonorable insect; you are turning this to your advantage!** ''

The younger sibling falsely entertained himself with his claws: '**' I would never dear. I am truthful; do that and she'll be happy. Her mood will lighten and forgiveness will come a lot more quickly and easily**. ''

Al'tan was chuckling beside them. '' **Are you not a bit extreme?** ''

'' **not at all; all I wish for is my brother's happiness. The sooner the better I guess.**''

Dena'ee was growling lowly: '' **You are as sly as a human**.''

'' **I spent most of my life with one; can you blame me?** ''

Al'tan rose: '' **Stop your bickering: Dena'ee you got your answer and I think you should go before things degenerate again.** ''

The arbitrator glared at his little brother: '' **Indeed**.''


	17. Chapter 17

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story. Sorry for the long wait! Thanks to the reviewers!

Chapter 17:

*Dena'ee POV*

He came back home limping slightly and covered in bruises. Uria, who knew why and where he had been gone for two days, raised a brow at him:

'' **I guess it didn't go very well**.'' She said when he appeared in the water room to clean himself a bit before taking a real bath.

'' **My brother was- is still a bit upset about me taking Lyna as my mate… Let's say he was more than upset when I told him I bit her**. '' the male confessed as he gently rubbed the blood off of his mandibles.

'' **Did you learn something useful at least?** ''

The arbitrator growled: '' **Ari'dan is cunning: he said to put an end to her punishment and ask for forgiveness and to let her come to him. That kind of nonsense. I know she would be happy if I remove her sanction and allow her all she wants. What I want is to maintain my authority and gain her trust and affection back at the same time. His advice does not really help me.**''

The green female was surprised: '' **Ari said nothing else? **''

The black yautja patted his face dry: '' **hum…yes. He said a specific Earth product could appease her or win me her favors. It's called…**_**chocolate,**_** I think.** ''

The redhead chuckled: '' **Yes…When they came back she was complaining there was no chocolate on this planet.** ''

Dena'ee shrugged and began walking out of the room before stopping: '' **Where is she now?** ''

'' **In the gardens or napping in the sun somewhere**.''

The male nodded and headed toward the bath chamber. After he was washed and wearing a fresh loincloth, the elite went searching for his mate.

He found her in the parlour, sitting at the window with a bored air on her face. But as soon as she saw him it was replaced with a confused expression. His female's mouth opened but shut itself not a second later and the girl looked down. Dena'ee knew she wanted to ask questions.

'' **How are you?** '' he asked.

Pup raised her eyes again and stared at his bruises: '' **I'm fine I guess… But you?**''

The yautja walked closer: '' **It is nothing; the result of a mere quarrel**.''

He saw her frowned.

'' **Why? Where were you?** ''

The arbitrator caressed her black mane, gently treading his claws through her hair.

'' **I went to see someone, seeking answers to help me in a certain situation. The matter was very important and dear to me. **''

His mate looked away and escaped his hand at the same time: '' **Ho... then I hope you found them**.''

''**I got some**. ''

There was an awkward silence; he was staring at his female and she was simply looking at the ground.

'' **Would you like to do something?** '' he asked.

Her expression darkened before softening into something neutral again: '' **you don't have to do that…just stop. There is nothing amusing or entertaining to do with me at the moment. I bet you have stuff to do; go do it. Don't bother with me; I'm fine. ** ''

He sighed: '' **Pup… we need to talk. I know right now you are unhappy, but I am trying to make it easier. I know you've been through all books; I could bring you more. We could train together, we could converse. We could enjoy each other at night, but you are cold to me. I heard you talk with Uria; I won't be angry at you if you don't wish to mate…**''

Petting her hair backward before raising her chin: '' **When I brought you here, you were barely more than a baby. I raised you and I came to care deeply for you. Seeing you so… hollow and uncaring about almost everything is making me sad**. ''

Lyna grumbled: '' **'s your fault**.''

That pup was hard headed… He _did_ put a punishment on her. But he remembered _why_ in the first place there was one. She looked up to him, pleading with her clear blue eyes, her bottom lip pouting.

'' **Stop looking at me like this, please.**'' He sighed.

Her expression became even more pleading: '' **Why?** ''

'' **It makes me want to oblige you**. ''

'' **Then why don't you?**'' the human mumbled.

He ruffled her hair and chuckled: '' **You would be the most spoiled female ever**.''

His mate replaced her mane, all the while giving him a disapproving glare: '' **You know I'm not like that: I never ask for anything!** ''

The arbitrator became serious again: '' **I know, it is a part of the reason I would give you everything you would ask.** ''

She hugged her knees and placed her chin on them: '' **I'm not like that… I don't care for stupid jewels, pelts, furniture and clothes. **''

The male sat beside her, sliding a hand on her ankle: '' **What do you care for?** ''

'' **The people I love**. ''

His first thought was: Ari'dan. Again his little brother. However, Dena'ee knew there were more: Uria, Amaru… Maybe himself. Perhaps her biologic mother?

He stared at her; his female was good-hearted. Pup had always been affectionate and loving toward them. She was kind and friendly.

The black yautja remembered her in the beginning: she was fearful around him. But after a few months it passed. He could clearly see her in his mind, hiding behind Ari'dan whenever he was near, her head peeking out besides his legs.

Stopping completely if she was alone, as if remaining immobile could make her invisible.

Then it changed; the pup started to come closer with Uria's gentle coaxing and Ari'dan's reassurance. He got his first human hug when she was seven. After that she began to babble around him in yautjan.

Sometimes, if he was lucky the child would climb on the sofa he was sitting on. After a minute she would crawl a bit nearer. Another minute, then crawling nearer again. And again.

Funny pup she was.

He shook his head slowly at his memories: '' **I will remove a month to your sanction**.''

She raised her head, confused: ''** Really? Why? '**'

'' **It was originally supposed to be three months… I said if you were misbehaving that I would add a week to your punishment. Your comportment has been good and you did not disobey again. So I am rewarding you**. ''

Surprisingly, she didn't say anything. He cocked his head; he thought she would be over joyed and happy. His pup just hummed and put her chin back on her knees, looking outside with longing.

He rose and grabbed her face, caressing her cheeks and mouth with his mandibles. She lightly kissed them and stroke his dreadlocks.

Pulling back a little, the male said: '' **I must go on Earth again soon: I will bring you books and chocolate, whatever it is**.''

At his words, a big smile split her face: '' **Tons of it!** ''

The black yautja laughed: '' **I will bring as much as I can**.''

Xxxxxx

*four days later*

''… **I must say a little training did you good.**'' Kiba said as he avoided her foot.

'' **Pff! You might be stronger than me, but you got no proper technic**!''

He punched her and she dodged.

'' **I got it naturally; it's in me. I've been in more fights than you.**'' He pointed out.

The girl snorted and attacked once more. They fought for another half-hour until they called it tie.

Lyna lowered herself near the pond and splashed some water on her; the heat of Yautja prime could be terrible sometimes. The tall man did the same in his own Kiba-like way and completely lied in the water.

The teenager rolled her eyes: '' **You're so stupid sometimes…**''

He splashed her: '**' Afraid of a little water house pet? I'm cooling down more quickly like that. Anyway I've heard that it wasn't so hot on Earth; that's why humans are always too warm here.** ''

She sat back and thought about it for a moment.

'' **I think you're right: I remember that at some point in the year, my sire was covering me in many layers of clothing. There was a white thing on the ground; it was all wet and cold. However I don't recall is name…**''

The hunter seemed interested now: '' **Tell me more about Earth.**''

She shrugged: '' **I don't remember much… But there are many seasons there: One is warm and everything is green. Then the leaves change colors and it gets colder. After that the white thing fall from the sky and it's frozen all over. Then it melt and it's warm again.** ''

'' **That sounds great! I become tired of the heat sometimes… What else?**''

Lying on her back, she continued: '' **There is only one moon and one sun. The clothes are different there: people cover themselves almost completely. The houses are made mostly of wood…I think. The food was different. The sky doesn't have that green hue; it's a clear blue**. ''

Kiba was leaning on his elbow: '' **I'd like to go there; at least once**.''

The girl abruptly sat again: '' **What?! You've never been on Earth?** ''

The male shook his head: '**' I was born here; my parents were servants or slaves. As soon as I was weaned, their master sold me to Hor'jin who was looking for a hunting partner. Well, that's what he told me.**''

She made a face: the girl just couldn't imagine Hor'jin taking care of a human baby. She had seen a few: it was always crying and they smelled weird…

'' **You're telling me honorable hunter Hor'jin raised you?** '' she asked.

''…**And look at the fine job he did!** ''

She scoffed: indeed.

Aggressive male starting fights all the time. Jumping defenceless females. No manners at all. Talking like low class commoner. Always having grim and dirt somewhere…

Indeed.

'' **There she is: judging me again. Uppity house pet! Spoiled female!** '' he taunted as he poke her shoulder.

She swatted his hand: '' **I am not judging you: I already assessed you the first time we met. There is no point doing it again: I know what you are like**.''

He chuckled: '**' So much big words and big expressions to barely say something. You're just a pup. **'' he said ruffling her hair.

She growled: '' **I am not a pup! I am 18 years old and mated**.''

The rough looking man became serious: '' **18 years old is still young. The fact that the arbitrator decided he wanted to fuck you, doesn't make you an adult either**.''

She slapped his chest: '' **Why are you so crude? It's not like I chose that… **''

The man rolled on top of her: '' **Because I wanted you! I still do**. '' he snarled.

'' **Kiba…I won't betray Dena'ee: I deeply care for him and I am not that kind of female**.'' the girl explained as she placed her hands on his chest to push him.

'' **You are not in love with him!** ''

She cocked her head: '' **I love Dena'ee; he's my family**.''

He rose and sighed as he walked away.

'' **Why are you like that? You know I won't be your mate. Ever**. ''

He stopped and scoffed: '' **I know that…It's just that the Arbitrator got you stuck here and bit you and you're still all over him!**''

She bowed her head: ''** I can't do nothing about that… I don't want to fight with him. I don't understand why you are angry all of sudden. **''

He grumbled a bit before saying: '' **I'm going. See you later house pet**.''

She was confused, but thanked him nonetheless for coming and helped him to get on the wall.

Xxxxxx

*11 days later*

''**Uria…it's been over two weeks now**! '' Lyna said worriedly.

They were sitting stiffly in the living room, speaking about events on Earth. Words had traveled fast: rebels had bombed many ships.

The green female grabbed her hand to comfort her: '' **Honey… he's been gone for 17 days once! 15 is not that bad… And you know… Only three ships were damaged: there is only a small possibility that Dena'ee was on one of them.**''

'' **It happened **_**once**_**; is usually after 13 or 14 days!** '' she pointed out.

'' **Dear... No matter what you say or do won't make come back faster; so stop worrying like that**! ''

The teenager rose and start pacing a bit before halting: '' **You're right, you're right…**''

Xxxxxx

*5 days later*

'' **you are absolutely no fun today, you know**. '' Kiba complained.

She excused herself flatly: '' **Sorry…**''

The hunter sighed and sat near her: '' **You're worrying about that black beast of yours?**''

'' **Of course…it's not normal. He should have been here already! 20 days Kiba; it's way too much! And with all that's happening on Earth**…''

He waved her off: '' **Yeah, yeah…exploding ships and all…**''

'' **It is serious! **'' She raged as she went to her feet to tower over him… until the man rose himself.

'' **If the Arbitrator doesn't come back, you'll be free**. ''

She gasped: '' **You're awful!** ''

He gave her a mean grin: '' **I'm optimist**.''

Barely containing her anger, the girl hissed as she pointed the wall: '' **You get out of here now!** ''

The man let a long deep sigh as he bowed his head backward.

'' **Sorry, sorry! I'm sure Dena'ee is a…kind guy and all; Hor'jin likes him. Which is hard to achieve. But since you're his mate, you haven't been yourself and he trapped you here!**''

'' **I know, but if he doesn't come back… I'll-I will die of sadness**.''

The hunter arched a brow: ''** That much? **''

The girl started to pace: '**' You don't seem to understand. Yes, I didn't want to be his mate nor I wanted to be separated from Ari… But Dena'ee raised me! He taught me many things. How to fight, how to spot a lying person, how to be stealthy and hunt…he is my family**.'' She said looking right into his eyes.

He placed a big hand on her shoulder: '' **Listen; the arbitrator is a great warrior, he'll come back. He's intelligent and patient, or so I've been told by Hor'jin. Stop worrying like that**.''

She nodded half-heartedly and ask him to go.

Xxxxxx

Xxxxxx

The teenager was clutching her knees as she stared mindlessly at the pond in front of her. It was the middle of the night, but she couldn't sleep. It's been 24 days now, almost a month. They had no news of him and Uria had already heard every gossips and rumors around and they were useless.

Lyna felt bad. For the last two months, she had been horrible to him, cold. The teenage had done her best to avoid him and to say as little as possible around the male. Thinking that maybe it has been her last moments with Dena'ee, she wanted to cry.

The arbitrator had tried. Really. After his bite, he told her he regretted, that it had been an accident. The black yautja had been kind to her after that; her mate had caressed her and talked softly to her. He had wanted to do things and activities with her to entertain her and the girl had refused. Every time he had tried to engage a conversation, Lyna had cut it as short as possible.

And now, he might never return to her. The teenager thought she hated him sometimes, but now she knew better.

Silent tears began to roll on her cheeks: she would never forget herself.

The black haired female remained like that for a long time, she thought, she cried, she prayed.

Until she fell asleep on the grass.


	18. Chapter 18

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story. Thanks to the reviewers!

Chapter 18:

*Kiba POV *

'' Let go of me!'' Their new servant shrieked while struggling against him.

'' **I don't speak human, my pretty**.'' He said as he held her tiny wrists to his hips.

Hooo… He liked them that way; all fire and defiance. This one was a true beauty: even Hor'jin found it so. Her auburn mane was thick and shiny and her dark green eyes were burning with anger. They had bought her two weeks ago because their main servant, a woman of 47 years old, wanted more help around.

The female couldn't be more than 22 or 23 years old and she had a slight frame. However, she was fiery and untamed; she refused to obey and she was rather aggressive. One of the others told him she was called Carmen.

She hit him with her knee several time as she shouted: '' Let me go you son of a bitch! ''

He couldn't understand, but he very well knew she was cursing at him. Kiba turned her around in his embrace and crushed her back to his chest, her arms tightly held in front of her.

'' **You're a servant now and I want you!** '' he drawled in her ear.

The female groaned and fought harder until another maid stopped before them. Jana. That girl had been in Hor'jin's house for over 6 years.

'' **Master Kiba… She doesn't even understand your language. She's new here; give her some time.** '' she said softly.

The male rolled his eyes: '' **She'll have to get used to it; now or later doesn't matter very much. More, Hor'jin will probably want her too. I think I'm a good start.** **Translate that for her.**''

The blond girl did and Carmen began to struggle like a wild animal.

'' I'm not your slave dumbass! I'll die before it happens!'' She yelled.

''**What did she say Jana?** ''

The maid bowed her head: '' **I'd rather not repeat it…**''

The rough looking man chuckled and pushed the girl away.

'' **Train her then Jana; I'll take her another day. Where is Maud?** '' he asked.

'' **In the kitchen…**'' the blond girl said as she went to Carmen.

Kiba grinned and started to walk there, but halted: '' **ho and Jana: come to my bedroom tonight.**''

The girl sighed and nodded.

This one was obedient; it did not take long to get her to do what they asked. Hor'jin never really fancied her; but he liked her enough. She was pretty and shy…Jana was kind and only fought them in the beginning because she was scared.

Cute little thing.

He found Maud in the kitchen, leaning over the counter preparing something. The hunter went silently behind her and trapped her there. The woman jumped, startled.

'' **Stop that! I am working.** ''

Kiba was pressing his hips against hers as he nibbled on her right ear.

'' **Kiba I swear to God… Go harass someone else**!'' she growled as she pushed him.

He bit her neck, not hard, just to remind her, her place. She yelped ans he released the skin between his teeth.

Hor'jin appeared: '' **Kiba you horny mongrel! I want my supper ready today; leave her alone.** ''

The man sighed and whined: '' **Can't a male get laid here? The new one is fighting, Jana's busy and now Maud!** ''

'' **You went to see Lyna again didn't you? And now you feel desire you couldn't sate. This is your own fault. Follow me boy.** ''

Kiba groaned and did as his master said.

They went into their main trophy room and the yautja started to talk: '' **Boy, you're not a pup anymore I should not be telling you this now. Your business with Lyna is dangerous: If my friend learns it…He'll have your balls. The girl will probably be punished too. Dena'ee is fair, but not one to cross; that's why he is a dear friend to me.** ''

'' **He's been gone for a long time now…**'' the human pointed out slowly.

Hor'jin frowned and growled: '' **Foolish human; Dena'ee is the only warrior who has ever been equal to me in fighting! However he is ten times more intelligent than me, he sees everything. Nothing escapes him. Don't go thinking he won't come back**. ''

The hunting partner looked away and his master planted a firm hand on his shoulder.

'' **Boy…I've never seen you like this. You don't eat as much as before, you barely sleep, you're always gone… Every time you're coming back you take the females. What's happening?** ''

Kiba stared at the ground, defeated.

'' **I-I can't stop thinking about her. I barely sleep because she always haunts my dreams. She's just an arrogant pup and I want to break her for being so… then gently repair her. She's beautiful and strong… Every time my eyes land on her, my chest tighten. She smells good…all the time. She enraged me and makes me want to care for her at the same time. I really want her. But now it's too late… and she did not even want the arbitrator.**''

His master looked at him with a sad air: '' **Kiba…my boy. I can see you are in pain there,'' **he tapped his chest,** '' but there is nothing you or I can do about it. I know Dena'ee; he's a good yautja. The best in my opinion. He saved my life during our Chiva. He was always fair and treated me like an equal even though I was a commoner. Lyna is safe and will never need anything with him**.''

His fist tightened: '' **Just thinking about him having her… It makes me want to kill something. To destroy. She doesn't belong to him**.''

The hunter sighed: '' **Kiba… If she's truly yours, Paya will send her back to you, don't worry.** ''

There was a pause in their conversation before Hor'jin spoke again: '' **Dena'ee is dear to me. You, you are my hunting partner and I raised you. At one point, one of the two will get hurt. I think it's best if we go Kiba. Hunting and killing will get your head off of my best friend's mate. The ship is repaired and there is no reason for us to remain here any longer**.''

He did not want to leave, but his master was right. Maybe it would help him. Clear his head and all.

Kiba nodded: '' **I think you're right…**''

Xxxxxx

*Lyna POV*

She stood in front of the window in their bedroom, her eyes wide opened staring into nothingness. The second sun slowly setting behind the houses and the trees in front of her.

Tomorrow it would be a whole month.

A month.

They heard people were starting to come back since a week and no sign of Dena'ee. A single tear fell on her cheek, but nothing more. She had cried and prayed and nothing worked. Cetanu and Paya were deaf to her prayers.

The teenager slightly turned her head toward the door when soft knocks disturbed her thoughts.

'' **Uria… Your tea is excellent, but I already told you: it doesn't help me to sleep**.'' She sighed.

The green servant appeared; she was crying and she was lightly shaking. Lyna's heart stopped.

Then the redhead laughed: '' **He's back!** ''

The girl's heart began to beat again and she gasped before sprinting downstairs. She heard Uria shout: '' **In the living room!**''

She ran there and here her mate was, accompanied by another yautja. She didn't care.

The teenager jumped on him and hugged his neck; he caught her in time and managed to stay on his feet. She hooked her legs around him and buried her face in is dreadlocks.

The young female started to sob in the crook of his neck: '' **I was so worry- I thought you would not come back and then I felt bad-and-and**—''

She was absolutely incomprehensible.

The Arbitrator patted her back and hushed her: '' **I am fine Pup…I am fine.**'' He said softly.

The elite waved at his colleague, indicating him to follow the green servant who had just appeared in the hallway.

The teenager was still cluthing at him and taking in his scent.

She thought she would never smell his fresh rain scent again… Lyna tighten her grip on him and cried harder.

Dena'ee sat on the sofa and rocked her a bit. As she calmed herself, the girl began to breathe normally again.

She looked up to him; one of his mandibles was bandages as well as one of his forearms.

The teenager placed her head back on his shoulder: '' **Don't you ever do that to me again… I was so scared…** ''

He put his head on hers: '' **I am sorry…I am sure you were…**''

'' **What happened? Why couldn't you contact? **''

'' **As you probably know, ours ships were bombed. I was into one**.''

She gasped and the black yautja continued.

'' **I was in the opposite way were the explosion happened. I was slightly wounded and fainted at some point; they found me and the patched me up, but they needed to interrogate every survivors on the ships.** ''

''**Why? It couldn't be you! **'' she whined.

'' **It's the procedure Pup**…**And we had to wait for other ships to come…secure the place again…It took times.** '' he said apologetically.

More tears fell from her eyes; she really believed she had lost him.

Her mate caressed her hair: '' **Why are you so distressed? I thought you- you would not care that much. **''

The young girl just cried harder.

'' **You said you hated me… and you've been avoiding me or ignoring me for over a month… **''

She whimpered: '' **That's why… You would not have come back and my last moments with you would have been that. Us arguing and fighting. Me being cold to you. I was so angry…I am still angry, but the thought of losing you and never seeing you again had me crying for days. I think I would've die of sadness if you did not come back.**''

The male looked at her with his silver eyes before huggin her fiercely to his chest.

'' **Ho Pup…I had no idea…**'' he murmured.

Xxxxxx

That night they mated and none of the pair was cold to the other. He wanted to sleep, but she pleaded with him to take her, to make her feel he was truly there, here with her.

The male took her gently first.

Then he made sure there would be no doubt about his presence tomorrow in the morning.

Finally, he pleasured her, taking his time to reassure his female.

The girl felt safe and sated, her being calm and serene like she hadn't felt in a long time. Lyna turned around in his embrace to face him, to press closer to his chest.

'' **Don't leave again**. '' she whispered.

The yautja intertwined their legs: '' **I won't. At least for a while**. ''

'' **I'm glad**. ''

Xxxxxx

The other yautja, the one who had been with Dena'ee last night, was called Tin'drun. He was a pale brown and orange color and the spots that covered him were a dark mahogany. His belly was a pale beige and Tin'drun was middle height, maybe about 7'6 feet tall.

When the teenager went downstairs with Dena'ee, he was already up and talking with Uria.

As soon as he saw them, he rose and enthousiastly came to the pair:

'' You must be Lyna! Dena'ee talked a lot about you! I'm Tin'drun.'' He said in english, presenting his hand like the human custom.

She grabbed his hand and shook it: '' **I'm enchanted; I would like to speak in English with you, but I'm not allowed to…**''

Lyna felt suddenly shy; she remembered her punishment and the bite and her cheeks darkened. However, he probably already saw it and he acted like he hadn't nocticed…

The girl was startled when he began to turn around her, but relaxed when she heard her mate chuckled.

'' **She really is young! Ho my god she's tall; my mother was at least half a foot shorter! I like her eyes.** ''

The girl pushed a bit into the arbitrator's side. That guy was weird. Like, totally not yautja; he acted in a very human way. Talking and talking… making no sense.

Then it hit her; his mother was half a foot shorter than her!?

'' **Your bearer was human?**'' She asked.

Tin'drun puffed his chest in a proud way: '' Yes. ''

Wow. He didn't look human at all… but he was sure acting like one.

'' **Tin'drun is a mechanic on my ship; the best one. We met some time ago and I found that he is a good friend**. **He was the one who found me after the explosion**. '' Dena'ee explained.

'' **Well, I thank you for finding my mate and accompanying him back here**.''

Surprisingly, the half breed snorted: '' Ho my…it's true Dena'ee raised you; you are so serious and formal. '' he said in English and winked.

Lyna laughed lightly and harder when she saw the frowned on Dena'ee's face. The girl decided she liked Tin'drun.

They had breakfast together and Tin'drun was asking so many questions… The elite seemed to be used to it and answered them at the best of his capacities.

When they finished, Tin'drun asked to speak with her in private and Lyna was astonished that Dena'ee accepted right away.

They went in the gardens to walk and the male immediately began to talk: '' I would like to hear your advice about a delicate situation of mine Lyna. You can speak in English; I won't tell.''

She nodded and waited for him to talk.

'' You see, I like this girl… Her name is Alex and she's a bit older than you. She's a servant: she works in the fields on my Sire's property. Alex is new: she's been here for only 10 months. She's really… unhappy. My Sire has whipped her twice now and it would be thrice without my intervention. Alex is working hard, but it seems to never be enough for my father. She's small and wasn't made to do hard labors. I tried to approach her, but she's scared and doesn't trust any yautja. She trembles whenever I speak to her….''

Tin'drun spoke to her for a long time, giving her many details about this Alex and Lyna tried her best to help him. She gave him advises and shared her point of view.

After their conversation, He left, saying goodbye to everyone in the house, making her laugh once more.

Xxxxxx

For the next three weeks, Lyna spent most of her time with Dena'ee, feeling like he would vanish any second.

They spoke a lot, sharing their deepest thoughts and secrets.

She took care of his injuries, washing them and bandaging them back with clean cloths. There was deep gashes on his mandibles and his arm was burned.

The teenager made sure the bandage was comfortable and tied it back.

'' **There; it should heal fast.** ''

Dena'ee, who was sitting with his side facing her, turned and drew her between his legs, placing his hands on her hips. They were about the same height that way.

He was staring at her with such a look that she averted her eyes.

'' **Pup….Lyna**. ''

She looked up again; if he was using her name it was a serious matter.

'' **Yes? **''

'' **When I was stuck on Earth, I thought a lot… And I understood things. I see them differently now. I- I would like to have a pup. A baby**.''

Her eyes widened. '' **Dena'ee… I…I'm not ready for that…I'm not sure if**-''

'' **I know, I know… But you are not so young; soon you'll be 19. I know you do not feel ready, but I will be there, Uria will be there. Having a pup is not so complicated. It's just that… If I were to die, nothing would be left of me, I realised that. My work is dangerous. Have I'd been on a different place on the ship, I would not be talking to you now. I feel ready to raise a pup, to be a father and I want it to be with you.**''

The girl looked away: SHE was not ready.

Seeing her distress, the black yautja gently turned her face back to him: '' **I won't force you… but I would like you to think about it. I want a pup in the next two years**. ''

Two years wasn't much; she wouldn't even be 21.

'' **I don't know…** '' she muttered.

The arbitrator hugged her: '' **It's alright pup… I understand you do not feel ready for this… I am asking much.**''

The girl remained silent. This was way more than 'much'. Having a kid now? She didn't even know if she could take care of herself…let alone a baby! And a yautja one… They were climbing everywhere, biting and scratching. They were not sedentary like human babies: after barely a month they could already walk and climb…

This would not be simple.

'' **Say something Lyna…**''

'' **I don't know about this… I promise you I will think about it: but the later the better.**''

''**Thank Pup…that is all I am asking**.'' He sighed.

The girl shook her head: '' **You say you will be there…How? Half the time you are gone! I don't know how to raise a pup…**''

'' **If I have a child under five years old, they can only send me on mission once every three months…I will be there most of the time. **''

Still. He could die in mission and then what? She was no mother material. What if she does a wrong?

The male caressed her hair: '' **Stop worrying; time will settle things. I heard human females feel the urge to have kids at some point. It will happen to you too**.''

'' **Maybe**.''

xxxxxx

Two days later, the Elite had to go reports events to the council in person. She was left with Uria, whom the girl was talking to presently.

'' **What's the matter hun? You've been staring blankly at everything for the passed days**.'' The servant asked, sitting next to her on the sofa.

''… **He wants a baby.**'' She blurted out.

The green female's mouth opened then she smiled widely: '' **It's wonderful!**'' she exclaimed.

Lyna gave her a horrified look: '' **I don't know how to raise a pup! **''

Uria finaly appeared to understand that the teenager did not, in fact, want a child.

'' **Ho sweety… There is no need to panic. Females are made for this**.''

The girl raised a brow: '' **I'm pretty sure**_** I**_** wasn't made for that!** ''

The redhead gave her a sad look: '' **You know… I would like to be a mother… but I probably never will**.''

'' **Why?**'' She demanded cocking her head.

'' **My race is… genetically complexe. I can only have children with a male of my race. Furthermore, I'm a servant…**''

'' **I'm sure there is males of your specy on Yautja prime! Dena'ee would not prenvent you from having kids…**'' Lyna said, trying to comfort her.

Uria shook her head: '' **The males of my specy… they are almost as big and tall as the yautjas. You see my horns? Theirs are many times bigger and used as a deadly weapon. The males Felans…my race, are warriors. None could be contained or used as slaves: there is no Felan males here**.'' She explained in a distant voice.

The girl was sad to hear this: it seemed to really bother Uria.

'' **I'm sorry… well, when I raised my children, they will be yours as well!** ''

Uria smiled and patted her thigh: '' **You're so kind p-**''

Heavy, rapid knocks on the door started to be heard in the house. They continued, never stopping. Uria rolled her eyes: '' **I'm coming, I'm coming!**''

As soon as the door was opened, the visitor stormed inside.

'' **Lyna… You should come here…**'' uria shouted in an uncertain voice.

Jogging there, the teenager abruptly stopped: '' **Karin?** ''

Her biological mother stood there, the side of her face was bleeding and she was breathing hard. The woman looked up to her: '' Lyna I need your help.''


	19. Chapter 19

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story. Thanks to the reviewers!

Chapter 19:

Lyna grasped her mother's hands and made her sit, telling her to calm down. Uria left and came back with water, which Karin gulped in a shot.

'' What happened? ''

Her mother took a deep breath: '' It's Doten… he wanted me to have sex with one of his friends or I don't know. He threatened to whip me if I disobeyed. I'm done with this damned planet and these damned yautjas! '' She hissed.

It did not explained her bleeding state…

'' I escaped his guard; I had to knock him unconscious, but he got me first.'' The woman explained pointing at her head.

''…And I ran here. There are not many Arbitrators around and I asked for directions. But Doten must know by now that I've escaped! He will come here for sure at some point!''

'' You have some time…there is a council meeting today: Dena'ee's there.''

Then the teenager glanced at Uria: she had the same look as her. They did not know what to do. But they both knew the fate reserved to a fleeing slave or servant. She could be whipped, beaten or killed.

'' Karin… What do you want me to do? '' Lyna demanded in a soft voice.

'' I just need to get away from here! ''

Her eyes were wild and her breathing frantic. She had been a servant long enough…

What could she do? How to get her off of Yautja Prime? The girl tried to think of something… Dena'ee could easily get her back on Earth, but it was against the law. It was against his work. No.

Then, she got an idea: Amaru and Sit'gin. They went to Earth every year; they could help her.

Lyna rose to her feet: '' Uria, prepare us a bag with food and clothing. I'm going to see Amaru. ''

She turned to Karin: '' where on Earth do you need to go? Europe? Asia? ''

'' United States of America. North America. ''

The teenager nodded: '' Fine. But you need to be more precise. ''

'' North East. I don't know! Wisconsin or Minnesota, anything near that!'' she pressed.

'' Okay, okay. I'm going, stay here and if anyone comes, hide.''

Her mother nodded and the girl ran outside.

Xxxxxx

She sprinted to her friend's house and banged on the door before entering uninvited.

'' **AMARU! SIT'GIN!** '' she shouted.

The short blond appeared: '' Lyna? I thought you were puni—''

The teenager cut her off: '' I know, I know… I need you to help me.''

Her friend was confused: '' What's going on?''

'' I need you to find me a ship, in the next hours, that goes to the United States. Preferably North East. ''

Amaru frowned: '' Are you…leaving us?''

Lyna shook her head: '' Not me; I'm helping someone, my mother and it's important Amaru! Please. ''

'' Okay… I'll go check. Sit'gin isn't here, come.''

They jogged to a little room; it was filled with papers and books. Amaru began to rummage through the mess on a table and seemed to find what she was looking for.

She was brandishing a small notebook: '' There! This is the schedule of the commercial ships going to Earth from this town.''

Her friend looked into it: '' Hum there is three ships leaving in the next five hours. One is going in Germany… The others are going to America. But there is only one going North East…''

''Where?!''

'' In…Iowa… Dubuque. ''

'' I don't know this place, but it will have do. What must I have to board in this ship? ''

'' It's easy… You just need a paper proving you're going to Earth as a merchant and the reason of your travel. I'll give you what you need; wait here. '' She said as she went upstairs.

The blond came back with parchment: '' Here. I will sign Sit'gin's signature. It says you're going to Earth in his name, for him.''

'' Ho thank you! I'm in your debt! '' She exclaimed, hugging her friend.

'' It's alright: I know you must have a good reason to go like that. Will you come back?''

'' Of course! I'm just getting my mother away from here and then I'm back as soon as I can!''

'' I'm glad then… Now go! The ship's leaving in less than 3 hours: its number is 89803-Y.''

Lyna nodded and thanked her again before leaving, racing again to her house.

She jumped over the portal and almost punched the code to enter.

'' Uria! ''

The green female arrived before her. '' Everything's is almost ready; I'm packing a few clothes for your mother. ''

The girl nodded seriously: '' I'm putting my armor on and I packed and we're gone. I will also leave a message for Ari'dan, so he doesn't worry.''

'' It is a good idea.''

Xxxxxx

After sending her message to Ari explaining where she was going and why, she put on her armor.

The girl went to the weapon room and grabbed her retractable spear, placing it in her back. The teenager then choose a dagger and a throwing disk and finally decided to bring along her wrist blades.

Lyna looked at her helmet and chose to let it here: it was taking too much place.

She went back downstairs: Uria and Karin were waiting in the entry hall.

Her mother's mouth opened at the sight of her; she never saw her dressed for battle.

The girl went in front of her adoptive mother and placed her hands on her shoulders:

'' Uria… I thank you. Please, explain everything to Dena'ee. I know he'll be furious. But I couldn't wait for him to come back; it would have place him in a precarious situation. Tell him that. Tell him I will come back, that he must not worry.''

The redhead was crying now: '' Please be careful and come back my child. I will tell him everything, don't worry about it. ''

They hugged each other fiercely and Lyna turned to Karin: '' Let's go.''

Xxxxxx

''…**Your names and papers**.''

The yautja in front of them was rather intimidating: he was at least eight feet tall and massive. He was eyeing them suspiciously; two humans going to Earth alone…

Lyna presented her papers: '' **I'm called Lyna and this is my servant; I brought her along for help. Her name is… Kim**.''

'' **Why are you going to Earth?** '' He rumbled.

'' **I'm going to retrieve products for a friend of mine: the merchant Sit'gin. **''

The male looked at her neck, her mating necklace precisely: ''**…And your mate is letting you go like that? It doesn't bother him? **''

She was annoyed at him now and she could see her mother on the verge of panicking.

'' **I am certain my mate, the Honorable Elite Arbitrator Dena'ee, would not have granted me permission to come if it was, indeed, bothering him**.'' She said in a cold, snobbish tone.

The employee seemed to pale at the mention of Dena'ee and promptly let them in and politely guided them to where they would stay.

Lyna gave him of few yautjan coins and shooed him away with a cold thank. They installed themselves on the tiny cots of the cabin.

Her mother was surprised: '' wow…you sure know how to play the part.''

The girl grinned: '' Years of learning high ranked yautjan manners. ''

Karin grabbed her head and kissed her hair: '' I'm proud of you… I see you standing straight in your hunting armor, fearless and talking elegantly and I feel small compare to you. Your father would be so, so proud. ''

Lyna smiled: '' You only feel small because of my height! ''

Karin nudged her gently and they talked for the rest of the evening.

Xxxxxx

*Three days later*

The ship was about to land, they announced the landing in less than a 15 minutes.

They were standing near the doors, ready to go.

'' So… we are not in Wisconsin or Minnesota. Amaru told me it was a place called Iowa and we are in the town named 'Dubuque'. You know where we are? ''

'' Yes… I know this place.'' Her mother said.

'' What will you do? ''

'' I only need to find a financial institute. I still should have my bank account. I had over 9000$ in it. Then I will call my family…I don't even know if my parents are still alive…If they are still living in Wisconsin…''

Lyna patted her back: '' It's alright… I don't know what a 'bank account' is, but I'm certain you still have your money and you've been gone for 17 years…it's not that much: your Sire and your Bearer should be living! ''

Her mother shook her head, then looked at her seriously: '' My child… what will _you_ do? This ship is only leaving in three weeks… ''

'' I'll wait around, Karin. Visit a bit this planet... I was born here after all. ''

The teenager could see her mother's eyes shining with tears. She knew what she wanted to say.

'' Please… Lyna…you're all I have left… You're my only child. Stay. You are human; you belong here, not with those monsters. '' Karin pleaded.

The girl was sad to see her mother like this: '' I'm sorry Karin, truly…but I have no place here: I wouldn't know how to live here. I know nothing of this world. '' She said softly.

The woman was crying now: '' You must stay Lyna! Please… I will show you everything you need to learn… I will teach you. ''

'' It's too late, now. My mate will be waiting for me… anyway; if I don't come back Dena'ee will come here. There will be no stopping him and then it's you that will suffer. I cannot risk you or your family's life like that. ''

The doors opened and people started to get down.

'' I will go with you Karin, I'm sure you can show me around, then I'll come back here. Let's go now.''

They got down and walked for a while and Lyna was amazed by everything. Karin was practically hugging the ground.

'' Ho thanks God! I'm home…I'm finally gone from him! I'm free! I'm fucking free! '' She laughed hysterically.

Karin grabbed the dagger attached to her daughter's thigh and began to cut the thick leather of her collar. Once it was done she threw it on the ground and began to jump on it, cursing all the while.

'' Are you…Are you alright Karin?''

'' I've never been so fine!''

Her mother stopped and breathed deeply: '' come on.''

Xxxxxx

They went to this financial institute and fortunately, Karin still had her money. The employees were…quite surprised to see them and they recoiled at her sight. Lyna noticed they were frightened by her.

The woman who was serving her mother was shaking and Karin turned to her: '' I think it's best if you stay in the waiting room.''

'' Alright then…''

She was a bit hurt by this: why were they afraid? She had done nothing! She sulked in the waiting room.

When her mother came back the first thing they did, at Karin's demand, was to go 'shopping'.

'' I'm so tired of wearing animal pelts in this Tarzan and Jane fashion! I'm buying jeans and a nice pair of boots! Ho and a freaking bra! ''

At this point, Lyna did not even understand her ranting.

'' You need real clothes too. '' Karin pointed out.

'' I'm not leaving my armor. ''

'' You cannot walk around wearing an armor and a loincloth! You look like…I don't know something out of a DC book… You're lucky we are in June.''

'' I don't care what other humans think of me.'' She grumbled.

Karin sighed: '' Fine… Let's find a phone.''

Xxxxxx

They found one in the place where her mother wanted to do 'shopping'. There was a large book containing what Karin called 'phone numbers' and names. This is when things got complicated. As soon as her mother got this phone thing, which was apparently some kind of communicator, she began to cry.

She was talking with someone on the other end and it took a long time. She mentioned her name often as she told the other person what happened to her.

Karin asked her if she wanted to talk on the phone and she shook her head.

After another half hour, the woman finally hung up.

Lyna raised a brow: '' Well?''

'' Both my parents are still living and well. However, they moved in another town. We'll go there.''

The girl frowned: '' We?''

Her mother rolled her eyes: '' Don't be ridiculous! You need somewhere to stay… And you can't rent a motel room. I'll bring you back here. It's not that far: they live in Wisconsin; in Delavan. ''

She didn't know that place nor what was a motel, but she nodded nonetheless.

Her mother bought many clothes and other stuff and they immediately went to a 'bus station' after.

Xxxxxx

They crossed a few yautjas, but none of them cared; they barely looked at her. However, people seemed to be terrified of her.

They recoiled at her sight, the whispered in their hands pointing at her.

'' Karin…why are they like that with me? ''

'' Hum… My guess is because you are dressed in armor. It indicates that you are a hunting partner. People must have been hunted by other yautja partners. Or so I heard.''

Lyna simply hummed; this could explain the situation.

Suddenly, something caught her attention: there was a big screen on a wall with people passing on them with their physical description.

Beside their pictures, there was a descriptive status as well:

Wanted dead.

Wanted alive

Wanted dead or alive

Criminal – Civilian or –possession of the Yautja Empire

There was a reward on half of them.

And finally…the danger level, based on a scale of 1 to 10.

She watched humans and others races on the screen; her heart stopped when she saw herself.

-Lyna Owens

-5'11 feet, black hair, blue eyes, 18 years old, female

-Wanted alive

-Possession of the Yautja Empire; status: mate.

-Danger level: 9/10 Trained as a hunting partner, knowledge of weapons

\- Reward: 20 000 $

There was a price on her! She began to breathe harder when she saw her mother was there too.

She jogged back to Karin, who was presently buying tickets.

'' Karin, I think we need to get out of here and fast! Buy those tickets and let's go!'' the teenager hurried her in a whisper.

'' What's the matter? '' She whispered back.

'' They already are searching us!'' Lyna hissed.

Her mother's eyes widened and she quickly purchased the tickets and they directly went to their vehicle.

The bus ride was a long one. It made her think of travelling in shuttle only a lot more… slower.

The women had been discussing for the past two hours and Karin was panicking.

'' …You're sure you saw me on that screen!?''

'' Yes…I was there too! We must be discreet for some time…''

Her mother's voice was tight: '' I don't know what I'll do if I get caught… I don't want to spend the rest of my life hidden! Or as a slave again! ''

'' Don't worry…once I'm back home, I'll tell them you're dead: it will probably remove you from that screen. Doten will stop searching for you.''

Karin sighed, relieved, but sat straight once more: '' I don't want you to go back! What about you!? ''

'' I'll be fine… Dena'ee must be enraged right now; I'll be punished…that's all. My life will be boring for some time and Dena'ee will be angry at me. Eventually, he'll understand.'' The girl explained in a flat tone.

Ho dear Paya…She could already imagine the Arbitrator's wrath. He'll come up with a horrible punishment for her, that's sure.

Xxxxxx

*Dena'ee POV*

''…**What was she thinking this time!?** '' He bellowed as he paced in the kerhite.

Uria stood outside the mat, head bowed in a submissive manner.

'' **It was her bearer…**''

'' **I know it was her bearer! She should have wait for me! But no… And how do I learn it? I was at the council when Doten received an urgent call: one of his servant had escaped! And which servant? My mate's bearer! Of course!** ''

'' **As an Arbitrator, your duty would have been to bring the female back to her master…doing anything else could have placed you in a delicate situation; Lyna knew this. This is why she left without waiting. She wanted to save her mother, that's all. She's coming back Dena'ee: our pup is not fleeing from you.** '' the green female said in a soft tone.

The black yautja violently threw a dagger at the target: '**' She **_**is**_** coming back! You can count on that: I will drag her here myself! I swear to Cetanu: I will chain her here for the next decade! What have I done to receive such a foolish and stubborn female! I don't know what we have done wrong! We raised her properly, we did not spoil her, she has manners…. WHY!?**''

Uria advanced toward him and put a reassuring hand on his back: '' **My boy… She did not want to leave… She knew you would be angry at her and she already had accepted your wrath. All that to protect her mother: she is a good pup, with the goodness we taught her. You would have done the same for Kar'Dan.** ''

The big male's shoulders slumped: '' **I know Uria… But Earth is not a safe place now…She will walk among them in her armor and with my necklace around her neck…It's putting her in danger. I have duties: I cannot retrieve her whenever I want… I have been called on Earth for a mission and I must complete it! Then I will find her…if another one of my colleague did not. I put a notice on her…She is to be caught on sight, unharmed and alive. They know she is my mate.** ''

The redhead rubbed his back: '' **Dena'ee … don't worry too much: she'll take the ship to come back anyway… in three weeks**.''

The Elite straightened himself and spoke in a hard voice: '' **I will get her before that**.''

* * *

You can go on my deviantart profile (atiketook) to see what Lyna looks like. If I find the time I might also draw Kiba, Dena'ee, Ari, Uria or Amaru! I just don't know which one… Any proposition?


	20. Chapter 20

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story. Thanks to the reviewers!

The links to see my OCs are now on my ffiction profile. Amaru and Sit'gin were recently added. ( thanks to Yautstar for the idea ;) )

Chapter 20:

*Lyna POV*

After hours of ride, they finally arrived to this Delavan town. It wasn't as big as Dubuque, but her mother assured her they would find everything they needed here. Furthermore, the less people there were, the less problems they would have. Also, there would be few yautjas as well.

Karin called her parents again and told her they would arrived in half an hour: they lived in campaign, outside the town.

The women waited beside the small bus station and finally, they saw an old vehicle: which her mother called a 'car' or in this case a 'truck'. It was red and all rusty: the girl did not trust that machine for a second.

What she assumed to be a mated pair got down of the truck; they both had dark grey hair.

Lyna looked at Karin and her parents; they were staring at each others like they were seeing themselves for the first time.

Then, Hell broke loose.

They ran to each others, sobbing, mumbling and laughing at the same time. The teenager politely stayed back, watching the group silently.

After a few minutes they stopped and the elderly couple looked at her.

'' Is this…is this Lyna? How- how could it be… she was 5…'' The lady asked.

'' Well… children grow up, mom.'' Karin said.

The man leaned toward her mother: '' Does she speak our language? '' he whispered, never taking his eyes off of her.

Lyna frowned: '' I do speak English.'' She said flatly.

He glared at her suspiciously and his mate nudged him: '' Robert… Don't be rude.''

'' Well, sorry Carla, but there is one of their trained pets in front of me, armed to the teeth and fully armored! '' He hissed.

'' Robert!'' ''Dad! ''

Lyna slowly walked to him: she was the same height and she directly looked at him in the eyes. The man gulped down.

'' Robert… I just saved your daughter from a life of servitude to one cruel Yautja with no morals regarding humans. I have risked a lot to come here and I will be severely punished. It is true that I have been trained to fight. However, I am not a pet nor do I obey mindlessly to the yautjas. I understand if you don't like me, but I would appreciate that you treat me with respect and I will do the same for you. '' She said in a cold tone.

Then the teenager retreated at her mother's side.

Robert's mouth was slightly opened. '' Well…she sure is like Jeremy, may his soul rest in peace. You have guts kid, I'll give you that. ''

Carla rolled her eyes and leaned toward her daughter: '' these two will get along just fine.''

Xxxxxx

Lyna was smelling and touching everything, lifting and examining everything that could be lifted.

They were looking at her like she was some kind of animal; she didn't care. This dwelling was strange. She didn't remember all that.

Sure there was a table and chairs… That she knew.

But there was also many trinkets here and there, to which she didn't know the purpose.

The girl went in what she thought to be the kitchen, quickly followed by her mother's family. There were so many weird things in this room…

There was a big metallic box: she poke it a few times before she discovered that it was kind of a door.

She opened it: it was cold inside! And there was food she did not recognized.

'' Karin…what is your daughter doing exactly?'' Carla murmured.

'' She probably doesn't remember anything from here…it's all new to her and now she's most likely exploring. Let her. ''

Lyna then switched her attention to a squared box thing: every time she would press the buttons it would make beeping sounds! She continued to push the buttons for some time, all the while giggling.

Robert was watching her: '' You've never seen a microwave before? ''

''No, but it's funny! What does it do?''

The man shook his head: ''…and they say they are more advanced… It's to heat things. Food mostly.''

'' This is great…every time I want to heat something I have to ask a servant… '' She said pensively.

Robert appeared to be surprised: '' You mean…that… you order people? You have servants?! ''

'' hum, hum. ''

'' But you're human! ''

The teenager walked to some framed pictures on a shelf and studied them.

'' Well… I am not a servant nor a slave. But it's mostly Dena'ee who rules the house: I don't like to give orders. Anyway, I was punished some time ago and this right was revoked from me.''

He sat at the kitchen table: '' Who's this Daynaiyeah? ''

'' _Dena'ee_. He … he was the one who raised me; who taught me how to fight. '' She said hesitantly; they sure weren't ready to hear that she was mated to a yautja.

He was staring in front of him blankly: '' Woah…''

She cocked her head: '' Are you alright Robert?''

'' This is crazy. My granddaughter has been raised as one of them, by them! And here you are… Bringing my daughter back. ''

'' You seem surprised. I don't know Karin very well, but she is my biological mother. I'd never let her suffer to the hand of Doten.''

'' Who's Doten?''

Lyna grumbled and moved to the living room: '' An idiot. He's a council member…they are supposed to be wise and honorable: he is not. He despises humans and beats his servants. ''

The girl stopped: There was a living creature in the house… She crouched in a fighting stance and got closer quietly.

It was furry and presently sleeping on one of the sofa. She poked it; the animal did not move.

'' What is that? '' She whispered to Robert.

The man chuckled a bit and sighed when he saw she was serious. '' It's a cat.''

'' What does it do? ''

'' Not much really…it hunts mice around the barn… It's nice to pet. ''

Lyna straightened again and turned to her grandfather: '' May I ask where is Karin?''

Robert passed a hand in a tired way over his face: '' Listen kid… If what you told me is true… your mother went through much: she needs to get that out of her system. She's probably talking with her own mother: those two has always had a special relationship. We need to wait for a while. Come I'll show you the barn. ''

The man gave her tour and the girl found everything…passionating! There was so much space! The growing oat and corn fields were beautiful and the animals were so weird here….

As he explained how the barn was working, the teenager tried to remember every animal names: a cow, a pig… a hen… a horse.

They finally returned and they sat on the porch when Robert abruptly asked:

'' And you? Tell me about you and…that planet. We practically know nothing of that place!''

She shrugged: '' It's always warm, there is two suns and twos moons. The houses are made of stones and are bigger. My house is at least twice the size of your barn. It's a complete different place… There is Elders, Arbitrators, Hunters, Healers and Merchants… The females are more massive than the males. There are many races there… not only yautjas or humans. They mostly are servants or pets…sometimes slaves. I was a pet, but truly I was brought there to be someone's friend.''

Lyna then told him how she was raised, how she trained and hunted with Ari'dan. She talked a lot about him and how she misses him. The girl told her about Uria and Amaru. She made sure to not mention Dena'ee as her mate, only as her caretaker.

Her grandfather was fascinated by her story and even demanded to see the scar in her lower back.

He stared at her with such eyes: '' You look so much like my son in law… The last time we visited, Karin was already missing and you were 5… Even then we knew you wouldn't look like your mother. '' He sighed.

Robert shook his head: '' When we saw his decapitated corpse on the news and that you were missing… our daughter and then you both. We were devastated… Now you are both here! ''

The man drew her into his arms and hugged her tightly: '' Thanks Lyna. Thank you so much.''

The girl awkwardly patted his back: '' It's alright… ''

'' Will you stay? Please? Your mother needs you… We are a family kid.''

She detached herself from him: '' Robert… I'm touched that you wish my presence in your lives, but I cannot stay here. Look at me: I don't know anything from here. People were frightened by me. ''

He chuckled: '' You _are_ frightening right now. Maybe if you would remove this armor…''

The girl looked away and told him the same thing she said to her mother: '' Dena'ee will come for me. There will be no stopping him; he'll be furious. If I stay here too long… you could be in danger. Anyway, my family is there: the woman who raised me… I told her I would come back as soon as I can. She's worrying all the time. '' she said seriously.

Robert was disappointed, she could tell.

'' I understand that kid. But this Denis guy won't find you here. ''

'' De. Na. ee. Robert. Dena'ee. Yes he will: it's is job. '' She mumbled.

The elderly man paled: '' You mean…that…Danny is one of those crazy police alien?!''

He rose to his feet and started to pace frenetically.

'' The guy who raised you is one of those monsters!? They are savage beasts: I saw them on the news! They execute people… they hunt the poor souls they believe to be rebels! They are ruthless killing machines!''

Lyna frowned: '' They are called 'arbitrators'. I don't believe they murder people like that: their duty is to be fair and make justice reign. ''

Her grandfather chuckled bitterly: '' Ho…no, no, no... Those guys aren't fair and they don't care about justice. They are here to strike fear and terror into human hearts! I saw them Lyna! I was into town when a teenager, barely 16, threw a rock at one of them… And you know what the Alien did? The wicked blades at his arms shot out and he pierced the kid's head. Bam! Just like that! ''

The girl's eyes were wide and horrified: '' This can't be true. ''

This could not be true.

'' You are naïve kid. Of course it's the truth… And this doesn't even come close to the worst. The other day, they executed 87 people because they judged them guilty of rebelling. ''

The teenager shook her head, staring at nothing. No. It was just impossible; the yautjas would not do that…it would be a crime. Only Bad bloods did that kind of things.

Robert grasped her shoulder: '' And you know who did that? The Arbitrators as you call them.''

She looked at him with hard eyes: '' I will believe you when I see it with my own eyes.''

He snorted: '' If you want kid. Denying won't help you. ''

There was a silent pause then the man sighed and patted her back: '' Come: it's late… a night of sleep will do us good. ''

Xxxxxx

*Dena'ee POV*

He was standing straight in front of the communicator in his ship, its large screen separated many times to accommodate the numbers of Arbitrators facing him.

''… **She knows how to fight; however she is not a danger to us. Lyna will not attack any of you if you do not pose a threat to her. My mate is easily recognisable: she's very tall for a human female and her eyes are a striking blue. If you find her, simply ask her to follow you and that I am ordering it.** ''

'' **Elite**, **what if she does not want to obey and refuses to follow any of us?**'' one of his colleague asked.

Dena'ee sighed: '' **We are talking about a human female: subdue her without harming her and bring her to me. That is all**. **End of communication**.''

The black yautja ended the conversation and shut off his communicator with a deep rumbled.

'' **It'll be fine Dena'ee; she's not fleeing from you, Lyna will come back on her own if they do not find her.**'' Tin'drun said from where he stood behind him.

'' **I am not worry about her not coming back: it is her safety that concerns me!**'' He growled.

Tin'drun could probably feel his rising temper and politely bowed before retiring.

Xxxxxx

*Ari'dan POV*

''… **She's gone on Earth for Paya's sake! My sister is crazy!** '' he ranted to a passively sitting Al'tan.

The Elder was rather calm: '' **She told you why, she told you she was coming back. Why are you panicking like that?**''

'' **My brother…**''

'' **Ha…yes. Dena'ee will make sure she comes back; you should be happy**.''

Ari'dan's arms were flying in every senses: '' **He's going to put her skull on his trophy wall.**'' He whined with a voice full of worry.

'' **You show me the message she sent you: Lyna knew about her mate's temper. I am still amazed that she smuggled her bearer away from here…**'' He said pensively.

Ari rolled her eyes: this was totally Lyna.

'' **My sister is cunning, sneaky and if she's motivated enough, she can do about anything. She was probably bored at home: that's the kind of things that was bound to happen**. '' he muttered.

Al'tan laughed as he shook his head: '' **I like your human. I have never met one who was like that.** ''

The future healer smacked his forehead: '' **Don't say things like that… She's in trouble**.''

'' **I think you are over reacting**.''

The blueish yautja pulled a serious face: '**' Elder Al'tan; I have seen pictures and heard of what is happening everyday on Earth. If Lyna ever see the things I have seen in videos or on pictures… She will… I don't know. My sister won't react well.** ''

'' **I know. But she won't remain there for a long time. No need to worry.**''

'' **That we don't know. If she doesn't come back I'm going to work on Earth**.''

Xxxxxx

*Lyna POV*

''…Where are the furs? ''

Robert cocked his head: '' Furs? As animal pelts?''

She nodded.

He shrugged: '' I don't have any fur here besides a sheep pelt in the living room…''

Her grandfather went to the bed and pulled on the blankets: '' This is thick material and comfortable… you won't be cold. ''

The girl walked to the bed and touched the covers: '' It's…weird… ''

The man took a false offended air: '' Ho? The lady isn't satisfied with her bed? ''

She shook her head: '' it will do. Is there a place where I can clean myself? ''

Robert chuckled: '' yes and it's called a bathroom. Come.''

He showed her the bathroom and she was surprised to find the toilet at the same place. And the size…It was small. A yautja would not fit in this 'shower'. It took her some time to understand how it was working, but she liked this system of cold and hot water.

After washing herself she removed her armor and went to sleep.

Xxxxxx

When the girl woke up, everyone was already having breakfast. As she appeared in the room, her grandparents' mouths opened and Robert cleared his throat. They seemed ill-at-ease.

'' What is it? '' She asked.

Her mother quickly rose and come to her, before trying to push her out of the room, which was not working.

'' Lyna! It is inappropriate to dress like that! Even more so in front of your grandparents.''

She cocked her head: '' Why? I'm wearing my top, my shorts and a loincloth…''

It was Carla who intervened: '' A young lady should not dress in this…Bikini clothing. Furthermore, you are barefoot! ''

'' why should I not dress like that? I've been wearing this for the last 13 years. My private parts are hidden: I don't see where the problem is. '' Lyna grumbled as she skirted around the women.

Robert began to laugh and Carla made an indignant sound. Her mother just shook her head.

'' Can I have food? ''

It was her grandfather who rose from the table: '' Yes, Carla prepared pancakes, bacon and eggs. ''

The teenager only understood the word 'eggs'.

'' I don't know what pancakes are nor bacon. Do you have fruits? ''

He made a surprised face: '' Alright… What fruits would you like? We have apples, bananas, oranges…''

She didn't know those either…

''Do you have naxas? ''

Both Carla and Robert looked at her weirdly. '' …I'll try an apple… '' she mumbled.

Karin rose and brought her an apple with a plate filled with this bacon thing and eggs. They resumed eating and Lyna ate slowly, taking her time to taste the new food.

She abruptly rose her head when her mother spoke to her in yautjan.

'' **When do you think Dena'ee will come? And what does it imply for you?** ''

So, Karin did not wish for her parents to know something. The said pair was looking at them with astonished faces.

'' **I can assure you he's on his way or he's already here. I will stay here for a while since it's a remote place. However, at some point I will have to go back. I don't wish to see your family in trouble**.''

'' Okay girls… would you not? '' The man groaned.

'' **Stay**. '' her mother pleaded softly.

Lyna was tired of people asking her to remain on Earth: '' **Enough! It saddens me to be parted from you mother, but I can't stay!** '' she said with authority in the rough Yautja language.

At her harsh tone, her mother bowed her head, probably out of habit.

Robert growled: '' Young miss, you won't ever speak to your mother like that again. Nor do I wish to hear you talk in that language in this house. Karin stop looking down like that! She's your child not the other way around!''

Carla gently squeezed her husband arm.

Lyna nodded almost imperceptibly: '' Your house, your rules Robert.''


	21. Chapter 21

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story. Thanks to the reviewers!

Chapter 21:

She spent the week with her mother's family; the girl helped on the barn and Robert made a place for her where she could train.

This is what Lyna was doing presently and her grandfather had been watching her every time.

He was cheering her, sitting at a safe distance on a hay bale.

She jumped and flipped around, doing her fighting routine like Dena'ee taught her. She finished like usual, by throwing her weapon at the targets.

'' no wonder yautjas took over Earth… Aren't you tired kid? ''

She nodded: ''I am.''

He snorted: '' It doesn't show; it could explain why you're such a worker on the barn! You work like two men! ''

She bowed to him: '' Thank you…''

'' ROBERT! LYNA! YOU SHOULD COME INSIDE!'' Carla shouted from the veranda.

They jogged to the house; the women were sitting in the living room in front of the television.

When they arrived, Karin raised the volume; the news were on.

''… The yautjan police, also called the Arbitrators, put a new notice on their wanted people list. This girl,''

They showed a picture of herself; Lyna's jaw went down… It was obviously a picture Dena'ee had given them.

''…This girl is now on the top of this list. There is a 30 000$ reward for whoever bring her safe and healthy to the Arbitrators. If you see her please join the nearest police station. Her name is Lyna Owens; she is not dangerous nor a criminal. If you have any information about this girl or if you think you have seen her, please call to this phone number. ''

A number passed in the bottom of the screen and the news went to something else.

Her mother's family looked at her with an air of shock. Lyna smacked her forehead: could her stupid mate not be patient for once!? There is no need to put a freaking reward on her! Damn!

She took a deep breath to calm herself: '' My…erh…yautja can be a bit…excessive at the times. ''

Robert rose to his feet: '' Excessive!? This is crazy! 30 000$! Why your Denis can't wait!?''

Lyna was about to correct her grandfather about Dena'ee's name, but Karin turned to her: '' You did not tell them? ''

The teenager pointed a finger at her mother: '' **Not a word about it!** '' she said in yautjan.

'' Tell us what? '' Carla asked.

'' **They would better understand if you do, Lyna**.''

'' **I don't think so…**'' the girl grumbled.

The man growled: '' No alien speaking here. If the girl has secrets: alright. It is not our businesses. ''

Lyna turned to him: ''Thank you, Robert. Well… I think I should go soon: Dena'ee is obviously having a nervous breakdown. I cannot wait here; I'll just go to them.''

The teenagers began to walk upstairs, resigned; she was going to pack and leave, that's all. It was the original plan anyway: bring her mother here and go back.

The girl placed her things on the bed and started to fill her small bag.

Lyna sat down when her hand fell on Dena'ee's arbitrator ring. She studied it for a while then was startled by her grandfather.

''Is that one their things they wear in their hair? '' He asked as he came to sit with her.

The young woman nodded: '' Yes… it's Dena'ee's arbitrator ring. ''

''He gave it to you? ''

'' No… I've slashed it from his hair.''

The man brows shot up: '' Like… you cut it? Why? ''

She showed him the scratch on the metal and explained: '' We were…disagreeing on something and we fought.''

'' You ….fought. Did you win?''

She shook her head: '' Of course not. The only thing I win was this. He said I could keep it; Dena'ee had another one made for him not long after. ''

'' I think it's impressive enough that you were able to take this ring from him.''

Lyna looked away: '' no…It wasn't enough.''

Robert noticed her sadness and patted her shoulder: '' Come; I'll drive you to Delavan so you can go to the police station. ''

Xxxxxx

They all come with the girl into town, the old truck filled to the maximum. The group had just got down that her mother was already clinging to her.

'' I love you, my baby… You're not forced to do this you know…''

Lyna hugged her tightly: '' It's better this way Karin. ''

Carla came forward: '' I am glad to have met you. And if you ever come back on Earth again, you'll be welcome in our home.''

''Thank you Carla... But I doubt I'll ever leave my own house again. ''

Robert replaced his wife: '' Ha…Kid. I'm not good at this… But you're a special person; never forget that. And as Carla sa—''

They were interrupted by a loud, shrill scream.

A small crowd was taking form not far from them and they jogged there: a yautja was holding a girl around her age by the neck.

'' Let go of me! '' She shrieked again.

The people around was agreeing with her and was shouting to the yautja as well.

'' Let her go! '' ''Leave her alone monster! '' ''Someone call the police! ''

The yautja spoke in his tongue loudly: '' **I have the right to take any human I wish, you insolent creatures!** ''

'' We don't speak alien! '' '' Let her go!'' '' You can't do that!'' The little mob was quickly getting riled up.

Lyna walked forward to the center of the place and studied the yautja: he was a bit older than Ari… obviously a Youngblood.

'' He said he had the right to take the girl.'' She said loudly.

People shut up and all looked at her, before yelling curses at the alien. The girl trapped under his hand was crying silently now.

The youngblood was looking at her now; with her armor on, she was easily recognizable.

'' **You are the female everyone's looking for**.'' He said.

'' **Yes; but not for long: I'm turning myself over… But you, what are you doing? '**' She asked.

When the crowd realized she was talking with the Yautja, they slowly quieted.

The alien pulled the girl in front of him: '**' I want a servant; this female would be my first human. Maybe I'll take her as my mate**.''

Lyna pointed at the crying teenager: '' **She doesn't look like she wants to go with you…**''

'' **I don't care; she's inferior compare to me. I have the right to take her. **''

The poor girl screamed again: '' Please! Help me! ''

'' **She is scared…Don't you see? She'll fight you all the way. Why don't you buy one on yautja prime? They even trained them first sometimes**.''

He shrugged: '' **It's less expensive and I'll train her myself**. ''

Lyna sighed deeply; he was infuriating! How could he think like that!? The teenager struggling in his arms was panicking and crying. Why was it even allowed in the first place?

'' Girl, what's your name? ''

She sobbed a bit before answering: '' Katy.''

'' This guy wishes to take you on Yautja Prime to be his servant and maybe his mate… Do you want to? ''

The girl shook her head violently.

'' **Hum… I told her of your intentions: she said she doesn't want to go with you. You know, she will never be happy if you do that. She might never obey you.** '' Lyna said.

'' **Why should I care about a human female wants or not!? And believe me; I have ways to make her obedient!**'' he growled.

The black haired girl's eyes hardened and became cold. Another bad master. Another idiot who thought humans were less than him.

Lyna walked closer: '' **Release her now!** '' She snarled.

'' **Or what? **'' He drawled.

'' **I, Lyna Owen, challenge you for the female in a One on one!** ''

The Youngblood seemed surprised then chuckled: '' **Little fool! Perfect: I'll bring this female and you for the reward: I'm sure the Arbitrators will be happy!** ''

He shoved the girl behind him and faced her completely. She heard her mother shout with a worried voice: '' Are you sure about this Lyna?''

'' About what Karin?'' Robert asked.

''She's gonna fight him…''

Carla was having a panic attack and both Robert and her daughter were trying to calm her.

Lyna turned her attention back to the yautja facing her and crouched in a fighting stance.

'' **You will lose female**. ''

The girl grabbed her spear and extended it: '' **We will see**.''

The teenager breathed shakily, attempting to focus.

This was a youngblood; not an Elite Arbitrator of 8 feet tall. She could do it. She could save that girl. He was probably lacking experience and this yautja was way too sure of himself right now. Dena'ee told her once that too much confidence was as bad as not enough.

He took his weapon too and they began the fight.

She was faster. He was stronger. He was tough and she was nimble.

They were standing around the same level. The people were cheering for her, all the while shouting insults at the yautja.

After long minutes of fighting, the Youngblood threw shruikens at her; he was skilled… She avoided one, blocked the second and the third embedded itself in her left thigh.

The girl grunted and removed it swiftly. They hit each other a few times, giving and receiving bruises at the same time.

The battling pair was panting, all the while glaring at each other. Lyna straightened herself; she got an idea.

She wounded Dena'ee with that idea: the spear/ throwing disk trick would do with that guy.

The girl jogged toward him, threw her spear and she launched her throwing disk a second after.

And it worked.

The youngblood batted her first weapon away, but the second hit him full force in the shoulder, almost cutting his left arm off.

The yautja roared in pain and fell to his knees, green blood dripping to the ground. Lyna walked to him and pointed her dagger at his throat. The male was looking at her with a mix of hatred and fascination.

'' **Are you conceding me the victory?** ''

He grumbled a bit, but nodded nonetheless: ''** Yes: you win**. '' he said as he rose slowly, probably heading to his ship.

The teenager grabbed her weapons back under the stare of the crowd surrounding her. Teenagers and some adults were holding small rectangle devices at arm length, all toward her.

'' The girl is safe…just take her home.'' She muttered as she limped toward her mother's family.

They were looking at her blankly so she sighed and spoke: '' Where is the police station? I still need to go.''

'' EVERYONE GET HOME! NOW! THERE IS NOTHING TO SEE ANYMORE! GO! '' shouted a loud male voice.

They all searched for the yelling person and they found it: there was a man walking toward them, the girl she just saved behind him. Lyna cocked her head; he was wearing a kind of uniform or something.

Robert lightly bow his head to him: '' Marshall Jones, we were just about to pay you a visit.''

'' Or so I heard. '' The said Jones looked at Lyna: '' You just saved my daughter; people had called to inform me of the situation, but I just arrived. I would not have been able to protect her from that alien.''

'' She was awesome Dad! You should have seen her; she's like a freaking ninja! '' Katy said all excited.

A ninja?

Lyna talked before they forget the reason of their presence here: '' I would like you to bring me to the Arbitrators, please. I won't fight. ''

The marshal laughed loudly: '' You think I would give you to them? You can trust me: you are safe here now. No one will denounce you. I owe you that.''

Her family was looking at her with hope in their eyes. The teenager shook her head:

'' You don't understand: I _want_ you to bring me there. If not, I would like you to contact them. ''

Everybody who was present, were giving an odd look.

'' Who is that crazy girl? Never met one who wanted to go to _them_. '' The officer asked.

Robert placed a gentle hand on her shoulder: '' she's my granddaughter… she's not from here Jones. ''

'' Obviously… Girl, if you're sure about this I can leave in two or three days for Madison. This is the nearest place with a…Arbitrators police station. ''

The black haired female nodded: '' This will do. ''

Xxxxxx

They invited Jones and his daughter for supper; Katy was all over her and wanted to know everything about her life…which was weird. Even a tad annoying; do all teenagers were making friend like that on Earth?

''… And I could lend you a pair of jeans if you'd like.''

'' No thanks. Human clothing are hindering my movements and aren't very comfortable.'' She said politely.

'' I know you're leaving, but I could present you a few boys in my class if-''

'' I'm already taken.'' She grumbled, cutting her off.

Everyone had been listening discreetly and they were now astonished:

'' Really? '' '' Who? '' ''When? '' '' Is he older than you? ''

The girl wanted to hit her head for saying that out loud. Only her mother had remained quiet.

'' It's recent… Yes he is older than me…he… He isn't a boy. He has not been for a long time. '' She said softly.

Carla placed an elegant hand on her chest: '' Ho dear, why didn't you tell us? ''

'' I- I wasn't sure you'd want to know…'' she muttered.

'' Of course we would like to. ''

Robert was looking at her with knowing eyes; Karin was looking at her plate.

'' Are you like…Married or something? '' Katy asked.

'' There is no 'marriage' on Yautja prime…But if I understood correctly what being married means, you could say I'm married. '' She explained.

Katy began bombarding her with questions: '' Is he handsome? Is he tall? ''

Lyna was now uneasy: '' I think…''

It was Jones who intervened: '' Katy…I believe it is enough: can't you see you're making your friend nervous? ''

The teenager glanced back to Lyna: '' Ho…I'm sorry. ''

The rest of the evening went smoothly and they said their goodbyes to the Jones around 8 pm.

Since the women had prepared their meal, it was her and Robert who ended doing the dishes.

He was washing and she was drying them. The pair had been silent for the most part, but the man broke it.

'' Is there something you would like to tell me? '' he said lightly.

Lyna cocked her head: she had not been talking. Was this a way to start a conversation on Earth? Why was he believing that?

'' Hum…no? ''

Her grandfather shook his head and turned to see if they were alone. Lyna did the same and leaned on him:

'' Is there something _you_ would like to tell me? '' she whispered.

The man chuckled: '' No.''

The girl shrugged: '' Okay. ''

What was that about? Was he playing or something?!

However, the next time he spoke, his tone told her he was serious.

'' Kid, Lyna… I think you've been hiding some facts to us.''

Ho. Did he know? Had Karin talked? The girl looked down guiltily.

'' I also think your Danny is more than just your 'caretaker'. It is not normal that he is searching for you like this. He is the guy you were talking about at supper, right? ''

Lyna sighed and nodded. Robert patted her shoulder.

'' I'm not judging you kid… there is no need to look like a beaten dog. ''

There was a quiet pause between them.

'' You didn't get to choose, didn't you? ''

She shook her head to confirm his words, still looking at floor.

'' I thought you'd hate me if I'd tell… ''

He grabbed her face to stare into her eyes: '' Kid, kid, kid….Lyna: we would've understand. '' he said soothingly.

'' It's alright Robert… I'm leaving in two days anyway. ''

He pulled her into his arms: '' Ha kid… You've only been here for over a week and I don't want to let you go. I care for you. I see Jeremy all over again and it's like he isn't dead.''

'' You seem to liked my father deeply.'' She pointed out as she withdrew.

He sighed: '' Yes… he was the son I've never had. He was a good man. He was taking care of my daughter. ''

'' You…you don't need to worry, Dena'ee is taking care of me too, you know.'' She stuttered shyly.

'' I imagine, since you want to go back there.'' He said hesitantly.

'' I…I did not want to be his mate… but I was already loving him; just not in the way he would have liked to. It's been almost four months now and... I've learnt to care for him too. '' She confessed slowly.

He only looked at her, quietly telling her he was listening.

'' You remember about the fight I told you? The one where I got the ring? I was fighting to defend my choice… If I would have won, I wouldn't be his, today. ''

'' At the beginning, I was angry at him. For separating me from Ari, for forcing me to do things I did not want to, for imposing his wishes on me… But he remained patient. He tried: he's still trying. ''

''…And right now I must go because, believe me, he will find this place and well… Dena'ee has a temper.''

Xxxxxx

*2 days later. *

She was leaving tomorrow morning, but right now, she was in front of a 'computer'. Mouth hanging opened and eyes asking questions.

'' How? I know it's a video, but why is it there?!''

There was a new video on the net gone viral, a girl fighting a yautja and defeating him. Herself more precisely.

'' Well… there were teenagers when you fought and they all had cell phones… One or two must have put that on Youtube.'' Robert explained.

'' But….can everyone see this!? Can…can yautjas…? ''

The man nodded: '' We are in 2037 kid; everyone can…and judging by the number of views and comments, you are pretty popular. ''

Lyna turned and gripped her head between her hands: ho no…

Xxxxxx

*Dena'ee POV*

Two other arbitrators and himself were sitting at a large table in their HQ in Madison, listening to the ranting of a youngblood. Dena'ee was fuming silently, his eyes burning.

The young male had been explaining to them what happened to him for the last 20 minutes and the black yautja was tired.

'' **You are dismissed. Go**.'' He grunted, waving his hand.

The youngblood bowed and left; his two colleagues turned to him.

'' **Care to explain the situation to us, Elite?** ''

Dena'ee growled deeply in his chest and looked away.

The second arbitrator tapped something on his wrist computer and a hologrammed video began to play in the center of the table.

Lyna was there, fighting with the now gone youngblood. She wounded him gravely and won.

'' **This video is now circulating on the humans primitive form of communication: the 'internet'. Thousands and thousands of humans everywhere on Earth have seen this**. ''

'' **As I said earlier Elite, could we have an explanation? You told us she was not dangerous.** '' The first one hissed.

Dena'ee straightened himself in his chair: '' **You heard the Youngblood; she was defending another human female. **''

The second arbitrator chuckled bitterly: '' **Defending a human female? I thought your mate had been in your family for years! That she had manners and she was tamed! What is this? Doesn't she know it is our right to take anything on Earth that we desire? She wasn't supposed to interfere! **''

'' **My mate has her own opinion of what is right and what is not. She was probably doing what she thought was right!** **She challenged this cocky youngblood and defeated him; there is nothing wrong there**. ''

The first arbitrator scoffed: '' **It seems to me that you have no real control over your female. You did not discipline her properly. I heard you never beat your servants; in my opinion, it is where the problem lies**.''

The second spoke: '' **A good beating to punish slaves, servants or pets is appropriate. It shows them their place and removes the need to defy or disobey**.''

The black yautja shook his head: '' **physically hurting a weaker being does nothing, but make them fear you and wound them. I prefer respect.** ''

His colleagues rose from their seats: '' **well, I advise you to properly train you mate in the future. **''

'' **I hope you will give her an adequate punishment once she returns to you, if she ever does**.''

His mane flared at their comments and he silently pointed them the doors.

The big male sat back with a growled sigh: what had done Pup this time?! The yautja slammed his hand on the table; he was so angry right now. How dared they question him? To give him advises of how to deal with Lyna!? It was none of their business!

Sure, he too was frustrated with his mate and yes she would be punished. But hurting someone was never the solution! Kar'Dan had repeated that to him many times.

The elite's throat tightened; with this video… some humans would recognize her now. He was afraid for her safety.

Xxxxxx

*Lyna POV*

''…How long Jones? '' She asked, bored.

The marshal chuckled: '' A few hours still; I'd say around 4h. ''

Her goodbyes with her mother's family had been hard, harder than she thought it would be. Even Robert cried.

The girl sighed and looked outside, watching the trees and fields passing quickly. The teenager knew she would probably never see those kind of things again; Dena'ee was going to be so angry… She had already been punished when she left…

He wouldn't let her out of the house again, ever. She would spend her days inside, doing something idle or boring. Uria would try to entertain her just like she did some time ago.

Her mate would lecture her for a long time, Lyna could already hear him: 'you disobeyed' 'You could have been hurt' 'What were you thinking? ' ' Don't look at me like that…''

The girl bumped her head against the window. Her life was about to become really, really dull and boring.

Xxxxxx

They arrived in Madison a few hours later, but they did not make it far into the town.

Not long after they entered the city's limits, trucks and jeeps appeared around them blocking their way.

Jones frowned as he stopped the car: '' this isn't good. Stay inside. ''

The man got out to meet the people in front of them whom were getting out of their cars as well. They spoke for a minute, but one of the strangers pulled a gun out and pointed it at Jones. She knew what a gun was, Dena'ee had showed her one, once. Her mate had told her it was dangerous and to never touch it if she ever saw one. Lyna froze and quickly went outside and jogged to the group.

'' What do you want? Leave us alone! '' She growled to the armed guy.

'' You girl, are coming with us.''

They most likely wanted to have her for themselves to get the reward. One way or another, she was going to the arbitrators. She turned to her escort: '' you can go Jones; I'll be alright.''

'' I won't le—''

'' Go: I'm fine! '' She said in a harder tone.

The marshal slowly backed away and climbed into his car, before leaving.

She placed her attention back on the strangers: '' I understand that you want the money for yourselves. Just bring me to the yautjas. ''

They all looked at each other curiously: '' Nope. Why would we do that? You're a fucking hero! '' the guy exclaimed, putting his gun back into his pants.

….?

'' I do not… understand. '' Lyna said, confused.

'' We saw you on the net: you gave that alien what he deserved! You saved that young girl! ''

They were all nodding.

'' We made sure you would not be delivered to those beasts! ''

The teenager shook her head: '' I'm sorry to disappoint you all, but I _asked_ to be delivered: my home isn't here. ''

'' What? '' ''Are you fucking crazy?'' '' You're human girl! ''

There were numerous comments of this kind. She rolled her eyes.

'' Hum… could you show we the way to the arbitrators station, please? I don't know the place. ''

The group burst out laughing, slapping each other shoulders and knees.

Had she said something funny?

Gun guy chuckled: '' Kid, most of us are on their list. We can't go there nor we'll bring you to them either. ''

They were…they were rebels.

She gulped: '' Then, would you indicate me the way, so I can go home?'' She said coldly.

He shook his head: '' No. ''

She began to walk away: '' It was a pleasure; I'll ask someone else.''

A man stepped in front of her: '' You aren't going anywhere. '' He grunted.

Fear and anger started to fill her: '' Move. '' She growled.

They were like ten; there was no way out for her… not by running, anyway.

'' Sorry kid, but you are coming with us. Orders. ''

She backed away of a few steps: '' I can't follow you. I don't want to stay here. I don't want to fight with you, but if you refuse to let me go I will! '' She said hesitantly.

Lyna didn't wish to battle with them, she was still sore from her previous fight and they were humans! They all stood awkwardly, everyone looking at everyone.

'' Kid…you are alone. We are 11 and others are coming. Just…follow us. ''

'' I do _not _desire to follow you nor to stay on Earth. '' She ground out slowly.

Gun guy sighed and made a quick sign with his hand.

A man came forward and extended his hand: '' Come.''

She breathed deeply and didn't budge.

He tried to grab her, but she rapidly move out of the way. They did that for a moment and not once he was able to even touch her nor did she hit him.

'' What are you doing? Take her! ''

'' I can't she's too fast! ''

The Gun guy sighed and ordered two others to join in.

Lyna adopted the adequate fighting stance for a fight of one against many, like Dena'ee taught her.

They all came at once; this time she was done playing.

She dodged, avoided, escaped and… attacked.

They were circling her, their backs to her; all of them clutching a part of their anatomy.

'' What the hell? '' '' What happened?'' '' Just bring her guys! ''

It happened a few more times, then they became tired; one drew a pocket knife out.

She smirked and deployed her wrist blades, a metallic sound resounding in the air. Judging by the look on their faces, they knew that sound well.

Another truck arrived; she didn't care. She would fight until she'd pass out.

Xxxxxx

*Unknown POV*

He sighed when they arrived on the place; as he had thought, they were incapable to do the job quickly.

The small man beside him replaced his glasses nervously for like the tenth time.

'' I told you! It's a bad idea! ''

The man rolled his eyes: '' I want to meet her. I want to talk to her. Which is not done if we don't have her. ''

They got out of the truck, the short man following him closely, obviously scared.

'' Have you not seen her!? I'm an expert; listen to me! ''

'' I'm listening…'' He drawled, exasperated.

'' First of all, the armor. Look at it: it's obviously good material and expertly crafted! The loincloth: it is soft looking and a beautiful tissue! Her yautja is rich; someone important! Which is why she appears on top of their stupid list saying to bring her alive and unharmed! See her necklace with the gem? She is some yautja mate; some rich and important yautja . You don't want him on your back! That girl is no slave or servant; she is what they call a 'hunting partner'. We saw that video; she knows how to fight! Please, let's head back I don't want to die! '' The little man whined as he pulled uselessly on his arm.

The man patted his shoulder: '' Her being on top of their list and her fighting skills are the reasons we want her on_ our_ side; not theirs. She saved that girl; she's a good one!''

The tall man advanced in the melee in front of him; the girl was moving swiftly between his men. She wasn't really harming them; just putting them out of action.

'' SSTTTOOPPP! '' He bellowed.

Everyone halted and looked at him; as soon as the girl saw him her eyes widened…His did too.

Taking the opportunity, one of his men came behind her and knocked her out.


	22. Chapter 22

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story. Thanks to the reviewers!

Chapter 22:

*Lyna POV*

Her head was killing her; her vision was troubled for a moment before her senses came back to her fully.

The girl slowly sat, all the while holding her head. She was a bit disoriented, but she remembered everything and now she was upset. Why had they attacked her like this? She had done nothing to them…

Lyna noticed she wasn't wearing her armor anymore; this one was discarded on a chair in the corner of the room she was currently in.

Looking around, the teenager rose: there was a window covered by metal grilles, a bed and a chair. It was rather small.

Walking to the door, she rattled it a few times: it was locked.

She took the time to glance at herself: she was wearing human clothing and it was strange. They had put on her camo pants, a bra and white T-shirt over it.

She went to her armor: all her weapons were gone. Lyna growled and hit the the wall: they had no right to take her things like that! They were locking her in there and unarmed, they had knocked her out from behind: they were dishonorable beings!

The teenager gently let her head hit the wall facing her: sneaky creatures, indeed.

Her own specie had her prisoner! It was outrageous; after she just helped her mother and that girl! She snorted: she wasn't coming back here ever even if Dena'ee lets her! Damn them all; leave them to Cetanu!

Lyna felt resentment and bitterness now. She should have obey her mate and stay home.

Knocks resounded: '' Are you going to attack me if I enter in there? ''

It was the tall male who had arrived at the end of the fight.

'' **I will hunt you down and take your skull, dishonorable insect**! '' She snarled viciously in yautjan.

'' Wht did she say? '' He asked someone else.

The teenager heard a nervous voice: '' Hum…she-she basically said that she'd like to kill you.''

So…there was a human here understanding yautjan…

'' I would appreciate if you don't try to kill me. I'd just like to talk with you.'' The deep voice said again.

Lyna kicked the door, frustrated: '' You could have said so and not keep me prisoner here you bastard! ''

'' Well I'm getting in! ''

The door opened and they faced each other; it really was the man from yesterday. A tiny male was accompanying him, practically hiding behind his massive form.

She stared at him once more: how? The girl frowned and shook her head; it couldn't be him. She had seen him die…it was impossible. No…he would look a lot older than this…

She could tell her face was reminding him of someone…he was staring at her too.

Straigtening herself, she asked in a hard tone: '' Who are you? And don't you dare lie to me! ''

'' I could ask you the same question.'' He said evenly.

'' I am me. But you… you look just like him. '' She grumbled.

It was really making her uneasy; it was like looking at a ghost or something.

'' You have her eyes. '' The man said.

The small man got out from behind his friend back and looked at her: '' Are you two knowing each other or some-something? ''he stuttered

Lyna glanced at him; he was short, tiny and was wearing glasses…And obviously afraid of her.

She grinned like a wolf and bent down to his eyes level, trying to scare him on purpous:

'' And who might you be little man?''

''I-I… I'm Leonard. '' He mumbled hiding again.

She growled loudly and he squealed, making her chuckled.

'' Fine men you are surrounding yourself with. '' She said derisively.

'' Stop trying to frighten him. He is a genius, a scientific. '' The man defended him.

Lyna simply hummed and stared at him; she knew that guy. It was actually a person from her past that she remembered. However, his name or what he represented to her was escaping her brain.

'' And what is your name? '' she asked.

'' Christopher Owens.'' He told her.

She froze at the sound of her family name and breathed deeply.

'' And yours? ''

'' Lyna Owens. '' She said with a fake smile.

Xxxxxx

'' Your mother never liked me.''

'' I can see why.'' She said sweetly as she crossed her arms and leaned over the table separating them.

This guy was arrogant and annoying, he was over 35 years old for sure and acted and talked like a teenager.

He glared at her: '' Explain to me…please. Tell me what happened. You're the last one to have seen Jeremy alive. ''

'' Well, Uncle… He was beheaded and I was taken. End of the story, let me go.'' She grunted.

He sighed: '' So stubborn… Just like _her_.''

'' If you'd like to know, I am on Earth because of her: I brought her back.''

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously: '' You smuggled a human out of their damned planet… You really are my niece.'' He smirked.

Lyna shrugged: '' It wasn't easy… and I will have to pay for my mother's freedom.''

Christopher scowled: '' Do you mean that your Yautja husband is after you? ''

The girl gave her most serious face: '' What I mean is my mate is searching for me and nothing will prevent him from finding me. It would be best if you all aren't around when that happens.''

'' Eager to go back to him, I see.'' He scoffed.

She looked away: '' My life is there; not here. Now release me; I just want to go home and forget I've met you and your gang of dishonorable beings.'' She said scornfuly.

He shook his head: '' What have you become? My brother didn't raise you like that! ''

'' Your brother didn't raise me. '' She snapped.

Her uncle placed his hands flat on the table: '' You speak their language fluently, you know how to fight, you know them. You would be a real asset to our group! ''

'' I said no; are you deaf? ''

'' Damn! You brought a human back here; you've beaten one of them! You're a fucking human too! Help us! '' He shouted.

'' H'ko'' she growled.

Christopher sighed, defeated: '' We have much to tell each other… but Leonard would like to talk with you and learn more: he is our expert in yautjas… Just…listen and don't try to scare him. ''

He patted her shoulder and left the interrogation room.

The scientific entered and sat himself before fidgeting with his pen and notepad.

'' Can I as-ask you questions? ''

She spread her arms wide: '' Nothing is stopping you.''

'' Hum… Describe yourself to me…what you did on their planet; what you do now.''

'' I was a pet first… A friend to someone who needed one. Then I was trained to fight and became a hunting partner after my brother's Chiva. My brother wants to be a healer; when he left for the Academy… his older brother decided to take me as his mate. That's all.''

Leonard was quickly writing then looked back to her: '' what kind of food do you eat? ''

She was about to answer, then grinned: '' We roast humans and nibble on their legs! ''

He gulped and she laughed hard; his face was priceless.

The short man frowned at let out an exasperate sigh: '' This is not funny! You are exactly like your stupid uncle! ''

'' ho you think this is a joke? I think I'm hungry! ''

She rose and went to him before poking his arms. '' Hum…you're a bit thin, but it will do.''

'' Stop that! '' He shrieked as he batted her hands away.

Her uncle's head appeared in the doorway: '' Lyna, I know it's fun, but take this seriously.''

The teenager rolled her eyes and sat back: '' We eat fruits, grains and meats like everyone else.''

'' If I understood correctly, you were taken very young. Who got in charge of your education? ''

'' There is a female Felan who serves us. She and my mate raised me. My brother taught me their language, he taught me how to read and write as well; in English and in Yautjan. I've read all the books there is in our house and they educated me properly. They showed me proper language, manners and the etiquette of the yautjan society. I've learnt how to count too. ''

Where did he think she was coming from? A jungle? A Hard Meat family?!

Leonard seemed surprised; he was still taking notes when she spoke again:

'' What? Did you think because I was among yautjas that I was left to fend for myself and taught nothing? I am no commoner, dear.'' She scoffed.

He shook his head: '' That I know _dear_; just by looking at you I knew your master was someone rich or high ranked. ''

She snapped: '' then stop asking stupid questions! ''

He raised his hands to calm her: '' Alright, alright miss temper. Let's talk about your mate. ''

She sighed: '' he is a yautja. ''

He gave a look over his glasses: '' Details would be appreciate.''

'' He is tall and a very skilled fighter. '' she smirked.

The scientific groaned and wrote that anyway. '' When and why he decided to take you as his mate? ''

'' A bit over four months ago…and why? '' She sighed and shook her head. '' I really don't know… He could have had anyone he wanted. Another species, any human, a yautja female… And he picked me. Furthermore, my mate never liked humans… his own father apparently loathed them. You will have to ask him personally if you truly want to know.''

The man was listening to her attentively, passionate. '' And…is there any ritual about it? Did you have any say? ''

'' No…I could voice my opinion, but the choice belonged to him. However, since I didn't want to be his mate, I had the right as a female to challenge him.''

She pulled the Arbitrator's ring from her pocket and made it roll to Leonard. He grabbed it and hold the piece of metal as if it was diamond, his eyes almost watering.

'' I took that from him in the fight, but I lost.''

'' HO MY GOD! HOLY JESUS AND MARY! A ring! A true one! '' The erudite exclaimed, excited.

She rolled her eyes, but just then, he threw it back to her with a shriek as if he was burnt. Leonard rose from his chair, stepped away from her and shouted shakily to Christopher:

'' YOU MORON! I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD NOT HAVE TAKEN HER! ''

Her uncle jogged in the room: '' What's the matter now? ''

'' Look at her ring! ''

He leaned toward her: '' Yeah…it's an alien hair ring. So? ''

The scientific face palmed himself: '' Of course he wouldn't know… IT'S AN ARBITRATOR'S RING YOU IDIOT! Her mate is a fucking arbitrator! We will all die! ''

The tall man's eyes widened and turned to her: '' Your boyfriend is an Arbitrator!? What the fuck Lyna! '' he said with a mix of disgust and fright.

She shrugged: '' I don't see what the big deal with Arbitrators is…everyone seemed to be scared of them…. They are here to make justice and protect other yautjas.''

'' I bet it's something _he_ told you eh? '' he snorted.

Leonard was having a panic attack beside them; he was weakly mumbling to himself.

'' They are monsters! '' The other Owens raged.

'' Anyway… You know why now it would be best if you just let me go… Keeping me here, is only causing problems… To you. '' she pointed at them.

He came to her and planted his face right in front of hers: '' 'anyway', that's what you say!? ANYWAY!?'' He yelled.

Lyna rose, refusing to be intimidated by him. '' I cannot judge or discuss something I haven't witnessed. There is no proofs of what you are saying to me.'' She growled.

She had written so many of Dena'ee's reports…If there was executions and useless deaths, she would have seen it. Sure, he was choosing the reports, but… the number of them she translated; it was almost impossible she had never noticed anything!

'' Proofs? Evidences? That's what you want; you will have them! ''

The erudite padded to him, knowing what he wanted to do: '' I don't think it's a good idea Christopher. '' he whispered.

'' She needs to open her eyes! '' He snarled.

'' Don't be cruel…''

'' What are you talking about? '' Lyna asked, curious about what they were talking.

Leonard shook his head and pulled Christopher out of the room.

Xxxxxx

*Leonard POV*

He could see his tall friend was deeply bothered and told him to breath by the nose.

'' She has no idea, Chris, don't do that and let her go. '' he said gently.

The black haired man turned sharply to him: '' Let her go? She's my niece Leonard! The only family I have left! She looks like him so much…''

The erudite patted his arm: '' It's true… she could pass for your daughter, you know. Why don't you tell her that if you want her so much to stay?''

Christopher rubbed his face tiredly: '' Believe me… her mother must have said that to her too. I won't make her feel guilty by saying these kind of things to her. ''

'' Then why are you so affected by the situation?'' he asked.

His stretched an arm in the door direction: '' Since she was two years old, I babysitted her, I prepared her meals, I've put her to bed… I even organized her birthday parties for God's sake! ''

He sighed: '' Jeremy was gone often… his place among the rebels took most of his time and Karin wasn't there anymore. You know my parents died young… I was 9 and Jeremy 19. My brother took care of me… And I took care of Lyna. ''

Leonard knew a bit of this story, but not that much…He had no idea.

'' They were all I had… And in one night… My big brother and the child I almost considered mine vanished. ''

Leonard jumped when Christopher hit the wall: '' Look at her now; she's a killing machine practically married to one of them! A freaking Arbitrator! She doesn't even _wish_ to stay.''

The smaller man came nearer: '' I know, Chris, I know… She's not your 5 years old kid anymore… But she's your niece. Lyna is old enough to choose for herself… You cannot keep her prisoner here.''

'' I won't; but I'm going to show her what her yautjas are doing here no matter what. After that, I'll let her go if she wishes to.''

Xxxxxx

*Lyna POV two days later*

'' Where are we going and why couldn't I wear my armor or at least have my weapons?''

'' It draws too much attention. You don't need your weapons: I'm there to watch over you.'' Her uncle said.

She scoffed: '' I feel so safe.''

He told her to shut up and they walked silently to a large place filled with people. The crowd was shouting angrily, shouting and yelling, some even had their fists up.

The girl slowed her steps; she had a feeling she wouldn't like what Christopher was about to show her. There was a stage like elevation, maybe 1 or 2 meter high.

'' Why are we here Uncle? I don't like that; I want to leave.'' The teenager said nervously as she completely halted.

Christopher grabbed her arm tightly: '' You will see. It doesn't please me to bring you here, but you need to look at the reality once for all. You will remain calm, you will not scream and you will not run. I'm sorry for what you're about to see, but it's for your own good.'' He told her in a serious tone.

Lyna gulped, what was going on? Her belly was tightening uncomfortably, making her nauseous.

Suddenly, the mob roared even louder and the girl looked at the stage: people were dragged there by yautjas, Arbitrators more precisely. Their hands were tied behind their backs and the yautjas made them kneel, facing the crowd.

The teenager turned to her companion: '' Uncle…? ''

'' Just. Look. '' He ordered her in a hard tone, placing his other hand on her shoulder and putting her back to his chest.

There were 9 humans and 8 of them were accompanied by an Arbitrator. Her heart began to race; she had a a feeling their lives was about to end soon… No. It couldn't be; there were 2 teenagers and three women among them…

Her heart utterly stopped when she saw the ninth Arbitrator: Dena'ee. He was fully armored and he was pacing in front of the captives, telling loudly their crimes and their sentence to the mob.

Death. They were all sentenced to die.

Her eyes watered and she weakly whispered: '' **Dena'ee**…''

The Arbitrators all aligned themselves behind the humans, waiting for the Elite's order.

It was like the blood began to flow back into her veins and Lyna started to fight against her uncle's grasp.

'' Calm down Lyna! You'll get us killed! '' He hissed.

Enraged and panicking, the girl hit him and quickly evaded the man, racing toward the stage.

She pushed people, not caring, all the while staring at Dena'ee who had just released his wrist blades, copied by his colleagues.

The teenager yelled at him, but the crowd was too loud. She shoved and growled and hit, but the mass in front of her was too dense.

Tears were rolling on her cheeks as she advanced, her brain focusing on getting to the stage.

Only a few meters was separating her from the platform now; she heard her mate giving another order: They all raised their weapons, their arms waiting for the final signal.

The girl sobbed and pushed whoever was blocking her way.

She stopped when Dena'ee's booming voice resounded: '' **Execute them!** ''

She heard the disgusting noise their blades made when they cut the victims' necks. Lyna could not take her eyes from the scene.

The teenager screamed; a shrill sound filled with horror and fear. Immediately, Dena'ee's head turned toward, having probably recognized her voice.

They stared at each other; her crying and him immobile. She slowly shook her head at him, stumbled back a bit and sprinted through the crowd.

Lyna distantly heard both her uncle and her mate shouting for her; she didn't care.

Xxxxxx

She had been running for the last 15 minutes, sobbing and shaking her head. The girl did not even know where she was going, she was turning left, then right, then going straight…

After a while she stopped to breathe a bit, completely exhausted. The teenager leaned on a wall and let out a loud sob: how? Why?

How could she had been so naïve? How could he lied to her like that? To hide something so big from her? Her mate had just killed a young woman in front of her…Like he was butchering meat.

It-it was just…wrong. She couldn't believe it, but her eyes hadn't lied.

These people were kneeling, hands tied….they were killed dishonorably. They had been accused of rebellion, was it even true?

She heard footsteps and the girl turned her head in time to see her uncle jogging toward her.

'' Lyna… I'm sorry… I didn't know you would react like that.''

She shook her head: '' You were right… But it's not just that…'' She sniffed as she rubbed her eyes.

Tears were like the endless flow of a river: they wouldn't cease. Christopher awkwardly patted her back until a loud roar made them jump.

Blue, electrical threads and shimmers took form before the Owens, gradually showing a furious Yautja.

'' **Take your filthy hands off of my mate! '**' Dena'ee growled.

Christopher was frozen at her side and whispered: '' I know that black guy; he's their boss. The worst of them.''

This sentence further broke her heart.

Lyna rose and placed herself in front of her uncle, enraged: '**' Explain to me what I've just seen! NOW!** '' she snarled at the Arbitrator.

'' **Lyna…listen I**\- **it's my job**-''

'' **NO! I won't accept this miserable excuse from you! You just killed a young woman in front of me! Their hands were tied behind their backs! This is dishonorable!** ''

He removed his biomask and tried to come nearer: '' **Please…you have to understand…**'' the big male said, reaching for her.

The teenager recoiled: '' **How could you lie to me? How could you hide something like that from me!?** '' she sobbed.

'' **I didn't want to upset you**—''

'' **And what? Even if I never knew about it YOU ARE MURDERING HUMANS! **'' she yelled.

Christopher stood still behind her, surprised by the exchange. The tall dark yautja was lightly bowing his head and hunching his shoulders as if he was ashamed.

Then it clicked; The Butcher, this Black plague was Lyna's mate…

'' **Please Pup….stop crying… come back with me**. '' Dena'ee pleaded.

'' **Come back with you!? REALLY!? I'm ashamed to have ever been your mate! You disappoint me! I don't want to be associated to the likes of you! You're a dishonorable Badblood! A murderer!** '' she shrieked to him.

He froze, abashed by her accusations then shook his head: '' **you are coming with me, that's all.** ''

'' **I won't; I do not consider you my mate anymore! **'' She pulled the chain at her neck, breaking it and threw the necklace at his feet.

He made a sad noise, his whined purr: '' **Pup… Lyna…**''

She cried harder: '' **Tell Uria I'm sorry for not coming back and that I love her. Ari'dan will know I'm waiting for him, but tell him nonetheless. And you… I don't want to ever see you again! All you ever did was hurt me: this, was the last time!** ''

She turned her back to him and began to walk away: '' I will stay on Earth uncle.'' She muttered in English.

Lyna heard him bent and grab the necklace, He was still making his sound of sadness; the yautja way of crying, then he bellowed:

'' **You are mine! I will not just let you leave like that!** ''

The girl turned her head to him: '**' I'm no one's. I am my own person: I'm a free human now.**''


	23. Chapter 23

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story. Thanks to the reviewers!

Chapter 23:

*Lyna POV*

'' It's been over a week Lyna… I think you should do something else beside training and sitting here.'' Christopher gently said to her as he entered the room.

The teenager shrugged: '' I don't feel like doing anything.'' She mumbled against her bent knees.

The girl was sitting on her bed, looking outside. Lyna had been with her uncle in the rebels HQ in Madison for over 11 days now. He had given her a real bedroom near his own.

Lyna just felt empty; as if her world had shifted, changed completely. All her beliefs were crumbling on themselves. Her truths weren't true anymore and she was still shaken by the recent events.

Hesitantly, Christopher placed a hand on her shoulder: '' come; you need to eat and supper is being served in the cafeteria. ''

They went down to the huge room where over twenty people were eating and talking, all of them sitting at long tables.

Her uncle led her to an empty place and went to retrieve food. In the corner of her sight, she saw Leonard coming toward her; he smiled at her in a gentle way and sat himself in front of her.

'' How are you doing today, Lyna? ''

'' I'm fine.'' She said half heartedly.

'' You're not fine girl. You could speak with me if you want; I will listen. '' the short man proposed.

'' Why? ''

He chuckled: '' Well I am always curious about them and your uncle doesn't quite grasp why you're so…disturbed by the situation. For him you've just been freed or I don't know. He does not understand.''

Lyna sighed deeply: '' What do you want to know? ''

Leonard shrugged: '' tell me why you are so…shocked, sad.''

She crossed her arms over the table and placed her head over them: '' Where should I start? My mate, no, Dena'ee, is not the person I have seen a few days ago. He-he is not like that! Since I was a pup he was my model, a kind of invincible figure. Hell, he was for every kid around the neighborhood. He was the tallest, the strongest, he is handsome and he is an Arbitrator… Dena'ee never fails, never falls; no one had ever beaten him in anything. That's something, but you see, he is also good. He never lies, he doesn't beat his servants and he is fair. I've always look up to him and now… I have seen his true face…or at least the one he shows here on Earth. It is hard to believe for me. ''

Leonard was silently nodding, a slight frown on his face. '' Well I can assure you the Black Arbitrator is nothing like that here. He is _the_ terror around, every children's nightmare. ''

Christopher arrived with food and continued: '' That damn yautja is clever: he always make our plans fail! He has eyes everywhere! We had tried many times to bring him down and it never worked. ''

Lyna stiffened at the mention of them trying to kill Dena'ee.

She moved her attention to the food and scowled: the food was completely disgusting here… the teenager scrunched up her nose at it and her uncle snorted.

'' You're so difficult. I don't see what's wrong with the food here! ''

It was Leonard who intervened: '' Chris, she ate all her life fresh, natural food. It is also different from there. Your niece is not used to the tastes here.''

The erudite picked up fruits and gave it to her.

'' yeah, hamburgers are not good enough for you princess? ''

'' I don't like that. You don't have fresh meat, you don't have fresh bread…'' She complained.

Christopher rolled her eyes.

She looked back at Leonard: '' And…I love him. I'm disappointed, shocked, disgusted… but I still love him. I wish I could forget him, but I cannot. ''

Xxxxxx

*Uria POV*

She found her big boy asleep on the sofa again, a bottle of C'ntlip resting beside it. She shook her head and went to kneel by him, deposing her hand on his arm.

'' **Wake up dear**.''

The tall male slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the light and sat up. Uria sat beside him:

'' **Dena'ee… C'ntlip is not food nor water. You can't keep going on like this.** ''

The arbitrator rumbled deeply, probably feeling ill from all that alcohol.

'' **She said I was a Bad blood and a murderer and that she was ashamed to have ever been my mate**…'' He said drunkenly.

Uria made a sad face and stroked his cheek gently: '' **My boy… I'm not as naïve as Lyna; I always knew things were happening on Earth. It was the way you looked at her sometimes… the slightest guilt in your eyes. I'm not judging you; but her… she had not a clue. Lyna is probably more wounded than you now. Her hero is not as white as she thought he was**.''

He bent the bottle, verifying if it was empty and let it fall: '' **S' my…job**.'' He slurred.

The green female shook her head again: '**' It is, but you always have a choice Dena'ee. You choose to act that way. I understand that it was expected of you, but you could have refused.** ''

The black yautja tried to get up and the servant helped him, barely able to support his heavy weight.

'' **I love her…** '' he whined in a forlorn trill.

'' **hush, I know you do.** '' she said trying to walk him to his bedroom.

'' **I won't let…let her stay there. She is mine. My human. My mate…**'' He growled.

Uria sighed; that's the kind of speech and thinking that led them to the actual situation.

Climbing the stairs was a real challenge, getting him in bed was another one.

'' **I'm not done…done drinking. I want more c'ntlip**.'' He groaned.

'' **You've been drunk since you arrived; five days in a row. It is enough.** '' She said in a hard tone.

The servant sat him on his bed and began to remove his wrist guards. Dena'ee started to make his whined purr, his way of expressing his sadness.

He grabbed her and hugged her tightly to him: '' **I don't want to be here without her… I want to live with her at my side. My chest aches at the thought of never having her in my arms again.**''

The green female began to cry silently: he was a mess. She had never, not once seen the Arbitrator in this state. Uria too, wanted her daughter back here.

She tried to comfort him and petted his dreadlocks: '' **My boy…Dena'ee. Lyna loves you. Give her some time; let her be among other humans for a while**. ''

He shook his head: '**' They will poison her mind… she will become like them and hate us. Pup must come back here as soon as possible. I will bring her back even if she fights and shouts. … I will keep her here even she hates me'**'

Uria closed her eyes: it was not the way of things. The right one anyway. She looked back at Dena'ee; his hold around her was now slack and he was slowly leaning toward the mat, falling asleep.

She aided him and placed the furs over him; noticing he was clutching something.

The green female sighed and pulled on the silver chain: Lyna's mate necklace. She stared at it for a while and put it on the bed side table.

Xxxxxx

*Ari'dan POV*

'' **You are an idiot! **'' he roared at his brother's face on the communicator.

Ari didn't let a chance to his brother to further talk.

'' **I told you something like that would happen and you did not listen! **''

The grey blue yautja stopped when he saw his older brother's face; he wasn't well. His sister had rejected him…

Ari'dan sighed: '' **what happens now?**''

'' **I am bringing her back; that is what happens**.''

The younger sibling rolled his eyes and crossed his arms: '**' She rejected you. She told you she didn't want to see you again. Right now it is her wish; respect that. I'll go on Earth as soon as my first 5 months end. I'll talk with her and see what I can do… If she doesn't want to come back I'm telling you: I'm moving on Earth when I'm done at the Academy**.''

The Arbitrator shook his head: '' **It is not even up for discussion: she is coming back here, no matter what**.''

Ari'dan frowned: '**' You see: that's your problem. You always act like this and she hates to be told what to do! You cannot control her like that! If she's not coming back you'll just have to accept that she doesn't want you anymore. Rightfully so. I can't believe it myself! Humans Dena'ee!? Why?** ''

His brother's mandibles stretched themselves fully: '' **I do not have to explain myself to you foolish little brother!** ''

The future healer shrugged: '' **As you wish**. '' he said flatly as he shut off the communicator.

Stupid brother.

Of course Lyna would be devastated knowing he was slaying humans like that! And seeing it of her own eyes!?

As he thought, she is now waiting for him or so said Dena'ee. He would have come anyway.

The young yautja sighed and flopped on his bed; he just hope Dena'ee wouldn't chase her and bring her back here against her will.

Xxxxxx

One week later.

*Lyna POV*

She, Leonard and Christopher were sitting in the little parlor in her uncle's quarters

Christopher joined his hands and breathed: '' Lyna…now that you will stay here for a while… I would like to ask you something. I've already asked you, but now the situation has changed. I would like your…assistance. ''

She snorted: '' I won't place bombs for you and kill Yautjas! ''

'' Of course not… You would not do that. But your fighting skills and your understanding of their language and culture could help us greatly.''

'' Leonard speaks yautjan too.'' She pointed out.

The said man raised his index: '' I have basic knowledge… And my pronunciation is not the best.''

The teenager rolled her eyes.

'' Listen… you saved that girl the other day. Why? '' Her uncle demanded.

His niece shrugged: '' I knew what awaited her and she didn't want to follow that Youngblood.''

The tall male leaned forward: '' Well, what if I told you it happens every day here, in this town? ''

Frowning, the girl asked: '' What do you mean? They cannot take that much people! ''

Christopher shook his head: '' …not abducting people; I'm talking about something else. There are two brothels here in Madison. Human brothels for Yautjas. Women are imprisoned there, forced to…do things.''

This was scandalous. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Again, the teenager found herself disappointed in a race she looked up to.

''It is…unfortunate, but what do you want me to do about it? I'm just me. '' She mumbled.

It was Leonard who spoke first: '' We can't go there with our group: it would draw too much attention. Regrettably, our men aren't trained enough in combat to infiltrate the place and take it over. We would need your skills.''

The scientist gave a hard look to her uncle and placed a gentle hand on her arm: '' But you don't need to help us now; I know you are still digesting the recent events. You need to learn the culture here first and adapt. ''

Christopher shouted at the door: '' You can let the girl in! ''

Surprised, Lyna turned herself to look at the newcomer; it was a young female with wild curly red hair. However, she could not be a day over fourteen. Maybe fifteen.

The black haired teen cocked a brow: ''…And who's that?''

Her uncle smiled: '' That is Amy! One of our best elements! ''

''One of your best elements is a thirteen years old girl? '' She scoffed.

The said girl raised a fist: '' I'M FOURTEEN YOU BIG IDIOT! ''

Lyna stood form the couch and snarled in a very much frightening Yautja way. Immediately, the kid shut up and gulped.

'' How can she make a sound like that?! '' She squealed.

Leonard patted Amy's shoulder: '' Yautjas use body language and sounds like this to express their feelings. She probably practiced all her life to do it.''

The girl looked back at Lyna, then Christopher: '' It's true that she looks like you Boss.''

Her uncle nodded: '' Yes. Amy you remember what we discussed a few days ago? Well, you start now.''

Lyna pointed at the girl: '' You mean that, this Kainde amedha bait will be the one to…teach me? ''

'' Indeed.''

Xxxxxx

Amy and Lyna were sitting in front of one other, a staring contest was going at its full force.

They were in Amy's bedroom; both sitting with their legs crossed on the bed.

'' I don't know why you dress in these baggy clothes.''

'' I don't know why you don't tie that mane of yours.'' She replied back.

The red head snorted: '' You're one to talk: your hair are reaching your butt.''

'' I am proud of my mane.''

''So am I.''

They glared at each other for another few minutes and Lyna sighed: '' Okay. That's it. ''

The young woman rose from the bed, annoyed.

'' Why are you here anyway pup? '' Lyna asked.

The teenager puffed her chest: '' I'm a thief. The best of the best and I can enter any building, open any door.''

'' Really? Like, you have your way with locks? ''

She nodded: '' Every single lock. I've never met one that could resist me.''

That was impressive; no wonder her uncle kept her around. Lyna sighed, they had a bad start.

She presented her hand to the girl: '' I'm sorry I scared you with my growl earlier. ''

Amy grabbed and shook her hand, smiling: '' It's fine; it was really impressive! You sounded like a mountain lion. I never thought a person could do that.''

Lyna thought of Kiba; if Amy had been scared with her, she would piss herself hearing the big male.

'' I have a friend on Yautja prime who is way scarier than me. I swear he almost roars like a Yautja! ''

The red head was now excited and began to walk around the room, picking stuff and clothes around.

'' We are gonna do so much you and I! And I want you to tell me of their planet and everything! ''

Amy threw her a baseball cap and a shirt: '' Put that on: we're going out!''


	24. Chapter 24

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story. Thanks to the reviewers!

Chapter 24:

*Lyna POV*

'' Tell your niece to cease this at once Christopher! '' Leonard hissed at her uncle, who was calmly looking at a map of the town.

She had been chasing him all afternoon: today, he was her prey… and an easy one at that. The girl had tackled him to the floor thrice, got him in a trap four times and imprisoned him once in a room.

It was good; she hadn't loose her stealth.

The erudite's hands flew in the air: '' Tell this- this creature to leave me alone! ''

Christopher turned toward them: '' What had she done to put you in such state?''

The teenager walked forward: '' I was only playing; I did not harm him! ''

'' Only playing? ONLY PLAYING?! She jumped on me like a wild feline, I got stuck head down in traps and tied many time… she even caged me in the furnitures room! '' He screeched.

Lyna shrugged.

Her uncle sighed: '' Is that true Lyna? ''

She looked away and nodded.

Christopher rubbed a hand over his tired face: '' Leonard, you can go: I will talk with Lyna.''

The small man went out and the girl dragged herself closer when her uncle beckoned her.

'' You've been with us for over a month: you should know what a proper behavior is by now. '' he scolded her.

'' But I was only playing… '' She muttered.

'' Hunting people around like that is not okay. ''

'' I am bored Uncle; I have nothing to do, I have no friends here… ''

'' Amy's your friend.'' He pointed out.

'' She's fourteen and you always send her out doing Paya knows what.''

The longer she stayed around, the harder she found it to be here. People here didn't like her much since they knew she had been Dena'ee's mate. They were always glaring at her as if it was her fault or something. Some were looking at her with pity.

She felt alone and discarded, rejected.

A few were even scared of her, certain she was here to kill them. Watching her train and pointing at her.

She told that to her uncle and he drew her into his arms: '' It's not your fault… It will take some time. Most people here have lost someone dear to them because of the yautjas. Even because of the Black Arbitrator. ''

The girl bowed her head: Dena'ee again…

'' Uncle… I told you about Ari'dan right? ''

He nodded.

'' He should be here soon. I don't want you all to panick: my brother is not dangerous nor is he violent. ''

Christopher frowned: '' It doesn't really please me Lyna… I don't think it's a good idea. ''

'' He is my family; I must see him. ''

Her uncle growled: '' I'm your family, Karin is your family: not these aliens.''

She shook her head: '' But he is. Ari is the person who counts the most for me…And he must be done in the Academy right now.''

Christopher began to pace the room: '' I don't understand you; not at all. You were abducted Lyna! ABDUCTED. How could you feel anything but anger or bitterness toward them! They are arrogant and ugly beings! ''

''They are not like that! They gave me anything I needed and I was not mistreated! They raised me well and Ari is my best friend and brother! **You should not talk about what you do not know!** '' She snarled, growling the end in yautjan.

He pointed the door: '' Out.''

Christopher hated that language. She let out a groan of frustration and stormed out of the room, angry.

Xxxxxx

*Kiba POV*

He was hauling a huge skull on his shoulder and a pelt on the other: their hunt had been successful. The tall male snorted; if it hadn't been it would have been really disappointing. Over a whole month lentght for a hunt! Before he never minded going away for that long: now he was eager to be home.

'' **Slow down Boy, we'll arrive in a few minutes anyway**.'' Grunted Hor'jin.

'' **My females are waiting for me!** '' He said with content.

The Yautja scoffed: '' **They are waiting to fly from you and shout at you! There is only Jana who doesn't mind you**.''

'' **She knows what's best for her**.''

His master lightly slapped the back of his head and Kiba chuckled. They finally arrived home and called the servants.

'' **put that away**.'' Hor'jin ordered pointing at their hunt trophies.

The servants bowed and began the gather their stuff. Kiba turned away and headed toward the door, but Hor'jin caught him.

'' **Where are you going Boy? We just arrived**! ''

The man frowned and looked away guiltily.

The hunter placed his hands on his hips: '' **I see**.''

Hor'jin yelled at the head of the servants: '' **Maya! Make sure supper's ready when we come back: we're gonna pay a visit to the Arbitrator!** ''

Kiba grinned and waited for his friend to follow him.

They were almost there when the yautja spoke: '' **The things I do for you human…**'' he mumbled.

The man shrugged: '' **I do stuff for you too! **''

'' **Like what?** ''

'' **Well… I'm your hunting partner. I help. And if your life is in danger, I would defend you!**''

The hunter snorted: '' **As if it would ever happen!** ''

Kiba's heart quickened when the Arbitrator Dena'ee's mansion appeared.

''**Relax Boy. The house won't move from where it is**.'' Grumbled Hor'jin, sensing his pet excitement

The man rolled his eyes and jumped over the portal, hearing Hor'jin sigh behind him.

The hunter knocked on the door, waiting for that green femal to come.

After a minute, the servant opened them and bowed: '' **Honorable Hunter Hor'jin, Kiba, I am glad to see you here. Dena'ee really needs a friend right now**.''

The male scowled: why? It was Hor'jin who asked.

'' **Enter, I will explain to you. I guess the rumor will spread quickly anyway**. ''

The hunting partner was looking around: '' **where is Lyna?** ''

The green servant gave him a sad look and he tensed, worried: '' **This is what I was talking about.** ''

Was she alright? What happened? What she injured or—

His master placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, silently telling him to calm down.

They walked to one of the parlours on the second floor and the green female went to retrieve the Arbitrator. The hunter sat, but the man stood nervously.

The black Yautja appeared in the doorframe and Kiba frowned: Dena'ee was a real mess. He didn't look fine at all.

Hor'jin rose to clasp his friend's shoulder: '' **I won't lie to you: you look like you've been run over by a kainde amedha queen**.''

The arbitrator shook the hunter's shoulder: '' **You always know how to lift my mood, Hor'jin.**''

His master sat down: '' **What's happening Dena'ee?**''

Kiba was on the verge of bursting: WHAT HAPPENED?

The dark male shook his head and untied something from his belt: Lyna's mate necklace. The man eyes went wide and his heart stopped; was she…?

The elite let himself fall on the sofa facing them: ''** While I was gone to a council meeting, Lyna's bearer came here, escaping from her master. My mate helped her and brought her on Earth.**''

Kiba's brows went up his forehead: the house pet had smuggled a human out of here!? She was on Earth?

Dena'ee continued: '' **She accompanied her mother for a while and was planning on coming back here, but…But she moved to where I was on mission. Lyna saw me execute humans…** ''

He bent his head between his hands: '' **… I heard her scream when I killed the rebel. I chased after her and she was crying. When I faced her she said many things to me… that she was ashamed of me and all I ever done to her was hurting her. She threw her necklace to me, told me she never wanted to see me again and left with a male that looked just like her.**''

The house pet was on Earth and has rejected the Arbitrator? She left her precious family and beautiful house? …Who was that male?

He heard his master grumble: '' **What are you gonna do Dena'ee? Have you told Ari'Dan?**''

She was living as a free human? His thoughts were running wild.

'' **I told my little brother: he is angry at me… He blames me. I don't know what I will do. My Lyna is precious to me: she's my mate Hor'jin. I understand that she is shocked… But she's mine and her true place is here, with her family. Earth is not a place for her. I will bring her back whether she's willing or not.**'' The elite said in a hard, determined voice.

Ho, ho. Kiba looked at Dena'ee: this male…WAS NOT HAVING LYNA BACK. That necklace was in his hands and not around the female's neck, therefor…

Hor'jin could totally tell what his pet was thinking and glared at him.

''**I think you should let her some time to think…but you are right: that female is yours, if you want her back you bring her back.**''

The black yautja turned to him: '' **And you Kiba, what do you think?** ''

''**euh….hum…that female is…hard headed. If she said she never wanted to see you again perhaps you should listen and**—''

Hor'jin elbowed him in the ribs.

'' …**you should listen to yourself and… do what's best for the both of you.**'' He finished lamely.

The elite nodded: '' **she **_**is**_** hard headed…**'' he muttered.

The hunter leaned forward: '' **Is she safe?** ''

'' **I don't know: Earth is not right now…Badbloods are going there all the time…another yautja could snatch her. Humans could attack her, but she seemed to be with a relative…**''

His cute pet might not be safe there? Then they needed to get her!

The yautjas spoke for a long while and the pair went back home late.

Xxxxxx

The master, their head servant and the hunting partner were having supper, but Kiba was just unable to stay quiet.

'' **What is she doing on Earth anyway? I can't believe she left! BAM! Just like that and here she goes with her bearer and—Wow.**'' The man exclaimed with a mouthful of bread.

Maya rolled her eyes, having been there for thirty years, she was used to Kiba's behavior: she had raised him with Hor'jin.

''… **I knew that cute house pet was a sneaky, clever little thing, but now I'm impressed**.'' He continued.

The head servants demanded to her master without even turning her head: '' **Is he talking about that girl again?** ''

Hor'jin grunted: '' **He's always talking about her**. ''

Kiba growled and frowned.

'' **That male never had any real attraction to any female in particular and now he does… And it has to be an Arbitrator's mate, who's my most respected friend. And that female is not even on the same planet anymore.** '' the hunter muttered.

Maya smiled: '' **I'm glad you found someone Kiba… I'd like to have little children around.**''

Hor'jin groaned: '' **Females…**''

The man swallowed and turned to his master: '' **So…When are we going on Earth?**''

The hunter sighed.

Xxxxxx

*Lyna POV*

Two weeks after her discussion with Leonard and her uncle, she had finally agreed to help them about the brothels thing.

It…it didn't go so well.

She lost it there. Once the girl saw what was happening in the building, a rage she had never known she had, possessed her completely. Lyna went on a full battle mode, ripping and piercing through scaly skin like it was nothing.

They were keeping females prisoners, females that weren't theirs. These women were not their slaves, servants or mates! They had absolutely no right to do that! It was against the Code. They were Badboods!

It enraged her to no end, what enraged her most was that there was only a few yautjas there…maybe ten to keep the building safe and to watch over the females. There was over 55 000 people in this town, why hadn't they done anything?!

And she told _them_ that.

She went on the place's roof and shouted that to the curious people who had gathered around in the street.

On the morrow, she was on youtube again; she could see herself snarling and spiting at the crowd.

A few days later, her uncle learned that an angry mob had taken care of the second brothel by themselves, all civilians.

Not long after, the whole town went crazy.

Every single thing relied in anyway to yautjas were attacked: their ships, their market, their houses…and yautjas themselves.

People had never realized that, but there wasn't more than a 500 yautjas in town. It didn't take very long to chase them away.

In a week, they had all flee.

In a week, over 17 500 000 people knew her face from both videos.

Xxxxxx

*Ari'dan POV*

His mandibles were hanging slack around his face in disbelief and his eyes were wide.

'' **I wanted to show it to you first…As she is your…sister. Panicked Arbitrators came at the council today, showing this video**. ''

The student was looking at his best friend: she was on top of a building or whatever. She was snarling aggressively to a crowd, green blood were covering her arms… The human female had never looked so fierce.

Al'tan continued: '' **After this little speech the humans there took their town back. She's quite a…motivator**.''

The future healer couldn't talk. What had happened to make Lyna this angry? To make her kill Yautjas?!

'' **It would be pleasant for me if you'd join the conversation.**'' The Elder pointed out.

Ari'dan shook his head: '' **By Paya… I've never seen her like this. My brother…Ho no. This is not good. Not good at all!**''


	25. Chapter 25

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story. Thanks to the reviewers!

Chapter 25:

*two weeks later*

Lyna POV

They had moved away from Madison city a week ago since they didn't need them anymore. She didn't want to go; Ari'Dan wouldn't find her!

Lyna had tried to explain this to her uncle; it was like talking to a wall. When the girl said she would stay in Madison it led to another argument; arguments they were having frequently.

Christopher was hardheaded and so was she, furthermore, the pair thought differently on many levels.

The teenager wasn't talking to him anymore; when they left, he had ordered two men to bring her with them! It was practically kidnapping!

She had growled and shouted and cursed them; it didn't do her any good and here she was, in the city of Eau Claire.

Her uncle had ''proposed'' her to go walking around with Leonard and himself to get her used to her new surrounding he said. In case they were pursued they needed to know the town.

Lyna had nothing else to do so she had accepted. She had strayed from them, lost in thought. Lately, she was missing Yautja Prime a lot.

Her bed covered by many furs and pelt.

The food.

Uria and Ari…Even Dena'ee. Yes, him. Her heart was aching since she threw her mating necklace at him. What he did was unforgivable, but… She missed him. The teenager felt alone at night without him. The girl missed the safety of his muscled arm and his reassuring purr.

However, here she realized that she was really free. She ate and went to sleep when she wanted. The girl could go wherever she whished anytime. Here, everyone was equal; there was no slaves or servants. Everyone was doing his or her share of tasks to help.

The teenager was musing on this when she heard Leonard shrill scream. A minute later, he was running toward her and was hauling her in a alley, breathing hard.

'' What is it? ''

The poor man had a hand on his chest and was trying to speak through his gasping: '' A beast…Beast of a man… Can't stay…here.''

The scientist began to run again, pulling her with him. They were jogging; well she was when Leonard looked behind and shrieked again.

'' He is there! '' he panicked.

As he was saying this, a spear embedded itself in front of them, stopping their race abruptly. Knowing they were really being chased, Lyna pushed him away:

'' Find my uncle! GO!"

As she said this, the girl just had the time to dodge a shruiken. Next thing Lyna knew, she and a hunting partner were at each other's throat, fighting and snarling.

She only had her wrist blades on her and was doing her best; this man was truly massive.

Xxxxxx

*Leonard POV*

He couldn't breathe anymore: he wasn't made to run and do intensive exercises! But he had to find Christopher now! Lyna wouldn't last very long against that man!

He found his friend talking with someone; he almost bumped into him and began pulling at him.

'' Leonard wh—''

'' No time! Lyna's fighting with one of their killing machines! ''

The dark haired man blanched and began to run with him, worried about his niece.

However, when they arrived there, the pair was rather confused.

The huge man and Lyna were on the ground and the armor clad guy was restraining her in a weird…hold. They were on their sides, the man had his legs around her hips and thighs, his arms were around her shoulders and restraining her hands.

Lyna had a bored air on her face as the man was rubbing his cheek against her temple.

The erudite looked at Christopher who was becoming a violent red, angry.

Xxxxxx

*Lyna POV*

The girl groaned: he had got her there…she couldn't move at all. The teenager tried to struggle against his heavy arms and failed.

'' **Let me go, now! Everyone's looking!** '' She hissed.

She felt him negatively shake his head: '' **I've been searching for you all over the place for days! Now I have you my house pet!** ''

Lyna saw Leonard and her uncle coming and smiled: '' **not for long**.''

Christopher came stomping toward them a scowl on his face: '' RELEASE HER NOW!'' he shouted.

'' **What did that male say?** '' Kiba asked in a dark tone.

'' **To release me**.''

Kiba did, slowly standing to his full height: she heard Christopher gulp, but he stood his ground. Her uncle wasn't a small man; he was broad shouldered and around 6'1, but the hunting partner was huge. Kiba was at least 5 inches taller and larger. The girl quickly stood, but as she did, the hunter pushed her behind him, advancing toward her uncle.

Kiba went directly in front of him and snarled at Christopher's face: '' **Are you challenging me?** ''

Lyna was surprised by the man's aggressive attitude regarding Christopher.

Her uncle glanced at Leonard: '' he- he's asking if you are challenging him.'' The tiny man said.

'' No, we want Lyna back, that's all**.**''

Leonard translated his words and Kiba growled: '' **That female is mine.**''

The girl rolled her eyes and tried to walk to her uncle, but the hunting partner shoved her back behind him.

Christopher frowned when he saw this and advanced toward the pair to get her niece; Kiba sharply pushed him away, almost sending him on his rear.

Enraged, the dark haired man was coming toward the hunter with his fist raised.

Seeing this and knowing her uncle would probably get the beating of his life, she rapidly put herself between the men.

'' STOP! **STOP! **'' She yelled.

'' Lyna? '' '' **Move my house pet, so I can show this puny male his place**! ''

The teenager placed her fists on her hips: '' **Kiba: he is my uncle for Paya's sake! Stop trying to fight with him.**''

She turned to Christopher: '' And you: I know that man: his name is Kiba. He's a friend.''

The hunter drew her back into his chest and put his chin on her head, directly staring into her uncle eyes: '' **You should've said it sooner he was related by blood to you.**''

Her uncle glared at the man: '' I found him a bit too much _groping_ to be a _friend_.'' He spat disdainfully.

'' **I don't like the tone of this male.**''Kiba growled as he tightened his arms around her.

Lyna sighed: '' Okay stop it both of you. **Kiba, do you have a place to stay?** '' She asked.

'' **No; Hor'jin left me here, telling me to meet him at the ship in 10 days. So I still have a week until then**. **I slept on the rooves**.''

'' Uncle: could he stay with us? ''

Christopher glared again: '' no.'' he growled immediately.

'' Please? He's my friend and he has been sleeping on the rooves! It's only for a week! '' She pleaded.

Leonard elbowed him in the ribs when he remained silent.

The dark haired man grumbled, but finally conceded: '' Okay… But only a week, not a day over! And I'm keeping an eye on him: he's better watch himself! '' he warned.

She jumped out of Kiba's arms to hug her uncle: '' Thank you! You have no idea how this makes me happy! ''

He patted her back until he saw the hunter scowling at him; he released his niece. She turned back to her friend:

'' **Take your spear and come!** ''

Xxxxxx

*Christopher POV*

'' Who's that guy anyway? How are they friends? '' He mumbled at Leonard.

'' They probably met each other on Yautja Prime.''

He rolled his eyes: '' That I know! But I don't know how she does to tolerate him! ''

Christopher looked at the dinning pair: the man often had an arm around his niece's shoulders or waist or was practically living in her personal space! Wasn't it annoying? Even a little bit?!

His erudite friend was sighing at his rambling: '' Calm down, Chris. Relax. He's the first person she talks to so freely since she's been here. Let her enjoy her visitor. ''

He gestured at them: '' Friend? Friend!? He hasn't left her side more than a minute! I saw him bite her ear sooner! ''

''…And she punched him in the head for doing so. They are friends.'' Leonard reassured him.

'' He's like thirty something! ''

'' You are not listening…''

'' He's too old for her.''

'' I'm not heard…again… ''

'' I don't like him.''

'' I give up.'' Said his short friend as he went away.

A few minutes later, Christopher ceased his speech and watched the empty place at his side, realising he was speaking alone.

Xxxxxx

*Lyna POV*

They were sitting in one of the building's many rooms where the windows gave a view of the town below them.

The pair had been conversing for the last hour.

Lyna was hugging her knees on the sofa: ''**… You were right Kiba: I'm a house pet. I miss my bed and my home and everything.**''

The male came closer and patted her back: '' **It's normal**.''

''… **And there is no servants here… You have to do the chores yourself! And there is no one to groom me! I've never cut my hair... And the food…ew**.''

He threw an arm around her: '' **Now you're talking like a true house pet. I'd wish I was there to see you do some cleaning!** ''

The girl groaned: '' **Tell me; do you have any news from Ari'dan?**''

'' **Apparently he is angry with the Arbitrator… and wants to come here to talk to you**. ''

'' **And Uria? Have you seen her? You told me you went to my house!** ''

'' **The green servant? Yeah she looked fine, but had a sad air about her**.'' He informed her.

There was a pause and she was chewing her lower lip. Kiba rolled his eyes: '' **Go on ask; I know you want to.**''

''…**And Dena'ee?**''

The hunting partner sighed deeply: '' **That male is a mess. He is depressed, sad blah blah.** ''

Her head perked up: '' **he really misses me?** ''

'' **I was as surprised as you do; I really thought he only wanted you to f**—''

The girl slapped him hard on the thigh: '' **Don't say things like that!** ''

The male rubbed his leg: '' **What? I'm honest. Anyway, you better watch yourself princess: he looked pretty determined to get you back.**''

The teenager shook her head: '' **You know Kiba… It's-it's not him…my feelings for him haven't changed. It's what he does. I never thought he could kill someone so coldly. Someone defenseless. I saw him…and it disgusted me.** '' She whispered.

Grabbing her hand, he brought it to his cheek: '' **I know; he told us**. ''

She felt the 3 days beard under her palm and focused on it for a while: '' **Now…I'm here, but I know it's not my place. Nothing feels right. I did stupid things… I helped my stubborn uncle and some people filmed me and…ugh. They think I'm here to liberate them or I don't know! I never wanted the situation to lead to this! When I first came on Earth, it was to free my mother: I was supposed to return bak on Yautja Prime as soon as possible. I never wanted to stay! I'm stuck… I want to go home…I want Uria and Ari… but I just can't live as Dena'ee's mate anymore knowing what he does. It so wrong Kiba what's happening here! They just treat us…so badly. I'm disappointed in the Yautjas…And I'm scared.** ''

She buried her face again in her knees and she felt Kiba's arms around her before he pulled her on his laps. The man hugged her tightly; it felt nice…she hadn't been held close in a while.

'' **Listen, my house pet: you've put yourself, wheter you wanted or not, in a…problematic situation. Earth might not be the safest place for you now. I won't lie to you: you know how I feel about you. Come back with me. Be my mate. Hor'jin will not betray us and maybe we can organize something so you can see Ari'dan later**. ''

Astonished, she looked up to him and then back down, frowning. This, was a serious matter.

'' **I…Kiba. I don't know –'**'

''**You have nothing to fear: I'll be a good mate. Hor'jin is calm and there is five human females serving us to keep you company when we'll be gone**.''

She raised a brow: '' **I wonder why there is five females serving you two**.'' She said in a false suspicious tone, clearly knowing what was happening with them.

Kiba chuckled and nuzzled her head: '' **If we're mate there will only be you**. ''

The girl closed her eyes: Once she had learnt to be patient and took the time to know him, she liked him. He was brutally honest, but he had been a good friend. Without him, she certainly would have done a depression. He had been the one to entertain her and play with her when she was punished. The man had taken a lot of risks by coming to the Arbitator's house.

'' **You're not forced to give me an answer now: you have the week to think**.''


	26. Chapter 26

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story. Thanks to the reviewers!

Chapter 26:

*Uria POV*

She had been praying to Paya for sometimes now, quietly asking her to bring her daughter back, safe and sound.

But right now, she was asking for someone else's guidance.

''… **you left them too early, Kar. Ari still needed you at the time, badly. Dena'ee is an adult…but he's still young. He has been trying hard with his little brother and everything else. I was surprised. But…now, they'd both need you. I'd need you too…I wasn't ready when you left us. **

**My big Boy is lost…I know: I'm sure you're blaming the human right now. You were wrong: this child has been a breath of fresh air. I'm sure you wouldn't have turn her away once you'd seen her: she was a cute little pup. You couldn't have resisted, no matter what you were saying about humans. From where you are, you probably saw her anyway: she did us good. She even melted our Arbitrator's heart, which is difficult. **

**He needs you, my dear. I am certain you can hear me right now: please guide him. Dena'ee is blinded by the emotions he claims he doesn't have. Don't let him do anything rash. **

**And your last son. Ha… he was always different this one. So gentle and compassionate. My baby is angry with his big brother… They are a family and they don't talk to each other! Ari is so resentful, so accusing toward Dena'ee. Instead of helping each other to find the person they both love the most: they are fighting. I don't know what to tell them anymore! They are so hard headed these boys, I swear! **

**Kar'Dan… watch over them all. I want all of my children back here. I want Ari to become a healer and open a clinic for both yautjas and humans like he always said he would do. I want Dena'ee and Lyna to come back here together and have the child they talked about some time ago and be happy. **

**And I miss you… Everyday.** ''

She said a few more prayers and went in the kitchen to prepare her boys their lunch. Ari'dan had arrived two days ago and was already saying he was going to Earth. She just hoped he would find Lyna and convince her to come back and settle things here. Dena'ee wasn't himself anymore; he was short tempered and she knew he wasn't sleeping well. The black yautja wasn't eating much either; Uria was worrying about him. Ari'dan's presence didn't help: he was not a support for his older brother, but quite the opposite. The younger sibling was always glaring at him and quietly growling.

The green female prepared meat and fruits for them; a simple meal as it was only the lunch.

She yelled at them loudly: '' Boys! Time for lunch! ''

The servant walked into the dining room and began to depose the plates and two other servants came to bring the food.

Uria calmly sat herself on one of the benches and waited for her boys. Ari'dan arrived first and took his usual place; Dena'ee came a minute later and took the master's chair at the end of the table.

'' **Good appetite my darlings**.''

''**Thanks Uria.**'' '**'Thank you**.'' The males said together.

They began the meal in silence and the green female immediately noticed the Arbitrator was taking really small bites, not really eating, mostly accompanying them.

'' **My dear… I know you don't feel so well these times, but you need to eat more than that: you're an 8 feet tall male… 2 or 3 pieces of fruit a couple bites of meat is not enough. Certainly not days in a row.**'' She pointed out in a gentle voice.

'' **I'm fine Uria…I just don't have a big appetite right now**.''

The servant glanced at Ari: '**'Told him you; you're a future a healer. You know how it can affect him**.''

The grey blue yautja only grumbled: '' **He's a grown male; he knows what's best for him.**''

Uria sighed; in Ari'Dan language this meant: 'He can starve himself for all I care.'

Suddenly, the student spoke again: '' **I'm leaving tomorrow, I will stay on Earth for a maximum of time before classes start again**. ''

She looked up: '' **So soon? You only arrived two days ago! **''

The younger sibling was dead serious: '**' I need to find my little sister! I need to talk with her and know what she's going to do so I can adjust my plans with her**.''

Dena'ee growled loudly: '' **If you find her; you bring her back here**.''

'' **I, being reasonable and respectful toward Lyna, will not force her to do something she doesn't wish to do! I will speak with her. If she wants to stay on Earth I'll join her once I finished my studies. '**' The future healer said in a hard tone.

The black male glared at him:'' **Ari'Dan; she is my mate. I love her as much as you do. I know I have disappointed her, but it wasn't a reason to leave me and stay on Earth away from her family. Pup will come back here and assume the responsibility of her acts. We will resolve the situation.**''

Ari'dan's mandibles extended: '' **By 'assuming the responsibility of her acts' you mean you will punish her? What are you gonna do? Keep her prisoner here again?! Stop wondering why she would rather stay on Earth away from her family than be with you! Why would she come back just to be punished and unhappy?!** ''

The Arbitrator's mane flared: '**'What she did is serious Ari: she provoked a riot in Madison city and the humans killed any yautjas there civilian and not or made them flee! She could be arrested and executed for that! Because of my status, she won't. However, Lyna will bear the consequences of her choices.** ''

The little brother rose to his feet: '' **It's your fault anyway! Don't you think it pained her enough to see you kill these humans!? She suffers as much as you do; Lyna doesn't need your stupid punishments! **''

Taking back his composure, the black yautja rumbled: '' **This might be true and I will take my own responsibilities about that. I will wait for you little brother and if you do not come back with my mate, I will bring Pup back myself. Once she's here, I will deal with her.** ''

'' **Don't do that**; **don't sanction her.**''

'' **This foolish human needs to be taught what respect is. I have been too kind with her; too soft. She doesn't act like a human should around yautjas. Pup only obeys when it suits her; this has to change.**'' He explained in a hard tone.

'' **She never once disobeyed me! I never even had to order her anything; she already knew what I expected of her!** '' the younger yautja snarled.

''**Well, not with me and I will not tolerate her disobedience or disrespect anymore**.''

Ari'dan trilled forlornly: '**' You'll just make her sad again! Will you let her communicate with me at least? You have no idea how I have missed her last time! I was worried Dena'ee!** ''

'' **I know she won't be pleased with her situation. She will be unhappy for the time of her punishment. Once her behavior has been corrected, I will remove the sanction**.''

Scoffing, the student said: '' **Lyna does as she likes; she's her own master. My sister won't change her ways just to please you, so don't attempt to force her into something that will create a life long argument between you both**.''

'' **That is what I am going to change**.'' He growled.

Uria had been listening to everything: '' **Boys, I think you need to calm yourself: first you must bring our Lyna back. **_**Then **_**you can discuss about the situation. Now, eat your lunch**.''

The males glared at each other some more before continuing their meal.

Xxxxxx

*Lyna POV, a week after Kiba's arrival.*

''…**You're breaking my heart, my house pet.**''

She sighed and shook her head: '**' I know Kiba; but I do this thinking of you. You will be in so much trouble and Hor'jin too if you get caught with me.** ''

The pair was standing in front of Hor'jin's hunting ship. The honorable hunter was waiting on the footbridge of the ship while her uncle and Leonard were behind her at a respectful distance.

The teenager grabbed his hand and held it tight in her own: '' **Kiba; I was wrong about you. I have judged you and I have been arrogant with you… I- I wish I could go with you now. I like you a lot. You have my affection, you know.**'' She said looking away.

The tall man drew her chin up, gently: '' **I knew you couldn't resist me**.'' He joked with a sad voice.

The hunting partner turned away and his master came toward her. Lyna lightly bowed to him:

'' **Honorable Hunter Hor'jin, I am grateful you've let him come to me. I greatly enjoyed his company this week; I needed it**.''

The yautja chuckled: '' **It's me who should be grateful: I would have welcome you in our home, but stealing and hiding my best friend's mate was a bit too much for me. An Arbitrator at that.** ''

The girl smiled: ''** It's the reason why I refused. You take care of him for me please, Hor'jin**.''

He ruffled her hair: ''** I will**.''

As she walked toward her grimacing uncle, she heard Kiba shout after her and just had the time to turn and see him a mere inches from her.

The male pulled her to him and she didn't even see his next move coming that his lips were upon hers.

Too surprised to struggle, the girl let him kiss her until she had no more breathe. She had never kissed a human before.

Kiba released her and smirked cockily: '' **Now I can die without any regrets. Go my cute pet and be safe**.''

She rolled her eyes and went to her uncle, who placed a protective arm over her shoulders all the while glaring at Kiba's retreating back.

Xxxxxx

*three days later*

''… I miss him already. '' She said from where she sat in her uncle's room.

Christopher scoffed: '' _I _do _not_ miss him: it was time this wild caveman leave us.'' He said not removing his eyes from the papers in front of him.

The teenager rolled her eyes: '' I don't understand why you two didn't get along well. ''

'' First, he didn't speak English, second; he was way too much touching you and he had no manners at all! This Kiba is too old for you!''

The girl pondered on this for a while before saying:

'' I didn't like him at the beginning, because he chased me just to mate. We fought and he lost because he wouldn't injure me. After, he came to my home because his master was invited and threatened me again. He bullied me all evening and annoyed me. But when I was punished and was forbidden to leave my home or receive any visitor, he was the only one to come. Kiba played with me and he got me outside, he entertained me and we sparred. I would have gone crazy without him.'' She explained.

Leonard, who had been silent, spoke: '' You were punished? ''

She nodded: '' Yeah… I had disobeyed Dena'ee and he was mad at me. ''

'' What did you do?'' her uncle asked.

She shrugged: '' for a week, I went away from home in another town to see my brother. The Arbitrator had told me I couldn't, but I went anyway. I was missing Ari'dan too much.''

'' He wouldn't let you see your brother? The one who is also his little brother? ''

'' Yes. He was jealous of him. He still is; but he just don't understand that Ari is my best friend.''

Leonard nodded: '' I see.''

'' When is your…erm, _brother_ coming here? '' demanded Christopher.

'' I don't know; soon I hope! I can't wait to see him!'' She said excitedly.

The man didn't appear to be convinced about this visit.

'' How is your brother? '' The erudite asked.

Lyna beamed: '' Exactly like you! ''

Both men cocked their heads: '' What do you mean? '' '' Are you comparing me to a yautja?!''

'' It's true! He's slender and smaller than most yautjas and he's an intellectual! Always reading some books. He hates fighting and killing and he's currently studying at the Academy to be a healer; you call them 'doctors' here. My brother has a gentle nature…''

Leonard was suddenly interested: '' Really? Like he and I could get along and discuss science and stuff? ''

She nodded: '' there is no one who could match you better than him! He always said he prefers humans to yautjas. When we were kids, we were bullied by the others yautja pups… They laughed at him for being what he was.''

The scientist sighed nostalgically as if remembering some passed memories: '' Ha yes… The ones who can never hope to understand sciences… Then I am eager to meet your friend Lyna.''

She saw Christopher rolled his eyes.

Xxxxxx

*Two days later, Leonard POV*

He was walking idly in the streets; today he had to watch Lyna. He sighed; she wasn't a kid anymore, he didn't understand why he had to keep an eye on her. The girl didn't know he was there: she would hunt him again if she was aware of his presence.

Well, Christopher's orders.

He was looking at a yautja establishment when he heard Lyna shriek. Alerted, he quickly began to jog toward the sound.

Once more he heard her, the scientist slowed down: the teenager was not screaming out of fear. Leonard could her shrieks of delight and her laughs.

He raised a brow, wondering what was going on and continued to jog. However, when he arrived there he stopped abruptly.

He hadn't been ready for this.

A grey blueish yautja had captured her in his arms; his teeth were in her hair and his mandibles were around her entire head as if he was trying to devour her head.

Leonard fainted.


	27. Chapter 27

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story. Thanks to the reviewers!

Chapter 27:

*Lyna POV*

''…I think you've scared him.''

Ari tilted his head: '' Maybe seeing my mandibles around your cranium was too much…I was only hugging you.''

'' Yeah. I know, maybe he thought you were eating me? ''

They were both leaning over Leonard, inspecting him. The man was out cold. Ari'dan took his pulse: '' He should come around soon enough.''

Lyna nodded and lightly slapped the scientist on his cheeks: '' Leonard! LEONARD! ''

The erudite moaned and slowly opened his eyes before beginning to panic again at the sight of Ari'dan over him.

She put her hands in front of her to calm him: '' It's Ari! Calm down…''

'' I am terribly sorry for frightening you, mister.'' Her brother apologized in English.

Leonard watched him wide eyed: '' He- he speaks our language?!''

The grey yautja puffed his chest, proud: '' Of course.'' He said as he presented a hand to help the small man to his feet.

Hesitantly, Leonard took the offered hand: '' Well, I am glad to meet you. You appear…well, friendly.''

Ari'dan chuckled: '' Why would I not be? Because I'm yautja? I like humans you know: I find your species rather interesting! ''

Rightening himself, the scientist spoke: '' To be honest, the only yautjas I have ever met, were trying to kill me or chasing me. ''

The girl shook her head and approached the pair for official presentations: '' Leonard, this is my brother: Ari'Dan, son of Kar'dan. Ari, this is Leonard, a scientist working with my uncle.''

The future healer extended his hand as the human custom demanded and waited. The short man smiled and shook it: '' I have heard much about you; Lyna has spoken of you as a good person.''

Ari looked at her: '' I hope.''

Xxxxxx

Lyna glanced worriedly at her uncle; his arms were crossed and he was watching Ari'dan with a guarded expression.

Leonard was practically pleading with his eyes; he and Ari hadn't stop talking the whole trip back here. He had a friend who could understand his scientific ranting now.

Finally, the yautja spoke: '' I am aware and understand the concerns or doubts you may have about me sir, but I am Lyna's brother; she is family to me. You have nothing to fear.''

The teenager came to hug her best friend's side to support his words.

Christopher groaned: '' I know, but you also are the black guy's brother: the Arbitrator.''

Ari'dan rolled his eyes: '' Dena'ee is my brother, yes. It doesn't mean I approve of his actions nor am I like him.''

'' Uncle; I've talked many times to you about him: he's the person I love and trust the most. ''

The grey blue yautja rubbed her shoulder gently. She looked up to him: '' Can we go now? I have so much things to tell you! ''

Christopher stepped toward them: '' Go where? I didn't say it was alright.''

'' To my ship mister; I have missed my sister and I would like to spend some time with her. I doubt your men will appreciate me staying here; it would be best if I stay elsewhere. Furthermore, Lyna is not a pup anymore; she can choose for herself.''

Her uncle sighed: '' Alright, alright. Just promise me to bring her back and to protect her.''

''Of course.''

Leonard and Ari'dan saluted each other before the siblings left. Christopher walked to her:

'' You're careful okay? And you come back here when that grey dude leaves.''

'' Ari'Dan uncle. Ari-Dan.''

'' Whatever. You understood? ''

She nodded and he kissed her forehead before letting them go.

Xxxxxx

*in the ship*

She was sitting in the control room, in the commander's chair, this one was turned toward Ari who was kneeling in front of her.

''**Now, we have an important matter to discuss: what happened Lyna? You were supposed to come back on Yautja Prime! I was so fucking worry about you!** '' he exclaimed.

She looked down guiltily: '' I know…I didn't want to stay here. I guess you heard about Dena'ee...? ''

'' **Yes… I'm sorry about it. It shocked you, didn't it?**'' he said quietly.

'' Yeah…I- I never thought he could do something like that… I think that deeply I knew he was doing stuff like this. I just forced myself to ignore it; I had no proof. But now… '' she trailed off.

Ari'dna placed his hands on her knees: '' **I understand how you felt and I will always support you, but you should have come back. Uria is devastated and to be honest, so is Dena'ee**.''

She buried her head in her shoulders: '' I'm sure they are…it's just…that I don't know if I could be his mate knowing what he does here… Bad things happen on Earth Ari and it enrage me. ''

The male sighed and pulled her into his arms; she hugged his neck tightly. '' **I know little sister, but it happens and there isn't much we can do about it. I would really appreciate it if you would come back with me…**''

'' I want to go back…I miss my home and everyone…But…Dena'ee…''

He sat her back before groaning: '' **I know… I thought about it: I will be honest with you Lyna. You will be punished if you come back home. Probably worst than the last time. If you don't come back, Dena'ee is coming here to get you anyway. He'll just be angrier. Lyna…you know my brother; if he's determined to have you back, he will.** ''

''…But if he doesn't get me? ''

'' **Are you serious? It took me only a few days to find you. You are not careful enough! He's an Elite Arbitrator…He has men under his command! And he is deeply sad Lyna…his wrath will be terrible. If you come back with me it might calm him…**''

'' I want to Ari. I know he's upset; that's the point. He will probably put my punishment back and I won't have the right to do anything or see anyone for like ever! I'll come back on Yautja Prime just to be unhappy again! Here, I do what I want, go where I want and all that stuff! ''

He bumped their foreheads: '' **Sister… It's just that I'm constantly worrying and it's wearing me out. You would be safe at home even if Dena'ee can be a jerk sometime. He will calm down eventually and probably remove your sanction earlier and be more lax after a few weeks.**''

Her brother frowned when he saw her hesitant face.

'' **Okay. what is it?** '' he asked in a flat tone.

She scratched the back of her head: '' Well…erm… Before I left…Dena'ee kind of…let me know that…well he…-''

He rolled his eyes: '**'Spit it out**.''

'' Hewantsasuckling.'' She rapidly said.

He stared at her; she looked away. He burst out laughing and she glared at him.

'' **Ho by Paya! I would have given anything to see your face when he told you that!** ''

She pulled on his dreadlocks: '' It's not funny! I'm not even 19 years old! ''

'' **I understand now! Ho you must have thanked the Gods when your mother asked for your help to escape on Earth!** ''

Lyna growled and jumped on him, rolling them on the floor: '' You're horrible! ''

She was hitting him playfully and he couldn't stop laughing.

''… **I resolved the mystery: it is the thought of having a baby that made my sister flee her planet!**''

'' you know it's not just that! ''

'' **Come on; Dena'ee was your mate; an adult male. It was to be expected.**'' He pointed out gently.

She let herself fall face first on his chest: '' I'm not ready for that…And he won't give me any time.'' Lyna mumbled.

Her brother patted her back: '' **You will have to come back eventually, better face Dena'ee sooner than later.**''

The girl groaned: '' Maybe. But I'm won't come back with you… I'm just starting to get used to Earth, their ways and the people here… Maybe in a year or two? ''

The future healer chuckled: '' **Our is Arbitrator is not that patient, I am afraid.**'' He said as he petted her hair backward.

She shrugged and Ari sighed: '' **Fine; I know I can't change your mind so let's enjoy our time together!** ''

Xxxxxx

*3 days later*

'' … **Does you uncle feed you at all?** '' Ari asked, surprised she was still eating that much after three days spent together.

She answered with a mouthful: '' The food's horrible here. It's too salty and everything tastes weird. I can't eat chocolate all the time: apparently it's not even considered real food around here.''

He sighed: '' **I told you so many times…And if you're planning on staying here you will have to find a way to feed yourself properly you know**. **A balanced and nutritious diet is important.**''

The teenager rolled her eyes: '' Would you? Leonard won't stop annoying me with this! '_You might fall ill or sick'_; '_you can't eat fruits and chocolate all the_ time'; '' she said imitating the scientist in a high voice.

''…**And he's right. I will invite him here: he asked me if he could visit the ship and I said yes**.''

'' That's perfect; he'll be happy.''

Xxxxxx

*2 days later*

''… It works on vocal command. Yes, this is magnetic. No, it won't activate anything.'' Ari patiently replied to Leonard, who was utterly passionate by the technologies around him.

She rolled her eyes: '' By Paya… how old you really are Leonard? 100 years old? ''

He snorted: '' …Said the girl who can't use a cellular nor a microwave.''

They all moved to another part of the vessel: immediately, the erudite glued himself to a door.

'' Magnetic again isn't it? Are all your doors and locks that way?''

Ari'dan nodded: '' Most doors; some are functioning with codes. And for the locks they all are. Some are safer than others… It is not that difficult to fool the magnetic system of doors and locks.''

'' No keys at all? '' he asked.

The yautja shrugged: '' Some likes the look of it and use it for aesthetic purpose; for example on their bedroom doors or on their pet's collars…''

Leonard scowled: '' I was surprised an advanced race like yours is using collars.''

'' It is a simple and quick system to recognized the status of…someone. ''

'' I see. '' He breathed softly.

Ari'dan smiled kindly and excused himself: '' I'm coming back in a minute.''

She glanced at him in a questioning way as the scientist kept exploring. Her friend came back with something: her pet collar!

He held it to Leonard: '' Here; it belonged to Lyna before my brother made her his mate.''

Excited, the short man took it: '' Wow…it is thin and very light. It's-It's even beautiful: all these patterns and this braiding! Very artistic. ''

'' It always has been my favorite one.'' She pointed out.

'' You had others? ''

'' Yeah; but I didn't really like them…I was wearing those for special occasions. I wore this one all the time.'' The girl explained in a sad tone.

It was making her nostalgic; she was feeling homesick again. She looked at Ari'Dan; her brother knew what he was doing.

'' I understand now why you still have a tan line on your neck! '' Leonard said.

'' Yeah… well it is sunny and very warm most of the time there and I was outside often.''

She sighed deeply: '' I feel tired; I'll go nap for a while.''

Xxxxxx

The teenager had buried herself in the tick furs of Ari's bed; she missed this. The softness and comfiness of the pelts.

She fell asleep and one hour later she heard her best friend come in.

He sat on the bed and placed a hand on her head: '' **If it's tearing at you so much; come back. It's as simple as this.**''

'' It will be hard whatever choice I made. Yautja Prime is my home, but I won't be able to live with myself if I'm Dena'ee's mate knowing what's happening on Earth. Guilt is already gnawing at me. ''

'' **You cannot blame yourself little sister**. ''

'' No: but here I could help. A town is now free you know…Even it was an accident. But I realized one can have power with the proper words and actions.''

'' **Don't take that path; you'll end up dead or a slave**.'' He growled.

Immediately, she reassured him: '' Don't worry… I wasn't planning to do anything. I do not like to kill… In Madison City, I lost it Ari: I saw red. The yautjas were not following the Code: they were as good as Badbloods. There was women there…they were being used in a bad way. ''

'' **I understand, Lyna.** '' He said seriously.

There was a silence between them.

'' **I must leave tomorrow morning otherwise I won't make it in time for the classes. I will offer one last time: are you sure you're not coming with me? **''

The girl breathed deeply and nodded: '' I'm staying. ''

He pulled their foreheads together: '' **I will respect your choice, but know that I miss you and I wish you'd come with me. What will I say to Uria?**''

'' You will tell her that I love her, but I'm not ready yet to be back home. ''

He nodded: '' Let's bring you back to your uncle.''

Xxxxxx

'' … I was wrong about him.'' Christopher said.

'' Everyone always has been about my brother: it's not your fault.''

'' Do you think he's back by now? ''

'' Yes and studying: it's only a three days travel. It's been almost 8 days. '' She explained.

Her uncle came to her and patted her shoulder: '' He'll come back in 5 months: it'll go faster than you think.''

She smiled at his attempt to lift her mood.

Xxxxxx

*4 days later, Lyna POV*

She and Leonard were in a biologic farmer's market that had opened for summer a few days ago. He had insisted it was important for her to find food that pleases her.

'' See? Entirely biologic and not transformed. You should like berry jam and even some meats here. Maybe cheese.''

Lyna was only half listening; she felt weird in her belly. Today, the girl was feeling anxious; it was probably being in a crowded place like this…

'' Are you listening? You and your uncle are the same! I believe your heads are too high to hear me properly! '' He complained.

She turned to him with a worried scowl on her face: '' I am sorry Leonard…it's just that I don't feel well.''

Seeing her, he knew something was wrong: '' What is it? Perhaps it was truly time we get you food...''

'' Maybe it's the crowd… '' she mumbled.

He grabbed her arm and patted her hand as he pulled the girl with him: '' It's normal; you will get use to all of this in time.''

Suddenly, a familiar noise reached her ears and she stopped abruptly.

'' What—'' The erudite began.

'' Sshhh! ''

The teenager glanced around rapidly, carefully examining her surroundings. Lyna heard another 'click' over the mob sounds.

Brutally, she pushed Leonard away and recoiled a few steps herself; she saw a hunting net fly between them.

'_That was close'_… She thought.

'' What's going on Lyna!? '' He screeched.

'' We're being hunted! We must move! '' she grasped his arm just as she glanced behind them to see two forms appear in blue electrical shimmers.

'' Run back to Christopher; they are here for me! ''

'' I can't leave you: he'll have my head!''

'' I'm telling you TO GO! '' She growled.

The man nodded and began to run again. The girl sprinted in the opposite direction, away from all the people.

This was bad; she had no weapon on her, nothing. The girl ran for a while and stopped; a minute after, the two yautjas were there. They were both average height: one was brown and yellow and the other was a mix greens.

'' **Lyna'Dan, we have been ordered to bring back to our ship. No harm shall come to you if you obey**.'' The yellow one said.

'' **Who is ordering that? I have done nothing wrong!** '' she asked in a defensive tone.

'' **Honorable Elite Arbitrator Dena'ee, your mate.** '' The green one answered.

She shook her head: '' **I'm not following you anywhere: I'm fine here.** ''

'' **It is not for you to decide: we are giving you one last chance. Do not force us to use strength.** ''

The girl pulled her tongue out at them and sprinted away. As soon as she got a chance, she began to climb on a building.

After this, it became a long chase where she almost get caught many times, barely evading their reaching hands.

The yellow one almost had her when they were running; he made her fall, but she quickly rolled and continued her race.

She nimbly moved around them each time they were confronting each other.

The teenager knew she could not escape two yautjas for a long time.

Finally, she climbed in a window and hid herself there for at least a full hour, scared.

Lyna didn't know to whom this residence belonged, but she was glad they had left the window opened.

When she was certain it was safe, she came back home, taking a different path.

Xxxxxx

*Dena'ee POV*

''… **What do you mean, she 'escaped' you? A human female against two yautjas!** '' he growled deeply from where he sat in the command room.

'' **Sir, she's fast… and you told us to not harm her. **'' Said Tsu'dei.

'' **She moves and climbs like a hard meat! We could not even touch her…**'' his green colleague exclaimed.

The black yautja rubbed his hairless brows and sighed: '' **Describe the situation in details to me**.''

Byron spoke: '' **Your human female was with a small male and they appeared to be…purchasing food**. ''

Tsu'dei continued: '' **She looked healthy, although she seemed to be a bit paler and thinner than on the pictures you showed us. But otherwise, she was perfectly fine and she prove it to us.**''

Dena'ee nodded: '' **Good. The male, how was he acting around her?**''

'' **If you're asking if he was courting her, he was not. Nor did she appear to be interested in him.** '' Byron said.

He grunted and dismissed the yautjas after ordering them to send him the videos from their biomasks.

The black male looked at his wrist; he was still wearing Lyna's bracelet. Ho that little sneaky creature.

Ari'dan had come back, with a holographic video of her.

She said she was staying on Earth for a year or two, that she was not ready yet to come back.

That she missed them.

That she was sorry if they had worried about her.

And finally, that she loved them all.

He had been furious.

Now the male didn't know what to feel and what to think. He was angry at her, he missed her, he was sad, he loved her and he was tired and weary of the current situation. His colleagues were even making fun of him for ''loosing'' his human female.

Many were joking about it, some were giving him advises on how to discipline her. A growl in their direction was enough to silence them, but he knew they were all talking in his back.

He was completely and utterly sick of it.


	28. Chapter 28

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story. Thanks to the reviewers!

Chapter 28:

*6 weeks later, Lyna POV*

''…Uncle, it can't go on like this. I must leave.'' she in a tired voice, talking to her uncle's back.

The town was practically invaded by Arbitrators. For over a month she had looked over her shoulder: never really safe, always anxious. Twice she almost had been caught; once they got a rebel from their group. The teenager almost never went out now, too scared of being taken by one of them. They were the Predators, the Hunters… They would get her sooner or later and she knew it.

The man, who was leaning over his desk, banged his fist on it.

'' Don't say things like that! You're my niece, Lyna. I'll always keep you safe and you know it.'' He growled.

The girl shook her head: '' It is not my safety I worry about.''

Christopher turned toward her: '' We could all move…''

'' Uncle: Jeff was captured a week ago. We will move then what? It'll just start all over again in another town. It is my fault: I should have never left Him in the first place…'' She grumbled.

Frowning, the gray eyed man walked to her and grabbed her shoulders tightly: '' I will not allow you to go back to one of these monster! And certainly not as one of their…sick, twisted version of a wife! '' he said, shaking her slightly.

'' Christopher…'' She sighed at his description of a mate.

He hugged her to him: '' I lost my family once… I don't want to lose it again.''

Her throat tightened: he was hard-headed, stubborn and not open-minded at all about yautjas, borderline rude sometimes, they were not always getting along, but she had come to care about him and love him. If she'd leave, she would miss him.

She returned his embrace: '' I know uncle. ''

'' You're a good kid; a weird kid, but a good one nonetheless. Your heart is at the right place and all that.'' He mumbled in a strangled voice.

Lyna smiled: he was always trying to show a hard façade and now it was crumbling on itself.

Xxxxxx

*Ari'dan POV*

'' **You are still working?** ''

He merely grunted to answer Al'tan and continued to take notes from an anatomic book.

'' **It is very late: young males needs a lot of sleep.**'' He gently scolded the boy as he sat beside him at the library's table.

'' **I couldn't sleep, so at least being here is useful**.''

The Elder shook his head and remained silent. Ari asked, never taking his eyes of his work: '' **And you? Why are you still up?** ''

'' **I came here to get a book and was not even surprised to see you here.** '' The old yautja explained.

There was a pause before he spoke again: '' **You are disappointed Lyna didn't come back with you? Don't you?** ''

'' **I wanted to be the one to bring her home; not Dena'ee**.'' He admitted in a soft voice.

'' **So?**''

'' **Well, now Dena'ee is gonna get her in a… in his way. I was astonished he still haven't had her yet. It's just making him angrier that Lyna evades him. However, at some point he will trap her and she won't be happy; I worry, that's all.** ''

Al'tan nodded and said in a light tone: '**' I do a lot of political travels on Earth… By pure hazard, I could happen to be on the same ship as your brother, next time he goes on the planet…**''

Ari'dan raised his head: '**'You would do that?** ''

'' **Ho I wouldn't do anything: I would just be, by luck, on the Arbitrators ship you know… And maybe I could give you news of what's happening there?** ''

The student grinned: '' **Of course… by hazard… And check on Lyna if she gets caught?** ''

The Elder shrugged: '' **If she's aboard the ship we might cross path or I might pay a visit to a certain Elite, who knows?** ''

The younger male nodded, silently thanking Al'tan.

Xxxxxx

*2 weeks later, Lyna POV*

''…A hoodie, sunglasses and a cap and boom! You are unrecognizable! Just like the super stars! '' Exclaimed Amy.

Lyna gave herself a once over in the mirror: she looked ridiculous.

The thief brought her hands together: '' I am a master of deception. '' she breathed with glee.

''You are lucky it's getting colder because I wouldn't have gotten out like this.'' The young woman grumbled.

'' You wouldn't have gotten out _at all_ without my help. And it's only the beginning of September; it's not cold yet.''

The black haired girl shrugged: '' Let's get out of here.''

And this was the only way she could go outside safely now. Christopher had placed some rules for her.

During the day, she could only go outside dressed like this.

She had to be accompanied at all time.

She could not go at the same place two days in a row.

The girl had to be wearing a weapon.

Paranoid enough? Yes.

The girl was annoyed and was considering to return at her grandparents' house. However, she would need a ride to travel there: taking any other kind of transport would be too risky.

The teenager was currently reading a book Amy had lent her; it wasn't a recent book, it had been written in 2007. Over 30 years ago… But she liked the story and was even more thrilled when she learned it was a series. It was called '_The Name of the Wind_'.

The young woman would make sure to read them all. On Yautja Prime, they weren't much into adventure and fantastic books… The books there, related stories of great hunters, arbitrators or any other heroes. There was also knowledge books about just anything.

Weapons, agriculture, religion, hunts, fighting, healing…

But nothing fantastic or fictive.

Suddenly, Amy barged in completely panicked: '' Lyna! It's Leonard, Christopher and four others! '' She shouted as she tried to take her breath back.

The girl rose to her feet: '' What happened? ''

'' We were trying to steal something from Them and sabotage their technologies, but three aliens surprised us! Your uncle sent me here! I already warned the others! ''

Afraid for her friends and her uncle, Lyna ran to her with the other girl on her heels and began to remove her clothing.

'' It's not the time to get a change of clothes Lyna! '' Amy yelled.

'' Help me put on my armor.'' She said in a hard voice.

The younger teen appeared to understand what she was doing and rapidly gathered the thick leather pieces and weapons.

Once she was wearing all her protection, the young woman put her combistick in her back, her dagger on one side and her throwing disk on the other.

Finally, she attached her wrist blades one her right forearm.

'' Let's go! ''

Xxxxxx

One of the men parked the jeep they were in not far from where the attacked group were supposed to be.

Immediately, Lyna and her friend got down and sprinted there, stopping behind a building corner.

Two of the men were already down, probably dead or dying in a pool of their own blood. Christopher was clutching his side, who was bleeding profusely, but fighting nonetheless; Leonard was doing his best to avoid blades.

The two other men were doing there best.

Amy whimpered: '' They will take them and kill them! ''

Lyna turned to her and the three men behind: '' No they won't. Listen: We go there, we retrieve them and we run to the car! It's that clear? ''

The group nodded and Lyna rushed toward the battling party.

Just as one of the yautjas were about to hit the scientist, the teenager shoulder bumped him, making the humanoid stumbled back.

Leonard looked at her: '' Lyna!? ''

'' Go go! Run to back to the jeep! '' She shouted as she blocked a spear.

Lyna went to grab Christopher under his shoulder to haul him with them. They all began to run, but the yautjas wouldn't let them go that easily.

The black haired girl looked back: they would get them, they would not make it to the car.

'' Amy! Take my uncle and go! ''

The teen replaced her: '' What about you? ''

'' I'll try to stop them. ''

She knew she couldn't even beat one Arbitrator, let alone three. But it was worth it.

'' I won't let you do—'' started her uncle.

'' I don't care what you say! GO! '' She said as she pushed them toward the running group.

Lyna breathed deeply and turned to face the yautjas. Knowing what she was trying to do, what seemed to be their chief sent one of the trio after the fleeing band.

She took her throwing disk and did as if she was going to send it toward her opponents in front of her, but at the last moment, she turned on herself and threw it at the third one, who was running after the rebels.

Not expecting it, her weapon got him in the thigh, efficiently stopping him from going after her friends. He fell on one knee and she heard him curse.

One of the arbitrator roared and went to charge her, but the chief blocked his way and faced her:

'' …**Agile with weapons, hard headed, foolish…you must be Elite Arbitrator Dena'ee's female.**'' He snickered.

His colleague looked at him then at her: '' **indeed.**''

The chief spoke again: '' **Go after the rebels; I will take care of the female**.''

With her wounded uncle, the group probably wasn't at the car yet. As soon as the yautja ran toward their direction, Lyna put herself in his way, pulling out her spear.

'' **You will not go after them**.'' She growled.

Annoyed, the yautja tried to move her out of his way with his combistick; she blocked the attack and replied.

The fight was engaged.

After a minute or two, the chief joined in; she was absolutely overtaken. The girl was barely avoiding their spears and their hits, barely attacking.

The chief kicked her in the side; the girl fell and rolled a few times and quickly put herself back on her feet, gasping.

'' **The Elite did a good job training you, I must say. Now, we all know your friends escaped: follow us.** '' he said.

The young woman snarled and adopted a defensive position. She frowned when she saw him did a little nod with his chin.

A second later, something hit her skull hard; the teenager had totally forgotten about the third yautja.

The girl stumbled and immediately fainted.

Xxxxxx

*Dena'ee POV*

He had been on Earth for a week, trying to find his mate. He had warned Uria and his superiors he was there for two months: this time he would come back home with his female.

A week and he had no idea where she was: no one had seen her, no one had heard of her lately.

Lost in thoughts, He scratched the top of his desk with his claws: Pup was clever. She was probably suspicious and careful now. She understood she couldn't just go outside anymore.

Someone banged loudly on the door: '' **Elite Arbitrator?** ''

'' **Yes?**'' he grunted from where he sat.

The yautja came in: '' **I have an important message for you.** ''

The black yautja raised a hand impatiently, indicating him to go ahead.

'' **Arbitrator Malkor has found your mate**.''

Dena'ee rose abruptly, going toward the door: '' **Where is she!?** ''

'' **Here, in the ship's infirmary.**''

Without losing a second, the tall male ran there and quickly, swiped his magnetic card in the door and barged in.

'' **Where is my mate?**'' he growled loudly.

A middle aged healer appeared at his left: '' **Elite Arbitrator, the female is resting, you may follow me**.''

Over three months he haven't seen her, touched her, smelled her…

The healer halted and pulled a curtain; revealing Lyna. Pup was unconscious; she had bruises and there was a patch above her right brow. Immediately, he went to her side and cradled her small body to his and began to rock her lightly.

'' **She is alright: a few bruises here and there. However, she was knocked out and when she fell the female hit her forehead on the concrete. Nothing serious or to worry about**. ''

Letting out a sigh of relief, Dena'ee rubbed his mandibles against her face and neck. He stopped when he smelled other humans on her. The yautja started to draw her scent in, concentring and was relieved to see she hadn't mated with anyone.

Pheromones and sweat from sexual activities had a special smell; one she wasn't wearing. Not a single trace of it.

He gathered her in his arms: '' **What have you done this time…You could not just follow them? See where it led you… Foolish Pup.** ''

The Elite pulled her tightly against his chest and purred: '' **I am so angry at you right now… But I was so worry… Why have you thinned like this? Why are you paler?** ''

The male gently caressed her face: '' **Don't you ever do something like that again; it would kill me.** '' he whispered in her hair.

The healer, who was respectfully standing beside them talked: '' **You may take her with you, but if she is dizzy or if she vomits, you immediately bring her back here**. ''

Dena'ee nodded and rose with his mate in in arms.


	29. Chapter 29

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story. Thanks to the reviewers!

Chapter 29:

*Dena'ee POV, An hour later.*

Once the Healer assured him Lyna would not wake up before a few hours, he went to meet with Malkor. Dena'ee was patiently waiting in front of the other Arbitrator's quarters.

As soon as he saw his colleague, he bowed to him even though this one was of a lower rank.

'' **Please, Elite: there is no need**.'' Malkor said, embarrassed.

The black male grabbed his shoulder and shook it lightly: '' **Yes there is: I cannot thank you enough for bringing my mate back here safe and sound.**''

The smaller yautja invited him inside to discuss more privately. They installed themselves in his little parlour.

'' **I must confess to you that I wasn't searching for your female: I was pursuing a group of rebels who had managed to infiltrate one of our establishments in the city.**'' He began.

'' **Was she with them?**''

'' **No: we went after the humans: we killed two, one was wounded and they were not going to escape us… That's when your mate appeared. She jumped in the fight, made them flee and faced us to give them the time they needed to run away**.''

He shook his head and sighed: Pup was too impulsive.

Malkor tilted his head: '' **It doesn't seem to surprise you?** ''

'' **No… this is exactly what my female would do**. ''

His colleague chuckled: '' **She impressed me: all this fierceness and aggressiveness! Fit for a male of your status!** ''

Dena'ee smiled: '' **Lyna is not really like that. Back at home, she was reading and napping most of the time. She also likes to swim in the backyard and train alone in our kerhite. My female is a shy creature and kind-hearted**.''

'' **It is hard to believe with what I saw. **'' he trilled.

'' **Believe me: I know. Anything else to report?**''

The arbitrator thought silently for a while, trying to remember any details or something.

'' **I think not, Elite.**''

Dena'ee nodded and rose: '' **Well I thank you again and if you need or wish for anything; come to me**.''

Malkor lightly bowed: '' **It is an honor, I hope your female is fine and will settle down** **again** **soon**.''

'' **She will**.''

Xxxxxx

*Lyna POV*

The bed she was currently in was extremely comfortable; the furs were hugging her perfectly. It smells like home…

She let out a content sigh when she found her blanket: it was an old piece of tissue Uria had made for her when she was a pup. Lyna buried her face into it and breathed deeply the familiar scent.

Then stopped everything. Wait a minute.

The teenager sat abruptly and looked around, confused. Where was she?! She glanced at herself: she was naked! The girl pulled the covers higher to hide herself, but soon her eyes found clothes. The young woman frowned: those were her favorite loincloth and tube top…Left on Yautja Prime.

Gingerly, she got down from the bed and put them on. Lyna realized her head was throbbing slightly, otherwise she was fine. A bit hungry, but fine.

Lyna tip toed out of the room and understood she was on a ship: the quarters were always more or less all the same.

A bedroom connected to a small living room which was connected to a bathroom. At the very end of the apartment was an office with a door leading outside, to the rest of the ship.

Her full bladder was begging for mercy so she jogged to the toilet. Once she was done, she went to the large metallic sink, washed her hands and—

WHAT!?

She was looking at her neck with a look of horror: a collar of metal was around it. She hadn't felt it sooner: the girl was used to have something around her neck.

Lyna started to pull at it frenetically, in vain. It was a silver color, there was decorative symbols on it. The teenager took a closer look at it: the collar was made of the same metal as the yautjan weapons. Very solid and most likely indestructible…And this one was obviously magnetic as there was no lock on it.

Damn… FUCKI** DAMN- WHAT THE HELL AND CETANU AND CHRIST WHO EVER HE IS!

The girl banged her fist on the counter, went into the office and threw herself at the door:

'' **DENA'EE! YOU SON OF A ***** &amp;&amp;&amp;!** '' she cursed loudly.

Lyna raged and shouted for a few minutes and it became obvious that no one was hearing her or near the entrance.

She walked angrily to the parlour and slopped on the sofa.

Xxxxxx

*Dena'ee POV*

He was taking his lunch in the ship cafeteria who was more a communal room. The black Arbitrator saw a yautja approaching him in the corner of his sight.

'' **Elite Arbitrator? **''

'' **Hum?**''

'' **Can I ask you a question?**'' the male demanded shyly.

What was that about?

'' **Go ahead**.''

'' **Erm…is-is there someone in your quarters?** ''

Dena'ee frowned: '' **Why do you ask?**''

The yautja scratched his crest: '' **Well…I heard banging on the other side of your door and…and…**''

''…**And?**''

'' **Let's say the person in there is not very happy. To be honest, I have never heard so much insults toward someone in my entire life.**''

The black male thanked him and dismissed him with a sigh: Lyna was awake and by the sound of it, very pissed off.

The male took a naxa and left the rest of his meal there before going quickly to his quarters.

As soon as he stepped in, he received a pillow in the face, followed by a leather sandal in the chest.

'' **How dare you put a collar on me!** '' Lyna yelled at him, throwing the other shoe.

His young mate was standing in front of him, red-faced and nostrils flaring.

'' **Are you feeling sick or dizzy?** '' he asked in a cold tone.

He saw her scowl: she knew what that voice meant and his female was now standing defensively.

'' **No…**''

His mane flared instantly and he bellowed, pointing the sofa: '' **GOOD:** **YOU WILL SIT THERE AND LISTEN!**''

Nervous, she went there and he stomped in front of her.

'' **Do you even have the slightest idea of how worry I was about you?! Uria!? You left Yautja Prime without telling me and then you **_**stay**_** here!? You acted impulsively, you foolish creature! You have put yourself, but also your friend Amaru in danger! Maybe even Sit'gin! But this is nothing! You triggered a riot in Madison City: Yautjas were killed Lyna!** ''

*Lyna POV*

He was livid. Furious. Enraged.

The imposing male was growling and pacing in front of her like a wild animal in cage; he halted in front of her.

''…**And you refused to go with me!** ''

She tried to defend herself: '' **I was hurt and-'**'

'' **Don't you think I wasn't hurt!? You just threw your mating necklace at me! You should have come back with me: we would have talk about it! Resolve the situation in a reasonable and rational way!** '' he roared.

She rose to snarl in his face: '' **You kill people!** **Humans!** ''

He growled louder and made her recoil back on the couch, trapping her there with his arms: '' **IT. IS. MY. DUTY!** ''

The girl looked away and Dena'ee stood back to his full height, towering over her.

'' **I am really angry Lyna. What you have done this time is serious. You won't get out of that one easily**. '' He said clearly trying to control his voice.

''**It not a reason to put a slave collar on me! **''

''**You should be grateful: because of my status and rank you won't be accused of anything. Wearing a metallic collar is nothing… And yes it is a reason. You won't be able to circulate alone freely now. Who knows? It might prevent you from going on another planet!**''

The teenager's fury was rising increasingly.

'' **I don't want it**! **I won't tolerate it!** ''

The male scoffed: '' **What you wish or want is not in my priorities anymore or at least for the next upcoming year!** ''

What?

'' **Don't look at me like that! I have been kind and patient enough with you and that time has passed! I realized I shouldn't have let Ari'dan take care of your discipline! You are unruly and impulsive! You only obey when it suits you! **''

'' **I'm not like that! **''

The black arbitrator flared his mandibles at her.

'' **It is time that your behavior changes! Your previous sanction is still in force, but for an unknown period of time. Until I think your comportment is acceptable.** ''

Lyna felt angry tears coming to her eyes.

'' **Also, you will bear my suckling in the next 6 months. Motherhood will calm you down and force you to take your responsibilities; make you more mature**. '' he announced her.

She rapidly looked up to him, disbelief written all over her face: '' **You can't do that! You said two years!** '' she shouted.

The male rumbled deeply in his chest: '' **That was back at home when you had not smuggled a servant out of Yautja Prime! **''

The teenager hit the couch with her fists: '' **This isn't fair! It should be a decision we take **_**together**_**!** **I'm not ready for that!** ''

Dena'ee snarled at her: '' **As I said earlier: your wishes and your opinion are not my priorities anymore. I will not be cruel to you, but I will be firm and strict. I am done cuddling you until I believe you deserve it!** ''

The girl brought her knees close to her chest and looked away, the throat tight. Her tears were freely running down her cheeks and she was silent.

The tall yautja appeared to be calmer and after a pause, he spoke again: '' **Here, I brought you a fruit so you can wait until supper.**''

He was holding it out to her, Lyna didn't take it. Dena'ee sighed and put it on a small table near.

The male walked back to the door and stopped, placing a hand on the frame: '' **I will let you calm yourself and think, after we will go see the Healer to make sure you are fine**.''

The girl refused to look at him or to answer at all. Dena'ee left and once more, she was alone in his quarters.

This was unfair. How could he do that? How could he think like that? The girl cried some more, threw a tantrum again then finally ate the naxa.

Lyna went into the bathroom to look at her neck: it was awful! She wasn't a slave by Paya!

She went into Dena'ee's office, trying to find any kind of magnetic card or anything that could remove this stupid collar. After she searched into his things in the bedroom.

The young woman didn't find anything.

Xxxxxx

After a few hours of being left to herself, the black Arbitrator came back and led her to the infirmary.

The whole experience of walking in the hallways of the ship was embarrassing. People were pointing at her and whispering. She could hear them wondering why she was wearing a collar of metal, but why it wasn't a slave collar. Why it was so pretty instead of the dark, vulgar iron they put around the slaves necks.

Once in the infirmary, it was more tolerable.

The healer examined her thoroughly: palping every limbs, her stomach, taking blood samples, checking her throat, ears and eyes. He even verified her hair.

The teenager sat unhappily on the examining table her arms crossed and pointedly ignoring Dena'ee who was waiting worriedly beside her.

After a good fifteen minutes, the Healer walked back in with a pad.

'' **Your female has no disease, virus, parasite or bacteria in her system. Not even human drugs. However young lady, you are suffering of a light anemia. You are lacking nutrients in your blood. This might explain your pallor or any weariness you may possess. Did you have a proper diet lately? One that contains meat, grains, fruits and vegetables consumed in a balanced way? **''

She grunted noncommittally.

The Healer hummed: '' **Not a talker this one**… **She speaks our language?**''

Dena'ee nodded: '' **She does.** **Why is she suffering of anemia and how do we…heal her? **''

The physician smiled: '' **Most of the time, malnutrition is the cause of anemia. A week or two of proper meals and healthy food should do.** ''

The black male turned to her, frowning: '' **Have you been hungry? Didn't they feed you at all?** ''

Lyna remained silent once more and the arbitrator sighed.

Chuckling, the healer said: '' **I see someone appeared to be frustrated here. If you need any help with her or you wish to talk I'll be there Arbitrator. I had many humans as pets and servants and I found them to be agreeable companions. However, they are complex creatures; if you want any tips or advises, I can provide help. I heard you do not use violence and I am one to share this opinion and I respect you for it.**''

The young woman rolled her eyes at hearing this. What a load of bullshit. She wasn't complex. What she was, was unheard and controlled and it was making her mad!

'' **I appreciate healer Pyc'ti. I will contact you again: I wish to go through the first stage of pregnancy with my mate.** ''

Lyna grumbled internally.

Pyc'ti's brows shot up: ''** Ho? Really? You wish to have a pup Elite?** ''

'' **Indeed: I feel ready to be a sire.** ''

'' **I understand. However, you must know about the first stage: it is not easy for the female**. ''

'' **I have heard about it, but I am not well versed in this department.** '' Dena'ee confessed.

The healer looked at her and invited them to listen to his short briefing.

'' **The human females need to go through this first stage to bear one of our pups. At the first try, their bodies reject the foetus. It only last 20 to 23 days then they miscarry. But after, the female is able to go through a whole pregnancy and bring the suckling to term.** ''

Lyna frowned.

'' **Why is it difficult for the female?** '' the black male asked.

'' **The female system recognizes the foetus as a foreign body since it is half yautja and their immune system reacts violently to it. Females respond all differently to this stage, but we have found that the females between 23 and 32 years old had it easier. This short pregnancy symptoms vary, but it is mostly: headaches, heavy nausea and sickness, cramps and fever.** ''

Thanks, but no thanks.

Lyna scoffed and mumbled in English: '' If you want a kid you will bear it yourself.''

Pyc'ti burst out laughing: '' **Well said young human, well said. Your female is strong witted.**''

'' **What did she say? **'' Dena'ee growled.

'' **That if you wished for a pup, you could bear it yourself**.''

The Arbitrator snorted then spoke: '' **Are we done here?** ''

'' **If you don't have any more questions, yes.**''

'' **I thank you.** ''

As they walked back to the Elite quarters, Lyna was lost in thoughts. She didn't want to have a kid, not now. And by the sound of it, this first stage wasn't pleasant at all. Then she became anxious: what would an infant think of a collar around its mother's neck? Would this child end up thinking less of her? And everyone around? It was already humiliating to circulate around with that thing.

They silently entered the quartiers and Lyna went to the sofa and curled herself onto it, wanting to disappear.

'' **Are you hungry pup? A meal is being served in the communal room**.''

'' **I'm not going**.''

'' **You need to eat; you heard the healer**.''

'' **It's too embarrassing. Everyone is looking at me and pointing and saying things. I heard someone calling me a slave earlier! **'' she spat.

'' **Consequences of your own choices.** '' he said coldly.

'' _**You**_ **put a collar on me!** ''

'' **I am not debating this with you; you will wear this collar until I decide otherwise or you prove me otherwise. If you do not wish to come then stay. I will bring you something when I am done.**''

On these words, he left.

Xxxxxx

When Dena'ee came back with the food, she practically threw herself on it. It was so good… she had missed the R'jet meat so much, the fruits and delicious sweet, crunchy grains of Yautja Prime…. Here, she could only eat certain fruits and vegetable, eggs, a bit of bread and she liked the 'whole grain' groats. Leonard had discovered any milk products was making her sick. And the meat on Earth was tasting weird… But she liked 'chicken'.

'' **Woah Pup! Your meal will not run away from you**. ''

She ate everything, surprising both herself and the male and finally let herself fall on the cushions with a satisfied sigh. The teenager hadn't felt this sated in a long time.

The Elite shook his head while muttering a silent '**Poor Pup'**, took the tray and deposed it on his desk before coming back to her. He went to caress her head, but she recoiled:

'' **Don't touch me.**'' She hissed.

'' **This is the kind of behavior I won't tolerate anymore**.'' He rumbled in warning.

''**Remove that stupid collar.**''

His mane flared: '' **No**.''

She whined: '' **It humiliates me!** ''

He began to walk into his office: '' **Then maybe it will teach you to be humble and respectful**.'' He said before disappearing into the room and shutting the door.

Lyna let out a snarl of rage and threw a pillow at it.

Xxxxxx

The day after, Dena'ee came back from breakfast with two alien females who were servants here and they all went to the communal baths.

Once there, the black Arbitrator reserved a whole section for them. The servants unclothed her and as soon as she was naked, they began their work in a corner of the bath, opposite to where Dena'ee was soaking.

They scrubbed her and cleaned her hair first, then the pair pulled her out of the water to attack her body hairs.

Once she was shaved with the special glue, the women cut her hair and took care of them. They braided and twisted, placing silver beads into her mane.

The servants then placed a long towel on the floor near the bath and they made her lie there on her belly. She knew they were about to oil her skin, but the Elite interrupted them.

'' **You can leave now; I will take care of her skin.** '' he ordered.

Lyna tensed when she heard him swim to her.

'' **I can do it myself**.'' She said, taking the little bottle of perfumed oil away.

He trilled: '' **I know you can, but you will give me the oil back and let me do it.**''

His voice held no place for arguments so she gave it back to him.

The male poured some of the thick liquid in his palm before beginning to gently rub it on her back and shoulders.

'' **Don't be so tense my little Pup… I will not hurt you.**'' He purred.

She glanced at him with narrowed eyes: '' **That, I don't know**.''

'' **You simply forgot the touch of your mate... that's all.**''

The black yautja oiled all of her skin for half an hour, taking more time around her buttock and thighs than, she found, he needed. Then he called the servants back, ordering them to bring cloths.

They dressed her back, even if she insisted to put her clothing on herself.

The couple walked through the ship… Lyna's cheeks became red and hot and she averted her eyes when they crossed members of the crew.

She wouldn't be able to live like that; with a collar of metal around her neck…How could the slaves do it!?

It was even worse when a yautja male congratulated Dena'ee for obtaining such a pretty and healthy looking slave. He even asked where he bought her.

The young woman fought back her tears and as soon as they entered the arbitrator's quarters, she locked herself in the bathroom.

She remained there for half an hour before the black yautja came knocking.

'' **Lyna? Are you alright in there?** ''

'' **I hate you! GO AWAY! **'' she shouted.

'' **Don't be angry: that male could not know-**''

'' **Yes he could have! IF YOU HADN'T PUT THIS FUCKING COLLAR ON ME! **'' the girl roared.

The teenager heard him growl. '' **You're wearing it because of how you act right now!** ''

'' **Remove it!** ''

'' **Not until your comportment has changed**.''

This was always is damn answer! She snarled at the door and remained in there for a long time.

When the girl left the bathroom, there was a tray of food on the living room table. She sat there and slowly ate her meal without any enthusiasm.

She felt sad and empty after the turn of events, this time it was true; she was truly degraded to the status of a slave. Collar and everything. Dena'ee wasn't tolerating anything from her and was constantly warning her and growling at her. Unless she did _exactly_ like he wanted. She hated that.

Evening came faster than the teenager thought; she was still having her mini-depression on the sofa when she saw the tall male enter the room.

She did not respond to his salutation.

'_Sorry, I'm having a pity party over here, too busy._ ' she grumbled mentally from where she was sprawled.

But the next words he spoke pulled her immediately out of her reverie.

'' **Come: let us get ready for bed.**''

The girl tensed: '' **I'm sleeping here; like last night**.''

He shook his head: ''** I let you sleep there yesterday because it was your first day back with me and I did not want to rush you. Now you will come. **''

The young female did not move and the Elite growled in warning.

'' **Pup, I do not wish to fight over this with you**.''

''**Then don't**.'' she answered.

He snarled and stepped toward her: she saw it in his eyes, he was serious now. She slowly rose and followed him in the bedroom. Dena'ee was already divesting himself; the girl remained standing in the middle of the room.

Once he was fully naked, he sat on the side of the bed, as he always did.

Nervousness began to creep inside her chest.

'' **Come here Pup.** ''

She did knowing she had no choice, all the while looking at her feet. As soon as she was near enough, he grabbed her and pulled her between his legs.

She was furious against him, angry, feeling humiliated and degraded. She didn't want to be in his bed tonight…

The male placed his hands on her waist, then those crawled up her back to untie her top. The piece of clothing fell to the floor and the girl looked away.

A purr was slowly building in his thorax at the sight of her bare breast. Dena'ee's hands went down again; one hand moved to fondle one of her breasts and the other were now at her loincloth's knot.

Lyna was standing rod straight and not looking at him.

He caressed her rear and began to knead her cheeks with both hands before pulling her hips to his.

The black male was obviously aroused and ready.

'' **Look at me Pup… I know right now you do not want to mate: it is clear as day.** ''

The Elite's hips began to grind into her and he hid his face into her neck and shoulder.

'' **I know you haven't mated during the three months of our separation: I am glad. I will take things slowly tonight, to reward you**. ''

His fingers found her private parts.

'' **I haven't mated with anyone else either, Pup. I only desire you**.''

He circled her middle and turned them on the bed so they were lying side by side, her back to his chest. Dena'ee curled up around her, forcing her to curl on herself as well.

The tip his member was at her entrance and he was already penetrating her. The girl moved her hips to escape him, but his hand had gripped her waist and the male rumbled in warning.

'' **Stop denying me.** ''

The imposing yautja entered her steadily and finished with strong thrust of his hips.

Her breathe caught, she whimpered and tried to slide away, but his arms were around her and holding her tightly to him.

He only pushed in deeper before he hushed her: '' **shhh, shhh. I know it has been a long time. I will not move: I will let you get used to me**. **I told you I was going to be firm and strict: not cruel.**''

Lyna felt stretched and a bit uncomfortable being completely surrounded by him. His purr was going full strength and his mandibles were gently caressing her face and hair.

They stayed in this position for a few minutes, when he asked: '**' Tell me of your time on Earth Pup**. ''

She turned her face into the furs; it immediately made her think of her uncle and reminded her that Christopher was gravely wounded. Last time she had seen him, he was heavily bleeding from his side. She worried about him and wondered if he was fine.

'' **It is alright Pup, I understand. Eventually, you will share your experience on the planet with me.**''

The male began to move at a slow pace and he finished soon; he hadn't lied about him not mating with anyone. Still curled around and within her, the arbitrator hugged her to him and breathed her scent in.

The black yautja gently stroked her nose and cheek with the back of his forefinger: '' **I missed you my little mate. Even if I am angry, I am truly happy to have you back**.''


	30. Chapter 30

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story. Thanks to the reviewers!

Chapter 30:

*3 days later, Leonard POV*

He had been watching over Christopher these last days; the man had lost a great amount of blood and his wound was deep. But their leader was hard-headed as always and was still carrying out his duties even if the erudite had scolded him many times.

'' There is still no sign of Lyna? '' He asked Amy, who had been ordered to search for her.

The girl shook her head with a sad expression on her face. The poor teenager was wearing herself out doing everything that was in her power to find her friend.

Leonard placed a gentle hand on his tall friend: '' Christopher… face the truth. It has been three days; if she was hiding somewhere, she would be back by now. The Arbitrators got her.''

He said in a soft voice.

The black haired man looked away: '' I won't let them take my niece; she's my only family Leonard. We must do something! ''

'' They are probably gone by now…''

'' I heard there is one of their biggest ship stationed just outside Eau Claire, our sources think it will be there for a while…If she's there…'' The man confessed hesitantly.

The scientist sighed: '' …And you want to do something in your state? Christopher… you could have died, you are not healed…''

The leader raised a brow: ''Who said _I_ would do something?''

'' Don't look at me that way: I'm not a fighter! '' He said in a panicked tone; he wasn't brave and it was a fact he accepted well enough…And he was still alive today.

Christopher had lopsided grin and a devious light in his gray eyes: '' Who said anything about fighting? ''

Xxxxxx

*Lyna POV.*

''… **You had promised me you would come back here as soon as your bearer was safe! **_**Promised**_**, young lady!** '' Uria scolded her on the communicator screen.

They had been talking for over 20 minutes… In fact, she had been reprimanded for 20 minutes. Uria burst out in tears the second she saw her and began ranting about stuff.

Irresponsible. Dangerous. Foolish. Stubborn.

Worried. Nervous. Crying. Praying.

All that would be a good resume of Uria's speech. The green female was not even disturbed by the collar: It did not bring any compassion to her.

Lyna was happy nonetheless to see her adoptive mother.

This one was still rebuking her and Lyna brought her hands together and made her most cute 'Sad Pup Face' while saying:

'' **I missed you and I love you.**''

Dena'ee, who was listening in his corner with his arms crossed over his large chest, scoffed and muttered a silent: '**comedian**…'

The servant stopped her complains: '' **Aaawww! I missed you too honey and you know I love you. I wish I'd be there with you now!** ''

The girl nodded and glanced at the black male: '' **I'd like it too: **the company here is disagreeable.'' she whispered the last part in English.

The tall Arbitrator rumbled and she rolled her eyes.

'' **I believe it is my turn Pup.** ''

She sighed and put her hand on the screen: '' **I love you Uria and I can't wait to see you.''**

The green female did the same and said goodbye to her.

'' **I would like to speak in private with Uria.**'' Said Dena'ee.

She looked down, disappointed: '' **Alright**_…_''

The teenager got out of his office and went to the little parlour the wait. It didn't take long before the Elite was done.

He was about to sat with her when someone knocked on the door urgently.

Dena'ee walked there and opened: A yautja bowed before him; he looked out of breath.

'' **Sorry Elite to disturb you. I know you told me you would visit this afternoon with your mate, but I'd need you now!** ''

'' **It is alright Kuta, what happened? **''

Lyna trotted to the entrance, curious.

'' **It's my new human… the pup started crying and wailing and won't stop! I don't know what to do! It won't let me near it.** ''

The teenager observed the male: it was a Youngblood and by the look of it he was working on the ship. Right now, he was obviously panicking.

The black arbitrator turned to her: '' **Come Lyna, we were supposed to meet with Kuta this afternoon, but he needs you right now**.''

Intrigued why she was needed, the girl nodded and the trio walked to the more modest apartment of the youngster.

As soon as the door opened, they heard quiet sobbing. The young woman frowned and looked up to this Kuta.

'' **Don't make that face at me female: I've been feeding the pup, I haven't hurt her or anything! It just threw a tantrum!** ''

Lyna rolled her eyes: '' **Where is she? **''

The Youngblood glanced around: '' **I…don't really know**. ''

The teenager sighed; by the sounds of the girl, she was pretty young. The guy had probably scared her at some point or do something even if it was accidentally.

'' **We will find her then.** ''

The guy nodded and Dena'ee was strangely silent behind. They followed the soft crying: the kid was hiding under Kuta's bed.

The black haired girl went on all four to check under the furniture: there was indeed, a child here.

It was a little girl, no more than 3 or 4 years old; brown curls were framing her face and her dark eyes were shiny with tears.

When she saw her, the kid ceased its sobbing: '' is the monster gone? ''

Lyna frowned: '' Monster? ''

The child nodded frenetically: '' Yes! He is like a person, but really really tall! But he's not! His skin is like a snake and his face is weird…like a crab! '' She squeaked.

Ho. The yautja.

The teenager crawled under the bed as well and spoke in a reassuring tone, like she had seen Uria and other females do with pups: '' There is no monster here. The guy you're talking about is just a bit different from us. ''

The pup shook her head: '' He's scary and I don't know why I'm here...I want to go back with my friends and Nora. But Nora just let him take me!''

She didn't know who this Nora was. Nor her friends…

'' I'm sure you were scared… But you don't have to be. What is your name? ''

'' I'm lily…And you? ''

She presented her hand: '' I'm Lyna. ''

The toddler shook it lightly and curled back on herself.

'' Lily: you can't stay under that bed forever you know. I think we should get out together so you can meet properly with the man. Hum? ''

Lily seemed hesitant and Lyna extended her arms to her: '' I will hold you and I will be there all the time. ''

The child nodded and immediately crawled into her waiting arms, hugging her tightly. Lyna struggled a bit to get out from under the bed, but once she kneeling with Lily, she rose easily.

Kuta appeared impressed by her skills: '' **Wow. That was fast…and she let you touch her**.''

Lily hid her face into her neck, frightened by the male's deep voice and appearance.

The black arbitrator was simply watching, a satisfied expression on his face.

'' **She's afraid of you, you do not realize how big you are! And I think she is too young to be separated from her parents!**'' she reprimanded.

Kuta shrugged: '' **She doesn't have any: I took her at the orphanage. They can't refuse us when we ask for pups there**. **The female in charge was reluctant, but it's the law.**''

Probably the Nora she was talking about. Her friends must have been the other orphans there.

Lyna cooed to the little girl: '' Hey, would you like to present yourself? My…Boyfriend is here and the guy you talked about. They are not that scary and I think they would like to at least know your name.''

'' You have a boyfriend? '' she mumbled over her skin.

'' Yes, he is one of them and look: I'm perfectly well. ''

Slowly, lily turned her chest toward the males and gasped at Dena'ee's size, gaping at him.

'' He is even bigger than the other…''

'' Yeah, just like people Lily: we are not all the same height. Be polite; say hello.'' She said.

Lily waved a bit and muttered a shy: '' Hi.''

Kuta was excited: '' **Hello, little one. **''

'' I don't understand what he says, Lyna.'' The kid complained.

'' He says 'hello' too. Come on: tell them your name.'' She encouraged.

More confident, the child presented herself: '' I am Lily.''

Her owner tried several times to pronounce her name before getting it right: '' **Li-ly**.''

The youngblood hit his chest: '' **I'm Kuta. KU-TA**.''

The little girl got it right at the first try. '' Hi Kuta. What is the name of your boyfriend?''

'' Dena'ee. Deah-Na-Ee.''

'' Hello… Denny.''

The elite lightly bowed to her: '' **I am enchanted little pup**.''

His voice, deeper than Kuta, made her tighten her hold around Lyna's neck and the young woman patted her back.

'' **I think we should move to a more appropriate place to discuss**.'' Her mate proposed.

'' **Ho! Of course- I hope my living room will do Elite?**'' Kuta said a bit flustered.

The tall male nodded and they all moved to the parlour and Lyna sat with Lily in her laps.

'' **Why don't you start by telling us about your sudden desire to own a human pet?**'' Dena'ee asked.

'' **Well… Since I passed my Chiva, I decided to work on this ship: I do the electrical maintenance and the reparations when needed. I'm not often on Yautja Prime and… I feel alone and bored. I heard humans were good companions so…I took one.** ''

The girl rolled her eyes: wow.

He didn't speak any human languages.

He was obviously not well informed about them, their needs or their habits.

He picked a very young child.

The black arbitrator demanded: ''** I see. Do you know how to properly care for a human? And one this young?**''

'' **That's kind of why I came to you the other day…I knew your mate was human and that you raised her…**'' Kuta confessed.

Lily was trying to follow what was going on around her, glancing from one talker to the other.

'' **Why was she…distressed?** ''

Kuta appeared to be embarrassed again: '' **I tried to give her a bath…I might not be an expert, but I do know humans clean themselves.** ''

The teenager looked down to the child; it was true she needed washing: '' Lily, were you crying previously because Kuta wanted to give you a bath?''

'' He tried to remove my clothes! Nora always said that if a mister was trying to do that or telling me to do it and he was not my dad, I should not let him! That it is bad! ''

Ho. Mefiant child; clever nonetheless.

'' **She thought you were a…danger to her. That you were disvesting her for other reasons.**'' Lyna explained.

The youngblood chuckled: '' **She's almost still a suckling!** ''

'' **I know, but her… her caretaker had instructed her to be careful with that kind of things.**''

'' **It seems your little human is intelligent; it is good.**'' The Elite commented.

Lyna checked the kid once more: she really needed that bath. Her brown curls could do with a good brushing and a soak would be great.

'' Lily, I think you should take a bath.''

The little girl pouted: '' Only if you are with me! I don't want…the…him! ''

The girl sighed: she was no babysitter for Paya's sake… But Kuta obviously wasn't qualified right now; he needed instructions and time.

'' **She will take her bath…with me.** '' The teenager groaned.

She glanced at Dena'ee: that bastard had a too much satisfied air since they arrived here. The young woman narrowed her eyes: this had been planned! The Elite Arbitrator would not bother himself with such a young a low ranked yautja otherwise. Ho yes… Why exactly? She didn't know yet… Probably to get her occupied while he wasn't around.

'' **Thanks the Gods! My bathroom is small, but there is a shower in there and I have towels and washing cloths.** '' Kuta sighed in relief.

Xxxxxx

''Get in with me! ''

'' I…''

'' Please! '' The little girl pleaded.

Lyna muttered silently; she was habitually taking her bath in the evening or the morning. It was the middle of afternoon.

'' Alright, alright. But you will promise to listen to me: there is things I want to explain to you.''

They took their clothes off and entered the shower: Lyna set the water at an agreeable temperature and they settled on the bench in there.

The teenager began to gently scrub her: '' Lily… You will need to make efforts with Kuta, you know. You will live with him now—''

Her head tilted to the right: '' Live with him? ''

'' You …erm… You were in an orphanage…Kuta adopted you. He will be your parent now. ''

'' Ho… But he scares me.''

'' I know he's big and that you find his face…weird, but Kuta is kind: I can see it. He will take care of you. Do you know what he told us? ''

'' No? ''

'' That he felt alone and that he wanted a friend. Be his friend.''

Lily looked down at her hands: '' I felt alone too sometimes… I really wanted someone to adopt me, but parents came and they never picked me.''

This was sad… Lyna caressed her head: '' Well now you have Kuta. He will always be there with you. Try to be friend with him. ''

She nodded: '' Okay. I will be his friend. ''

The teenager washed her fine brown hair and they got out. She then brushed them and dried the child. The girl then realized how much job it was to take care of a kid… Uria had been awesome. She took care of Dena'ee, Ari and herself… She was a 'saint', like would say Leonard.

She took a clean loincloth and a fine skin and put them on Lily.

The toddler looked at herself: '' It's weird. ''

'' I'm wearing that too…Everyone does around. ''

She took Lily's hand and they got out of the bathroom to join the males who were still conversing in the parlour.

'' **Wow: All clean. Thanks Lyna.**'' Said Kuta.

Lily reached up to her, still intimidated by the yautjas. Groaning, Lyna bent and placed her in her arms before sitting.

'' **There is some things we need to talk about, Kuta. **''

'' **I'm ready, I will listen to everything!** ''

Good. At least he was eager to learn.

She began to give him instructions: the meals, the collations, the baths, the talking, the do's and dont's, sleeping time, activies and games he should do with her.

By the time she was done, Lily was sleeping on her. She rose and delicately placed her in Kuta's arms.

Dena'ee rose, incating them it was time to leave. The black Arbitrator gave Kuta free access to her and Lyna glared at him.

They wished a good evening to Kuta and they left, as the pair walked, the teenager spoke:

'' **I know it was planned.**''

'' **Hum, hum.**'' He agreed.

She looked up to him, angry: '' **What for? I can't find your motivation besides making me busy.**''

'' **When Kuta came to me for help, I immediately accepted. You need to get used to young pups**.''

Lyna growled: and _she_ was the sneaky and sly creature?

'' **I don't want children before some years, Dena'ee.**'' She said coldly.

'' **You will be pregnant in the next 6 months: you must learn how to take care of a child and be comfortable in their presence, to develop your maternal instinct**.'' He told her in a hard tone.

'' **It isn't fair! I'm only 19 y**—''

He rumbled deeply, cutting her off: '' **I already said you had no say into this. Not anymore**.''

The teenager turned her head away, trying to control her temper. All she wanted right now was to yell at him and hit him.

They arrived at their quarters and the male slid his card on the magnetic slab.

Since she was clean, the young woman directly went to the bed and flopped on it, frustrated.

'' **I am going to the communal room for supper, are you coming? **'' He asked from the door frame.

'' **No**.'' She grumbled as she rolled herself in her old blanket.

'' **I will bring you something then.**''

Xxxxxx

The girl fell asleep well before he came back: it was him who woke her up by climbing into the bed.

He caged her upper body with his arms and she whined/moaned a complaint, displeased to be disturbed. Dena'ee's mandibles were gently scratching her back and he was nipping at her skin.

The male pressed himself closer and she thought he wanted to mate so she groaned:

'' 'was sleeping.''

He didn't replied: instead, he began to massage her… It was not something her mate often did.

The girl sighed in satisfaction at the precise kneading and relaxed her muscles.

'' **You were good today with the little pup.** '' he suddenly said.

'' **I just gave her a bath.**'' Lyna muttered.

'' **Don't be ridiculous Pup: you are kind, gentle and affectionate… You will be a good mother. I don't understand why you think differently**.''

She closed her eyes tightly, annoyed by this conversation: '' **I'm not ready. I don't want a kid now or in the next 2 or 3 years. It's too much… Try, please, to understand that!** ''

'' **You will be alright. You will see**.''

It was like talking to a freaking wall. There was a pause before he spoke again:

'' **Is it because you are afraid to give birth?** ''

What?

'' **No! I simply do not desire a child in the next years! How can you not enter this in your head!?** ''

'' **Watch your words Pup.**'' He warned.

The girl growled, but he began to purr to calm her.

'' **I am trying to understand, Lyna. I want to know why my female is not willing to bear a child in a near future.**''

'' **Well, now you know. Stop forcing me to do everything**.''

Probably to silence her, one of his hands found her private parts and he began to pleasure her, like he hadn't done at all for the past three days. He had been dominant and fierce, showing her who was in control. Taking her whenever it pleased him… Never hurting her, but denying her any climax.

The teenager fisted the furs under the feeling of his ministrations. She hadn't had any release in over three months… She finished with a shuddered sigh and a muffled moan.

The big, black male climbed over her, pressing her body into the mat. The massage and the orgasm was making her sleepy and complacent and Dena'ee knew it very well.

The teenager felt his chest against her shoulder blades as he slowly entered her. The Elite mated with her for a long time, she released again and he finally growled his pleasure.

The girl remained under his weight as he calmly purred above her. Dena'ee tasted her skin again:

'' **It seems my female is more agreeable to me once she has gotten her pleasure.**'' He rumbled over her neck to tease her.

The teenager stretched under him and mumbled a bit in the furs, before closing her eyes more definitively.

He chuckled: '' **As I said.**''

Xxxxxx

*2 days later*

'' **you appear to be on the right path to be completely fine**. '' Pyc'ti said with enthusiasm.

That she knew; she never felt ill to begin with. The girl gave him a flat look.

The healer raised his hands in a defensive way: '' **Ho alright, alright**. ''

'' **Lyna, be kind. Healer Pyc'ti has been nothing but respectful and attentive toward you.**''

Pyc'ti patted her head and she grumbled: she wasn't a nice, little pet!

Dena'ee sighed: '' **I am sorry for her behavior: she is… grumpy and restless lately. She's still angry at me for placing a collar around her neck. It is not your fault**.''

Idiot, that healer was always _super_ happy and in a good mood and talking to her as if she was a pup. It was greatly annoying!

'' **I have some free time right now: would you like to come in my office for a little chat? We could discuss your situation.**''

The arbitrator nodded: '' **I would love to**.''

Xxxxxx

'' **Your female is young, visibly active and full of energy. You cannot let her alone all day long in your quarters, Elite**.''

They were both sitting in a sofa in front of the healer's desk. Lyna's eyes shone with interest: maybe Pyc'ti wasn't that bad…

'' **She is punished, Healer**.''

The middle aged male waved this excuse off: '**' Wearing your collar and watching her attitude is enough. Make her move: I can guarantee you her behavior will get better if she's not always bored or full of energy**.''

'' **I agree**.'' She promptly said.

The black arbitrator gave her a look.

'' **What are you proposing me?** '' The tall male asked.

Pyc'ti raised his index: '' **One, I would suggest you to bring her with you in the kerhite even if it's only to stretch and do light exercises. Second, as I already told you, I have a human too. It is a teenager as well. My Cassidy would love to have a friend: she told me so, repeatedly. I haven't had her for a long time; only 8 months**. ''

The girl was truly listening now: a new friend? Someone to spend the time with?

'' **The poor thing had had a rough time: she's been beaten and sold many times due to her comportment. At fifteen, Cassidy was at her fourth master and was going to have many more. The seller had warned me, but I knew I could help her. It wasn't easy in the beginning and she was rebellious. The things she did sometimes! But now she's fine: all you need Honorable Elite is the proper approach and patience.**''

The arbitrator leaned his head on his hand: '' **I will think about it, but I encourage your methods.**''

The young woman jumped to her knees on the chair and turned toward her mate:

'' **Please! Pretty please! I'm bored to tears all day! You don't have any books, no electronic pads; nothing to entertain me! **'' she whined.

'' **See? If she's not always upset, it will immediately show in her attitude**… **And I will confess to you that I would be happy to see Cassidy have a friend to be with**.''

This was her chance; a chance at no more boredoms and looonnnng days.

Lyna rose and rubbed her head under Dena'ee's chin affectionately, before deposing her head on his shoulder to look at him with doe eyes:

'' **Plleeaassseeeeee**.'' She yammered sweetly.

This was manipulation at its best and the teenager knew it.

The Healer was chuckling; the black yautja wasn't fooled by her simpering.

'' **Alright. But I must warned you: she already is engaged somewhere else. A youngblood named Kuta needed help with his human pup and I told him he could have access to Lyna whenever he wanted. This might cut short any visits.**''

Pyc'ti brought his hands together: '' **Of course; I understand and I am delighted by your decision**.''

The black arbitrator leaned forward: '' **Now that this matter is settled, I would like to enter the subject of pregnancy, if you agree to it**.''

The girl bent her head behind the chair and groaned: not again…

'' **Certainly! What would you like to know?** '' The healer asked with liveliness.

'' **Just details about the first stage since you already explained to us, the pregnancy in general and childbirth**. ''

The teenager blushed a dark red: this was so embarrassing.

Pyc'ti turned to take a book and faced them again: '**' I am glad to meet a male so interested: habitually they are so indifferent about the details and everything. Seriously, there is not that much to say. The duration of a pregnancy between human female and a yautja is usually of 8 months or so.** ''

He looked at her: ''**During this time you won't have your periods and pregnancy symptoms will appear: nausea, dizziness, cravings…Etc**. ''

The older male turned to Dena'ee: '**'once she is pregnant, the first stage is included into this, her scent will change. It might affect you in different ways: you will be more possessive, aggressive and protective. I've seen males doing weird stuff while their females were carrying their pups**.''

The black arbitrator nodded.

'' …**And childbirth: not much to say, really. You deliver naturally or we operate if there is any complication. People often ask how a human female can give birth to one of us as we are much bigger than humans. Simple really: the hybrid baby is barely bigger than a human one. The child takes weight after its birth**.'' He explained.

'' **I thank you: I believe Lyna was worried… This might have reassured her. '**'

She glared at him: '' **I'm not worried! I simply don't want a child **_**now**__._'' The girl growled, crossing her arms.

'' **Don't worry Elite: time will play in your favor. Any details about the first stage?**'' Pyc'ti demanded, practically ignoring her.

'' **I want to know the ideal time to…well, start and everything it implies**.''

'' **You should began on the very first day of her period. If a child starts growing in her womb, the bleeding will stop the day after. However, I must warn you: it might not work at first try. You might have to wait until her second menstruation**. **When is your next period, Lyna?**''

Lyna mentally slapped her forehead and grumbled.

The black yautja turned to her: '' **Lyna**.'' He said in warning.

The blue eyed girl sighed: '' **8 days…**''

'' **You may continue.**'' The tall male encouraged the other male.

The healer sighed: '' **I will be honest with you as I have been the other time.** ''

He faced her: '' **You will be very sick. At the end of the 20 to 23 days, you will have lost weight and you will be weak.** ''

'' **Great**.'' She mumbled.

'' **You might consider taking a few days off to watch over her at the end**. '' He advised Dena'ee.

This one nodded seriously.


	31. Chapter 31

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story. Thanks to the reviewers!

Chapter 31:

*The day after Lyna POV*

'' LYNA, LYNA! I made one! '' Lily shrieked at her.

This morning, she had taught her how to make bracelets: it had occupied her for some time.

This child _never_ stopped. Never ceased talking, playing, moving…! Kuta had his arms full with her.

When the little girl saw she wasn't paying attention, she tried to climb on her.

'' Lyyyyynnaaaa! LOOK! ''

With a deep sigh, the teenager looked at her…bracelet? What the hell was that? It didn't even look like it!

'' It's…It's pretty Lily.'' She muttered letting herself fall on her stomach.

The young woman was out of ideas to entertain Lily: she had been watching her all day. She was also exhausted.

The little brunette was still on her back when the door opened with 'swish', letting enter the Elite and the Youngblood.

Kuta hurriedly came to remove Lily from her back, cuddlind her to his chest. The child laughed happily: she was taking it to heart now to be Kuta's 'friend'.

'' **Little pup: you don't climb on people like that**.'' He admonished her without any angst behind it.

Not understanding what he was saying, Lily began to relate her day with her even if Kuta hadn't a clue of what she was talking about.

The black haired girl slowly rose to her feet under the amused eyes of the Arbitrator.

This one caressed her hair and let out a light purr before drawing into his side.

The Youngblood faced her: '' **Thank you Lyna for keeping an eye on her today. I will put her to bed in an hour or so**.''

She nodded and they left.

'' **I hope you are not too exhausted: Pyc'ti invited you to visit Cassidy**.'' Her mate said after a minute or so of silent walking.

This gave her some energy back: '' **Yes I want to go! Can we stop to your quarters first?**'' she asked.

'' _**Our **_**quarters. Yes**.''

They went to their place: Lyna cleaned up a bit and reattached her hair before she was ready. As they made their way to the Healer's quarters, Dena'ee spoke:

'' **Pyc'ti told me his human had demanded to be alone with you…So no misbehaving please**.''

The girl rolled her eyes and mumbled a 'yes'.

They arrived there: the Healer wasted no time to welcome them in his apartment.

Lyna was eager to see the other girl and was startled when she saw her. A teenager about 16 years old was standing beside Pyc'ti, her arms crossed over her breast and she had an indifferent air on her face, giving her a careless look.

Her skin wasn't white… It was a beautiful caramel color. Lyna had seen people of other ethnics before: black skinned, people with almond shaped eyes… But her she didn't know. She wasn't black, nor was she white and she was almost as tall as her, maybe 5'9.

One side of her head was shaved at the temple, her hair was as black as hers, but there were some dark blue streaks in some places. Cassidy was wearing a high ponytail and she had a large bang with different layers combed on the right side of her face. Little scars at her lip, nose and eyebrow told her she had been wearing piercings before.

The teenager was wearing all black and she had a leather collar with little spikes on it.

Lyna tried to think of the term Amy employed to describe someone once…Ha yes. A gothic or an emo. A…Punk maybe?

The healer presented his human with an opened arm: '' **This is Cassidy, Cassidy this is Lyna and Elite Arbitrator Dena'ee.**''

The punk barely nodded, her eyes fixed on Lyna.

When nothing more were exchanged between the pair, Pyc'ti said: '' **Well young ladies… We are going. Enjoy your time together**.''

On this, the males left. The teenagers were still staring at each other, unmoving.

Cassidy shook her head to push her hair out of her face: '' Well… Elite Arbitrator eh? Even your slave collar looks like jewelry… Never thought Pyc'ti would bring me a princess here.'' She snorted.

Lyna raised a brow at her attitude and scoffed: '' I'm not a slave and you? Why are you wearing a dog collar?'' she replied back.

Cassidy 'tsk' and turned, talking over her shoulder: '' A princess with an attitude… If you're not a slave, why do you wear a metallic collar? ''

The blue eyed girl followed her: '' I'm punished.''

This seemed to perk the punk's interest: '' Really? What could a house pet like you have done? You looked your master in the eyes? You farted too loud? ''

Lyna smirked, she knew a bit of that girl story: four masters in a row… Pyc'ti was her fifth. Cassidy probably thought herself 'rough and tough', at least her comportement showed it.

The girl answered with a disinterested air: '' Ho…no. I simply smuggled a human away of Yautja Prime and escaped on Earth. ''

Cassidy abruptly turned to her, eyes wide: '' What?! ''

Lyna shrugged: '' Ho you know… took a servant I knew needed help, flee from my home, took a ship and brought that servant here. Let's say the _Elite Arbitrator_ wasn't happy about it.''

The punk's eyes glowed: '' you're freaking awesome! You and I are going to understand each other! ''

The younger female grabbed her hand and pulled her in the parlour: the Healer's quarters were as big if not bigger than Dena'ee's.

They flopped on the couch: '' So… I heard you had four masters… I'd like to hear about it.''

'' Let's say I don't like to be ordered around. I'm no one slave or servant damnit! My first master was a jerk and I never obeyed him so he sell me. The second was beating me so I set his bedroom on fire. The third one was not that bad, but he was a perv so I escaped. The fourth one was renowned to tame disobeying humans… I proved him he was just like any others. But he got me good and I ended at the infirmary for a few weeks… That's where Pyc'ti found me.'' Cassidy explained.

Lyna was listening attentively with her chin over her arms: '' Go ahead.''

'' He healed me with particular care, but I didn't trust him. Yautjas are all the same. Pyc'ti talked with my master and this one warned him about me. Doc didn't care and took me in. At the beginning I did like with the others: I never obeyed him, I refused to talk with him… I was as disagreeable as I could be. I threw things at him, I even set fire to a few furnitures. Pyc'ti never beated me; he never roared at me. Doc never acted like the others and it confused me. One day I asked him why.''

By Cetanu...this girl was something.

'' What did he say?''

'' He told me that he believed I was angry and that one being couldn't be angry forever. That he was letting me do my… 'Catharsis.' ''

Xxxxxx

_The healer knelt in front of her, placing his hand on her shoulder: _

'' … _**Listen little human. I know you have been wronged and you have the right to feel like you do now. You can destroy and burn everything you want, it won't change the situation. I am your fifth master now… All the others have given up because of how rebellious you are. I am patient, I will never hurt you in anyway; you will be taken care of… I can guarantee you that you won't have a better master than me: stop trying to push this opportunity away**_**.**'' _He said gently._

Xxxxxx

''… It's at this moment I understood. It served me not to try to make him want to give me. He would be the best I could have… So why trying to make him dislike me? ''

'' So, the Healer is good? ''

Cassidy nodded: '' Yeah. Kind of weird, Zen, fenshui doctor, but he's good. He lets me dye my hair, I have an Ipod… I can dress like I want. However he refused that I keep my piercings…''

Lyna nodded and hummed.

Cassidy rose on her elbows: '' And you? I saw you master, the Arbitrator… Damn he looks serious this one! And scary too: biggest mother fucker I've ever seen! '' she exclaimed, getting up to grab a pichet of water.

'' _Honorable, Elite, _Arbitrator, please. '' She joked.

They laughed a bit, but the teenager asked again: '' So? ''

She let her forehead fall on her arm: '' S'my mate.'' She muttered.

The punk choked herself with the water: '' What?! R'you fucking serious? ''

Lyna fingered her collar: '' That's why I'm wearing that thing. You should have seen him: Dena'ee was so pissed… I was already punished when I left and now… He said my new sanction would be permanent until he finds I'm _behaving correctly_.''

Cassidy brought her arms behind her head: '' God girl…'' Suddenly, She asked: '' Are you having sex with him?''

It was her turn to strangle herself: '' What do you think? He has been my mate for the last seven months…''

Unabashed by the subject, the girl said: '' I want to have sex, but Pyc'ti says I'm too young. He said he would find me a proper human male. That it was normal I feel this way because of my hormones and shit like that.''

'' You talk about those things… with _him_?''

'' Why not? He's a doctor. We are honest with each other. SO, how is it to have sex?''

Lyna nudged her: '' Is that the only thing you think about or what?! ''

'' Most of the time: now I'm listening.''

The girl sighed: '' when you…eh… find release, it's fun. Even if you don't it can be fun. But the first times are not pleasurable. And when your mate is being a stupid jerk, it's not fun at all. ''

'' Mmh. I heard that sometimes Yautja males punished their human females that way. By being I don't know… All … dominating savages on them.''

Lyna nodded. '' Yeah. They can be.''

The girl tried to change the subject: '' What's your story? How did you end here? ''

She waved her off: '' Bah! I'm from Texas, but my parents are Mexicans… I went to a party when I was 12… My parents had forbidden me to go: I was too young they said… Anyway. I went to the _fiesta_ nonetheless and I woke up on a ship. The end.''

'' Woah. Just like that? ''

'' Yep… You?''

'' I was taken when I was 6 years old… they raised me. I came back on Earth three months ago for the first time in 13 years: I didn't remember much. To be honest, my home is on Yautja Prime. My adoptive mother and brother are there; they are waiting for me and I miss them.''

Cassidy looked away: '' Ho… And do you…love-like your mate?''

'' Dena'ee raised me since I was a little pup… And loved him as a big brother. It was difficult in the beginning…''

Xxxxxx

*Dena'ee POV*

''…**It was difficult in the beginning; she did not desire me as her mate. Lyna wanted a human.**'' He sighed to Pyc'ti.

The males were conversing over a cup of C'ntlip in Dena'ee's quarters. He had been explaining his mate background and his to the Healer.

'' **I see… And she wanted to stay with your little brother Ari'dan.**''

Dena'ee nodded and grumbled deeply: '' **Yes….these two sometimes… I never understood them. It was like they were tied at the hip. Never leaving one other… always sharing secrets like they knew something the rest of the world didn't know… But my little brother was happy. Then…I…started to feel for her**. ''

Pyc'ti chuckled: '' **I was surprised when I heard of your human female…they all said the Dan family were not really fond of humans. Your Sire and your Grand Sire at least. Don't blame yourself: humans are adorable creatures! I love them!** ''

The black yautjas raised a brow: '' **Even your Cassidy? Many people have heard about her, you know.**''

He took an offended air: '' _**Particulary**_** my Cassidy. She understands me and we have great conversations together. My young human knows how to be helpful. Sure, she had been difficult at the start, but there was a reason for it. I give her, her liberties with some rules and everything is fine**.''

'' **You see that is the problem with Lyna: she had her liberties: many liberties with only a few rules! And she managed to break them… My female had a mating necklace: it was almost a freepass to do anything! What does she do? First she disobeys me by traveling to the next town to see Ari, then she goes on Earth! It is just in her way to be… My little brother told me once that Lyna had one master: herself. I see that it is true. She only obeys when it is at her advantage**. **She never gave me the impression that something or someone is above her…The truth is…that she's untamed and fierce**. **Defying… And I never beated her and I do not want to, but her attitude needs to change… I know the metallic collar is making her sad and is humiliating her: she does not even want to come in the communal room to eat. She is not giving me a choice! It is the only way to prevent her from doing foolish things. Placing a collar of metal around my mate neck is not something that I enjoy. ** '' He explained.

The healer nodded. '' **It is not always easy, but we love them like we can**.''

The arbitrator took a sip of his drink: '' **You can say it. You should see her sometimes: staring at me right in the eyes and snarling…** ''

Pyc'ti snorted: '' **Cassidy tried to escape twice and had set fire to my living room once.**''

Dena'ee turned to him, wide eyed: '' **What?** ''

The other male nodded: '' **I'm sure Lyna never did something like that. We don't have the same problems. Your human is not that wild or wayward; I find her well behaved compare to many others. **''

Wow. It is true Lyna never tried to break or destroy something…or to fugue. Even as a pup she was calm, sure she liked to play around, but she was a good child. The little girl even helped Uria in her tasks.

'' **No she's not that bad… but I would still like her to be more obedient**.''

'' **Our humans are what they are… we must accept them that way**.'' The healer said in a gentle tone.

Xxxxxx

*Lyna POV*

''…And that's how I'm here now. '' The girl finished.

Cassidy was a bit overhelmed: '' He really wants a baby? Like, in the next 6 months you'll be knocked up? ''

'' Yeah…and in a week I'll probably go through the first stage…unless Paya would be kind to me. ''

'' That sucks. I heard the first stage's awful…but at least you won't be pregnant for real.'' The punk tried to reassure her.

''At least…but after I will be able to have a suckling…'' She grumbled.

The duo talked for a long time until the males came back, announcing that it was time to leave.

Xxxxxx

The next morning, Lyna was calmly sipping an herbal tea in the parlour when Dena'ee sat beside her:

'' **Did you like your evening with Cassidy?**''

She nodded: ''** Yes: she is funny and I like her. She is open minded and not shy at all. It was great to spend some time with a girl of my age.**''

He petted her hair backward and rose: '' **I am certain**. ''

The girl rose as well: '' **Are you going to get breakfast?**''

The male stopped and turned to her: '' **Yes, why?**''

'' **Could I come?** ''

'' **Of course you can come! I am glad you finally decide to accompany me. People were wondering where my mate was.** **Why did change your mind?**''

She shrugged: '**' I would not have come, but Cassidy will be there. She said that I wasn't a slave. That she knew I wasn't a slave, that you knew it too. That I should not bother myself with what others think of me. I think it's true…**''

'' **Indeed: the female has given you a good advice.**''

Xxxxxx

The breakfast went well and with the support of Cassidy, it was easy to ignore the pointing fingers and curious stares. Her new friend was delighted by her presence and Lyna was even happier when she heard:

'' **Little one?** ''

The girl turned on her seat: '' **Elder Al'tan!** '' She rose and deeply bowed to him with respect.

The old male came closer to lightly shake her shoulder: '' **I am glad to see you: your brother constantly worry about you**.''

Dena'ee rose as well and lightly bowed his head to him.

'' **Is he well? How is he doing at the Academy?** '' she asked rapidly.

The yautja chuckled: '' **He is fine, he is fine. Calm yourself little human. Your brother is succeeding well.** ''

Then, the Elder frowned: '' **Why are you wearing a collar of metal?** ''

Lyna looked away before indicating the Elite with her chin. '' **Can you do something about that Elder Al'tan?** ''

The black yautja gave her a warning glare.

He patted her head: '' **I am afraid not: he is your mate and master. Dena'ee is a reasonable yautja I believe. He must have a good reason to put this on you. Since he is rational as well, I think you **_**won't**_** be wearing it for a long time, hum?**''

He said staring at Dena'ee in the eyes, clearly showing him his disapproval about the subject. The Arbitrator silently nodded.

Al'tan looked back to her: '' **So…I have heard you have done quite an escapade here, on Earth?**''

The black yautja grumbled, but she beamed a smile: '' **It was something! I like the planet and I met different people!**''

''…**And cause many others to be worry about you, young female**.'' Dena'ee said in a scolding tone as he placed his big hand on her head.

The girl muttered something under her breathe and Alt'an kindly smiled:

'' **I am certain all will be well from now on**.''

Xxxxxx

*three days later, in one of the ship's kerhites, Dena'ee POV.*

He had been fighting with Lyna for the last 20 minutes under the stares of other yautjas and servants; his little female was aggressive and snarling. It was evident she had trained at least a few times per week on Earth. Her speed never ceased to impress him and the movements she could do as well.

Their weapons collided together, creating little sparks: '' **REMOVE**. ''

Another hit.

'' **THE**.''

Another one.

'' **COLLAR!**'' She hissed at him with every strike.

He mentally sighed and swing powerfully at her with his spear; she blocked it with her foot and she used the momentum to jump away from him, flipping in the air before landing gracefully.

As soon as his mate's feet touched the floor, she snarled and charged him again.

They fought until Lyna was vanquisqued and gasping, no longer growling and yelling things at him.

1 hours and at least 45 minutes… her stamina was better.

Dena'ee felt proud; he too was a bit tired. His human female could give him a good fight for a long time; she was skilled.

The black haired female was spread-eagled on her back on the mat, spent and sweaty. Good. She would not have the energy to argue with him this evening:

About the collar, that she still hadn't accepted.

About not wanting or being ready to have a suckling.

About not wanting to mate with him.

About not punishing her or reducing or sanction.

He would remain firm and strict: he would not budge. His young and fiery female would learn and change her behavior, until then, no privileges for her.

The black yautja walked to the communicator on the wall and call to the operation center: '' **It is Elite Arbitrator Dena'ee: Send a guard to the kerhite 12 to bring my female back to my quarters. Thank you**.''

He waited a bit and someone came to escort Lyna back: '' **I can go myself.**'' She grumbled.

'' **See it as protection, if it helps you**.'' He said.

His little mate glared at him and he indicated to the warrior he could go.

The tall male headed to the communal baths for a good soak and to socialize with his colleagues.

Once there, servants came to remove his armor and lointhcloth; naked, he descended into the huge basin of hot water.

Immediately, Malkor who was there as well, came to him: '' **Napping and reading eh? Kind-hearted? Never heard so much snarling from a human!**''

Dena'ee did not even open his eyes: '' **She is angy at me; it is making her aggressive**.''

Many more males came to him, asking questions about humans, human females. Were they hard to raise? Was it taking much time to train them? How they were costing, were they low maintenance?

Well… his female had made quite a show on them.

He wasn't surprised about the questions: about only a quarter of the yautjan population owned humans or were regularly in contact with one.

The black arbitrator answered them at the best of his capacities and they finally left him in peace. Safe for one.

Al'tan.

Ha yes… the Elder; he almost had forgotten about him. The old yautja had not come to Earth for the last 6 months and now he was on the same ship as him… on one of the Arbitrators' mother ships. There was no major political affaire right now around.

The Elder was also in frequent contact with his little brother.

'' **Why are you here Elder Al'tan? I will ask you to be honest: it is my job to deceal any hidden intentions…And I am particularly good at it.** ''

The older male chuckled: '' **Ho I know: I always thought you were our best Arbitrator. I knew you would find my presence here strange**.''

'' **Ari'dan?** '' he asked.

The Elder shook his head: '**' I proposed to come: your little brother would never have demanded.** ''

'' **How is he?** ''

'' **You don't speak with him?** '' he asked in a false astonished tone.

He scoffed: '' **You very well know he doesn't talk to me anymore. I am left to wonder about him all the time. I took care of that kid for fourteen years… I love my brother; but he seems to ignore it.** ''

'' **I know: I admire you for this. You stayed strong even after the death of you sire. He is young; he will see that in a few years**.'' Al'tan reassured him.

'' **Maybe…**'' he mumbled.

''…**And Lyna?** ''

The black male sighed, then smiled a bit: ''…**Ready to take my skull as a trophy**. ''

Xxxxxx

*Lyna POV*

She angrily took her armor off, before stomping in the bathroom to shower. Who did he think he was?! Having her escorted back here as if she was a prisoner!

The girl muttered insults for a while, then got out of the shower to relax in the parlour. She was not even on the sofa that someone knocked on the door.

Lyna walked to it and groaned: '' **Sorry, I would open the door, but it's locked from the outside**. ''

She heard a happy squeak and a chuckle: '' **I know; it's Kuta**. ''

'' …AND ME!'' Lily exclaimed.

The teenager banged her head on the wall; Dena'ee had given free access to Kuta…

'' **Come in**.''

As soon as the door opened, the little girl ran to her and hugged her leg.

'' Today we went to the big room! And I eat that purple thing! I didn't like it, but it was _purple_! So I put it in my mouth then I sneezed and it went everywhere on the table and on another mister! The mister started to growl at Kuta, but _I _defended him!'' She babbled rapidly to her.

Lyna raised a brow at her and winced before placing her attention back on Lily's owner: '' **So… everything's fine?**''

'' **Yeah, yeah… got a little problem at lunch time, but it's okay. Well, I must work for the next 2 or 3 hours.** ''

Babysitting again then… Ugh.

'' **Alright… I'll watch her**. '' she mumbled.

Kuta knelt down before leaving and Lily trotted to him and hugged him.

'' You be good.'' He said in English.

The little girl nodded: '' **yes. Bye**.''

Lyna smiled: they were both learning each other's language.

For the next hours they played, Lyna took care of the child's hair. She taught her words in yautjan and some customs and rules. The blue eyed girl verified everything was okay with Kuta.

Lily appeared to like it here. She said she missed her friends and that Nora lady, but she was attached to Kuta now. The Youngblood was taking care of her apparently.

Later, Dena'ee came back and was pleased to see Lily here. The child immediately went to him and lightly bowed, like she had been taught.

'' **Abri-arbitrator**.'' She said hesitantly.

The black male chuckled and trilled, satisfied. He bent to ruffle the kid's hair, before taking her in his arms.

'' **You are a good little pup.** ''

'' Woah. I'm taller than you now Lyna**! '**' she giggled excitedly from where she sat on Dena'ee's forearm.

'' **what did she say?**''

'' **That she was now taller than me**.''

The Elite chuckled and began to turn on himself, making Lily laughed harder.

Lyna watched the pair playing: it was true that Dena'ee was ready to be a father. Even if she was feeling resentful toward him now, the girl had to be honest. He would be a good sire. He was stern and serious most of the time, but he was fair and good. Violence and meanness was not something he used or accepted.

After a while, the child felt tired and she was asleep when Kuta arrived to get her.

The imposing male gave the little kid to the youngblood: '' **She is a good pup.**''

Kuta nodded: '' **I know she is… Well thank you and good evening. **'' he saluted them while getting out.

Lyna waved at him from the couch and Dena'ee came to sit beside her, but at the last moment, he picked her up and sat with her in his laps.

The teenager growled at him, but he kept her there. He rubbed his mandibles in her hair: '' **I just want to talk and have you near me, Pup.** '' he cooed.

There was a silence pause and the male spoke again:

'' **Please Lyna: I would really like it if you would tell me of your time here on Earth**.'' He asked, placing her head under his chin.

'' **I was with my uncle**.'' She said softly, surprising them both.

'' **The male who looked like you?**''

'' _**I**_** look like him: Uncle is just like my father was… However, he annoys me all the time and he's stubborn.** ''

'' **Must be running in your family**.'' He teased her.

'' **Anyway… I like him a lot. He's honest and good… Our meeting wasn't planned: he had seen me on the internet and wanted me to join his group.** **We were arguing often because I didn't want to fight for him**.''

'' **Then what happened in Madison city? I have seen the video.**''

'' **They were badbloods Dena'ee. The building… There was males taking advantage of human females there! They were not their slaves, servants or mates! I talked with the women and most of them were there against their will. It…angered me and I-I did what I did. I never wanted the situation to ends like that**.'' She explained in the crook of his neck.

He purred and rubbed her back: '' **I understand Pup. I do**.''

'' **I liked it with them…I like Earth. The food is not so good, but I'm not sweaty all the time here; the temperature is better suited for me. Their clothes are weird, but some are great. I made a friend who wanted me to go out with her: to dance she said and drink. I never went because I don't know how humans dance here…and I must confess to you that their music is awful, at least the one Amy's listening**.''

'' **Yes: I heard it a few times**. ''

'' **Everyone is equal here: there is no slaves, no servants, no collars! At the beginning, I found it weird to do some cleaning and help with the chores… But I think it's great! They are all helping each others…everyone is doing their part. There was no one to groom me, but Amy helped. It is fascinating … so much freedom for everyone! **''

'' **I can see why it seems appealing to you. But their system is fragile, it is anarchic. There is criminals running in their streets, corrupted governements, scammers… humans make wars against each others. They are destroying their own planet slowly everyday. We had to put rules.**'' He said gravely.

'' **I disagree with you**.''

'' **You always disagree with me**.'' He rumbled.

'' **It's because you always condemn things fully: there is only white and black for you. There are good things here on Earth**, **you know…** '' she scolded him as she straightened herself on his chest.

'' **I have seen the bad side of this planet, my little pup. This is the reason why I am not fooled. They are letting the poor and the rejected to fend for themselves… Here, it is a rich country: there are other places… places where humans are suffering and starving. The humans who could help them are doing nothing about that. We did. We help these people.** '' He told her.

'' **Maybe. But I like Earth anyway. Could we come back here sometime? Like, to visit and spend time here?**'' She demanded.

'' **If I think I can trust you and if you deserve it.**''

This wasn't fair… He was always deciding for everything. _If she deserves it_. Bla bla bla.

'' **Anyway, we will have a little pup; it might be complicated to travel with one**.'' He pointed out.

Not this again.

'' **Dena'ee... I swear I'll be good: I won't disobey you again. I will follow the rules of your punishment and not even complain about it…But please: I don't want a child now. I don't feel it at all. I want children, I promise, but not now**.'' She pleaded with sad eyes.

'' **Don't look at me with these eyes… Lyna in 2 days we will try to go through the first stage. I won't change my mind. Then I want a suckling**.''

She looked away: '' **I don't want to. It'll just make me sick: you heard Pyc'ti. Why do you want me to be miserable for three weeks?**'' she groaned.

The male petted her hair back: '' **I think it is a small sacrifice if after you are able to bear a child.** ''

She growled: '' **It shows that it won't be you who will be sick**.''

'' **does this worry you?** '' he asked.

'' **no. I just don't want to.**'' Lyna grumbled for what she felt was the hundredth time.

'' **You will see: you will love and enjoy our pup. You will want more after**.''

Xxxxxx

*A day and a half later, in the afternoon.*

Lyna excused herself to Lily, whom she was currently babysitting, to go to the bathroom. As soon as she put down her shorts, she groaned: there was a little blood in her underwear…

'_Great…just fucking great…and in advance at that!_ ' she complained mentally.


	32. Chapter 32

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story. Thanks to the reviewers!

Chapter 32:

*Dena'ee POV, the same day in the evening*

He knew she had been watching over the little female pup all day: Lyna would probably be tired when he would come back.

Tomorrow his female would start her period and they could began to try for the first stage. The Arbitrator was truly excited about it: once it was done they could try to have a suckling for real! He would be father: a little pup would call him his 'sire'. He would see his mate nurse a tiny being and take care of it. Him too. The tall black male felt more than ready to have a child; he felt a _need _to have one. Sadly, his female was not feeling the same about the situation. It frustrated him; he loved Lyna… and he wanted a pup with _her_, no one else.

Dena'ee could understand: she was very young. Almost 19 years old, but not yet. Being a mother was most likely not on her mind right now and would not be before a few years. The Elite had been ready to wait 2 years for her; to give some time to be more mature.

But with her recent actions, his mind had changed. Pup didn't deserve this delay anymore and pregnancy would calm her. He would keep an eye on her most of the time now.

When he arrived in his quarters, the Arbitrator found her sitting on the floor, hugging her knees and grumbling unhappily.

The male walked closer, but the female growled at him: '' **Don't come near me.**''

With these words and now that he was close enough to smell her, he knew: she was bleeding.

His mane rose slightly on his head in response to it.

'' **You are menstruating**.''

The little female looked away with a groan.

'' **Did you have supper?** '' he asked to distract his mate.

'' **No… I was watching Lily**.''

'' **Then we will go take something to eat..**.**It's late, but there still should be food.**''

Xxxxxx

'' **Don't look so grim Pup… We will only mate, like we usually do**. '' he whispered in her mane while they ate.

She wouldn't even glance at him and by the look of her, you would say she was taking her last meal.

He attempted to lift her mood by talking and preparing her, her favorite fruit, but nothing seemed to work. The Arbitrator tried to think; a hot bath might relax her.

Once they finished, he headed toward the baths.

His little mate looked up to him and asked in a bored voice: '' **Where are we going?**''

'' **Bathing. I think it would do you good.**'' He told her.

The human huffed, but remained quiet. As soon as they got to the place, the Elite began to divest himself; Lyna was looking around, making sure there was no one near.

The male smiled; his shy creature. It was really late: there was no one here at this hour…

The girl quickly went into the water, hiding in it to her chin. He chuckled and followed. The black yautja installed himself comfortably, his arms leaning on the pool's edge.

'' **Why are you nervous Pup? **'' he finally asked.

'' **You know why**. '' she muttered.

'' **Explain to me.**''

'' **I don't want to go through this so I will fight you, you will force me and hurt me, then you will have the last word again… And I will feel like an idiot for even trying and thinking I had a chance against you and then regret for not having fought harder then feel stupid again.** ''

The things that could go through her young head sometimes.

He purred and swam to her: '' **Why fight me then? Why not spend our free time mating and enjoying each other for the next few days?** '' He cooed.

She recoiled, but he trapped the female with his thick arms on each side of her, his little mate backed into the basin's wall.

'' **It's the result of these matings that I don't want**.'' She breathed softly.

He grabbed her and turned them so she was now sitting in his laps, her legs around his hips.

'' **You will be fine**.''

His blue eyed female looked at him with a sad face, one he was always tempted to succumb to.

'' **please…I would do anything Dena'ee… Tell me and I will do it.**'' She whined pleadingly.

It was saddening him to see her like this; but he had made his decision.

'' **You don't have to do anything..**.'' He rumbled as he cradled her to his body.

She lowered her head in a submissive way, placing her forehead against his chest and curling her arms on his stomach.

He purred as loudly as he could and began to slowly enter his female: the Elite could tell she wasn't aroused or ready.

Her little body was always tight around him, fitting perfectly with his own. He growled contentedly, but stopped his penetration when he heard her whimper. It reminded him of their first matings, she always refused him and wasn't cooperative at all. These little whimpers were always the signs that it was painful for her.

Because of the blood, it was making it easier, but still. She was tensed and reluctant.

His thumb found the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs and he started to pleasure her.

Slowly, she relaxed around him and he resumed his action. The big male placed a hand behind her head and the other on her lower back before he began thrusting into her repetitively. After a while, her hips started to move as well, indicating him that she was participating and seeking her climax.

Dena'ee appreciated that she hadn't fought him; he never enjoyed or liked to restrain her. He didn't like to physically impose himself on her. She was his mate; not some female that needed to be disciplined by a male.

To satisfy both her and himself, the yautja increased the speed of his movements and in a matter of a minute or two, they reached completion.

She stifled her voice on his skin, but he groaned loudly his pleasure, not so reserved. The human was breathing hard and lying limply on his chest.

Letting out soft purrs from time to time he felt her fall asleep on him; Pup was truly exhausted after a full day of babysitting Lily. He caressed her mane and her back for some time, enjoying his female like he hadn't in a while since she was so upset with him.

Xxxxxx

*The day after, Lyna POV*

She woke up in their bed, confused: she did not remember coming here last night. Lyna sat then it came back to her: they went to the baths and they had…

The girl blushed; in the communal baths… she sighed. Anyone could have seen them! Suddenly, she looked inside her underwear and become redder when she saw her mate had placed a cloth used for the periods. But then she let out a breath of relief: there was blood. She wasn't pregnant.

The teenager let herself fall back on the mat; last night was a mistake and she had taken a risk! It shouldn't have happened! Luck was on her side right now, better not take chances again.

She closed her eyes again, but then she heard Dena'ee walk in:

'' **Here is breakfast, Pup**. '' He announced, deposing a tray on the table on her side of the bed.

She thanked him softly.

''**It is late; I guess you needed sleep.**''

'' **Yeah…I guess**.'' She mumbled flatly.

He directly looked at her and frowned: '' **you are regretting what happened last night.** '' He declared.

She pressed her palms to her eyes and nodded. '' **It cannot happen again**.''

'' **It was pleasant, Lyna. You enjoyed it; I enjoyed it. It **_**will**_** happen again.**'' He growled.

'' **Yes it will, but not while I'm bleeding.**'' She said firmly.

The male grabbed her chin and raised it: '' **Tonight we will mate. Many times. Whether you want it or not.** ''

The female removed her chin from his hand: '' **Leave; you must have work to do. **''

His mane flared and he stomped out of his quarters.

Xxxxxx

'' You look sad Lyna. Why are you sad? '' Lily asked for the third time, climbing onto her stomach.

The teenager huffed at the weight and grumbled: '' My boyfriend is an idiot. ''

'' Denny? What did he do?''

'' He…''

How do you explain that to a kid?!

'' We disagree on certain things and he won't have it any other way but his.''

Lily appeared to be confused; well it might have been hard to get for a five years old.

The little girl sat straight: '' Have you tried to say please and tell what you feel? Nora always said to me that saying please and talking about our feelings could resolve most problems.'' She explained very seriously.

Lyna scoffed: '' Ho believe me I said please…many times.''

The child cocked her head: '' It didn't work? '' she questioned as if it was impossible.

'' Nope.''

The little girl seemed to think for a while: '' When I am unhappy I play games. Do you want to play?''

Ugh. Why not. At least Lily was providing entertainment for her long, solitary days. She had seen Cassidy again at meal times, but Dena'ee considered visiting her or receiving her here as a privilege. One she apparently did not deserve at all times.

'' Yeah sure. What games? '' Lyna asked.

The child jumped off of her and landed in a roll on the floor, excited: '' I know a lot of games! ''

Finally, they played all afternoon games Lily knew or probably invented. Then the kid wanted her hair done, so she brushed them and braided them. Hours passed and in the end, the little girl decided to nap, spent.

'' Nap with me…'' She mumbled from the couch, rolled in a fur.

That kid sometimes…Lily was definitively under her skin.

The black haired girl sighed and went to lay on her right side, the child curled in front of her.

Once the pair was all installed, the kid snuggled into her: '' Tell me a story.''

Lyna rolled her eyes.

Xxxxxx

The teenager had nodded off a few times in the last hour and a half, but wasn't truly sleeping; Lily, her, was gone for the night. She didn't dare move, unwilling to disturb the girl.

The young woman heard the apartment door open, then Kuta's and Dena'ee's voices.

Her mate was staring at her: Kuta smiled at the sight and quietly walked to them, gently taking the pup in his arms.

'' **Ho someone played all day, hum?** '' he said quietly, cuddling the child to his chest and lightly ruffling her hair with his mandibles.

'' **Yeah.** ''

'' **She has been a good pup?** ''

Lyna nodded.

The black male was still observing her and Kuta was suddenly ill-at-ease. '**'Well… I must go. See you later**.''

The teenager looked down under the heavy stare of the Arbitrator. He was calmer than when he left, at least…

'' **You have affection for the pup…**''

She shrugged: '' **She's cute…and I take care of her almost every day. Yes I like the child**.''

Lyna narrowed her eyes: she wasn't fooled by his calm demeanor. He had something in store for her; she just knew it.

There was a long silence between them; they both knew what the other was thinking.

'' **I won't fight with you Pup. I'm done doing it**; **I will accept nothing but obedience from you.** ''

She scoffed.

'' **If you want to be difficult there will be consequences. You know I will mate with you anyway, but if you squabble with me I will retire any visit you have.** ''

The girl frowned and growled, but he spoke before she could speak.

'' **You won't watch Lily anymore, nor will you see Cassidy. Your time outside our quarters will be reduced and closely monitored by myself.** ''

Her fists tightened as well as her throat: how could he? This was cruel. She had nothing to do all day. He had refused to procure an electronic tablet or any book. Her only occupations was going out to eat when he was there, Lily and sometime Cassidy.

'' **You are mean to me and I haven't done anything to you.** '' she whispered harshly.

The imposing male walked closer: '' **I am not mean, nor cruel; I am being firm and strict.** ''

''…**without any consideration for what I feel. What I want**. ''

He trilled. '' **Until you prove your maturity and responsibility to me;** **I am not taking in consideration your judgment because I don't think you can make the best decisions. **''

Xxxxxx

Just like he had said the previous morning, they mated many times. To be honest, he mated while she refused to acknowledge him in anyway. The young woman was so angry at the male: how could he go as low as to threatening to remove her only source of entertainment and joy in her days?

The black yautja took her three times, twice as soon as they were in bed and he woke her up in the middle of the night to relieve himself.

After the last one, he had kept her tightly against him: '' **Don't resent me, Pup. I do it for your own well being. When you fight me on this matter, you always get hurt and sore. **_**You**_** get hurt; not me. **''

She hadn't answered and wriggled out of his arms to go on her side of the bed before curling in a tight ball.

The girl had heard him sigh, but he didn't try to touch her after that.

Lyna woke up alone in the bed the morning after, still angry and bitter toward him.

The girl decided to take a shower and padded softly into the bathroom. The teenager took a long shower, trying to relax herself and lift her dark mood. Uria had told her often that remaining angry or in a tense state for a long time wasn't good for the health.

However, she blanched when she got out: she noticed the inside of her shorts was clean. She touch herself and looked at her fingers: not a single trace of blood. Pyc'ti had said that her menstrual bleeding would stop the day after if she was entering the first stage.

The young woman breathed deeply; today was the third day of her period…it happened that she didn't bleed for a few hours in a row…

One hour past midday, after a servant brought in a tray of food with her lunch, the girl knew something was not normal. She was feeling…not wrong, but something. Something was not at its place…And she hadn't bled in a long time now

Kuta came with Lily not long after, they only stayed a bit over an hour. The yautja must have known something was off about her.

Hours later in the evening, the young woman just knew; there was no point denying the truth anymore. She was starting the first stage.

Xxxxxx

*Dena'ee POV*

He had worked in town all day: he was on duty to protect some elders in meeting. He had left his frustrated female alone; leaving her to her sleep. He wasn't proud of himself and his bargaining, but he would rather feel that way than to physically hurt her.

The arbitrator was ready to receive glares and shoes thrown at him. However, when he arrived in his quarters, it was not what awaited him.

His mate was lying on her stomach on the couch, her face hidden in her crossed arms. By her tense shoulders, Dena'ee knew she wasn't sleeping.

The second he walked a bit closer he smelled a new odor and stopped surprised, before trotting rapidly to her.

The male bent, breathed and huffed in her neck: she was pregnant! So soon! On the second day of her first period… It was a gift from Paya.

Immediately, the black yautja felt a sense of accomplishment, proud of himself and his female. His chest puffed out and his mane rose: he took her scent in once more, appreciating its effect all over again.

That's when he received her tiny fist in the ribs: '' **Go away: I hate you! **'' Lyna snarled.

He looked down at her: she was giving him a black stare, her teeth showing and glaring with all her might. The Elite purred to calm her: '' **You did good my little Pup. Paya is blessing our union**.'' He said trying to take her in his arms.

But his young female would not have it: she pushed him with a strength he didn't know she possessed and walked angrily in the bathroom.

He sighed and followed her, resting his head on the closed door; he wanted to be near her and smell her. '' **Lyna…**'' He rumbled pleadingly from his side.

'' **Leave me alone!** ''

Perhaps she was already hormonal? Pyc'ti had told him she'd probably be aggressive and short tempered during the first stage. That he should remain calm at all time no matter what she threw or yelled at him.

This would not be a problem: he was so happy right now, so much proud. Pup could launch all she wanted at his head.

Dena'ee simply wished to breathe that delicious scent coming from her again. He trilled in a high tone, hoping get her out of there.

It didn't work, but finally she got out half an hour later to lay down own their bed. He watched her as she snuggled in her blanket, all the while ignoring him.

Quietly, he removed his clothing and went to the bed, but the moment his fingers touched the top fur:

'' **I swear to Cetanu; if you dare sleep in this bed tonight, you won't wake up tomorrow.**'' She growled at him.

The male slowly retracted his hand; better not test her. She was pregnant, he was happy, no point in angering her further. The black yautja sighed, picked a pillow and walked to the couch, making his bed there.

Xxxxxx

*Two days later, in the morning, Lyna POV*

Only two days and the girl could feel the changes already; the symptoms Pyc'ti had described to her were starting to show.

She woke up feeling tired, like she had been up very late.

She woke up feeling nauseous.

In the afternoons she had light headaches sometimes.

The worst was that she knew it wasn't that bad right now.

The teenager sat on the bed and slowly put her feet down, before getting out of the furs completely.

She could hear Dena'ee in his office; apparently he wasn't on duty today. Lyna took a step and not a second after, she felt her stomach contract.

The young woman ran into the bathroom to throw up its meager content.

Lyna let her forehead rest against the toilet, feeling dizzy.

'' **Pup? Are you alright?** '' She heard the Arbitrator's concerned voice.

'' **I would be if you didn't exist!** '' She shouted at him.

Xxxxxx

It was even more embarrassing when at supper time, her mate went nuts. They were sitting at a secluded table, she was slowly eating, careful to not take too much, when the Healer came to salute them.

As soon as Pyc'ti was within a meter from her, Dena'ee rose to his full height between them, muscles bulging, mane and mandibles flaring. The tall yautja was growling like an enraged lion.

The room went quiet and all were staring at their little group. Pyc'ti raised his hands while recoiling and spoke loudly:

'' **It's alright, it's alright. As a Healer I will warn everyone. Elite Arbitrator Dena'ee's female is pregnant. Any male should not come unannounced toward his mate.** ''

Lyna bumped her head on the table, red faced and embarrassed.

'' **was it necessary Pyc'ti?** '' she groaned.

The elite was still rumbling between them, but the Healer seemed unaffected: '' **Yes, I don't want to receive wounded males in my infirmary just because they weren't informed of the situation.**''

'' **Dena'ee calm down for Paya's sake…**'' she muttered.

The black yautja appeared to understand the situation and sat down: '' **I am sorry Healer Pyc'ti…It was not intentional. My body reacted by itself.**''

The middle aged Yautja nodded: '' **I know** **Arbitrator, there is no need for apologizes**.''

Then, he took the seat opposite to hers: '' **And you dear? How are you feeling?** ''

She mumbled a weak 'I'm fine'.

'' **Lyna vomited this morning and she is not eating much since she has entered first stage**. '' He turned to her. '' **… And I know she feels tired even if she doesn't tell me so; she naps often and wakes up late**.'' He said in an accusing tone.

'' **All of this is normal. Eat small portions and avoid heavy meals.** **Sleep as much as you can.**'' He told her reassuringly.

'' **Where is Cassidy?** '' she asked.

It had been a while since she saw her new friend.

The healer sighed: '' **To be honest, I don't know**.''

Both she and Dena'ee were surprised: '' **You…don't know?**''

'' **We had a little argument and she has been gone from my quarters for… 3 days now. Ho but don't worry: she's on the ship…I just ignore her precise position**. **She reacts like that when she's upset, then she comes back in a better mood**.''

Okay. Wow; he was pretty lax about it.

She was about to point it out when her stomach protested against the snack she was having. The girl rose and jogged to the nearest bathroom.

Xxxxxx

*a week later, Leonard POV*

''…I _am _trying Chris! '' he hissed.

His tall friend threw his arms in the air: '' We need to be faster: we are already lucky that ship is still here! Time's against us and we must save Lyna! ''

'' Well, sorry but their technologies is more advanced! Even though Ari'Dan showed me how it worked, it doesn't mean I know in details the functioning of magnetic locks!''

Christopher passed a hand on his tired face: '' Alright, alright, but could our plan work?''

''Yes, it could. ''

Xxxxxx

*Lyna POV*

The last few days had been harder: she was truly sick now. She had been in the first stage for almost two weeks. She was barely keeping any food, she felt exhausted, headaches and dizziness were assailing her every now and then.

Today she was experiencing cramps. The young woman had thought it would be like her menstrual cramps… no. It was definitively not.

It was ten times worst; her lower abdomen was painful, keeping her stomach muscles clenched at all time and making her sick.

All day she was alone…No one ever came, not Kuta and Lily nor Cassidy…she did not even know if Pyc'ti had found her.

Dena'ee had probably told Kuta about her situation and the Youngblood most likely did not want to bother her. Sure, she could not play with the kid now, but company would have been pleasant.

And her mate was 'Arbitratoring', doing his job for the majority of the day. The anger she felt toward him presently was at its peak; she was sick because of him. Every time he was around he tried to comfort her and to purr, to stay with her: the young woman always sent him away. Just the sight of him was making her mad and right now, she didn't even have the energy to throw stuff at him like she did in the beginning. Even shouting seemed to be too hard. Walking to the bathroom was now an epic journey.

She was still curled on the couch, her arms around her middle when he arrived.

Xxxxxx

*Dena'ee POV*

As he entered the parlour, he immediately spotted his female and he trilled quietly, the sound reflecting his anxiousness.

These last few days, Pup wasn't doing much or moving much. She wasn't even hitting him anymore nor shouting at him; he knew she was too weak to do so. He had let her do it: punching him and yelling at him had been her most frequent activities in the beginning.

Lyna barely rose her head at his entry, glared at him then closed her eyes again. Her arms were around her stomach as if in pain and he remembered that cramps could be among the symptoms.

He walked nearer and started to purr; no matter what she said, he knew she loved the sound. The black yautja knelt at her side: '' **Hey… how are you feeling?**'' The Elite asked softly.

'' **Leave me alone Dena'ee.** ''

Her words made his heart tighten, but He ignored it: '' **Have you eaten today? At least a bit?** ''

'' **Half a naxa.**''

'' **This is not enough Lyna… not for a whole day**.'' He sighed worriedly.

'' **I'm always sick…**'' she mumbled weakly.

The male purred louder and tentatively brought his hand to her hair to pet her: she let him. She was burning under his hand.

'' **Is there something I could do, Lyna?** ''

'' **I'm alone all day…could Cassidy or even Lily come?** ''

He wasn't sure about it; she was already so weak…would it not exhaust her more? She was looking at him with pleading eyes:

Finally, he nodded.

The black arbitrator watched her sit up with trembling arms; he went to help her, but she stopped him. His little mate slowly rose on her legs before walking with small steps to the nearest wall. She leaned on it, took her breath back and carefully made her way to their bedroom.

Paya… Just walking seemed to be extremely tiring for her… And she still had one week to go. He heard her sigh in relief when she hit the bed. Poor Pup.

It was time for him to take a break in his work to take care of his female.

Xxxxxx

*four days later*

This morning his little female could barely stand… He had taken his furlough two days ago and he had watched her try to walk to the bathroom. Midway, she had lost balance and his mate had let herself slid along the wall to sit on the floor.

Quietly, he had come to her and his Pup glanced up to him with sad, tired eyes, before looking away.

'' **I don't have any strength left…**'' She breathed.

Dena'ee knelt in front of her: '' **I think you should let me help you Pup. I know you are angry and too proud to want it, but please Lyna.** ''

The girl frowned and muttered: '' **If you wanted to kill me; you should have used your blades…it would have been faster**.''

He growled at hearing this before taking her swiftly in his arms.

'' **This is enough: I am bringing you to Pyc'ti.** ''

He went rapidly to the infirmary and asked for the healer. When this one appeared, he greeted them:

'' **I am surprise you did not come sooner: I knew you would be worry.**''

He was still cradling his mate to his chest: '' **Pyc'ti… She can barely stand on her legs, she scarcely eats… she sleeps all the time…**''

The middle aged yautja nodded: '' **I told you about this. You didn't believe me?** ''

He looked down at Pup who had fallen asleep, unable to stay awake: '' **I never thought she would be that sick… Can you help?**''

'' **I can give you vitamins and minerals to put into her water. It won't make her sick like food and it will give some energy back and could prevent further complications**.'' He explained.

'' **Anything else?** ''

'' **Let her rest, assist her, comfort her: all that. Ho! And on the 20****th**** day, bring her here. That would be in 2 days right? There will be a lot of bleeding during the miscarriage: I want to keep an eye on her.**''

A lot of bleeding…? The tall male let out a nervous purr, more for himself than Lyna. Pyc'ti reassured him:

'' **It will be alright: I know her weakened state makes you anxious. It is all normal. She will be even more fragile after she miscarries. All she needs is rest and to drink; I will give her the supplements she's missing.**''

Weaker than this? How…? He bent to rub his mandibles over his female's pale cheeks and forehead.

He came back to his apartments with the minerals and vitamins the healer supplied for him.

He gently deposed his mate on the couch and he heard her mumble: '' **Can Lily come? I miss her… I'd like to see before staying at the infirmary**.''

'' **Were you not sleeping?** ''

She chuckled softly: '' …**Was pretending to**.''

The male let slip a small smile: '' **Okay.** ''

Xxxxxx

As soon as Kuta's little pup was there, she asked for Lyna. He pointed the living room to her and the child trotted there. He heard her gasp and whimper, before hearing his mate.

'' Hey Lily. ''

The young pup was apparently panicked at the sight of Lyna's state; the little girl was palming at her arms and face.

'' You're all hot and weird… ''

He didn't understand what she was saying, but then the little child turned to him: '' **Why Lyna not well?** ''

He raised his brows at her progress in their tongue: '' **She is pregnant, but it will be over soon.**''

Kuta immediately knew she did not understand the word 'pregnant'. The youngblood gestured to his belly: '' **With child, pup.**''

'' Ho. ''

She returned her attention to Lyna: '' I'm fine Lily; I was just missing you.''

The little pup had tears in her eyes and shook her head: '' You talk like grown ups: you say you're fine, but it's a lie. And I missed you too: Kuta did not want me to come even if I asked to! It made me cry… But he said you were sick. I had no one to play with.'' She whined.

'' We were two then.''

Dena'ee watched as the little thing climbed over his mate, lying face down on Lyna's stomach with her tiny arms around her.

Maybe he should have let her come: it was evident they had missed each other.

'' **I'm glad Lyna tolerates Lily like this: the pup really likes her, you know.**'' The youngblood said.

The black yautja rumbled: '' **She does more than tolerate her: she has affection for her.**''

The elite conversed for a long time with Kuta while the girls whispered to each other.

Kuta walked to the couch to take Lily: '' **Time to go little one**.''

'' **Can us stay more?** ''

The youngblood shook his head: '' **Lyna is really, really tired: we must let her rest, sleep**.''

The young pup nodded half heartedly and extended her arms to Kuta who took her.

The younger male thanked him: '' **Thank you Arbitrator for letting us come; she had been bugging me with that for a long time**.''

He accompanied them to the door and went back to his mate: the female was already asleep, probably having fought her desire to rest while Lily was here.

With care, the male sat and brought her on his laps, cradling her to his body:

'' **You are strong Pup, so strong. You are doing good**.''

He petted her hair: '' **It will be over soon: the day after tomorrow. It won't be easy either, but after you will feel well again**. ''

Tucking her head under his chin, he continued: '' **I will give you all the time you need to recover Pup… I won't push you. I- I am sorry: not once had I imagined you would be so sick. You will have your books and chocolate, I promise. Even an electronic tablet if you want. I know it cannot justified my comportment, but I was furious, so furious. I should not have denied you these simple things because of my hurt feelings…**''

The dark male petted her for a long time before going to bed with her and curling around her body under the pelts.

Xxxxxx

*4 Days later*

''… **Keep giving her the water with supplements. Make sure she eats, but only in small quantities. Nothing heavy either, not until a few days. Fruits, vegetables and grains would be best as they are light and contain a lot of carbohydrates: it will give her back her energy. Your female should not bleed again, but if she does, you bring her back here. Don't let her exhaust herself: she should not do more than walking. Finally, let her sleep all she wants. Resting is always the best treatment.** ''

He listened carefully to all Pyc'ti said, eager to make his little female better. Dena'ee gently gathered the human in his arms to make his way back to his quarters.

'' **Here my little Pup: you are back in your own bed**. '' He crooned as he placed the heavy furs over and around her: Pyc'ti had told him the blood loss would make her feel cold for some time.

She did not even stir; for two days now, she had been sleeping heavily most of the time. The female only woke up once to drink a bit and relieve herself. The arbitrator straightened himself to prepare her a pitcher of water filled with essential vitamins and minerals.

After the water was deposed on the table next to the bed, he went to the communal room to get her something to eat for later.

He picked two fruits and her favorite grains; he let the vegetables there, he knew she was not really fond of those.

'' **How is she?** ''

The Elite glanced over his shoulder to see Elder Al'tan approaching.

'' **She is really weak… My mate sleep most of the time.**'' He said with a guilty voice.

'' **This could explain why we have not seen her around lately. She is fine now? **''

'' **She will be**.''

Al'tan gave him one of his 'I know everything' look: '' **It seems to me that this experience has been hard on you too.** ''

'' **I would go to war again before having a repeat of it. I have never been so scared or worried** **in my entire life.** '' he confessed in a hushed voice.

The old yautja smiled warmly at him as he squeezed his arm: '' **It is normal.**''

The black arbitrator shook his head: '' **I should have waited: she had not wanted to… She can barely stand; do more than a few steps, Elder. She has not eaten a whole meal in three weeks… And it is my fault**. '' he said with a tight throat.

'' **Time Elite: time will get her well again soon enough.** '' He reassured him.

He sighed: '' **I presume**.''

'' **You are a good yautja Dena'ee; do not think otherwise.** '' The Elder affirmed seriously.

Xxxxxx

The male's heart stopped when he entered his chamber; Lyna wasn't in their bed anymore. How?! She could barely sit by herself! Hastily, he placed the tray on the bed and called for her:

'' **Pup? Lyna?** ''

A soft, quiet mumble reached his ears: '' **I'm in the bathroom…**''

He groaned and went at the door: '' **You should not be up! How did you even arrive in there?**''

'' **I needed to go; it took me long enough…**''

'' **you must save your strength and energy! If you would have waited for me, I would have carried you!** ''

'' **I don't want to be carried to go to the toilet!** '' His mate hissed from her side of the door.

Stubborn, stubborn female! Always so hard-headed…and too proud. The dark male sighed in defeat, his tone resigned: '' **You are done then?** ''

'' **Yeah… Just give me… a minute**.''

He heard the slight change in her voice and he rolled his eyes: '' **You cannot come back, eh?** ''

''…''

''…**hum?**''

'' …**no**…''

Entering the bathroom, he saw her lying flat on her back, her hands entwined over her stomach as if in thought. The truth was that she probably wasn't feeling well after walking here and lacking the energy to come back.

He went on all four, passing an arm over her body to loom over her: he might have been frustrated by her stubbornness, but he was happy to see her awake and talking.

'' **I have brought you your meal.** ''

Her head rose and he heard her stomach growled; he smiled and swiftly picked her up before she could protest.


	33. Chapter 33

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story. Thanks to the reviewers!

Chapter 33:

*2 days later, Lyna POV*

She was lounging on her large bed accompanied by Cassidy, who finally decided to show up. Apparently, she had been frustrated with her master and went away for a whole week! The punk girl had stayed in the servants' quarters; she knew someone there and this someone accepted to keep her…

They had been talking for at least an hour and they were playing a game of yautjan cards now.

'' Master Elder beats your Arbitrator and; my warriors are backed up by a Healer card. You lose, girl.''

Lyna's brows rose: '' How did you do that? You win all the times! '' she complained.

She reminded her of Amy who would always beat everyone at this human cards game: poker.

'' I'm a fine strategist.''

She scoffed: '' You're lucky. ''

Cassidy pulled her tongue at her: '' jealous?''

Lyna made an ugly grimace to taunt her and they laughed, then the healer's pet asked:

'' Where's the Elite anyway? ''

The girl scowled at the mention of Dena'ee and grumbled: '' He had taken a few days off duty to watch over me… Now he went back to work and this is perfectly fine with me. ''

The punk whistled: '' Someone's angry.''

'' I have the right to be; he's a tot—''

Suddenly, they heard the door open in the Arbitrator's office and some stranger's whispers.

'' Do you think we're at the right place? ''

'' I don't know! That's what this alien told me! ''

'' Are you sure you understand yautjan?!''

'' Of course I do! ''

What the..?! Lyna immediately recognized the voices: Leonard and Amy.

She coughed loudly and they stopped their ranting.

'' Did you hear that?''

'' Of course I heard that! ''

A few second later, the pair appeared in the bedroom and they rushed to the bed.

'' LYNA! ''

This was the most confusing thing she had witnessed until now: how could they be here…? She looked at them closely: they were wearing servants' clothing and collars.

Cassidy was looking at them with an indifferent air, uncaring: '' Hello.''

Amy was already on the bed and hugging the life out of her: '' Ho my god, homygod! We did it.''

'' We still have to get out.'' Leonard reminded to the thief.

Lyna was still processing everything, her eyes wide. She shook her head and asked:

'' how is it even impossible!? How did you enter in here!? ''

Amy gave her a smug air: '' I already told you: I am a master of deception! ''

Leonard rolled his eyes: '' I figured out the magnetic locks. '' he confessed in a humble, quiet voice.

A genius, like Ari…

She looked at him: '' You look absolutely ridiculous, Leonard.''

He was only wearing a short kilt and a loincloth, his thin body bare for everyone's eyes. He had a small belly and his ribs were showing. His thin limbs were not giving him a strong look either…

'' Please, I know. But you? What happened: I can see you are not well.''

He gave her a rapid once over and he answered to himself in a whisper of disbelief:

'' You were pregnant…The first step of the process.''

Lyna glanced down and nodded: '' Yeah...''

He frowned: '' How long…?''

'' I've been out of it for three days. I don't know exactly how you managed to enter this ship, but I'm too weak Leonard… I can barely walk more than a minute or two. '' she mumbled sadly.

Amy cocked her head: '' I didn't know being pregnant was _that_ exhausting.''

The erudite turned to her: '' I will explain it to you later… What do we do now?''

'' Who are these dudes Lyna?'' Cassidy finally asked, annoyed.

'' They are friends. ''

'' I'm Cassidy by the way.''

'' You're a prisoner too?'' the thief questioned.

'' no… My master works on this ship.''

'' That's…what I'm saying: you belong to a yautja.'' Amy said slowly.

The punk raised an offended brow: '' I'm a pet, not a vulgar slave or prisoner!''

Lyna hissed at them and placed her attention back on Leonard: '' Tell me how you did it.''

The scientist pulled out a weird card out of his loincloth: '' This. I invented this; a universal magnetic card.''

The teenager's eyes widened, before she urged him: '' Try it on this please! '' she said showing the metallic collar around her neck.

'' The Arbitrator put that around your neck!? I thought only slaves were wearing that! ''

'' He was furious… try it.''

The thin man placed the card everywhere around the collar: it wouldn't open at all.

'' I am sorry… Ari'dan told me that doors and cheaper locks could be tricked, but expensive one were immune to that kind of card. Your mate probably spent a small fortune on that collar.''

The blue eyed girl cursed under her breath: damn Dena'ee for never doing things by halves!

Suddenly, she thought of Christopher: '' How is my uncle? ''

The erudite rolled his eyes: '' Doing fine, could be healing faster if he wasn't so pigheaded. But he's okay. '' His voice softened: '' He's terribly worried about you.''

'' I'm sure he is.''

The infiltrated pair told her their adventure to come aboard and Lyna was surprised the yautjas have been fooled. Apparently, they followed a group of servants who were doing tasks outside: simple as that. Once inside, they had used the card and asked for directions.

They were about to relate something else when they heard the door open; Lyna abruptly whispered: '' stand there and keep your head down! Not a single word.''

Dena'ee was already here; the male was probably worried about her.

The black yautja appeared surprised to see the 'servants' in his bedroom. He went to Lyna and gently cupped the back of her head:

'' **How did they enter in here?** ''

He knew she could not open the door… It was Cassidy who saved her: '**' You gave my master the access to your quarters, sometimes ago Honorable Elite. We were hungry, so I called for these servants**. '' the punk lied easily, showing Pyc'ti's magnetic card.

Her mate nodded: '' **I see.**'' The Arbitrator sat on the bed with the girls and trilled softly, brushing the hair out of her eyes. '' **How are you feeling today? **''

Cassidy started to gather the cards before she could answer: '' **I will accompany these two outside, have a good evening Lyna.**'' She bowed to Dena'ee. '' **Elite**.''

The teenager watched them go as her friend quickly rushed the rebels outside; she hoped she would help them settle somewhere safe.

The black Arbitrator was still watching her: '' **Tell me Pup**.''

'' **I'm okay Dena'ee**…'' she muttered looking the way Leonard and Amy went, still impressed with them.

She was still propped on the pillows behind her when he laid his head on her stomach, his big arms encircling her as he began to purr. It was when he did things like that she couldn't remain hard and cold to him for a long time.

The girl closed her eyes and sighed deeply under the weight of his skull, before gently caressing his crest and brows. She was in this situation because of him, but he had been watching over her and taking care of her diligently. The young woman could easily see the guilt in his eyes and in the way he was so attentive now toward her. So careful, like she would break at any moment.

At her touch, his purr intensified and his arms slightly tightened.

'' **The ship is leaving in a 9 days; we will be home in less than two weeks Pup. **'' he informed her.

9 days… The girl felt torn. She missed Uria and her brother. She wanted to see Amaru and Sit'gin again. But returning on Yautja Prime meant she would be pregnant soon and she would have no freedom for a long time.

And Dena'ee… She could not hate him, but she could not love him like he wanted either. He had raised her. The male was infuriating at times, but he made her feel safe. His purr was the most relaxing sound ever and his scent was soothing. His heat at her back at night was guarding her sleep.

Even though the Arbitrator had mated her more than once without her approval, she had to admit that it was pleasurable when she was willing. The act was satisfying her needs and it was a simple and beautiful way to share affection with another being.

But the rest… Dena'ee was too much controlling. He wanted a submissive female who never questioned him: she was not like that. The girl had her own opinions and ideas and she would defend them.

The collar; the stupid collar was enraging her.

He wanted to punish her, for what? Saving her biological mother from a monster? Yes, she had not come back, but it had been his fault! Witnessing Dena'ee as he killed humans had been too much. She never thought he'd do that and his respect for him had diminished, duty or no.

However, she once had seen what it did to her to think him dead; to never see him again…

Staying here meant she would not see Uria again… nor Ari'dan for some time. Earth could be her home… Christopher and Karin and her grandparents were here. Amy.

'' **You look troubled, Pup? Are you sure everything is alright?**''

The male was staring at her, worried. The girl nodded: '' **I'm just a bit tired**.''

Xxxxxx

*4 days later*

'' Where are they, Cassidy? '' Lyna asked, worried.

The punk waved off her concerns: '' I let them with a friend of mine: they are safe.''

The teenager raised a brow: '' What are they doing?''

The younger girl shrugged: '' They serve, I guess.''

Xxxxxx

*Leonard POV*

He had been scrubbing baths and washing loincloths for over four days now! He had even been whipped for God's sake.

Amy wasn't faring better: she was mopping floors all day or disclothing Warriors in the bath chambers. The erudite scoffed: she even had to oil some's backs!

Lyna's friend, Cassidy, had warned them that the ship was leaving Earth in five days. They could not wait here eternally! However, Lyna needed time to recover and gain some energy back: she would not be able to escape with them otherwise.

Xxxxxx

*Amy POV*

She slowly recoiled, her hands up: '' You are- very… well…muscled and all…and of course I am, eh, honored, but… I must decline. '' The teenager said nervously to the approaching yautja.

'' **$?%- - -$&amp; \- / %$? - %$$?% …?** ''

The girl swallowed; she didn't speak yautjan! It all seemed to be clicks and growled words to her.

The huge creature tried to touch her wild, curled mane and the teenager ducked under his arm: '' No one touches my hair! NO ONE.''

It was enough to remove their clothes and see them naked all day! Oil their reptilian skin was borderline and now, THIS?! The male purred in her direction and talked some more, gesturing to come at him.

Amy attempted to go around him several times, but he blocked her way before walking closer.

Now she was panicking.

Until an old yautja appeared and began to speak at the warrior. Immediately, this one huffed and reluctantly walk away.

The thief looked at her savior: he was indeed, an elder. His dreadlocks were grey and the spikes on his brows and crest were long.

He beckoned her to him: '' You have nothing to fear anymore young female; no harm shall come to you. '' He said in English.

Hesitantly, she approached him: ''… Thank you.''

The male smiled or she thought it was a smile at least. '' This is nothing. Youngbloods often act like wild, hard meat.''

She didn't know what a 'hard meat' was, anyway. She nodded and looked away, waiting to be dismissed or something.

The old yautja chuckled: '' Come: I need help to remove my wrist guards.''

Argnh.

With a sigh, the girl followed him to the nearest bath and started to unlace the leather around his forearm when he presented the limb to her.

'' Are you new here? I have not seen you before and I have been here for over a month…''

Ha crap.

'' Yes… I've only been here since a few days.'' She answered, unsure.

'' Ha. I see. It is not too hard? Are you well treated? '' he asked with concern.

What the hell? Weren't they supposed to be uncaring and mean with their servants?!

'' I…euh…yes. I guess. ''

He presented his hand in the human custom: '' I am Elder Al'tan, what is your name? ''

She shook it: '' I'm …Amy.'' She said slowly as she worked on the second arm.

Xxxxxx

In the afternoon

*Lyna POV*

''…**I can walk by myself**.'' She grumbled.

Dena'ee, who had hooked his elbow with hers wasn't having it any other way: '' **I am just making sure. You fainted again yesterday! And you were simply walking to the bathroom. The distance to the communal room is way longer!** ''

'' **I rose too fast that's all! It was not the effort!** '' She pointed out.

'' **Stop arguing, I am walking by your side**.''

The young woman rolled her eyes: when they arrived, she immediately spotted Al'tan who was sitting at their usual table.

As soon as they heard them, he turned toward the couple: '' **Ha! Lyna, I am happy to see you here, on your feet.**''

The girl lightly bowed: '' **I'm glad as well.** ''

The Elder appeared to be in joyous today; she wondered why.

The pair sat in front of him and the old yautja smiled: '' **I have something to tell you!** ''

The human glanced at him: '' **What is it?** ''

'' **I decided to buy a human!** ''

'' **You better watch yourself with humans, Elder**.'' Dena'ee warned humorously with a smile.

Lyna glared at him then at Al'tan.

'' **Don't look at me like that dear… Before, I never had human servants because I thought it was encouraging human trading and traffic. But since the human I am envisaging to buy is already a servant, I think I am doing something right. With me, the female will never be mistreated. She is young, not yet an adult**.'' He explained.

'' **It won't be too much responsibilities?** '' The black arbitrator asked.

Al'tan shrugged: '' **My duties are not so numerous, my six children are all grown… I could do with a companion. This little female seemed to be quite shy and docile**.''

Well… At least this girl will have a good master. She will never be beaten or starved.

Dena'ee demanded: ''**She works on the ship? **''

The elder nodded: '' **Yes, she's new here. You might have seen her in the bath chambers. She is young her eyes are green and she has an orange mane.** ''

Lyna's head rose abruptly.

Wait a minute.

''… **She said her name was Amy, I think**.''

The girl choked with the bite she was currently chewing.


	34. Chapter 34

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story. Thanks to the reviewers!

Chapter 34:

2 days later:

*Lyna POV*

She called Cassidy with the electronic pad Dena'ee had given her the day before.

After a minute or two, the punk appeared on the screen: '' Yeah?''

Lyna frowned: '' You told me they were safe!''

'' They are, why are you all riled up? ''

'' Sure, because now Elder Al'tan wants to buy Amy! It cannot happen: I must speak with her. ''

The young woman heard her friend sigh deeply and roll her eyes: '' I will take care of this… When is the Elite gone? So I can retrieve you and your friends.''

'' He's gone for the day and will not come back before a few hours. Come here as soon as you can.'' She said.

Cassidy nodded and rose: '' Alright, see you girl.''

Lyna shut off the device before dumping it angrily on the couch and began the pace impatiently in the room.

After a few minutes, she heard the door slide open and she walked into Dena'ee's office.

'' You need to relax princess.'' Cassidy told her seeing her serious expression.

Lyna grumbled: '' Amy is a free human; she is not a slave or a servant. Al'tan is a good yautja, but Amy can't go on Yautja Prime. ''

The punk raised her hands: '' Alright, alright. Follow me.''

They got out of the Arbitrator's quarters and they went into the bath chambers looking for Amy. There was many bath rooms; well over twenty for the whole ship.

'' How will we find her?''

'' Don't worry; I made sure she was assigned to the baths 1 to 5. ''

The blue eyed girl nodded and they resumed their search. They found the red head folding loincloths in a corner. Lyna sighed in relief and went to her, as soon as the thief saw her, she jogged to her friend.

'' Lyna! Damn girl, it's good to see you on your feet… Where were you? I haven't spoken to Leonard in the last 2 days! ''

'' Are you okay? No on beat you or…? ''

The young girl shook her head: '' No… It almost happened, but an old yautja prevented it! ''

The tall woman scowled: '' I'm here because of that: you made quite an impression on him! Al'tan wants to buy you! ''

The redhead cocked her head: '' What? That much? We only chatted once or twice…''

Cassidy had crossed her arms and waited with a bored air beside them.

Lyna grabbed her friend's shoulders: '' Listen Amy: you're in trouble. He's an Elder! He has power, influence and money! If he wants you, there isn't much stopping him! If you're not careful, you'll soon be on Yautja Prime! ''

The girl paled: '' I don't want to! ''

'' You must watch yourself and avoid him at all cost! Fortunately, since you are not a true servant, you have no master. He's probably still looking for a yautja that doesn't exist and it is the reason why you do not belong to him right now. But if he sees you, he will ask about your master's name and you will have a problem, because you don't have one! It will blow your cover!'' She explained.

The thief cursed. '' we must meet with Leonard.''

They turned to Cassidy and this one sighed once more: '' this way, pals.''

Xxxxxx

They went down and down, getting in the lower levels of the ships, in the servants quarters.

There was a black servant there, her head a thick mane of dreadlocks, she and Cassidy greeted each other, punching their fists.

'' Yo! Selena, where the glass dude I brought you some time ago?''

'' Ha you lass, you still owe me for this one! ''

Cassidy shrugged: '' I'm broke too, you greedy wench. Go bribe a Warrior if you need money! Where is he?''

'' …moping floors on the third level, why? '' The servant asked.

'' We got a problem,'' She pointed at Amy with her thumb behind her, '' This one caught the eye of an Elder.''

Selena whistled: '' Not cool. So not cool. So…these two _special _guests must leave soon, I presume? ''

'' You presume right. '' the blue eyed girl said seriously.

The black woman walked to Lyna: '' Never seen this one before, who's that princess here? ''

Cassidy chuckled: '' She is _Honorable Elite Arbitrator_ Dena'ee's mate. ''

Selena's brows went up: '' Woah… Aren't you afraid to dirty yourself down here, Your Grace?'' she joked.

Lyna groaned and threw her a piece of silver she had on her: '' I thank you for your services and I hope this will assure your silence; we never met.'' She said as she turned away, frustrated to be judged.

The black woman caught the piece: '' ha! Don't know what you're talking about, miss.'' She smirked.

Cassidy and Amy followed her and they went to the third level. It was easier to reach the scientist and they quickly found him.

'' Ho thanks GOD! Finally. You have no idea how I wanted to see you! I have enough of this! I've been whipped twice and manhandled many times! '' the short man whined dramatically as he approached them.

Lyna shook his forearm in greeting: '' Don't worry: it's almost over. ''

'' You will come with us? '' He demanded.

The girl breathed deeply and nodded: '' I have thought a lot and my visit to the servants' quarters just convinced me. I must help the humans. ''

The erudite clasped her hand in his own: '' I am glad you will accompany us. When? ''

The girl looked around and they all leaned on themselves: '' The ship leaves Earth in three days. It will have to be during the afternoon so Dena'ee's gone. We should discuss a meeting point. After that, we need to get out. That will be the hard part; there are warriors on each level and at every exits. We will need a good plan.'' She tell the group quietly.

Xxxxxx

They all sat in Pyc'ti's apartment, building their escape plan; it wouldn't be simple, even with the card. They will leave the day after tomorrow.

'' We need to find the fastest way out of here: the most direct travel. '' indicated Leonard.

They all agreed.

'' We must have a good excuse in case the guards interrogate us and a second emergency plan. ''

'' Yes. What about the guards? ''

Cassidy spoke: '' The only ones you have to worry about are the two warriors standing at the gate leading outside. They will surely ask questions; I could distract them. ''

Amy turned to her: '' But what about you? ''

'' I-my life is here now…Pyc'ti is a good yautja. I'd feel bad about going away; he trusts me. Anyway; it's been almost 5 years since my capture. My parents might not even live at the same place… And I don't want to go back to school.''

'' Alright then… '' Muttered the thief.

They continued to speak and elaborate for another two hours, then Amy accompanied the rebels back to the lower levels.

Xxxxxx

*the morning after*

Could she go through this? Guilt was already gnawing at her. Her chest was hurting and her stomach was feeling funny in an unpleasant way every time she thought about it. Once more, she would leave him. Then she thought of Uria…she had told her not a month ago that she would come back and that she was missing her!

And now she was leaving. The young woman would help her uncle; she would try her best to help the human race.

Dena'ee would be furious; but there was no turning back this time. The metallic collar around her neck just proved her right. The servants, the slaves… They were people damn it!

She thought of Kathy who almost ended servant to that Youngblood…she had been crying and panicking and he never cared.

Leonard and Amy have had a taste of it and they were determined as always.

Ari'dan would probably join her when he was done at the Academy…

But Dena'ee…

Her anxious thoughts were interrupted by a huge hand grabbing her chin, raising it:

'' **What is it Pup? I've never seen you like this… Are you sure you are feeling well? If not, I will immediately bring you to Pyc'ti.** '' He said with concern.

'' **I-I'm feeling well… I was just thinking about… stuff**.'' She stuttered.

The girl saw him frowned: '' **if there is something worrying you, you should tell me. We are a mates… we should share those kind of things.** ''

'' **It is not important…there is nothing you can do about it anyway.** ''

'' **Ha… thinking of your human family again? You barely know these people, Lyna. Why should you worry about them? Your real mother and your brother are waiting for you on Yautja Prime. Your heart is too soft; you are too kind.** '' He spoke, assuming she was talking about her family.

She scoffed at his way of thinking: ''** We share blood, Dena'ee…something I never thought I would experience with other humans…I- for the longest time, I thought I was alone**.'' The black haired girl explained quietly.

The tall yautja's expression softened: '' **You were never alone Pup… you will never be**.'' He reassured her as he leaned over her to press his mandibles to her crown.

The teenager felt her heart tighten… Maybe someday, they could be together, stand side by side as equal. Then, she would be his true mate.

'' **I shall not return late; I will have supper with you. Rest and drink all the prepared water as well as a full meal.**''

Lyna spent her day pacing in the apartment, annoyed with herself. Why could she not just enjoy the fact that she would a free human again? That she would see her uncle and maybe her mother? Why the guilt and the second thoughts about her escape?!

When the Arbitrator returned back, the girl rose to meet him: '' **Let me help you with your armor.**'' The teenager proposed when she saw him standing in front of the armor support in the bedroom.

He looked at her curiously, cocking his head to the side before presenting her his forearm.

The young woman took her time to remove the artfully crafted, black and silver armor pieces. It was a mix of dark brown leather and ebony metal. There were spikes on the shoulders and along the back. Filaments of silver symbols were decorating it here and there.

His biomask was already hooked on its support: his new mask was frightening compared to the previous one she had sliced open.

The mouth was representing the teeth of some unknown predator and the eyes were sharply carved, giving the metallic thing an intimidating appearance.

Lyna realized the Elite was downright terrifying when he was fully armored. The Black Plague…the Butcher they called him. No wonder why they were so afraid of him.

'' **You like my new mask? Honestly, after I had it made, I was not upset anymore about the other one**.'' He confessed.

She shrugged: '' **This one…is…well, impressive; hard to forget**. ''

His chest puffed out: '' **That is the point: I want my enemies to remember me, to fear me**.''

_Well, congratulation: hundreds of humans are already scared of you._ She thought.

When she remained silent, the tall yautja spoke again: '' **Well, thank you for helping me my little mate. Do you wish to have supper here or in the communal room?** ''

'' **Here, please.**''

Xxxxxx

After their meal, they went in the shower; Dena'ee sat on the bench and she insisted to wash him herself. The girl gently took his hand in hers and began to clean him with all the care she could muster.

This…was probably the last time she was doing it. The last time she was sharing intimate time with him. At least for a long while: she had to make it a precious memory.

'' **Since a few days, you seem so lost in your thought…so, I cannot explain it: it is like you were bearing the weight of the world on your shoulders**. '' The black yautja pointed out.

Lyna deposed his left arm to take the right one, her eyes never leaving her work as she scrubbed his palm: '' **Being here all day give me a lot of time to think and ponder**. ''

He traced her hip with his free hand: '' **Beside your family…what have you been thinking about? **''

Releasing his arm, she made him sat sideway to reach his dreadlocks: '' **There is things…I wish I could change. I would like to be stronger and have more influences; but I'm just me.** ''

He immediately knew what she was talking about.

'' **One so young should not worry about those things. It is not your responsibility. You do not need to feel that way: even I experience it. I am an Arbitrator: I try to be fair and bring justice… It is not always easy. The lines blur sometimes. My duty is to do one thing, but I also have to obey my superiors, the Council and the Elders. What must I do when they oppose? When logic dictates me one thing, but I am ordered to do something else? There is… actions I have done and that I regret**. ''He rumbled quietly.

She just hummed and made him turned the other way.

'' **You must understand this…**'' he sighed.

'' **I'm not judging you Dena'ee… Your back please**.''

He grumbled a bit, but did as told nonetheless: '' **Yet, you do not approve**.''

She would never approve of innocents being slaughtered, of humans being slaves and mistreated. Chains and collars were for animals, not sentient beings.

'' **It doesn't matter, Honorable Elite**.''

He purred: '' **I like it when you call me by my title**.''

She smiled sadly at his back and kept rubbing his shoulder blades with _his_ soap. It was a special product, made to moisturize the skin and this one had a specific scent to it.

The male turned on himself and grabbed her, pulling her to his chest: '' **I want to wash you too**.''

She let him: tonight, he had every right…Tomorrow, she was leaving.

Once they got out, she dried him and went to bed snuggling into the thick furs. Her mate followed her, crawling to her form and drawing her to his chest with a purr.

The girl nuzzled him and closed her eyes tightly, fighting the tears. Lyna breathed him in; she would miss him terribly.

The young woman began to kiss and suck on his neck; it has been a long time since they had done anything because of her state.

Dena'ee growled deeply: '' **You are still too weak Pup…** ''

'' **I'm perfectly fine**.'' She mumbled against the skin of his chest before climbing on him.

His hands went to her hips: '' **Cease this or I won't be able to stop myself… You still don't have much strength.**''

''…**Then don't let me do all the work**.''

The male rumbled and rolled them, holding himself on top of her.

Xxxxxx

Lyna laid spent on him, sprawled over his front as she listened to his heart beats. She had a rough time catching her breath; Dena'ee might had been right.

The Arbitrator gently caressed her from head to buttock, making her hum contently.

'' **Will you sleep now?** '' He said with a smile in his voice.

'' hum, hum.''

Xxxxxx

*The day after, late morning*

Lyna breathed deeply, before sending the call the Cassidy. This one answered immediately.

'' You can go fetch Leonard and Amy. Don't forget the bag and the scarf.''

For once, the punk was serious and she nodded before ending the communication.

The black haired girl deposed the electronic pad on Dena'ee's desk before going to the small chamber containing the armors.

She put on her wrists guards, but nothing else: they could not draw any attention. Then, the girl went to the bedroom to retrieve her mating necklace.

The let out a shaky sigh, nervous and waited for her friends. It did not take more than 10 minutes that they were there. They nodded silently to each other in greeting and she placed her armor in the bag. Amy attached the scarf around her neck, hiding the metallic collar and put the necklace under it so the blue gem and a small part of the chain was visible.

Leonard took hold of her back and Amy was carrying a basket. Today, she and Cassidy were 'going out' with the servants.

'' Are we all ready? '' Leonard asked.

The group nodded, but as they were about to get out, Lyna stopped: '' Wait.''

The teenager went to desk and took the pad writing something in the note section.

_I am sorry_.

It was not enough, not what she wanted to say. But they didn't have time.

'' Let's go.''

Xxxxxx

It has been easier than she thought, the guards had been suspicious, but Cassidy lying skills and their little gang really looked the part. The punk even demanded the presence of a warrior for their outlet which remove all doubts. This had not been in the plan, not at all. Leonard and Amy were extremely nervous.

In the middle of their 'stroll', Cassidy pretended to feel ill and requested to be accompanied back by the said guard to her master, the Healer Pyc'ti.

The warrior looked at her: '' **My lady, will you be all right without escort for half an hour or so?**''

She nodded imperiously: '' **I will; I thank you for your concern.** ''

The yautja then glared at the two 'servants': '' **If anything happens to her, you are to be blamed. You will deal with the Elite Arbitrator's wrath yourselves!** ''

Not knowing what he had just said, they simply acquiesced.

She and Cassidy exchanged a deep, emotional look before she nodded once. It would not have been possible without her. She was denying herself her freedom. They waited for the retreating pair to be out of view before going.

Xxxxxx

'' I would tell you that you look good, my niece, but it would be a lie.''

'' The same goes for you, Uncle.'' She said with a smile.

He was paler and his side was obviously still painful. He walked to her and they hugged for a long time before she took a step back, clasping his shoulder.

Lyna looked into his eyes: '' Humans have suffered enough: changes are coming for planet Earth. I will help you with your war Uncle.''

Christopher grinned.

* * *

**A/N: So ... this was the first part of the story. :) Next chapter will be the second part and I warn you all: there will be a skip in time. salut! **


	35. Chapter 35

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story. Thanks to the reviewers!

Chapter 35:

Part 2: Three years and a half later, New York City.

The tall woman stood, a stony expression on her face and her vivid blue eyes hard and cold as ice. Pieces of her old armor covered her shoulders and her outter thighs and she was still wearing her wrists guards and blades.

The rest of her outfit was all human: cargo pants, combats boots and a bullet proof vest. All these years she never cut her long black hair and even in ponytail, they were reaching pass her rear.

A bandana was covering the silver collar she was still stuck with.

Lyna breathed deeply and walked forward, ready to talk to the mob waiting for her. Speeches had never been her cup of tea, but as Christopher and Leonard insisted 'people love you. They know your face, they know what you do.'

The soft clanging of rings filled her ears, clattering with each of her steps. These were the rings of of fallen enemies; those she wanted to remember. Great warriors.

She had placed them around a small chain, one attached to her hips.

As soon as she appeared, the crowd roared, the sound resounding in the air.

'' OWEN! OWEN OWEN! ''

'' CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN!''

The girl saluted them and smiled a little as she raised a hand, demanding the silence. After a few seconds, the mob calmed itself.

'' Tonight is a great night, we have lost many today, brave soldiers and people we loved. '' she spoke loudly.

''…But it was not for nothing: NEW YORK IS OURS!'' the blue eyed girl said, brandishing her fist.

The crowd roared again until she continued her little speech, holding her hands behind her back.

'' The Yautjas finally accepted to meet us, to speak with us and maybe we will reach a compromise. Maybe there could be PEACE AND EQUALITY BETWEEN OUR PEOPLE! ''

There was a few loud whistles and clapping.

''… Two hours ago, both our groups declared a ceasefire for an unknown period time: so no shooting crabfaces. If I learn someone attacked a yautja... I will personnaly deal with it.''

She extended both of her arms and give them one of her large, true smile:

'' PEOPLE OF NEW YORK, YOUR TOWN IS FREE! '' Lyna shouted with force.

Thousands of people cheered, yelled and clapped.

Today had been a great victory; a hard one, but one nonetheless. The young woman walked back from were she came from; her speed motorcycle, parked in a secluded place.

She sat on the vehicle and sighed before wincing in pain: her medication was starting to fade. She needed to visit Ari'dan as soon as she could. Take a few days off and rest properly.

Starting the engine, she took off in the evening night toward the HQ.

Xxxxxx

'' You are wounded, AGAIN! '' Leonard hissed, more worried than exasperated.

'' I am fighting every damn battle I can: of course I'm wounded from time to time! '' She growled from the table she was sitting on in his lab.

He began to unwrap her wound.

'' Tche! You drugged yourself solidly with Ari'dan's weird yautjan morphine, you didn't feel a thing anymore and now your injury is worst than it was because you were not cautious! ''

'' I needed to make this speech and people can't see me hurt…''

Leonard shook his head: '' You see that's your problem: you _do not needed _to! Nor to fight as much as you do! Or-or everything! You are burning the candle by both ends! ''

She grumbled a bit, but he continued: '' Lyna… All the North and most of the East of the United States is ours. Canada has been a free country for two years now and the Canadians are fighting with us… You have freed many servants and slaves. You help people all the time. Let the others take a bit of the charge from time to time. '' he said gently.

'' Others are incompetents.''

The erudite sighed: '' …Always like her damned uncle. ''

'' Where is Amy? '' she asked.

The man shrugged: '' Trying to change the subject? I don't know… she arrived some time ago…must be in her room. ''

'' Great: we are going to Lancaster. ''

'' Good…And stay there for a few days okay? Let that brother or yours take care of you.''

The rebel snorted and looked away: '' He's angry at me… ''

The scientist cocked a brow: '' Ari? Angry at you? What have you done?''

'' He doesn't like my…ways. He hates violence and he won't hear me when I try to explain to him that I do what I do for the peace. For justice and equality. We had to fight for almost four years before the Yautjan authorities accept to meet with us. To make arrangements. He said war had changed me… that I don't see what is right and what is wrong anymore.'' She murmured.

Leonard rubbed the back of his neck: '' No sentient being can remain unchanged once it has been in contact with violence Lyna. No one should be using it; I share your brother's opinion.''

'' You two sometimes…''

He examined her injury and palpated around; she stifled her groan of pain.

''One broken rib for sure… and…yep. This gash is deep. I need to stitch it.''

She nodded and let him do his work silently. Once he was done, the short man cleaned everything and bandage it.

'' There…all done. I can't do anything for the broken rib, but Ari will. Until then, you try to be careful, okay?''

'' Yeah, yeah. Thank you.'' She muttered as she hopped down and began to walk away.

Lyna went directly to Amy's room and knocked: '' Girl? Are you in there?''

The door opened: '' Nice speech you did. A bit short, but alright.''

The tall woman rolled her eyes and entered: '' You know I don't really like that. ''

'' Ho… it's Christopher who will be disappointed.'' She joked.

'' Well, Uncle can be disappointed all he wants. I'm going to Lancaster, are you coming?'' She said with a smile.

Amy beamed: '' Off course I'm coming! YYEEE! ''

Lyna stepped toward the door: '' I leave in two hours, be ready by then.''

The redhead wasn't even listening anymore; she was already getting her backpack full of stuff.

She shook her head and went to the infirmary; her men were there. Lyna frowned: she could hear moans of pain are curses and she was still far from the room…

Hopefully, all this would be over after there meeting with the Yautjas. It was one of her 'after battle rituals' to go see the men under her command to see if everything was alright. She checked on them… They were wounded under her orders; she believed it was her duty to see to them.

It only had been a year and a half since she was named Captain. Christopher and many others thought she was too young to be a leader even though she was a good warrior. But her missions were successful, her battles won. People liked her and followed her easily.

The blue eyed woman stepped in and immediately, the nurses and doctors saluted her. Lyna went to one of the soldier's bedside, a man she knew. Glen… He had been with them for a long time; he was a good fighter.

'' Hey.'' she spoke softly.

'' Captain…''

She placed a hand on his biceps and gently squeezed it: '' You know you can call me Lyna.''

'' It feels too weird.'' He confessed in a weak voice.

The girl smiled: '' You fought well today. ''

'' Not well enough it seems…''

He was bare chested; Glen had a blood soaked bandage over his stomach.

'' You will be alright… I got wounded too. ''

'' I know… ''

She patted his shoulder and visited a few others before going to her own bedroom to get ready.

Her bag was almost done when she heard: '' Leaving us? ''

She turned in time to see her uncle leaning in the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest.

'' Yep. The job is done the rest is politic: which is not my domain at all. ''

The man walked inside: '' You're going to see Harry?''

_Ari. _

'' Yes. I miss my brother. '' She said curtly.

Christopher sighed: '' Well, make sure people don't see you with him.''

'' I know, I know.''

'' Our group, the government and the Yautjas finally decided the date of our meeting.''

'' Yes?''

'' Hum, hum. It will be in three days in a public place. Four members of the government will be there, four of ours and the chief of the Canadians' forces. ''

'' It is well divided…''

'' For the yautjas: Four council members, two yautjas of the nobility, two elders and one arbitrator. ''

She nodded again: '' All should go well then. Elders and council members are usually reasonable and logic people. Who will represent us? ''

'' Leonard since he speaks Yautjan, our delegate in the North-West, Cody and me.''

'' Good. Make sure to watch the politicians.''

The government… they learned that half of them were working along with the Yautjan authorities in exchange of favors and security. Dirty bastards. All the trades they had made and laws were always beneficial to them and barely good for the people. They needed to be watched closely, not all of them, but some.

Plus, they did not really like their 'independent party' and they were always trying to prevent them from acting. Which was really annoying and tiring.

'' I will: no stupid laws or arrangements will pass without our say.'' He reassured her.

There was a silence between them before he spoke again: '' Leonard told me you were wounded.''

'' It's nothing uncle. A scratch and a broken rib.''

'' You know that many 'nothings' can become something more important? You're not immortal, Lyna. '' He said seriously.

'' I do know that; very well.'' She grunted as she remembered the pain from all her previous injuries.

'' Good. Keep your cellphone on, alright? ''

'' Okay, but don't go calling me for nothing! '' She warned.

Christopher was already leaving the room and waved her off: '' yeah, yeah. ''

Stupid, overprotective Uncle. He would call her as soon as there was a little problem with this or that; claiming to need her help and authority, when he just wanted her in sight.

The young woman grumbled and swung her bag over her shoulder with a grimace before striding to Amy's room.

Xxxxxx

'' You're going too fast! '' Screeched Amy as she clutched her tighter.

She looked at speed counter: 156 Km/h….

Lyna wanted to be there as soon as possible and it wasn't so safe to travel these times… She rolled her eyes and slowed down a bit her bike.

It was a few hours travel to Lancaster… At least the sky was clear and the weather was warm enough for a night of May.

They arrived in the middle of the night to the clinic where Ari'dan worked; it was a center for both humans and yautjas. A neutral place: the Healers were bound to an oath… to heal and care for whomever needed their help. Civilians or soldiers, it mattered not.

She dismounted her bike with a grunt and turned to Amy: '' Wait here, a minute.''

She walked to the back door of the healing center, but just as she was about to touch the handle, the door opened.

Her brother appeared, his arms crossed over his chest and a frowned on his face as he blocked the way.

'' **It's three in the middle of the night after a battle, who might try to enter through the back door? Only one person: my sister who is most likely wounded and wants to be patched up after her stupid war!** '' He growled.

She rubbed the back of her neck and looked away: '' Hi, brother.''

'' _**Hi brother**_**… And this is what she says. Well bad news for you, I'm not patching you up with yautjan medicine! You will heal slowly like any other human and maybe you will learn!** ''

''You can't be angry at me.'' she cooed, with a smile.

He raised a brow: '' **Ho you think? And why?** ''

'' Because….I BROUGHT YOUR FIANCÉE! '' She said as she gestured with her arms toward where her speedbike were parked.

Ari'dan's face lit up: '' **Amy?!** ''

'' You can come girl! '' she shouted to her friend.

She heard her laugh as she ran toward them to jump in Ari's waiting arms. He hugged her tightly to him.

'' I missed you.'' He groaned.

'' I missed you too. ''

The young male rubbed his mandibles in her wild mane: '' When will you move here with me and stop following my crazy sister and her stupid uncle around?''

She slapped his chest lightly: '' When your pigheaded race accepts our terms of peace.''

Lyna watched them with a grin on her face: those two were made to be together.

The healer deposed his lover on the ground and moved inside with the girls.

'' It is not safe Amy. Every day I worry about you: you could be killed or caught. '' he said seriously.

'' I know, but… I am a master of deception! ''

The black haired girl heard him sigh and he spoke to her: '' **Lyna… Come; I'll see to your injuries.**''

Xxxxxx

She sat on his exam table as he scolded her about life, war, right and wrong….Blah blah. Amy was already sleeping in Ari's bedroom.

'' **I will take care of your cut: it is too deep to be ignored and I fear for tearing and infection even though Leonard did a good job. However, I am not touching your rib: let it be a lesson for you**.''

'' Please Ari… it fucking hurts! '' She pleaded.

'' **No. Be grateful I'm taking care of you at all**. '' He said harshly.

The girl sighed and grabbed his hand: '' When will you stop being angry at me? ''

'' **I'm not angry at you: I am deeply disappointed**.'' He confessed as he began to clean her side.

''Ouch.''

'' **I saw you on many videos… I saw you kill yautjas as if they were barely hindrances on your way… I saw your roaring in rage and tearing through bodies like they were butter. Destruction and chaos. But that is not the worst. It is when you come here, bleeding and half dying. You are dear to me: you are my twin. My sister. Don't you think it doesn't hurt me to see you in your state? How do you think I felt when Christopher brought you here barely breathing, so weak and pale I thought you'd die?**'' he explained with a tight voice.

'' I know it is not easy for you-''

'' -**No it's not. How do you think I feel when I go home and heard Uria asking about you and wondering if she would ever see you again?! And Dena'ee? He's not himself since you two are playing at war like it was a game!** **I see my own brother butchering humans like meat for the slaughterhouse! The Black Plague, they call him… And you are not better! You two forgot what was right and wrong: your moral and honor both forgotten! ** '' He growled.

She looked down with guilt. He tapped the metallic collar around her neck: '' **And this. Only him can remove that and I can tell you that it won't be easy to convince my brother to do so.** ''

'' He shouldn't have put it there in the first place.''

'' **No, he should not have.** ''

'' I am sorry Ari for all this. I never wanted you to feel this way or make you sad…''

He nodded: '**' I know sister, I know.**''

''I hope the meeting will go well.''

The young healer finished with her wound by applying gel; she clenched her teeth.

Her brother placed his hand on her shoulder: '' **Lyna, I hope too. It is enough. I can only patch you up so much times… You are not a machine who can be fixed every time it suffers damages. I have healed half your bones, put your skin back together. Your lungs have endured too much already. One of your kidney is covered in scar tissue. You are tired sister, weary. Yautjan medicine is not magical.**''

This was true… But she couldn't take months to heal when the people needed her. She needed to be on her feet as soon as possible. This was a reason why her men and the folk looked up to her, why many yautjas feared her: there was proofs of terrible injuries done to her and days later she was on the battlefield again. They thought she was some kind of super human or something. The yautjas were more advanced in the medical field than humans and she had her own personal Healer, that's all.

'' I am…''

'' **You will stay here for a few days and rest. You will have proper sleep and proper meals. You will go when you must to, but Amy will stay here with me. She has done enough and she has been in danger enough**.''

The young woman nodded.

Xxxxxx

*two days later, Lyna POV*

'' I told you to not call me for nothing! '' She growled in her cellphone.

'' It's not for nothing-''

Ari'dan grabbed the phone from her hand: '' Hi Christopher, it's Ari'dan talking. Lyna, your niece, needs rest and doesn't want to go. I am her doctor and I do not approve of her going there.''

Lyna picked the cellphone back: '' You heard Uncle? I can't and I don't do politic so forget it! ''

'' I need someone who speaks Yautjan and Leonard can't come anymore! I am your superior and I order you to come to the meeting. I already sent you the time and place, be there.''

On this he shut off the communication.

'' **So…that's from your father's side you got your stubbornness**.'' Ari pointed out.

Lyna grumbled: '' Shut up.''


	36. Chapter 36

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story. Thanks to the reviewers!

Chapter 36:

*Dena'ee POV*

He shooed his servant out of his quarters: once he was done with her, there was no point in her staying for the night. He had bought her almost two years ago; her long black hair had reminded him of Lyna… She was a submissive and shy creature: not once she looked him in the eyes, not once she disobeyed.

The slaves and servants born and raised on Yautja Prime were the best: they spoke yautjan and they knew their culture. Those humans knew who were the masters and had felt the whip if not. They were not defying and he never had to discipline her.

Her name was Izo; a yautjan name. The Arbitrator didn't know her age, but the female must have been around 28 or 29 years old. He watched her put her clothes back and bow to him before slowly walking out of his quarters.

The male sighed; he might have been a bit rough with her... But she was his servant and he had needs.

Every month, he paid a certain amount to the huge arbitrators' ship funds; the yautjas in charge of the slaves were making sure she received food every day and new clothing once in a while.

He wasn't always on the ship; he couldn't make sure by himself at all time. The elite went home too… The black yautja had also ordered her to be untouched by others: she was _his_ and he didn't like to share.

A few yautja females had approached him these last years, searching for a mate, but he had refused even if he was flattered by their offers. They were not what he wanted.

Izo was a pretty little female, but he never had any feelings for her: she was there to clean his quarters and satisfy his needs. He made that clear from the beginning. Dull and resigned; that would be the words he'd use to describe her. No fire, no spirit.

Unlike his previous mate…

Dena'ee growled and hit the wall with his fist: tomorrow they were meeting with the humans.

He had roared when he saw the list of the human chiefs: Christopher _Owen_… Lyna's beloved uncle.

A part of him blamed the male for his mate departure 3 years and seven months ago. He wanted his head in his trophy room!

How had she done it? No one knew…she couldn't get out of his quarters, she couldn't get out of the ship and yet… The guards said she wasn't wearing a collar…that she went outside accompanied by a warrior…

He had come back from his day of work only to find empty quarters and a note in his pad: _I am sorry_.

Three miserable words… He had crushed the electronic pad in his hand, he had bellowed to his men to find her and they couldn't do it.

A few weeks after her escape, he saw her again on a biomask's video, dressed for battle and shouting to a crowd. She had a way with words, a way to make humans angry and revolted. Everywhere she'd go, the mass went crazy and enraged. It never took long for her to start a rebellion.

The human race adored her: they saw an idol into her.

He completely went mad with bitterness and anger at her choice; she wanted war? She would have one.

The council and his superiors never sent him where she was claiming he was too personally involved, but he had missions elsewhere and there, the terror reigned.

The humans would fear him as much as they loved her.

He shook his head; after all this time he was still asking himself questions.

Why had she left him? Had he not been a good mate? He protected her, he fed her, he clothed and he offered her a home! Uria and himself had raised her and given her affection.

He had never beaten her or mistreated her: how could she leave him!?

These thoughts reminded him of Kar'dan; _never trust humans son._

_They are sly, tricky and they are no better comedian than them. No matter what yautjas say, they are intelligent. Far more than we give them credit for. That's our weakness. You will find yourself with a knife in your back as soon as you turn it if you're not careful. _

Ha…humans.

The male smiled to himself; eventually she would face him again… She was still wearing the metallic collar he had placed on her. Only him could deliver her of it, not that he would now.

And his little brother….He scoffed: as soon as he was done at the Academy he went working on Earth in a human/yautja center.

_I am deeply disappointed in you_…

That's what he had told him, his little brother. He went to see him several times…

*9 months ago*

'' … _**I know you see her from time to time.**__ '' _

_Ari'dan's back was turned as he worked on some patient. _

'' _**I don't know what you are talking about, Arbitrator**__.'' _

'' _**Stop playing fool.**__'' _

_His little brother faced him: '' __**If you came here seeking answers I do not have and to stress my patients, I will ask you to leave.**__'' He said coldly._

_The elder walked closer: '' __**She is a criminal of the yautjan Empire now! If you had seen her you must declare it! If she comes here you must call us!**__ ''_

'' _**I have not seen my sister since she left you. I worry about her just as you do**__. '' _

_What a liar. _

'' _**I saw her, of my own eyes on a video, being pierced by wrists blades… And fight three days later in a battle!**__ '' _

_The smaller yautja shrugged and said lightly: '' __**Lyna is a strong female.**__'' _

_The elite grabbed him by his healer vest: '' __**Don't. Lie. To. Me!**__ '' He roared. _

_Ari'dan glared at him: '' __**Unless you need medical care: leave**__.'' _

_He glared too and slowly recoiled: '' __**I know she comes here Ari. I will come back**__.'' _

*end of flash back*

Those two… they could not stay separated. Never. Of course they would see each other.

He looked down sadly; his relationship with Ari wasn't the best anymore…It hadn't been for some time. The young healer apparently had a human mate now; he had known through Al'tan. He didn't even told him himself.

Well, good for him: it was always his wish to have a human mate and he found one. The tall male was happy for his little brother…

Raising his left arm, Dena'ee looked at his wrist where a braided leather bracelet was still attached.

''_**Congratulation, Elite Arbitrator…**__ '' ''__**Here, I made this for you.**_''

He closed his eyes and sighed; his chest ached, his heart was dark as his thoughts now.

He needed to cool his head off before facing Owen tomorrow.

Xxxxxx

*Lyna POV*

She leaned in the car window and rolled her eyes: '' How did I let you convince me to come again? ''

'' I _ordered_ it to you. '' he grumbled.

'' I am a fighter, a leader in battle; NOT A POLITICIAN! '' She growled.

'' You worry too much. We go there, we talk a bit, we make sure the government doesn't propose something stupid, we share our ideas and BOOM! We're done. Plus you know their customs.''

She turned toward him with a frown: '' Yeah. That's _why_ I'm worried! There is thousands of ways to offend a Yautja! Particularly the high ranked! ''

'' We'll do our best. ''

'' Improvising again, I see.''

'' Stop being so negative! ''

'' I don't want to go.'' She pouted.

'' Too late we're here. '' Christopher announced flatly.

Lyna looked around: '' The library? Really?''

Her uncle nodded: ''yes; they prepared a place for us, inside. ''

The man parked the jeep and looked at her: '' We leave our weapons here: orders. The crab faces won't be armed as well.''

She rubbed her brows: '' Yautjas, uncle. Please… it's that kind of words that will cost you your skull.''

He shrugged and they went out of the car; there was an impressive crowd around. Yautjas on one side and humans on the other. They were the last arrived.

She was wearing her outer armor, but not bullet proof vest. The young woman had a loincloth over her dark pants in a yautjan fashion as well as her wrist protectors.

Her trophy chains full of rings… and of course, the bandana over her collar.

As soon as the mob saw her, they cheered. '' CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN! ''

The black haired woman smiled at her uncle: '' Go ahead; I'll join you in a minute or two.''

He shook his head, but continued his way nonetheless to the waiting yautjas and humans.

She walked toward the mass and talk as loud as she could: '' I am here to make the best deal; not for me, not for the government: for you all! ''

People in front of her roared and raised their fists; she did the same.

Xxxxxx

*Dena'ee POV*

He was standing at Al'tan's side as they heard the humans shout and cheer for someone… The third rebel; Leonard Polski if he remembered well. Apparently, he was a scientist with knowledge of their language; he never knew he was so popular.

Al'tan was here acting as a council member and they chose an Arbitrator to assure security: he was immediately chosen for his recent exploits.

The human mass roared again, even louder than before. The Elder leaned toward him:

'' **It seems this Leonard is appreciated by the people, I think th**—''

Al'tan stopped and both their eyes opened widely; it was not a male that was walking toward them: it was Lyna!

He growled lowly: no wonder the crowd was so excited… He went to make a step forward, but the council member grabbed his forearm.

'' **You will remain calm Dena'ee. You will breathe slowly and think of your honor**.''

Xxxxxx

*Lyna POV*

She was trotting toward the meeting place until she saw a tall, black yautja wearing the scariest biomask ever.

Involuntarily, she slowed down.

_Crap, crap, crap, time to get back to the car. Nope. Crap. Ho no. He has seen me. Ho Al'tan's there as well. _

_I'm a dead girl. _

She slowly made her way beside her uncle and pointedly ignored the glaring yautja. They were all there, now they needed to go inside and talk business.

They all nodded to each other, well until Al'tan walked forward: '' **Lyna, dear, it is good to see you.**''

She went forth and bowed deeply; she respected this yautja, she liked him: '' **I am glad to see you as well. I am honored to be on this meeting with you.**''

The yautjas around appeared surprised, they were all looking at each other.

One of the other Elders spoke in English: '' Let us all go inside to reach an agreement between our people.''

Xxxxxx

One. Whole. Long. Hour.

Of absolutely nothing. Just, pure nothing. Politic and blah, blah. To make it even worse, under the heavy stare of an 8 feet tall angry looking yautja. They were all sitting in a half circle, yautjas on one side again and humans on the other.

Al'tan was giving reassuring smiles from time to time and a nod. The rebels had remained quiet for most of it, the government couldn't shut up.

It was finally him who rose from his chair and help a hand up, demanding silence.

'' We have spoken of lands and territories, of taxes and cost to rebuild the damaged buildings and proprieties. I believe it is enough: there is more important matters to discuss. '' Al'tan said in English.

He extended an arm toward her: '' I would like to hear what Captain Lyna Owen has to say.''

Ho, just great.

The girl slowly rose and her uncle gently tapped her back, encouraging her. Half the yautjas present were giving her nasty looks, knowing perfectly who she was.

She coughed a bit before speaking: '' **I- I am not well versed in politic… Nor do I care for it. Sincerely, it is not the reason of my presence.** '' she declared in yautjan, surprising the aliens.

The tall woman moved in the center, surrounded by all and breathed deeply: '' **I am here as a representative of the humans: I will speak on their behalf. Most of us are ready to compromise and adapt to your presence on Earth. Not all humans hate your race. We know you've done much for many countries, such as in Africa and in Asia. You've put laws against pollution and the clear-cuts of the forests. We know; we are grateful for this. But there is many things that you do that are not acceptable! Enslaving people and kidnapping them is what I am talking about. Many families have been separated and torn.** ''

One of the council member hissed: '' **Humans are inferior to us! Working as servants and slaves is their rightful place and they should not complain; we could have killed you all instead!**.''

Lyna looked down and sighed: '' **This is that kind of thinking you need to change! You complain about people revolting and attacking yautjan civilians… The humans are angry because of all the yautjas who think like you! Had you come here in peace, offering deals and bargains, both our races would be wealthier and we wouldn't be warring against each other! There is even humans who would work for you if you'd pay them! My best friend is now with a yautja!**'' She exclaimed, half talking with her hands.

Al'tan rose again: '' **I share Captain Owen's opinion on this matter. I am ashamed of how we treat humans sometimes. There could be peace between our people. Imagine if our peoples could be living together on this planet; there is so much possibilities. The prosperity it could bring us and them both at the same time. This planet is fertile; our cultivators and merchants would come here more often. It is not about dividing the lands and the territories, it's about to learn how to live with each other peacefully**.''

Lyna nodded vividly: '' **Well said Elder Al'tan.**''

The leaders, humans and yautjas alike all started to spoke at the same time among themselves.

One yautja of the nobility spoke: '' Your words hold logic Captain, but coming from a murderer, they are meaningless.''

The girl scowled and said in loud, hard voice: '' I have freed thousands of humans from slavery, I have led armies into battle and liberated a huge part of North America. I did not come here to be treated of murderer! I responded to violence by violence because your people never understood anything else! I do not enjoy to kill! ''

The Canadian nodded: '' Miss Owen speaks true. Many times we have tried to offer other choices besides fighting and not once your warriors accepted. I had to take my country back by the strength. ''

There was another wave of voices and whispering and then shouting at each other.

Then, the second yautja from nobility rose; Lyna was surprised… He was rather young to be participating to this meeting. The male was a deep indigo color and held himself with grace; a true noble. He slowly raised his hand and everyone shut up.

'' I have not spoken since the beginning of this meeting, but now I will. '' He said with an elegant English voice.

'' It is evident that we are different and there is many conflicts to resolve, but it is not a reason to give up on agreements. I speak on the behalf of a part of the yautjan noble families: we are tired of our merchant ships not returning home and we are ready to make compromises. I only have one thing to say, one thing that everybody can understand. War means more deaths; peace, no matter how difficult to reach, will spare many lives. ''

Both groups were silent after this. This young noble had spoken the truth as simple as it was.

The government all nodded and every members looked at each other: '' We propose to keep the cease fire for as long as it takes to reach an agreement. No yautjas shall be harmed under the government's orders.''

The Canadian leader agreed to it too: '' No Canadian will attack you as well.''

Christopher and Cody nodded: '' we agree.''

After a brief consultation among the yautjas, Al'tan rose: '' The cease fire will last for at least a year. During this time, all are free to circulate where they wish. No town shall refuse passage to yautjas or humans. There will be no more boycott between our people. If one decides to attack the other, this person shall be arrested and suffer the consequences of their acts. We propose to meet again during the year to reach agreement and make laws. ''

This was good; not bad at all.

'' No humans will be taken from this day on. However, the humans who already are servants or slaves shall remain so. Their masters paid for them. ''

Lyna tightened her fists; it wasn't fair for those humans, but it was better than nothing.

The humans nodded: '' We agree to these terms. ''

They all rose and Christopher swung an arm around her shoulders: ''see: it wasn't so bad.''

'' Pff! You've almost said nothing. '' She grumbled.

She glanced over her shoulder: Dena'ee was still trying to kill her with his stare.

Suddenly, she winced: her medication was starting to fade and her side was becoming painful. Her uncle noticed: '' You should go into the bathroom and take your stuff before we get out.''

The young woman acquiesced and walked toward the toilets in the huge library. Arrived, she grabbed the medicine in her pocket and swallowed a pill. She bent over the sink to drink some water and nearly had a heart attack when she straightened: Dena'ee's reflection was now accompanying hers in the mirror.

'' **It's the ladies restroom, Elite: you are at the wrong place**.'' She said as she watched him in the mirror.

The male ignored her words: '' **Why did you take a pill?** ''

Lyna faced him: '' **It is none of your concern; now get out Arbitrator.**''

Slowly he stepped toward her and the girl went rigid, but he only reach in her pocket and grabbed the small bottle.

He shook his head and scoffed: '' **Yautjan medicine…I knew it. I wonder where you took that **_**Captain**_**.** **My foolish little brother is a liar**.''

'' **Ari is not a liar**.'' She growled.

They glared at each other for a while.

'' **You ignored me all this meeting after almost four years of separation. Are you done doing it?** ''

'' **My attitude toward you won't change until you accept to remove you-know-what from my neck! Now get out of the ladies bathroom!** '' she hissed.

He scoffed at her and grinned as he extended an arm to pinch her cheek: '**' You have lost your pup face**.''

How dared he touch her like that so freely and give her his condescending attitude!?

Angered, she batted his hand away, leaned on the counter and hit him in the stomach with both feet, sending him tumbling out of the restroom through the door. She quickly went out under the curious stares of the remaining yautjas and humans. The black male was regaining his footing with a raging groan.

The uppity noble snarled: '' **What is the meaning of this?**''

Lyna placed a hand over her heart in a dramatic way: '' **I was in the ladies restroom when the Elite Arbitrator surprised me: I was so frightened!** '' She said in an indignant, feminine way.

The noble was about to reply when the indigo yautja intervened: '' **Is this true? You should be ashamed Elite**.'' He gave Dena'ee a judgemental look. '' **Come Captain; I will accompany you back to your vehicle**.''

'' **I would be honored**.'' She said in a sweet voice.

She turned to look at Dena'ee who was fuming behind. The girl gave him a winning smile and flipped her hair over her shoulder before taking the proposed elbow in hers.

Xxxxxx

*Dena'ee POV*

'' **Have you seen this!? I hate her!** '' He growled to Al'tan.

The Elder only chuckled as he watched the noble and Lyna walked away.

'' **She's such a comedian! '**_**I was so frightened!**_**' Nothing never scared her!** ''

Al'tan turned to him: '' **What were you doing in the females water closet anyway?**''

'' **I simply wanted to talk to her… You don't know how much it hurt to see her there, ignoring me and then go with this, little, purple prick of a noble pup!** '' he snarled.

The old yautja tapped his shoulder: '' **Calm down, Elite. What have you done to anger her? If I remember well, you did not **_**walk**_** out of this bathroom.'**'

'' **Why do you assume it is my fault?!** ''

The council member gave him a knowing look.

'' **Alright, alright…I was not being agreeable and she kicked me out.** ''

'' **I like Lyna; we share the same ideas and opinions. She is a strong female.**''

Dena'ee grumbled: '' **On her side…as always…**''

The males began to walk toward the yautjan vehicle bringing them to the ship.

'' **why don't you start by removing the collar you put on her some years ago? I recall she was upset about it**.''

'' **No. It is the only thing that assure me that she will always come back to me.**'' He confessed flatly.

Frowning, Al'tan stated: '' **It is not right what you are doing Dena'ee. What if she does not want to go back with you?**''

The black Arbitrator looked down: '' **Please…don't say things like that… The last years have been hard enough without her. **'' He shook his head: '' **This female is mine and I will have her back. **''

'' **Are you not a bit to blame for her departure?** ''

The tall yautja threw his hands in the air: '' **She overreacted. I put a collar on her and want to have a pup, a natural wish I must say… and she leaves me and goes head first in the war before becoming a warlord herself**.'' He sighed.

They got down from the vehicle and strolled into the great ship.

'' **Perhaps you should consider other offers…I heard there was a few disappointed yautja females… Many males is envying you, you know.** ''

'' **I was honored by their propositions**… '' he mumbled.

'' …**And you could have pups since most of the birthed children are males; a male pup would go immediately to you.** '' Al'tan pointed out.

Like he hadn't thought of that himself. When the Arbitrator remained silent, the Elder continued:

''… **Then maybe another human? I heard you bought a female some time ago**.''

'' **Izo? She's my ship servant. The female cleans my quarters and polishes my armor** **as well as taking care of my clothes.** ''

'' **Rumors say she is doing more than that**.'' He said in a teasing voice.

'' **Indeed. Never thought you were one for gossips, Elder**.'' He grumbled, annoyed.

The old yautja chuckled: '' **There is much to learn from gossips; half of them are true.** ''

'' **Thank you for your advice, Elder. Have a good evening.**'' He said politely.

Al'tan bowed his head and left toward his own quarters.

Only half aware of his surrounding and lost deep in his mind, in entered his apartments. He went into his office and called to the servants' quarters:

'' **Tell my servant Izo to bring me fresh water and something to eat.** **I expect her in the next 15 minutes.** ''

He began to slowly remove his armor, waiting for his food and drink. As soon as the door of his apartments opened, he heard: '' **I am here Master, do you wish to eat in your office or in the living room?** ''

'' **The living room.** ''

The male walked there and installed himself in front of the small table where his snack was already waiting for him. The slender female was quietly standing before the sofa, her hands in front of her and looking down.

He was halfway through his late meal when she spoke again: '' **Can I bring you something else, Master? **''

'' **No, this was perfectly fine, thank you**.''

She bowed to him and went to leave, but he stopped her: '' **Stay; I will take a shower…you may wait for me in my bedroom.** ''

With her eyes still glued to the floor she said softly: '' **Yes, Master**.''

On her word she went into the bedroom. Sometimes he wondered if she would ever told him 'no'. Would she ever look him in the eyes and tell him how much she hated that? Him?

Had she been Lyna, she would have consumed half of his plate, leaving everything she didn't like behind. She probably would have eaten it half sitting on him, keeping him from eating at all.

Once he was done with his food, he quickly cleaned himself and went to his room.

Izo was standing passively beside the bed, head bowed and waiting.

''**Take off your clothes**.''


	37. Chapter 37

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story. Thanks to the reviewers!

Chapter 37:

*a week later, Lyna POV*

'' Have you talked to our men, Uncle? ''

'' Yes, I did… And I've put rules as well. The people are aware of them too. None shall be harmed and they must be agreeable to the aliens. '' He sighed.

She nodded: '' Good. You should be more enthusiast by the treaty: it means peace Christopher. I know you don't like Yautjas, but make an effort, please. ''

He grumbled a bit before saying: '' It's just that…You know… ''

The girl raised a questioning brow: '' No, I don't know, I can't read your mind: tell me.''

The man buried his hands in his pocket and looked away: '' I saw how many of them are looking at you… Sure, half of them want to kill you, but the other half… And that purple guy last week…And let's not forget your previous husband who looked like he wanted to tear you apart.''

Lyna burst out laughing: '' Uncle! You are ridiculous! You're a real mother hen! ''

He frowned: '' …And that old guy? Who is he? You two know each other.''

'' Elder Al'tan; he's a good yautja uncle… he's against any form of abuse against humans and the male is kind. If someone helps us, it will be him. We know each other because of Ari.''

'' I see… You're being careful anyway, okay?'' he said.

The girl nodded and went to a bedroom, preparing for the day: today she was giving a hand to the citizens to rebuild to destroyed houses.

She put on old working pants and a shirt before exiting the building and joined the group of volunteers going to the more affected areas.

Xxxxxx

Wiping her brow with the back of her glove, the young woman surveyed their progresses. She was pleased: many rebels had proposed their help and at this pace, they would be able to rebuild many houses in a reasonable delay as well as shelters.

She was no carpenter, but she could carry wood planks around and use a hammer…

Suddenly, the girl squinted her eyes: something was coming toward them. Instinctively, her hand reached for the dagger attached behind her hips.

A yautjan procession was advancing toward them.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch them as they come closer. Their leader stepped forward:

'' Our Elders and Nobles decided to procure help to rebuild your dwellings. 100 yautjas volunteered to it; you may instruct them what they must do.'' He said in English.

The humans all looked at each other, surprised.

''… I also have a message for Captain Owen, I have been told she was among this group.''

The blue eyed girl walked forth: '' Here I am.''

'' Elder Al'tan wishes to have supper with you and invites you to his quarters tonight.''

Lyna grinned: '' How kind of him.''

'' I will ask you to follow me back to our ship. We may stop somewhere before if you would like a change of clothes.'' He proposed.

She glanced at herself: '' Of course.''

Xxxxxx

She dressed just a bit over casual; clean pants, a simple tank top, her wrists guard and a nice pair of boots. The girl French braided her long hair and put a fresh bandana over her metallic collar.

The messenger was waiting outside the building near the door, too uneasy to enter with her.

She looked at him: '' **we can go**.''

Xxxxxx

Ironically, it was the same ship she escaped years ago: the Arbitrators' mothership. She sighed and followed her escort inside. They briefly halted at the gates to explain who they were and why they were here.

The messenger showed the guards a universal pass, provided by Al'tan himself with his personal seal on it. The warriors glanced suspiciously at her, but let them in nonetheless.

'' **Elder Al'tan is waiting for you in h**—'' Her escort began before he was interrupted.

'' **Lyna, dear. I could not wait to see you! **''

The said yautja was walking toward her, his arms opened in greeting. Lyna stopped and bowed: '' **Good evening, Elder**.'' She straightened and smiled. '' **How are you?** ''

'' **I am well, I am well…And you? I heard you were working outside today**! ''

She nodded: '' **People need to have a roof above their heads… And there is not enough hands to rebuild everything before winter. I volunteered with my men**.''

He gently tapped her shoulder: '' **This is kind of you; that's why I sent some of ours to help.**''

'' **It was appreciated.**''

'' **I must confess to you that our meal is not ready yet… So if it does not bother you, we will walk around for a while: servants are still at work in my quarters.**''

Lyna chuckled: '' **It's alright. You shouldn't have done something that big for me… there is no need for it**.''

The Elder smiled: '' **I know, you are quite humble, but I am happy to have you as my guest tonight.**''

'' **I'm happy as we**—''

All of sudden, they heard a loud shriek: '' LLLYYYNNNAAAA! ''

The young woman turned in time to receive a flying little girl on her, catching the child midair. She fell on her back with the kid on her.

'' **where were you!? You had disappeared!** ''

Lily?!

The little girl wasn't so small anymore…she had grown much and she was now speaking yautjan. Lily was hugging her neck so tightly she could barely breathe. Uncertain, she gingerly hugged her back.

'' **I missed you! Why did you leave?**'' The child asked with an offended look on her face.

She was about to respond when a running Kuta appeared in the hallway, shouting for Lily. Al'tan, who did not seem surprised in the slightest, addressed him: '' **Your unruly pup is here.**''

The youngblood chuckled nervously and bowed: '' **Elder**.''

The young male looked at her, astonished: '' **Lyna? Ho Paya… You were right Lily; she's here.**''

The little girl glanced at him with a frown: '' **I know! I **_**told**_** you and you didn't believe me!**''

Kuta bent and the child swiftly climb on him and installed herself on his shoulder. '' **Next time, don't go sprinting like a wild creature on the run, hunting after something!**'' He scolded her.

He then helped her on her feet and she observed Lily: '' **Wow… You've changed much. You're not a baby anymore**.'' Lyna pointed out.

She puffed her chest: '' **No! I'm nine!** ''

Al'tan looked like he couldn't decide between being amused or annoyed. '' **This puny creature creates havoc wherever it passes, leaving a chaotic trail behind her.''**

''Don't listen to the old man my dear little friend; you are adorable.'' Kuta said in English as he petted Lily's head with affection.

The council member scowled: '' I do speak human, Youngblood.''

Kuta coughed nervously, but Lyna spoke before he could embarrass himself again:

'' **Well, I was glad to see you Lily and you too Kuta**.''

'' **When will I see you again? Will you come back? Is Dena'ee still your boyfriend? Because the other day I saw him with a—'**' She questioned rapidly.

As soon as Dena'ee's name was mentioned, Kuta placed his hand over her mouth, not that it kept her from trying to talk.

With who? Who had he been with?

'' **I think it is enough, now; we're on our way. Bye Lyna. Have a good evening Elder**.''

Al'tan was already turning so she did the same and they resumed their stroll.

'' **Those two… She has him wrapped around her little finger like humans say**. '' He grumbled shaking his head.

'' **I think they have a beautiful relationship: Lily had no parents and he felt lonely at the time. **''

'' **What they will have are problems**.''

The black haired girl cocked her head: '' **that bad?**''

'' **Like I said he's devoted to her… but it is in both senses: Kuta now has a fierce protector**.'' He smiled and continued. '' **The other day, the Youngblood was being reprimanded by one of his superiors… It did not please the small creature. She placed herself between the two and had advanced on the Elite like he wasn't four times her size. She spat and snarled like a wild yauthound female protecting her pups. All the while growling at the male that no one had the right to shout at her 'friend'. Let me tell you the Elite was confused about what to do. **''

Lyna was laughing hard: '' **hahhaha! What has done the Elite?**''

'' **Well… he could not just beat a pup. Finally, I think he agreed to speak to Kuta later**.''

'' **I never thought Lily would be that fierce!** ''

'' **It is her affection for her companion that made her like that… And maybe the fact that the Youngblood can't say 'no' to her. He's spoiling the pup like I never thought it was possible.** ''

The girl was grinning from ear to ear: '' **I'm glad she fell on Kuta; he's good to her.** '' She shook her head. '' **You know, I was a bit the same with Ari: he couldn't say 'no' to me either. **''

'' **Yes, but I believe you are a reasonable being. You did not abuse of that power… Our meal should be ready.**''

The pair made their way to the Elder's apartments; the place was spacious and well furnished.

She whistled: '' **You've got yourself a nice place.**''

'' **Thank you; here is our dining room tonight**.''

Servants had placed a table in the vast living room and installed two chairs around it. It was filled with various yautjan dishes. Everything was artfully disposed and it was well decorated. The young woman was already salivating at the food she hadn't had the chance to savour in years.

Following the yautjan etiquette, she stood beside the table and waited for her superior to take place before sitting herself. Al'tan sat and extended his arm, indicating her she could sat as well. He took his utensils and nodded to her. They ate for a while; Lyna was almost moaning at the tastes in her mouth…it's been so long. She also realized that most of her favorite food and dishes were present.

Clever Al'tan…

'' **I guess the fact that many of my favorite dishes are on this table is not due to hazard?**'' She questioned lightly.

The old male chuckled: '' **No, I asked Dena'ee and I was surprised how well he knows your tastes**.''

The girl scowled and changed subject: '' **As much as I'm a charming person, I'm sure there is another reason for my presence here this evening.** '' she said.

The council member swallowed and drank a bit of water before addressing her: '' **You are right: I wanted to talk to you about an idea of mine.**''

The girl joined her hands under her chin: '' **Go ahead, I'm curious.**''

'' **I wish for peace Lyna and I know cohabitation between Yautjas and Humans is possible! You and Ari'dan are the proof of it, Kuta and his pup… But both our people are a bit reluctant and we don't know each other. Both our customs… habits, social etiquettes and taboos. Education about both species, I think, will resolve most problems in a non-violent way. We need to learn about each other. This way, we could create bonds and make sure to not offend the other species along the way.** '' he explained.

'' **I believe you are right about it. What are you proposing? **''

He waved his hand in a dismissive way: '**' It could be anything; we could publish books and documentation, videos… But I was thinking about more social events. Suppers, celebrations, fests. This way we could exchange our traditional dishes, holidays, traditions; our people could discuss.** ''

Lyna nodded, interested. The Elder had good ideas and was creative.

'' **We could create a place where Yautjas and Humans could go in the sole aim to meet each other and talk.** ''

'' **Yes; all your ideas are great. Also, Yautjan settlers on Earth could engage humans instead of using servants… It would create jobs. Schools and universities could invent programs destined to learn more about your species; schools could even welcome yautja pups for basic education such as reading and counting. **''

He nodded excitedly: '' **Yes, yes! This is what I am speaking about. We can't just exist in the same place we must participate in each other's community!** ''

The pair was enthusiast by their new ideas and they discussed them for hours, thinking about everything: procedures, rules and security.

After hours of talking, they realized it was quite late. Lyna leant back on her chair, sated and relaxed: '' **This was the best supper I had in a long time**. ''

Al'tan smiled, contently: ''** I am glad this meal pleased you. I enjoyed the evening as well; I never thought you were so… I don't know how to say this: you have many opinions on many things! You are an interesting being. **''

'' **I will take that as a compliment thank you. **''

'' **You would be excellent in politic**.'' He pointed out.

She shook her head: '' **Absolutely not. I'm a girl of action… hit before and questions later, you know?**''

'' **Perhaps; but politic is a game you learn; one you would quickly become good at. It was also one of my ideas.** ''

'' **What do you mean?**''

He shrugged: '' **The human folk loves you and you are intelligent; you could come back with me on Yautja Prime and be some kind of ambassador there. I could teach you everything I know**.''

This, took an unexpected turn. The young woman rubbed the back of her neck, not knowing what to answer.

'' **Don't look so embarrassed; it is a proposition. You would be welcomed in my domain and we both know Earth is not your home. You could even give it another try with Arbitrator Dena'ee**. ''

'' **It's a generous offer…**'' she trailed off.

'' … **One you are not forced to accept or to answer immediately. As I said; it is only a proposition**. ''

She sighed: '' **I'm young and even though I'm popular, it's not everyone who likes me… I have enemies here, Al'tan. The government would get rid of me if they could… And let's no mention the Yautjas**.''

The Elder waved off her concern: '' **The human government is no real threat to you if you don't transgress your laws. For the Yautjas, well, half of the warriors wants to have your skull and the other half wants to have you as their mate**.''

She chuckled: '' **I'm done with mates… I will remain alone for the rest of my life, thank you**.''

'' **A young, healthy and beautiful female like you should not say something like that: it's offending Paya!** ''

She crossed her arms and grumbled: '' **Paya can be offended all she wants…**''

The old yautja shook his head again before saying: '' **It is very late, I have a guest room if you wish to sleep here**.''

'' **Yes, if I'm not abusing of your hospitality, I will stay tonight.**''

He nodded: '' **I will have servants prepare the room.** ''

Lyna rose; sharing a meal with Al'tan had been fun, but it wasn't the only reason she was there.

'' **I have…some business to deal with; I'm coming back in a few minutes**.'' She said as she walked toward the door.

'' **If this business implies a certain Arbitrator, his quarters are now on the 7****th**** floor, second door on the left.**''

How…?

Lyna mumbled and got out, heading toward the lower level. Arrived there, she pulled out of her pocket Leonard's universal magnetic card and swiped it on the lock. The door opened and she quietly entered the room, careful.

The apartments were lit in a dim light; Dena'ee was probably sleeping at this hour. The girl headed to his office and began to look everywhere for the key that would unlock the collar around her neck. After a two or three minutes of search, it began to be evident that it wasn't there.

She frowned; she remembered last time she had checked everywhere and never found it… He must kept it on him at all time then.

Crap.

_It would be the hard way it seems_… She thought with a sigh.

The young woman tiptoed toward the bedroom and peaked inside: Dena'ee was, indeed, sleeping. The male was sprawled on his back, a fur just hiding his hips and the half of one thigh.

Her gaze became predatory as she moved like a feline toward him; silent and deadly.

She halted before his weaponry and picked one of his symbols crafted daggers. Lyna walked to the bed and slowly placed one knee on it.

The black yautja didn't even stir.

The young woman swiftly went above him, holding the blade to his neck, she was about to speak when—

'' **I was wondering when you would attempt something stupid like that**.'' He said with his eyes still closed.

What!?

His hands slid to her hips: '' **I know you, my little pup**.''

She growled and pressed the blade more firmly to his throat: '' **I'm not joking Dena'ee; you also know why I'm here**. ''

His thumbs were gently brushing her stomach: '' **You want the collar off**.''

'' **Yes. I asked nicely last time and you gave me your condescending attitude and you mocked me. I didn't want things to lead to this, but you're giving me no choice: remove it**. ''

Even though she was keeping her hips high above his, the male used his greater strength to bring her down on him and purred: '' **I miss you. Are you sure you are not in my bedroom in the middle of the night for the same reason? **'' he demanded as his hands went to her rear, kneading it.

'' **Keep your hands to yourself Arbitrator; I am here for only one reason. Now, give the card to unlock this awful thing from my neck** **or I swear I'm cutting one by one your hair!**'' she threatened.

'' **Captain Owen in an Elite Arbitrator's room in the middle of the night with a knife pressed to the said Arbitrator's throat… it doesn't look well for you. I say it might even place you in a delicate situation if someone learns this. It might place everyone in a delicate situation since we agreed to terms of peace**.'' He cooed as he continued to stroke her back.

The conniving, sly bastard.

She shook him: '' **Stop fooling around Dena'ee! I'm serious**.''

He grinned: '' **I know you won't kill me.** ''

'' **Listen: I know we've had good and bad times and things didn't end on the best terms between us and all, but please, just give me the key. I'm not yours anymore and I'm tired to have to hide this and to have it around my throat**. ''

'' **You will always be mine Pup. You are my mate, my female. I raised you; you are what you are today because of me… And this collar will be removed on Yautja Prime and on Yautja prime only.'**'

She hissed and hit him: '' **You're so fucking unfair!** ''

He shook his head: '' **You misunderstood; I mean, I can only remove the collar on Yautja Prime… I had it made there.**''

She raised a brow: '' …**And? Just give me the fucking key!**''

He looked away and sighed: ''**… I lost it**.''

'' **WHAT!?**'' She screeched.

'' **I wanted to remove the collar when you entered the first stage of pregnancy. I kept the magnetic key on me at all time… I came back after a day of duty, one I had to fight and run… And it wasn't on me anymore**.'' He explained.

'' **Are. You. Kidding. Me!?**'' she roared accentuating each word with a push on his chest.

'' **No: I said the truth**.'' He confessed honestly.

She got down from him and threw the dagger at a chair. '' **The Gods fucking hate me! What have I done to be punished like that! And you: you're a bloody idiot of a yautja! I can't believe I've been mated to someone so stupid!**'' she snarled and hit him on his thigh.

The Yautja sit up and grabbed the nape of her neck: '' **Why are you so angry? You just have to come back with me… And we will remove the collar**.'' He cooed.

The girl rose and slapped his arm away: '' **It shouldn't be there in the first place!** '' she growled as she stomped out of his apartments.

Xxxxxx

'' **How was this business of yours? You seem a bit…tense**.'' Al'tan asked.

'' **It appears that I will wear this thing for some time**…'' She explained, pointing at her neck.

They talked some more, he showed her bedroom for the night and they went to sleep.

Xxxxxx

*Uria POV*

'' **Awww! Look at this beautiful, young lady!** '' Uria beamed as she welcomed Amaru and Sit'gin into the house.

Immediately, she knelt before Amaru and caressed her round stomach: '' **How much time before this baby comes?**''

The blonde girl smiled and her mate let out a loud purr: '**' I'd say 3 weeks to a month now; the sooner the better! I'm bigger than a ship!**''

The green servant 'tsst' her: '' **don't say things like that: motherhood suits you! '**'

The yautja rumbled appreciatively and rubbed his female's shoulder: '' **I find it so too**.''

'' **Come now; the lunch is ready and awaiting you!** ''

When they arrived in the kitchen, Uria chuckled quietly as she watched the male try to pull the chair for his mate, but this one lightly slapped his arm.

'' **Sit'gin! I'm pregnant; not sick, not handicapped: PREGNANT**.'' She mumbled.

'' **But**—'' He tried.

Uria saved him before he could further embarrass himself: '' **sweetheart: your mate is trying to be a polite male… which is quite rare among them. Enjoy it**.'' She said with a wink.

The redhead let the couple install themselves and went into the kitchen to bring back their meal. The trio chatted and laughed for the major part of the meal and Uria greatly enjoyed herself as she observed Sit'gin being overly attentive to Amaru and showering with small attentions at all time. It was evident the poor girl had had enough of her protective yautja mate.

Yautja males were reputed to be real pain in the ass when their females were pregnant. They were generally overly protective, territorial and obsessed with their mate's security and well-being. Good, concern males, at least.

The conversations turned a bit more serious when Amaru asked: '' **Uria… Do you have news of Lyna lately? They announced a cease fire two weeks ago, apparently**.''

The green woman sighed: '' **The last time I talked to her, it was a month ago and she was being patched up by Ari'dan in his clinic.** ''

'' **But…she's alright, right?** '' the pregnant girl demanded, worried.

'' **I guess… I really miss her**.'' Uria whispered.

Sit'gin frowned: '' **…And Dena'ee? I heard he was… well…**''

'' **It pained him greatly that she left him, twice**. **The first time he took it on himself, but the second time…he took it on the people from Earth**.''

The male let out a light trill and drew his mate into his side: '' **Please, never leave me to go be a rebel or a warlord on Earth, okay?**'' He joked.

She pointed at her round belly: '' **Have you ever seen a whale in a war? I don't think so!**''


	38. Chapter 38

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story. Thanks to the reviewers!

Chapter 38:

*Two weeks later, Dena'ee POV*

…

'' **May I speak freely, Master?** '' Izo asked from behind him as she cleaned around.

He stopped the video he was watching and sighed: '' **Izo, I already told you: when we are alone you can always speak. You don't have to ask**.''

She nodded and fidgeted a bit before asking: '' **Who-who is it on the videos you're always watching? I mean, I know the grey and blue male is your little brother, but the human…?** ''

He shook his head, amused. She probably had been gathering her courage for weeks simply to question him. Humans and their curiosity… Since Lyna had been gone and he couldn't find her and bring her back here at the time, once in a while he liked to watch videos of her and Ari'dan as they grew up. It had been Uria's idea to film them and to take pictures.

'' **The human…is a gift I've received 16 or 17 years ago on a job. I did not care much for humans back then, but Ari'dan was rather fond of your species. I raised her with my main servant and later she became my little brother's hunting partner. They were always calling each other brother and sister. **''

His servant looked away and bit her bottom lips before talking again: '' **Is she dead? **''

He frowned: '' **No… Why would you ask that?**''

'' **You always look sad when you're watching these films, Master. Where is she?** ''

Dena'ee grumbled; he had forgotten how much humans were perceptive to others' emotions. He turned to her completely: '' **Do you know who the rebel Captain Owen is?** ''

She looked down: '' **Every human servants or slaves knows who she is, Master…**'' She trailed off.

Really? He was curious about what her opinion now. He placed his chin on his fist:

'' **Tell me who she is, then.**''

The servant was slowly balancing herself from one foot to the other: '' **Well… She is a rebel; a young human female who decided to fight. Captain Owen was first seen in a town where she unleashed a riot simply by speaking to a small group of civilians. She is a warrior and she won many battles and they say this is why she had been named Captain even though she was rather young. One of the main rebel leaders is apparently her father; the rumor says they are almost identical. I heard she was tall and had cold, blue eyes…That she was wearing a hunting partner's armor, one that she took from a yautja and his pet! The youngbloods call her Cetanu's daughter because many swore they had seen her being mortally wounded; but she always comes back! It was like she's immortal or something… **'' She described excitedly.

It was evident that Lyna was someone she admired. The black yautja raised a brow:

'' **That's what they say about Owen? What do you think of her?** ''

'' **That's what gossips say… I believe she must be brave to fight like she did. Even though yautjas tell everyone she's a cold blooded killer and that she carries on her self the rings of her fallen enemies, I think she's more than that**.''

'' **How so?**''

'' **Apparently, she helps people and humans love her. She freed slaves and servants on Earth like no one else did before**. '' She explained.

He hummed: '**'I see. Do you wish to know who she **_**really**_** is?**''

Izo appeared uneasy at his tone: ''** Hum… I'm sorry if I offended you Master… I know she was one of your enemies and maybe still is. I know yautjas don't like her**.''

He waved off her concerns: '' **No, no. I'm not angry Izo. Still, do you wish to know the truth?**''

Dena'ee could tell she was curious and she nodded.

'' **There is no mystery behind the great Captain Owen. Do you know why she fights so well? Because **_**I**_** trained her! The armor she's wearing? **_**I **_**had it made for her years ago! Do you know why death had not taken her yet? Because my little brother, who is now a healer, is always patching her up with yautjan medicine! The rebel leader is not her father; he is her uncle. Maybe you heard this rumor too; she speaks yautjan. Normal, she lived most of her life on Yautja Prime!** '' he growled.

His little servant was staring at him with widened eyes: '' **She-she's the little girl on the videos?**''

He chuckled bitterly and presented the screen with his hand: '' **yes. Captain Owen in all her 8 years old glory. Not so dangerous looking now, hum?** ''

Izo walked closer to the screen, amazed: '' **She seems so… innocent**.''

'' **She was. Her real name is Lyna' Dan. **''

She glanced at him: '' **Captain Owen was your pet…** ''

'' **Captain Owen… was my mate.** ''

Izo turned mute, astonished.

He shrugged, trying to appear careless: '' **It is not a public knowledge**.''

The little female looked down: '' **I don't understand, Master**.''

'' **What do you not understand?** ''

'' **I mean… She looks happy on these videos. And- and… you…well. You're a good master.**'' She blushed.

Dena'ee chuckled: '' **Ho really?** ''

She became redder: '' **I-I've never been hungry and you've never beaten me, I have clothes and you give me liberties… And I'm your servant. Captain Owen was your mate, why did she left?**''

He sighed and looked away: '' **That's a story for another time**.''

Xxxxxx

*Lyna POV*

''…This…has to cease. '' Christopher grounded out.

The girl shrugged and looked at the front door as well: '' It's not my fault, you know.''

Leonard stepped in the conversation: '' You do not have to worry, Chris. Lyna is not in danger. These are gifts.'' He explained.

Her uncle glared at him: '' Gifts? GIFTS!? These are skulls! And what for anyway?!''

The scientist chuckled nervously: '' Well…It's a yautjan way to initiate courtship. They present their best trophies to show their skills to the desired female.''

The tall man was already growling: '' You're joking, right? ''

'' No he's not. Any woman here could be the target of this…interest.''

He cocked his head toward her, a bored expression on his face: '' Why do I have a feeling that these skulls are for someone in particularly?''

She patted his back: '' I'm not interested if you were thinking of me. ''

'' No; I forgot you already have a crab-husband. '' He grumbled.

She rolled her eyes: '' We are not like that anymore… And you know it.''

'' Yeah that's why you refused to go wherever he was during the last years…'' He pointed out.

'' I can't kill him: he's my best friend's brother… my brother's brother. It would be wrong. '' She explained.

Leonard and her uncle exchanged a knowing look and the trio began to walk toward the car to go downtown.

Xxxxxx

*later that evening, in a downtown private club*

''… Yes, absolutely; I understand, but it's only for a year. Who knows what will happen after? I don't like taking risks.'' She said calmly to her guest as she leaned back beside her second, a Canadian, into her pillowed bench.

Her 'guest', was one of her most important weapons sellers and now he wanted to stop because 'the USA were no longer at war'. They had reached a peace treaty, he said. Stupid Europeans… Müller was from Germany… The Europe was not even fighting. The Russians were, the Japanese, half of the South America and the Australians…but not them. What did he know about war?

'' You should not even be here, Captain; you could put yourself in trouble.'' He pointed out.

She rolled her eyes: '' Listen; I'm only asking for a few grenades, Yautjan Guns… and Maybe a couple of machine guns and AK-47…? I've been your best client for years! Common! ''

The german bent closer over the table separating them: '' I'm being watched! Have been for some time now; I don't want to ruin my reputation by selling you my stuff! I only came to be polite! '' He hissed.

At his tone, her man glared at him: '' Careful.'' He growled, passing an arm around her shoulder.

That's why she had chosen this club; the dim light and the music were making it easier to speak in private. A club where half the employees were working for her.

Lyna sipped her glass of alcohol: '' Calm down; there is no need for us to be tensed. Müller: I'm not starting a war again or anything. I just want to make sure my men and I are safe if something happens or if the treaty doesn't work. ''

The blond man was about the respond when the people around them became strangely silent. They all glanced at the door: ha crap.

Dena'ee was standing there and was staring directly at her, she was sure, through his mask. The male took it off and hooked it at his hips before walking to them.

The German was obviously trying hard to stay calm; the girl could see the pearl of sweat going down his temple.

'' **Hello Elite Arbitrator, what can we do for you?** '' she said casually.

'' **What are you doing here Lyna? And with those…males**.'' He asked, glaring at her second who still had his arm around her.

She smiled: '' **My two friends and I are simply enjoying each other's company over a glass of alcohol.** ''

His mane slightly flared and he growled pointing at Müller: '' **This man is known for doing suspicious travels all over the world… and now he is with you, a rebels captain and one of her men.** ''

Lyna faked a laugh: '' **Him? Suspicious travels? You're joking right? He's… my mother's cousin's husband, born and raised in Europe. He often comes to visit and he likes to travels.** ''

The black yautja placed his hand on the table and his claws deeply scratched the wood: '' **Stop. Lying. To. Me**.''

Two bouncers were slowly approaching the Arbitrator; the young woman lost her fake smile and her face became hard. The two men went on each side of Dena'ee and showed their guns. The blue eyed girl leaned forward and said in a low dangerous voice: '' **You are in my club, Dena'ee. Those are my men; Keep your mandibles out of my businesses**. ''

He growled and breathed to calm himself: '' **I was here because the human police officers were looking for you.** ''

Lyna relaxed and finished her drink: '' **What for?**''

'' **They put a hunting partner in jail and this one does not speak human. It was easier to look for you than to call a yautja with knowledge of English. I think they simply wanted to deal with a human instead of us.** ''

She eyed him: '' **I wonder why…** **Well, fine**.'' She rose and pointed at Müller: '**' **we are not done; my second will conclude this.'' The girl said; the Canadian nodded.

She shooed the bouncers and indicated the exit to the Yautja before following him.

Xxxxxx

'' **Stop looking at me like that; I was not dealing drugs or organs!**'' She grumbled as the male drove the weird yautjan vehicle.

He did not even look at her: '' **You frequent the wrong people; it could be dangerous for you**.''

She scoffed: '' **Please; I'm the biggest predator outside. I mean, besides the Yautjas of course. I have nothing to fear.**''

Rapidly, Dena'ee grabbed her chin in his hand and turned her head toward him: '' **You're just a little human female; barely more than a pup. A kind female that likes to play and read in the gardens back at home. The life you are leading now is not for you; it was not what I wanted for you**. ''

She shook herself out of his grip: '' **Too bad my lovely**. ''

Soon, they arrived at the police station and they walked inside. For once, the humans were not frightened by Dena'ee; the police was used to the yautjas.

''So… what happened? '' She sighed as she placed her elbow on the entry hall desk.

It was a woman officer; she was frowning: '' We found this…man, harassing students.''

Lyna raised a brow: ''…students? As in school?''

The woman groaned, obviously exasperated by the whole situation: ''…students from a college near downtown. A private college, an exclusively _female _college. ''

Ho.

'' Ha. I see. ''

The police officer exploded: '' The idiot entered the dormitory and was in the showers! I received over ten calls from scared, young women, claiming that there was a huge man in their residence, groping at them! Believe me, he's something!''

The black yautja looked at her: '' **What's going on?** ''

'' **Some stupid hunting partner decided to invade a human place of knowledge…reserved for **_**females**_.''

'' **Hum… this might have caused problems**.''

She frowned at him: '' **It **_**did**__._''

The girl turned back to the woman officer: '' Well… where is our guy? So I can talk with him and see how we can resolve the problem. ''

''follow me.''

They did and as soon as they arrived near the holding aisle, they could heard the said man wailing in yautjan at his keeper:

''…**Please! You're a male as well; you must understand me! I swear I found the paradise! A place created by Paya herself. The building was full of females, all around twenty years old and unsupervised! It was Heaven…**''

Lyna rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead before quickly walking the cell the man was in: he stopped his ranting and stared at her, surprised.

'' **My house pet?**''


	39. A day in the life of Lily

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story. Thanks to the reviewers!

Chapter 39: A day in the life of Lily.

*Lily POV *

She slowly woke up and untucked her head from her friend's neck; a curtain of his weird hair was hiding her view. The little girl pushed herself up with her hands and looked right and left.

Lily's fingers landed in something wet; hum…she had been drooling on him again. The kid shrugged; she was sure he wouldn't mind.

Already full of energy, the child went to her knees, making Kuta groaned before jumping off of the bed and padding to the bathroom.

The little girl observed the toilet and frowned; it was the same problem, every time… It was way too high for her to sit on! Where was that footstool again? Groaning, the child went searching for it and brought it back in the bathroom, where it belonged.

She placed it in front of the toilet and climbed on it before sitting carefully on the extreme part of the bowl before—

Lily shrieked as her rear end fell in the cold water, her legs and arms up, efficiently trapped there.

'' **KUUUUTTTAAAAA!** '' she wailed.

The kid heard some moaning and groaning before her friend appeared.

'' **Again!? Little pup…it's the third time this week…**'' he mumbled as he plucked her out of the toilet.

'' **But it's too big for me…**'' She pouted.

'' **We'll figure it out sometime…**'' he sighed, already walking back to his bed.

Lily scowled; he always said that…and at least twice a week, she would almost drown while trying to pee!

She did her business and trotted to the living room to check the hour: WHAT? It was already 6:23 am?!

Excited, the child ran to the bedroom again, jump and landed heavily on her friend. He let out an 'Oomph!', but did not move otherwise.

Frowning, the girl pushed at his face: '' **Waaaake up! **''

'' Lily… go back to sleep…''

She pulled on his mandibles; his head rose and fell back on the pillow: '' **It's already 6h23!** ''

''… And I don't have to go to work before 9h00…let me sleep.'' He grumbled as he shoved her off of him and turned on his belly.

Lily rolled on the bed before jumping on his back.

She pressed his head several times in the mat: '' **I'm hungry! The cafeteria opens at 6h30! It's in like five minutes!** ''

'' Lily! '' he complained.

She pulled his hair: '' **KUTA! I'm hungryyyyy!** **I want to be there first and eat the pink stuff! If not, the old goats will get it before me and there will be none left!** ''

'' They are 'Elders' pup, not 'old goats'.'' He reprimanded her, still unmoving.

Lily growled and began to push and shov at him, trying to make him move out of the bed. Why did she have to fight him like that almost every morning?! It was way past time to be up and she was hungry! Why was he being so difficult?!

Clearly seeing that she would not be able to move his heavy mass, the girl bit down on his arm.

He yipped and abruptly sat: '' **What was that for!?** ''

'' **Go, go, go! We must be there first and I'm starving! **''

Xxxxxx

She was sitting on his shoulder as they traveled the hallways; at the pace they were going, her friend was obviously not fully awake. She began to bounce on her butt:

'' **Faster Kuta!** ''

A simple groan was her answer and he didn't move any faster than before. Swiftly, she went down and grabbed his hand to try to haul him at the speed that was pleasing her.

'' **I don't understand how you could be starving little pup… nor why is it like that almost, every morning. I fed you before going to bed!** '' he complained.

'' **It was not enough, I guess.**''

'' Not enough? Humans are supposed to eat three times a day! Which you do.''

'' But what about my collations? You only give me tiny, boring fruits now!''

'' **Your collations? Are you kidding me? For months you convinced me that desserts were human collations! Until I am well informed about these 'collations', you will only have fruits! **'' He growled.

'' **But I like desserts more!**''

'' Too bad for you then.''

She huffed, but kept pulling at him: '' We're almost there! Don't give up Kuta. '' she said seriously.

'' **Give up? Are we on a mission or something? It's 6h30 am, Lily!** '' he complained.

Suddenly, the kid stopped and started to pull on his arm frenetically: '' There is already an old mister! Quick, quick!'' She urged him.

Kuta was now holding on her, probably remembering every disasters she had caused in the common room.

The little girl promptly placed herself in front of the arriving Elder and showed her teeth in, what she thought, a threatening way.

Her friend pulled her back: '' **Sorry Elder… the pup is hungry in the morning**.''

The older yautja shook his head, used to the pair and their antics.

Who did he think he was, shaking his head in that condescending way?! Hum? Lily growled, but Kuta swiftly picked her up.

'' **Enough of your attitude little pup. We will eat in a few minutes; be patient.**''

She crossed her arm and pouted.

Xxxxxx

''…**See? I told you that it was early enough for you to get your Naxa pudding…**''

'' There was only four left! ''

Kuta sighed and returned to his breakfast; Lily watched their surroundings, making sure her friend was safe and that the Big Meanie wasn't near.

Ho that Big Meanie… Obviously this one thought he was important with his shiny armor and all the 'cling, cling.' in his hair! He had dared yell at her friend; HER BEST FRIEND.

No one did that. No one.

Kuta was too kind: he had bowed his head and was readily accepting the shouts and insults; that's why he needed her. He needed her to defend and protect him!

She had put this mean yautja to his place; she was fairly certain he would not bother Kuta again! He had been so scared; pathetic!

Elite?… yeah right.

All day she stayed near and kept an eye on everything and everyone around. From the top of his shoulder, she had a good vantage point.

Lily made sure the bullies stayed away! Kuta had adopted her; he was her responsibility now. She loved him; he was her new dad; the only one she had known in fact.

Sure, in the beginning she was scared of him…but he was so tall and his face was kind of weird…right?

But since Lyna had told her he simply wanted a friend and someone to take care of, she was glad to be this person!

Every day now, she had a playmate.

Every day, she had three meals and for a year and a half, she had desserts whenever it was collation time!

She even had the whole apartment for her sometimes! All day she could chase the servants or pick a yautja for a prey to follow and sneak on.

When Kuta wasn't watching her of course.

She didn't mind anymore… she understood her friend now. For a yautja, he was kind of clumsy. He was often yelled at because of the mistakes he was doing while working on the electrical wires. He wasn't a great hunter, nor a warrior.

That's what he told her.

Her friend told her his Father did not want to talk him anymore. His sire had wanted him to be a successful hunter or at least enrolled as a warrior… but Kuta was none of it; he did not like that. He barely passed his Chiva… how could he hunts and fights for a living? Apparently, his Dad was a meanie too; he could not go back home. So her friend had taken his things and moved on the ship, hoping to find some job there, which he did. For years he was alone, his family had turned its back on him, he had nowhere to go on Yautja Prime and he had no ship…

Her friend had been lonely for a long time. Just like her.

Since she was a toddler, she had watched adults come to the orphanage, play with some kids and leave with one after a few visits. Sure they talked to her, they told she was kind and pretty…but they never picked her. Why?

She was hoping, every time she would see visitors, she was hoping. After a few years, she had stopped hoping. Something must have been wrong with her…

Nora had tried to comfort her and told her many times that someday, it would be her turn.

No one did.

But one day, that weird yautja appeared: he was not like the others. He was not walking like a hunting predator, he wasn't graceful nor was he wearing weapons. In fact, the little girl thought he was walking like the older children. The _Teenagers_ as Nora called them. He seemed lost and was looking everywhere…And creating a wave of panic around him.

He finally managed to speak with Nora and make himself understood; he wanted to adopt. To take a child with him…and the responsible in chief could not say 'no'; it was the law. So when the male came, she could do nothing more than to take her meager possessions and go with him.

A few PJ's, clothes and shoes, a teddy bear and a pink, little backpack.

She had been so afraid… the monsters. He was one of them.

The whole situation had been really awkward. Nora told her to follow him and be careful; that he would take care of her.

Obviously, the woman was not believing her own words. She was simply trying to reassure her.

Lily had followed him at a distance, weary. Kuta had been patient with her; he had waited and chittered softly all the while.

After that came the apartment, her panic fit about the bath the day after and then her other new friend, Lyna.

She immediately liked Lyna; she was a pretty girl. She was what Nora would have described as an ''old teenager.'' A young adult that did not know she was one.

With Lyna's explications about her presence here and the reason why Kuta adopted her, It made more sense. He just wanted a friend; she wanted a friend too. He had no ears and a strange mouth, but hey, Nora always told her that differences were what was making someone special. That even if another kid was different, it was not a reason to be mean or ignore him or her.

So… Kuta was_ very_ special… maybe it was why he felt lonely; the others found him weird and did not want to be his friends! They were just mean.

Lily shook her head; she was losing her focus. The little girl glanced right and left surveying once more what was going on around.

Ho, ho.

The Big Meanie! He was just entering the common room and looked toward them; Lily glared at him, pulled her lips back and showed him her teeth with a loud snarl.

The green, cat-looking lady in the servants' quarters would be proud of her.

Her friend scolded her: '' **Lily! You do not hiss at people!** ''

Ho no she doesn't: only those who deserved it. Boundaries were being made here; that Elite knew which one not to cross!

The child smiled smugly, proud of herself as Kuta hid his face in his hands.

The male sighed: '' **I need to clean up a bit before going to work; come**. ''

Her friend rose and offered her his arm; she climbed on it and installed herself on his shoulder to travel back to their quarters.

Xxxxxx

She sat on the bench at the end of the bed, watching Kuta dress and groom himself.

'' **You can't accompany me today; there is too much risks on this job… I will be on the 11****th**** level if there is any emergency.** '' he explained.

Lily hummed happily and swung her legs, still looking at him.

Her friend turned to her: '' What are the three rules? ''

'' **One: I must not go out**. ''

He nodded: '' **Which should not be a problem since you don't have the door card. Second?** ''

'' **I must not open the door to anyone; not even servants**.''

'' **Exactly; I will bring you your lunch around one in the afternoon. There is fruits in the living room if you can't wait and the electronic pad is on the desk. Okay, last rule?** ''

'' **I must not break anything in here nor make any mess**.'' She recited by heart.

Kuta petted her head affectionately: '' Good Pup. I will be back in a few hours. ''

The little girl walked with him to the door, hugged his leg and waved at him as he left. She began to hum again and pranced to the bedroom, then to her little backpack.

Kneeling, the child searched through it and found the subtle pocket in the inside. She unzipped it and drew out a magnetic card; the one Kuta thought he had lost three months ago.

The kid walked back to the living room and started to haul a chair to the door; she was too short to reach the magnetic tab.

After a brief climb, Lily went to her feet on the furniture and opened the door, jumped down and carefully placed the card into her underwear. She heard the door closing automatically behind her; exploration time!

So…Level 1 to 10 were free ranged for her today. The child glanced around her; there was no one in sight.

Lily began to run.

Xxxxxx

The child breathed hard in her hiding place; earlier, she had bumped into a warrior and might have, accidently of course, break a weird skull or two in her escape.

After 15 minutes, it was clear no one was going to find her here; the servants' quarters. She rolled from under the bed, but as soon as she did, someone picked her up.

Panicked, Lily began to hiss, but immediately calm down; it simply was Adeleiri.

'' **What are you doing here young child? You've put yourself in troubles again, uh?**'' she said as her long, green ears flickered through her orange tresses.

The child smiled: '' **Hi Adi! Not really… it was an accident anyway! I was running and I hit a Warrior's leg by accident; he almost fell and began to shout at me. So I ran, but then I bumped into some trophies and they fell too**. ''

She saw the female shook her head and sighed: '' **Lily…**''

The Felan sat her on the nearest bed: '' **Child…what did I tell you about roaming the ship?** ''

She bounced excitedly on the mat: '' **That I should be like a shadow: silent and subtle. Untouchable**. ''

The servant smiled, revealing her pointy canines: '' **yes; but I think you're not a very good shadow!** '' She laughed as she tickled the kid.

She shrieked in joy and sighed happily: '' **I wish my skin was green like yours; it's so prettier!** ''

'' **It's only a color child. So, have you been fierce today, just like I taught you?** '' she asked.

'' **Ho yeah! I swear the Elite is scared of me; he knows his place now!** ''

The servant chuckled: '' **I'm sure he does. Show me again?** ''

Lily gave the lady her fiercest snarl; she wrinkled her nose, showed her teeth and growled deep from her chest.

'' **Wow. Keep up the good work and be careful! I must go back to my master, now…**''

Nodding, the child moved toward the exit, but Adeleiri stopped her: '' **Use the other door young one; it will be safer if anyone followed you here.**''

Very clever; she would make sure to remember that next time.

Xxxxxx

She spent her remaining time running here and there, jumping on that weird table over that corner and escaping a few angry hunters.

Lily grinned: Kuta would be back soon with her meal! The little girl trotted back to their home, careful to avoid any yautja.

She jumped a few times to reach the magnetic tab and quickly entered the apartment. Once there, the kid put the chair she previously used to its place and hid back her card.

Tranquilly, she went to the sofa, hopped on it and turned on the electronic pad to browse through pictures and videos.

Five minutes later, her friend was back: '' **Hi my little pup! You did not feel too lonely, this morning?**'' Kuta said as he went to the sofa; he picked her up and hugged her to his chest.

Lily weaved her arms around his neck and hugged him back: '' **no, I found interesting videos to watch.** ''

His mandibles caressed her face and hair: '' Good; I brought one of your favorite meal and…''

Her head perked up: ''…and!? ''

''**I found Naxa pudding!** ''

The little girl rubbed her head under his chin: '' Thanks Kuta! ''

The pair ate together; at the end of the meal, her friend started to say he was sorry:

'' Lily… I know I left you alone all morning, but they still have problems on the 11th floor… I must go again. I should be back around 6pm this time…I'm truly sorry little Pup: you should not spend your days all by yourself. ''

She escaladed his legs to sit in his laps: '' **It's alright… I'm not a baby anymore**.''

He purred and petted her hair backward: '' **I know**.''

Xxxxxx

*two hours and a half later*

''… **A bit to the left please, just, right there. Thank you miss**.''

She went exploring the levels 4 and 5 this time, after an hour, she was bored and decided to use the baths. It was fabulous here! There were servants just to oil, clean and massage the people!

As soon as she arrived there, two servants started to ask questions: '' **Where is your master? Aren't you a bit young to be here by yourself?** ''

She had told them she was old enough; the blue ladies smiled at her and brought her to the sections reserved to female pets. She met interesting people there; there was all kind of females and species here. Blue, green, gray; with red, yellow and purple eyes…It was awesome.

She had her hair cleaned, cut and brushed nicely. Then the servants, who were cooing all over her, proposed her a skin treatment. Lily did not know what it was and she confessed it to them.

'' **Ho, darling: you must try it.**''

She cocked her head: '**'really?**''

The ladies nodded: '' **It is good for you skin and you will love that**.''

The child had shrugged and nodded; she did not regret it. While one of the servants left to serve another customer, the second one oiled her back, legs and arms and massaged her.

Which leads them to the present moment.

'' **So? Are you enjoying it?** ''

'' **Ho yes! it makes me all drowsy…it feels soooo good**.'' She said.

The servant chuckled: '' **It is pleasant to serve you: you are kind and polite**.''

'' **It is important to always say ''thanks'' and ''please'': they are the magic words!**'' she said seriously. Nora had been diligent about it and Kuta as well.

'' **Well it is not everyone who thinks like you, but they should**.''

Once her séance was done, the ladies told her to come back whenever she wanted. She agreed and went on her way, all cleaned and satisfied.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Adeleiri, who told her about her home world, Felaria while Lily helped her with her chores.

The child came back, exhausted and hungry; she hauled herself slowly to the couch and laid there until Kuta came back.

He was happy to be with her again, but she had no energy left. They went to the common room for dinner. Tired, he practically had to drag her there. The kid was slowly eating under her friend's gaze:

'' Are you sad because I let you alone all day? Angry? '' he inquired in a worried voice when he saw she wasn't as enthusiast as usual.

'' **I feel sleepy…**'' she mumbled.

Kuta looked on his wrist computer: '' **It's only seven little pup; how can you be tired? You stayed all day in the apartment**.''

Well…

''…**Plus, you've been bugging me for over a month to visit the trophy halls and I told you two days ago that we would go. To apologize for having work all day, I wanted to bring you there this evening…** ''

Her head perked up: she really, really wanted to see all the skulls and the shiny weapons…

Xxxxxx

'' …**This is a Hard Meat skull; it is a quick and agile beast. It's required of Unblooded to kill one for their Chiva.** '' Her friend explained as he pointed it with his unoccupied arm, the one that was not holding her against his chest.

Lily nodded against his torso and hummed softly, on the verge of falling asleep.

'' **that huge thing there is a Raiku Lizard. They are clever and hard to kill…**''

For a long time, her friend kept pointing at the various skulls and explaining to her what the creature looked like, what was its qualities and how rare it was.

It did not take her long to fall asleep with Kuta's deep, gentle voice.

Xxxxxx

*Kuta POV*

He glanced down at Lily in his arms; she had been incessantly annoying him for the past month to come here and now she was sleeping?

Ridiculous.

She spent most of her days inside the apartment! How could she be tired so early and be hungry all the time?

He swore this little pup was eating as much as a grown adult of her species. It had worried him in the beginning and he had consulted Pyc'ti about it, since the Healer was known to possess a large knowledge about humans.

Lily was eating and sleeping a lot for a pup who remained in his not so vast quarters most of the time…

However, the Healer had reassured him about it; human children always found ways to play and amuse themselves. She was probably entertaining herself with her own imaginary games to spend her energy and time.

The youngblood sighed and shifted her more comfortably in his arms before walking back to their small home.

Xxxxxx

*Lily POV*

''…**Come on little pup; you can't go to bed before brushing these weird human teeth.**''

Begrudgingly, she followed her friend to the bathroom and let him prepared her toothbrush for her. Slowly, the child brushed her teeth, then Kuta took care of her hair and sent her to the bedroom to put on her pajamas.

He helped her into it and picked her up before settling on his back with her on his chest. The little girl nestled her head under his chin comfortably.

'' Sleep well little pup.''

'' **Good night, Kuta; I love you**.'' She murmured softly as her eyelids dropped.


	40. Chapter 40

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story. Thanks to the reviewers!

Chapter 40:

Previously:

…they arrived near the holding aisle, they could hear the said man wailing in yautjan at his keeper:

''…**Please! You're a male as well; you must understand me! I swear I found the paradise! A place created by Paya herself. The building was full of females, all around twenty years old and unsupervised! It was Heaven…**''

Lyna rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead before quickly walking the cell the man was in: he stopped his ranting and stared at her, surprised.

'' **My house pet?**''

*Lyna POV*

She raised a brow: '' **Why am I not surprised to see you here?** ''

Kiba pressed himself against the bars: '' **Thanks Paya; you sent the right person! My beautiful creature; you don't know how happy I am to see you**.''

Dena'ee growled at the comment, but Lyna hushed him.

'' **Kiba; what are you doing in jail? **''

Dramatically, he placed his hands over his heart: '' **I found an oasis of pleasure and joy! A place full of young females, apparently unmated. How could I not go in there!?** ''

She slid an arm through the bars and pulled him roughly against them: '' **You dumb ass; it was full of females because it's a place RESERVED for girls and girls only! Their parents most likely sent them there because they wanted them to remain unmated or those females dislike men! It is illegal what you did!** ''

'' **I didn't know that!** '' He wriggled his brows at her and purred: '' **I know why you're angry: you're jealous**.''

She brought her face centimeters from his: '' **I'm half tempted to let you rot here**. ''

He grinned and bumped his nose against hers: '' **But you won't because you like me and I'm your friend.**''

Lyna sighed and shook her head before turning to the officer: '' This man is not from here; he does not know the human laws. He would not have harmed the collegians**.** ''

The police officer nodded: '' Alright; there is laws protecting Yautjan civilians in this kind of situations. However, he cannot come back in this sector of the town and a caution must be paid**.**''

The young woman rubbed her forehead tiredly: '' How much?''

'' It's 250$ ''

'' I will pay…'' She grumbled.

One of the keepers went near the cell door and opened it; as soon as it was unlocked, Kiba walked to her and grabbed her in a bear hug.

'' **My house pet! I missed you so much!** '' He said his face in her hair.

The Arbitrator beside them was going mad; his mane and mandibles were already flaring.

'' **I'm not sure I missed you that much: you just cost me 250 bucks!** ''

He deposed on the ground: '' **It's just human money; these kind of things are not important! Anyway, Hor'jin would probably have come here and it wouldn't have been pretty! Better you than him.** ''

'' **Right… Where are you staying and where is Hor'jin?** '' She asked as she headed to the front desk to pay his caution.

'' **We parked the ship in a yautja station. Hor'jin? He must be trying to charm his way into some female's pants**.''

She scoffed and shoved his stuff in his arms: '' **You mean he is trying to convince some whore to take his money; like you do**.''

He leaned toward her: '' **Ho my cute pet… I never paid once for my females**.'' He whispered in her ear as they went out.

'' **It is enough! You stay away from her and you keep your paws to yourself, hunter!** '' Dena'ee exploded.

She tried to protest: ''** Dena'ee**—''

He turned to her sharply: '' **No! I don't even know how you tolerate him! **''

Kiba grinned smugly at him: '**' I don't take orders from you Arbitrator. Last I know, she **_**left**_** you and I see no necklace around her neck; if she'd be under my responsibility, I would make sure she'd never **_**wish **_**to leave me. ….And I'm much better looking than you.**'' He said as he approached his face to the yautja's.

The black male roared and swung at him; Kiba narrowly avoided his fist and placed himself in fighting position with a snarl.

_Males_…

'' **This is how it should have happened! You and I on the challenge place: you would have lost against me and Hor'jin and Lyna would be on Yautja Prime, with me!** '' Kiba growled.

'' **Arrogant human: I will beat you so bad your master won't even recognize you!**''

The pair began circling each other; they were not going to break it anytime soon. The blue eyed girl sighed deeply and took her gun out of her pants.

'' **Alright the Hard Meats, I'm warning you once: the first to attack will be shot**. **So stop this, immediately!**''

They both took a step forth and the girl shot at their feet; the males jumped back.

'' **Are you crazy female!?**'' '' **Lyna!**''

She placed herself between them: '' **I was not joking! Be grateful you weren't touched. Now, calm yourselves! Kiba; you will return to your ship and behave, please! Dena'ee: bring me home. I had enough of you two!** '' she ordered them.

The hunting partner raised his hands: '' **Alright, alright: see you around my darling**.''

''**Bye, Kiba**.''

The arbitrator grunted, but followed her nonetheless as she made her way toward their vehicle. She climbed into it and slammed the door, angry.

The young woman waited for the black yautja to come in: '' **You won't act like this again, Elite; you're above that. Kiba is my friend**.''

He snorted: '' **Since when? Last I checked you could not be in the same room without fighting**.''

'' **That was years ago: things have changed**.''

'' **indeed… Pup, indeed**.'' He muttered.

There was a silent pause before he spoke again: '' **I heard Ari has a human mate now…is it true? Is she-is she a good mate?** ''

She smiled and shook her head: '' **it's true Dena'ee. Her name is Amy, she's eighteen and she loves Ari'dan. Why don't you go see for yourself? They have been together for a year and a half now; it would be appropriate for you to meet her, you know. Amy is nervous about this meeting; it would ease her stress…**''

He looked at her: '' **You know why I don't 'go see for myself'…Ari is angry at me**.''

'' **He's angry at me too… He did not even want to heal my ribs last time I visit. He said it would be a lesson for me…** ''

''…**And why is this child nervous about meeting me? I will not hurt her**.''

The girl whistled: '' **You've made quite a name for yourself, Black Butcher. To have a scary Arbitrator as your brother-in-law must be something**. **Anyway, you should really meet her: it's important to Ari to have your benediction**.''

'' **You think?**'' he asked softly.

'' **He told me. He's angry at us; but it won't last forever! You are is big brother: he loves you, you are important to him no matter what he said.**''

'' **I will try to make things better between us, I will meet this female and give them my approval. Thank you, Lyna. **''He said, reassured.

She nodded: '' **Good. Uria would be proud of you…And how is she?**''

'' **She's fine, but she told me she found the house empty since you and Ari are gone. I think the female would like something to pass the time now that she has no one to take care of. I swear, she redecorated the house like three times… She misses her daughter**.'' He told her the last part on a reproachful tone.

'' **You could…I don't know, bring her with you next time? I miss her too Dena'ee, like so much, it hurts**.'' She confessed.

Immediately, he frowned: '' **Come back home and you will see her.**'' His voice no longer smooth.

She banged her head on her knee: '' **You say this, but I might go back on Yautja Prime**.''

His brows shot up: '' **What? Really?**''

'' **I've realized Earth is not meant for me**.'' The girl sighed sadly.

The male scoffed: '' '**Took you almost four years to realize**_** that**_**?** ''

'' **Idiot; I mean **_**now**_**. I'm a warrior… but what does a warrior do during time of peace? I'm useless here. I haven't been to school, college nor university; it means I can't do anything around. Nothing to own enough money to live correctly.** ''

'' **You are not useless, Pup**…**You **_**have**_** been educated; probably more than the majority of humans**.''

She shrugged: '' **I don't have proofs of that. I don't have papers, certificates or diplomas.**''

'' **So… You are coming back?**''

The blue eyed girl scowled at him: '' **Don't look so happy. I said I might go back… Al'tan and I are discussing about it.**''

'' **What does Al'tan have to do with the situation?**'' He growled.

'' **He has a lot to do with it because we will work together. We want to create a strong relationship between our people. We have ideas and projects to simplify things, to help both races. More, I will probably live with him**.''

She observed Dena'ee as his mane began to flare and his fingers tightened around the steering wheel.

Apparently, the new did not please him. Probably the fact that she would come back and not live with him.

The rest of the travel was quiet and he deposed her near the rebel's building.

She got down and was immediately 'welcomed' by her uncle. He looked pissed off: '' Did I just see _that_?''

''It depends what you mean by 'that', Uncle.'' She said as she went inside.

'' I mean you getting out of your eight feet tall ex-crabface-husband's car at midnight! '' he fumed.

'' I had a little problem to resolve; it's done now and I needed a ride. Don't worry Christopher: I'm not a child anymore.''

Lyna made her way into his personal kitchen and grabbed something to eat before sitting at the counter there.

The man sighed: '' OK. I'm calming down, I'm calming down. I'm just being over protective again. Ho and by the way, when is Amy coming back?''

She shrugged: '' I don't know; Ari was worried about her safety and kind of let me know she would stay with him until he thought everything was settling down and more calm.''

Christopher frowned: '' Are you telling me Harry is keeping her and _he_ decides when she'll come back?''

Lyna nodded: '' Amy's coming back when the whole situation is Ari'dan approved. '' she quoted with her fingers.

The man grunted: '' I will never see my thief again.''

Xxxxxx

'' … **No. Absolutely not**. '' she hissed.

Al'tan, Dena'ee and herself were sitting together in an empty meeting room aboard the ship. The black arbitrator remained quiet, but Al'tan spoke again:

'' **You know how he works and fights; he knows how you work and fight. You both know each other: it is the perfect team in battle! Would you rather be with a stranger?**''

She sighed and spread her arms: '' **Listen; it just won't work**. ''

'' **I beg to differ and I think Lyna and I would make a good, efficient team.**''

She glared at him: '' **You know very well it's not true! You only say that to contradict me!**''

They had been bickering for the last hour and the Elder was apparently tired of it: '' **Enough! I wanted to be polite and inform you of it; it is an order, now. You will do as I say; the matter is important! Have you forgotten, but there is Badbloods freely roaming around! They kill humans, they take humans and the people can't make the difference! We are all Yautjas to them: it is threatening the present, precarious peace! For the greater good, human forces have joined ours which means: YOU WILL work together. **'' He ordered as he rose and left the room.

The young woman banged her head on the table as Dena'ee leaned back in his chair, watching her.

'' **I truly do not understand why you are so upset**. '' he said after a moment.

'' **I truly do not understand why you do not understand why I am upset.**'' She mimicked him.

'' **We are both strong elements among our people; together we will be stronger**.''

She gave him an unimpressed look: '' **We will be stuck together for the next two weeks! Together, we will be miserable.**'' she said flatly.

He began to purr loudly to calm her; Lyna raised her palm in the air: '' **ho no, no, no! Don't you dare purr in my presence**.''

'' **You like it if I remember well. Once, you even told me that you preferred my purr to Ari'dan's.**''

'' **Just don't do it, ok?**'' she muttered.

She had to face the truth: Dena'ee and her would spend sometime together for the next weeks.

'' **See it that way: it will give us opportunities to speak, share time together and maybe we will all get out of this situation more positive and happier?**''

Yeah, right.

Sighing dramatically again, the girl finally nodded; this was a reasonable and mature reaction from him.

'' **You know what? You're right**.''

Xxxxxx

*Izo POV*

''… **here: you can have it**.'' She said softly as she offered one of her tops to another servant.

'' **Really? Ho thank you Izo!** '' this one exclaimed, grateful.

Another girl snorted: '' **She has many, Kayna; it's no big deal. I would fuck an Arbitrator too; see how many things she has!** ''

Izo blushed and looked down, but one of her friend, Selena, came to her rescue. The black woman stood before the bitchy servant: '' **You shut up, Ikari; can't you see it does not please her? She's just like everyone else! She serves, just like you and I!**''

Ikari frowned and went right in front Selena: '' **Everyone knows being a personal slave is easier. That little bitch is lucky; she's gotten Elite Arbitrator Dena'ee! He doesn't beat his servants and Izo always receives more food and clothes!**''

'' **This might be true, but you also know that she shares it with us! Both her food and clothing! It is not always easy for her; sometimes she comes back with scratches and the other day she had troubles walking. Izo has fallen on a good yautja; but he's a yautja nonetheless. Never forget that. Now, leave the girl alone; she has been kind enough to share her extra stuff with us**.'' She growled dangerously.

Ikari glared at them, but slowly recoiled before leaving.

Selena turned to her: '' **Izo! You can't let bitches like her on your back like this! You're too kind; you always share your meals with us and every time you receive new clothes, you give some to another girl!** ''

The black haired servant was still looking down: '' **But she's right, Selena…since Master Dena'ee bought me, life has never been so easy on this ship**… **All I have to do is obey him… **''

'' **Don't let that jealous girl's words reach you. You life has been hard enough before: it was time for you to have it better**.'' Her friend reassured her.

There was a silence between the women then Selena turned to her: '' **…And you know what? Most of us are already giving '**_**favors**_**' to yautjas to get what we want…so don't feel guilty about it! I must say, there are a couple of warriors I don't mind at all to-**''

Izo bumped her shoulder with hers: '' **Ho please stop it!** '' she chuckled.

The black servant rose to leave too: '' **There is my smile! I have backs and hair to oil; see you around!** ''

Izo smiled and shook her head; that girl sometime… She was lucky to have her as a friend. However, she slowly lost her smile: lately, she was wondering what it would be like to be free. She heard women from Earth talking about it; it sounds great. No one could stop them, they could go wherever they wanted, they could buy things just for fun… They could choose their mates. Those women even had their own houses!

She had never known anything but servitude. It has not always been bad; there had been good and bad masters…then this ship and finally, the Elite.


	41. Chapter 41

*a few days later, Lyna POV*

''…**you move all wrong! It's almost impossible for me to adapt to your technic!** '' she complained as she raised herself to her feet.

'' _**You**_** move** **wrong! You are too close! **''

5 days. 5 days of this and she was tired. He wasn't Ari'dan and they had some troubles trying to fight as one. He had just bumped into her, sending her flying a few feet away. It was not the first time either. The black yaujta, him, had stumbled and almost fell.

The girl breathed deeply, wiped her forehead and pointed at him: '**'I need to be near so I can back up your attacks or create openings for them.** ''

The male sighed and nodded. If only they could synchronized themselves…Dena'ee was a deadly opponent and she was fast. If only…

Xxxxxx

The young woman was leaning on the kerhite wall, panting. They were done for the day. Surprisingly, they were better; their movements were in time now and slowly, they were becoming an efficient team.

'' **I…I need to rest Dena'ee**.''

He frowned, confused: '' **We are stopping for today...we're done.**''

She shook her head: '' **No, I mean: I really need a break. Like two or three days off. I am human: I can't exercise like this for more than a few days in a row.**''

The male scoffed: '' **I trained you better than that.**''

Rolling her eyes, the girl walked toward the exit: '**' I'm not a yautja… My muscles need to rest; they ache**.''

The black arbitrator seemed to reflect on this: '' **It's true; you moved slower today**.''

She grumbled a bit before saying: '**' It doesn't matter: I'll take tomorrow and the day after off and I will be fine. Now, I'm going to the baths**.''

Lyna walked for a while, but halted when she realized the Elite was following her: '' **Erm**…**what are you** **doing?** ''

'' **I need to wash too; I was hoping we could share a bath together**.''

She raised a brow, unimpressed: '' **Are you** **serious?** ''

He did not answer; a simple glance at his face was enough.

The girl turned her head away haughtily: '' **Well, I am going to the section reserved for females. Have a pleasant evening Arbitrator**.''

The male sighed and opened his wrist computer: '' **Operations center? Have** **a masseuse ready in the female section of the baths for Captain Owen on the 5****th**** floor. Thank you**.''

Lyna chuckled: ''** See? You can when you try! Continue like that and we might get along sometime**.'' She said over her shoulder.

'' **We were already getting along…**'' He mumbled before going to the baths himself.

Xxxxxx

*Dena'ee POV*

….

''…**Elite**? ''

He opened an eye: '' **Yes**?''

The bath servant joined her hands in front of her and bowed her head: '' **I** **believe Captain Owen has fallen asleep in her bath… Must we wake** **her?** ''

'' **Thank you for the information; I will wake her myself. Is there anyone in the female section**?''

'' **No: you may go; none will be disturbed**.'' She assured him.

He nodded and went out of the water, before being helped by the female to dress himself. The Elite then walked to the section were Lyna was; the human girl was truly sleeping, her head resting on the bath edge.

Slowly, he strode closer, careful to be silent. Only her head and the top of her shoulders was above the water, but it gave him a nice view of her bosom from where he stood. Dena'ee knelt and gently caressed her from collar bone to neck, a feeling of longing in his chest.

'' **Pup? You cannot pass the night in the baths**… ''

''**Humh…?**'' she hummed sleepily.

'' **You can't sleep here Lyna; you should get out and go to bed**.'' He pointed out in a soft voice.

'' **Okay, okay…Well, don't just stand there if you want me to get out.**''

He sighed and turned around, giving her his back. The male heard her step out of the water and dry herself.

'' **You could stay with me ton-'**' He began, still facing away.

'' **Thanks, but no thanks**. '' she cut him.

The arbitrator was about to respond when she walked past him in a determined way.

Hastily, he followed her and threw his hands in the air, exasperate:

'' **what must I do for you to accept** **me back!?** ''

The young female sighed and stopped: '' **Dena'ee**… **I'm** **not** **a** **pup** **anymore** **and here on Earth, I understood things. What you did to me was wrong. I was too young and unexperienced when you decided to mate with me. You would** **be** **considered a criminal for doing so, here. You chose for me and it was wrong; being your** **mate** **was** **not** **what I wanted at the time. Being separated from Ari was not what I wanted, but you never cared. You-** **you** **just did whatever pleased you without consideration for my feelings. You over reacted when I went to the Academy to see Ari; you really scared me that time. Your punishment was unfair; I was bored all day….every** **day**. **Then** **you placed a collar around my neck; it is **_**still**_** there. I loved you Dena'ee, deeply**; **there wasn't someone I held in higher esteem than you. It changed when you did all that. I don't believe being with you is the best option for me.'**' she explained in a quiet tone.

Not once he thought his actions had affected her so much. These actions, he never thought they were wrong either. She was his females, his human female… It was Him who was supposed to decide and choose for her. Indeed, she was young then and unexperienced; that's why he believed he should take the decisions. The only thing he ever regretted, was biting her.

…And maybe the collar. Maybe.

The Elite heard it in her voice; she wasn't lying and there was true pain there. But not once he had mistreated her…in his family, she had been taken care of and coddled. The best food had been prepared for her, she always wore fine clothes and there was always servants at her dispositions. Uria even acted as a mother for her…

He told her that.

Hisex-mateshookherhead:** '' The freedom Arbitrator; here on Earth I am totally free. Sure, there is no servants obeying me…No one to help me dress, wash or brush my hair… or even make my meals, but everyone has the right to freedom Dena'ee. I would rather do all of these things by myself than make someone miserable. **''

On her words, she kept walking toward the ship's exit.

'' **Don't you wish to have a family? To settle down at some point? You confessed me the other day that Earth was not a place for you anymore.**''

Sheshruggedcarelessly**: '' Well, not before a few years… And who told you I don't have some suitor somewhere waiting for me?**''she teased.

Dena'ee's mane flared and he watched her leave with a frown before slowly returning to his quarters.

Xxxxxx

*Later that evening*

…

'' **Stay** **for** **a** **moment**, **Izo**.'' He ordered.

The female stopped her movements and remained in bed, hiding her naked body with a pelt: '' **Yes**, **Master?** ''

Dena'ee sat up: '' **You're** **a female**…**a** **woman**.''

'' **I…believe so, yes.**''Shesaid,uncertain.

'' **How can I court a** **human female properly? How to get her interested** **in** **me?** ''

His servant looked at him with wide eyes: '' **Are you…are you sure I'm the right person to help you? I was raised on Yautja Prime master… I never stepped foot on Earth.**''

The male waved her off: '' **I know, but since you are human, you might have knowledge of what could please a human female; what would please you? What are you looking for in a male?**''

Izo was obviously embarrassed by his questions: '' **It depends of the female, Master… We all have different tastes, but there are a few things we all appreciate, I believe.**''

The girl thought for a moment: '' **Well…we all like special attentions. Like a small gift once in a while. It doesn't have to be expensive or impressive; a simple note or a flower could do. Kindness and gentleness… Perhaps you should** **tell me who this lucky female is and describe her to me: It might help me to do a better job**. '' she proposed.

He sighed and let his body fall back in the pillows: '' **My** **previous** **mate…Captain Owen.** '' He told her in a morn voice.

Dena'ee watched her frowned: '' **This… could be difficult. Captain Owen doesn't appear to be a common female**…**nor easily charmed. Little attentions and gifts might not interest her**.''

'' **I** **thought** **so**.''

'' **But** **Master**… **You know her; I don't. If you want to court her and be successful… it's on you; I can only give advises.**''

''**Lyna is stubborn, but her ears are opened to the others and their ideas. She is honest; in truth, she's just a bad liar and she knows it. Owen is an impulsive being, she often doesn't think before acting. However, Lyna is intelligent, very clever. She goes head first all the time…She always liked to fight. The female is afraid of nothing, but she has her soft side as well**.'' He said, portraying in his mind the female.

'' **Perhaps you should focus on the things she prefers and try to draw out this soft side**. **Like, obviously she won't really like flowers… maybe a weapon or a piece of armor since she's a warrior?** ''

He nodded: '' **You are right, Izo: I will try this way…it sounds logic**.''

The female placed her chin in her palm: '' **Master… you told me your little brother was really close to her…he might be able to help you**?''

Grumbling, the Elite rolled his eyes: '' **You know we are not on friendly terms now**. ''

She looked down and up again: ''…**I also know he has a recent mate… one you haven't met, yet.**''

Damned female; she was right. Why was it always going back to Ari'dan when it was question of Lyna?! It was becoming to be annoying… However, he was eager to meet his brother's mate and thinking of it, he still had to give them his blessing.

Xxxxxx

*Ari'Dan POV*

''…A bit on the right; just…there.''

His mate sighed contently when he pressed his hand over the spot.

'' You are spoiled. '' he pointed out.

She was and it was his own fault. At least, he was spoiled too in return.

Amy hummed and rubbed her cheek in the furs under her: '' You lose and this, is my prize… anyway, it was my turn to receive a morning massage and since you kidnapped me, I deserve it.''

He would remember to never play that kind of game again with her: she always won. Playing cards with her was an assured defeat right from the beginning.

Ari'dan purred and rubbed his crest against the soft skin of her back; this little thief was his, all his and he loved her. The male growled in her thick, orange mane: '' It's fine with me as long as you remain here, in safety by my side.''

He rose from the bed and lightly pinched her rear: '' I must go to work, now.''

Amy squeaked and propped herself on her elbow: '' You're not staying a little longer? Not even if I had something else in mind…? '' She said in a lascivious voice as she wriggled her brows.

His mane and mandibles flared slightly in response, excited. Ari'dan shook his head: '' Stop tempting me: I am already late.'' He complained in a playful tone.

He quickly put appropriated clothes on and went to the bed again: '' When you're ready to get up just come and get me in my office: we'll have breakfast together. '' He said as he caressed her face.

'' no problem, Doc.''

He smiled and walked to his office to get everything ready. Here on Earth, he was often seeing travelling Yautjas, wounded warriors and Elders. Since it was a clinic for both species, he was also seeing many humans. Everyday, he saw sick pets and servants or was simply doing routine exams. There was also more permanent residents: the heavily injured or dying patients. There was a few rooms for them and a general infirmary. It was relatively small for a healing center, but since there was only him there and another healer, it was perfect.

Plus, his mate was helping around, playing nurse for his patient. She was bathing them and helping them eat, doing a bit of cleaning around the clinic. It was truly helpful.

The young healer was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a knock from the outer door. It was kind of early for visitor, even sick ones.

He pressed on the intercom button:** '' Yes? Is it an emergency because the center is not open yet.**''

The answer came fast enough: '**' it's me,** **Ari'dan**.''

What a surprise.

'' **You come to interrogate me again or is there badbloods hiding under my clinic's beds**?'' he said sarcastically.

The grey male heard his brother sigh: ''** No… I came to see you…and your mate. It is time for a proper meeting and…excuses**.''

Good.

'' **Come in; I unlocked the doors**.''

**A/N: Okay… I wanted to thank you all for the reviews and comments. They are helpful and it makes me want to write! **

**Grammar and mistakes issue****: I'm sorry for any one of those. English is not my first language. Et non, je parle français :P I promise I try to be careful when I write and sorry again: I understand it can be annoying. (Oh's are not Ho's- I won't use 'ho' again! ;) ) But for the beta thing… I'm not saying I will never use one, but probably not. I understand that betas are not machines, but it annoys me to have to send my work to someone and wait to have it back (I experienced it.) **

**Kehlan— I'm glad to know that it is readable and enjoyable to read: I was worried my writing was truly weird or awful. This reassures me. **

**Words: I'm sure sometime I use strange words or I place them at inappropriate places; sorry again, those are probably suitable in my** **language. Or sometime I think some words exist in English, but they don't! XD**

**And again, I write for fun…I enjoy writing and this story was originally written in French: it's one of my sisters who convinced me to write it in English since she knew I could** **speak and read in this language. (writing appears to be another matter). **

**Please, no flames and no hate: It is all for fun! **

**Thanks again I do appreciate your thoughts and ****constructive ****criticism is important.**


	42. Chapter 42

**I don't own anything: it belongs to AVP and Predators movies! Fiction rated 'M' for adult themes and violence. Reviews and comments are appreciated! **

*Amy POV*

His brother was a giant; one big, muscled giant. She had seen him on pictures and once or twice from afar…and it was not the same thing. The Arbitrator was all black and his eyes were a pale silver, contrasting brightly with his skin. His hair were longer than Ari and the spikes on his crest as well. In general, he looked a lot more dangerous than her boyfriend.

The tall yautja stood before the redhead, observing her from head to toes. Slowly, he reached out to greet her with a human gesture:

''Me…Dena'ee. '' he tried in English.

Hesitantly, she took his hand; hers was completely engulfed by it: '' I am Amy.''

Ari'dan stood beside them, watchful. His brother said something in Yautjan and he translated: '' My brother is enchanted to finally meet you. ''

The thief nodded: '' I am as well.''

The young healer said something and they all moved to the clinic's kitchen. Ari was moving toward the pantry, but she stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm: '' Sit and talk with your brother: I will prepare something. ''

'' Thank you, my love.''

*Dena'ee POV*

She was a pretty human; her mane was standing out and quite impressive. Her traits were comely enough and she had beautiful eyes, not as beautiful as Lyna, but lovely as well.

The small thing was obviously intimidated by him and was making efforts to not let it show. This Amy seemed kind and gentle and he was pleased by it: his little brother did not need a strong headed mate. Ari'dan was too kind and he had been afraid a female could have taken advantage of him and his sweet nature. The Elite could easily see this young human had a good heart and would not hurt his brother on purpose.

'' **You have a beautiful mate, brother; she seemed to be kind as well.**''

The healer nodded: '' **She is; Amy is good and I realized my life was incomplete without her**. '' his brother confessed.

He nodded too: he knew that feeling well: '' **She is a friend of Lyna?**''

Ari'dan chuckled:'' **Her only true friend here; we are together now because of Lyna. Have you seen her recently?** ''

'' **Yes… she is fine. Pigheaded and stubborn, but fine**. **We are to be fighting partners…**'' He grumbled.

His brother smiled: '' **I am certain you will make a great team**.''

The little human brought them their meal and she sat as well. Dena'ee took a deep breath: '' **Brother… before we start, I have something to say, can you translate for me?**''

'' **Of course**.'' He accepted.

'' **First off, I thank you for this meal and for welcoming me here this morning.** '' He turned to the grey yautja: ''** Ari…I'm sorry for all the times I came here to question you about Lyna… or the rebels. I should not have. I should never have bother you like this. I know I did things, things I'm not proud of and I know I have disappointed you deeply. I wanted to apologize for that too. I promise I will try to act more honorably from now on toward the human race. I should have come sooner to meet your mate, who is obviously a good companion to you and quite charming. What you do on Earth is exceptional and I'm proud of you; you've become a Healer and you are doing the right things. If it can…I don't know, appease you or reassure you: I approve of Amy. You have my blessings and I am glad she's part of our family. I hope you will be happy together for the longest time**.'' He told them in a soft, humble voice as Ari translated everything.

Ari'dan was staring at him, but quickly rose to clasp his shoulders in his hands: '' **You are forgiven brother. You don't know how much your words make me happy! They fill me with joy! I was so worried you would be reluctant about Amy…** '' he confessed as he shook him lightly.

The redhead was smiling at them and he gestured for her to come to them. Slowly, she did and when she was within reach, he hauled her into a one armed hug.

Xxxxxx

*3 days later, Lyna POV*

'' **The situation is dire now: we cannot wait anymore. We have to deploy our troops immediately! Villages are being attacked and people are taken or worse killed! **'' Al'tan told them on a nervous tone.

She and Dena'ee were standing in the Elder's office, listening.

'' **We are ready enough: we'll be able to fight together**. '' Lyna assured him, looking at the black male.

The Arbitrator nodded, confirming her words.

'' **Good, you are my best elements; I'm sure you and our warriors will solve the problem**. **You can go, now; tomorrow you leave.**''

The pair bowed and walked outside de room.

They walked for a while until the Elite spoke: '' **I have something for you; if you're going to fight by my side, might as well look the part. Follow me.** ''

Curious, the girl did as she was told; they were going to the armory. Once there, the smith welcomed them.

''**Ha! Honorable Elite, your command is ready.** ''

''**I thank you, I will pay you as soon as I see it fits**.''

'' **your command?** '' she asked.

She watched him nod: '' **Yes. Your old armor is rusty and the leather is all scratched… and the wrong color.**''

The smith called for them; Lyna's mouth opened as they went deeper in the shop: there on a stand, was a full armor, brand new and shiny…And human size.

The leather pieces were all black as well as the solid parts. It looks exactly like Dena'ee's armor, full of carving and silver streaks. There was even a mouth covering piece molded into fangs, just like his.

She glanced at him and then at the artwork in front of her again.

'' **You are not serious**.'' She whispered, amazed.

''**I am; I won't let you look like a homeless warrior. Not if we are a team**.''

This was…fabulous, awesome.

'' **Can I…Could I try it?** ''

'' **We are here for that; go on**.''

She did; it was fitting her perfectly. The armor was hugging her shape without restraining her.

'' **How did you do for the measurements?**'' She questioned.

'' **I still had those for your previous armor; it appears you haven't grown too much since**.''

She moved experimentally, testing the weight: '' **wow…it's light**.''

'' **It is made from the best material, Miss Dan. It is very light but solid as well.**'' The smith said.

She turned to the Arbitrator: '**' I – I don't know what to say. It is the best thing I have ever received in my life. I don't even know if I can repay you, Dena'ee.**'' She told him honestly.

He shook his head: '' **this, is a gift. You will repay me by fighting at my side.** ''

'' **Thank you**.'' She said gratefully.

He paid the smith and faced her: '' **Let's try it for real, now**.''

Xxxxxx

They fought and trained again in the kerhite and she was more than satisfied by her new armor. Its lightness and style were extremely pleasant. It felt good to be dressed as a hunter again; to wear a full armor and wield a spear. The young woman felt powerful and dangerous again; more like herself.

The pair was simply doing katas in the end to finish their session of training when she heard a loud, wolf-like howl and a whistle.

'' **I never thought I could find you more arousing with more clothes on…but seeing you dressed in armor like this…Gggrrrr!** ''

Lyna lose her stance and sighed: '' **what are you doing here, Kiba?** '' She grumbled in an exasperated tone.

Hor'jin appeared just behind him: '' **What? We want to fight too! Kill a few Badbloods, have some fun, you know! So, we volunteered.** ''

She rolled her eyes; they would never change.

'' **Greetings, my friend. Is your pet always in rut or something?**'' Dena'ee said, obviously annoyed by Kiba's comportment.

The green Hunter clasped his forearm to salute him: '' **Perhaps Lyna is always in heat?** '' He joked.

She frowned: ''**Hey!**''

Kiba was already crushing her into his side: '' **You look good in this pretty armor, but can you really fight?** '' He taunted.

She pushed him and snorted: '' **Of course!** ''

Hor'jin playfully shoved Dena'ee in return: '' **Let's have a match: us against you two!** ''

Lyna joined her partner: '' **Bring it on!** ''

Xxxxxx

'' …**I will…admit it…you are good**.'' Panted the Hunter.

They were all out of breath and sweaty; they had called it tie, but she knew Hor'jin and Kiba were slightly better than them. The pair was experienced and aggressive fighters.

'' **My, my… the little house pet has claws. Who knew**. '' He teased in a panting voice.

'' **I'm not a house pet**.'' She muttered.

He chuckled and walked to her, surrounding her shoulders with one arm: '' **I** **know, you just prove it to me..**.''

She grinned, satisfied.

'' … **But, by Paya; you even fight in a noble-like way! Uppity until the end!**'' He exclaimed.

Lyna raised her chin and elegantly walked toward the exit, swaying her hips: '' **I fight with style, dear. I am no commoner**…**And now I am going to bath and you should too, because you reek**.''

The man sniffed his armpit and trotted after her: '' **I'm coming!** ''

The yautjas looked at each other: '' **I guess we're all going to the baths**.'' Said Hor'jin.

''**Of course we are going**.'' The Arbitrator growled, his eyes on Kiba.

xxxxxx

''…**you really impressed me, Lyna; Dena'ee you did a great job training her.**''

The four of them were sitting in one of the huge baths, talking idly about the recent events on Earth and Yautja Prime. Kiba had been staring at her since the beginning, trying to peek at her naked body. The Arbitrator was glaring at him and Hor'jin seemed amused by the situation.

She nodded in thanks and the black yautja responded: '' **She is naturally quick and Lyna is a fast learner.** '' He turned to the human male: '' **Your…**_**pet **_**is well trained too.** **His skills are impressive**.''

'' **I never had a better partner. He's hot headed, but he does his job and he's always there in time**.''

'' **Hot headed…**'' Dena'ee repeated. '' **…Then perhaps he should be more… **_**careful**_.'' He said, pointedly looking at the hunting partner.

The man returned his stare: '' **I'm a bit impulsive, it's true…but at least**_** I**_** don't play games I have no chance** **to** **win**. **I know when to **_**give up**_.''

Lyna watched her previous mate's mane flare.

'' **Please…would you two stop for a moment? Dena'ee; Kiba is my friend and he is important to me. Kiba; Dena'ee is… well he's something for me, so please, try to get along. At least for the next few weeks okay? Until the Badbloods are gone from Earth**. ''

'' **The female is right; we need to focus. We will be more effective in the battle**.'' Hor'jin said.

'' **Thank you Hor'jin; it seems there is someone here who does understand the situation**.'' She drawled.

Xxxxxx

*the day after*

''…**You are ready? Your wrist blades are solidly attached? Your mouthpiece? Your spear has been greased? Is the—'**'

Lyna grabbed both Dena'ee's arms, stopping his questions: '' **Listen: I. Am. Ready. It is not my first battle, okay? So relax and let's go kill some criminals.**''

'' **If something happens to you I would never forgive myself…**''

'' **I'm not under your supervision. I am a grown, adult and we are going to war: there is risks that we will be wounded or even die. So concentrate alright? We're a strong team; we'll be fine.**''

He nodded and they left accompanied by the hunters.

Xxxxxx

Their first mission went well enough; there wasn't much Badbloods in the village. No more than 30, but they had done damages there. People were taken, houses were burnt down or destroyed.

None of them were truly wounded besides scratches and bruises. However, she was caught unprepared… by journalists and reporters. Once the village was safe, they began to appear here and there with their notebooks and cameras.

As soon as she took off her mask and helmet, she was recognised. Two of them immediately shouted and ran after her.

'' Captain Owen! Captain! '' '' Miss Owen! ''

The young woman sighed and halted, then faced the pair; a man and a woman: '' Yes? ''

The bombarded her with questions: '' What are you doing here? '' '' What are you wearing? '' '' since when do you fight alongside the Yautjan Empire? ''

'' I fight for the human race and right now, the threat number one is the yautjan criminals called Badbloods. I accepted to work with the Yautjas to defend the people... And I am wearing an armor made for the hunting partners.'' She explained like she was talking to retarded children.

The woman came at the charge again: '' Recently, many people have seen you with the Yautjas, there is rumors about you, Captain. ''

She hated reporters, by Payas, she hated them.

It was the man's turned to talk: ''… these rumors say you're not from here, some people have heard you speaking yautjan, miss Owen. What do you have to say about this? ''

'' I do speak yautjan: it was… for my line of work. We cannot fight an enemy we do not understand. Not long ago, the yautjas were our enemy. '' She said.

Lyna could see they were about to ask questions again, but their eyes widened in fear, their mouth slightly opened. The girl didn't have time to wonder what it was that a huge hand was landing on her shoulder.

'' **Who are they, Pup?** ''

She mentally yelled and breathed deeply; it was not a good time to show up…

'' That-that's an Arbitrator…the Black Arbitrator.'' The female journalist muttered in a shaky voice.

The man, appeared to have a clearer state of mind: '' Do you know the Black Butcher, Miss Owen? It is not the first time you two are seen together. What is He doing here? ''

'' **Dena'ee…you have chosen the wrong time to come!**'' she hissed.

'' The…Arbitrator is currently doing his job: which is to defeat the yautjan criminals. ''

'' Your armors are matching.'' Pointed out the woman.

'' We…are…we have been paired to do this job…so that's why we've been seen together recently.'' She told them lamely.

'' **Lyna? What is going on? Oh I see…the press. Translate please.** ''

'' My…colleague will talk to you.'' She grumbled.

'' **There are Badbloods invading the region and threatening your people. The Yautjan Empire will see that the problem is resolved and that humans are protected. We are working with other humans on this case such as my partner here, Captain Owen. That will be all**.'' He said curtly.

She barely had time to translate to the reporters that he was hauling her elsewhere.

''**After a battle, you report to me immediately. Every scratch, cut, bruises: I want to be informed of it**. '' he ordered.

'' **You are paranoid**. ''

'' **He is; he had been looking for you, my pet**.'' Kiba said as he joined them, followed by Hor'jin.

'' **Lyna** **is** _**not**_ **your** **pet**.'' The Elite groaned.

'' **it's only a nickname, Arbitrator: relax**.'' The man drawled.

'' **So… how is the situation so far?** '' she asked to change the subject.

'' **We have lost two warriors and one fighting partner. There was 26 Badbloods here, maybe more if some have fled. We still have three other villages or towns to go and we don't know their exact number.** ''

The young woman nodded: '' **When** **are** **we leaving?** ''

'' **In** **one** **hour** **maximum; we will sleep in one of our camps for the night**.''

Xxxxxx

'' **Strip**.''

He was being ridiculous.

'' **I told you I wasn't injured during the fight! You know it; I was at your side ALL THE TIME.**''

'' **Strip, Lyna: I have already seen and touch every inch of your body anyway. **''

What a douche. The young woman was a bit apprehensive about his reaction; he had not seen her body closely in a while. War had changed it and not in a good way. She growled, but finally did as she was told, keeping only her underwear on.

She waited, but only silence answered her nervousness.

'' **See? I told you I had nothing! '**'

Lyna heard him snarl loudly: ''** Nothing? NOTHING!? Have you looked at yourself in a mirror recently**? '' His fingers traced the multiple scars and irregularities on her skin. '' **you should be dead judging by your scars…'**'

'' **Thank you for the information and making me feel better about my appearance… And your brother is doing a great job reminding me of my state of…undeadness**.'' She mumbled.

'' **there is** **nothing wrong about your appearance… you have a warrior's body. I am simply sad all this happened to you…**''

She began to dress again: '' **Well… now you know I'm** **not wounded.** '' she grumbled and rolled her eyes, deciding to take her role at heart: ''**…And you? Are you wounded somewhere?** ''

'' **I believe I have a gash in my back.**'' He said.

Lyna rubbed the back of her neck: '' **Okay… turn around, then**.''

He did and the girl unclasped and unlaced his armor, revealing the skin of his back; there was indeed, a deep scratch just where his armor was ending.

'' **I will clean it and then put some healing gel on that, alright? **''

She did not wait for his answer and went in a corner of their huge tent to retrieve what she needed. Whistling softly, the blue eyed woman started her work and gently washed the green blood off of him.

'' **Do not tell me this, does not come naturally to us. To take care of the other. To keep an eye on each other.**''

'' **I am not having this conversation with you again, Elite. We are fighting partners: we tend to each other and that's all**. '' she mumbled. '' **It will sting**.'' She warned as she applied the gel.

He groaned, but endured the pain nonetheless. Lyna bandaged the wound and headed toward a water basin to clean her hands. The male followed her and grabbed her wrists before gently washing her hands himself.

'' **You cannot lie to me, Pup. Do you remember when you thought I was dead? Or the days before you left the ship? I understood later; you were in such state because you were planning to leave me**... **And it was killing you**.''

She removed her hands from his: '' **Don't remind me of this, please. It is the past; it's behind me**.'' She lightly slapped his arm and walked to her bedding: '' **Let's not talk about these things: we need to stay focused**.''

'' **When will we speak of it then?**''

She wriggled into her blankets: '' **When this is all over and the humans are safe.**''


	43. Chapter 43

**I don't own anything: it belongs to AVP and Predators movies! Fiction rated 'M' for adult themes and violence. Reviews and comments are appreciated! **

*8 days later, Lyna POV*

It was harder and harder the more they kept advancing in the North of the United States. There were more Badbloods than they thought; the number of villages and towns ravaged was increasing on their way. No one understood; how did they do it? How did they kept evading them and how many were they? They weren't supposed to be in large groups; the yautjan criminals never formed clans before… they were never more than 5 or 6 at once… had they reunited or something?

Questions were asked and there was no answers… Well She had her idea; Lyna was worried and feeling…uneasy.

The young woman breathed in the fresh air of the night, standing at the edge of their camp. Her eyes trailed on the forest and the field in front of her; it was so calm and peaceful… how could they be fighting right now?

Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from the trees a few meters away. The girl looked right and left; there was no one patrolling near. Curious, she went to investigate about the sound.

Silently, she walked toward the edge of the forest. The woman hadn't made a step into the woods that a pair of hands grabbed her and began to drag her deeper under the trees.

Panicking, Lyna started to fight and as she was about to shout, a palm covered her mouth.

'' **Shh! It's me, Captain!** **Ouch! Stop fighting, I won't hurt you!** ''

What?!

The yautja removed his hand from her face and she glared at him, before punching him on his shoulder, frustrated.

The young male rubbed his arm and looked at her with a confused air: '' **Ouch...**''

'' **what are you doing here, Thomas!?** '' she hissed, making them crouch behind a tree in front of each other.

'' **I wanted to speak to you-'**'

Lyna raised a hand, interrupting him: '' **–I got that! Are you crazy!? If someone see you here, you're dead! Worse, someone could see **_**me**_** with you!** ''

'' **I know, I know! But it is urgent!** ''

She scoffed:'' **Urgent? URGENT!? It is more than urgent; what the hell you guys are you doing!?** **We had a fucking deal!'**'

Thomas sighed and let himself fall on his rear: '' **It barely worked! Only 23 human females accepted to come! We went into 7 states!** ''

'' **It is not my problem if you can't sell! The deal was that you could go in the North, you take the resources you needed and you could bring the WILLING people. In exchange, you would help me if I needed you. No dead, no wounded: all in peace! What's that!? What's going on!?** '' she growled.

He straightened his arms in front of him: '' **We will die Owen! We are over a thousand now, but our population is decreasing! We need human females!** ''

'' **I am empathic to your situation, believe me. I don't know; go try in the south or somewhere else!** ''

'' **The south belongs to **_**them**_**! The rest of the Earth too! Here, was the only safe place for us with the Canada! And then you went and made peace with **_**them**_**.** '' he spat.

'' **Thomas…if there is a chance for the humans to have peace, I will take it. I do what I believe is best for the humans. **''

He turned to her: '' **I am half human; your people! You accepted to give us a chance!** ''

With his name, of course he was half human.

'' **I know Thomas… I did let you a chance and see where we are now! You say you are part human, but look at what you are doing! You destroy villages, you kidnap people!** '' she said, hitting the ground with her fist.

He looked away, ashamed: '' **I don't approve of this Owen…I tried to stop them…I told them it wasn't okay… but they don't listen to me; they never do. I don't have much power** **and they are becoming desperate**.''

The young women rubbed her forehead: '' **…even your…King or whatever?'**'

'' **He's the one giving the orders!** **And, no, he doesn't listen to me either.**''

The girl straightened herself: '' **Wait… you were one of the envoys when we made the deals… you are not a 'nobody'.** ''

'' **I…I'm not a 'nobody', but I'm practically invisible…**'' he mumbled.

She threw her hands in the air: '' **What do you want me to do? Why did you came here?** ''

The young male shrugged: '' **I saw you with that black Elite Arbitrator on the human newspapers…I was curious. What are you doing with him and why did you accept to fight us!? **''

The journalists…

'' **I kind of work for an Elder now…I could not say no. And I will always defend my people, Thomas, even against Badbloods**.''

He snorted: '' **Badbloods… Half of us wear the title because one of our parents is one. I have done nothing wrong, Captain, yet I'm a criminal**.''

She patted his arm: '' **I know…that's why I agreed to make an arrangement with you. Right now, your people is not helping itself; take your things and go back from where you're from guys. That would be best**.''

He rose slowly and helped her to her feet. She watched him as he began to drag himself back farther in the forest. The male stopped and half turned to her:

'' **You know… you don't have to worry for the human females; none will really be hurt. We need them alive and healthy. Maybe the most… disobedient ones will be…disciplined, but nothing serious. **''

Lyna shook her head: '' **It's not about that…You take them away from their homes, their families. They are scared and you force them into a life they have not chosen: that's what bothers me**.''

'' **We want families too; we want to be happy as well, you know.** ''

Xxxxxx

'' **Where were you?** ''

She flopped on her bedroll: '' **Walking outside**.''

Dena'ee put his fists on his hips: '' **I searched all the camp and I could not find you.** ''

She shrugged: '' **You did not look well; let me sleep**.''

He grunted and walked to his own bed. Lyna sighed, remembering the last 30 minutes in the wood; she had met for the first time with Thomas a year and a half ago. No one knew about it but herself and her second in command. The tabby orange and red yautja immediately surprised her with his honesty and kind words. Thomas was obviously half human, judging with by his eyes, personality and speech. He was also young; he could not be older than Ari'dan. His auburn dreadlocks were not so long and the spikes on his crest were short.

It was a human who had brought her a piece of paper with an address on it and a few words: ''**WE HAVE A COMMON ENEMY**.''

It could have been a trap, but she had been too curious at the time. She had brought her second and another man and they went to the meeting point two days after.

Let's say the woman had been astonished to see three badbloods there, waiting for her.

She tried to not judge them; she listened and accepted to bargain with them. Everyone at the right to survive; even them. To be honest with herself, she pitied them a little.

Their armors were old looking, scratched and rusty. Their clothes underneath were used and discolored. They had this air of…she did not know exactly…a homeless style?

Apparently, female Badbloods were quite rare and they had to steal human servants from the Yautjan Empire's ships or go on inhabited Colonies… They needed pelts and furs, grains for agriculture. Earth had been a good place in the past…there were animals, wood, humans and food…but now that it belonged to the Empire…times were rough for the criminals.

Thomas was not like the other two accompanying him…even though they strangely looked similar. All three were speaking on the behalf of their 'king'.

She and Thomas had met 3 or 4 times after that to make sure everything was clear about their deal.

Looking at the tent ceiling, she frowned; why had he sought her out tonight? They just talked and it went nowhere… There was no true reason for him to come.

What did it mean?

Xxxxxx

She dodged a spear and unbalanced her opponent toward Dena'ee so he could finish him.

The pair was cleaving the mass of enemies in front of them like they were made of paper. They had arrived in time, just as the Badbloods were attacking; they had gained ground on them!

The criminals were numerous; they were not supposed to be that much! They had been fighting for at least an hour, through the smokes and flames of the burning town and nearest trees. The fight was nowhere near breaking…

'' **Bent down!** ''

She immediately did and recovered quickly, stabbing her enemy.

''**Thanks Elite!** '' she shouted over the roars of the battle.

The young woman bumped into a yautja about to pierce her partners; Dena'ee was busy with his own enemy in front of him. Lyna blocked his wrist blades with her spear and kicked him in the knee before rapidly turning on herself and slitting his throat.

Suddenly, a shrill scream was heard from a nearby burning house; it sounded like a child. Dena'ee glanced at her: '' **Go and see what's wrong!** ''

'' **But you?** ''

'' **I will be fine; just be quick! **''

She nodded and ran into the house; there was smoke everywhere…she could barely see. The girl heard another shriek and sobs; she followed them.

The thick smoke was making her cough; the air was too hot.

''HELP!''

She climbed the stairs: '' I'm there; where are you!? ''

''Here in my bedroom! I'm stuck!'' The small voice answered her.

The woman came running into the room; there was a young boy trapped under a fallen piece of ceiling.

Lyna rushed to him and began to lift the wood with a groan; the damned thing was heavy! With a last effort, she was able to raise it of a few centimeters, allowing the boy to crawl away.

She let the debris fall with a relieved breath, however the girl frowned when she saw the boy was staying on the floor.

''We must get out; hurry! ''

He was crying quietly: '' My leg…''

It was bleeding and judging by the weird angle in his tibia…it was broken. Lyna bent and took the child in her arm; another piece of ceiling fell and she started to run downstairs, afraid they could be smashed. Once outside, she didn't know what to do with the kid; there was a battle going on!

'' Where are your parents? ''

'' I don't have a dad and they took my mom earlier! '' He whined.

She trotted to the nearest house who wasn't burning and hid him beside the veranda.

'' you will hide there until everything is over okay? I know your leg hurt, but there is no one to help now… I will send someone.'' She reassured him.

He nodded and huddled himself between the wall and the perron.

She nodded back and began to sprint into the battle again, trying to find Dena'ee.

There was a few fights here and there through the town, but it was as if the mass had moved somewhere else.

She followed the clanking of armors and weapons; the warriors of the Yautjan Empire were standing together, staring in front of them. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw what they were staring at. The dark patch wasn't smoke… it was a marching army!

The young woman could feel it in the ground now, a regular vibration to the rhythm of their steps. They weren't supposed to be more than a 60 or 70…

Frantically, she looked for the Elite Arbitrator; she quickly found him because of his height and jogged to him.

''**Dena'ee!** ''

'' **Lyna; don't stay here; go and warn the Elders**.''

She frowned and positioned herself at his side, spear high: '' **I am your fighting partner; I am until the end!** ''

He looked at her gravely and nodded.

The girl tried to breathe deeply; they were barely a hundred…and there was at least 300 Badbloods coming at them. The leading yautja of the small army halted and raised his spear high with a loud roar.

He seemed to spoke to his men for a while, facing them and shouting. Their own group took a formation and waited.

All of sudden, it seemed to click in her mind: Thomas.

'' _**I wanted to speak to you…**_'' '' _**It is urgent**_…'' '' _**They are becoming**_ _**desperate…**_''

Poor, sweet Thomas had tried to warn her…and all she did was shouting at him and interrupting him.

'' **Be quick, preserve your strength and energy Lyna… I'll have your back and you'll have mine. We might survive this: we are all trained warriors; they are vulgar criminals… If something happens… Well I am sorry. For everything… and you already know how I feel about you**.''

She looked up to him and grinned: '' **We won't die; keep that for later**.''

The truth was that she was afraid, terrified; she preferred to not think about it.

The badbloods leader faced them again and roar, pointing his spear forward.

The young woman gulped audibly.

Xxxxxx

Her legs felt weak and her arms were burning. She evaded one attack to roll away from two a second later.

It seemed like forever since the battle had begun; it felt like it. She and Dena'ee had been separated some time ago and she couldn't find him; she doubted she could join him anyway.

Were they winning? Losing? She didn't know…The young woman swiped away a sword with her own weapon, bent and impaled one of her adversaries.

A loud roar of pain tore the air; she knew that voice. Dena'ee… unfocused, her spear was knocked out of her hands; she let it go and grabbed her previous opponent sword, killed the yautja in front of her and sprinted toward the roar she had just heard.

The girl dodged everyone on her way, ignoring her painful lungs and weak legs.

He was far…The Arbitrator had been isolated from the rest of the group and four badbloods had circled him.

There was a dagger planted in his tight and he had other wounds, but he was fighting bravely against his foes. They were taunting him with the tip of their spears, amusing themselves… He was an Arbitrator…of course the badbloods would not kill him quickly; they would make fun of him before, torture him.

Lyna growled and jumped on the yautja's back who was about to attack her partner. She pierced him with her new acquired sword and rolled away when he fell on the ground.

The young woman went to Dena'ee's side and snarled loudly, ready. The remaining criminals snickered:

'' **You need a human to protect you, **_**Elite**_**? **''

'' **A little female at that! **'' '' **This one is for us, Arbitrator!** ''

The girl didn't wait and engaged the fight. However, it was kind of difficult: they were two against three and her partner was injured. Their enemies were obviously becoming annoyed by this and she could feel they would end them soon.

''**THIS SCUMBAG ARBITRATOR IS MINE!** '' A loud voice exclaimed.

Lyna turned her head to watch an imposing yautja walking with confidence toward them. He was a reddish orange color and he had darker stripes. She recognised him as the leader…

The tall male was covered by scars, one of his tusks was chipped and he was wearing mandible bones from other yautjas…

He was scary.

The new comer roared and swung at Dena'ee; Lyna placed herself between them and blocked the attack with shaky arms. She stood in front of her partner, her yautjan sword helf high with both hands and growled:

'' **You touch him and I will kill you**.''

The badblood leader laughed: '' **We keep her lads; she'll make fine warriors!** ''

Xxxxxx

Lyna rolled in the dirt for the third time; he was playing with her. She only had her wrist blades and no much energy left. The young woman was hurting everywhere, but kept rising up and placing herself between Dena'ee and _Him_.

The three others were having fun with the Arbitrator, slowly killing him while the battle was calming itself around them.

She attacked again, but this time, she was thrown at a wall; her head violently hit the bricks behind her and she slid to the ground, dizzy as her helmet fell beside her.

Distantly, the girl perceived the black yautja's voice shouting her name with worry. The Badblood King chuckled:

'' **Well, well, well… what do we have here? Captain Owen. **'' He drawled, recognising her immediately.

The others walked nearer, leaving a wounded Dena'ee behind: '' **Yeah, it's truly her!** '' '' **That's the Captain**.''

With difficulties, she rose to her feet again and subtly glanced around; their troops were retreating. The leader was apparently doing the same and pointed his spear to the sky with a roar:

'' **WE HAVE WON! WATCH THOSE COWARDS LEAVE! **''

Every one of his followers roared after him and Lyna watched as some warriors grabbed an unconscious Dena'ee with them. He faced her again:

'' **aahhh…Captain, captain… You must be regretting your choice of friends now, eh?** '' He said as he shook his head.

'' **Better than you all; murderers! We had a deal!** '' she accused.

He flipped his spear in his hand before letting it land on his shoulder: '' **We **_**had**_**… and it didn't work so well for us. Our new method is more efficient…and quicker**.''

The girl stared at him in the eyes and spat on the ground. The yautjas around hooted and their King frowned:

'' **Take her; chain her…and don't hurt her**.''

The black haired girl blanched and swung her wrist blades at the first comer with a snarl. She fought until she had no more strength; she ended on her stomach, a knee between her shoulder blades while her arms were being held down by another.

They put shackles around her wrists and their leader came closer, crouching to her level.

'' **It is truly regrettable we meet like this**…''

Lyna tried to free herself and struggles some more before snarling loudly at him.

The tabby yautja grinned: '' **We will have fun together**.''


	44. Chapter 44

*Dena'ee POV*

He slowly woke up; someone immediately went to him.

'' **Elite? Are you alright? You've been unconscious for at least a day**.'' A healer asked.

'' **Where…where is my partner?** '' he demanded in a hoarse voice.

'' **We… we don't know. The warriors that brought you back with them said you were alone. No one has seen Captain Owen… I am sorry**.''

He shook his head in denial; the last time he had seen her…she was surrounded by Badbloods, snarling and fighting… Defending him. She had jumped on that criminal's back like an enraged Yauthound and then his pup had faced their leader bravely.

''**If you are wondering Elite, we are halfway back to the Mothership in New York**. **We will inform the Council members and Elders of the situation.**''

He nodded absently; they had probably taken Lyna… They were abducting human females everywhere and he remembered hearing the leader talking about Lyna making fine warriors.

He remembered one of the badbloods saying that she was for them… The black yautja trilled sadly, worried and distressed. Just thinking about the little female between their filthy hands…his female; it was making him nauseous.

At least he could console himself with one thing: Pup would give them Hell.

Xxxxxx

She leant on her chains and kicked the first comer in the stomach and bit the hand that was coming near her neck.

The yautja looked at his hand incredulously: '' **She bit me!** ''

The other one was rubbing his belly and muttering under his breath. She heard the cell door open with a 'swish', letting their leader inside.

'' **I see you still haven't calm yourself even after a whole day spent in here?** ''

The young woman stepped forth, hitting the end of her chain: ''** I won't be calm; I am chained to a wall!**'' she hissed indignantly.

'' **You may not panic; it is temporary. You were hard to control; if I remember well, it took two of my warriors to drag you here … it is for the security of my crew and your own that you're contained**. '' He pointed at the previous yautjas who were standing silently. '' **They are here to tend to you** **Captain: you are covered in mud and blood. Let them clean you and bring you proper** **clothes**. ''

'' **I can do that myself**.''

He shook his head: '' **You will not; you could hide weapons on you. It is simply the routine. We will also give you a quick check up to verify your health.** ''

She growled lowly, feeling like a beast about to be sold.

'' **Now, let the males remove your armor; I will call a human female to help with the rest, then your shackles will be remove. Just, behave**.''

The girl hung her head in defeat; there was no point in fighting now… she was chained and they were three. The black haired girl let them near her and allowed them to do their job. Surprisingly, they were careful: the yautjas weren't pulling and shoving at anything.

The pair gently unlatched her armor and unlaced the largest pieces of leather on her. One of them quickly search her:

'' **There is nothing on her, Sir**.''

The King clasped his hands together: '' **Good: I'm taking my leave and the human should come soon**.''

Everyone left and Lyna was now alone in the room until an old lady entered with a bucket of water a rags.

The aged woman was chubby and on the short side; she was wearing a simple, pale green yautjan dress, leather bracelets and other trinkets as well. When the granny's eyes landed on her form she rushed to her.

'' Poor heart! Look at you: all covered in bruises, scratches and blood…And chained at that. '' she exclaimed.

When she tried to touch her face, Lyna jerked away reflexively.

'' Ho dear…you don't have to be afraid of me; My name is Rose, I'm here to take care of you.'' The old woman said in a suiting voice.

'' I am not afraid; I'm pissed off.'' She grumbled.

The girl thought she would be reprimanded for her sharp tone, but the granny smiled: '' It is pleasant to see a girl who isn't crying, traumatized in a corner… Or completely freaking out. ''

The woman began to gently wash her face.

'' It is everything but pleasant.'' She mumbled.

'' Relax... Life isn't hard here… you won't be beaten or mistreated: they respect human females. Just… don't cause trouble, they have only so much patience too.'' She told her as she rubbed the filth off of her arms.

The captain snarled loudly, startling the woman: '' I'm not staying here: I won't be their breeder! ''

Looking away, the granny sighed sadly: '' ah…that's what I thought… Wearing armor, tall and strong, fearless… And they arrive from a battle; you must be a fighting partner. **Am I right?** '' She said the last part in yautjan.

She didn't give her the chance to answer and kept talking: '' **Honey… you better not resist them. As I said, you won't be beaten without reason here. But you can be punished and they are imaginative about it. The yautjas will make sure to never really damage you, but they certainly can hurt you. You are on their ship, it's too late now. They are more, they are stronger… please: don't torture yourself, just accept this new life. It'll be easier**.''

'' **I am my own master and I won't remain here for long nor make it easy for them!** ''

The old lady shook her head: ''…**It's alright… There were many like you, there ****_are_**** many like you… with all the women they brought recently**.''

When she arrived at her neck, she removed the bandana around it; she frowned and stopped her work: '' A collar… Why are you wearing a metal one? ''

Lyna stared elsewhere: '' Long story short: I am not very…accommodating.''

The aged woman studied it with a knowing eye: '' Your yautja sure has taste…and money.''

She began to hum and continued her work until she threw the dirty cloth in the bucket.

'' Time for a little health check. ''

The girl grunted but nodded nonetheless.

Her hair, teeth, ears and throat were quickly looked upon. She palpated her here and there and checked her skin and nails.

''Good, good; you look perfectly healthy, but there are a few questions I have to ask. ''

'' Have you ever suffered of any disease? ''

'' No.''

'' Are you vaccinated? ''

'' For a lot of stuff, anyway.''

'' Are you untouched? ''

Lyna scowled at the question: '' No… and that's a pretty personal question.''

The granny shrugged: '' I must ask. ''

'' Are you a healer or something? ''

'' I was a nurse back on Earth… And you need stitching, my dear.'' She pointed as she took her bucket and headed toward the door.

It wasn't long before Rose came back with clean clothes and first aid kit…and a key.

'' I will remove your shackles, but don't do anything stupid, okay?'' she warned her.

Lyna rolled her eyes and nodded. The old lady unchained her and the girl moved around the room, stretching herself.

'' Tut, tut! Come here before you further hurt yourself.''

The young woman obeyed and sat on the small bed where Rose was pointing.

She disinfected her wounds and stitched the gash that was too deep to heal correctly by itself. The granny then offered her clothes; underwear and simple yautjan attires… a light blue loincloth and a beige top.

'' You are to stay here; someone will come to fetch you. Daro wishes to speak with you. ''

Lyna cocked her head: '' Daro? ''

'' Our leader. The tiger looking yautja.'' She explained while getting outside.

The black haired girl sat there for a moment and finally let herself fall on her back, tired. She hadn't really slept since she arrived here…nor eaten. The fighting partner had been too busy trying to break her restrains and shouting obscenities to her captors.

Which did not help much.

She was awoken by a rough hand shaking her shoulder; startled, she jumped to her feet and realized they had chained her again. Lyna glared at the yautja.

'' **Follow me, Female**. '' he ordered, lightly yanking on the chain.

The rebel frowned, but did as she was told and walked behind him. They traveled in the hallways for a good 10 minutes; glancing around, she noticed that the ship looked like what she was used to.

The pair finally arrived and the male holding accompanying her knocked on the door they were facing and opened it with a magnetic card. The young woman was shoved inside and the warrior left her there. She immediately knew she was in someone's office; Daro was sitting at a huge desk in front of her. There were decorations here and there, skulls, teeth, claws…and a library was covering an entire wall.

Her eyes finally landed on the Leader; he was already watching her and so she glared at him.

'' **You cleaned up nicely, Captain. Have** **a** **seat**.''

She grumbled, but sat in the large chair in front of his working desk. He simply observed her and remained silent so she spoke:

'' **Let me go; I have nothing to do here**.''

'' **I am almost three centuries old and for most of these years I have been looking for a yautja who could oppose himself to the Empire, who could make others rise against it … And I find this person in the form of a little human female. It's a pity, but I'm glad to have you here Captain; I respect you**.'' He said, dismissing her request.

'' **The feeling is not mutual; let. Me. Go**.'' She growled.

He shook his head: '' **Your time on Earth is over Owen; you will stay with us. You are young and healthy; you are a warrior. If I had not a mate right now, I would have taken you as my female. At least, it assures one of my sons will have a proper mate. I hope my grandchildren will have your blue eyes**.''

Lyna stared at him with a look of horror on her face before rising to her feet and banging her chained fists on the desk: '' **I WILL BE NO ONE'S MATE YOU SICK BASTARD!** '' She roared.

And then she could not stop herself nor the flow of insults that escaped her mouth. The guard who had brought her here quickly entered to subdue her. The male had his forearm around her throat and was tightly holding her chain in his other hand.

Daro slowly walked to her and sighed when she tried to bite his hand when he raised it to caress her face: '' **It seems another day or two without food in your cell is required to calm yourself. Bring her**.''

Xxxxxx

After another day and a half alone and without any kind food, she wasn't feeling so great. Her moral was slowly going down.

There was a small bathroom so she could relieve herself and drink and they had removed her shackles; it was her only consolation.

The girl laid on her side, facing the door, on the bed covered by simple sheets and a thin pelt of an unknown animal.

Lyna was half asleep when someone gently caressed the hair out of her face. She jumped when she heard a sad trill: '' **You are bruised and scratched…** ''

Abruptly, she sat straight: '' **Thomas? What are you doing here!?** ''

He took his hand back: '' **I learnt you were aboard…And I heard you mouthed off the Boss…**''

'' he's out of his mind! You must get me out of here, Thomas! I can't stay!'' she said in English, knowing he understood.

The young male looked away: '' …Why? ''

The girl stared at him with wide eyes: '' Why? WHY!? Look at me Thomas: my place isn't here! I have businesses to do on Earth.''

He shook his head, sending his dreadlocks from left to right: '' You did what you had to do; Humans no longer fight with the Empire and they are in a cease fire. You told me yourself that it was going well. Plus, your uncle is there.''

She raised a brow, incredulous: '' Let me reword this: I don't want to stay here! I want out!''

The tabby yautja shifted on his haunches and repeated: ''…why? ''

She grabbed one of his hair locks and pulled: '' Are you being dumb on purpose?! I won't become a breeder for criminals and live a life of servitude!''

'' It won't be like that… you will be well treated and you won't have to wear a collar or anything… you will be free among us...once we're home.'' He said in a strained voice as she kept her tight grip on his dread.

'' Well treated? I haven't eaten anything in almost three days! I was chained, I am being held in a cell—'' She began.

Thomas placed a huge hand over her mouth to shut her up: '' You drew this on yourself by being difficult and disrespectful.''

The girl scowled and shoved him away: '' If you think I would be accepting and thankful for this kidnapping! ''

He rubbed his abused dreadlock and look at her with sad eyes: '' You would not even consider living with us? You _do_ know we're not all criminals and some of us were just unlucky… ''

She hid her face in her hands and let them slide along her cheeks in an exasperate manner: '' I had plans! Life plans and this, kind of ruins them! For Paya's sake: he wants me to be mated to one of his sons! Help me to get out of here Thomas, I beg of you!''

The young male seemed saddened by her words and shook his head: '' I came to fetch you; Daro wants to have dinner with you.''

She rolled her eyes, but her stomach growled, reminding her of its empty state.

'' You should come; at least to eat something…'' Pointed out Thomas.

Sighing, the rebel agreed and rose to follow him outside. They walked side by side and her companion kept glancing at her.

'' You look more nervous than I am.'' Lyna told him.

'' Just… Don't put yourself in trouble again.'' He mumbled as they stopped in front of a larger door. Probably a common room or something like that.

Thomas pushed it open and they entered; it was effectively a large room, but there was only one long table in the center. It was filled with food and drinks, making her mouth water. Daro was already sitting there, accompanied by three other yautjas and a human girl.

'' **Welcome, Captain; I guess you're famished**. '' He said.

She nodded curtly and sat in the chair Thomas pulled for her. The girl was surprised when the Youngblood took a seat beside hers. Lyna frowned and noticed for the first time how much he looked like Daro… the only differences were their hair and the leader's coloring was a bit darker.

The young woman glanced at the other yautjas; they too were similar. Everyone was watching her, curious.

'' **I'll present you some of my sons, Owen.** '' He pointed at a dark, yellow yautja with orange stripes: '' **this is Arak'tu**,'' then at the red one: '' **Daali.**''

He presented the last ones, a dark burgundy yautja, obviously the oldest here among his sons and the white, blond girl with pale grey eyes: '' .**..And finally, this is Ural and his mate Jezebel.**''

''…**you already know Thomas. My youngest at this table**.''

Lyna shot him an accusing look, hurt. The youngblood avoided her stare and glanced away.

'' **My sons, this is Captain Lyna Owen, one of the human rebels.** ''

They nodded to her and Daro began to serve himself, silently telling everyone they could start their meal as well. Thomas tried to put something in her plate and she abruptly planted her knife one centimeter from his hand in warning. She would not forgive him before some time.

Daali was quietly laughing at the scene and Daro chuckled: '**' I told you boys; she has a temper**.''

Lyna glared and growled: '' **It should not matter to them because I am no concern of theirs!** ''

'' **Perfectly fine with this! I share her opinion**.'' Daali said quickly.

His father turned to him: '' **You are of age to mate Daali and you will. If it's not with her it'll be someone else**. ''

'' **I don't want a mate**.'' He groaned

Arak'tu cut in: '' **I'll take her; a fiery female is desirable. My pups will be strong**.''

Thomas' mane flared and he glared at his brother who was grinning at him.

Lyna snarled at him and shouted: '' **I will mate none of you!** ''

She went to leave the table, but Thomas trapped her right wrist to it, shaking his head in warning. The black haired girl remained on her chair and caught the pitying look Jezebel was giving her.

'' **Calm yourself female; you have nothing to worry about. It is your pride talking for you. Among us, you will live a peaceful life in tranquility. Free.**''

'' **I****_ was_**** free**!''

He slowly sipped his cup: '' **The collar around your neck is telling me otherwise**.''

Her eyes widened; that old goat of a servant had talked! His sons were surprised and Thomas was looking at her, astonished.

'' **It has been there for some time… But I was free nonetheless!** '' she objected, fidgeting with her bandana.

Daro leaned on his elbows: '' **It is evident you were not raised on Earth, dear Captain. You eat following Yautjan etiquette and custom. The way you held yourself and you speak tell me much. You belonged to a wealthy family.**''

Lyna remained silent and kept her eyes down.

'' **you were a house pet?**'' Daali asked with curiosity.

'' **None of your damned business**.'' She grumbled unhappily, picking a piece of meat in her plate.

The rest of the meal was relatively quiet, save for the males talking between themselves. Thomas was shooting her questioning looks every now and then, but she refused to even glance at him. Lyna could tell he was dying to ask her about her previous life.

Once everyone was done, their leader shooed them all away except for her and Thomas.

'' **I hope you enjoyed the supper, Captain. From now on, you will stay with Thomas. You may go**.''

She let the youngblood lead the way to his quarters. It was apparently supposed to be _shared_ quarters; it was spacious and there was more than one room. Without a word, he showed her his place: there was one bathroom, a parlour, his bedroom and he had turned the two other bedrooms into something else.

One served as his armory and trophy place and the other one was used as a storeroom for his remaining stuff.

Something caught her eyes on the table and the girl walked there; it was full of newspaper on it and propaganda… of her.

She raised a picture of herself and looked at him questioningly. Thomas rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed:

''**I wanted to… do research on you before approaching you**.''

She snorted and walked around: '' when were you going to tell me you were his _son_? ''

'' Please…don't be angry. I was afraid you'd judge me.'' He whispered.

Lyna rolled her eyes and became serious again: '' Thomas; you must get me out of here! This is ridiculous.''

They were facing each other silently now, her still waiting for his answer.

'' I want to go home.'' She pleaded again.

'' Home… on Earth or Yautja Prime? '' He said on an accusing tone.

The girl sighed: '' One or the other, but not here.''

The male shook his head and walked to the door and halted there: '' I must talk to my Sire, I will come back soon.'' he informed her, completely ignoring her demand and left.

The young woman went after him and raged when she noticed the door was locked.

Xxxxxx

….

'' **Why did you let Arak'tu and Daali into this? We agreed that Lyna is mine!** '' He complained to his father who was holding one of his pups in his laps, gently caressing his back.

'' **Both your brothers are of mating age too even if Daali doesn't whish for a mate. Personally, I don't think the Captain is a good choice for your first mate. You should try a meeker female, one who will obey you. Owen is willful, ill-tempered, hard headed and she knows how to fight. It will be a difficult female to tame**. '' Daro explained calmly, from where he sat on the sofa in his quarters.

'' **I know Daali has no interest in her, but Arak'tu does! I don't believe she's a good choice for him; you told me yourself. She's got a temper and Arak'tu will simply hurt her until she bends to his will… I don't want to see her hurt…**'' He said sadly.

His sire casted a kind look upon him: '' **you're heart is too soft, son… Just like your mother… I will not prevent Arak'tu nor you from courting Owen. She's already staying with you in your quarters; it should satisfy you enough.**''

He was about to respond when a child arrived running toward him and hugged his leg: '' **Brother! Why did you stay away for so long? I was missing you and Aldir and Nathan refuse to play with me!** ''

Thomas picked him up in his arms: '' **I'm sorry, Doran… I had things to do**. ''

The five years old kid pouted and trilled lightly: '' **Are you arguing again with father?** ''

'' **We were not arguing, child. And lower your voice; your little brother is almost asleep**. '' Daro reprimanded him.

'' **Listen Father; I know Lyna better, she knows me too. I think it would be best.**''

Doran's head perked up: '' **Ho! You're talking about the warrior lady you want to mate since you've seen her? The one on the pictures in your room?** '' he said innocently.

Thomas coughed, embarrassed and dared peek at his Sire who was giving him an amused look.

'' **Yeah…that one**…'' He mumbled.


	45. Chapter 45

**_I don't own anything! Predators and AVP are not mine! _**

'' You locked me in here! '' she hissed, all the while glaring at Thomas.

He winced at her tone: '' It's my father's orders… If you're out of my apartments, you must be accompanied.''

Lyna looked away and began pacing and grumbling. She did not like to be caged and controlled. The young woman had experienced it and refused to have a repeat of it!

Suddenly, the girl stopped and stared at him: '' Did you know your Sire planned to have me mated to one of you? ''

He balanced himself on his feet: '' Well… Arak'tu came back from the battle with Father and he told me they caught you…and Daro announced us that you were for one of us… since he already had a mate…''

'' So you knew. '' She growled accusingly and started to pace again, more wildly than before.

Her attitude was making him nervous now; it was like being near a great feline or something. He felt bad as well… the young male did not like to have her trapped and distressed.

As Thomas observed her, he remembered the collar she was hiding under the bandana at her neck and became curious again.

'' So… you were truly raised on Yautja Prime? ''

He watched her as she let herself fall on her back on the pelt covering the floor in the living room.

'' Yeah…'' She sighed as she pulled absently at the hairs from the fur.

Thomas sat cross-legged beside her: '' Tell me more. ''

Lyna groaned: '' What do you want to know? ''

He shrugged: '' I don't know…what were you? Who did you belong to? That kind of stuff…''

'' I belonged to a rich family, half noble. They were good to me; I was never beaten or mistreated. My master was the Elite Arbitrator you saw with me on the newspaper. That's why we were together; we knew each other. I was a pet first, then a hunting partner… When I was 18, my master decided to take me as his mate since his little brother, whom was my partner, left for the Academy to become a healer. I did not love him like that; I wanted to stay with Ari'dan and he too did not want to be parted from me…but the Arbitrator was the master you know. Sometime later, I found my biological mother; she was a servant and her master was brutal with her… One day, my mate was away from home and she appeared at my door, beaten and panting, pleading with me to help her. So I brought her on Earth. When my mate found out, he was furious...He put a reward of 30 000$ for whoever brought me back to him. I stayed on Earth with my uncle for three months and then some Arbitrators found me. That's when the Elite put a metallic collar around my neck, so I could no circulate freely. He didn't trust me anymore.'' She resumed quickly to the youngblood who was listening to her, captivated.

Lyna continued: '' we were often arguing… he wanted pups, but I wasn't ready at the time, I was only 19. He didn't listen and I went through the first stage… I was a wreck after that. It makes you so sick and weak… It scared him to see me in this state and decided to wait before having a child. That's when my uncle sent two of his rebels to get me out. With them and the help of another pet, I escaped. I had had enough. It wasn't the first time I was disappointed with my mate. All the slaves and servants on the ship just made me want to…I don't know. To do something and then you know the rest: I became a rebel and I fought until I was named Captain Etc…'' she waved off.

He trilled sadly: '' You were mated…to an Arbitrator and you hadn't choose him…'' he said, still stuck on the fact that she had been mated.

The girl rolled on her belly and laid her chin on her arms: ''… almost 4 years of freedom and now… here I am again.'' She mumbled unhappily, ignoring his comment.

The male looked at her, noticing how her blue eyes were now dreary.

He trilled lightly: '' **Please…don't be sad…** ''

She turned away from him: '' **Leave me be: you won't even help me to escape… And don't tell me to 'not be sad'! My freedom have been taken from me! I'm caged again!**''

'' **I told you…it's temporary; once we're home, you'll be as free as you were here on Earth**. ''

''**…****And when will that be? Eh? When will we reach that unknown planet?**'' she questioned.

'**' ****two months and a half- three months; it depends.**''

The girl jumped on her feet: '' **What!? I'll be stuck in a room for three whole, freaking months!?** '' she exclaimed.

'' **no- no, of course not! I'm sure my Sire will let you exercise in the kerhite, we can walk around and other things. You could even try to reassure the females we took…but I doubt father will let you talk to them…he thinks you could make them rise against us…**''

She rubbed her brows anxiously: '' **Thomas…please understand; my uncle is on Earth, my mother, Ari'dan and my friends. I was going to be assisting a council member on Yautja Prime, where I also have friends… I don't want to go on your planet. I don't want this life; I am a warrior and a hunter.**''

'' **Father kept your armor and weapons…he said the same thing: that you were a warrior and a hunter. That you would always be. You will hunt again if you wish…with me. We have a few ships back at home…we could go where it pleases you. However, I'm not letting you go to war again**. ''

The young woman frowned and snarled: '' **_you_**** will not ****_let _****me!? ****Oh no, no, no, no! ****Don't tell me you were also… postulating to have me as your mate!? **''

Thomas looked away with a sullen look and huffed: '' **Would you rather have one of my brothers? Daali doesn't want a mate, but Arak'tu wants you too. He will beat you until you bow to him; ****_I _****will never hurt you. I- I like you…**''

She gaped at him and shook her head: ''**…okay…everybody is out of their damned mind here!** '' she said raising her arms in the air and looking down.

Lyna could not control herself anymore and went to the couch and began to punch the pillows with all her strength and rage.

Thomas was staring at her, unsure of what to do: at least, she hadn't attack him.

'' **I- I think I will fetch Jezebel…maybe discussing with another female will…help**.'' He muttered as he slowly headed toward the door.

Xxxxxx

*New York City, Dena'ee*

'' **Al'tan we need to get her back! I can't just let her fend for herself between their hands**! '' He pleaded.

The Elder looked at him with a sad air: '' **There is not much I can do… The Empire will not just throw his warriors back there after this defeat… and certainly not to bring back Owen. They will evaluate the situation and wait for other warriors before attacking again; you know it. If the decision belonged to me, I would send all our men to get Lyna back, you know that too**.'' He explained softly.

The Arbitrator shook his head: '' **They will-they will…''** He trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

The grey yautja stared at him with pained eyes.

An incoming call broke the silence and the Council member turned and answered, letting a Youngblood appear on the screen facing him.

'' **Yes? **'' he said, annoyed.

'' **Elder, Christopher Owen is on the line; the human wants to speak to you**.'' He announced.

Al'tan glanced at Dena'ee who was now frowning.

'' **Put him on**.''

They waited and the rebel's face appeared on the screen. Dena'ee winced internally.

'' My salutations Mr. Owen. ''

'' You can keep your salutations: I wanted to speak with the idiot standing behind you. They told me he was with you.'' He growled pointing at the black Yautja.

The Elite bent toward Al'tan: '' **What did he say?** ''

'' **He… wishes to talk to you**.''

'' Go ahead, Owen.'' The old yautja indicated him.

They could see Christopher take a deep breath: '' Well first… WHERE. IS. MY. NIECE!?'' He roared.

Dena'ee didn't need to speak English to understand that sentence. He looked down under the raging eyes of Lyna's uncle. Before letting his niece go, he had demanded an exact date of when she was leaving and coming back. The girl was supposed to report to him yesterday.

'' **Explain to him please, Al'tan**.'' He whispered.

The council member did and he could see Owen's face passing from a light pink to a deep, red color.

Then followed a stream of what he assumed was insults and curses.

'' **This human male has a… very strong opinion of you Elite**…'' Muttered the Elder.

'' **He never liked me anyway.**'' He grumbled.

Xxxxxx

Lyna was still punching the furniture when she heard that pale girl enter.

'' Are you-are you alright? Thomas told me you were…beating the shit out of his sofa…'' She said nervously.

The young woman turned to her with a furious glare: '' And you? Are you alright? Have you ever been outside or seen the sun? ''

Her mouth opened in surprised and she scowled: '' My parents are Swedish! Okay?! '' she said in a high, childish voice.

Right…Leonard told her about this: Humans were different on Earth depending from where they came and their environment.

Lyna's shoulders slumped and she sighed: '' Jezebel right? I'm sorry… I shouldn't have been rude; I'm just a bit…stressed out?''

The other girl nodded, making her white blond hair falling in front of her eyes. The rebel took the time to take her in; she was a pretty girl. She was almost as tall as her, but not nearly as heavy. She was all limbs and she had a really narrow waist. Jezebel reminded her of a doe; her legs and arms were thin and long and she seemed fragile. Her voice was high, but really soft. Lyna could easily tell the blond girl was a gentle soul: she wouldn't hurt a fly…probably couldn't either.

Her grey eyes were frank and she had an almost scary skin tone since it was so pale.

Jezebel nodded: '' it's okay…I understand. I've been through this too. You're lucky Thomas fancies you: he is really sweet. Not like his stupid brothers.'' She mumbled the last sentence.

Lyna raised a brow: '' One of those…'stupid brothers' is he not your mate?''

The blond girl appeared embarrassed and rubbed the back of her neck:

'' Yeah… Ural is my mate…well I'm his… And I was talking about Daali, Arak'tu and others; they're always picking on me. Ural is always so serious and stern…''

They watched each other quietly for some time and she spoke again.

'' You know, you really made Thomas flip out when you decided to attack his couch…''

'' Yeah, but I'm flipping out myself and it was his couch or him.'' She grunted.

The doe-like girl shifted from foot to foot: '' Is there…something I can do? Something you would like to know? ''

'' How do I get out of here? ''

'' I-I don't know… There are guards and warriors everywhere anyway…you could not get out… ''

Lyna rose to her feet and stood straight: '' I am Captain Owen! This won't stop me! '' She exclaimed.

Jezebel frowned and looked at her closely: '' Oh my god…I-I remember you! You're the girl on the videos! You were not…captain at the time or whatever.''

Suddenly, she was in her face, gripping her shoulders: '' please…you must not try anything like that… you will be punished…''

Owen gently pushed her away: '' Well, I can't stay here nor do I want to. How long have you been here? '' she asked.

Jezebel shrugged: '' Around three years…''

'' Have you ever tried to get out? ''

She shook her head: '' They scared me too much…they still do.''

Three years…Lyna frowned: '' You're not knocked up yet? ''

The blond girl went red: '' I- We never—I'll be 17 in a week…. Daro follows the 16 years old rule about the mates…''

'' You were caught when you were what…13? 14? ''

'' Ural…Ural got me when I was about turn 14...''

'' He's had you for three years and haven't touch you? '' She said flatly, not really believing her.

Jezebel was almost violet now: '' no he did not…we- we kind of made a deal…''

Lyna cocked her head: '' A…deal? ''

The blond nodded: '' Yeah… I was with them for a few years, staying around Ural… When I turned 16 last year, he wanted me of course, but I – I could not. I was afraid… I'm not attracted to Yautjas at all… And the farther I went with a guy is a kiss when I was twelve… ''

''What did he do? ''

'' Well…I probably looked so pathetic and Ural is not cruel; he said he was ready to wait another year… but this time, he would take me.'' She explained.

'' That's…in a week, right.'' Lyna said, uneasily.

'' I know.'' Jezebel murmured quietly.

Seeing her desperate look, Lyna tried to change the topic.

'' So…You told me your parents were from Sweden? ''

Her head perked up: '' Yes! And I got their look! But I'm not Swedish… They moved to Canada before I was born. I am Canadian, from Newfound land. My parents are both ecologists and I have a big brother… I miss them so much…''

Damn it…she was sad again.

'' so why don't you want to escape then? You don't seem too eager to mate Ural and you miss your family! '' Lyna pointed out, confused.

'' Daro… he- he does not tolerate any form of rebellious behavior. His warriors either. I heard you mouthed him off; you got in a cell without food for two days. Imagine what will be the consequences if you try to escape or do something stupid like that? I-I heard he once ordered his lieutenant to _whip_ a woman who refused to obey and tried to escape. I even know for sure he did it himself to his current mate in the beginning…You should see Camilla's back…'' Jezebel said fearfully.

'' Who's Camilla? ''

'' His mate right now. Aldir, Nathan, Doran, Kylar and Sasha's mother.'' She informed her.

'' He's got 5 freaking children now? What the hell? He already has other sons; is he trying to repopulate their planet by himself?!''

The other girl chuckled: '' They are adorable! Sasha is one of the rare females to be born; she's only 6 months old. Kylar is a toddler, Doran is five… Nathan and Aldir are respectively 9 and 11 years old.''

'' Whoa…''

'' I often do babysitting… They are kind of my nephews, right? And Thomas is watching them all the time, so you will meet them soon. ''

…Kids. Yautja kids. Lyna shuddered at the thought.

The door opened: '' **Are you okay now, Lyna?** '' Thomas asked peeking inside.

'' **Yeah, yeah. I just needed to vent**.'' She drawled on a flat tone.

Jezebel headed toward the door: '' **well I'll go now, see you later guys**.''

The human and the yautja remained alone, staring at each other. She was still feeling bitter toward him.

The male broke the silence: '**'you-you can use the bathroom if you want**…**I**-**Wait**.''

He hurried in the bathroom and she shook her head with a smile on her face; He was getting wash cloths out and fluffing a towel.

'' **When you're done just call me;** **I'll bring you sleeping clothes**…''

Xxxxxx

Jezebel peeked inside her-_their_ quarters and was relieved to see there was no one. She went to a table in a corner of the room and grabbed her pencil and notebook. The girl walked to the couch in the parlour and flopped on it before beginning to doodle on the almost completely blackened pages.

She liked to draw: it relaxed her and she was talented. She used to draw a lot back on Earth…Her bedroom walls were full of what she deemed her best drawings.

Now she was cautious about the number of pages she was using and how many times she was sharpening her pencil. They did not come to Earth often and she did not dare ask Ural for more paper or another pencil… Sure, they had a bit of paper and weird kind of pens, but the Yautjas mostly worked with electronic pads. She did not like the feel of their thick paper anyway.

A caress on her nape startled her, making her drop her notebook to the ground with a shriek.

Ural was there, staring at her with curious eyes: '' **You're nervous lately**…''

She placed a hand on her chest to calm her breathing: '' **You surprised me**.'' She said picking her drawing book from the floor.

Jezebel rose and went to put away her things, but the yautja grabbed her hand, stopping her.

'' **You've been distant and silent for the last month, Bel. Is it because we're on Earth or…**''

The teenager was red faced and staring at the floor. The burgundy male looked down at her: '' **Ah…I see. What a timid creature you are**; **last year position still stands, it would seem**. ''

Jezebel only bowed her head more, hiding behind a curtain of blond hair. He gently nicked her under the chin: '' **go bath; we will talk after**.''

Ural released her and the girl quickly trotted to their bedroom, took some clothes and went into the bathroom.

The young girl took her time and washed herself unhurriedly. When she got out, Ural was already in bed waiting for her. She slowly walked to the dresser and folded her clothes before dragging herself to the bed. The teenager buried herself under the furs and pillows, safely on _her_ side of the bed. It wasn't long before a huge arm hauled her into an equally huge chest. Jezebel merely grumbled, used to this kind of attentions from him.

'' **My pretty… I don't understand you**.'' He began.

'' **I'm a very simple person…**'' she pointed out softly.

'' **I have been reading books and documents on your specie since nine months now. It was very instructive, but most of the times you don't act like the references in my books…..**''

She rolled her eyes: books…she was the _real_ thing!

''**…****It says you are now a teenager: an old teenager. Almost a grown female. It's true; a year ago you didn't have breast nor hips and now**-''

The girl turned red and slapped the arm around her waist: '' **I'm not having this talk with you!** ''

''**The book also said you would say something like that and refuse to speak of these things with me. But I am not indisposed by the subject. As I was saying, I don't understand you. All the documents are saying that during that period of your life, your level of hormones in your body is really elevated. Which make your body change fast as I mentioned earlier, but it is supposed to give you urges. It was written everywhere that you should become more aware of your own body, but also more interested by the males around you. That you would become sexually curious However, my point is, that you're not.**'' He explained.

Jezebel's face was so hot she was almost choking.

She hid her face in her hands: '' **Please, Ural**…'' she whined.

He purred and tucked her head under his chin: '' **I am simply trying to comprehend you. Explain to me why you are so reluctant. You've been here for over three years; I have never harmed you or mistreated you…no one did, in fact.** ''

'' **I- it's not my world… I miss my family and my home… I liked to go to school and I wanted to go to university; now I will never experience it. I'm human…and you're not.** '' She mumbled sadly.

The male caressed her arm from shoulder to wrist: '' **You still miss your human parents… and your home world. I understand: you were young when I brought you here. But it's been a few years now, Jezebel. You told me yourself that our planet was not so bad. You like my Sire's pups... And we'll have a family of our own; you will find joy in our children. I know I'm not a human male; but there is nothing I can do about that. We're not so different anyway.**''

He would not let her go, ever. When the teenager remained silent, Ural tighten his hold on her: '' **You will see, in a week you will be truly mine and once we have pups, you will be too busy to think about Earth**. ''


	46. Chapter 46

*5 days later*

She pushed Thomas' fist down as he punched toward her, hooked her foot at his ankle and just as he was falling forward, she hit his lower back with the side of her hand.

Lyna kept going, running toward Arak'tu who appeared to be more ready than his brother. Today, they were sparring without any weapon; simple hand to hand combat. The young woman felt light and fast without her armor; they could barely land any hit on her. She avoided the male's arm and hit several times his floating ribs. He grunted in pain, but retaliated with a powerful kick to her core. Lyna blocked with her forearms, but the strength in the hit sent her flying backward. She rolled to gain her footing back and slid for a few meters, crouched low on hands and feet.

Daro observed them, accompanied by Jezebel. He placed a gentle hand on her lower back and pointed at Lyna: '' **Look how she immediately tried to regain balance and kept facing Arak'tu. This is those little details that can make someone win or not. She's smaller than them, but she's still has the upper hand. Thomas went to the floor and Arak'tu is in pain even if he does not show it.**''

The black haired girl was in a fighting stance again, her hands up and waiting for the males.

Jezebel looked up to him: '' **Why are you saying this to me…?** ''

'' **You lack confidence, Jezebel. You're always so skittish and shy; you doubt yourself. It's not because you're smaller or weaker that you cannot defend yourself or be a good fighter**.''

The pale teenager glanced down: '' **I'm not like Lyna… I don't like to fight. I don't like violence; my parents always told me it was not the solution. I prefer peace and tranquility. Anyway, look at me: I have no muscles!** '' She exclaimed showing her thin arms.

He patted her back: '' **I know you're a pacific being**.''

The Captain punched Arak'tu's inner tight and kicked the back of his knee, sending him down.

She turned toward Thomas who gulped audibly. It wasn't long before the male was down with her legs around his neck, choking him. He finally tapped down, desperate for air.

'' **You are skilled Captain; let see how you will do against someone more experienced**.''

Xxxxxx

She panted hard, but Daro was just as out of breath as her. They had been at it for at least half an hour and she was exhausted, barely standing and covered in bruises.

He was good fighter.

Multiple times their looks had crossed, baring their souls to each other…She did not like what she saw in his. Nothing would stop him from his quest. He would never let the women go or her. The pair was facing the other, staring and breathing heavily, unsure if it should go on. The Leader decided for them both and nodded to her before departing.

Xxxxxx

'' **You look displeased Father**.'' Thomas pointed out as he played with Kylar, Daro's toddler, in the leisure room of his quarters.

'' **I am not displeased; I am worried**. ''

''…**About?**''

'' **Owen is dangerous.** '' he said gravely.

'' **I see the little spar you had with her troubled you. Lyna is not dangerous… She's been with me for almost a week and the only problem I got was that she made me sleep on my couch and has stolen my bed.**''

The older male turned to him fully: '' **It's not her skills that worry me; it's what I saw in her eyes. She won't calmly go along with us, I can assure it to you. Watch her closely. The sooner we're off this planet the better.** ''

Thomas looked away sadly: '' **You should give her a chance**-''

'' –**You do not give ****_a chance_**** to a predator about to bring you down.** '' he cut him in a hard voice.

The younger male let the child in his lap pull at his mandibles, careful to not scratch him with the sharp ends. He remained silent, upset by his Sire's words.

'' **Don't look so grim son… I'm simply warning you. You must be careful with her. She's not a house pet to play with or to entertain yourself. She's a trained hunting partner…You told me her master had been an Arbitrator. I could easily see it while I fought with her. ** ''

'' **I – I understand**.'' He murmured.

Xxxxxx

'' No.''

''**Please…**''

''**No**.'' She repeated on a flat tone from where she was reading on his bed.

He threw his arms in the air: '' **The sofa is not comfortable nor made for someone my size to sleep in! And it's MY bed!** '' he complained.

'' **not my problem**.''

The male grumbled a bit and kept arguing: '' Why are you so insufferable? I have always been kind to you! And you, you beat the shit out of me and you're rude all the time! ''

She rose to her hands and knees and hissed at him, showing her teeth:

'' You imprisoned me! You won't help me; I thought you were different! Now I'm stuck here! ''

Lyna was tired of these idle days spent reading or doing katas in the kerhite: it wasn't a life! She would not suffer this for almost three months. The truth was, that reality was downing on her slowly. The young woman was realizing she was truly trapped here. The black haired girl did not want to be with them, to be some yautja's mate again nor to follow them on their secret planet. She also knew Dena'ee could not do much for her since not a single Yautjan Warrior would want to help him to get her out of trouble. The Empire was probably glad she had been caught. Only him, Al'tan and Ari'dan would want to get her back. Her uncle was most likely throwing a fit right now, but could not do much either.

For the first time, she heard Thomas growl: '' _I_ did not imprison you! You've gotten captured by yourself trying to defend that stupid Arbitrator! And no I won't help you; I _want_ to keep you here! You'll be better off with us than on Earth! ''

Lyna went to reply, but he cut her off: ''—And don't lie to me! I know if you'd refuse the Elder's offer, you would go do your idiotic war somewhere else! And you'd die! I saw your skeleton, your vital organs and all your tissues: You're a freaking wreck! By keeping you here, I am protecting you from yourself! That's it. You'll thank me later, foolish female! ''

The girl stared at him with wide eyes and looked away with a frown; it reminded of one of Ari's speeches…

They glared at each other for some time, both of them refusing to surrender. However, Thomas sighed and shook his head: '' **You're so stubborn… **''

She let out a breath and relaxed back into the pillows with her book: '' …or so I've been told.''

The young male was still looking at her with incertitude: '' You-you aren't planning something, right? No great evasion plan or…anything?''

Lyna did not even took her eyes off her page: '' Do I look like I'm scheming a great evasion plan? I have been confined in your quarters for…an eternity.'' She said uninterested.

She heard him release a breath of relief: '' I-I'm glad then… And it's been a week not _an eternity_. '' he pointed out, grumbling the last part.

Xxxxxx

Lyna crouched low, surrounded by a circle of women.

Thomas was naïve…and way too sweet. Stealing his magnetic card while he was sleeping was easy enough; getting to the captives at night, unseen, through the ship had been harder. It was her third visit now. The group had been so relieved to see her there, some of them even cried at the sight of her.

237 women and teenagers were counting on her and they were currently plotting. They were slowly building a potential plan to escape this place, but Lyna knew time was against them. She felt this ship would leave Earth soon enough.

No matter how much they discussed, it seemed there was always a problem or a detail that were making any beginning of a plan impossible. It appears that failure was awaiting them at every turn. Worse, there was always a young one asking why Lyna could not simply kill the guards, all the warriors or just take the ship.

All by herself? Nope. She was only one person and this lot were certainly not fighters…

This fact was also complicating things: she had always worked with soldiers and rebels, formed men… She had an army to work with, not a…flock of scared women!

At least, they were many… their number was important enough to intimidate, if something would go wrong.

The girl sighed and rubbed her brows: '' We absolutely need to do this in subtle way… the minute we're discovered, we are done. ''

But how, by Cetanu, do you _subtly_ move 237 women through a guarded yautjan ship!? She tried hard to remember the warriors watching routine, but it wasn't 100% safe… Every yautjan ship had an emergency locking mechanism, which could be triggered in the command room. That's what would happen as soon as they were seen running freely in the hallways. All extern doors would be closed and unable to open for at least twenty four hours… It was the fastest way to prevent them from leaving.

Lyna realized that it was impossible for her to save them all… And she told them, creating a wave of panic.

'' We can't stay here! '' '' I have a child waiting for me! '' '' I don't want to marry an alien! '' '' Why!?''

Lyna rose her arms in the air, trying to calm the group: '' I can't get everyone out! We are over 200; we are bound to be discovered at some point! Only a part of us we'll escape this place…you have to accept it. But if half of us can get away, it'll be better than nothing! ''

A loud, calming voice resounded: '' I agree with Captain Owen.''

Lyna turned to see a woman in her thirties, obviously one of the oldest here.

'' Owen is simply logic and realist. We need to be clear headed before doing this. At least some of us we'll escape.'' She said in hard voice.

The young woman nodded to her in thanks and finally the women agreed to it.

'' We'll have to separate, but I have found only one exit…I'd need the ship plans… Well, I'll do some exploration until then. '' The girl explained thinking she had to find her armor too.

They talked some more and then Lyna left, worried her absence would be noticed by Thomas.

Xxxxxx

*Three days later*

She knew where her armor was. Check.

The plan was complete and understood by the women. Check.

She kind of knew her way through the ship now. Check.

She was able to find the material she needed to make artisanal bombs. Check.

She was not able to grab any sort of ship's map.

Their plan was bold and borderline acceptable.

She had no idea what would happen once they were out. The word of order was: 'disperse and run'.

She had no idea of where they were either.

She had no 'Plan B'.

Lyna breathed deeply and mentally repeated the sequence:

_One: wait for the night and get out of Thomas' quarters to fetch your armor._

_Two: Get the women and separate the group in three. _

_Three: travel quietly in the hallways to the exit doors. _

_Four: immobilize the guards or kill them if necessary. _

_Five: Open the door or explode it. _

_Six: Run like Hell _

_Seven: find a way to contact: Uncle, Ari or Dena'ee._

Breathe and focus.

_One: wai_-

'' **Lyna, you've been sitting in the middle of my parlour like this for the last hour and a half…Are you alright?**'' Thomas asked, interrupting her.

She groaned, not even opening her eyes: '' **I am meditating**.''

There was a silent pause.

'' **I'm bored.**'' He finally said.

'' …**and?**''

'' **We could… do something.**'' He suggested.

She let out an exaggerated sigh: '' **I am not some living entertainment, you know… even if the whole lot of you seem to think so about women.**''

He growled and stepped nearer: '' **Stop ignoring me! You will cease this disrespectful comportment at once and obey me!** ''

His voice had been loud, but nowhere near harsh or strict enough. She could hear the uneasiness in it.

Lyna opened her eyes and raised a brow: '' **Seriously?** **This was barely convincing at all**.'' She said on a flat tone.

Thomas' shoulders slumped: '' **Father said I should be firmer with you…What betrayed me?** '' He questioned on a resolved tone.

She closed her eyes again: '' **Your voice: you lacked confidence**.''

He flopped on the couch: '' Yeah…I'm not like that… so please: can we do something? ''

'' What do you want to do?'' She grumbled.

Xxxxxx

Lyna hasten her steps, abruptly turning left, then right: time was up for them! She had been on her way to finalize everything with the captives when she had heard Daro's voice.

They were leaving in less than two days. The Leader was in a rush to leave Earth. He was afraid someone was coming after them. But how? The Empire was certainly not coming and her uncle had no clue about their position.

The rebel was walking fast toward the lower levels where the women were. In the beginning, it had not been hard to figure out their holding place. There was only two rooms able to contain them all: the storage room or the hangar.

The group had been in the large storage room among crates and boxes.

Once arrived, Lyna told them what she heard and they had no choice but to agree about their departure.

After another half hour of debating and discussing the details, the girls were ready. She was ready.

Tomorrow night, was the night. D Day as Christopher would say, even she had no idea of what it was.

Xxxxxx

*in the evening*

'' **I find you rather calm Captain…** '' pointed out Daro, his eyes never leaving his plate.

She quickly glance at him then at the empty seat beside Ural. '' **I was simply wondering where is Jezebel.**''

'' **She-my mate was not feeling well…**'' He said softly.

Suddenly, it clicked; it had been a week since their conversation… The teenager probably had been claimed by him by now.

Lyna's eyes harden as well as her voice: '' **Have you hurt her?**''

The eldest shot her an indignant look: '' **No- of course not…she's…she's just**-''

'' **Jezebel is shy and timid. It will take some time for her to adjust to her new situation**. **That's all**.'' Daro cut him, saving them from his son's struggled explanations.

The young woman was still frowning and Thomas squeezed her forearm:

'' Ural has been in love with her the second his eyes landed on her… Believe me, Jezebel is alright. '' he whispered to her on a reassuring ton.

'**'****You're concern toward someone you've just met; it is endearing, Owen**.'' His father said, condescending.

She rose her chin: '' **I protect my people. I care for them**.''

He stared right at her: '' **So do I.**''

They were having another silent confrontation and the yautja beside her pulled her out of it.

'' Stop it! You will have to get along at some point…He's my sire.''

'' Not a chance. You're Sire is a megalomaniac.'' She groaned.

He sighed, but didn't say anything more.

Xxxxxx

*that night, around 1 am.''

Her armor had been kept within one of the trophy rooms. It had been hard to put it on by herself, but she managed. Right now she stood in front of the nervous women trying to calm them even though she was just as nervous.

Lyna separated the group in three, giving one more time the instructions to the leaders she had named herself.

She crouched and planted on the metallic floor a map roughly made by herself. It was a basic plan of the ship, well not _all_ of it… simply three levels and the hallways they needed to take to reach the exits.

The women studied the map for a while and Lyna gave it to one of the woman.

The rebel looked at them with her hard, cold eyes and nodded gravely: it was time.

She raised her fist: '' Let's go! ''

Lyna opened the door with her magnetic card, well Thomas' card. The first group went out of the storage room; her group. She waited beside the door, watching the women leave as well as their surroundings. Once everyone was out, she joined her own group and focus on the hallways in front of them, reminding the flock behind her to be quiet.

Lyna abruptly stopped and put her fist up, indicating them to shut up and be ready to support her. There was a guard standing around the corner, idly walking.

Her wrists blades shot out, drawing the male's attention who began to walk toward them. Just as he passed, she jumped forth and punched up through his skull with her weapon, killing him on the spot.

'' Take anything that could be useful on him.'' She ordered to the closest girls.

They searched the body and retrieved whatever they could find.

''Hey- what's that?'' A redhead asked.

Lyna hurried to her and picked the thing from her hand: '' Careful; it's a Yautjan grenade.''

Hum…that come in handy later.

''We continue; let's not waste time.''

They traveled faster, Lyna made them use other paths to avoid warriors. They had been moving for maybe 12 or 13 minutes when she heard Daro's voice in the ship's intercom:

**'' ****Every warrior and guard at their post! The captives are escaping! **''

Crap. One of the other groups had been discovered or a Yautja had found the body… Anyway, time was up, but they weren't very far from the exit.

'' RUN! '' She shouted.

They all began to sprint, turning left and right and-

The women suddenly halted: four yautjas were standing on their way…between them and the gate.

The girls and women behind her started to cower, afraid. Some were even taking a few steps back. Lyna raged:

'' They are four! We are 79! Four yautjas stand between ourselves and our freedom! ''

Immediately, three women yelled and ran toward the males, soon followed by the rest of them.

It wasn't long that the guards were taken down. However, the door would not open, no matter which of their cards she slid on the magnetic pad.

Time to use the grenade; she told the girls to recoil and the young woman placed the bomb at the bottom of the gates. She joined them, mentally counting 6 seconds… As expected, the door burst and with the help of two others, they opened it fully.

'' Go, Go, Go! Get out! Get out of here and run! ''

Lyna turned toward the second hallway coming here; one of the other group was supposed to join her…they should have been here by now.

She sighed and started to jog in the said hallway.

Soon, Lyna faced a guard; unfortunately for her she did not have the surprise effect this time and had to fight him for a few minutes, gaining a few bruises on the way.

The Captain kept advancing and ran as fast as she could toward where the others should be.

As she heard growls and shouts, She slowed down: at least half of the other group had been captured again. Around 15 warriors were watching the forty remaining women.

Lyna roared: '' **Let them go!** ''

One of the males pointed at her: '' **Grab this female; it's Captain Owen!** ''

She snarled and ran forward: '' Run! Fight! '' She ordered to the frozen women.

She hit the first yautja and it seemed to wake them up: some began attacking, the other began to run toward the exit. She joined them, grabbing another grenade on her way and threw it to the warriors left.

Lyna was about to go on her way to check on the other group when a loud roar stopped her:

'' **OWEN!** ''

Daro.

The Leader was standing on the other side of the flames ignited by the bomb, facing her with his eyes full of rage.

They stared at each other in a silent battle, their eyes speaking for themselves.

'' **Surrender, Captain. One of your groups have been completely intercepted and my warriors are running after the others**.''

'' **Then I shall go help them!** '' she exclaimed as she began to sprint away from him.

She had known when turned back away from the exit gate that she would not escape. It didn't matter now.

The young woman butchered any that was standing on her way, ignoring the hits and cuts she received. Many girls were fighting as well around her, hitting, biting and clawing at the yautjas like wild animals. Some were even two or three on one male, trying to bring him down.

She was about to jump on another warrior when someone blocked her way.

'**'****Stop !** ''

Thomas.

He was taking her appearance in… Her, covered by green blood her wrist blades out and breathing raggedly.

She must have looked like an enraged beast.

'' Stop… '' he pleaded again.

'' Thomas, get out of my way. '' She growled.

He shook his head: '' **I won't let you kill more people**.''

'' **Move; I don't want to have to hurt you**.''

'' **How…Touching**. '' Daro drawled as he came in through another hallway.

The second her head rotated to look at him, a pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind. Lyna tried to wiggle free, but another male arrived and soon, she was disarmed and both her arms were held by the Yautjas.

She kicked and snarled to no avail.

Daro walked calmly to her and swiftly punched her in the stomach, cutting her breathing. He did not give her anytime to recover and grasped her throat, raising her chin to look at him.

'' **You are a troublesome creature. I should have kept you chained in a cell until we reached our destination. Better, I should have left this planet as soon as I had enough females…**''

She tried to talk, but he tightened his grip on her neck.

''… **Now, almost half of them escaped me…And you will pay for this; I will show you your place.**'' He threatened her in a dark voice.

Lyna saw Thomas shifting nervously on his feet, not far from her and she knew she was in trouble.

Daro turned away from her: '' **Take the remaining females to their cell; bring 10 of them to The Room. **'' He ordered.

He glanced at the males holding her: '' **Take this insubordinate female to The Room and shackled her to the pole…strip her of her upper armor**.''

Lyna gulped, not liking where this was heading at all.

'' **Father**—'' Thomas tried.

His Sire raised a hand, silencing him: '' **I don't want to hear one word**.''

Xxxxxx

Lyna was facing a long and large metallic post, her wrists chained above her head. They had removed her upper armor and only the thin straps of her top covered her back. Her chains were so short she could barely turn her head around to look behind her.

Ten women were standing in the large room, watched by three males.

The rebel had a bad feeling in her guts and tried to break free of her restrains…in vain.

The door opened and Daro walked in and spoke in a loud voice in English:

'' Today, all of you tried to escape…something that you have been warned about. You have been warned about the consequences of such actions. However, I know _who_ the responsible is,'' He pointed at her shackled form.

''… This female is the responsible. Captain Owen. _She_ will be punished…and you will watch. You will watch and tell the others what happened to this disobeying female. '' he growled.

He extended his right hand to his side: '' Bring me the whip.''

Lyna's breath caught in her throat and she perceived the audible gasps of the women present. A minute later, the leader talked again, probably in possession of his whip, now: '' **Owen, I hope you will learn from this**.''

She turned her head to face him and snarled viciously. She just had the time to hide her face in the crook of her elbow when the first strike hit her.

It hurt. It stung deeply, making her want to scream. The girl tried to be brave and swallowed back her voice, opting for a muffled groan.

The second hit came, than a third and fourth. It continued like this until the 9th lash; she felt blood beginning to run down her back.

A few women were trying to take her side, pleading with him to stop. But Daro wasn't fazed by their pleas.

Her back was on fire, hurting like hell and Lyna could not hold back anymore her cries of pain.

The door opened once more, but she did not have the energy to turn her head anymore.

'' **Stop Father; she's had enough!** ''

Thomas.

Another lash descended upon her, probably just to spite the gentler male.

'' **She's being disciplined, son. Because of her, 104 females escaped us, eleven warriors died, six are wounded and one of the gates needs to be repaired. She deserves it.** '' He snarled.

She heard Thomas growl and then his father: '' **Arak'tu, Daali**, **keep your brother from intervening.** ''

She heard some growls again, grunts and curses and she knew they were probably holding Thomas back.

The blood was now soaking her lower covering and she watched a drop hit the floor.

Involuntarily, she had count the lashes… 19.

And now 20.

She pressed her forehead to the post, trying hard not to cry or to scream out loud.

21.

22.

'' **Stop Father!** ''

23 and a loud roar of pain from her, one she could not hold back anymore.

24.

She would surely faint soon; her legs felt like jelly.

She heard a howl of pain and then she felt someone behind her: '' **It is enough! Look at her! ENOUGH**.'

Lyna weakly glanced at him: Thomas was standing there, keeping Daro from whipping her again.

''…**enough**…'' He said more softly, his ribcage rising up and down fast.

Silence filled the room and finally his father spoke: '**' Unchained her and put her in a cell for 3 days. She is to receive only water; let her suffer for a whole day then send someone to tend to her back.** ''

Another yautja approached and Thomas unlocked her shackles; she slumped against him, unable to hold herself up anymore. The young male held her gently and lifted her against him, careful to not touch her back.

The black haired woman passed out.

xxxxxx

When Lyna woke up, she was lying face down on a cot. Glancing around, she realized it was the same cell she had been in before.

'' What have you done... I told you, I told you and you did not listen.''

She tried to speak, but only a whimper escaped her.

Thomas trilled sadly and pushed the hair out of her face.

'' I- I can't stay... Father forbade it, but someone will come tomorrow for you and I will as well... Just don't move too much okay? ''

Her only reply was: '' He'll come for me.''


	47. Chapter 47

**I own nothing but my OCs, the rest belongs to AVP and Predators Movies. Rated M. Thanks to the reviewers! **

'' **I might have been a bit…rough on you, but I must confess it was truly satisfying on the moment**.'' He said on a light tone from where he stood near the entrance.

Lyna had thought it was Thomas coming to see her; ho boy, had she been wrong. She had not moved from the bed; in fact, she had not moved an inch. Her back was burning and a simple movement was making it ten times worst.

The rebel weakly snarled at him: '' Go… fuck yourself.''

Daro walked closer and knelt beside the cot, looking at the mess that was her back: '' **I would have liked to hear you scream more; you're a courageous one, I'll give you that. You are not like most human females, but unlike them, you've been raised among my race. You are strong and cunning. However**, ''

He pressed one of his fingers into the multiple shallow cuts of her back: ''…**You lack obedience and discipline. You are unruly and hard headed; disrespectful. It amuses and annoys me as well.**''

The girl let out a groan of pain and hid her face in the pillow. The Leader would not let her and gently grabbed her chin, angling her face to watch him.

'' **It is a shame I already have a mate: I would have taken you immediately. I would have enjoyed breaking you as I'm sure you would have been difficult**.** I like my females spirited. **''

'' **I would never have been yours! You're crazy!** '' She hissed.

'' **No, I'm an opportunist: together we could be very strong. Listen to me Captain… It does not please me to see you in this state now. Yes, it was pleasant to take my revenge on you and to let out some steam. What will I say to the 104 warriors that were waiting for a mate on my planet? Hum? You caused me problems, big problems**. ''

'' **I am **_**Captain Owen**_**; did you really think I would tranquilly go along with you and your bunch of criminals?** '' she said with pride.

He pushed harder on her back, making her whimper.

'' **Don't interrupt me; as I was saying, together we'd be strong. You and I are both enemy of the Empire. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, right?** ''

She glared at him with hard eyes: '' **We had a deal! One that you broke like the Badblood you are! We could have been allies, but you betrayed me and the Yautjan Empire is at peace with my people now!** ''

His eyes became cold: '' **A deal? This deal was a fucking joke! 23 females, Owen! My clan will die if I do nothing; we need females! We were 445 warriors on this ship and there are over 800 waiting at home. There is only a handful of yautja females on our planet and maybe a bit over 150 human females… Not nearly enough**.''

'' **I offered you what I could! I would never force any woman into this! I took pity on you and your people and see where it led me!? **'' she growled.

He caressed her cheek: '' **You worry too much… Those females are not to be hurt or anything, they will live calmly with us on our planet**.''

Lyna tried to rise herself on her elbows, but failed miserably: '' **There are kids among them! You are ripping them from their homes and families! You know perfectly what will happen: your so called warriors will take them and abused them!** **They don't want to be here! They are scared!** ''

'' **hush now. If I have learn something in my life, it's that humans adapt quickly: they will as well. Once they're accustomed to their mates, it'll be fine.** '' He said softly, threading his claws through her hair.

She went to speak again, but he cut her off.

'' **You will as well: Thomas is good male. He truly likes you and he's gentle, just like his bearer**. ''

She could easily hear the honest affection for his son in his voice.

'' **You love him**…''

'' **Of course: he is my son. I love all of my children…And his mother has been my favorite mate**. **Plus, he looks like me**. ''

Lyna felt curious now: Thomas never spoke about his mother.

'' **He'll probably speak about her someday: he loved her deeply. **'' he told her, seeing her interested expression.

'' **Owen… you have a gift; you talk to your people and they listen. You're a fighter and a leader: like me. Imagine what we could accomplish together. I know there are other nations on Earth fighting against the Yautjan Empire. You could convince humans to fight for me, convince females to come. We could even conquer other planets…colonies.** ''

Damn… he was truly crazy if he thought she would help him and he apparently had an agenda. The girl watched the tabby yautja silently, then shook her head.

He growled in return: '**'It doesn't matter: this ship is leaving in less than one hour and you're leaving with it**.''

Xxxxxx

Jezebel turned her head to the side and supressed a whimper as Ural thrusted faster above her. She could barely move, squeezed as she was under his great weight and he was holding one of her wrists and her hips firmly to the mattress.

Two days ago he had taken her for the first time and she officially did not like sex.

Well, sex with a yautja, at least.

It was a messy business and it hurt. She could hardly breathe under him and she always ended up with bruises…

Worse, she felt disappointment with herself. Once or twice, her parents had sit with her at the kitchen table; they had given her _the talk_. Her mother told her the first time had to be with someone she loved, someone she had chosen. Her dad, him, said it was important that she feels ready.

None of these criteria could be applied…

'' _**please Ural…**__ '' She murmured softly as they stood in their bedroom._

_He shook his great head: '' __**I would not be moved by your tears this time. I will not hurt you Jezebel and you know it**__.''_

_The blond girl simply bowed her head and looked away. There was no point in fighting him… She did at the very beginning, when she was thirteen; she hit him and tried to be brave. The girl had almost broken her tiny fists on him… She was more hurt than him every time. _

_A single tear escaped her eye when he first pushed inside her, she breathed shakily as he groaned loudly in pleasure. _

_For her, it seemed like an eternity before he finally finish. Many times, the male had asked her to look at him, which she could not do. _

_With one final, deep thrust, Ural roared and barely kept himself from falling on her. After a minute or two, he rolled off of her and the pale teenager slowly sat up, wincing in the process._

_There was less blood than she thought there'd be. However, she already felt soreness installing itself in her lower region and hips… Her tights were slightly shaking and by the feel of it, she would have bruises inside of them tomorrow. _

_So much for not hurting her…_

_Ural was staring at her as she assessed her body; the blond blushed and promptly covered her nakedness with a fur._

'' _**Jezebel… **__'' _

_She glanced at him, but quickly placed her gaze elsewhere, unable to look at him in the eyes. Her insides were in turmoil…it felt so wrong. The girl simply lied back and watched the ceiling with empty eyes. _

_What would think her parents? _

_She never imagined her first time like this…it just…did not feel right._

_Ural let out a light, inquisitive trill, worried. _

'' _I'm fine; I just… want to sleep.'' And never wake up again, she thought. _

_Seeing how upset she was, the male kept his distance and began to purr to appease her. _

_Xxxxxx_

Ural came with a grunt and hid his face in the crook of her shoulder, slowly licking her neck.

He remained above her, rumbling softly like an idle engine. When she began to squirm under his heavy form, the yautja raised on arm to let her slide away.

Jezebel did not go far; the male immediately brought her back to him, hauling her to his chest with one arm.

She felt like a small cub being reprimanded by its mother for straying too far. The teenager huffed impatiently, but complied nonetheless.

'' **You've been awfully quiet since I mated you for the first time. I know you were displeased, but now I am worried**.''

'' You wouldn't understand.'' She grumbled.

'' No, because you won't talk to me. You've stayed in here for the past days, thinking and saying nothing. You barely ate at all…you won't look me in the eyes.''

It wasn't her fault: Jezebel felt sad and in a gloomy mood…the ship was leaving in half an hour…she had been on Earth for over a month and she did not even set foot on her planet. Ural had categorically refused to let her outside. Her parents…her big brother… Green grass, trees and plants she knew… The ocean.

A forlorn sigh escaped her and the yautja lightly pushed the back of her head to get her attention.

'' **It's just…I've been back on Earth for the first time in three years and I did not even have the chance see my planet again…To walk upon its soil. To breathe its air…**'' She murmured.

A loud growl left him and he grabbed the skin of her nape between his sharp teeth in warning.

Jezebel knew better than try to struggle and remained immobile, submitting to him until he released her. This topic had caused many heated arguments in the past and Ural had strictly forbade her to bring it on the table again.

Which she just did.

Xxxxxx

The annoying hunting partner shoved him, barely moving his greater form which was sitting alone in the common room.

'' **The house pet is held by them because she protected you and you are here **_**eating**_**!?** '' Kiba growled fiercely at him.

''**Easy, Boy**.'' Hor'jin reprimanded him.

The Arbitrator pushed the male back: '' **I went to Al'tan; he can't order any warrior to go after them. They are waiting for orders from the council. We just know their ship has left one hour ago. It was the only unregistered ship to leave Earth today**.''

Kiba grabbed his breast plate and shook him: '' **Then we go after them!** ''

His mandibles flared in warning: '' **What the three of us? They have a mother ship! We are only three! Even if we'd catch up with them, what could we do!? **''

Silenced, the human stopped and thought for a minute.

'' **Lyna's uncle**. '' He said.

''**The male wants my head right now. He was never fond of Yautjas either…** ''

Kiba shrugged: '' **He doesn't like me and I'm not yautja. Anyway, for Lyna he'll get over that! If we can't get Yautja warriors, we only have to get humans! Ari'dan will surely want come as well**. ''

Hor'jin rumbled: '' **Listen friend, my partner might be right this time. If you're granted the right to intervene by yourself, we could make this work. You and I are good fighters, Kiba as well and with Ari'dan and a few talented humans we could do it**.''

The hunting partner could hardly stay in place: '' **We have to! Contact the rebels and talk to Al'tan! We need to save her now!** ''

Dena'ee slowly nodded; if he could not count on the Empire, he'll have to turn to the humans.

For once, Kiba was right.

The black yautja suddenly rose: '' **Alright, my friend: I am going to Al'tan. You two contact my little brother…I will speak to Owen myself.**'' He announced, determined.

He then turned and left to meet with the Elder.

Kiba and Hor'jin punched their fists together.

Xxxxxx

'' Ari! You have an incoming call! '' Amy shouted toward the door as she changed a patient's bandages.

Ari'dan sighed and headed toward his office, just beside the infirmary. He had been in a dark mood since he had learned about his sister's capture. The Healer had talked with his brother and apparently, there wasn't much to do. It broke his heart to think about Lyna in Badblood's hands.

The grey yautja pressed on the button opening his communication screen. He was surprised to see Kiba's face show up.

'' **Pack your bags loser; we're going after the house pet**.''

Hor'jin's hand appeared in the partner's face, shoving the human away.

'' **Sorry. We talked to your brother and we decided to act on our own since the Empire won't help. Are you in?** ''

Ari'dan's eyes widened: '' **Of course! How- how many we'll be?**''

'' **Well, counting you, we are now four**. ''

The younger male stared at him in disbelief: '' **Four? What will we do being four?!**''

The human reappeared in the screen, pushing at his master: '' **We are awesome! We don't need to be much and that brother of yours is gonna try to convince Lyna's pigheaded uncle to come as well!** ''

'' **Christopher hates Dena'ee**.'' Ari'dan told them flatly.

'' What's going on?''

The Healer turned around to see his mate walking toward him.

Ari passed a protective arm around her shoulders: '' They are organizing something to get Lyna back. They asked me to come with them and I will go.''

'' I am coming as well! '' the redhead exclaimed.

He shook his head: '' It's too dangerous.'' He growled.

'' No; I am coming. This is not up for discussion. Lyna is my friend.''

He knew better than to argue with his female.

'' **It seems you found yourself another member to your rescue team**.''

Hor'jin nodded: '' **Good. We only have to wait for Dena'ee now.**''

Xxxxxx

The Arbitrator bent and hid behind a wall, avoiding to be shot: '**' I ONLY CAME TO TALK!** ''

He heard the small male, Leonard he thought, translating and a gun reloading: '' How dare you come here, ugly crab-face!? Ari'dan told me you would watch over her! ''

'' **Mister Elite? Hum, Christopher said that you were supposed to protect his niece and he-euh…he's displeased by your presence**.'' Leonard said.

No shit.

'' **Tell him to stop shooting, by Paya!** ''

'' **I already told him to not to! You think he listens to me!? **'' the scientist shrieked.

Dena'ee grumbled, annoyed and decided to use his camouflage. Slowly, he went out of behind the wall. They were not seeing him.

Without making any noise, he walked around and toward Owen. Both humans were looking for him, confused as to where he was. Once he was near enough, the yautja grabbed Christopher from behind and threw his shotgun away.

'' LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD!'' He roared.

Dena'ee let himself reappeared and hold the trashing male to him and had to admit the human was strong.

'' **Leonard, you will translate**.''

The scientist gulped and nodded.

'' **Owen, I know you hate me and I don't like you either. I know you are frustrated with the Empire for refusing to help Lyna, but I won't let her fend for herself: A team is being created to save her. What I came here for was to ask you to be part of this team**.''

Leonard translated and the human trapped in his arms stopped his struggling. Dena'ee released him.

'' What are you saying? '' Christopher drawled.

'' **We are going to rescue your niece. Do you want to come? You and some of your best warriors.**''

''He asked if you and our best men wanted to rescue Lyna with them.''

Astonished, the rebel leader slowly nodded.

Xxxxxx

Three yautjas and fourteen humans stood before him. 13 rebels, a hunting partner, a hunter, a healer and an arbitrator. All dressed for battle.

Al'tan rose from his chair after he signed to document they need to legally go after the criminals.

'' **I, Elder and Council member Al'tan, give you the order to pursue the Badbloods and bring back Captain Owen.** ''

Xxxxxx

'' **Thomas, stop whining please.**'' She greeted through her clenched teeth.

The old lady, Rose, was cleaning her back and it was painful. Thomas was watching, all the while making sad puppy noises. Which was unnerving her.

'' **But** **you are hurt! **'' He protested in a tight voice.

Lyna sighed: '' **Exactly, I'm hurt; not you.** **I should be whimpering and crying**, _**not you**_.''

Abruptly, She snarled at the granny when she pressed a bit too much on a deep slash. Rose recoiled, startled.

The young male grabbed the cloth from her hand: '' You can go, I'll take care of her**.** ''

'' Alright; just make sure it's all clean and disinfected. Then you'll have to put this ointment on that and a bandage.'' She instructed, presenting him the said ointment.

The young woman pressed her face in the mattress again, focusing on anything but her back.

Thomas began to work and he was being way more careful as well as gentler with her.

Lyna heard him trill sadly again: '' **Thomas...**'' she groaned.

'' **Why? Why did you do that!? You knew it would not work.**''

'' **It worked.**'' She declared flatly.

The tabby yautja looked at her confused, then understood: '' **You- you knew you would not free everyone…**''

'' **It was impossible. We were too much; the women knew too…I told them. I'm satisfied with the number that escaped. It is better than nothing.**'' She said seriously.

'' …**And you? Could you have…?** ''

She stared at him with a hard expression on her face: '' **Yes. My group was the first to arrive at an exit. But the second one had not met with us…I went to help them.**''

'' **Then I kind of interfere…**'' He muttered.

'' **Kind of…**''

There was moment of silence and then the youngblood spoke: '' **You said last night that… you said: '**_**He'll come**_**.' Who's coming?** ''

Lyna shook her head: '' **Dena'ee. The elite Arbitrator.**''

'' **How are you so sure? You never mentioned him coming before**…**And he hasn't come either**.''

She chuckled bitterly: '**' I did not mention him because I did not want to make you leave sooner. The fact that he has not come yet means the Empire won't send anyone and no one knew the location of your ship on Earth. Dena'ee will come because he's like that. When I left my home to go on Earth, he sent all his men after me. He went on rampage to find me. My brother will probably come as well.** ''

Thomas frowned and looked away, displeased: ''…**And you would go back to the male that put a collar around your neck?** '' he growled.

'' **At this point, I would go with a Hard Meat to leave this ship**.''

He sighed and continued his work silently.


	48. Chapter 48

**Long time no see! Sorry for the delay: university takes all the place and time. But I will finish this story I promise! (I'm procrastinating right now because I have tones of research projects to do -_-'….but I'd rather write this! :D) Enjoy! **

**I own nothing; it all belongs to Predators and AVP. **

**Rated M , 16 years old or more please. **

3 days later, on the hunting ship

''…I don't like this.''

Leonard rolled his eyes, from where he sat in the small communal room:

'' Christopher: it's the 17th time you say this since we left: stop. Nothing will happen to us. ''

The tall man stopped pacing and planted his hands on the metallic table: '' We are stuck in the space, in an alien ship… what could go wrong!? They could decide to never bring us back! ''

The scientist sighed: '' It won't happen. We are going to rescue Lyna and come back. That's it. Ari'dan is here: you know him… he would never let his brother or the other hunter do something even if I know they won't do anything! ''

Christopher was about to complain again, but Leonard interrupted him: '' Enough now: I know you don't like 'not being in charge' and that you hate obeying to Dena'ee, but we are doing what is right. The Arbitrator knows what he's doing. We are in space Christopher! We're about to attack another ship: it is out of our line of work. It's not our domain. They know what is best: not us. ''

It finally shut the black haired man up.

Xxxxxx

'' **…****I love you… you know I do…**'' Dena'ee whispered as he caressed his mate's cheek.

She did not answer and kept looking outside through the window into the gardens behind the house. The sunlight was bathing her form and everything was quiet. Nothing was moving into their bedroom besides the small particles of dust in the ray of light.

The female slowly raised her arm and stroke his hand lightly before bringing it to her mouth.

The feeling of her soft lips on his palm was making his knees weak. Almost four years… four years without her touch, her voice, her warmth in the morning.

The male could not take it anymore and he turned her to face him and picked her up in his arms. Immediately, she began kissing his neck and mandibles and Dena'ee brought her to their bed.

He looked down at her and he felt it in his chest: something was not right. Something…was out of place.

Something was profoundly wrong.

Hooking his index under her chin, he gently raised her face: '**'Pup, Lyna…Say something.**''

The female stared at him and remained silent, her blue eyes fixed on his silver ones.

Suddenly, the Arbitrator knew what was wrong. They could not be there: it was impossible. He glanced around: the room was still quiet and being bathed in soft light.

'' **How, how can you be here?** ''

Lyna simply looked at him and shook her head, before reaching for his face and drawing it to her own.

The black yautja did not protest and let himself enjoy the moment and started to remove their clothes.

The male caressed her soft skin everywhere and—

_Knock! Knock! knock_!

Dena'ee sat up straight in his bed startled and breathing hard. He glanced at the door then at his crotch and sighed.

'' **Wake up Arbitrator! We've got stuff to plan!** ''

Kiba. That idiot just ruined the best dream he had in a long time.

He banged on the door again: '' **Aarrrbbbiiitrraaatt**—''

The black male heard a muffled groan and a 'ouch'. He then heard Hor'jin's voice:

'' **That's not how you wake an Elite Arbitrator, Boy.** **Dena'ee: we need you to finalize our plan**.''

The Elite looked down at his crotch again and shook his head: '' **I will shower and I'm coming: start without me.**''

Xxxxxx

…''**I calculated that we would probably catch them up in 4 or 5 days**.'' Ari'dan said.

Leonard translated to all the humans and the black male nodded.

'' How is it that we will reach them so fast? They left days before us! '' Christopher asked.

His little brother faced Owen: '' They travel with a mother ship: it is really big and well equipped. However, it is way slower than our vessel. ''

'**'****And…how well equipped their ship is?**'' Leonard said in a worried voice.

The Arbitrator looked at him: '' **A mother ship possesses various weapons such as plasma canons, bombs and shields… but I checked for any mother ship stolen or missing in the past and the one they probably are on is old. I don't know in which state it is, but it is not a recent model**.''

'' **How can we get on that ship and retrieve the house pet?**'' Kiba asked.

His master answered for him. ''**The hangar Boy, it is the weakest place and made to receive other ships**.''

'' How much are they? '' questioned Owen.

Ari translated and Dena'ee rubbed his brows: '' **we are not sure… When we fought against them they were at least 350… And surely some were left on the ship. I'd say at least 400**. ''

Lyna's second, the Canadian spoke: '' How can we defeat them!? ''

'' As I said earlier, a mother ship is very big. It can hold at least 2000 people. They won't be all at the same place since they're barely taking a fifth of the space. If we're fast some of them might not even know we were on their ship!''

They kept talking and talking, arguing and discussing every issue for a few hours.

Xxxxxx

'' **Thomas… Why are you sad?** '' Doran asked him with big, concerned eyes.

The young blood jumped, startled and slightly bent his head and muttered: '' **I ain't sad little brother**.''

How that kid had found him in the storage room?

The kid climbed on his laps and installed himself there: '' **You haven't played with me these last days and you don't smile much…And now you hide here… Are you sick?''**

Thomas gently rubbed a short spike on his little crest: '' **I'm alright pup**.''

The tiny yautja cocked his head to the side: '' **Is it because Father has hurt your female friend? **''

The tabby male frowned: '' **Where did you hear that?**''

'' **So it****_ is_**** because of that. I don't know…everyone says that it's because of her that the ladies escaped and… that …our Sire punished her for it**. '' Doran said slowly, all the while looking away.

The older yautja felt a pang in his chest; he knew Doran was now old enough to see something was not right with his mother, Camilla. That her back was scarred for a reason… That she was not affectionate toward their father.

Camilla had been a strong, willful woman…She had been, until Daro broke her. She had not been one to surrender easily or to be afraid of them; it just made his father more eager to have her. The woman had fought, snarled and defied…uselessly.

He remembered washing her wounds and bringing her food in secret at the peak of her rebellion.

Thomas respected her greatly.

Even though she probably hated Daro, she was a good mother to their children. She recognized that those kids were innocent of any crimes and she loved them.

'**' ****Is she okay?** '' his little brother's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

'' **She-she's healing, but Lyna has a fever now… She has lost some blood so she's a bit tired and weak**, **you know**. ''

The kid pulled himself higher on him: '' **Is that why you haven't come to see me in our quarters with mother… because you don't want to talk to Father anymore? I miss you Thomas…**''

'' **I'm sorry kid… It's just that… I feel resentment toward our Sire now. I feel like I will say bad things to him and I don't want that. Plus, I'm watching over Owen most of the time…**'' He said hugging Doran tightly to him.

The child looked up to him: '' **Daali said you tried to protect her and you punched Arak'tu in the face!** ''

Chuckling, Thomas nodded: ''…**but**, **he was holding me back!** ''

They laughed some more and the orange yautja sent him back to Camilla's and Daro's quarters.

Xxxxxx

Thomas entered his quarters and sighed when he did not hear any noise: Lyna was sleeping again… Her wounds were taking their toll on her; it was slowly healing. Sometimes, she even had fever, the whip marks were a bit red and inflamed, but it wasn't infected.

He approached his bed carefully where the female was sleeping. The Youngblood observed her for some time; humans were so fragile…particularly the females. Her skin was soft and thin, easily breakable, her bones were not much dense or solid, her vital organs not so protected… It was a wonder for him how she had been a hunting partner and then a warrior for the human race.

Had he been her master, he would have been constantly worrying and never letting her out of sight or too far.

And now, she was under his responsibility.

Climbing on the furs beside her, Thomas curled around her form, protecting her from invisible harm.

Xxxxxx

A light hit in the ribs woke him up.

'' **you're doing it again; cuddling me while I sleep**.''

He sighed and slightly distanced himself to look at her: '' **You're going to be my mate**… **We should get used to each other.**''

The female buried her face in the pillow and mumbled: '' **Must we speak of that first in the morning?** ''

He frowned: '' **It is in your own interest: if my smell is on you, it will drive away others.**''

'' **There are no others; I'm stuck in your quarters**.''

''**Arak'tu still has his eyes on you: believe me, you don't want that! My brother is not like me. Once we're on our planet, it'd be better if you are known as my mate; I don't wish to receive challenges and fight all day! **''

On his words, he gave her cheek a quick lick and Lyna scrunched up her nose: '' **That's disgusting! Stop putting your scent on me: we already had this discussion. I'm not going to be your mate, Thomas.** ''

Why was she so stubborn?! She was here, on this ship and there was no way out for her! She would come with them on their planet no matter what, now! Couldn't she just stop denying the truth!?

He was probably the only male that would treat her with respect and honor her…And love her. The others would constantly discipline her to tame her fierce spirit.

With him, she'd be free: the young male would not restrict her. He will allow her to hunt and come with him no matter where he goes.

Xxxxxx

'**'****Ah! Son, you've finally decided to show up?** '' Daro said on a light tone as soon as the door opened.

Thomas growled lowly: '' **I came to see my little brothers, not you**.'' He said as he pushed his way inside his father's quarters.

Aldir and Doran immediately ran to him and saluted both of them with joy. The youngblood listened to them with a distracted ear, eager to see Kylar, Sasha and their mother.

Camilla was nursing Sasha in one of the leisure room, comfortably sitting on her chair covered by pelts and furs. The male walked closer and let out a soft greeting trill.

Camilla's face lightened up and she gently squeezed his forearm: '' Thomas; I'm glad to see you. ''

The woman instantly noticed his darker expression: '' How have you been? I know what happened… is everything alright?''

He shrugged: '' You know how I am: I hate violence and to see people hurt. With the recent events… '' He trailed off.

She gave him an empathic smile: '' I know dear. I know.''

'' Enough of me; how have you been? And the pup? '' He asked, caressing the baby's head.

Daro appeared, circling them and engulfing his mate and baby in his arm from behind. The male smelled his infant and his female and purred deeply. Camilla tensed almost unnoticeably under his touch.

'' **Sasha his growing quickly and she'll walk soon**.'' The father informed him as he stared in his son's eyes.

Thomas glared at him and they both slowly rose to their full height. They stood like this for a few seconds and finally Daro spoke:

'' **you can't be angry forever, you know**.''

'' **What you did was wrong**.''

'' **I did what was fair**. **Some of us died, Thomas.** **She needed to be punished, otherwise, she will never learn.**'' He explained.

'**' ****I believe nothing can justify kind of violence against someone.**'' Thomas stated firmly.

Those words were not his; they belonged to his mother and Daro knew it. His father stared at him quietly and finally sighed.

'' **I do not regret my acts, but I did not do it to hurt you, my son. It was never my wish.**'' He extended his hand: '' **I am sorry. Will you accept my apologies?**''

The younger male hesitated for a while, but if his Sire was willing to offer him an apologize, which was rare, he should make an effort and accept. Thomas grabbed his hand tightly and nodded. '' **Family members should not fight**.''


	49. Chapter 49

*4 days later*

'' **Stop moving so much, Lyna**.'' Thomas grumbled as he cleaned her back.

The girl was sitting between his legs on the edge of the bath, pouting. She did not respond to him, but stop wriggling.

'' **It's mostly healed, now; you should not suffer from fever anymore. It's all covered by nice scabs! If you give it a chance to heal, it shan't give you any problems from now on**.''

He looked at her back and gently applied ointment on the long, thin wounds. His pointer finger softly traced the red welts as if he was caressing her and he found himself purring deeply. The Youngblood thought he could get used to that; not treating her injuries, but to calmly tend to the female like this. It was peaceful. As his hands worked on her back, they longed to slide on her front side and the male shook himself: he had to be patient with her.

Her silence annoyed him; he had been nothing but kind to her and he felt like she was sulking. He didn't deserve this treatment. He understood she was not feeling so well after her punishment, but still.

'**'****There; all done**. '' he said as he bandaged her lower back.

'' **Thank you, Thomas. Truly I am grateful for your help**.'' She said softly as she glanced at him over her shoulder.

He caressed her upper arms: '' **You know, I'd do anything for you**.''

He saw her eyes widened at his words and looked down as if they pained her.

''**Don't say that, please…**'' She murmured.

Thomas turned her around and tipped her chin up: '' **But it's true**.''

'' **it doesn't make it right**.''

The young male sighed at her low, resigned tone: '' **You are going to heal, you'll be fine. Chin up, Captain**.'' He said as he bumped his forehead against hers to cheer her.

Xxxxxx

Camilla nuzzled Sasha, her last born and her only girl. She rubbed her nose against her soft, little crest and the baby chirped happily, her small mandibles opening and closing rapidly.

They lied in bed, surrounded by the thick furs and bathed by the living room's dim light. It was late, but the six month old baby had reclaimed to be fed half an hour ago. Daro still hadn't come back from whatever meeting he was gone to.

The woman moved to the child's round belly and repeated the action, tickling the infant. This one laughed excitedly on a high note and swung her little arms around. Camilla chuckled and did it again to the child utter joy.

None of children looked like her, but she loved them all, so much. In the beginning, she had thought she'd be repulsed by them that she'd hate them, but it was the complete opposite. They were all lovely and they were hers. The little yautja started to rub her crest against her mother's chin and began to purr, demanding more attention.

The infant abruptly stopped and became even more excited: '' **Da. Da. Da!** ''

Camilla frowned; she usually did this when she saw her father. All of sudden, another, deeper and louder purr joined the child's. The woman tensed as a heavy weight joined her on the mattress. The tabby predator slung an arm around both his child and mate and bent down to nuzzle his pup.

'**'****Da! Da!**''

'' **My little Sasha…Have you been a good pup today?**''

The baby kept chirping to its sire and purred louder before cuddling deeper in her mother's chest with a content sigh, tired.

Daro's hand slid from her shoulder to her thigh and he rumbled lowly: '**'my mate…**''

Camilla's muscles became taut as his hand came back up and grabbed her breast. No matter how many years she had spent with him, no matter how much time has passed, she could never completely relax in his presence.

For too long he had beaten her and threatened her.

For too long he had forced himself on her.

For too long she had been broken.

In the beginning, she had been starved, isolated, beaten… Everything to bend her to his will. She had tasted his cruelty, more than once.

It took him 1 year, 4 months and 5 days to break her. The woman remembered well the day she had lowered her eyes before him and obeyed his command.

She could not take another beating; she was hurting too much.

She could not take another day without food; she was too hungry.

She could not spend another day alone in a room; she felt too lonely.

But right now… she wanted to roar, to scream her anger since she had heard of Owen… Thomas vouched for her, only talked of her for so long…And if this girl had drawn the gentle yautja's interest, she deserved some credits. Plus, she made many women escape Daro's clutch…

'' **Why so tensed little female?**''

Camilla slowly turned her head to him and gave him a hard glare. One she hadn't given him in years.

He knew it very well too.

His hand tightened almost painfully on her shoulder: '' **I know these eyes… I had hoped to never see them again. It seems the Captain's recent…actions had put some rebellious ideas in your head.**'' He growled in her hair.

She shook him off, making him rumbled a warning.

''**She's a brave girl**. ''

Daro's hair crested around his head, but fell back down as he scoffed: '' **She's just a brat, a strong headed one that doesn't deserve my son's attention**. ''

Sasha began to make small whimpering noises, alerted by the tension between her parents. The mother turned her head away from the yautja and nuzzled her infant again, ignoring the male behind her. Watching her taking care of his children had always pacified Daro and she hoped it was working now.

Xxxxxx

Ari'dan sighed as he watched Kiba and Dena'ee glaring at each other. They were always doing it now. Every time they would cross path in the hallways, Dena'ee's hair would slightly rise and Kiba would frown.

This would not do…they needed to be a team. If two members of it were at each other's throat, it wouldn't work!

The closer they were to the Badbloods' ship, higher the tension between the males seemed to be.

The young healer went to Hor'jin, sharing his concerns.

'' **Tell me what's going on; he is ****_your_**** pet.**'' Ari'dan demanded from where he sat in the hunter's room.

The larger male shrugged: '' **He wants Lyna**.'' He said as if it was the answer to everything.

'' **Everyone knows that; it doesn't tell me an**—''

Hor'jin raised his hand, stopping him mid sentence: '' **–And who else wants Lyna? Dena'ee. It was evident that, at some point, those two would have to sort it out**.''

Ari'dan grumbled: '' **Couldn't they do it ****_afte_****r we save my sister?!**''

'' **Probably not**. ''

The healer threw his arms in the air in a very much human gesture: '' **Order him to stop that; I'll talk to Dena'ee.**''

Hor'jin coked his head to the side: '' **You think Kiba obeys me? We don't have this kind of relationship.** ''

'**'****But-'**'

Surprisingly, the hunter's mane flared a bit: '' **I raised Kiba myself. He saved my life more than once and I his. Dena'ee is my best friend and the yautja I respect the most, I like you Ari'dan, but if you ask me to choose, I will always take Kiba's side. As he always takes mine. My boy has been enamored with your pet for years! And very sad about it… This whole situation has hurt him for a long time now. Even if he doesn't say anything, I know it troubles him.**''

Ari'dan frowned and then every memory of Hor'jin hit him…

When Kiba asked him if Lyna could live with them, he had immediately said yes.

The first time he came for supper; he readily offered money for Lyna, just to please his hunting partner. He remembered him saying to Dena'ee to name _any_ price.

It was known that Hor'jin didn't like going on Earth, but he went when Lyna escaped there with her mother.

And now this… He had no business risking his life for Owen and yet here he was …

xxxxxx

2 days later:

'' …**my Sire is not present, but if he comes to his quarters, I would like you to keep your calm**.''

Lyna eyed him: '' As if I could do anything now. Fine, I will not yell at him.''

'' **Good. Anyway he should not be there. Camilla wished to meet you…And my little brothers too**.'' He explained.

They walked to the Bad Blood leader's place and as soon as the door opened, a flock of yautjan children engulfed the pair.

'**' ****Is this her?**'' '' **Her eyes are sooo blue!**''

'' **I thought she was taller! '**' '' **Can I touch her hair?**''

Lyna slightly recoiled in Thomas and he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. There were four of them, all males and all of varying shades of orange and red. Three had stripes, the youngest didn't.

'' **Calm down guys and greet her properly, like father showed you**.'' He gently scolded.

They aligned themselves and lightly bowed: '' **I am Nathan**,'' '' **Aldir**,''

'' **Doran**,'' the youngest wasn't answering and Aldir elbowed him lightly: '' I'm Kylar! '' He said excitedly in English.

'' **Euh…Well, my name is Lyna Owen**.''

Doran planted himself in front of her and pulled on her hand: '' **Mother wanted to meet you come**.''

She heard Thomas chuckled behind her and she let the kid pull her to the living room.

There was a woman there, sitting peacefully with a baby in her lap. She smiled at her: '' Hi, you must be Lyna.''

'' Hello, miss…''

She laughed: '' No 'miss' please; my name is Camilla. I'm their mother.''

Camilla was a pretty woman: she had dark, rich brown hair. Her eyes were almond shaped and her skin was a pretty caramel color.

They spent the afternoon all together; the woman was really interesting and very patient with her five kids.

Time past quickly and it was soon time to go back.

She and the youngblood conversed idly as they walked back to his quarters when a loud screech of metal was heard and the ship was shaken so violently that they were almost sent to the ground.

Thomas grabbed her to keep her from falling, but soon frowned when he saw the big smile plastered on her face.

'' **What is so funny? We might have hit an asteroid or something!** ''

Lyna distanced herself from him and grinned almost maniacally over her shoulder: '' **_That_**** was not an asteroid… That's my ride**.''


	50. Chapter 50

**Yautja language**

_Thoughts or past events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Dena'ee's eyes were hard as he growled to the yautjas and the humans: '' **We go in, we keep a low profile and find Lyna as fast as possible and we get out**.''

Ari'dan translated and everyone nodded, ready and waiting for the metal to melt completely before invading the ship. The mother ship was huge; it was designed to hold over 2000 yautjas…and they were barely 400 now. The hallways would mostly be empty as well as most of the rooms. They just needed to find Lyna.

The male rumbled deeply in his chest, impatiently watching the outline of a hole being made into to ship outer wall. As soon as it was done, he kicked it down and clenched his fist, getting his wrist blades out.

'' **GO!**''

Xxxxxx

'**'****Don't look so damn smug and hurry**.'' Thomas said in a tight voice when he saw she wasn't following him.

Lyna closed her eyes, crossed her arms and leaned on the hallway wall: '' Nah. I'm just gonna wait here for my brother and my idiot of an ex-mate to get me.''

The Youngblood's hair flared and he frowned, extremely annoyed with her. Quickly, he picked up the girl and placed her on his shoulder, heading to his quarters.

'' **Release me! Let me go at once! THOMAS!**'' She screeched, angry as she pounded his back.

'' **No; we're going to my quarters**.'' He informed her.

The girl resigned herself when she realized she could not escape his grip. Lyna sighed deeply and let herself swaying lightly from left to right. She planted his elbows in his back and leaned her chin in her palms.

'' I could walk, you know.''

'' You could. '' He said curtly, letting her know it would not be the case.

As they traveled in the ships, the pair saw warriors rushing here and there, trying to understand what was happening. They arrived quickly to Thomas's quarters and once in, he deposed her on the floor. The tabby male went to his armory and the Captain watched him dress up for battle. He placed his old, rusty armor on him and grabbed a few weapons. The girl observed him silently, wondering what that was all about. Thomas finished, putting in place a biomask over his face and walking in front of her.

He looked down to her and she looked up at him: '' Thomas…what are you doing?''

Lyna could tell he was staring at her with hard eyes through his mask: '' **I am protecting you. I will protect you**.'' He vowed firmly.

She cocked her head: '' …protect me from what? My family is coming to get me. I _want_ them to find me and to take me! ''

He turned his back to her and faced the door: '' **I won't let them...** ''he whispered.

She smacked her forehead with her palm and grumbled: this idiot could be stubborn sometimes…

Xxxxxx

As predicted, they only encountered a few Badbloods, even when they separated their group in two. They moved quickly and they never had the time to organize something to arrest them. Dena'ee had bashed two or three faces in the walls, asking the warriors were was Captain Owen. It was finally the fourth one who answered him, telling him that the human female was staying in Daro's son's quarters on the 8th floor.

The tall male looked at the tiny scientist: '' **Lyna is on the 8****th**** floor; we're on the 5****th**** now! We go up!**''

Leonard translated to the flock of men; Christopher and his soldiers went with the Arbitrator and Ari'dan, his mate and the Hunters went on the other side of the ship.

They all began to jog to the next elevator, however, they soon met with other warriors and a battle followed.

Xxxxxx

''Thomas…you're being ridiculous. '' She said again.

He growled loudly, offended: '' **Why do you say such things? I'm standing here; ready to fight for you and it is how you thank me?** ''

The girl shrugged: '' I would never ask you to fight for me. Fine, I get it: I think you're being brave and it touches me deeply. Now: let me out so I can go look for them.''

Lyna began to walk around him, heading toward the door. His spear shot out in front of her face, blocking her way. She gasped, surprised.

'' THOMAS!'' She exclaimed indignantly.

He glanced at her then back at the door: '' **I am not letting you go; you are mine, now. I will kill whoever tries to take you from me**.'' He grounded out on a serious tone.

She threw he arms in the air and went back to the sofas behind him: '' Perfect! Get yourself killed! I wanted to go to them and spare you, but I see you really want to die! ''

It had no effect on him and the girl shook her head; if she was right and her family was truly here to get her…she would have a hard time explaining to them why they should not hurt Thomas… She had hoped to reason with him, but he seemed to be deaf to her words.

The girl jumped, startled when a loud thump resounded in the room; she saw a deformation in the metallic door.

Lyna noticed the Youngblood was bracing himself, ready when another hit bent the door once more, leaving a thin gap between it and the frame. Fingers appeared and pulled the door aside.

Christopher was the first one to show up with three of his men: '' Lyna?''

She jumped to her feet: '' Uncle! '' The girl went to meet him, but Thomas prevented her from doing so and roared loudly at her uncle, making the man recoil.

Another roar joined his, deeper and easily twice as loud. Dena'ee appeared behind the humans and walked in with firm assurance.

'**' ****Dena'ee! You came!** ''

'' **Of course I came**.'' He rumbled.

Thomas looked at him then back at her, understanding. '' **I won't let you take her! I love her and I'm keeping her at my side! **''

Lyna mumbled and closed her eyes, annoyed. Then, she saw the Arbitrator's mane flare as well as his mandibles.

_Way to go, Thomas_.

Xxxxxx

Who was this young male staking claim to _his_ female!? He straightened and puffed his chest, knowing it made him look bigger. Judging by the smaller male's reaction, it had the desired effect. Dena'ee pulled out his combistick and extended it rapidly.

Xxxxxx

Thomas gulped audibly; Lyna's previous mate was scary. He was the tallest male he had ever seen until now and was obviously in his prime; experienced, yet young. He was reeking of musk and power and the youngblood was actually very relieved that Lyna had placed herself between them, not that he would ever admit it.

xxxxxx

He was about to engage the fight with that cocky prick when Lyna placed herself in front of him: '' **Don't hurt him! He protected me and cared for me!**''

The black Arbitrator frowned, not liking the idea of it at all: '' **he's a bad blood.**''

He watched his ex-mate shake her head: '' **Nah…he never did anything. Thomas is brave and he has honor!** ''

He growled: '' **what is he talking about then?** ''

The female waved that argument off: '' **He's young, a bit delusional. Won't hear me out or anything**. ''

'' **I'm still there you know!** '' The youngblood hissed.

'' **You shut up, Thomas! Can't you see you were about to receive the beating of a lifetime!? I'm helping you !** '' she groaned. '**'so…don't kill him okay? I thought we could take him with us…**''

He saw Christopher raised his hands in the air, exasperate, knowing he understood everything since Leonard was at his side, whispering. '' We. Are. Not bringing another yautja! My niece, we go now; I'm tired of being in space.''

'' But, Uncle-''

'' No 'But- Uncle'.'' He grumbled.

Dena'ee watched Thomas reached for her and he shifted slightly, ready to act.

'' **Lyna…I can't go with you**.'' He said softly.

She turned to the youngster: '' **You are brave and gentle; you have honor! You have the possibility to become something more! To truly participate in society! Why would you stay here!?**''

The youngblood placed his hand on her shoulder: '' **My family is here, Captain. I could never leave Doran, Aldir or Nathan behind. Camilla. My older brothers too…even my Sire. I know I can do many things; but I also know how the others will look at me knowing what I am. Who I am**. '' He looked away.'' **Go now; you have a family that cares for you… I understand now that it wouldn't be right to keep you from them**.'' He said gently.

Lyna had tears in her eyes and she threw herself at the tabby male, hugging his middle. This one hugged her back and then pushed her toward him and the Arbitrator caught her.

'' **Go. My father will send more warriors if you don't hurry**.'' Thomas said.

Dena'ee nodded to him and all of them rushed outside, eager to be on their ship. He communicated with Ari'dan, letting the other group know they had found Lyna and they were retreating to the ship.

He saw his ex-mate give a last glance behind her at the young male, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him as he began to run. The way back was faster and they barely met anyone on their path. Once everyone was in, they immediately departed at full speed.

Xxxxxx

Lyna rushed to Kiba as she saw him limping toward her; his left leg and right shoulder were bleeding. Hor'jin was calmly walking behind him. She quickly pressed herself into his left side, taking his arm and supporting his weight.

'' **You are here too?**''

'' **Of course; ****_I_**** had the idea to come and get you!** '' He said proudly as his hand squeezed her waist.

'' **I'm glad then**.'' She smiled.

'' **Oh…I think I feel faint**.'' Kiba said in a whining tone as he pressed more of his weight into her, getting his face closer to hers. She felt him nuzzled the side of her head and the girl rolled her eyes.

'' **Perhaps if you feel so****_ faint_**** I should let Hor'jin take care of you**.'' She teased.

As soon as she mentioned it, he removed the extra weight he had put on her.

'' Lyna! '' She heard Ari'dan's voice shout to her and she saw him trotting her way. The young healer awkwardly hugged her over Kiba.

'' **I was so worried about you! What did you get yourself in this time?!**''

The young woman didn't have the time to answer that she noticed Amy coming toward them. '' Girl! It's good to see you alive! ''

Suddenly, Lyna's throat constricted painfully: Amy, Ari'dan, Kiba and Hor'jin, her uncle and his men, Dena'ee…they had all come for her. They risked their life for her… No one forced them; they chose to come.

She felt tears in her eyes and she gave Kiba to her brother: '' **Take care of him; his wounds are deep**.''

Christopher immediately came to her and hugged her tightly: '' Don't ever do something like that again.''

She nodded against her shoulder and clasped Leonard's forearms besides her uncle.

'' **I feel tired. Is there a place I can stay? **'' She muttered, knowing the small hunting ship's rooms were probably all occupied.

Dena'ee walked forth: '' **come**.'' He gently ordered in a deep voice

She did and they walked silently to what she believed was his own room. The girl glanced up at him; he was already looking at her and she could tell he was seeing right through her. He knew; he knew what she was feeling right now. They entered his quarters and Lyna's shoulders sagged and tears started to slide down her cheeks. The Captain heard the door closing and she felt Dena'ee stand behind her.

'' **Pup? **''

Lyna did not find the strength to look at him and kept her back to the male:

'' **They-you all ca-came…you-ou risked your lives…I don-on't know if-if I'm angry at you all f-for doing so or happ-py… You all came for m-me**. '' She sobbed.

He gave her a sad look and a gentle smile, she could not see: '' **Oh…Lyna. Of course we would come for you… you cannot always solve all the problems by yourself; you don't have to be strong all the times.**'' He rumbled softly.

''**I am tired, Dena'ee.**'' She whispered.

'' **Rest then.**''

She finally turned to look at him with her shiny eyes and wet cheeks: '' **It is not the kind of fatigue that goes away with sleep and rest.**''

The black male gently grabbed her shoulders and the instant his hands touched her, the girl turned and attached herself to his middle, crying. His arms circled her and he began to purr.

'' **I'm tired of trying to be strong for everyone. I'm tired of fighting and taking so many responsibilities. I want to read all day. I want to steal food in the kitchen while Uria is cooking. I want to swim in the pond, and then nap in the garden. I want to go home**.'' She said in his chest.

The Elite looked down at her: '' **We will go home then**.''


	51. Chapter 51

**Yautja language**

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story. Thanks to the reviewers!

* * *

Thomas heart ached in his chest as he walked to his father's quarters. It had been too easy: too quick. He remembered feeling the ship shaking and hearing that awful noise and not half an hour after, Lyna was out.

He entered Daro's quarters; Aldir welcomed him : '' **Thomas! Did you hear that loud noise earlier?!** ''

''**I did, where is Father?**'' He acknowledged flatly.

The young pup cocked his head, curious about his cold demeanor: '' **In his office…**''

He nodded and patted his little brother's head before knocking on the office door and entering.

'' **Ah! My son; what brings you here?**''

The youngblood frowned and asked directly: '' **Why didn't you send more warriors to stop them!?** ''

His sire crossed his hands on his belly: ''**…And kill more of us? Never. Owen was a wild card, my son. I know you had affection for her, but she was only trouble and she prove it. When I saw the ship, I told my men not to interfere…those who were in the hallways probably just defended themselves.**'' He explained.

Thomas looked away and remained quiet; he knew it! He cast a bitter glance at his father and this one sighed.

'' **It is better this way: you will find a more suitable mate for you. Owen would have never abdicated**. ''

'' **I want no other. I don't want a scared woman who will cower before me. I don't want to force someone to be my mate… I don't want an unhappy female**.''

Daro gave him a sad, comprehensive look and shook: '' **It's up to you, my son. The quicker you'll forget this wayward female the best it'll be for you**.''

Thomas said nothing and turned away.

Xxxxxx

Lyna made her way into the small infirmary of the ship, looking for Ari'dan. He was there taking care of Kiba's wounds. The young healer looked up to her with a worried air: '' **Lyna? Is everything alright?** ''

She nodded: '' **yeah…I only wanted you to look at something before going to bed… but finish with Kiba: he needs care more than I do**.''

Kiba wriggled his brows at her: '' **It won't be long, my house pet**. **Ari: stop and have a look at whatever troubles this magnificent creature**.'' He purred.

Lyna shook her head and chuckled: '' **It's alright; there is no hurry**.''

'' **I would not have stopped anyway; this idiot doesn't know it, but he had lost a lot of blood and I must stitch him**.'' Ari'dan grumbled.

The young woman walked near them and sat on the closest table, watching her brother work.

The healer cleaned the wounds, stitched them and applied healing gel and finally bandaged everything. Ari straightened and washed his hands before turning to her: '' **So, what is it?**''

The girl dangled herself on her feet uneasily: '' **You know I helped some women to escape right?** ''

He nodded slowly, uncertain.

'' **Well…their leader wasn't so happy about it…and I got whipped**.''

Both male's eyes widened: Ari'dan in shock and Kiba in anger. Her brother rushed to her, already trying to remove the light tunic she was wearing.

'' **woah! Woah! I'm mostly okay now…there is only a place in the middle of my back that still hurts and itches… I wanted to verify it was healing fine**.'' She reassured him as she tried to stop him from divesting her.

'' **Healing fine? Who knows what these badbloods used to heal you!** **They are not renowned for their healing techniques!** '' he exclaimed as he dragged her toward an examination table.

She hoped on it and sat her back to him: '' **Just… un-clip the clasp on my left shoulder.**…'' She mumbled.

The girl was suddenly aware of Kiba's presence; the man had moved closer to look at her back. Lyna quickly held the front of her tunic to her chest, unwilling to expose her breast. She breathed deeply and prepared herself for their reaction…

Her brother gasped loudly and she heard both males cursing; she knew it wasn't pretty.

'' **Please…don't say anything: just have a look**.'' She said flatly.

The healer sighed and began to inspect her; Kiba gently grabbed her forearm.

'' **you were right: it's mostly healing fine…however, one slash is still infected on your right side**.''

She nodded: '' **That's why I came: this place in my back hurts more.**''

Ari'dan moved to the other side of the room, gathering his tools: '' **I will need to re-open it and clean it. It will hurt now, but it'll heal faster after**.''

'' **Alright…I guess it won't be pleasant?**'' the girl asked.

Her brother walked back to her: '' **No; Kiba, hold her hand…physical touch tends to reassure humans and calms them**.''

The hunting partner did not need to be told twice and stepped in front of her.

She felt Ari cleaning the area on her back: '' **Okay… I'm starting**.'' He warned her.

Lyna clenched her teeth when he cut open the wound; the man facing her brought his forehead to hers: '' **It'll be fine, my pet**. ''

She didn't answer, but she squeezed his hand. Ari'dan was lightly pushing around the injury, emptying it. He then washed it gently: '' **I will apply healing gel…it'll sting.**''

The young woman closed her eyes and groaned; she hated the feeling of the gel…It was cold then burning.

'' **All done: I'll put a bandage on it and try to not wet it**.''

'' **Thank you, Ari**.''

Xxxxxx

'**'****You seem trouble, my friend**.'' Hor'jin pointed at Dena'ee. They were both standing in the command room, the Arbitrator in the captain chair.

'' **Yes…Elder Al'tan had tried to communicate with us. He sent three messages, but we were too close to the mother ship when it reached: it is not understandable.** **It has cut the transmission**. '' he explained.

The hunter shrugged: '' **It's probably nothing. The council member most likely just wanted to know how it was going and if we succeeded**.''

Dena'ee frowned, trying once more to decode the vocal message: '' **That's the problem…I don't think it was only that**.''

The other male sat in the chair beside him: '' **Why?**''

'**'****He sent us three messages, the first two with only 23 minutes between them and the last one only two hours after… It is not normal. **''

Hor'jin rubbed one of his mandibles: '' **It's true that is sounds like he had an important or an urgent message to tell us. Have you tried to contact him?**''

**''****He doesn't answer my call right now: he must be busy…I'll send another message tomorrow**.''

Later, Dena'ee went to the food reserve near the kitchen and grabbed a naxa and a pitcher. He filled this one with water and headed to his quarters.

His door opened automatically and he entered the room: Lyna was sleeping on his sofa, curled on herself. The male lowered the fruit and water on the nearest table and let her sleep; she was probably exhausted after all the events.

He watched her sleep for a while; it reminded him of when she was home with them…

The Elite shook himself and went to his bed.

Xxxxxx

On the morrow, they all gathered in the command room; Dena'ee had been able to contact Al'tan. The Elder appeared nervous and tired:

'' **I am glad your mission was successful… But I have bad news**.''

'' **What is it? Did something happen on Earth?**'' Ari asked.

'' **Not really… and I have not been informed personally, but… I must warn you: do not come back on Earth**.''

Everyone looked at each other, frowning.

'' **Why? What's going on Al'tan.** ' Lyna questioned. '' **We don't have enough energy and food reserve to go anywhere but Earth**.'' Hor'jin pointed out.

The elder sighed: '' **Well, do not land around New York City. Lyna…there are gossips and the council is speaking about you. They did not tell me of the situation because they know I hold you in high respect**. ''

Lyna shrugged: '' **There always have been rumors about me…what is it all about?**''

The council member closed his eyes in a defeated manner: '' **There are two videos of you Lyna…taken by warriors… when reviewing the battle from their biomasks, they immediately showed them to the authorities. People say you are responsible for the Badbloods presence on Earth.** ''

The girl's eyes widened, understanding the situation… She remembered on the battle field she had talked with Daro…Owen clearly recalled their discussion:

_''__**aahhh…Captain, captain… You must be regretting your choice of friends now, eh?**__ '' He said as he shook his head._

_''__**Better than you all; murderers! We had a deal!**__ '' she accused._

_He flipped his spear in his hand before letting it land on his shoulder: ''__**We had… and it didn't work so well for us. Our new method is more efficient…and quicker**__.''_

Any warrior passing nearby at this moment could have caught that with their masks…

All the yautjas and humans present in the room stared at her.

'' **I am not responsible for their fucking presence! They always come to Earth!**'' she growled.

The young woman saw Al'tan glaring at her: '' **I have seen the videos Lyna. What were you thinking!?**'' he hissed.

Her shoulders sagged and she looked down; everyone around her obviously wanted explanations.

She raised her head: '' **I did it to ensure my people safety! It happened way before the treaty Al'tan!** ''

Dena'ee was frowning: '' **Lyna: what did you do?**'' Her uncle joined in:

'' Lyna?''

The girl ignored them and stared at the Elder.

This one shook his head: '' **Well, you should have known not to trust this vile race; your plan backfired. The Yautja authorities were only waiting for an excuse to get you and now they have one! Even your own government is supporting them! They know I sent this current group to save you: they will know you are with them**! '' He banged his fist on the table in front of him: '' **What did you do, Child!? I never thought you would attempt something this stupid!**''

'' **I was afraid! Okay!? Humans are weak you must understand!** '' she exclaimed, trying to defend herself.

Leonard was the first to get it: '' You, you knew these criminal yautjas.'' He said slowly.

The girl looked away when Ari'dan abruptly turned his head to her: '**'You…negotiated with these badbloods**.''

The two other yautjas and Kiba stared at her with wide, accusing eyes.

Dena'ee's mane and mandibles splayed: '' **Damn it Lyna; I'm an Arbitrator!** ''

Al'tan reassured them: '' **There are only charges against her as you could not have known since this was all discovered after your departure…** ''

All at once, all the people present seemed to start to shout at her. Lyna let herself be chastised, knowing she deserved it. She had played behind her uncle's back, she never mentioned this to Ari'dan or Amy… She was probably disappointing Dena'ee; how many stories had he told her about Badbloods and how they could not be trusted? Kiba simply looked sad while Hor'jin had placed his hand on his shoulder.

It was the council member who calmed them. '' **Peace, friends. Peace. She had a good reason to do it…even if it's wrong. Lyna: you will have to be forgotten for a while. Go under another name and change your appearance for some time… Perhaps it would be a good idea to take vacancies on your Grandfather's lands with your mother's family.** ''

She nodded: '' **I understand**.'' She whispered.

'' **I have nothing more to say, only that you need to land away from New York. You should make sure to arrive in a small town, barely inhabited by any yautjas. This way, it will give Lyna a step ahead the Arbitrators. I'm sure you'll find an excuse about why you landed there. Good luck my friends**.''


	52. Chapter 52

**Yautja language**

_Thoughts or past events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

* * *

*3 days later*

'' …I'm in deep shit this time, Uncle.'' She sighed as she passed a hand over her face in a tired way.

She, Christopher, Leonard, Ari'dan and Amy were all sitting around the table in the common room of the ship.

'' Has there been a time when you were not 'in deep shit' during the last 4 years, Lyna? In the beginning you were fleeing from Dena'ee, then Arbitrators and finally Yautjan criminals… and now the Empire again! '' Ari'dan said angrily.

Her uncle was staring at her: '' Why didn't you say something? You lied to me…''

Lyna raised her hands in a defensive way: '' I did not _lie _to you; I simply withheld the truth from you. ''

'' Who knew?'' The tall man growled.

She crossed her arms: '' My second in command.''

Leonard huffed: ''That Canadian! ''

'' You're saying that this maple syrup eater was aware of what was going on and not me? Your own family?''

She shrugged: '' He's my best man; I trust him. You would never have accepted to work or cooperate with Yautjas, Christopher: that's why I did not say anything to you.''

The young woman could see her uncle was truly angry; he rose and slammed his hands on the table: '' I DID NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO DO THAT! '' He roared.

Lyna stood as well and said coldly: '' I didn't need your permission.''

On her words, she left.

Xxxxxx

The young woman gently scrubbed her skin with soap before rinsing herself under the spray of water. She slowly bent her head to the side, enjoying her shower and calming her nerves.

The girl jumped, startled, when she heard the bathroom door slide open. She mentally groaned: Dena'ee… the girl turned, keeping her whipped back from his eyes.

''**I might live in your quarters, Arbitrator, but it doesn't give you the right to come in the bathroom while I shower**.'' She sighed in a tired voice.

The tall male walked closer: '**'Ari'dan was upset…**''

''…**And you absolutely needed to tell me this now? It couldn't wait until I finish washing?**''

The Elite frowned:'' **I asked him why he was upset… He told me about your back; that you have been whipped like a mere slave**.'' He growled.

Lyna stepped backward against the shower wall and looked down: '**'Yeah…but it's okay now…it's almost completely healed.**''

He was now standing directly in front of the large shower; his eyes were trailing over her form in a hungry manner. The woman wasn't as shy as she had been when she was 18 years old, but the situation wasn't making her comfortable.

The yautja was remaining silent so she spoke: '**'It is not appropriate for you to be here Dena'ee**. ''

Ignoring her words, he opened the shower glass door: '' **I want to see**.''

She sighed: ''**Dena'ee**-''

His hair rose slightly on his crest: '' **I said: I want to see**.''

By his tone, she knew he would see her back one way or another, with or without her authorization. The girl averted her eyes again and slowly turned on herself. He didn't gasp. He didn't roar…But the low growl he was emitting was scary. His clawed fingers gently traced welts on her back.

'' **Someone had dared…had dared do this to you…** '' he drawled.

'' **Yeah…I was punished for helping the women escape.** ''

'' **I will find the dishonorable Bad Blood that did this and take his skull as a trophy. I will expose it in a place of choice in our home and you will be able to watch it anytime you want.**'' He said darkly and Lyna knew he was speaking the truth, but it wasn't necessary.

She didn't hate Daro; she did not like him either. He was just a male trying to build something, to live with his family. What he was doing was wrong, but in her eyes, it wasn't more wrong than what the Yautjan Empire was doing with their slaves and servants.

The girl spun around and gently grasped Dena'ee's bigger hand in hers. She shook her head and smiled: '' **Perhaps now you see why I have been fighting all these years Dena'ee. I do not fight against a specific enemy. I do not fight against a specific name or a species…I fight against that kind of treatment. I fight against injustice. The Yautjan Empire is doing the same with their slaves, Elite. I fight so everyone can enjoy freedom and never fear punishments like the one I endured**. ''

His eyes widened a bit: '' **It's not…I-'**'

She interrupted him and placed a hand over his chest: '**'-No, it's not you or the other good yautjas like Al'tan, Hor'jin and Ari…It's all the others. What you feel now in your heart because of what happened to me…I felt it every time I saw a slave or a servant. I still do. Do you understand, now?'**'

The male stared at her with his silver eyes for a long a time and finally nodded.

'' **I understand**.'' He said softly.

They looked at each other for a long time and then Lyna realized the situation was a bit ridiculous: they were both standing under a running shower. He clothed and her naked, having a deep conversation.

'' **Can I finish my shower, now?**'' She demanded.

''**I'm not going anywhere**.'' He affirmed irrefutably.

The woman had known this moment would come at one point or another since they were fighting partners. She simply hadn't known when and where it would happen.

'' **Then remove your clothing and shut the door**.''

Xxxxxx

*2 days later*

She sat in the mess hall, surrounded by almost everyone. Only her uncle's men were absent at this meeting. For over an hour, she had listened to their rebukes and how disappointed they were. Only Hor'jin and Kiba hadn't said anything; they only glanced at her from time to time during the whole thing.

The girl abruptly rose: '**'Enough! I know I made a mistake; I made the wrong choice. Bad Blood are not to be trusted; it is known and I ignored that fact. We have more important matter to discuss**.''

Her brother rose to her defense: '' **She's right; we need to plan ahead and decide what we'll do.**''

Christopher shrugged and waved a hand dismissively: '' We don't land in New York or around, that's all.''

The Arbitrator grumbled after Ari translated to him: '**'That's not all: we need to know where to go to land. We need to have a plan in case someone stops us before we even touch the ground.**''

The redhead girl spoke: '' If someone arrests us, we hide Lyna and say she was killed by the Bad Bloods after the women escaped. ''

The young woman nodded: '' Good idea, Amy. We'll do that if something happens. So…where shall we land?''

The scientist stepped forward: '' You could stay with your mother.''

Shaking her head, Lyna refused: '' I won't put my family in danger...Should an Arbitrator find me there…I can't imagine what the consequences would be for them. ''

'' My clinic?'' Ari proposed.

''No, for the same reason and because it's way too obvious I would go there.''

Kiba advanced toward the group: '**'Lyna…you should come with us…back on Yautja Prime**.''

Everyone turned to him and Christopher gasped when Leonard told him: ''What!? Out of the fucking question!''

Hor'jin walked forth as well: '**'Listen to him: it is a good idea. No one will suspect her to be on my hunting ship as no one knows about her relation with us. We land in New York; we say she's dead and we smuggle her on my ship later. Lyna could stay in my home until Dena'ee's return, which should be at least two weeks after mine so it won't raise suspicions.** ''

It was a good option…but if anyone caught her with him…

'' **I strongly disagree with this idea**.'' Dena'ee said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Kiba growled: '' **You say this because you don't want her to be with me!**''

The black male stepped threateningly toward the human: '**'I say this because I think of your master's safety and yours, foolish human!**''

Lyna pulled him back: '' **He's right Kiba… I would never place you or Hor'jin in a precarious position. Being in my presence is too dangerous**.''

The Captain sighed: '' **I think the best solution for me is to go on my own**.''

Ari'dan walked to her: '**' Lyna**…''

She shook her head, determined: '' **No. It is enough; everyone has put their lives in danger because of me. You saved me: your job is done. I won't endanger anyone else. Al'tan said I should lay low for some time: I will. I have some cash and fake ID's already… **''

Christopher and Leonard were wearing chagrined faces: '' But…where will you go?''

She shrugged: '' I think I could stay in Canada for some time…Until everything settle down.''

The yautjas and humans present had a moment of silence and Lyna tried to cheered them up: ''**So…right now we need an excuse as for why you stopped first in another country before going to New York**.''

Xxxxxx

*the morrow after*

Lyna stood in front of the huge windows, admiring the space and the stars around her; it was beautiful and it put her at peace. They would arrive tomorrow afternoon in Canada and later, her uncle would mail her, her identity cards and other important material at a specific address that she would send him by phone.

This wouldn't be easy and she would be alone for some time…Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her, but didn't turn.

'' **It's the second time**.'' Kiba's deep voice said.

The woman slightly pivoted her head toward him: '' **Second time…?**''

The tall man walked closer: '**'It's the second time that I offer you to come back with me and that you refuse to**.''

Oh. Well…circumstances.

She faced him fully: '**'Kiba…you know why I can't follow this time…it's too dangerous…I would never forgive myself if something happened…I'd be responsible.**'' The girl murmured apologetically.

The hunting partner frowned and slowly came to her: '' **Still…My pet…you could still come with me.**''

He crossed the space separating them and gently pushed her against the wall, trapping her there with his body, each arm on either side of her. Lyna had to look up to keep her eyes on his grey ones. The man buried his face into her neck: '' **For years I had hoped that one day…you'd be my mate. That you'd be mine… I'm tired of running after you, Lyna.**''

Hearing his words, She felt sad and guilty. The young woman raised an arm and caressed his nape: '' **Kiba… I know…You're a great man and I have a great deal of affection for you…It's just…things never seem to work**.''

Raising his head, he nuzzled her temple: ''**I don't care if it's dangerous…I don't care that we could get caught: come with me**.'' He pleaded.

The black haired girl felt her throat tightened; she knew what was coming.

'' **I can't, Kiba**.''

The man retreated a bit from her and searched her eyes, before closing his own and leaning his forehead against hers: '' **I understand my house pet… But I'm done running; I'm done chasing you…** ''

Surprisingly, he kissed her…and she let him. The hunting partner stepped back and she watched him: '' **This is a goodbye, my pet…I hope everything will be fine for you here, Lyna**.''

The woman squeezed his hand and nodded: '**'Thank you Kiba. I know it probably won't happen, but I hope we'll meet again. **''

The man stared at her silently; she could see the sadness in his eyes. At least, the hunting partner left without another word.

Xxxxxx

In the end, they decided to land in Ontario; there was a town not too far from the area. The group finally opted to tell that it was Hor'jin and Kiba who wanted to hunt something on Earth before departing as their excuse. Everyone knew the lie, everyone knew what to tell.

She was dead and they had stopped a few hours to hunt an animal.

Lyna stood near the foot bridge while Christopher was fussing over her.

'' You have a bit of money and as soon as you find a place to stay you text me the address. Don't give your real name to anyone and change your clothes…you should also dye your hair or something.''

He tightened the backpack on her shoulder and slid a bottle of water inside of it.

The woman grabbed his arms: ''I'll be alright, Uncle. Calm down.''

The ship started to shake and they heard Hor'jin's voice in the speakers: '**'We're landing in a minute; hold onto something.**''

'' Hold onto something uncle and brace yourself.''

The whole ship began to shake even harder and finally came to a halt. Dena'ee, Amy and Ari'dan arrived in the hold of the ship. She said her farewells and goodbyes to her uncle and Amy; only the Yautjas remained.

The young Healer placed his hand on her shoulder: '**'You stay safe okay? Try to live a normal life for a while… and rest.** ''

She nodded and jumped in his arms: '' **I love you brother**.''

He trilled in her hair: ''**I love you too, my sister**.''

The Arbitrator patted his little brother's back and this one left them. Lyna looked up at her ex-mate, her eyes a pool of feelings. He gently grabbed her chin: '' **You know how I feel… I could say a thousand things to you; but you know them as well. I will only say this: you are a Dan. You are brave, strong and intelligent. Never forget that you are a part of the Dan family**.''

'' **I won't**.''

The ship's door opened and the bridge went down; she looked outside…it was a sunny day. The woman glanced back at the Yautja at her sides: '' **We'll see each other again**.''

He nodded and gently pushed her toward the exit. The girl slowly made her way down the foot bridge. Her feet touched the ground and she looked behind her one last time. Her family and her friends were in that ship and she was leaving them… As she rotated her head toward the front again she scowled; a part of the landscape around her had moved.

Abruptly, she stopped; a piece of the scenery slightly quivered again. Her eyes widened when blue, electrical shimmers formed a few meters in front of her, letting appear tall, brown Yautja: '' **Captain Owen, previously known as Lyna' Dan, you're under arrest.**''

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait...I kind of write three fics at the same time, but it's not an excuse. R&amp;R!


	53. Chapter 53

**Yautja language**

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

* * *

The young woman kept her eyes on the brown Arbitrator in front of her even though multiple Yautjas were appearing here and there around. The roots of his dreadlocks were graying and he had many scars on him; he was obviously in charge. After a brief glance at his rings, she gulped down; he was a Master Elite. Things were serious now.

He stepped forward: '' **You are to follow us; do not fight or we will use force**.''

Just as he was saying this, She heard Dena'ee coming behind her: '' **What's the meaning of this?!**'' He growled.

The brown Yautja turned to him: '' **Elite… I could ask you the same thing: weren't you supposed to land in New York?**''

The black arbitrator kept on a placid face: '' **Two members of my crew wanted to hunt here before going to New York and Captain Owen proposed to accompany them. Why are you here?**''

The other Arbitrator removed his mask and frowned, his eyes hard: '' **I do not answer to you, Elite; I am your superior. However…I will enlighten you**.''

Lyna's eyes were dancing everywhere around her, trying to find an escape route, but there was none… Plasma canons were pointed at her and there were at least 10 warriors surrounding them. She looked back at the ship; everyone was now at the footbridge, appearing confused.

The Master Elite joined his hands behind his back: '' **Captain Owen has been plotting with Bad Bloods. She's accused of treason against the Empire and of criminal negligence by the human government since she has omitted to declare the Bad Bloods' presence on Earth. As for why I am here, we tracked down your ship and I was rather surprised to see you coming here…It was suspicious, but since you have a reason to be in Canada…You won't be arrested; you could not have known this dishonorable creature was guilty of anything**.''

Lyna could hear Dena'ee breathing hard; there was no way this would end well.

The brown yautja's eyes landed on her: ''**Take her**.''

As two warriors stepped toward her, she heard her uncle coming from the ship: '' You dirty crab faces; leave my niece alone!'' He roared.

Unimpressed, the Master Elite looked at him: '' Ah…this foul mouth must belong to Mister Owen I believe, haven't you heard what I just said? Your…niece, as you call her, is a criminal. I'm here to arrest her, rightfully so.'' He said in a perfect English.

Christopher was marching to him with decided steps, but Lyna grabbed his arm, preventing him to go closer to the brown yautja. She had seen his right wrist slightly move at his side and a wicked gleam in his yellow eyes; the girl was certain he would have hurt her uncle.

'' Don't uncle.'' She hissed.

'' You should listen to the female; apparently she knows best.'' He said derisively.

Hor'jin, Kiba and Ari'dan were walking their way and she saw all the Warriors around them take defensive stances. If any of a friend fought against them, they would be accused of being accomplices. For the first time, she was truly trapped; she had lost.

The young woman raised her hand at them: '' Stay in the ship; this could end badly.''

The Master Elite trilled: ''Exactly, now Captain, come to me and extend your arms in front of you.''

Lyna glanced at Dena'ee; he was wearing a sad, resigned air, powerless. Her uncle shouted again: '' I won't let them-''

The black haired girl abruptly faced him, enraged: he didn't realize the danger he was in: '' I SAID: GO BACK TO THE SHIP!'' She roared.

He stopped; his expression hurt and finally stepped back.

Lyna sighed shakily and walked toward the Master Elite, but Dena'ee grabbed her shoulder: '' **We'll immediately go in New York; I'll see what I can do**.'' He whispered.

She nodded and resumed advancing to the brown yautja and stretched her arms in front of her. The male rattled in a satisfied manner and placed magnetic cuffs around her wrists. When he activated them, her arms glued themselves together. The male gripped her nape tightly:

'**'****Good; now follow me**.'' He purred darkly, walking further in the field they were in.

The girl kept glancing back; she could tell her friends were panicking and worried now. She was too. The ship that had been hidden by an invisible shield began to appear in front of them.

'' **For the last years, I wanted to catch you little rebel… And now I am the one that will bring you back to the Arbitrators station**. ''

''**Congratulations**.'' She said flatly as she walked at his side.

His grasp on her neck tightened painfully: '' **You will show me respect**.''

''**Respect is earned, Yautja**.''

He snorted as they crossed the footbridge to enter the ship: '**'Oh aren't you just a little package of stubbornness… You might have been a leader… but those days are over human.**''

They traveled in the hallways and they finally halted in front of a door; he opened it and shoved her inside. The girl turned to face him: '**'We'll see**.''

He chuckled darkly as if he knew something she did not and closed the metallic door. The young woman stared at the door for a while, still digesting everything that was happening. In the end, she flopped on the cot fixed to the one of the walls.

Xxxxxx

'' *%&amp;$ We *%&amp;$ do ?! '' Christopher asked, pacing the room.

The arbitrator glanced at him, barely understanding.

Ari'dan was silent and his mate was trying to comfort him by caressing his back. He wasn't in a better mood either; he knew what awaited her. The black yautja was aware of the laws as his job was to enforce them.

Lyna's uncle was having a nervous breakdown while all the people from Yautja Prime were in a somber mood. The man walked to him, the short scientist following behind him: '' You're an Arbitrator, you must do something!''

Dena'ee cocked a brow and Leonard translated: '' **He said that you are an Arbitrator…that you must do something**.''

The male growled: ''**I did not write the laws; I do not decide who is guilty and who is not! There isn't much I can do, but vouch for her on her trial**. ''

The glasses man murmured that to Owen and this one pushed him in the stomach, barely moving him and shouted something.

'' **He said that we must get her out by any mean possible**.''

'' **You're a dumb human Owen! We can't get her out; if any of us tries, we'll be arrested as well. You will be declared enemy of the Empire, you will never be left in peace after that!** ''

After Leonard translated his words, Lyna's uncle calmed down, defeated.

The tall yautja slouched in one of the pilot chair; this wasn't going to end well…but first, they needed to go to New York. Once there, he would see what they could do to help her.

Xxxxxx

The travel to New York had been short: barely half an hour with the spaceship. The Master Elite had brought her to the Yautjan jails in the Arbitrator Station near their mother ship.

Her cuff had been removed and she had been pacing her cell for the last hour when she heard someone coming her way. The young woman hurried to the cell bars: it was Al'tan.

'**'****Lyna, dear! By Paya and Cetanu**.'' He exclaimed as he reached her.

'' **What's going on, Elder?** ''

The council member shook his great head, swinging gray dreadlocks left and right.

'' **You are in trouble, young human…big trouble.**''

Scowling, she pressed herself to the bars: '' **Tell me.**''

'' **It was decided that since you are a Yautjan citizen, you will be judged on Yautja Prime**. ''

That means she her fate would be decided by Yautjas…not good at all.

'**'****A yautjan citizen? Why?**''

''**You have spent more time on Yautja Prime than on Earth and you are officially registered in our archives. You are still wearing a collar… Furthermore, your government won't have anything to do with you. You always had the people on your side, but not the Empire nor the human government and you just gave them an excuse to get rid of you!**'' he informed her.

The girl looked down; things were indeed not going well. Had she been considered as an Earth citizen, she would have had a certain protection and a jury made of both humans and Yautjas…now, she was would be judged under the Empire Law by Yautjas…whom were quite more severe.

Al'tan gently touched her hand: '' **You are to leave for Yautja Prime tomorrow morning…I am sorry, Lyna**.''

''**It's alright… I know I should never have made that deal with the Bad Bloods… See where I am now? People think they were here because of me…And it is forbidden to do anything with a Bad Blood**. ''

The Elder sighed: '' **Dena'ee and I will do whatever we can to help, but…We can't do much**.''

Nodding, the girl said: ''**I know…I'm not asking you to**. ''

'' **You know what the consequences are for what you have been accused of…'' **He trailed off**.**

'' **I know.**''

Xxxxxx

Morning came fast and as soon as the sun was up, the Master Elite was back with two Warriors.

Lyna leaned her forearms on the bars of her cell: '' **Isn't a bit too much for one, small, human female? Scared?**'' She drawled.

If her comment affected him, he didn't let it show. Well, maybe this stoic façade was coming with his title…

'' **We can't be too sure with you Captain… You have demonstrated us time and time again that you were dangerous and sly**. ''

He bent, bringing his face closer to hers: '' **Go against the wall; you are to be handcuffed and collared**.''

'**'****Great…**'' She mumbled as she moved toward one of the walls.

The Warriors came in and slowly approached her; one placed the magnetic cuffs around her wrists, but when they other moved to her neck, he froze.

'**'****Sir?** ''

The brown yautja groaned and walked in the cell: '**'What is it now?**''

The Warrior pointed at her neck and the Elite stepped closer, pulling on the bandana covering her nape: '' **well, how… surprising**. ''

The young woman remained silent as he untied the piece of tissue to fully reveal the silver collar.

'' **Pretty isn't?**'' She asked sarcastically.

The Arbitrator eyed the thing around her neck, making it turn: '**'Very… it is well crafted and obviously expensive… You must have been a cute, spoiled, little house pet**.''

Lyna shook her neck free from his grasp and glared at him: '' **I never was a house pet**. ''

The tall male frowned and rapidly gripped her chin: '**'Well…perhaps with some luck you'll end up to be one…With those blue eyes you certainly could fetch a good price.** '' he chuckled meanly.

'' **I will never belong to a Yautja again!**'' She growled.

His claws slightly dug into her cheeks: '' **We both know that might be very well true: the punishment for what you have done is often death**.''

She tried to escape his painful grip:'' **I'd rather die than to be a servant!**''

'' **This might also very much happen**… **Take her; we are to escort her on the ship.** '' he ordered the Warriors.

Xxxxxx

She spent the space travel in a cell, alone…The young woman would have liked to see Dena'ee one last time before going to Yautja Prime. To say she had lived there for thirteen years…not once she thought she would return back as a criminal. During the three days, she thought a lot… And accepted what was to come. Her life would most likely end soon. Sure, she didn't want to die; she'd rather live, but she understood that this time, no one would save her.

Lyna had received two meals a day and unfortunately, the visit of the Master Elite whose name, she learned, was Erendir. He came a few times to chat; the male was been curious. After speaking with him a few times, she had to recognize he wasn't so bad. The brown Yautja was there now, conversing with her.

''**…****I will admit that I was…astonished when I saw you. Not once have I thought that a little human female could create so much panic among my kind**.''

'' **Sorry to disappoint.** '' She muttered from where she sat on the floor.

He rumbled in amusement: '' **I'm not disappointed…simply surprised. Humans don't tend to achieve great things, but you did**.''

Scowling, she growled: '**'Humans are achieving great things all the time! You've never realized this because you restrain humans on Yautja Primes; you reduce them to the state of animal!** ''

Erendir hummed pensively, unconcerned by her temper: ''**perhaps…but you humans are under us, inferior. It is your fair place in our society**.''

She shook her head: ''**Dumb Yautja**…''

Again, he rattled, amused: '' **I had never conversed with a human…I find it rather amusing. All the use of this sarcasm, irony and expressions…it is interesting.**''

Banging her head against the wall, she rolled her eyes: here was a typical Yautja. Humans are inferior…humans are stupid… humans don't think…Yeah right. And for sure, he had not even talked with one before… The male was staring at her, still waiting for some answer.

''**What? You had heard all kind of things about us humans, but never tried to verify if they were even true? And they say we are inferior…**'' She trailed off.

The Master Elite shifted in his crouching position: '**'I am 431 years old…I never felt the need to.**''

'' **I never felt the need to be collared and see what I'm wearing around my neck**.'' The girl mumbled flatly.

His yellow eyes lightened: '' **Who placed that lovely collar on you? I presume you were so difficult to tame if it even happened!** '' he questioned excitedly.

She chuckled: '' **There was no need to tame me… You were right: I was a spoiled, little house pet…I was perfectly fine were I was. I was napping and reading all day and I had servants at my beck and call. What a life it was**… ''she said with nostalgia.

It seemed to shock him because he rose: '' **You are telling me the truth?! Who did you belong to?**''

She spread her arms and let them fall on her knees again: '' **I am not a liar…I'm not sure if I should tell you…**''

'' **Was he or she so horrible that you fled on Earth and started a war? You can tell me…I will speak to no one of this conversation…I was originally here to gain confessions from you, but I found that I did not have the heart for it since you will probably be executed anyway**.'' He confessed her.

She had thought so; there had been no reason for him to visit her like this.

The girl shrugged: '**'Well, since I will probably be killed in a few days… it would not hurt to satisfy your curiosity. Can you keep a secret then?**''

Crouching again, Erendir nodded: '' **I will keep it. I have never shared a secret with a human.**''

''**There is a first time for everything, I guess… ready? First of all, the last year with my Yautja I wasn't a pet anymore. I was his mate**.''

His eyes widened: '**'You were? So he was a male…**''

She snorted and chuckled: '**'Obviously…**''

Erendir was about to say something when the ship began to shake; a minute after there were voices on the other side of the door.

'' **We have landed; it is time to bring the prisoner, Sir**.''

The Master Elite rose: '' **Of course**.''

Two Warriors came in carrying cuffs; they walked toward her, but the brown yautja stopped them: '**'I will take care of the criminal; you may follow us behind.**''

Lyna stood still when he slid the metallic thing around her wrists; he then gently nudged her toward the exit. As they walked in the hallways he asked: '**'So…Who was it? Do I know him?**''

Smirking, the girl hummed: '' **You know him…**''

He glanced back at the two warriors and bent a bit to whisper: '**'Tell me**.''

They arrived at the outer gates and one of the yautjas behind communicated something in his wrist-com.

She faked thinking and finally shook her head: '**'Nah. I decided that it was a secret.**''

Erendir frowned at her; the door opened and they went out: '**'But…I have to know now!**''

The girl shrugged: ''**That's my revenge for you arresting me**.''

The tall male chuckled: ''**It is rather cruel**.''

Lyna scoffed: ''**We can switch place if your fate is so unbearable to you**.''

Looking ahead of them, the Master Elite hummed and the young woman glanced around: they were in the Capital…her home town. Her heart tightened in her chest as they walked: '' **Are we going to High Council Court?**''

''**Yes**.''

She sighed: '**'Could we go there passing by the West Streets? I've always found that part of the town beautiful**.''

Erendir cocked his head: '' **You have been here before?**''

'' **I lived here for thirteen years**.'' She admitted.

'' **We could … but I must warn you: if this is some plan to escape, I won't hesitate to put you down**.''

Shaking her head, the black haired girl said: '' **I just want to enjoy the view.**''

They walked for half an hour in those streets; Lyna took her time to appreciate the houses architecture, the landscape, the merchant stands…It was just as she remembered; even the smells were the same. It was also probably the last time she was seeing it.

When they arrived in front of the huge building made of white stones, her heart fluttered. Warriors and Arbitrators awaited them forming two long rows on both sides of the stairs leading inside the edifice.

_Well…this is it_. She thought.


	54. Chapter 54

**Yautja language**

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

* * *

Lyna was surprised when they brought her into another holding cell; she had thought that her trial would be immediate and swift.

Erendir removed her manacles, glancing at her confused face: '**'You really thought you would be judged today?**''

'**'****Well…yeah**.''

'' **The Law is a serious matter; it is not taken lightly. The jury is being chosen as we talk, the Council is gathering proofs and the trial will be open to the public**.'' He informed her.

Ah. Well at least the problem was being taken in consideration and she would have the honor to be granted a real trial. The young woman had firmly believed they would execute her as quickly as they could.

'**'****Do you know when it will take place then?**''

'**'****Tomorrow; while we were traveling, they had time to ready themselves. The final preparations are ongoing**.''

She looked down; not 24 hours…

The brown yautja walked out and stopped at the door: '**'Be strong little human, make your race proud tomorrow**.''

Xxxxxx

*hours later*

Lyna was laying spread eagle in the middle of her cell, contemplating her whole life. Her best moments; her worst…she tried to think of the different choices she could have made…

She was pulled out of her thought by a loud growl and a barked command. She raised her head: fast, decided footsteps were coming her way.

A large, dark form appeared in front of her cell: Dena'ee.

The young woman hurried to the door, clutching the bars: ''**Dena'ee…**''

He slid his hands inside her cell and grabbed her face to pull their foreheads together.

'**'****Pup…Lyna**.'' He trilled sadly.

'**'****You came…**''

He purred: '**'The second I knew when and where they were bringing you I took a ship… I will serve as witness for you on your trial… I will try to explain to them…**''

The girl averted her eyes: '**'You don't have to…don't ruin your reputation because of me…We both know it won't save me.**''

He raised her chin: '**'Don't…don't say things like that**…''

'**'****You know it's true…they wanted me gone for so long: it's their chance and they won't let it pass**. ''

Growling, he caressed her face with his mandibles: '**'I refuse to listen to this nonsense**.''

The girl shook her head and chuckled softly: ''**I know**.''

Angry looking guards came their way: '**'It is enough Elite: you had your time with the criminal**.''

Reluctantly, he stepped back and the Yautjas left.

Xxxxxx

The next morning, it was shouts and yells that woke her up. A bit lost, she sat up on her uncomfortable bed while rubbing her eyes. There were loud, angry shouts coming from outside; it looked like a mob was just under her cell's window outside. Lyna walked to the opening, unfortunately, it was too high for her to glance outside. The girl tried to listen more closely, but she couldn't perceive anything precise: it was just yells and distant voices.

It wasn't long before Warriors arrived: they ordered her to face the wall and they put the cuffs on her.

She walked with a guard on each side of her; she raised her head: '**'what's going on outside?**''

Not even looking at her, the Warrior answered: '' **Your trial is open to the public**.''

''…**So I was told**…''

''**well, what you are hearing outside is the public.**'' He informed her.

The trio walked in the hallways and they were soon joined by four Arbitrators as an escort.

Shit was apparently getting serious.

The young woman could see the door leading outside, the bright light of Yautja Prime threatening to blind her immediately as she would step outside. The noise the mob was making was also getting louder and louder. As they got out, the intense light effectively took her sight from her.

Lyna blinked a few times and they advanced toward a large platform like place. As soon as they entered the vast space, the crowd that was there roared loudly: the girl's eyes widened.

There were hundreds of humans here, maybe thousands…Pets, servants and mates… They raised their fists at her, they were yelling with such anger and energy she felt the air shake around her.

''CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN! '' ''OWEN!'' '' FREE HER! ''

Surprised by their number, even their simple presence, Lyna raise her bound hands at them and the mob became even wilder. She saw two of the Arbitrators surrounding her opening their communicators: '**'We will need more Warriors and Arbitrators. The situation is dangerous, I repeat, the situation is dangerous.**'' ''**I ask for reinforcement**.''

Lyna finally stared ahead of her: she could see the seats where the Council would sit and where the jury would be just below them. She glanced at her escort: they were obliviously panicking. There was reason to panic: the crowd at their left could easily overthrow them at anytime.

'' **There is no need to be afraid Arbitrators; do you wish me to calm them?**'' she proposed.

The males surrounding her glanced at each other and one finally spoke: '' **Since the trial is not starting before a few minutes you can. However, if you try anything we have the right to execute you**.''

She nodded: '**'I will simply calm them down**.''

The square of Yautjas surrounding her broke and they let her walk closer to the crowd of humans. She stopped when only a foot or two separated her from the people a meter below her.

The mob's clamored louder; the people at her feet seemed almost crazy. She raised her hands in front of her in a calming gesture. The crowd slowly quieted, staring at her.

Lyna attempted to look at all of them: ''People…'' She spoke loudly. ''… I am Captain Lyna Owen-''

Shouts erupted from the humans facing her, making their surrounding vibrate.

The young woman raised her hands again and again they calmed.

'' I am truly happy and honored to see you all in such a large number here.''

They cheered her again.

'' Many of you must be wondering what I have done to be here, this morning.''

Everyone was looking at her with inquisitive eyes.

''I won't dwell on it now, since you will hear all of it in a matter of minutes. But know this: I _have_ done something wrong. I deserve to be here. So I will ask of you, to remain calm and to listen carefully to what will be said in this trial. ''

She placed her hand on the side of her mouth as if she was telling them a secret and pointed at the Yautjas behind her with her thumb: ''…To be honest, you're scaring the shit out of the Arbitrators.''

The crowd burst out laughing and she recoiled back to her wardens. The Council was coming, the jury in tow behind them.

''**The little spitfire: I knew this day was coming the second I saw you for the first time**.''

Doten. This was the Yautja who had tortured her mother for years.

Her blue eyes became ice and she stepped toward him, but one of the warriors blocked her way with his spear.

'' **Doten**…'' She growled.

Al'tan intervened: '**'Enough! Let's this trial begin.**''

The Council took their seats and the jury installed itself on either side of the place, to her left and right. The Council members were seated in a half circle, higher than everyone while the jury was simply sitting to the tables.

Her escort brought her in the center of the place, facing the Council.

The oldest member of the council rose: '**'Today, we are here to judge Lyna Owen, previously known as Lyna' Dan and also known as the former Captain of the humans rebel movement on Earth.** '' The grey haired yautja said, he obviously had some kind of micro on him.

The crowd of humans at her back roared loudly.

''**SILENCE**!'' He continued: '' **Lyna Owen has been accused of plotting with the Bad Bloods, of conspiracy against the Empire and of criminal negligence by the human law.** '' He looked at a digital document in front of him: ''**…And of smuggling a human servant on Earth**.''

She glanced at Doten with a flat expression: really?! That was almost five years ago!

''**What do you have to say Miss Owen?**''

The girl looked up directly at Doten: '' **I did smuggle a human servant to Earth because her Master was mistreating her and I did have an agreement with a Bad Bloods clan. The rest are false accusations**.''

''**We have proofs against you, witnesses…'' ''And haven't you tried for years to overthrow us on Earth? Why would we believe you?**'' Two council members said.

She nodded: '**'Show me those proofs**.''

A yautja was summoned and a servant brought with him a hologram box. The servant inserted something in the device and a video began to play: she saw Daro and herself on the battle field.

-'' **_aahhh…Captain, captain… You must be regretting your choice of friends now, eh?_**_ '' Daro said as he shook his head._

_''__**Better than you all; murderers! We had a deal!**__ '' she accused._

_The tabby yautja flipped his spear in his hand before letting it land on his shoulder: ''__**We had… and it didn't work so well for us. Our new method is more efficient…and quicker**__.''_—

'' **We clearly see and hear that you made some kind of deal with them. This Bad Blood obviously knows who you are**.'' Doten pointed out.

'' **This video shows nothing, but the fact that I was betrayed by this criminal**-''

''-**So you were dealing with this dishonored kind?**''

''**I was, but I had no idea they were so numerous or the fact they would attack.**''

Another member looked down at her: '**'That is what happen when you make deals with criminals.** **We call the witness to tell us what he has seen on the battle. The witness was doing his duty as Warrior the day this video was recorded.**''

The yautja advanced forward near her: '' **I was near when this scene happened: Captain Owen was Elite Arbitrator Dena'ee's fighting partner that day. We were losing the battle as they were many times our numbers. I was retreating with my fellow comrades when I saw her. The Elite was barely conscious on the ground and Captain Owen was defending him against the male on the video. That's when I heard them talk: it was as it is in the recording. The male then ordered her to be taken, chained and to be unhurt.**''

The oldest council member thanked him: '' **If this isn't proofs enough for you Captain… What do you have to say for yourself?**''

She breathed deeply: '' **I did spoke with that Yautja and yes I dealt with him and his kind. So I did plot with Bad Bloods. But it is the only thing I did. At the time, I would have killed them, chased them from Earth on sight but, they came to me begging and pleading, claiming they were dying. They needed resources such as food, water, pelts…and females. They were agreeable to my cause since they could land on the territories I had liberated from the Empire. That's why they came to me. I wasn't pleased to know they were taking women from my country, so I told them I would let them land on my territories if they only took the willing people and if they came to my aid if I called them**. ''

People were now attentively listening; she kept talking: '' …**However, Daro, their leader, wasn't satisfied with the number of females accepting to come with him. My deal wasn't good enough for him, anymore and he took the matter into his own hand. Unbeknownst to me, he had over 400 members of his clan with him. He began to attack small towns and villages to take women. The Empire army was then notified and I, myself fought against them**.''

Doten leaned forward, placing a fist under his chin: '' **Pray tell us what kind of aid they were supposed to provide for you when you would call and for what purpose?**''

That son of a bitch.

'' **They would lend me their warriors to help me in my cause**.''

''**…****To help you kill Yautjas, honorable warriors, you mean**.''

She straightened herself and raised her chin: '' **_To help me in my cause_****. To help me liberate my country. To help me free the humans, to abolish slavery!**'' She said with a strong voice full of pride.

The humans at her back shouted loudly and loud protests were heard. Her name was chanted as well as her title of Captain.

The old council member ordered the silence again.

'' **Your story is a charming one, but it doesn't remove the accusations against you. It merely explains the circumstances of your precarious situation.**''

Al'tan, who had remained silent since the beginning spoke: '' **I believe someone wished to vouch for her innocence.**''

Lyna turned her head in time to see Dena'ee walking toward them.

'' **I do. I, Honorable Elite Arbitrator Dena'ee' Dan, will speak in a favor**.''

''**You may express yourself Arbitrator**.''

'' **Lyna…I mean, Miss Owen, was my fighting partner. We spent a month together to prepare ourselves to face the Bad Bloods. She had no idea they had an army nor was she aware of their plans. This human female fought alongside our Warriors to defend both ours and her people. She risked her life at my sides and saved my life on the battle field. Miss Owen was captured by the enemy and managed to make over 100 human females escape. She was tortured by the criminals, further proving she wasn't with them. Miss Owen was not plotting against the Empire; she made that deal before the agreement between our people. This is all I have to say.**'' He said.

The tall, black male bowed to the Council and went to leave when Doten rose from his chair: '' **I can't divulge this information here Arbitrator, but you and I both know why you are defending her!**''

Dena'ee stopped to stare at her with sad eyes: '' **Yes…we know**.'' He murmured only for her to hear.

'' **This was the last part of this trial. In the next minutes, we will collect the votes from the jury and reach a decision with the Council. **''

The jury and the members of the council rose and they exited the place to meet.

Xxxxxx

'' **Don't you hear the crowd of humans outside, old fool? She holds in her hands alone the power of an army! Captain Owen is a danger to us**.'' Doten spat.

'' **The humans simply love her!**'' Al'tan protested.

'' **More reason to put her down**.'' '**'We are currently at peace with the humans in North America!**'' '**'For how long? What will happen if the treaty doesn't work?**'' ''**She has plotted with criminals!**''

The Head of the Members turned to the 12 yautjas composing the jury. '**'What are your votes?**''

''**Our votes nullified: 6 voted for any sentence but death and 6 others for her to be put down immediately.**''

'**'****What would be the other sentences?** '' '**'To be sold to the highest bidder: the price she would fetch could be given to the Council to use for public funds. We all know many Yautjas would be ready to pay a very high price to be the proud owner of Captain Owen, chief of the Rebels on Earth**.''

''**It is barely punishment for what she did!**'' '**'You all easily forget that she's responsible for the deaths of many of our kind!**''

Xxxxxx

Lyna distantly listened to the mob screaming repeatedly to free her as she watched the Council and the Jury taking back their places.

'' **I demand the silence!**''

Everyone quieted and the young woman waited for her fate to be told to her. The Head of the Council rose: '' **With the Jury and all members of the present Council we have decided what would be Miss Owen's sentence**. ''

The girl let out a shaky sigh.

''**We have decreed that Lyna Owen would be sentenced to death**.''

* * *

A/N: Thanks the all reviewers! Just to tell everyone, this story is almost over. I might do another fic after. I recently added Kiba on my deviant art profile (atiketook) if you wish to see what he looks like!


	55. Chapter 55

**Yautja language**

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

* * *

Her breath didn't catch, her heart didn't stop: she had prepared herself for this day. She let out a long, exhausted sigh. However, the calm air she was giving off didn't remain: the mob at her back roared loudly and she knew something bad would happen if she didn't do anything.

The humans were out for blood and a few Arbitrators wouldn't be able to do anything against their number. Lyna could see the sheer panic on the Yautjas' faces; their fates were into her hands and they probably know it. The young woman could stand there and watch as the Yautjas were being torn apart by angry humans…or she could try to stop them.

Al'tan was staring at her, his eyes were pleading; the black haired girl nodded to him.

Barely a few seconds had passed since the Head of the Council had declared her fate that she turned to face the mob. A few men were just about to climb on the large elevated platform she was standing own that she raised her hands to stop them.

'' CALM PEOPLE: PEACE!'' She spoke loudly.

The humans looked at her with a confused air; a few people at the front shouted: ''We won't let them kill you! '' ''We'll give our lives for you!''

She shook her head: ''I will never ask you to give your lives for me. My people: calm yourself.''

'' I am guilty of plotting with criminals: _I am_. Their punishment is harsh: I won't lie to you all, it doesn't really please me. '' She paced a bit in front of them: '' My only goal was to protect the human race and so my last action will honor it: if you attack these Yautjas, many of you will perish. So, I am asking you to not interfere. ''

At her words, there was an uproar coming from the mob and she silenced them again. Once they were quiet enough she stood straight with her bound hands in front of her: '' I, Captain Owen, will give my last order to the human species: do not attack the yautjas present. A thousand fighting a handful is not a fair battle. Show them you stand higher than them, show them you have honor. ''

On her words she raised her fists and roared; the humans did the same. She bowed to them and returned to her escort: '' **Unless you wish to remain here any longer, bring me back to my cell.**'' She grumbled to her guards.

The old yautja directing the trial rose, with an astonished air on his face: '' **The execution will take place tomorrow at dawn. It won't be a public execution. This trial is over: you may all leave**.''

The Arbitrator behind her gently nudged her shoulder and they travelled back to her holding cell.

Xxxxxx

'' **You are all aware that she saved our lives? That a human condemned to death by us minutes ago, saved us?** '' Al'tan said.

'' **She has honor**.'' One member said. '' **These humans would have savagely butcher us**.''

'**'****They would have**.'' Doten mumbled.

Al'tan glared at him: ''**You better remember who prevented that, Doten**.''

Xxxxxx

*hours later*

Lyna sat on her cot, her hands hanging limply between her legs. She hoped the new of her death would never reach her uncle. Knowing Christopher, he would break the treaty and slaughter any Yautja that would stand in his way. The young woman was determined to not sleep: she would savor her last hours in this life.

She heard a guard protesting feebly and a deep, mighty rumble and the girl knew her ex-mate was coming toward her cell.

'**'****Lyna…**'' He trilled sadly.

She rose and pressed herself to the bars: '**'Dena'ee…**''

The large male grabbed her face with his hands and caressed her traits with his mandibles. The sounds he was making was tearing at her heart; if Dena'ee was human, he would be crying right now.

She placed a hand over his and leaned in his touch closing her eyes: '**'It's alright…**''

His hair bristled slightly: '**'It is not! You are going to die; do you realize this!?**'' he growled bitterly.

The girl nodded in his hands: '' **I know…I knew what would happen the second I saw the Master Elite appear in front of me the day we landed in Canada**.''

'' **I don't want to lose you**…'' He mumbled.

Lyna kissed one of his mandibles and raised her fingers to his hair to pet a black strand: '' **There is nothing you can do…** '' She stared in his silver eyes: '' **I am sorry for everything. For leaving our home with my mother all these years ago. For leaving you. For having causing you all these worries… I know I will be responsible for your early grey hair**.'' She said, attempting to joke with the last part.

He let out a forlorn, whined trill and pressed his lipless mouth to hers.

The girl became serious again: '' **Dena'ee… you must do something for me**.''

He nodded and waited for her to speak.

'' **My uncle must never learn of my death. If he does, there will be war in North America again. This time, he won't stop until all of the yautjas or all the humans are dead. **''

The Arbitrator frowned: '**'You want me to lie to him.**''

'**'****Tell him I stayed on Yautja Prime: it won't be a lie**.'' She said flatly.

'**'****Anything else?**''

'**'****Tell Uria and Ari'dan that I love them…And Kiba shouldn't know about me either**.''

'' **I will tell our family that you love them…But for the other, I'm sorry to tell you this, but Hor'jin and Kiba were present at the trial.** '' He informed her.

Weird: she hadn't seen him…well, there was a crowd of a thousand people.

Lyna shut her eyes close with a sigh: '' **too bad then…**''

The male purred loudly to comfort her and petted her hair backward through the bars. He stayed with her for over two hours, two hours they spent almost in complete silence. After she gently nudged him away: '**'Go now; it's almost dawn…they will soon come for me and I have a feeling it'd be better if you're not here**.''

'' **What will I do without you?**''

She breathed deeply and smiled: '**'You spent the last years without me: you will be alright! You will a female…she will love you because you're a great yautja…she will take care of you and bear your children… and you will be happy together. Ari'dan and Amy will also have children: they will play with yours… You will all be happy even if I'm not there. Do you know humans have a belief that after their death they are going to a place called heaven? That it's possible to speak to their lost ones through prayers? I will go there and watch over you all: when you'll miss me, you'll just have to talk to me…I'm sure I will hear you**.'' Lyna tried to reassure him.

The male kissed her again and shook his head: '**'My heart will die with you today…** ''

She put her hand over his chest: '**'You will be sad for some time then it'll pass: my last wish is for you to be happy. Now go.** ''

Reluctantly, he recoiled: '**'I love you**.''

'**' ****I love you too.** **Go**.''

This time he did and glanced at her over his shoulder a few times before finally leaving.

Xxxxxx

It wasn't long before someone came for her, maybe an hour or so later. The footsteps were hurried and Lyna was surprised to see Al'tan arrive accompanied by a guard:

'' **Lyna, dear, come.**'' He ordered as the other yautja opened the cell door.

She rose and walked to them offering her wrists to the waiting cuffs in the guard's hands. He clasped them over her wrists and pulled her toward Al'tan.

They walked rapidly and to her surprise, the Elder spoke quickly: '' **Your gesture during the trial has impressed the Council. You've shown you had honor. It was hard to convince them, but it worked: I did all I could Lyna**.''

She raised a brow: ''**What did you do?**''

'**'****The alternative to your death was selling you to the highest bidder. This isn't the best option: you are still condemned to death, but it will offer you a reprieve. It will offer you more time**.''

The girl abruptly stopped: '**'What. Did. You. Do?!**''

'' **The Council saw your power today with the mob: they want the humans to believe you are dead. What is happening now, won't be in the archives. You are being sold to an Arena Master.** ''he confessed.

'**'****What!? I'm being sent to the arenas of death? Where?**''

They kept advancing in the hallways of stones.

'' **No arena wanted you safe two and the Council sold you to the more offering party. You are being sent to the town of Al'Dalmar**. ''

Lyna gulped down: Al'Dalmar…it was thousands of kilometers from here, on the other side of the planet. The place was renowned for its less than respectable people and doubtful businesses. Apparently, Bad Bloods travelled there all the time, the Arbitrators barely went there as it was too risky for their lives.

'' **No other arena wanted you because they were afraid you could overthrow the place or create revolts. The Master of the Al'Dalmar arena offered a very high price for you and the Council accepted: it was more lucrative than your death**.'' He explained.

Their little troop was now outside; they were walking toward a merchandise shuttle. When they were standing a few feet from it, Al'tan placed his hands on her shoulders: '' **I am sorry…I know it not ideal…but it will give you maybe a few weeks maybe a few months more to live.** ''

She slowly nodded: '' **Thank you for this… You keep doing what you're doing okay? Make the best deals for the humans.**''

He squeezed her shoulders: '**'I will… You stay strong**. **Goodbye**.''

The guard drew her inside the wagon: they had a whole compartment to themselves. It was big, but it wasn't much since it was probably used to transport cattle and other things. There wasn't even a bench or anything of the sort. The yautja accompanying her closed the sliding door and installed himself in front of her. After a few minutes, the shuttle started to move and Lyna decided to sit on the floor, her back to the wall. The guard was oddly quiet and since she hadn't sleep at all last night, the girl soon fell asleep, lulled by the shuttle movement. It was the heat that woke her up hours later; she was too warm and she was also thirsty.

That's when Lyna knew they were almost arrived at their destination; Al'Dalmar was far in the south. While it was warm everywhere on Yautja Prime, the areas in the south were particularly hot. Instead of the damp tropical forests, there were dry deserts and rocky landscapes.

Looking at the yautja, she saw her guard had finally sit down, probably tired and feeling the warmth as well. Half an hour later, the shuttle came to a halt and her guard rose indicating her she should do the same. The wagon door opened, flooding the room with light. Lyna blinked a few times as the Yautja pushed her outside.

There were four Yautjas waiting for them, all sand colored in various shades of pale brown, gray and yellow. Her warden removed her magnetic cuffs and shoved her toward them; one of the strangers gave him a bag as another grabbed her. Once more, her hands were bound, this time with simple metallic cuffs. There was a foot long chain between her wrists and another, longer one in the middle linking her to one of the Yautjas.

They nodded to her previous guard as this one climbed back into the wagon. The girl glanced around; there were apparently in the outskirt of Al'Dalmar. On her right she could only see desert, sand, desert again and on the horizon; brown, reddish mountains. On her left, she presumed it was the town: there were houses and noises were coming from there.

Lyna was drawn out of her thoughts by a sharp pull on her chain; she stumbled a bit and glared at the Yautja before following them.

Xxxxxx

Their weird group had walked a bit into the streets before taking a transport; there was a huge coliseum in front of them and she knew they were going there. People, Yautjas and human mostly, on the transport with them were sending curious glances her way. Lyna averted her eyes; she was chained and collared…like a slave.

At least, they got down; Lyna looked up and gasped: now that she was close to the structure, she could see how truly big it was. Enormous. Again, she was urged forward and her escort didn't linger around. As they moved into the coliseum they crossed other Yautjas and human servants as well as other species. They walked for a long time in the hallways, turning left then right, climbing stairs, walking again, turning, and stairs again. Lyna was tired and really thirsty now; she'd give much for a few mouthful of water.

The group arrived at a large, decorated, wooden door and one of her wardens knocked. A voice answered them on the other side of the door and they all came in.

This room was large and luxurious; the furniture here was obviously expensive, there were different furs all over the place, one wall of the room was utterly absent…in its place there was a vast balcony. Even though someone had talked to them, she couldn't see that person. The Yautja holding her chain moved her in front a huge desk; there was a thick, metallic ring fixed to the floor and her chain was locked there. He then left a set of keys on the desk and without a word, her escort left silently.

Lyna tested her restraints by pulling on it a few times: she wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon. The girl stopped her erratic movements; someone was coming in the room. The young woman raised her head proudly and puffed her chest preparing herself to meet whoever was heading her way from the adjacent room.

The girl jumped when a male emerged from the connecting door with a gasp and a loud Yautja squeak/growl of excitement. He was short by Yautja standard, barely making his 7 feet tall. There was no armor to cover him, instead golden jewels circles his wrists and neck. The new comer was a brown orange color with dark spots here and there. Every step he took was accompanied by the jingles of his multiple bracelets and chains adorning him.

His yellows eyes were taking in every inch of her and she glared before letting out a warning growl a yautja would understand.

''Oh….feral. I like that, but you don't do none of that with me! '' He said in English before happily trotting to her to circle around her form and the girl tensed.

'' I have fantasized about having you among my fighters for the last years and here you are! I can't believe it!'' He exclaimed.

Lyna gave him a disgusted look; he acted like a child who finally had had the toy he had been asking for.

The stranger saw her face and waved his right hand in the air with an exasperated sigh: '' Don't give me that look; I just paid a thousand pieces of gold to arrogant and snobbish yautjas of the Capital to have you. I have the right to be excited!''

The male walked behind her and grabbed her long, black ponytail to examine it closely: '' You have dried and broken ends; that's not a way to treat your magnificent hair.''

The girl scowled: What. The. Hell.

_What is this Yautja?_ She thought as she gave him an incredulous look. He walked around to face her again: ''Enough of you: time for the presentations!''

The male placed a gracious on his chest over the many necklaces and chains there: ''I am the Arena Master, Idilias. I am also your new Master. ''

The human scoffed and ignored him in favor to stare at a fur she had never seen before.

'' I see someone has a little attitude problem.''

Tired, thirsty and angry, Lyna turned her ice cold eyes to him: '**'I have no Master, Yautja**.'' She darkly said in Yautjan.

The woman was surprised when all he did was chuckled: '**'I highly doubt that; the pretty collar around your neck, which I am sure wasn't put there by the authorities, is telling me that someone was the little pet of someone rich. Well, whatever you were before, I am now your Master! And happy about it. You should be a bit more grateful: I saved you from having your pretty head cut off**.''

True; but it didn't mean she was pleased to be here.

'**'****Why? One of the Council members told me no Arena wanted me because they were afraid. Why would you take the risk to have me here?**'' she asked.

'**'****Because I have one God, one Master, one thing I love and it's money**.'' He pointed at her: '**'You, will increase my income. Many spectators will come to my arena to see you fight. Human pets and servants will beg their masters to be here… Yes; you are an investment: I paid a thousand pieces of gold for you and I intend to make thrice that price with you here**.'' He informed her.

Once more, she scoffed.

'' **Don**'**t give me that attitude again. You will be treated just fine, here. My favorite fighters are taken care of in my arena. I will make sure you have servants at your disposal; you will have food and adequate quarters, Captain…And I only beat those who misbehave**. ''

'' **I will only need to kill other living beings and even perhaps die myself.**'' The woman snorted.

Idilias bent and patted her cheek with a yautjan grin: ''Exactly.''


	56. Chapter 56

**Yautja language**

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

* * *

The young woman shook her head out of his grip: '' I'm not going to kill innocents in that arena of yours.''

He straightened himself: ''Oh but you will…You're a tough one; too stubborn to let yourself die…And Honey, anyone that is sent here is not innocent.''

Idilias gave her another once over, obviously displeased: '' You're a hot mess, Darling.''

The way he used English spoke volume to her; there were certainly a lot of humans originally from Earth here.

''I haven't bathed for five days…It had been one Hell of a shitty month.'' She drawled.

Condescending, he patted her head:'' I know, I know. I've followed your exploits. '' He said going back to his desk to retrieve the keys on it.

The Yautja stopped and pressed a finger on one of his large bracelets and she realized it was a communicator: '' **I want 5 female servants on the first floor rooms**.''

The male then crouched near her and unlocked her chain attached to the ring before rising and heading toward the exit. '' Now, come. I will give you a tour.''

Idilias walked her around, her chain in hand as he explained this or that, the rules. The place was a huge oval-shaped structure, there many floors and rooms and the first floor was reserved for his warriors. His slaves slept underground with the beasts. The servants were allotted the second floor and the upper stories were for guests. Idilias, of course, had the highest floor and a balcony view. The male led her downstairs and on the outer side of the coliseum. There was another open place aside from the main arena; fighters were training, others were taking a break on benches.

The pompous yautja waved at it: ''This is where you will exercise and train.''

They travelled through hallways for a brief time and the pair arrived to another semi-open location. There was a large fountain, trees, stone paths and cell-like doors leading to what looked like bedrooms. The duo walked more fully in the place and Lyna made a disgusted face: there was a rough looking yautja sitting on one of the bench, a human female on each of his thighs. She could see where his rings had been in his hair; he had had many. The stranger was wearing a collar of metal over his dark green skin, indicating his status. The most noticeable trait about him was a long scar over one of his brow going down to his first right mandible; his eyes had been touched, looking a lot paler than the other. His hands were around the women's waists and these ones didn't look particularly happy to be there.

He saw her glaring at him and he returned her nasty look, his hair rising around his crest as he let out a harsh bark when she did not avert her eyes.

Idilias tutted her: ''Darling, that's D'meth; you do not defy him. He is my champion and has been here for at least the last decade. You better be friend with him. ''

Lyna snorted; this guy was most certainly an asshole.

He shook the chain holding her: '' I am serious; the others bow to him…and I do not tolerate any of my warriors fighting outside the arena. It is among the rules. ''

They finally arrived in front of a door where there were also 5 females servants waiting for them. They bowed to Idilias: ''**Master**.''

There were three humans, a Felan and another one of a specie she did not know of.

He presented them with a hand: '' Two of them will be your servants. Choose.''

'' I do not want servants. ''

The orange yautja let out a long suffering sigh: '' Who wants to serve Captain Owen? ''

They all stepped forward; Idilias sighed again and picked a human and the Felan waving the others away. Removing her chains, he said: '' These will be your quarters. This is small: you will have to prove yourself to me if you want better accommodations. It works that way here: you obey, you fight well, you please me and I reward you. You displease me; you get whipped or worse. Now, I am freeing you of your chains, but rest assured: I have guards everywhere and my fighters, even though they're slaves now, they will also stop you just to please me. Everyone is locked in their quarters at night so don't give trouble to whoever comes to put you in for the evening. Your servants will bring you anything you need should you ask them. For the moment, rest; these dark circles under your eyes gave you horrible look.''

Lyna raised an offended brow and watched him go before glancing at the females behind her: ''Eh…hi?''

They both bowed and the girl groaned before quickly grabbing their arms and straightening them back up: ''I said 'hi' not 'prostrate at my feet'… '' She presented her hand to the human woman: ''I'm Lyna and you are…?''

'' Riley.'' She turned to the Felan, waiting: '' I am called Eladoni.''

The woman nodded: ''Great… ''

Curious, Lyna slowly went inside her new 'home'; there wasn't much…A main room with a bed and a small table and another room with a toilet and a sink. The bed was large enough and there was one single pelt on it and a pillow. Seeing the sink, she hurried inside the little bathroom and bent to drink avidly. As the woman rose, she jumped when she saw the two servants docilely standing behind her with their hands joined in front of them.

Clearing her throat, Lyna asked: ''Where can I take a bath?''

The Felan answered: ''There are public baths situated in the East aisle on the first floor.''

Uh…Public baths; certainly not now.

The ex-rebel scratched the back of her head: '' Could you…just, bring me a bowl and a few rags here? Please?''

The green servant nodded and went to fetch what she demanded and Lyna was left alone with Riley.

'' So…What's up?''

'' I'm really happy to be serving you.''

'' None of that: I don't want either of you _serving_ me…let's say you'll be my companions…Have you been here for a long time?''

'' I was taken from Earth 6 years ago…And I've been here for 5 years. ''She said.

Lyna walked to the bed and flopped on it: ''What is it like here? Not too bad I hope?''

Riley shrugged: ''Master Idilias feeds us well…none are beaten without cause…The tasks are easy enough, but it can be harsh sometimes. If Master is pleased with one of his warriors, this one can have any female he wishes for…''The woman muttered and trailed off.

The blue eyed girl grunted; It was always the same on Yautja Prime…Female servants were often used that way and had not much to say about it. Lyna was not surprised at all.

Eladoni arrived with a large wooden bowl and clean rags; she even had brought soap and fresh clothes. She thanked her and cough, ill-at-ease by their remaining presence: '' Are…you going to leave?''

''Do you need assistance?''

''No…'' She slowly said.

The Felan leant toward her human fellow: '**'I think she's shy and doesn't want to undress in front of us.**'' She whispered not so subtly in Yautjan.

Lyna shot her a flat look: '**'I speak Yautjan, Eladoni… You can go guys, if there is anything, I'll just look for you two**.''

The green female lowered her head: ''Sorry.''

Walking inside the bathroom, the girl divested and rubbed herself clean; 5 days without a bath…it was disgusting. She had to change three times the water in her bowl. After, Owen washed her hair with the soap, removing the accumulated greases and dirt. The woman then proceeded to brush them with her fingers and tied them up again, but loosely this time. She dressed in the new clothing: it was a simple light, brown top, underwear and a loincloth.

Feeling how tired she was, she just dragged herself to the cot-like bed and face planted on it. In a matter of minutes, she was deeply sleeping.

At some point, she heard the door closing and something metallic was thrown into her room. She opened one eye: there was a set of keys on the floor near her bed…Good. She needed to stay in her quarters, but at least she wasn't locked here. Lyna immediately returned to her rest.

Hours later, in the deep of the night, a slow clanking woke the girl.

Ting. Ting. Ting. Ting. It stopped and restarted again. Ting. Ting. Ting. Ting.

Annoyed, she opened her eyes and sat turning herself toward the bars that was her door: a tall, dark from stood there, sliding his claws on the bars. One deep, orange eye and a paler one, both almost iridescent, stared at her:

'**'****Hello there little human…**'' a deep voice rasped.

She couldn't see him well as it was too dark, then suddenly, the clouds that were hiding the moons moved. Light was cast over the newcomer: D'meth. Lyna gave him a brief glance and decided to ignore him; she highly doubted this was a courtesy visit. She lied back and turned her back to him; the girl heard him growl lowly.

''**Arrogant human…How dare you put your back to me? **''

'**'****I was sleeping and you woke me. Aren't you supposed to be in your quarters? Go away**.'' She mumbled.

'' **These rules often bend for me**… '' He trilled. '' **I was curious; the humans won't shut up about you…But all I see is a puny, human female only good to serve a male**.''

Offended, Lyna abruptly turned and rose to her feet, letting out a savage snarl.

D'meth chuckled: '**'My, my…Someone hasn't been raised on Earth, apparently**.''

The young woman growled again, lower this time: '**'Fuck. Off**.''

He leant his forearms on the horizontal bars, letting his hands inside her quarters: '' **Careful, my pretty: I run the show here…You wouldn't want to be on my bad side, would you?**''

She raised her chin: '**'I answer to one person here: Idilias, not you**. ''

The frightening yautja bristled and shook himself, sending his dreadlocks left and right: '' **You will sing a different tune, soon enough…**''

On his words, he departed, blending in the darkness around.

Xxxxxx

In her dreams, she was with her mate…it had begun as pleasant and now, it felt like a nightmare. Fear gripped her guts as she tried to reach him-

''Who's Dena'ee?'' A curious voice asked, pulling her out of her sleep.

Lyna propped herself on her elbow: ''What?''

'' Who's Dena'ee?'' Riley asked on the other side of the bar. '' That's a yautjan name…'' The Felan pointed out.

The girl groaned and rose: ''He's no one. Why did you wake me?''

''You can't sleep all day: you missed breakfast and the morning training. It's lunch time and you need to eat.''

The young woman bent to picked up the keys and unlocked the door.

''Did you sleep well?'' Eladoni questioned.

She groaned again: ''I had…unexpected visit during the night… rather unpleasant I must say. D'meth? Does it ring a bell?'' she said, knowing very well they knew who he was. She wanted information.

Both servants immediately looked afraid and Riley shuddered: '' He's only trouble…The Hunter is mean, savage and cruel…but because he's the arena's champion Idilias favors him…''

Lyna walked out of her small quarters: ''I'm hungry; where can we get food? And …The Hunter?''

Eladoni talked: ''Follow us. '' Riley glanced around, making sure there were no unwanted ears: '' Yeah...the Hunter: it's his arena name. Apparently he was a notorious hunter before…or so I heard.''

The Felan bent her pointy ears backward: '' You must avoid him: there are small…_clans_ formed here and the Hunter has a large one. He's got authority here. Yautjas, humans and other species follow him…The Hunter is undefeated, strong and brutal…he's not one to mess with.''

They walked in the vast hallways, their feet clapping on the stones under them. They crossed guards and other servants on their way, but otherwise there weren't many people; it was probably because it was lunch time.

''What did you two spoke about last night? '' Riley asked.

She shrugged: ''Not much… he basically told me what you just did and I told him to fuck off.''

Both girls abruptly stopped to stare at her and Eladoni choked, turning a deeper shade of green.

''Oh my…'' the human servant murmured.

The trio finally arrived to a spacious mess hall; there were many tables and one of the walls was absent, replaced by columns to give a view on the dry, sandy training yard. When they stepped in the cafeteria-like room, human heads gyrated toward her; a few humans began to hoot, followed by many as they started to hit their tables in time while the chanted her title 'captain'.

Her cheeks became warm as she blushed a bit; she was new here she didn't want that kind of attention. Lyna raised a hand to stop them and when they did she nodded and headed toward where they were serving food.

Riley and Eladoni were following her closely at her sides; they placed themselves in the waiting line. When it was finally their turn, Lyna chose a bowl of grains; a thick slice of meat was laid over it and she picked up a naxa. Suddenly, the servants at her sides distanced themselves, the fear plain on their faces. A gush of hot air made her hair whirled in her face: a silence fell on the place.

'**'****Hello little human, slept well?** ''

Lyna filled herself a cup of water and didn't turn to him: '**'Yes, even though I was disturbed**.''

''**When I didn't see you this morning at thought you were so afraid that you didn't dare to get out of your quarters and show up for the training**.'' He taunted.

She was done taking her food and so she spun around only to realize he was standing just a few inches behind her: she looked up: '' **Nothing scares me;** **I was merely sleeping. **''

He trilled lightly: ''**I am hungry**.'' D'meth drawled.

The woman pointed at the end of the waiting line: '**'Then you should place yourself in line.**''

The humans nearby let out an 'OH' and the male in front of her flared his hair.

''**I see a plate already filled and ready to eat here.**'' He growled pointing at her stuff.

'' **Luck isn't on your side then because I'm hungry too**.''

She moved past him and heard him growl low in his chest as she sat at an empty table. Riley and Eladoni hurried to join her; both were very pale.

''You are crazy!'' ''You'll get killed!'' They hissed.

''I'm not about to roll over for him.'' She grumbled.

All three tried to subtly glance at D'meth; he never went at the end of the line, but instead took what he wanted immediately. To their utmost chagrin, the scarred yautja came their way and sat directly in front of Lyna with a grin. The girl could swear the females at her sides were practically shaking. He was obviously only here to try to intimidate them. Riley was looking down at her plate and absolutely looked like she was trying to disappear in her seat.

Lyna frowned when the large male sent a purred trill toward the cowering girl: '**'My pretty…I haven't seen you in a long time… I certainly miss you in my bed…Perhaps I will ask for you soon… **''

The young woman then understood why the servant was so scared of him.

Riley became red, but didn't answer and Owen growled: '**'You leave her alone; she serves me, now**.''

'' **Claiming goods that are not yours now? I thought I already told you: I run things here**.'' He rasped dangerously.

Lyna shrugged and began to eat: '' **Run things like you want D'meth, but leave me and my two friends here out of it**. **I don't want trouble, but I'm not gonna bow to you. I'm tired of everyone's shit. So…as I said yesterday: Fuck. Off**.'' She explained flatly.

His eyes flashed with anger and malice and Lyna gave him a similar look. There was so mush hatred and anger in his eyes…it was disturbing and she wondered what happened to him.

They all ate in a tense silent and the ex-rebel tried to dissipate the malaise with small talks to reassure her friends. '' So…what is there to do around here?''

The yautja in front of her snorted: '' **You train and you fight**.'' He answered roughly, showing he understood English.

She pointed her fork at him: ''**I got that…what else? I know people aren't always in the arena and you can't always train either…so?**''

The male rattled on a high note, eyeing her up and down: '' **I could give you a private visit of my quarters…We could do some late night activities.**''

The women at her sides tensed visibly and Lyna gave him a flat, unimpressed look: ''**_that_****, won't happen.**'' The scarred yautja rumbled provocatively: '' **As I said yesterday; you will sing a different tune, soon enough.**''

Lyna ignored him: ''** What else girls?**''

'' **Fighters are not allowed outside as you are all condemned to death here.** '' Eladoni said.

'**'****Okay….not fun.**''

'' **Once a week, Master Idilias permits us to have alcohol…We don't know who, but somehow, someone has managed to trade decks of cards… And there are always the bets and the gambling**.'' Riley described.

The girl cocked her head: '**'Bets?**''

D'meth shook himself and tore through his piece of meat: '' **On who will live or die next.**''

Wincing, the woman took a gulp of water: '**'that's…morbid**.''

The Hunter reached for her naxa and the girl stabbed her fork between the fingers of his extended hand: '' **That's mine**.''

'' **I want it**.''

It had nothing to do with the fruit and everything to do with dominance. She knew this was a test; a last chance to bow to his will…that there would be consequences after that.

Owen stared into his eyes, speaking slowly: '' **If you wanted one, you should have taken it earlier**. '' She said, biting into her naxa.

He bristled and rose to join another group nearby. Lyna let out breathe she didn't know she was keeping. Eladoni planted her face on the table, her horns softly tapping on it.

''We will all die.'' Riley said.

Xxxxxx

After spending 2 hours conversing and digesting in her quarters with the girls, she went to the training ground as per Eladoni's suggestion that she should prepare herself for her future fights.

Once there, a handful of humans came to see her, speaking to her excitedly and demanding that she trains with them. She learned from her servants that Idilias had his permanent fighters, a mix of Humans, Felan males, Yautjas and other species. There were maybe 30 to 40 of them. The rest were all condemned to die in the Arena. Then, there were the servants, a combination of multiples races. Those who were condemned to death had a week to train to make the spectacle more entertaining and those who survived more than a few times were generally 'adopted' by Idilias. The Master accumulated his warriors that way or by purchasing them like he did for her and many others.

The men that came to her presented themselves and told her why they were condemned to death. One stole from his Master, another had fought back when he was being disciplined…and all kind of stories of the sort. To be friendly, she punched one of them in the shoulder: ''Let me gear up and I'm coming back!''

The armory was occupying a whole section of a wall in the training yard. The woman stopped in front of the rack examining the armors and weapons there. The weapons were clearly used for training; some were wooden and those who weren't were dull blades.

She exclusively put solid armors over her shins and forearms; she slipped on a thick, leather vest that covered her from chest to waist and allowed her to carry blades on it with its many straps. Then, the black haired girl moved toward the weapons section.

'' **Do you even know how to use Yautjan weapons? What will you do without your human guns? I have hunted humans years ago…and they're useless without those**.'' D'meth taunted behind her.

The woman glanced at him over her shoulder: '' **Thanks for worrying about me… But I think I will manage to figure it out**.'' She said sarcastically.

'**'****You could be surprised**.'' He warned. '**'You could be surprised too**.'' She responded quickly.

She chose a few shruikens, a throwing disk, clipped them to her vest and finally picked a spear. Lyna turned to face the scary Yautja behind her before walking past him toward the humans waiting for her.

Xxxxxx

''Yes, that's it…Place your arm that way and block my spear.'' She instructed.

They were servants, house pets, merchants' assistants…They didn't know how to fight and she now understood that they were, indeed, going to die in the arena. The humans who were actually Idilias' fighters were good enough and two of them were helping her…but the seven others were in D'meth's pack.

Lyna hadn't noticed she was staring at the scarred yautja when a human warrior came her way: ''It was courageous what you did during lunch time, but don't do it again…That guy is a ton of trouble; don't mess with him. ''

The girl raised a brow: ''I know he is something…but as I told one of my servants, I'm not rolling over to please him.''

'' He's the boss down here… He-he likes women…I would be careful if I was you.'' The man stuttered.

Xxxxxx

*A week later*

''**He's barely eating, he's barely moving, he's barely doing anything! For Paya's sake, he's not even mating the females anymore! I'm telling you, he's sick!**'' Hor'jin groaned to Ari'dan's face in his communicator screen.

The young Healer sighed, not being in a much better state himself: ''**Hor'jin…humans do not express or feel their emotions like us: Kiba is not sick; ****_he's sad_****.**''

The Hunter slid a hand over his tired face, pulling at the mandibles: '**' How do I heal him of this…****_sadness_****?**''

'' **You don't heal sadness…Time does. Give him time… A hunt might distract him…things he likes**.'' Ari suggested.

Moaning, the green yautja exclaimed dramatically: '**'Kiba likes mating and hunting and he wants to do NONE!**''

The smaller Yautja shrugged: '**'Listen Hor'jin…it's not easy here either… Both Amy and I are devastated and we can't say a thing to her uncle… Just give him some time and make sure he eats at least a bit a moves around so he doesn't become ****_really _****ill**.''

The Hunter grumbled and ended the communication before going downstairs: Maya was leaning against the doorframe watching Kiba. The human male was hunched over the dining table with Jana, Maud and Carmen all over him and rubbing his back while murmuring human nonsense into his ears.

'**'****Ari'dan says he's not sick**.''

Maya gave him a flat look and rolled her eyes: '' **I already told you that. He is sad Hor'jin.** ''

Grumbling again, he said: ''**That human female has caused me so much trouble since my partner laid eyes on her!**'' He told her, speaking about Lyna,** '' …And I'm fairly certain he never saw, not even a glance of her cunt-'**'

The head of the servants slapped him in the abdomen: ''**-Don't be so rude! He was in love with her!** ''

The male extended a hand toward his companion: ''**See where it led him? In a pile of pathetic, shitty feelings that got him on his knees**.''

Maya sighed deeply and headed toward the dining room: ''**Men…All the same no matter the species**.''

Hor'jin let his arms fall at his sides: ''**What's that supposed to mean?**''

He watched his elder servant shoo the other females away to sit beside his boy while caressing his short mane.

Maya's heart clenched at the sight of her son; yes her son. She had arrived in this house chained and yelling curses at Hor'jin, but when he had brought her into that other room…And that she saw that one year old human in a bed of furs, mouthing his toes and giggling. She had understood then why she was bought and dragged here. The woman had taken care of him since.

Now, he was not well.

'**'****My sweetie… Kiba, Darling. You need to eat more than that**.'' She cooed.

'**'****What's the point Maya… I don't care anymore**.'' He whispered.

She rubbed his broad back: '' **It's been a week… You might not care, but there are others that care about you. Hor'jin, me, the women… I know you're sad, darling, but give it some time.** ''

The tall man looked away: '**'You don't understand… My heart has been torn from my chest and there is only pain…**''

'' **I understand more than you think I do, sweetie… I've been in your situation.**''

Tentatively, he glanced at her: '**'You did?**''

She nodded: '' **When I was 12 years old…Back on Earth, 45 years ago, my parents had a car accident and they both died. I found myself alone, leaving with an aunt I barely knew. I thought there was no point in living anymore…but my friends reminded me they were there and after some time, I was happy again**. ''

He went to speak, but she cut him off: '**'That's not all…Five years after that, I've been kidnapped!** ''

His brows shot up: ''**Really?**''

''**Yeah…strange creatures brought me on a foreign planet and there…I was scared shitless and I knew I would never see my home again…**'' She then whispered and pointed at Hor'jin with her thumb**: **''**Worse, a big, green oaf bought me**.''

Kiba understood what she was talking about and chuckled.

'**'****What I mean Kiba is: life is hard at time… but it is not a reason to give up**. '' She caressed his cheek and kissed it: '**'I'm still here and happy. You're strong, my sweetie, don't let anything bring you down**.''


	57. Chapter 57

I do not own AVP/ predators. I do not make money from this. Sorry for any grammar mistake! Enjoy and R&amp;R!

* * *

*two weeks after Lyna's arrival at Al'Dalmar*

She lied in her bed, thinking about the last week events. Lyna had her two first fights…Against Kainde Amedhas. Idilias was choosing who and what was fighting together…if he had wanted her dead, he would have chosen someone else or something that could kill her. It had been…scary and impressive.

The arena had been crowded with people of all kind; the stands had been full. A microphone had been installed around her collar so the spectators could hear everything she said or shouted. All the while, Idilias was commenting the battle in his own microphone.

_-Fetched directly from Earth by the Arbitrators… The Captain of the human forces…Cetanu's daughter… I present you …THHHEEE REBEL_! –

It had all been so overwhelming…being watched by thousands… Twice she had fought with Xenomorphs… This thing was sick… Every time she cursed because she was almost being touched by their deadly tails, the crowd would laugh at her words that all could hear because of the microphone.

-_It seems Captain Owen is in difficulty… Watch her roll on herself to escape death!_ -

The arena Master's comments were grating her nerves as well as commenting the fight from his place of honor in the stadium. Yet, she knew it could be worse, that it would be worse. Until now, she only had fought with…creatures. Lyna knew at some point she would face sentient beings…and then it would be hard for her. Could she kill another to preserve her life? To make things worse, the humans sentenced to death were almost all dead in the arena…two had survived their sentence.

At least, she had her two friends; Riley and Eladoni proved to be good company and so she wasn't so lonely. They were rather pleased to have been picked to be her servants since she wasn't treating them as such. Unfortunately, the company wasn't always good…D'meth was pushing and pushing his boundaries. The dominant male of the place wasn't pleased with her; she didn't defer to him like the others.

He had come thrice to her, asking for her meal again and every time she had turned him away. The Yautja made lewd propositions to her… he was quick to harass her every time he could and it was starting to wear her out. The young woman didn't want anything to do with him, she didn't want trouble and yet it seemed that the simple fact that she was there created some.

''Lyna?''

The girl turned her head to look at the woman at her door: ''Yeah Riley?''

It was quite late; she wondered what the servant was doing here…it was almost curfew time…well, it was only for the slaves and the fighters. Servants didn't live in cell-like bedroom…they had shared quarters with others.

''I just wanted to spend some time with you… There is nothing to do the evenings here…unless it's the celebrating night.''

''Sure come in.'' She invited her; her door was not even closed.

Xxxxxx

It was two hours past the curfew and Riley wished good night to Lyna before exiting the woman's room. Since it was the Warriors' floor, there was no one in the hallways at this hour. The girl glanced back at her new friend and smiled; she liked her new '_master_'. It was easy to be around Lyna; she didn't order them around and was rather kind to them. Even Eladoni liked her, which was quite a fate since the Felan girl was so reserved.

Riley walked kept walking toward the stairs that would lead her to the servants floor. Suddenly, the woman slowed down and frowned: there were two Fighters standing at the base of the steps, their arms crossed over their chests. They stood in the dark like statues. One was a huge Felan male, his curling horns impressive on his head the other was human. Both were now staring at her and Riley gulped down: these two were always with D'meth…They were not supposed to be out of their quarters at this time…

The servant stopped completely and finally gathered enough courage to walk to the stairs. However, as she stepped past them, the Felan grabbed her biceps in an iron grip. She tried to free herself: '**'Let me go! You're not supposed to be out at this hour!**''

Riley struggled hard; his grip didn't falter in the slightest. His companion clasped her other arm in his hand and they both began to drag her with them. The girl thrashed harder and the man slapped her with the back of his hand, effectively making her dizzy. The Felan attached a thin leather rope around her wrists and they resumed their kidnapping. The side of her face was hurting and she felt a trickle of blood at the corner of her mouth. Too scared to attempt something else, the servant let them bring her wherever they were going. They walked for a few minutes and Riley trembled as she realized where their destination was.

The males halted in front of a cell-like door and the Felan unlocked it before shoving her into the room. Then, the male shut the door close again and threw the keys inside; a hand appeared out of the shadow to grab it.

'**'****Thank you men…You may go, now.'**' A deep voice rasped.

The males nodded and left as their interlocutor stepped into the light. Riley recoiled and averted her eyes, terrified.

''**Riley, Riley…Why so frightened?**'' He drawled as he slowly walked toward her.

The girl didn't answer and refused to meet his eyes; he suddenly growled, displeased: ''**They hit you… **'' He stated, raising her chin with a large hand and wiping the blood with his thumb. ''…**I didn't order that**.''

She moved her face out of his grip. '' **Does it matter? You order ****_this_**.''

He chuffed dismissively and grabbed her hands to undo the bonds. As soon as she was free, she stepped away and rubbed her wrists, all the while watching D'meth with worried eyes. The tall yautja chuckled at her feeble attempt to put space between them: '**'Little Riley… You haven't been here in a long time…Don't you miss me?**''

The woman scowled: ''**I don't**.''

He tut-tutted her and came closer, trapping her against the barred door with his arms on either side of her. He bent to rumble in her face: '**'So…ungrateful…**''

Riley found a bit of courage inside her a stared at him in the eyes: '**'I owe you nothing…Let me go!**'' she demanded firmly.

The male narrowed his eyes and snorted: ''**I see that spending time with that cocky female has made you braver… And you owe me much, servant**.''

He snaked his arms behind her and crushed her to his front; Riley tried to push against his chest, but it was fruitless.

D'meth looked down at her: '**'I remember you five years ago when you showed up here…you were so scared…so alone, so…weak. Everyone was taking advantage of you… the other servants were stealing your food…you had the shittiest place to sleep… the shittiest jobs… I remember too how you were looking after only two months here…Like the mere shadow of yourself…so thin and even weaker.**''

He raised an arm to move a wild strand of hair behind her ears and she turned her head away. ''**Tell me why it's not the case anymore? **''

The human girl didn't respond and looked away; D'meth slid his hand behind her head and grasped the hair there, bending her head backward for her to look at him: '**'I will tell you why… Because I saw you, I saw how pathetic you were and how this place would destroy you. I took you under my wing…I fed you… I made sure you had a decent place to stay… I've threatened people to assure you had the best tasks…**''

Riley attempted to wriggle free again: ''**These things weren't freely given!**'' She protested.

The male snarled low in his throat, tightening his grip on her: '' **I didn't ask much in return…only that you serve me and obey…**''

She glared at him: '**'You asked ****_too much_**.''

He bristled: '' **I've always treated you well.**''

'' **I would not say that.**''

He scoffed and finally released her: ''…**And I guess miss Owen does? Do not forget that you are her servant!**'' he said retreating deeper in his quarters.

The Hunter had the largest accommodations; a place with many rooms and the best things in it. He picked up a goblet on small table nearby and served himself a drink, watching her.

''**Lyna does treat me well; she doesn't treat me as her inferior or her servant! She said we were friends and treats me as such! Not once did she give me an order and she says 'please' and 'thanks'! **''

He mocked her in a higher voice: '' **She says please and thanks!** '' He took a sip from his drink and then became serious: '' **I don't see why everyone's so fascinated by that arrogant human.**''

'**'****Lyna is kind and doesn't bully anyone! Why are you always on her back?**''

He growled and rumbled: '' **That female doesn't obey me…doesn't respect me…This place is mine; it is time she understands that**.''

Riley spread her arms at her sides in disbelief: '' **Captain Owen hasn't done anything to you! She told me and you both she didn't want problems! She doesn't defy you, she isn't throwing you over… She wants no business with you! Leave her alone!** ''

His mandibles flared angrily: ''**You don't give me orders servant; remember who you're talking to. Concerning Owen, you're either with me or against me and she's clearly not with me…**'' he said darkly, making the girl shudder.

D'meth swallowed the rest of his beverage and put it back on the table before prowling to her in a predatory way: ''…**And you are here to remind her, her mistakes; to give her a lesson.** ''

Riley began to shake and stepped back, only to bump into the bars behind her.

The male hummed: '**'Little Riley… don't be like that…this is nothing new for you…**''

With a rapid movement, he grabbed her and placed her back against his chest while holding her throat with one broad hand. The girl immediately froze and whimpered, knowing she was trapped.

He bent and breathed into her hair before purring: ''**Hum…so sweet…**'' his other hand slid to her breast and then her sex.

Xxxxxx

*on the morrow*

Lyna trotted to Eladoni as soon as she spotted her; the girl had trained all morning and had seen none of her servants. Fully armored and sweaty , Lyna stopped her Felan friend: '' hey! Ela! Where have you been? Is Riley with you?'' she asked.

The green female turned to her and the young woman saw that something was wrong. She cocked her head: ''Eladoni? What's going on?''

The servant looked down: ''Mistress… I- Riley is not well today…'' She said softly.

Frowning, Lyna placed a hand on her shoulder: ''Is she sick?''

Eladoni shook her head and silent tears began to slide down her cheeks. Owen grabbed her more tightly and gave her light shake: '' What's going on!? Speak for Paya's sake!''

The Felan glanced at the males training and her lower lip trembled; Lyna could see the girl was terrified.

''Fine; don't say anything, but bring me to Riley.''

Sniffing, the servant nodded and grasped her elbow, leading her toward the servant quarters.

Xxxxxx

Lyna rushed to Riley, who was resting on her small bed in the servants quarters. There were bruises on her wrists and thighs and she could see scabs on her neck.

Kneeling at her sides, she asked: ''Riley! Are you alright? What happened to you?''

The girl had a sad air about her; she raised herself on her elbows: ''I'm fine…it's nothing that had never happened before…''

Lyna pushed her brown air away from her neck and her blue eyes became hard; she recognized the scabs. It was a bite inflected by yautjan teeth. ..And she knew who had done that to her; her fists tightened, making her knuckles crack loudly.

Riley deposed a cool hand on her arm: ''Don't look so angry…I'm fine really…I just took the day off because I was tired.''

''Don't try that with me! You're not okay! And I know who did this! ''She grinded out in a low voice as she rose abruptly and headed toward the door.

Both women went after her: ''Lyna don't! '' ''That's what he wants!''

Her feet almost didn't touch the stairs as she got down to the first floor again. Lyna sprinted toward the training yard, rage filling her chest and making her blood boil. She jogged to where she had left her spears, clipped it to her back and turned toward the scarred Yautja: '' **D'METH**!'' she roared his name before running full speed toward the male.

When he spun around to face her she was already jumping on him , one hand gripped a dreadlock and the other punched him repetitively in the face. Shocked, he didn't seem to react for the first seconds then he tore her from him; Lyna rolled in the dry sand and of the yard and quickly regained her footing with a loud snarl.

D'meth stared at her, slowly touching his face and chuckled; '**'Why so angry today, little human?**''

She grabbed her spear and made it turn in her hand: '**'You know why, you dirty pig! You think yourself so strong because you made a small human girl bow to you**!?''

His hair bristled and he flipped his spear as well: '**'Watch your tongue**-''

Lyna cut him off and charged: ''**-****_You_**** watch yourself!**''

Xxxxxx

*A week later, Dena'ee POV*

Morosely, he filled out documents on his electronic pad at the Arbitrator's HQ stationed in New York. He had come here to download the said documents and give them. Since he had entered the place, determined as ever, the Master Elite that had arrested Lyna had watched him. The black male shook himself, trying to ignore the staring yautja and kept filling this mission agreement.

He had made his decision; it was best for him…for everyone. He just needed someone to buy Izo and make sure Ari'dan kept an eye on the house. At least, the other Arbitrator came to him:

'**'****I heard what you were doing Elite..**.'' His superior started as he walked closer.

Dena'ee glanced at him: '' **With all the respect I owe you Master Elite, it's none of your business.**'' He said coldly.

He had no patience to deal with anyone right now. His heart was broken and all he wanted was to kill things or either drink until he pass out.

Erendir sighed: ''**No offense taken, but rumors go around that you haven't been yourself lately… and I can see it's true; you don't look well. ..and now this foolish decision. It seems the Captain's death had a bigger impact on you than I thought it would. **''

The black male had to restrain himself from crushing the pad in his hands; his hair bristled on his head.

The Master Elite took a step back: ''**I meant no disrespect Elite, but are you aware of what you're doing right now? You're enrolling yourself for a 15 years mission far away deep in space… If you're doing this because of Owen's death that's stupid; you spent what…two months with her?**''

Dena'ee rumbled low in his chest: '**'You will not speak of things you do not know of.**''

Erendir chittered lightly: '' **Don't tell me you have actually developed feelings for her during the short time she was your partner!? Even as charming as she was…**''

He shot him a scornful look: ''**Again, do not speak of what you do not know; this matter doesn't concern you and so I will ask you to leave it be**.''

It was the other yautja's turn to bristle: '' **It does concern me: I am your superior, you are one of my best elements. If you leave for 15 years, it might have repercussions.**''

Snorting, Dena'ee finished his paper work and headed back toward the computer: '**'I can't possibly be useful here…not anymore. You will all be better off without me**. ''

'' **I don't understand you! Come: we will go drink something, grab females on the ship and have fun. You will soon forget about her!**'' he proposed, trying to cheer him up, knowing if he didn't do anything he could lose a good member of his Arbitrators on Earth.

The male ignored him and opened to computer's holographic screen before sliding the documents from his pad on it.

Still not looking at his superior, he spoke, his voice hoarse: '**'It's not that simple, Master Elite. I will never forget her. I will always have regrets. I don't think I will ever be myself again**.''

He slid the documentation on his private file and moved his file toward his future mission.

Erendir went to speak once more, but Dena'ee prevented it, by turning abruptly to face him: '' **I did not lose a colleague, I did not lose a friend; I have lost the person who counted the most for me. I have lost the person who knew me best; I have lost the person I loved most. I have lost ****_my mate_**.''

The Master Elite's face was shocked at best and then he seemed to understand: ''**You…she spoke of you…it was you**.''

Dena'ee walked decidedly to the door: '**'I don't know what Lyna told you. But I was her Master then her mate…I will not further speak of it**.''


End file.
